Erinnerungen
by Nerventod
Summary: Zwei Männer entschließen sich den Krieg der in der Zaubererwelt herrscht zu beenden. Zu viel haben sie verloren.Sie wagen einen außergewöhnlichen Zauber, der einen hohen Preis hat. Gelingt ihr Plan und wird man sich an ihr Opfer erinnern? Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld._

oooooooooo

Hi alle zusammen, die ihr diese Geschichte geöffnet habt…

ich habe mal wieder eine Idee gehabt und komme nun endlich dazu, sie aufzuschreiben…

Diesmal ist es keine Harry/Draco-Geschichte, da es einfach nicht zum Plot passt… Das Pairing ist Harry/Snape… ich hoffe, dass ich Euch mit diesem Chap neugierig machen kann und ich würde mich über Reviews echt riesig freuen…

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Nerventod

oooooooooo

**Erinnerungen**

_1. Prolog_

Das große dunkle Anwesen lag still da. Es war später Nachmittag und die Berge um das Anwesen herum hüllten es in dunkle Schatten. Die besten Jahre hatte es hinter sich. Der Krieg, der seit beinahe fünfzig Jahren in der Zaubererwelt tobte, hatte seine Spuren an dem alten Gemäuer hinterlassen. Tief Risse durchzogen die Mauern des riesigen Gebäudes. Putz bröckelte von den Wänden und nur wenige Fenster waren noch heil. Riesige Kletterpflanzen überwucherten das Haus. Der Garten, der früher immer gepflegt worden war, war nun zugewuchert und nichts erinnerte an die einstige Schönheit.

Snape-Manor hatte seinen früheren Glanz verloren. Das alte Haus wirkte verlassen. Wer sollte schon darin wohnen? Es sah so aus, als würde es jeden Moment in sich zusammenbrechen. Und doch drang aus zwei der Fenster ein schwaches Licht. Das eine beleuchtete ein altes Arbeitszimmer. Riesige Regale mit alten Büchern säumten es. Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest des Hauses war es in einem guten Zustand. Die Bewohner schienen es in Ordnung zu halten und darauf zu achten, dass hier alles an seinen angestammten Platz lag.

Mitten in dem Zimmer standen zwei riesige Schreibtische. Auf dem einen lagen verschieden Bücher offen herum. Der andere Schreibtisch war leer. Nur drei kleine Phiolen standen darauf. In ihnen befanden sich unterschiedliche Zaubertränke. Eine der Phiolen leuchtete giftgrün. Der Trank darin schien zu pulsieren. In einer weiteren Phiole war ein blutroter Trank und die Flüssigkeit der dritten war farblos.

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier noch vor wenigen Minuten zwei Männer gearbeitet hatten. Sie hatten Vorbereitungen für etwas getroffen, was die ganze Zaubererwelt verändern sollte. Seit mehr als 13 Jahren hatten sie sich damit beschäftigt und heute waren sie endlich fertig geworden. Sie hatten nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, diesen Krieg zu beenden, der ihnen so viel geraubt hatte, der sie beinahe zerbrochen hatte. Sie hatten damals beinahe aufgegeben, doch schließlich hatten sie sich entschieden, etwas zu unternehmen und nun war es endlich soweit. Alle Vorbereitungen waren getroffen worden.

Leises Stöhnen drang aus dem zweiten beleuchteten Zimmer. Dort waren sie. Die beiden Männer, die versuchen würden die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Sie wussten, dass sie das viel kosten würde und doch wollte sie es tun. Nicht nur für die Zaubererwelt, sonder auch für sich.

Die beiden Männer lagen eng umschlungen auf dem Bett. Der eine war groß und schlank. Er hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar und hatte für seine beinahe 60 Jahre einen durchaus ansprechenden und trainierten Körper. Er trug schwarze Roben und küsste tief und voller Leidenschaft den anderen Mann, auf dem er lag. Dieser war etwas kleiner, hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, die aber sehr kurz gehalten waren. Eine riesige Narbe zierte sein Gesicht. Ein Andenken seiner fast zweimonatigen Gefangenschaft in den Händen des Mannes, der mit seinen Anhängern diesen Krieg gegen die Zaubererwelt mit aller Brutalität und Härte führte.

Sein Körper war dürr und mit Narben übersäht. Genauso wie sein entstelltes Gesicht war dies eine Erinnerung an diese qualvolle Zeit. Eines seiner Beine fehlte vom Knie an abwärts. Es war nicht möglich gewesen, es damals wieder neu wachsen zu lassen. Dafür hatte Voldemort gesorgt. Stattdessen trug er nun ein Holzbein, was ihn mehr oder weniger behinderte.

Der kleinere Mann, der genauso alt war wie der andere, küsste den auf ihn liegenden mit ebenfalls großer Leidenschaft zurück, während er mit seinen Händen hastig dessen Robe öffnete. „Severus.", keuchte er in den Kuss hinein, was diesem ein leichtes Grinsen entlockte. Von seiner Robe befreit begann er nun seinerseits den kleineren Mann unter ihm zu entkleiden, während er genussvoll an dessen Hals knabberte und saugte. Langsam knöpfte er dessen Hemd auf und verteilt auf der freigelegten Brust Küsse. Es tat ihm jedes Mal weh, wenn er die vielen Narben darauf sah und es erinnerte ihn an den Schrecken, den der Mann unter ihm hatte durchmachen müssen. Der Mann, den er seit seiner Schulzeit aus ganzem Herzen liebte, der ihn damals vor sich selbst gerettet hatte und mit dem er schon kurz nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatten eine Bindung eingegangen war. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte sich seine Liebe zu ihm nicht gemindert und jetzt, in diesem Moment wollte er ihm ein letztes Mal seine Liebe beweisen.

Sanft umspielte er mit seiner Zunge die linke Brustwarze seines Gefährten, knabberte leicht daran. Der Mann unter ihm wand sich und stöhnte Lustvoll auf. Er wollte diesen Mann noch ein letztes Mal in sich spüren und konnte es gar nicht abwarten. Severus machte ihn verrückt. Auch noch nach so vielen Jahren liebte er diesen Mann, der so viel für ihn getan hatte. Severus ließ derweil der anderen Brustwarze die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zu teil werden, wie er es zuvor bei der anderen getan hatte, ehe seine Küsse tiefer wanderten. Er küsste jeder der unzähligen Narben auf der Brust des Mannes, während er sich hinab arbeitete und zur gleichen Zeit begann, dessen Hose zu öffnen.

Sanft streifte er die Hose zusammen mit der Boxershorts hinunter. Der kleinere Mann stöhnte kehlig auf, als seine Männlichkeit endlich aus der Enge der Hose befreit war. Mit glänzenden Augen sah er seinem Partner dabei zu, wie er die Hose gänzlich auszog und sich danach aufsetzte. Langsam und den anderen Mann nicht aus den Augen lassend, begann nun auch Severus sich auszuziehen. Auch sein Glied schrie danach, aus seinem engen Gefängnis entlassen zu werden. Der kleinere leckte sich verführerisch und verlangend über die Lippen, als Severus endlich seine Hose abstreifte und das erigierte Glied zum Vorschein kam, dessen Spitze schon feucht glitzerte. Dieser Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Severus krabbelte wieder nach oben und küsste seinen Partner erneut leidenschaftlich, während er seinen Nackten Körper auf den des anderen legte. Beide stöhnten auf, als sich ihre Glieder berührten und aneinander rieben. Wieder begann Severus mit seinen Küssen nach unten zu wandern, vorbei an den Brustwarzen des anderen, bis er endlich dort ankam, wo er hin wollte. Er setzte einen leichten Kuss auf die Spitze des erregten Gliedes seines Partners, was diesen ein lautes Keuchen entlockte. Heute würde er ihm noch einmal zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge die beachtliche Länge entlang, ehe er seinen Mund über das Glied stülpte und vorsichtig begann daran zu saugen. Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er immer wieder die Spitze. Der kleinere Mann wand sich unter ihm und stöhnte verführerisch.

„Merlin… Severus… weiter… jahhh!", keuchte er. Und Severus begann nun leidenschaftlicher das Glied seines Geliebten zu bearbeiten. Mit sanfter Gewalt hielt er dessen Hüfte fest und begann nun zusätzlich Schluckbewegungen zu machen, die seinen Partner an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachten. Langsam löste er eine Hand. Er tauchte damit in eine geöffnete Dose ein und führte dann seinem Finger zu dem Hintern des Mannes. Mit einem Finger begann er dessen Eingang zu massieren, ehe er sanft mit ihm in ihn drang. Der andere bäumte sich auch und stöhnte laut.

Severus liebte es, wenn sich sein Schatz stöhnend unter ihm wand und begann langsam, den Finger zu bewegen, während er weiterhin mit seiner Zunge das mittlerweile immer härter werdende Glied des anderen bearbeitete. Ein zweiter Fingen drang in diesen und begann vorsichtig ihn zu weiten, ehe ein dritter Finger folgte und sich nun immer schneller in ihm bewegte. Immer wieder traf Severus den Punkt, der den Kleineren Sterne sehen ließ. „Severus… bitte… nimm mich endlich.", keuchte der vernarbte Mann erregt. Severus entließ das Glied aus seinem Mund und wanderte erneut küssend nach oben. Seine Finger hörten dabei nicht auf, sich in den Mann zu bewegen und ließen ihn weiter unkontrolliert aufstöhnen.

Beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Die Hände des kleineren Mannes strichen an den Seiten Severus' auf und ab und brachten diesen mit den sanften Berührungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Langsam zog Severus seine Finger zurück. Beine umschlungen ihn und Severus musste seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen, nicht machtvoll in den willigen Körper unter sich zu stoßen. Er positionierte sich und begann langsam einzudringen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter drang er in den kleineren Mann. Dieser Mann war die Sünde pur.

Er verharrte kurz und beugte sich hinab, um den Kleineren erneut tief zu küssen. Der riss sich aus dem Kuss los, als Severus endlich begann sich langsam zu bewegen und stöhnte animalisch auf. Langgezogene und tiefe Stöße brachten ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „Schneller, Severus…", keuchte er. Severus gehorchte und begann nun sich schneller zu bewegen. Immer wieder traf er den Punkt in seinem Partner, der immer lauter söhnte und nach mehr verlangte. Severus konnte sich nun auch nicht länger zurückhalten. Unnachgiebig rammte er sich in den Mann unter ihm. Die Reibung an seinem Glied ließ auch ihn Sterne sehen. Er hatte früher immer geglaubt, dass diese Leidenschaft mit den Jahren verschwinden würde, doch dem war nicht so. Trotzdem er den Körper unter sich genau kannte, war es immer wieder, wie das erste Mal für ihn, wenn er ihn in Besitz nahm oder von ihm in Besitz genommen wurde.

Severus wurde immer schneller. Er spürte, wie der Höhepunkt auf ihn zu raste. Als sein Partner mit einem gewaltigen Schrei kam und ihn somit weiter einengte, ließ auch er los und ergoss sich heftig in dem Kleineren. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf ihn sinken und so verharrten sie einige Sekunden, ehe er sich leicht aufstützte und in die glänzenden Augen unter sich sah. „Ich liebe Dich, Vin.", hauchte er und beugte sich zu einem erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinab.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Severus.", erwiderte Vin, als sie den Kuss gelöst hatten.

Sie blieben noch weitere zehn Minuten so liegen und genossen die Wärme des anderen, ehe sie aufstanden und ins Badezimmer gingen, wo sie sich eine gemeinsame Dusche genehmigten.

oooooooooo

Eine halbe Stunde später standen beide im Arbeitszimmer. Sie trugen ihre besten Sachen. Das was sie vorhatten, erforderte das einfach. Schweigend begannen sie die Bücher, die noch immer auf dem einen Schreibtisch verstreut lagen, zurück in die Regale zu stellen. Sie hätten dies auch mit Zaubern tun können, doch beiden war es so lieber. Sicher, sie hatten sich vor langer Zeit entschieden das zu tun, was sie heute vorhatten. Doch nun, wo es endlich so weit war, begriffen sie endlich, was das für sie bedeuten würde. Sie erlebten gerade ihre letzten gemeinsamen Momente miteinander.

„Ich habe Angst, Severus.", sagte Vin. „Was wenn wir uns geirrt haben, wenn etwas schief geht?"

„Hast Du plötzlich Zweifel?", fragte der langhaarige zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete der andere ehrlich.

„Wir habe so lange daran gearbeitet. Es darf nicht schief gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es klappen wird.", versicherte ihm Severus.

„Der Gedanke daran, Dich jetzt für immer zu verlieren, bricht mir das Herz.", sagte der kleinere von beiden, während er das letzte Buch weg stellte. Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Partner um. „Ich meine, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, Dich nie kennen zu lernen. Ich werde für immer aus der Geschichte gelöscht. Niemand wird wissen, dass ich jemals existiert habe. Du wirst nicht wissen, dass ich je existiert habe." Traurig blickte er Severus an.

„Ich möchte Dich auch nicht verlieren. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich ohne Dich leben soll. Aber wir haben es IHM geschworen. Dieser Weg ist der einzige, diesen Krieg niemals so weit kommen zu lassen und das weißt Du. Wir wollten es tun, für IHN.", sagte Severus sanft und ging auf den anderen Mann zu. Er zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Wir müssen es tun.", flüsterte er. „Das sind wir IHM schuldig."

Tränen liefen die Wangen des kleineren Mannes hinunter und er krallte sich an seinem Gefährten fest.

Plötzlich ging der Alarm los, der ihnen sagte, dass sich jemand dem Anwesen näherte. „Verdammt, nicht jetzt.", fluchte Severus. „Schnapp Dir die Phiolen. Wir müssen verschwinden."

Angesprochener tat, was verlangt wurde und beide hechteten aus dem Raum, hinunter in das Kellergewölbe. Von dort gab es einen Geheimgang, der sie in den Wald führen würde. Sie betraten diesen gerade, als sie hörten, wie oben die Einganstür aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde und ein Dutzend Männer das Haus stürmten. Die Todesser waren hier. Junge Burschen, die den Auftrag hatten, sie endlich zu töten, nachdem sie so viele Male entkommen waren.

Severus schnappte sich die Hand des anderen und rannte den Gang entlang. Er zog den Kleineren hinter sich her, der durch sein Holzbein nicht ganz so schnell auf den Beinen war. Sie mussten schnell handeln, sonst wäre die ganze Arbeit umsonst gewesen. Und sie wollte ihren Schwur einhalten.

Sie kamen ins freie und Severus riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Zehn Todesser warteten dort auf sie. Unter anderen Lucius Malfoy.

„Na so was, so was, so was.", schnarrte dieser. „Wen haben wir denn da?" Dann wandte er sich an einer der anderen. „Green. Geh zu den anderen und sag ihnen, dass wir die beiden haben.", befahl er, worauf dieser leicht seinen Kopf neigte und mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung des Manors verschwand.

Severus hielt noch immer Vins Hand fest umschlungen und drückte sie leicht. Vin drückte dessen Hand ebenfalls leicht zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Sie müssten sich ihren Weg freikämpfen. Blitzschnell richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf zwei der Todesser, die kurz darauf ohnmächtig zusammenbrachen. Ein Fluch Malfoys riss sie beide zu Boden, doch davon ließen sie sich nicht beirren und zwei weitere Todesser fielen zu Boden. Vin stand so schnell auf, wie es das Holzbein zuließ, während Snape, die nun folgende Angriffswelle der übrigen Todesser abblockte.

Sie wusste, was zu tun war, ohne miteinander zu reden. Zu oft schon hatten sie um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen. Hinter einem großen Stein gingen sie in Deckung. Sie schauten sich keuchend an, ehe Vin seine Hand zu Severus' Wange hinauf brachte und sanft darüber strich. „Ich liebe Dich.", sagte er.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er sanft seinen Partner auf den Mund küsste. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, ehe die anderen wiederkommen.", sagte er.

Vin nickte kurz und beide traten hinter dem Stein hervor. Es dauerte nicht lange und zwei weitere Todesser lagen reglos am Boden. Plötzlich hörte Severus einen Schrei. Vin war von einem Fluch getroffen worden, der ihm eine tiefe Fleischwunde oberhalb seines Holzbeines eingebracht hatte. Das hatte auch die Halterung für das Bein gelöst er war gestürzt. Sofort wurde er von Malfoy mit einem Crucio belegt. Severus konnte nicht zu ihm, da immer noch zwei weitere Todesser gegen ihn kämpften. Ein Fluch traf ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, doch er zwang sich, wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu kämpfen. Die Schreie seines Geliebten gingen ihn durch Mark und Bein. Er feuerte einen weiteren Stupor auf einen der beiden Angreifer ab, und der ging getroffen zu Boden. Gut, nur noch einer, mit dem er erst mal fertig werden musste. Keine halbe Minute später lag auch er am Boden.

Severus wirbelte herum und sah mit Schrecken auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Lucius stand über seinem Partner. Er schien alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Viel zu sehr erfreute er sich an dem Leid, dass er dem andern Mann zufügen konnte. Vin war voller Blut. Scheinbar hatte Malfoy noch einige Male den Schnittfluch gesprochen und ihn so schwer verletzt. Vin keuchte vor Schmerzen, während Lucius höhnisch lachte. Wütend darüber richtete er seinen Zauberstab auch auf ihn und er ging ebenfalls bewusstlos zu Boden. Gerne hätte er ihn jetzt mit dem Todesfluch belegt, doch sie hatten sie vor Jahren ebenfalls geschworen, diesen Fluch nie einzusetzen.

Er rannte zu seinem Partner und kniete sich vor ihn. „Wir müssen hier weg!", keuchte er und kniete sich zu ihm. „Nein Sev. Ich schaffe das nicht.", sagte Vin nach Luft ringend. „Wir müssen es hier tun."

Severus nickte traurig und begann die Taschen seines Geliebten zu durchsuchen. Er holte die drei Phiolen hervor und entkorkte die erste der drei. Es war der durchsichtige Trank. Er führte ihn zu Vins Lippen, als diese seiner Hand auf dessen Arm legte. „Ich liebe Dich, mein Severus. Ich möchte, dass Du weißt, wie traurig ich bin, dass es hier endet und dass wir nie zusammenkommen werden. Trotz allem was wir durchgemacht haben, möchte ich, dass Du weißt, dass ich es immer genossen habe, mit Dir zusammen zu sein."

Severus lief eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange. „Tun wir wirklich das Richtige?", fragte er.

„Ich hoffe es.", antwortete Vin.

Severus beugte sich nach unten und küsste noch einmal sanft und leidenschaftlich seinen Partner. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Die anderen Todesser könnten jeden Moment hier sein. Er setzte die Phiole an den Mund des Kleineren, der dessen Inhalt hinunter schluckte. Vin nickte ihm zu und er entkorkte den zweiten Trank. Auch diesen hielt er ihm an die Lippen und wartete, bis Vin auch diesen geschluckt hatte. Mit zitternden Händen entkorkte er den letzten Trank und setzte schließlich auch ihn an dessen Lippen. Dann wich er ein paar Zentimeter zurück und murmelte eine Zauberformel, während er dazu eine komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung machte. Nachdem er fertig war, ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken und schaute Vin mit traurigen Augen an. „Leb wohl.", flüsterte er. Vin lächelte ihm traurig entgegen. „Leb wohl.", flüsterte auch er.

Sein Körper begann zu leuchten und zu pulsieren. Severus schreckte hoch, als er mit einem Mal eilige Schritte auf sich zukommen sah. Er sprang auf und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen Geliebten, ehe er sich vor ihn stellte und versuchte, die Todesser von Vin abzulenken.

Vins ganzer Körper kribbelte und er spürte, wie er sich immer mehr auflöste, immer durchsichtiger wurde. Er konnte das Geräusch des Kampfes hören, der hinter ihm tobte. Er hörte, wie Severus immer wieder Flüche aussprach und wie er aufkeuchte, als er scheinbar getroffen wurde. Doch er konnte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Das letzte was er sah, ehe er sich gänzlich auflöste war, wie Severus mit weit aufgerissenen Augen tot neben ihn zu Boden fiel.

oooooooooo

Vierzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit wurde ein Kind geboren, das fürchterlich schrie. Niemand schaffte es, den kleinen Jungen zu beruhigen, nicht einmal die Arme seiner Mutter und seines Vaters konnten ihn beruhigen. Noch nie hatte ein Baby so lange und so sehr geweint, wie dieser kleine Junge. Sein Name war Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

hallo alle zusammen,

ich möcht mich für die vielen netten kommis bedanken... ich war wirklich überrascht und hoch erfreut, dass es euch so gefallen hat...

Ich möchte noch etwas zu der story sagen, ehe ihr dieses chap lest... es werden alle unklarheiten beseitigt... wenn ihr die geschichte weiterlest, werdet ihr, genauso wie harry und sev erfahren, wie vin und sev gelebt haben und was ihr zauber bewirken sollte... es wird schon bald damit losgehen... aber was der zauber berwirkt hat, kommt halt erst ziemlich spät und ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch gedulden... vertraut mir, es wird sich alles aufklären...

Mein großer Dank gilt: Reditus Mortis, Severina35, Selas, Angie und Obscura Serpentis.

Liebe Grüße,

Nerventod

oooooooooo_  
_

_2. Einsamkeit_

Das neue Schuljahr hatte begonnen. Harry Potter, der in diesem Sommer sechzehn geworden war, besuchte nun die sechste Klasse von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Seit zwei Wochen war er nun schon wieder hier, doch die Fröhlichkeit, die er in diesem Schloss bei seiner bisherigen Schulzeit verspürt hatte, war verschwunden. Die Unbeschwertheit, die er hier die meiste Zeit gespürt hatte war verschwunden.

Er hatte so lange darum gekämpft das alles zu erhalten, doch letztendlich hatte er aufgegeben. So viel hatte er durchgestanden. Den Kampf um den Stein der Weisen, die Rettung von Ginny aus der Kammer des Schreckens und die Rettung seines Paten in seinem dritten Schuljahr. Und dann hatte sich alles verändert. Voldemort war auferstanden, durch seine Hilfe, weil er nicht stark genug war, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Und Cedric war gestorben. Er hatte einfach hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie Wurmschwanz ihn getötet hatte. Damals war eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen und trotzdem hatte er versucht weiter zu machen. Hatte versucht, seine Zuversicht aufrecht zu erhalten, weiter zu leben. Doch diese ganzen Bemühungen hatte er Ende des letzten Schuljahres aufgegeben. Als sein Pate durch den Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefallen war.

Harry hatte seinen Paten nur zwei Jahre gekannt und er hatte ihn nicht so oft gesehen, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte. Und trotzdem war Sirius der Erwachsene, bei dem Harry sich am wohlsten fühlte, der ihn liebte und bei dem er einfach nur er selbst sein durfte. Der Mann, den er, trotz dem er ihn nur so kurz gekannt hatte, beinahe als Vater angesehen hatte.

Als Sirius im letzten Jahr im Grimmauldplatz festgesessen hatte, hatten sie sich wöchentlich mehrmals geschrieben. Ron und Hermine, seinen beiden besten Freunden, hatte er nichts davon gesagt. Er wollte seinen Paten erstmal nur für sich haben. Hedwig hatte ihm die Briefe immer nur dann gebracht, wenn er allein war. Sie hatten sich über alles geschrieben, was sie bewegte. Harry wusste beinahe alles aus Sirius' Leben und er war ihm dankbar dafür gewesen.

Und nach etwa einen halben Jahr hatte Harry auch endlich Sirius mehr erzählt. Zuerst hatte er sich nicht getraut, ihm zu schreiben, wie es ihn bei seinen Verwandten erging und wie sehr er es hasste dort zu sein. Wie sehr es sich wünschte, nicht für etwas berühmt zu sein, für dass er nicht das Geringste konnte und wie einsam er sich doch manchmal fühlte, wenn er hörte, wie die anderen Schüler von ihren Eltern sprachen. Sein Pate hatte ihm versprochen mit Dumbledore zu reden, damit er die nächsten Ferien bei ihm verbringen konnte.

Doch leider war es nicht mehr so weit gekommen. Sirius war gestorben, als er zu seiner Rettung mit den anderen zusammen in das Ministerium gekommen war. Seitdem war für Harry alles grau. Er war in den Ferien wieder zu seinen Verwandten gefahren. Es war ihm egal, wenn sie ihm die verschiedensten Aufgaben zum erledigen gaben. Es war ihm egal, wenn sie ihn wieder einmal den Tag über aus dem Haus verbannten, damit er ihnen nicht mehr ‚hinterherschleichen' konnte und sie ihre Ruhe vor ihm hatten. Und es war ihm auch egal, wenn sein Cousin ihn, zusammen mit seiner Gang jagte, um ihn zu verprügeln.

Dudley war Harrys merkwürdiges, mechanisches Verhalten gleich zu Beginn der Ferien aufgefallen. Der Gryffindor sagte kaum ein Wort, gab keine Widerworte und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Als Harry an einem der ersten Abende, zurück im Ligusterweg, Dudleys Gang über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte ihn dessen Kumpel beleidigt und beschimpft. Als der sich nicht wehrte, hatten sie begonnen, ihn herum zu schubsen. Dudley hatte nur überrascht über das Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen zugesehen und Angst gehabt, dass dieser wieder zaubern würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Und so hatte auch er schließlich mitgemacht. Und die Übergriffe waren schlimmer geworden. Doch Harry unternahm nichts dagegen. Er lief nicht einmal weg. Er ließ es einfach über sich ergehen. Auf seinem Körper zeugten noch immer einige blaue Flecken davon.

Briefe, die er von seinen Freunden bekam, beantwortete er nur knapp mit ein paar Zeilen. Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht mochte, er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.

Und nun war er wieder hier, in der Schule, umgeben von hunderten von Schülern. Und er? Er fühlte sich so einsam wie noch nie. Hermine und Ron versuchten alles, um an ihn heran zu kommen, doch mit nichts schienen sie das erreichen zu können. Sie versuchten mit ihm zu reden und als sie nicht weiter kamen, baten sie Dumbledore dies zu tun. Doch auch er schaffte es nicht Harry aus diesem Loch heraus zu holen. Harry blieb für sich allein. Er lernte viel und arbeitet auch im Unterricht gut mit. Doch er redete nur das Nötigste, auch mit den Lehrern.

Sogar in Zaubertränke ließ er sich nicht von Snape provozieren. Er ließ dessen bissige Kommentare an sich abprallen und arbeitet konzentriert an seinen Tränken. Alles andere würde eh nur zu Nachsitzen und Punktabzügen führen und Harry hatte keine Lust mit diesem Mann eine Minute länger zu verbringen als unbedingt notwendig. Als er damals zu seiner ersten Zaubertränkestunde gewesen war, hatte er den Mann faszinierend gefunden. Er war so mysteriös und geheimnisvoll gewesen und die Unnahbarkeit, die er ausstrahlte, hatte ihn ziemlich beeindruck. Harry hatte sich auch nicht davon abschrecken lassen, dass er ihn bereits in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde vor allen vorgeführt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er geglaubt, sich den Respekt dieses Mannes verdienen zu können, doch dem war nicht so gewesen. Stattdessen folgte Gemeinheit auf Gemeinheit und auch wenn Snape schon mehr als einmal sein Leben beschützt und gerettet hatte, so hatte dies nicht verhindern können, dass beide sich gegenseitig verabscheuten.

Heute war Freitag und endlich hatten die Schüler den Unterricht hinter sich gebracht und freuten sich nun auf das Wochenende. Fröhlich schwatzend saßen sie in der Großen Halle und aßen zu Abend. Harry saß neben seinen Freunden, die sich ebenfalls fröhlich mit ihren Klassenkameraden unterhielten. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Er hörte ihnen nicht einmal zu. Es war ihm egal, welche Quidditch-Mannschaft gerade welche andere geschlagen hatte, oder wie Hermine fasziniert mit einer Siebtklässlerin über das Fach ‚Alte Runen' diskutierte.

Er aß kaum etwas, doch niemand schien es zu bemerken. Sie waren fröhlich und glücklich und Harry nahm es ihnen nicht übel. Er mochte seine Freunde und wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm traurig waren. Er war traurig genug für sie alle. Er wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnten. Wie sollten sie auch nachempfinden können, wie es ihm ging. Sie alle hatten Familien, die sie liebten. Und wen hatte er? Niemanden. Er war ganz allein. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie er und Sirius Pläne geschmiedet hatten für den vergangenen Sommer. Klar, Sirius hätte das Haus am Grimmauldplatz nicht verlassen können, doch es war schön sich der Illusion hinzugeben.

Sie hatten darüber geredet, vielleicht einen kleinen Urlaub zu machen, in Griechenland. Harry war fasziniert von den alten Tempeln der Griechen. Er wusste nicht woher diese Faszination oder beinahe schon Besessenheit kam, doch irgendwie konnte er davon nicht genug bekommen. Er hatte im letzten Schuljahr alle Bücher, die es dazu in der Bibliothek gab verschlungen. Ja, ein Urlaub in Griechenland wäre fantastisch gewesen, aber leider war es nie dazu gekommen. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen, dass er diese Reise trotzdem unternehmen wollte, sobald sich die Möglichkeit dazu bot.

Hermine und Ron standen vom Tisch auf und fragten Harry, ob mit nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde, doch Harry lehnte, wie jeden Abend, ab. Er wollte allein sein und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Das Wetter war auch am Abend noch viel zu schön, um drinnen zu hocken. Seine beiden Freunde hatten es schon nach der ersten Woche aufgegeben, ihn zu fragen, ob sie ihn begleiten sollten, da Harry diese immer ablehnte. Sorge spiegelt sich in Hermines Augen, doch er ignorierte das und begab sich nach draußen.

Wie jeden Abend, begab er sich zu einem großen Stein, der an einer versteckten Stelle am Ufer des Sees lag. Hier fühlte er wenigstes etwas Frieden. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber dieser Ort spendete ihm Trost. Es war wunderschön, wenn die Sonne langsam unterging und sich rötlich verfärbte. Die Farben, die sie auf den See warf waren einfach atemberaubend. Hier fühlte sich frei und geborgen. Hier konnte in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen, ohne dass ihn jemand sah.

Jeden Abend ging er etwa eine Viertelstunde bevor er im Gemeinschaftsraum sein musste wider ins Schloss. Und jeden Abend saßen seine Freunde noch dort und warteten auf ihn. Sie taten zwar immer so, als würden sie nicht extra dort auf ihn warten, doch Harry konnte jedes Mal die Erleichterung sehen, wenn er die Portraittür öffnete. Genauso, wie er die Hoffnung in ihren Augen sehen konnte, dass er sich ihnen endlich anvertrauen würde. Doch Harry tat es nicht. Er nickte ihnen jedes Mal nur leicht zu und verschwand dann in seinem Schlafsaal.

Doch irgendwie konnte er sich an diesem Abend nicht von dem Anblick des Sees losreißen. Die Sonne war blutrot und spiegelte sich in den Wellen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Wärme stieg in ihm auf. Er wusste nicht woher es kam, doch es war seit Monaten das Intensivste, was er je gefühlt hatte. Er wusste, dass es bereits nach zehn war. Genauso, wie er wusste, dass er Ärger bekommen würde, sollte man ihn erwischen, doch das war ihm egal. Alles was zählte war dieses warme Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte und das er in vollen Zügen genoss.

Harry konnte von seinem Platz aus das Schloss betrachten. Auch dieses wurde von der roten Sonne bestrahlt. Es wirkte so ruhig und so friedlich und nichts deutete auch die Hektik hin, die tagsüber darin herrschte. Es kam ihn so unwirklich vor, wie eine Landschaftsmalerei. Harry saß da und genoss einfach das Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Er fragte sich nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kam. Dafür war es nach den Monaten der Trauer einfach zu willkommen.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne bereits untergegangen und Harry saß immer noch auf dem Stein und bewunderte, was er sah. Doch langsam wurde es Zeit wieder ins Schloss zu gehen. Nicht dass Ron und Hermine noch die Lehrer alarmieren würden, weil er nicht da war. Langsam stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Er ging durch das große Portal und richtete seine Schritte zu dem Turm der Gryffindors.

„Stehen bleiben, Potter.", schnarrte auf einmal die Stimmer seines Zaubertränkelehrers hinter ihm. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Er sah Snape nicht an, sondern richtete seine Augen auf den Boden. „Was haben Sie um diese Zeit noch auf den Gängen zu suchen?", fragte der Lehrer barsch.

Harry ließ seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet und antwortete nicht. Sollte der Mann vor ihm doch Hauspunkte abziehen. Was waren schon Hauspunkte?

Snape wartete kurz, doch als keine Antwort auf seine Frage kam, erhob er seine Stimme von neuem. „Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt, Potter. Reden Sie!", blaffte er ihn an.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und traurige Augen starrten in die seines Professors. „Ich habe die Zeit vergessen, als ich draußen spazieren war.", sagte Harry leise.

„So so, die Zeit vergessen.", schnarrte Snape. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen."

Harry nickte nur, drehte sich langsam um und ging davon.

Er ließ einen besorgten Tränkemeister zurück. Ja. So ungern es Severus zugab, er machte sich Sorgen um den Jungen. Vor den Sommerferien hatte er noch geglaubt, dass die Trauer des Jungen vergehen würde, doch nun, beinahe drei Monate später, war der Junge immer noch so traurig wie an dem Tag, als er seinen Paten verloren hatte. Er kannte solche Gefühle normalerweise nicht und wusste nicht, wieso er ausgerechnet für diesen Jungen solche Gefühle aufbringen konnte. Immerhin war das der Sohn seines Schulfeindes. Der Sohn des Mannes, der ihn damals nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte und der ihn regelrecht in die Arme von Lucius Malfoy getrieben hatte, der ihn davon überzeugt hatte, sich Voldemort anzuschließen.

Viel zu spät hatte er damals bemerkt, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte. Er war den Versprechungen des Dunklen Lords auf den Leim gegangen und zahlte noch immer dafür. Er hatte eine schreckliche Kindheit gehabt und auch die Schule war für ihn nicht leicht gewesen, dank Potter und seinen Freunden. Voldemort hatte ihm Respekt versprochen und dass seine Feinde leiden würden und er hatte sich von seiner Wut blenden lassen. Er war diesem Monster gefolgt und war gezwungen schreckliche Dinge zu tun, wenn er selbst überleben wollte. Doch das störte ihn nicht. Seine Gefühle hatte er schon in der Schule immer versteckt und jeder der ihn damals sah, als er in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords trat, musste sich fragen, ob dieser Mensch überhaupt Gefühle hatte.

Manchmal hatte er sich das sogar selbst gefragt. Durch seine Unbarmherzigkeit stieg er schnell in der Gunst des Lords und so sollte er eines Tages für seine Treue und Zuverlässigkeit belohnt werden. Ihm wurde in dem Moment klar, dass er sehrwohl noch Gefühle hatte, als Voldemort ihm seinen Vater brachte. Sein Geschenk war es, den Peiniger seiner Kindheitstage töten zu dürfen. Die flehenden Augen, die ihn stumm ansahen, als er den Todesfluch sprach, hatte er niemals vergessen. Es hätte ihm egal sein müssen, ob er den Mann, der ihn als Kind misshandelt hatte, tötete, doch das war es nicht. Erschrocken hatte er erkannt, was aus ihm geworden war und noch am selben Abend war er zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte um seine Hilfe gebeten. Unverständlicherweise hatte sie ihm der alte Mann gewährt.

Seitdem war er ein Spion in den Reihen der Todesser und ihm war klar geworden, dass er sich nun erst Recht keine Gefühle erlauben durfte, wenn er diesen Spagat schaffen und dabei am Leben bleiben wollte. Und das alles hatte wunderbar geklappt, bis dieser Junge hier in der Schule aufgetaucht war, der seinem Vater so unendlich ähnlich gewesen war. Er mochte diesen Jungen nicht und wollte ihn auch nicht mögen. Und trotzdem hatte dieser Junge irgendetwas an sich gehabt, das trotzdem dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, ihn beschützen zu müssen. Es gab dafür keinen logischen Grund und er hatte sich einige Male selbst dafür verflucht.

Er hatte seine Sorge um diesen Jungen darauf geschoben, dass Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass ihm etwas geschah, doch tief in sich wusste er, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war und schließlich hatte er sich damit abgefunden. Und nun war der Junge so vollkommen anders, als die Jahre zuvor. Er schien einsam und verlassen und schaffte es nicht, von selbst wieder aus diesem Loch zu kommen.

Severus hatte begonnen sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, als er im Sommer von Dumbledore abgestellt worden war, um auf den Jungen zu achten. Er war ihm gefolgt, als dieser durch die Straßen diese Muggelsiedlung geschlichen war, ziellos und ohne Unterlass. Und er hatte dabei zusehen müssen, wie er von einer Bande Jugendlicher zusammengeschlagen wurde und nicht das Geringste unternahm, sich dagegen zu wehren. Es hatte ihn in den Fingern gejuckt, dazwischen zu gehen, doch es war helllichter Tag und das hätte nur wieder lästige Fragen des Ministeriums gegeben.

Als er zu Dumbledore zurückkam hatte er darum gebeten, nicht mehr auf den Jungen aufpassen zu müssen, da er genug zu tun habe und der hatte ihm diese Bitte gewährt. Er hatte gehofft, dass Potter sich fangen würde bis das neue Schuljahr wieder beginnen würde, doch dem war nicht so gewesen. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass der Junge noch genauso traurig war, wie zu Beginn. Er hatte sich vollkommen zurückgezogen. Severus hatte während seines Unterrichts versucht, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, indem er ihn noch schlimmer behandelte als zuvor, doch aus den Blicken des Jungen konnte er nur Ablehnung erkennen und er erhielt keine Reaktion auf seine Provokationen. Und das, obwohl sich der Gryffindor noch nie zurückhalten konnte.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. Warum machte er sich schon wieder über Potter Gedanken? Warum war ihm nicht egal, dass der herumlief, wie eine Leiche, blass und ohne Leben? Nein, er würde sich keine Gedanken mehr darum machen. Sollte Potter doch weiter vor sich hinvegetieren. Ihm war es egal. Damit verbannte er die Gedanken an den Jungen aus seinem Kopf und machte weiterhin seine Runde durchs Schloss, immer auf der Suche nach Schülern, die verbotener Weise draußen herum schlichen.

_**A/N: **So das war's für heute. Ich hoffe, ich konnte mit diesem Chap ausdrücken, was ich wollte und ihr habt erkannt, dass Harry der Harry ist, den wir aus den Büchern kennen. Ich würde mich riesig über Kommis freuen. Ein wunderschönes Wochenende noch._


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Zaubertrankunterricht_

Das Wochenende verging und Harry tat nichts anderes, als draußen um den See herum zu schleichen. Abends kehrte er, wie sonst auch immer kurz vor zehn in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück und ging dann sofort schlafen. Am Sonntagnachmittag hatte er eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy gehabt, oder besser gesagt, Malfoy mit ihm. Der Blonde hatte ihm, wie immer, Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, doch Harry hatte den verblüfften Jungen einfach stehen gelassen.

Der Montagmorgen kam und mit ihm auch wieder der Unterricht. In der ersten Stunde hatten die Sechstklässler Gryffindors zusammen mit den Huffelpuffs Zauberkunst. Es war eine sehr aufregende Stunde, in der sie lernten Dinge aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen. Harry schaffte es, gleich nach Hermine, bei seinem dritten Versuch einen Stuhl aus dem Nichts herbei zu zaubern, was ihm ein Lob von Professor Flitwick einbrachte, das ihm aber vollkommen egal zu sein schien.

Was folgte, war eine todlangweilige Doppelstunde ‚Geschichte der Zauberei', sowie eine Stunde ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', ehe sich wieder sämtliche Schüler zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle versammelten. Harry aß wieder nur sehr wenig. Er war mittlerweile wirklich erschreckend dürr, doch das interessierte ihn nicht und die Schulkleidung versteckte diese Tatsache. Er hatte eben keinen Hunger.

Als nächstes würden drei Stunden Zaubertränke anstehen. Mittlerweile brauten sie komplizierterere Tränke und deshalb waren die Unterrichtseinheiten in diesem Fach nun auch länger. Eine halbe Stunde später war das Mittagessen vorbei und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Harry saß wieder neben Ron und Hermine, da diese niemals zugelassen hätten, dass er alleine saß.

Die Kerkertür wurde aufgestoßen und Severus Snape betrat das Klassenzimmer. Er ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Pult, drehte sich herum und sah hinunter auf seine Schüler. „Wir werden heute einen Trank brauen, dessen Ergebnis die Schüler der sechsten Klassen bekanntermaßen sehr amüsant finden. Schlagen sie Seite 463 auf und lesen Sie. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde.", sagte er kalt, ehe er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und begann Arbeiten anderer Klassen zu korrigieren.

Harry begann, wie die anderen Schüler, zu lesen und machte sich hier und da ein paar Notizen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er diesen Trank auch nur halbwegs interessant finden würde, obwohl… Vielleicht war es ja doch ganz interessant. Da er bereits fertig gelesen hatte, las er sich noch einmal den ersten Abschnitt durch.

_Memoria reinkarnia_

_Der Trank „Memoria reinkarnia" erlaubt es dem Trinkenden sich an ein früheres Leben zu erinnern. Bekanntermaßen sind Körper und Geist zwei Dinge, die voneinander getrennt werden können. Die Menschen sind eigentlich nur Körperhüllen, von denen jeder einzelne eine uralte Seele in sich trägt. Sie hat zahllose Male in der Vergangenheit in anderen Körpern gewohnt. Jede Seele ist schon geboren worden und auch gestorben und ist millionenfach in endlosen Generationen wiedergeboren worden. _

_Viele Muggel glauben ebenfalls daran, früher schon einmal gelebt zu haben. Sie haben daher ebenfalls Methoden zu finden versucht, die ihnen diese Leben offenbaren. Auffallend dabei ist, dass sie in der Regel etwas Bedeutendes waren. Alle waren Fürsten, Prinzessinnen, Indianerhäuptlinge oder ähnliches. Nur selten hört man von jemandem, der sich daran erinnern kann, dass er in einer früheren Inkarnation gewöhnlicher Bauer, Hausfrau oder Dachdecker war. Eine Tatsache, die dafür spricht, dass die Methoden zur Erforschung der früheren Leben reiner Humbug ist. Die meisten Muggel glauben jedoch, dass ihre Seele nur ihnen allein gehört und nach dem Ende ihrer Existenz verschwindet. Vollkommener Unsinn, wie wir wissen._

„_Memoria reinkarnia" erlaubt es uns Zauberern und Hexen zuverlässig einen Einblick in unsere früheren Leben zu geben. Die Zubereitung des Trankes ist nicht einfach…_

„Bücher weg.", unterbrach Snape die Stille, die im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke geherrscht hatte. „Da der Trank kompliziert ist, werden sie ihn in Dreiergruppen brauen. Die erforderlichen Zutaten finden sie im Zutatenschrank. Die drei Haare eines Einhorns holen Sie sich bitte an meinem Schreibtisch ab. Sie haben bis fünfzehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsschluss Zeit. Danach wird jeder von Ihnen die Möglichkeit erhalten, den Trank zu testen. Während Ihr Trank abkühlt können sie schon mit den Hausaufgaben beginnen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen einen drei Seiten langen Aufsatz, über die Verwendung von Einhornhaaren in Zaubertränken. Beginnen Sie."

Harry, Ron und Hermine begannen mit den Vorbereitungen ihres Trankes. Ron erhitzte schon einmal das Wasser im Kessel, während Hermine die erforderlichen Zutaten aus dem Zutatenschrank holte und Harry sich auf den Weg machte, sich die drei Einhornhaare von Snape zu holen. Da die drei Gryffindors in der hintersten Reihe saßen, musste Harry sich in der Reihe vor Snapes Schreibtisch anstellen und war als letzter dran.

„Na, Mister Potter, gespannt darauf zu erfahren, wie berühmt Sie in Ihrem früheren Leben waren?", fragte er so leise, dass nur Harry es verstehen konnte. „Ich persönlich würde ja darauf tippen, dass Sie früher ein Troll waren und nur ausversehen in dem Körper eines Menschen gelandet sind."

„Vielleicht habe ich ja beim nächsten Mal mehr Glück und bin wieder ein Troll.", entgegnete Harry, schnappte sich das Einhornhaar und ging zu seinem Platz zurück.

Snape schaute ihm nur verblüfft hinterher, auch wenn man dies an seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen konnte. Er hatte es tatsächlich endlich geschafft, dass der Junge auf seine Sticheleien reagierte. Gut, die Reaktion war nicht die Gewünschte. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn der Junge ihn angefahren hätte, aber immerhin hatte er eine Reaktion gezeigt.

Harry setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden, die bereits begonnen hatten die Zutaten klein zu schneiden. Er begann das Haar des Einhorns in millimetergroße Stücke zu schneiden. Kurz darauf begann Hermine damit den Trank zu brauen, während die Jungen weiterhin die Zutaten vorbereiteten. Harry hatte gerade damit angefangen die gepanzerten Rollkäfer zu zermahlen, als Snape, der durch die Klasse schritt um die bisherigen Fortschritte zu prüfen, vor ihm stehen blieb und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. „Sie, Mister Potter, werden für die Unverschämtheit vorhin das Vergnügen haben, als erster den Trank zu probieren.", zischte er, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und weiterging. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn nur fragend an, doch Harry ignorierte das gekonnt und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Rollkäfern zu.

Nach etwas über eine Stunde war der Trank fertig und sie konnten mit ihrem Aufsatz beginnen, während dieser abkühlte. Also begann Harry, die Fakten über die Verwendung des Einhornhaars zusammen zu tragen. Er hatte etwa eine Seite fertig, als Snape die Klasse aufforderte, den Trank in Phiolen abzufüllen. Jeweils vier Stück mussten befüllt werden. Eine für jeden Schüler und die vierte für Snape, damit er den Trank benoten konnte.

Harry wusste, dass er jetzt gleich als Erster vor der ganzen Klasse den Trank ausprobieren musste. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, schließlich hatte Hermine ihn gebraut. Er konnte also nicht schief gegangen sein. Er hatte zumindest die erforderliche Färbung.

Snape stand wieder vor der Klasse am Pult. „Wir werden jetzt beginnen, den Trank zu testen. Mister Potter, kommen Sie nach vorn.", befahl er.

Harry stand auf und ging langsam nach vorn. Er entkorkte die Phiole und trank sie ohne zu zögern. Und es passierte… nichts. Er sah kein früheres Leben vor sich. Verwundert schaute er zu Hermine. Sollte sie den Trank etwa doch nicht richtig gebraut haben?

Snape schaute erwartungsvoll auf den Jungen vor sich. Warum passierte denn nichts? Normalerweise müsste er bereits kurz in einem roten Licht aufgeleuchtet haben. Der Trank schien doch in Ordnung zu sein. Er wollte ihn gerade wieder auf seinen Platz schicken, als Harry plötzlich aufkeuchte und von einem weißen Licht umgeben wurde, ehe er einfach so zusammenbrach. Snape konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und so schlug der Gryffindor mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Boden auf.

Die ganze Klasse schaute erschrocken auf Harry, der nun reglos am Boden lag. „Granger, Weasley, bringen sie Ihren Trank nach vorn und schaffen Sie Potter auf die Krankenstation.", bellte Snape. Verwirrt eilten Ron und Hermine zu ihrem Freund und Hermine zauberte eine Trage herbei, mit der sie Harry in Richtung Krankenstation vor sich her schweben ließ.

Dort kam die Krankenschwester auch gleich zu ihnen gewuselt und fragte was geschehen sei. Hermine erzählte in kurzen Worten was passiert war, während Madame Pomfrey Harry in eines der Krankenbetten schweben ließ. Sie begann ihn zu untersuchen, während Harrys Freunde daneben standen und auf ihre Ergebnisse warteten. Nach beinahe fünf Minuten ließ die Krankenschwester Hogwarts' ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann an zu dem Kamin der Krankenstation.

Sie nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und streute es in den Kamin. Als sich die Flammen grün färbten, sagte sie laut und deutlich: „Albus Dumbledores Büro." und steckte ihren Kopf in die Flammen. Kurze Zeit später zog sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück und ging wieder zu ihrem Patienten.

oooooooooo

Es klopfte an der Tür zu dem Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters. Ein barsches „Herein" folgte und Albus Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer.

„Du bist es, Albus.", schnaubte Snape. „Ich habe Dich schon erwartet."

„Was ist passiert, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore ohne Umschweife.

„Das kann ich Dir nicht sagen.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Das kann doch nicht Dein ernst sein.", erwiderte Dumbledore scharf. „Severus, es obliegt Deiner Verantwortung, die Schüler nur solche Tränke probieren zu lassen, die korrekt gebraut sind und ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen."

Snape fuhr wütend herum. „Meinst Du, dass weiß ich nicht?", schrie er beinahe.

„Vielleicht warst Du etwas leichtsinnig, da es sich um Harry gehandelt hat.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wage es nie wieder, mir so etwas zu unterstellen, Albus.", knurrte Snape. „Ich würde nie wegen irgendwelcher persönlichen Gefühle einen meiner Schüler ernsthaft in Gefahr bringen. Auch Harry Potter nicht."

„Dann frage ich mich, wie es dazu kommt, dass Harry jetzt bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation liegt.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

„ICH WEISS ES NICHT, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL.", schrie Snape. „Ich habe den Trank den er zusammen mit Granger und Weasley gebraut hat untersucht. Es ist alles in Ordnung damit. Normalerweise dürfte er jetzt nicht auf der Krankenstation sein."

Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus.", seufzte er. „Weißt Du, wie man ihm helfen kann?"

Snape schnaubte. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was überhaupt passiert ist. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand so auf den Trank reagiert."

„Wir sollten auf die Krankenstation gehen. Vielleicht hat Poppy noch etwas herausgefunden.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Snape nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie Snapes Büro.

oooooooooo

Zehn Minuten später betraten die beiden Männer die Krankenstation. Poppy saß bei dem Bett ihres Patienten und schaute auf, als sie eintraten.

Sie stand auf und trat auf die beiden Männer zu.

„Hast Du doch noch etwas gefunden, Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore.

Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann keinen Grund finden, warum der Junge jetzt dort liegt. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er in einem Koma liegt. Ich musste seine Freunde in den Gemeinschaftsraum schicken. Miss Granger war vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, da sie es war, die den Trank hauptsächlich gebraut hat."

„Ich werde nachher noch mit ihr sprechen. Laut Severus war mit dem Zaubertrank alles in Ordnung. Harrys Reaktion darauf war also nicht durch einen Fehler ihrerseits verursacht worden.", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Kannst Du irgendetwas für ihn tun?", fragte Snape.

„Solange ich die Ursache nicht kenne, nein. Wir können nur abwarten.", sagte Poppy bedrückt. „Ich kann ihn nur mit Wasser und Nährstofftränken versorgen. Severus, davon bräuchte ich noch ein paar. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn Du mir die stärksten bringen würdest, die Du da hast."

„Wieso die stärksten?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

Madame Pomfrey ging wortlos zu dem Bett des Jungen und schlug dessen Decke zurück. Er trug einen weißen Pyjama. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie ihm das Oberteil ausgezogen und Snape hatte Mühe ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken. Neben etlichen blauen, gelben und grünen Flecken, die er scheinbar von dieser Muggeljugendgang erhalten hatte, war der Junge total abgemagert. Die Rippen stachen regelrecht hervor. Der Gryffindor war beinahe nur noch Haut und Knochen. Poppy schwang traurig ihren Zauberstab und kleidete den Jungen so wieder an, ehe sie ihn zudeckte.

„Er scheint seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig zu essen.", sagte sie.

„Ich werde mich sofort daran machen, den Trank zu brauen.", sagte Snape und verließ mit wehenden Roben die Krankenstation.

oooooooooo

Es waren bereits drei Tage vergangen und Harry war noch immer nicht wieder aufgewacht. Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich um ihn und versuchte ihn wenigstens körperlich wieder aufzupäppeln. Am gestrigen Tag war ein Kollege aus dem St. Mungos hier gewesen und hatte den Jungen ebenfalls untersucht, doch auch er konnte keine Antwort darauf finden, was passiert war, und wie man ihm helfen konnte.

Hermine und Ron verbrachten jede freie Minute an Harrys Bett und erzählten ihm, was er in der Zwischenzeit verpasst hatte. Dumbledore hatte inzwischen mit dem Mädchen gesprochen, doch sie machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe.

Snape hatte weiter versucht zu ergründen, was geschehen war, doch keines seiner unzähligen Bücher konnte ihn darüber Auskunft geben, was passiert war. Und dass es Harry nicht besser zu gehen schien, machte die ganze Sache nicht leichter.

Poppy hatte ihn gebeten heute Abend einen neuen Schwung Nährstofftränke zu bringen. So machte er sich langsam auf den Weg. Als er in der Krankenstation ankam herrschte dort ein heilloses durcheinander. Offenbar hatte es beim Quidditchtraining der Huffelpuffs einen Unfall gegeben, in den drei der Spieler verwickelt waren. Madame Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sich um die gebrochenen Knochen und Schürfwunden der Spieler zu kümmern.

Gehetzt kam sie auf ihn zu. „Severus, kannst Du dem Jungen bitte den Trank einflößen? Ich muss mich erst mal um die Huffelpuffs kümmern.", bat sie ihn.

Snape nickte steif und ging dann zu Harrys Bett, vor dem ein nachdenklicher Albus Dumbledore saß.

„Was tust Du hier?", fragte Snape.

Der alte Zauberer seufzte und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Ich versuche per Okklumentik mit Harry Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber ich komme einfach nicht durch.", sagte er.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es zusammen versuchen.", schlug Snape vor.

„Das wäre vielleicht eine ganz gute Idee. Aber nicht mehr heute. Ich bin zu erschöpft um es noch weiter zu versuchen.", nickte Dumbledore erschöpft.

Snape trat näher an Harry heran und erstarrte, als der Junge plötzlich wieder in diesem hellen Licht aufleuchtete. Erschrocken wich er zurück und blickte zu dem Gryffindor, dessen Leuchten nun wieder verschwunden war.

„Was zum…", keuchte er.

„Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, doch der Junge zeigte keine Reaktion.

Dumbledore fragte sich, was geschehen war. Warum war das weiße Licht erneut erschienen und wieder verschwunden. „Poppy, komm schnell!", rief er.

Die Krankenschwester eilte herbei. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie.

„Das Leuchten. Es war wieder da.", erklärte Dumbledore.

Poppy zog ihren Zauberstab und begann Harry zu untersuchen. „Tut mir Leid, ich kann keine Veränderung feststellen.", sagte sie, nachdem sie den Zauberstab wieder gesenkt hatte. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

Snape trat wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, um ihm den Trank einzuflößen und erneut leuchtete der Junge auf. Was sollte das?

„Du scheinst diese Reaktion bei ihm auszulösen.", stellte der Direktor Hogwarts' erstaunt fest. Und tatsächlich, als Snape erneut einen Schritt zurücktrat verschwand das weiße Licht um Harry wieder. Fragend sah er zu seinem Mentor. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?


	4. Chapter 4

hallo Ihr Lieben,

ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei denen bedanken, die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben (auch wenn die Zahl der Schwarzleser ungleich höher ist, als die Zahl derer, die ein Review hinterlassen haben - hey, gebt euch doch einen ruck, und schreibt was, wenn es euch gefällt)

Ich hoffe, dass euch auch das neue Kapitel gefällt.

Ich wünsche euch, ein wunderschönes Wochenende.

Liebe grüße,

Nerventod

oooooooooo_  
_

_4. Erinnerungen?_

Dumbledore schaute noch immer zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was vor sich ging. Warum nur leuchtete Harry auf, wenn sich ihm sein Professor nährte? "Severus, mein Junge, du scheinst diese Reaktion auszulösen.", sagte er nachdenklich.

"Das merke ich auch!", erwiderte Snape scharf. "Die Frage ist nur, warum er so reagiert."

"Wir werden später versuchen, das herauszufinden. Du solltest ihm jetzt den Trank geben.", sagte der Direktor Hogwarts.

Snape nickte und beugte sich wieder zu seinem Schüler hinunter, um ihn den Trank einzuflößen. Wieder begann Harry zu leuchten. Als Snape sich gerade über Harry gebeugt hatte, streckte dieser plötzlich auf. Er riss die Augen auf und packte mit beiden Händen Snapes Gesicht. Der Zaubertränkelehrer keuchte auf. Dumbledore schaute die beiden erschrocken an. Auch er wusste nicht, was los war. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie die beiden Männer von einem weißen Licht umgeben wurden.

Snape und Harry jedoch, fanden sich in der Erinnerung an das Leben eines anderen wieder.

_Ein sechzehnjähriger Junge, mit dunkeln, kurz geschorenen Haaren, trat durch die Absperrung die zum Gleis 9 ¾ führte. In diesem Jahr sollte er zum ersten Mal Hogwarts besuchen. Bisher hatte er eine Zauberschule in Griechenland besucht. Noch bis vor zwei Monaten hatte er dort gelebt. Doch seine Eltern, die dort als Auroren arbeiteten, waren bei einem Einsatz ums Leben gekommen. Nun lebte er bei seinen Großeltern hier in England. Er fühlte sich hier allein. All seine Freunde waren noch in Griechenland. Er fragte sich, ob er an dieser Schule Anschluss finden könnte, schließlich waren die meisten schon mehr als fünf Jahre zusammen. Seine Großeltern hatten ihn von der Schule erzählt und er fragte sich, in welches der Häuser er kommen würde._

_Der Bahnsteig war überfüllt mit Menschen. Überall standen Schüler mit ihren Eltern herum und verabschiedeten sich von ihnen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich durch die Menge und betrat den Zug. Er suchte nach einem freien Abteil, welches er ziemlich am Ende des Zuges auch fand, und setzte sich hinein. Der Zug würde in fünf Minuten abfahren und als er aus dem Zugfenster sah, bemerkte er, wie sich der Bahnsteig langsam lehrte. _

_Als der Zug anfuhr, seufzte er und holte aus seinem Koffer ein Buch. Seine Großeltern hatten ihm erzählt, wie lange diese Zugfahrt dauerte und er musste sich irgendwie beschäftigen. Sein Großvater hatte ihm "Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" geschenkt und er wollte sich nun mit dieser Schule vertraut machen. Er hatte gerade begonnen zu lesen, als die Tür zu seinem Abteil aufgeschoben wurde. Herein trat ein großer schwarzhaariger Junge. "Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte dieser._

_"Natürlich, setzt Dich doch.", erwiderte der Sitzende und deutete auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber. Der andere schritt herein, wuchtete sein Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und setzte sich dem anderen gegenüber._

_"Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen. Bis Du neu?", fragte der Junge, der sich gerade gesetzt hatte._

_"Ja, ich bin neu. Mein Name ist Vin Hallwood. Freut mich, Dich kennen zu lernen.", entgegnete der andere und reichte ihm die Hand. _

_Severus nahm sie und nickte ihm zu. "Hattest du vorher Privatunterricht, oder warum habe ich dich noch nie gesehen?", fragte er._

_"Nein, ich habe bis vor kurzem in Griechenland gelebt und bin auch dort zur Schule gegangen.", sagte Vin._

_"Also bist Du mit deinen Eltern hierher gezogen?", fragte Severus weiter._

_"Nein, ich bin zu meinen Großeltern hierher gezogen.", erklärte der Andere. Er wollte dem Jungen nicht erzählen, dass seine Eltern tot waren_

_Severus schien zu bemerken, dass der andere etwas verheimlichte, respektierte aber sein Wunsch nicht darüber reden zu wollen und ließ ihn in Ruhe. "Was liest Du da?", fragte er statt dessen um von dem Thema abzulenken._

_"Oh, das ist ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'. Mein Großvater hat es mir geschenkt. Ich wollte ein wenig darin lesen, um mehr über die neue Schule zu erfahren.", erwiderte Vin, dankbar, dass der andere nicht weiter nachbohrte._

_"Ja, das habe ich auch gemacht, als ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Es ist sehr interessant. Wenn du Fragen hast, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, sie zu beantworten.", bot der andere Junge an._

_Vin ging gerne auf dieses Angebot ein und ließ sich von Severus alles über die vier Häuser erzählen. Dabei erfuhr er auch, dass Severus nach Slytherin ging, dem Haus, das scheinbar dem Vorurteil unterlag, nur Schwarzmagier hervorzubringen. Er fragte sich, in welches Haus er kommen würde. Von Gryffindor hielt der Junge, ihm gegenüber, nicht besonders viel. Da er sich ganz gut mit ihm verstand, hoffte er, dass er nicht von diesem sprechenden Hut, von dem er gehört hatte, in dieses Haus eingeteilt werden würde. Er bezweifelte stark, dass der andere dann noch mit ihm befreundet sein wollte._

_Sie wurden unterbrochen, als ein anderer die Abteitür aufzog. "Hallo, Schnievelus. Hast Du es immer noch nicht geschafft, Dich bei deinem Zaubertrank-Experimenten in die Luft zu sprengen? Ich hatte so darauf gehofft.", sagte ein Junge in ihrem Alter, dessen Haare wild zerzaust waren. An seiner Seite, standen drei weitere Jungen, die ebenfalls grinsten. Er grinste Severus spöttisch an._

_"Verschwinde, Potter", knurrte Severus._

_"Aber aber, Schnievelus, wir wollen uns doch nur, Deinem neuen Freund vorstellen. Das wirst Du uns doch nicht verwehren?", entgegnete der Strubbelkopf gespielt getroffen und fasste sich mit seiner Hand an seine Brust, worauf Severus nur seine Augen verdrehte und mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung zu dem Jungen, ihm gegenüber deutete._

_Die vier Jungen quetschen sich in das Abteil und traten zu Vin. Der Strubbelkopf streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen und sagte nur freundlicher: "Ich bin James Potter und das hier sind meine Freunde, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Freut uns, Dich kennen zu lernen."_

_Vin, der immer noch zu Severus geschaut hatte, richtete nun seinen Blick zu Potter und sein Freunden und reichte ihm die Hand. "Hallo, ich bin Vin Hallwood und ich finde es äußerst unhöflich, was Du zu Severus gesagt hast."_

_"Och, das war doch nur ein Spaß zwischen mir und dem ollen Schnievelus. Das stört den noch gar nicht.", erwiderte Potter leichthin._

_"Potter, verschwinde mit deinen Freunden dorthin, woher Du gekommen ist.", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen._

_Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum. "Du hast überhaupt nichts zu sagen, Malfoy.", blaffte er den Jungen an, der gerade hinter ihnen das Abteil betreten hatte._

_Malfoy, der sehr groß war, und schulterlanges blondes Haar hatte, zog nur arrogant eine Augenbraue nach oben und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. "Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, Potter, dass Du Dich von uns Slytherins fern halten sollst.", erwiderte der Blonde spöttisch. "Geh zu deinen Gryffindor-Freunden, wo Du muggelliebender Blutsverräter hingehörst. Ich wette, Evens wird schon auf Dich warten. Und nimm Deine dreckigen Freunde mit."_

_Potter blitzte ihn wütend an, verschwand dann aber, samt seinen Freunden, aus dem Abteil._

_"Was sollte der Scheiß, Malfoy?", blaffte Severus aufgebracht. "Ich habe Dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich Deine Hilfe nicht brauche. Ich kann mich gut alleine verteidigen."_

_"Natürlich kannst du das, mein lieber Severus, aber ich wollte uns ersparen, dass wir alle noch einmal Deine Unterhosen sehen müssen.", entgegnete der andere Junge unberührt. " Und was sollte dann Dein neuer Freund von dir denken? Mein Name ist übrigens Lucius Malfoy." Er reichte Vin, der die ganze Szene ruhig beobachtet hatte, seine Hand, die dieser zögerlich entgegennahm. "Vin Hallwood.", nickte er dem anderem zu._

_Lucius setzte sich einfach auf einen der freien Plätze, und schaute Vin abschätzen an. Der hielt den Blick stand und wartete darauf was der andere nun sagen würde._

_Kurz darauf befand sich Vin in einem Verhör. Der blonde Slytherin versuchte mehr über Vin zu erfahren, doch dieser blockte die meisten seiner Fragen einfach ab. Severus saßen still daneben. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht traute, in der Anwesenheit des anderen etwas zu sagen und dass er sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Lucius machte keine Anzeichen, das Abteil wieder zu verlassen und blieb, während der ganzen restlichen Fahrt bei Ihnen._

_Vin schaute nicht schlecht, als er das Schloss erblickte. Es war sehr viel beeindruckender, als seine Schule in Griechenland und es war auch sehr viel größer. Sicher, auch seine Schule hatte immer beeindruckend auf ihn gewirkt, doch wie der Mond in diesem Moment das Schloss beschien, war einfach atemberaubend. Severus hatte, auch nachdem Lucius verschwunden war, kein Wort mehr gesprochen und ging nun griesgrämig neben ihm her. Es war kein angenehmes Schweigen. Vin hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, aber er wusste einfach nicht was. Also bestiegen sie schweigend eine der Kutschen, in der sie zusammen mit drei Huffelpuffs nach oben zum Schloss fuhren. Dort musste Vin bei Professor McGonagall auf die Ankunft der Erstklässler warten, während Severus bereits in die Große Halle ging._

_Zehn Minuten später, wurde er zusammen mit den Erstklässlern hineingeführt und blieb mit Ihnen zusammen vor einem alten Schemel, auf dem ein noch älter Hut lag, stehen. Als ältester unter ihnen, hatte er das Privileg, den Hut als erster aufzusetzen. Nach dem er vorhin, die vier Gryffindors kennen gelernt hatte, war er froh, als er nicht dort hin, sondern nach Slytherin gewählt wurde. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben Severus._

Das Licht um Harry und Snape verschwand. Harry keuchte und hielt mit seinen Händen den ebenfalls keuchenden Snape fest. Beide verstanden nicht, was da gerade passiert war. Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, schaute sie noch immer fassungslos an. So etwas hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht erlebt. Langsam setzte Harrys Verstand wieder ein und er ließ Snape los. Auch Snape erwacht aus der Starre, und er taumelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück.

Auch Dumbledore fand seine Sprache wieder. "Was ist geschehen?", fragte er.

Snape schaute ihm mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an und versuchte Worte für das zu finden, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Das, was er gerade gesehen hatte, hatte er nie erlebt. Er konnte sich noch genau an seine Zugfahrt in diesem Jahr erinnern, doch da gab es nie eine Person namens Vin Hallwood. Potter und seine Freunde hatten ihn zwar auch damals einem Besuch abgestattet und Lucius hatte sie vertrieben, doch diesen Jungen, mit den kurzen, dunklen Haaren, hatte er nie kennen gelernt. "Ich... Ich kann es einfach nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist.", stammelte er.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Ich muss genau wissen, was geschehen ist, Severus. Ihr wart über zehn Stunden von diesem Licht eingehüllt und es gab keine Möglichkeit, an Euch heranzukommen."

Snape nickte. "Gib mir ein paar Minuten, ich muss mir selbst erst einmal darüber klar werden, was da gerade passiert ist."

Auch Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wieso hatte er eine Begebenheit aus dem Leben Snapes gesehen? Wie war er überhaupt auf die Krankenstation kommen? Das letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er den Trank in Snapes Unterricht getrunken hatte. Doch der hatte doch nicht funktioniert. Hatte Hermine ihn doch falsch gebraut? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Mr. Potter, können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was geschehen ist?", riss ihn Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist.", sagte er noch immer atemlos.

Dumbledore schaute die beiden besorgt an. Er wusste nicht, was sie gesehen hatten, doch wenn selbst Severus Snape so durcheinander war, war das kein gutes Zeichen. Seinen Spion brachte sonst so leicht nichts aus der Ruhe. Er entschloss sich dazu, ihn später genau zu befragen. Jetzt sollten die beiden erst einmal etwas essen. Er rief eine der Hauselfen und ließ den beiden von ihr etwas bringen. Snape setzte sich nur widerwillig und aß etwas, doch Harry hatte einen Riesenhunger und ließ es sich schmecken.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, brachte Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder zu sich. "Bitte erzählt mir jetzt, was genau geschehen ist.", bat er und schaute fragend von einem zum anderem.

"Ich habe eine Erinnerung aus Snapes Leben gesehen.", sagte Harry.

"Das war keine Erinnerung aus meinem Leben!", fauchte Snape.

"Aber... Ich dachte... Ich meine, ich habe Sie doch gesehen.", stotterte Harry verblüfft.

"Potter, Sie können mir glauben, dass mein Gedächtnis noch ganz in Ordnung ist und ich durchaus in der Lage bin, mich noch an meine Schulzeit zu erinnern. Wenn ich dies wirklich erlebt hätte, dann wüsste ich es.", schnappte der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister.

"Beruhigt Euch, bitte.", bat Dumbledore. "Severus, bitte setzt Dich, Du machst mich total nervös."

Grummelnd setzte sich der Tränkemeister auf einen Stuhl und blickte den alten Direktor finster an. Der ließ sich davon jedoch nicht stören, sondern richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Harry. "Bitte, erzähle mir, was du gesehen hast."

Harry nickte langsam und begann dann zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, lehnte Dumbledore sich nachdenklich in seinen Stuhl zurück und schaute beide verwundert an. "Ich kann mich an keinen Schüler namens Vin Hallwood erinnern.", sagt er nachdenklich und strich sich über seinen langen Bart.

Snape schnaubte. " Was du nicht sagst, Albus."

Dumbledore ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren, sondern sprach ruhig weiter. "Das ist sehr seltsam. Ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat. Severus, was war das noch mal genau für ein Trank?"

Snape rollte mit seinen Augen. "_Memoria reinkarnia_, der Trank, durch den man sich an seine früheren Leben erinnern kann. Granger, Weasley oder Potter müssen irgendetwas daran versaut haben, denn erstens hat sich Potter nicht an ein früheres Leben erinnert und zweitens hat er sich dann, als er sich dann erinnert hat, an etwas erinnert, was nie geschehen ist. Ich würde sagen, das ist ein glattes T für diesen Trank."

"Ich weiß nicht, Severus. Irgendetwas kommt mir hier komisch vor.", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Gab es irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zu den Geschehnissen, an die Du Dich erinnern kannst?"

"In gewisser Hinsicht schon. Ich war damals allein in einem Abteil und Potter und seine Freunde sind tatsächlich zu mir gekommen und Potter hat mich auch mit exakt denselben Satz begrüßt. Auch Lucius kann damals und hat sie verscheucht. Doch danach, hat er sich die ganze Zeit mit mir unterhalten und versucht zu erkunden, ob er mich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords ziehen kann. Vielleicht wurden durch die Verbindung, die Potter durch seine Berührung zu mir hergestellt hat, zwei unterschiedliche Erinnerungen zu einer zusammengefasst."

" Aber ich kenne niemanden mit dem Namen Vin Hallwood. ", sagte Harry leise.

Beide Männer schauten nun zu ihm. Diese Theorie hatte sich so logisch angehört, doch wenn der Junge sich an niemanden mit diesem Namen erinnern konnte, konnte sie nicht zutreffen. Dumbledore war der erste, der sich wieder fing." Ich weiß nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, doch wir müssen herausfinden, was dahinter steckt.", sagte er.

"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Snape und auch Harry schaute ihn verwundert an.

"Ganz einfach.", entgegnete Dumbledore. "Wir müssen sehen, was passiert, wenn Harry den Trank erneut nimmt. Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Junge durchaus existiert hat, wie uns aber nicht mehr an ihn erinnern können, meine man unsere Gedächtnisse verändert hat. Wie das mit Harry zusammenhängt, kann ich leider nicht sagen. Harry, wärst du bereit dazu, den Trank noch einmal zu nehmen?"

Noch ehe Harry antworten konnte, ging Snape dazwischen. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten hinterher zu jagen. Wer weiß, was wir da gesehen haben."

"Genau deswegen müssen wir ja versuchen herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hat. Vielleicht ist es wirklich wichtig, Severus. Wir dürfen das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Harry. "Also Harry, wirst Du den Trank noch einmal nehmen?"

Harry nickte unsicher, was ihm ein verächtliches Schnauben von Snape einbrachte. Doch auch er wollte wissen, was er da gesehen hatte. Und auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er mit Snape zusammenarbeiten musste, würde es tun.

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden." Ich habe nichts anderes von Dir erwartet.", lächelte er ihn an. "Das Beste wird sein, Ihr kommt am Samstag in mein Büro. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass diese 'Erinnerungen', die Ihr gerade durchlebt habt, so lang gewesen ist, denke ich, es ist das Beste, wenn wir direkt nach dem Frühstück beginnen. Ich erwarte Euch also denn punkt neun." Damit stand er auf und verließ die Krankenstation.

Snape schaute Harry vernichtend an und Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen. "Na ja, immerhin hatten wir noch gute vier Tage zeit.", brachte er daher heraus.

Sein Zaubertränkelehrer schaute ihn nur verächtlich an. " Da sie es nicht wissen, Potter, muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass sie drei Tage in einer Art Koma gelegen haben. Übermorgen ist Samstag. Wir haben also keineswegs vier Tage zeit.", blaffte eher und verließ mitwehenden Roben ebenfalls die Krankenstation.

Zurück blieb ein nachdenklicher Harry Potter, der nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er erneut diesen Trank einnehmen würde. Doch seine Entscheidung war nicht falsch. Er wollte wissen, was es mit den Bildern, die er vorhin gesehen hatte, auf sich hatte und er würde es herausfinden.


	5. Chapter 5

ein review nur -heul-

aber ich werde es wohl hinnehmen müssen...

na, ich danke kathrina ch

lg nerventod_  
_

oooooooooo

_5. Angriff auf Severus_

Harry wachte am Samstagmorgen auf und streckte sich erstmal ausgiebig. Es war noch recht früh, doch er war einfach zu aufgeregt, um weiter zu schlafen. Die Erinnerung, die er zusammen mit Snape gesehen hatte, war ihm nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken gegangen. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Es war doch eindeutig eine Erinnerung von Snape. Und der hatte auch zugegeben, dass sich Teile davon so zugetragen hatten. Das war alles sehr merkwürdig. Er wollte unbedingt mehr erfahren.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war erst sechs Uhr morgens, Frühstück würde es also ersten einer Stunde gegen. Aber einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Vielleicht würde ihn ein wenig joggen gut tun. Gesagt, getan. Harry stieg leise aus seinem Bett, zog sich an und schlich aus dem Schlafsaal.

Er entschloss sich dazu, eine Runde um den See zu joggen. Das tat der im Grunde genommen oft, doch normalerweise war er nicht so früh dran. Er kam gerade in der Eingangshalle an, als er auf Snape traf. Harry schaute nicht schlecht. Sein Lehrer trug nicht die üblichen Roben, sondern eine schwarze Jogginghose und einen langärmlichen schwarzen Pullover. Beide musterten sich für eine Weile, doch schließlich löste Snapes sich aus seiner Starre. „So früh schon unterwegs? Sehr untypisch für einen Gryffindor.", schnarrte er und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ist das verboten?", fragte Harry ebenso schnippisch zurück.

Snapes schnaubte. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und gehen Sie mehr aus den Augen, Potter. Es genügt schon, wenn ich sie nachher ertragen muss." Damit drehte er sich um, und rauschte aus dem Schlossportal.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte ja was werden. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verließ ebenfalls das Schloss. Da Snape ebenfalls um den See lief, hielt Harry einfach einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm und kam nach einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder vor dem Schloss an.

In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, stellte er fest, dass die anderen noch nicht wach waren. Das war auch nicht untypisch. Immerhin war heute Samstag, und da ließen es sich die meisten Gryffindors nicht nehmen, auszuschlafen. Daher suchte er sich leise seine Sachen zusammen und ging dann ins Badezimmer. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, begab er sich nach unten in die Große Halle, wo die Hauselfen nun bereits den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatten. Harry seufzte und nahm sich etwas von dem Rührei mit Schinken und ein Brötchen, dass er ordentlich mit Butter beschmierte. Ehe er am gestrigen Tage die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, hatte ihn Madame Pomfrey noch einmal gründlich untersucht und ihm gesagt, dass er mehr essen solle, sonst würde sie persönlich in die Großer Halle kommen und ihn füttern und wenn das nicht helfen würde, würde sie Snape bitten das zu tun. Da Harry beide Alternativen schrecklich fand, zwang er sich daher, etwas zu essen, auch wenn er keinen Hunger hatte.

Allmählich füllte sich die Große Halle, doch nur wenige Gryffindors hatten bisher den Weg hier herunter gefunden. So saß er ziemlich einsam an den Tisch, doch das störte ihn nicht besonders. So hatte er genügend Zeit, um sich gedanklich darauf vorzubereiten, was Dumbledore, Snape und er vorhatten. Er hatte keine Angst davor, erneut vier Tage im Koma zu liegen, denn so, wie Madame Pomfrey ihm dieser Sache geschildert hatte, hatte er auf Snapes Anwesenheit reagiert und hätte wohl ewig im Koma gelegen, wenn er ihm nicht den Trank hätte einflößen sollen. Scheinbar hatte er auf dessen Anwesenheit reagiert. Wenn er also diesmal dabei war, würde es wohl nicht dazu kommen, dass er wieder so lange ohne Bewusstsein wäre.

Mittlerweile war es halb neun und Harry machte sich langsam auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Er war zwar etwas zeitig, aber besser zu früh, als zu spät. Am Wasserspeier angekommen, nannte er das Passwort und fuhr mit den Treppen nach oben. Er wollte gerade klopfen, als er von drinnen die Stimme seines Zaubertränkelehrers hörte.

„... du kannst mir sagen was du willst, ich halte das immer noch für reine Zeitverschwendung. Diese Erinnerung, oder was auch immer es war, war reiner Schwachsinn.", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Ich bleibe meiner Meinung. Wir müssen herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Und vielleicht hat es ja wirklich nichts zu bedeuten und wir können danach die ganze Sache vergessen."

Snape schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Harry hielt das für einen guten Zeitpunkt, um anzuklopfen. Das tat er dann auch, worauf er von dem Direktor hinein gebeten wurde. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, während Snape an einem der Fenster stand und hinaus blickte. So wie es aussah, war er gewillt, Harry zu ignorieren. Na, das konnte ja was werden. Dumbledore bat ihn hinüber zum Kamin, wo drei Sessel standen. Zwei von diesen standen sich sehr nahe gegenüber, während der dritte ein wenig weiter weg stand und zu den beiden gerichtet war. Harry setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und Dumbledore bat Snape, dem Jungen gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. Der Zaubertränkelehrer setzte sich mit finsterem Blick.

Auch Dumbledore setzte sich nun und gab Harry die Phiole mit dem Trank. Harry setzte, ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, an und trank deren Inhalt. Wieder passierte einige Momente gar nichts, doch dann leuchtete er erneut in dem weißen Licht auf. Seine Hände reichten nach vorne und umfassend die seines Trinker Lehrers, die die er auf seinen Knien gehabt hatte. Dumbledore konnte nur fasziniert zu sehen, wie das weiße Licht nun wieder beide einschloss.

_Vin ging nun schon seit zwei Wochen auf die neue Schule. Anschluss hatte er noch nicht richtig gefunden, daher ging er allein zum Frühstück. Lucius hatte mehrere Male ein Gespräch mit ihm angefangen, doch Vin hatte alle Versuche abgeblockt, sich aushorchen zu lassen. Er mochte den arroganten Blonden nicht und hielt auch nichts von dessen Ansichten, die dieser offen zur Schau stellte. Ihm war es egal, ob jemand reinblütig oder nicht war, doch er hütete sich davor, diese Einstellung in seinem Haus offen kund zu tun. Severus hat die auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts bereits gesagt, dass die meisten Schüler in Slytherin sehr auf die Reinheit des Blutes achteten und daher hielt er es für klüger, sich in diesem Punkt bedeckt zu halten._

_Dass er sich aber so vehement weigerte, etwas über sich und seine Einstellungen zu äußern, hatte ihm in seinem neuen Haus eine Außenseiterstellung eingebracht. Genauso, wie scheinbar Severus ein Außenseiter zu sein schien. Der Schwarzhaarige der noch im Zug, ehe diese vier Gryffindors und später Lucius hinzukamen, so offen war, war nun still und zurückhaltend. Da dies niemanden zu stören schien, war das wohl normal, doch Vin fragte sich, wieso der ihm so freundlich erschienene Junge sich so von allen zurückzog. Er hatte mehrere Male versucht, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, doch meist war dann Lucius hinzugekommen und Snape hatte ihn einfach abgeblockt._

_Vin kam in der Großen Halle an, und steuerte auf seinem Haustisch zu. Er war, wie immer, einer der letzten seines Hauses und setzte sich daher auf einen freien Platz am Ende des Tisches. In den ersten beiden Stunden heute, würden sie Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Gryffindors haben. Er mochte dieses Fach nicht. Er war eine absolute Katastrophe darin und musste immer höllisch aufpassen, den Zaubertrank nicht zum explodieren zu bringen. Außerdem hasste er es, wenn die vier Gryffindorfreunde vor dem Klassenzimmer immer wieder spitze Bemerkungen in Richtung Severus schickten. Der ging aber nie darauf ein, sondern versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Vin bewunderte seine Selbstbeherrschung._

_Als das Frühstück beendet war, folgte er seinem Klassenkameraden hinunter in die Kerker. Da er das Klassenzimmer als letztes betrat, setzte er sichert den einzigen noch freien Platz, neben Severus. Der Lehrer, Professor Marquis, zaubert ein Rezept an die Tafel und er begann damit den Trank zuzubereiten. Er blinzelte immer zu Severus hinüber, um sich bei ihm abzuschauen, wie es richtig ging, da dieser wirklich ein Händchen dafür zu haben schien._

_Severus war bereits so weit, sich vorn am Lehrertisch die letzte Zutat zu holen und stand daher auf und ging nach vorn. Vin bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie auch Black sich erhob, um sich diese Zutat zu holen und er hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, als würde dieser etwas in den Kessel von Severus fallen lassen. Verwirrt blickte er auf, doch Black war bereits weitergegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich geirrt. Er sah sich nach einmal im Klassenzimmer um und bemerkte, dass Lucius ebenfalls zu dem Kessel von Severus schaute. War vielleicht doch irgendetwas?_

_Doch in diesem Moment kam der Schwarzhaarige zurück zu seinen Platz und begann nun, die letzte Zutat vorsichtig in den Kessel zu geben. Plötzlich begann der Kessel zu brodeln und zu zischen. Der Slytherin schaute ungläubig darauf und Vin sah, wie es förmlich hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann. Immer heftiger wurde das Brodeln, doch Severus rührte sich nicht. Vin, der von Zaubertränken wenigstens so viel Ahnung hatte, dass er wusste, dass sie zu explodieren pflegten, wenn eine falsche Zutat hinzugegeben wurde, sprang geistesgegenwärtig auf und riss den Erstarrten gerade noch rechtzeitig um, ehe der Zaubertrank explodierte. Hätte er ihn nicht umgerissen, hätte Severus den ganzen Trank abbekommen und wäre dabei sicherlich verletzt worden._

_Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin war immer noch total geschockt und starrte den auf ihm liegenden Vin erschrocken an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der ihn. Der Angesprochene nickte schwach, worauf Vin sich wieder erhob. Er reichte Severus seine Hand und half auch ihm aufzustehen. Die Schüler, die gebannt diese Szene verfolgt hatten, erwachten nun auch langsam aus ihrer Starre. „Mister Snape, was ist passiert?", fragte Professor Marquis._

„_Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Snape und schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf._

„_Der Unterricht für heute ist beendet. Sie, Mister Snape, werden das Chaos, das Sie hier verursacht haben, wieder beseitigen.", befahl Marquis._

_Vin und der Rest der Klasse räumten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen dann das Klassenzimmer, während Severus damit begann aufzuräumen. Vin war wütend. Wenn er genau gesehen hätte, dass Black etwas in den Kessel geworfen hatte, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Aber er war sich einfach nicht sicher gewesen. Außerdem war es sich sicher, dass Lucius es dagegen gesehen hatte, aber nichts gesagt hatte. Er fragte sich, was das sollte. Er beeilte sich, fertig zu werden und stürmte dann aus dem Klassenzimmer._

_Wie immer, wenn er wütend war, brauchte er frische Luft und ging deshalb nach draußen. Er musste jetzt ein wenig spazieren gehen, um sich zu beruhigen. Nachdem er eine Weile gegangen war, setzte er sich hinter einem Baum, der ihn vor den Blicken Neugieriger schützen würde. Er saß bereits eine paar Momente da, ehe er Stimmen und Schritte hörte, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten._

„_Habt ihr das Gesicht von dem ollen Schnievelus gesehen?", hörte er Black fragen._

„_Ja, der war richtig geschockt.", lachte Potter._

_Vin knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. Diese Idioten machten sich auch noch darüber lustig, dass sie Severus beinah schwer verletzt hatten. Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Die vier waren jetzt bei seinem Baum angekommen. „Irgendwie ist es schade, dass dieser Hallwood ihn weggerissen hat.", feixte Black._

_Das war zu viel. Vin sprang auf, rauschte hinter dem Baum hervor, packte Black am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen den Baum. „Das war überhaupt nicht lustig, Black.", schrie er. „Das war verdammt gefährlich. Du hättest ihn ernsthaft verletzen können."_

_Black schaute ihn erschrocken an und schluckte, als er den wütenden Ausdruck in Vins Augen sah. Auch die anderen drei waren erstarrt. „Es war doch nur ein Spaß.", verteidigte sich Black._

„_Es wird dich überraschen das zu hören, aber normale Menschen sehen es nicht als Spaß an andere zu verletzen.", knurrte Vin. „Ich rate Dir eins, Black, lass Severus in Ruhe. Sonst, und das schwöre ich, bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun._"_ Dann wandte er sich an die anderen drei. „Und dasselbe gilt für euch. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe nichts, gegen einen guten Scherz, aber der Spaß ist vorbei, wenn andere dadurch physisch oder psychisch verletzt werden. Also überlegt es Euch das nächste Mal zweimal, ob ihr so einen Scheiß machen wollt."_

_Er ließ Black los und rauschte dann Richtung Schloss davon. Er wusste nicht, ob diese kleine Ansprache geholfen hatte, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Wenn sie nicht helfen würde, würde er andere Seiten aufziehen._

_Der Rest des Tages verlief vergleichsweise ruhig. Sie brachten die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich und danach verzog sich Severus in die Bibliothek und erschien erst wieder zum Abendessen. Vin saß wieder allein am Tischende und schaute erstaunt auf, als Severus sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte ihm zu und begann dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu essen._

Harry und Snape starrten sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und atmeten schwer. Als sie realisierten, dass sie sich an den Händen hielten, ließen sie einander los. Snape sprang wütend auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wie war das möglich?

Dumbledore schaute den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin fragend an. „Was habt ihr gesehen?", fragte er den aufgeregten Mann.

„Es war wieder eine Erinnerung aus meinem Leben.", schnaubte Snape. „Aber wieder ganz anders, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. Dieser Hallwood war wieder dabei."

„Setz Dich wieder, und erzähle bitte genau, was passiert ist.", forderte ihn der Direktor Hogwarts' auf.

Snape setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an meinen ‚Unfall' am Anfang der sechsten Klasse?", begann er.

„Der in Zaubertränke?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Genau den.", sagte Snape. „Wir haben den Tag erlebt, an dem er passiert ist. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Hallwood wieder da war. Er hat gesehen, wie Black irgendetwas in meinen Trank gegeben hat, mich vor der Explosion geschützt hat und wie er sich dann später deswegen Black vorgeknöpft hat. Und weißt du was das schlimmste ist? Lucius hat es damals gesehen. Dieser verdammte Arsch, hat nicht verhindert, dass es passiert ist."

„Sind Sie denn damals verletzt worden?", fragte Harry, worauf er sich nur einen vernichtenden Blick von Snape einfing.

„Ja, Harry.", antwortete ihm Dumbledore. „Professor Snape lag damals fast zwei Wochen auf der Krankenstation."

„Und Lucius war der einzige, der mich jeden Tag besucht hat und der mir erzählt hat, dass er durch Zufall herausbekommen hätte, dass Black dafür verantwortlich war. Und er hat angefangen, mich systematisch auf seine Seite zu ziehen und von Rache geredet.", sagte Snape verächtlich.

Dumbledore stand auf und ging nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab. „Das ist sehr seltsam. Eine Manipulation unserer Gedächtnisse kommt nicht infrage. Laut dem, was ihr gesehen habt, wurdest Du nicht verletzt. Folglich hast Du auch nicht auf der Krankenstation gelegen. Also was geschieht hier?"

„Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, was Potter damit zu tun hat.", schnaubte Snape.

„Ja, das verstehe ich auch nicht.", stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu. „Wir haben nur eine Chance, es herauszufinden. Scheinbar folgen diese Erinnerungen zeitlich aufeinander. Ihr müsst euch also weiterhin ansehen, was geschieht beziehungsweise was geschehen ist. Vielleicht können wir dann eine Antwort auf unsere Fragen finden."

„Und wie sollen wir das tun? Wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist es bereits abends.", schnarrte Snape. „Wir können wohl kaum die nächsten Wochen damit verbringen, uns die ganze Zeit diese Erinnerungen, oder was auch immer es ist, anzuschauen."

„Da hast du Recht. Uns wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als das auf die Wochenenden zu verschieben. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass ihr morgen früh wieder kommt. Vielleicht können wir dann schon eine Lösung finden.", sagte Dumbledore. „Harry, mein Junge, ich erwarte Dich also morgen früh wieder hier. Geh jetzt in die Große Halle. Du solltest etwas essen. Und Dir, Severus, würde ich dasselbe empfehlen."

Harry diskutierte nicht darüber. Er hatte zwar keinen Hunger, doch er war sich nicht sicher, dass die Krankenschwester ihre Drohung nicht doch wahr machen würde, wenn er nicht essen würde. Also stand er auf und verließ schweigend das Büro. Er hatte so viele Fragen. Warum sah er diese Erinnerungen? Wer war dieser Vin Hallwood und warum erinnerte sich keiner an ihn? Er hoffte, dass er bald auf diese Fragen eine Antwort finden würde.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi,

ich möchte mich ganz doll bei euch für die lieben kommis bedanken... leider gehts mir heute nicht so gut, weshalb ich euch heute nicht direkt antworten kann... nur soviel (weil einige gefragt haben) ja, es wird noch eine weile dauern bis wir zu dem zauber kommen... ich kann und will das nicht überstürtzen, weil es einfach schade um die fic wäre... ich were nur die wichtigsten schritte von vins und sevs beziehung beschreiben, aber gerade die anfangszeit ist bei sowas ja immer wichtig, weshalb wir uns schon noch einige chaps in der Schulzeit von den beiden aufhalten werden... seit geduldig, immerhin muss ich fast 50 Jahre abdecken... das kann schon dauern

und nun genug gelabert... viel spaß noch

lg nerventod

oooooooooo

_6. Verbotene Freundschaft_

Harry hatte die ganze Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, was er mit Snape zusammen gesehen hatte. Er hatte ja schon in seinem fünften Schuljahr einen Einblick darin bekommen, wie sein Vater und dessen Freunde mit Snape umgegangen waren. Doch es hatte ihn tief getroffen, dass sein geliebter Pate sogar soweit gegangen war, Snape ernsthaft verletzen zu wollen. Snape schienen diesen Erinnerungen so vollkommen anders. Ruhig, zurückhaltend und einsam. Vielleicht wäre aus ihm nicht der Mann geworden, der er jetzt war, wenn Sirius und die anderen ihn damals nicht so zugesetzt hätten.

Als der Wecker fröhlich um acht klingelte, warf Harry ihm nur einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und stand dann leise auf. Schnell machte er sich fertig und ging dann hinunter in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Punkt neun Uhr stand der erneut vor Dumbledores Büro und wurde nach einem kurzen Anklopfen eingelassen. Drinnen stand ein, wie sollte es anders sein, schlecht gelaunter Snape und ein ihm fröhlich zuzwinkernder Dumbledore, der ihm auch sogleich wieder zu den Sesseln deutete, auf denen sie bereits gestern gesessen hatten.

Harry nickte ihm höflich zu und begab sich dann zu seinem Sessel und setzte sich. Auch Dumbledore setzte sich in seinen Sessel, gab Harry den Trank und bat dann Snape, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Dieser tat, äußerst widerwillig, worum er gebeten wurde und setzte sich wieder auf dem Sessel gegenüber von Harry. Dieser sah ihm fest in die Augen, als er den Trank hinunter schluckte. Nach kurzer Zeit begann er wieder weiß zu leuchten und wie von selbst fanden sich seine und Snapes Hände zusammen, ehe sie in eine neue Erinnerung eintauchten.

_Wieder schienen ein paar Wochen sei der letzte Erinnerung vergangen zu sein. Es war Halloween und Vin und die anderen Siebtklässler Slytherins hatten den Unterricht bereits hinter sich gebracht. In vier Stunden würde das Festessen in der Großen Halle stattfinden und so hatten die Schüler noch etwas Zeit, um zu lernen oder sonstigen Freizeitbeschäftigungen nachzugehen._

_Zwischen Vin und Severus hatte sich inzwischen eine vorsichtige Freundschaft gebildet. Der langhaarige Slytherin war zwar immer noch sehr zurückhaltend, doch sie hatten begonnen ein paar Dinge gemeinsam zu tun. So standen sie jeden Morgen gemeinsam auf, um zusammen eine Runde um den See zu joggen, oder sie lernten beide in der Bibliothek._

_Vin war im Schlafsaal der Jungen und zog sich dort um, um eine weitere Runde um den See zu laufen. Severus, der auf seinem Bett lag und in einem Buch las, schaute auf. "Wo willst du hin?", fragte er._

_"Ich will noch ein wenig rausgehen.", antwortete Vin kurz._

_"Kann ich Dich begleiten?", fragte Severus. "Du müsstest nur kurz warten, bis ich umgezogen bin."_

_"Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich wäre gern allein.", erwiderte Vin und verließ kurz darauf den Schlafsaal._

_Draußen angekommen, atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Es tat ihm leid, Severus zurückgewiesen zu haben, doch heute brauchet er einfach etwas Zeit für sich. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und begann dann im ruhigen Tempo um den See zu joggen. Es tat ihm gut, sich zu bewegen. So bekam er seinen Kopf frei._

_Er hatte gerade seine Runde um den See beendet, als er von einem Beinklammerfluch getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Wütend drehte er sich um, doch da seine Beine sich immer noch nicht bewegen ließen, konnte er nicht aufstehen. Hinter einem Baum trat Lucius Malfoy hervor und grinste ihn überheblich an. "Na, Hallwood, zu dumm zum laufen?"_

_"Was soll der Scheiß, Malfoy?", fragte Vin aufgebracht._

_"Na na na, wer wird sich denn gleich so aufregen? Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig mit Dir unterhalten.", schnarrte Lucius._

_Vin schaute ihn noch immer wütend, aber auch fragend an, was den blonden Slytherin nur noch breiter Grinsen ließ. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ Vin zu einem der Bäume in der Nähe schweben und ließ ihn dort wieder, etwas unsanft, hinunter. Vin rappelte sich mühsam auf und lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper an den Baum. "Heb gefälligst den Fluch auf, Malfoy.", knurrte er._

_"Alles zu seiner Zeit. Zuerst unterhalten wir uns.", entgegnete Lucius und hockte sich neben ihn._

_Vin verdrehte die Augen genervt. "Was willst Du denn?", seufzte er._

_"Ich möchte Dir nur einen guten Rat geben.", sagte der Blonde. "Ich möchte, dass du dich von Severus fernhältst."_

_"Was geht es Dich an, mit wem ich befreundet bin?", knurrte Vin. "Außerdem denke ich, dass Severus durchaus in der Lage ist, selbst zu entscheiden, wer sein Freund ist."_

_"Das mag vielleicht sein, aber er weiß manchmal nicht, wer gut für ihn ist.", sagte Lucius mit einem falschen Lächeln._

_"Ach und ich bin wohl kein guter Umgang für ihn?", blaffte der Dunkelhaarige._

_"Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.", entgegnete der andere mit einem süffisanten Grinsen._

_"Du spinnst wohl?", brauste Vin nun auf._

_"Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe Erkundigungen über Dich eingeholt. Deine Eltern waren Auroren. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du hier in Slytherin zu suchen hast."_

_"Lass meine Eltern aus dem Spiel.", fauchte Vin nun wütend. _

_"Oh, habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt gefunden?", höhnte Lucius, ehe er aufschaute und sein Gesicht ernst wurde. Vin konnte aus einiger Entfernung Lachen hören, was sich ihnen näherte. Ärgerlich schwang der Malfoy seinen Zauberstab und hob dem Beinklammerfluch auf, ehe er Vin noch einmal anfunkelte. "Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden. Du hältst Dich in Zukunft von ihm fern.", sagte er kalt, ehe er aufstand und verschwand._

_Vin konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er gerade dieses Gespräch geführt hatte. Mühsam stand er auf und schaute sich um, wer ihn da gerade unfreiwillig aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit hatte. Drei Ravenclaw-Mädchen liefen kichernd und tratschend zum See. Noch einmal schüttelte er seinen Kopf, ehe er wieder in Richtung Schloss lief._

_Er stürmt in den Schlafsaal, riss seinen Schrank auf und holte sich frische Sachen heraus. Als er sie wieder umdrehte, um zur Dusche zu gehen, fiel sein Blick auf Severus, der ihn eindringlich musterte. "Was?", blaffte er ihn an, was den anderen merklich zurückzucken ließ._

_Severus senkte seinen Kopf. Vin seufzte. Der andere konnte doch am wenigsten dafür. "Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er und ging zu dem Langhaarigen hinüber. Er setzte sich auf dessen Bett und sah den anderen entschuldigend an. "Severus, entschuldige. Ich bin heute einfach nicht so gut drauf und ich hatte gerade einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Lucius.", sagte Vin._

_Severus schaute ihn verblüfft an. "Was meinst Du damit? Zusammenstoß?", fragte er._

_"Er hat mir einen Beinklammerfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, um sich mit mir zu… unterhalten.", antwortete der Kurzhaarige._

_"Hast Du ihn mit irgendetwas verärgert?"_

_Wütend über diese Frage verengte Vin seine Augen zu Schlitzen, riss sich dann aber zusammen. "Severus, in welchem Verhältnis stehst Du zu Lucius?"_

_Der Angesprochene schaute ihn fragend an, antwortete dann aber zögerlich. "Lucius ist mein Freund. Er ist… ich meine, er war bisher der einzige, der mit mir gesprochen hat… ich meine, ehe Du gekommen bist."_

_"Das ist auch kein Wunder.", schnaubte Vin. Auf dem überraschten und zugleich fragenden Blick von Severus sprach er weiter. "In dieser kleinen Unterredung, die Lucius mit mir geführt hat, hat er mich eindringlich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich mich von Dir fernzuhalten habe."_

_"Was?", fragte Severus erstaunt._

_"Ja, genau deshalb hat er mich angesprochen. Und ich wette mit Dir, dass er absichtlich diesen Tag ausgesucht hat.", sagte Vin fest._

_"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Severus vorsichtig._

_"Er hat gesagt, dass ich kein guter Umgang für Dich wäre, weil meine Eltern Auroren waren. Er wusste, dass mich diese Aussage heute besonders treffen würde. Meine Mum hätte heute Geburtstag hat. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich vorhin allein sein wollte.", seufzte der Kurzhaarige._

_"Deine Eltern sind tot?"_

_"Ja, sie sind Ende Juni dieses Jahres gestorben.", flüsterte Vin und lehnte seinen Kopf nach vorne. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere seine Tränen sah. Er versuchte, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich vorsichtig und unsicher eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und damit begann leicht auf und ab zu streichen. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Vin es schaffte, Severus von seinen toten Eltern zu erzählen. Der, saß nur still hinter ihm und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu._

_Vin war ihm unglaublich dankbar dafür, auch wenn er sich ein wenig dafür schämte, geweint zu haben. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe er sich wieder soweit gefahren hatte, dass die Tränen versiegten._

_"Sag mal, was will Lucius eigentlich von Dir? Ich meine, über was unterhaltet Ihr Euch?", fragte Vin._

_"Ich weiß nicht gerecht. Normalerweise redet meistens nur Lucius. Am meisten über den Dunkeln Lord.", antwortete der langhaarige Slytherin._

_"Severus, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wird immer mächtiger und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass es ein Krieg geben wird. Auf welcher Seite… ich meine, würdest du einer seiner Anhänger werden wollen? Ich denke nämlich, dass genau das der Grund ist, warum Lucius ein solches Interesse an der hat und versucht, andere von der fernzuhalten.", äußerte Vin seine Vermutung._

_"Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Severus ehrlich._

_Vin stand auf und sammelte seine Sachen wieder zusammen. "Wirst Du Dich jetzt von ihr fern halten? Ich meine, weil Lucius…", hörte er Severus fragen._

_"Nein.", sagte Vin. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie es ist, wenn Du Dich wirklich dazu entschließen solltest, ihm zu folgen, aber solange das nicht der Fall ist, wäre ich wirklich gerne mit Dir befreundet. Und davon wird mich auch kein Lucius Malfoy abhalten."_

_Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, um duschen zu gehen._

_Zum Festmahl betrat er gemeinsam mit Severus die große Halle und sie setzten sich an das Ende des Tisches. Vin bemerkte, dass Lucius ihn böse an funkelte und richtete seinen Blick ebenso kalt auf ihn. Er würde sich von niemandem die Freundschaft verbieten lassen. Er müsste in Zukunft aufpassen, wenn er allein war, doch er wollte nicht, dass Severus weiterhin von diesem Menschen beeinflusst wurde._

_Es wurde ein schönes Essen. Nachdem sie sich für eine Weile noch angeschwiegen hatten, blühte Severus regelrecht auf, als ihr Gespräch auf das Spiel der letzten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft zwischen England und Griechenland fiel. Verwundert wurden die beiden von einigen Mitschülern an ihrem Haustisch angeschaut, da noch nie jemand den Einzelgänger so gelöst und entspannt gesehen hatte._

Dumbledore schaute neugierig auf, als das weiße Leuchten um Harry und Snape verschwand. Er ließ den Beiden Zeit, um sich wieder zu sammeln, ehe er fragte, was sie gesehen hatten. Snape stand auf und ging wieder zum Fenster, während er Harry erzählen ließ, was sie gesehen hatten. Es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass der Junge gesehen hatte, wie schwach er damals war, dass er damals solche Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Und er ärgerte sich auch über sich selbst. Ja, im Nachhinein hatte er gewusst, dass Lucius ihn von Anfang an manipuliert hatte, aber es so deutlich vor Augen geführt zu bekommen war demütigend.

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, schwiegen die drei für eine Weile, ehe Dumbledore sich wieder zu Wort meldete. "Es scheint wirklich so, als würde Euch eine Geschichte erzählt. Das ist sehr seltsam." Nachdenklich stand er auf und ging hinüber zu seinem Zaubertränkelehrer, und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Severus, ich weiß, dass es für Dich schwer sein muss, dass hier ausgerechnet mit Harry zu erleben, aber...", begann er, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen.

"Ich weiß was Du sagen willst, Albus, und ich bin Deiner Meinung. Wir müssen herausfinden, was das alles soll. Das schließt als auch Potter mit ein.", sagte er ruhig.

Dumbledore drückte noch einmal seine Schulter und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war. "Professor Snape, Sir, ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass niemand von dem, was ich hier gesehen habe oder noch sehen werde, erfahren wird. Es ist mir klar, dass das für sie sehr privat ist und ich verstehe auch nicht, was das Ganze mit mir zu tun hat, aber vielleicht finden wir es noch heraus, wenn wir weitermachen.", sagte er.

Snape sagte dazu nichts, doch Dumbledore nickte ihm dankend zu. Harry verabschiedete sich und verließ dann das Büro. Er begab sich nach draußen und setzte sich dort wieder auf seinen Stein am See, um die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages zu genießen. Dieser Snape, den er in diesen Erinnerungen kennen gelernt hatte, faszinierte ihn. Das war nicht der kalte, gefühllose Tränkemeister, den Harry seit Jahren kannte. Das war ein Snape, den er mögen könnte. Nein, diese Snape mochte er bereits. Mit diesen Snape könnte er befreundet sein, er wäre es sogar ganz sicher.

Er fragte sich, man aus diesem verletzlich wirkenden Jungen der Mensch geworden war, den er jetzt kannte. Irgendwie hatten diese beiden Snapes nichts gemeinsam und der Junge aus diesen Erinnerungen verdiente es auch nicht, Snape genannt zu werden. Für ihn war das Severus.

Harry war wieder einmal so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie es schon langsam dunkel wurde. So merkte er auch nicht, als sich ihm eine dunkle Gestalt näherte. Erst als diese bei ihm war und ihn ansprach, schreckte er hoch. "Mr. Potter.", sagte die kalte, schneidende Stimme seines Tränkelehrers. "Da Sie nicht zu Abendessen erschienen sind, sucht Madam Pomfrey Sie bereits seit einer halben Stunde im ganzen Schloss und hat nun auch mich beauftragt, Sie zu suchen, als sei ich irgendein Botenjunge und kein Lehrer an dieser Schule. Würden Sie also die Freundlichkeit haben, zum Essen in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen um ihren mageren Körper die Nahrung zuzuführen, die er braucht."

Harry schaute beschämt zu Boden. "Es tut mir Leid, Professor, ich habe die Zeit vergessen.", sagte er leise.

"Mitkommen.", befahl Snape.

Harry stand auf und folgte seinem Lehrer, wobei er Mühe hatte, mit diesem Schritt zu halten. Als sie vor der großen Halle ankamen, deutete Snape ihn an ihn einzugehen, und rauschte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort davon in die Kerker.


	7. Chapter 7

hach ihr seid alle so lieb,

ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, dass euch diese Geschichte gefällt... in ihr steckt wirklich mein ganzes Herzblut...

danke für eure lieben kommis heute sentimental ist

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_7. Zugfahrt_

Es war Freitagabend und Harry saß wieder auf seinem Stein am See. Die Woche war recht ereignislos verlaufen. Seine Mitschüler waren wie immer und auch der Unterricht verlief wie immer. Harry hatte, so wie er es seit Schuljahresanfang getan hatte, ruhig den Unterricht verfolgt. Die Lehrer ließen ihn soweit in Ruhe, da sie erkannt hatten, dass er trotz dieser Stille gut mitarbeitete. Sie respektierten, dass er seine Ruhe brauchte. Vielleicht hatte ja auch Dumbledore damit etwas zu tun.

Nur eine Sache hatte Harry Abend für Abend genervt, auch wenn er mittlerweile doch darüber Schmunzeln musste. Gleich war es wieder so weit, da war er sich sicher. In wenigen Minuten würde das Abendessen anfangen. Und tatsächlich. Pünktlich, wie jeden Abend erschien ein schwarzer Schatten vor dem Schlossportal, auf das Harry einen ziemlich guten Blick hatte. Harry hatte an den ersten Abenden versucht, diesen Schatten zu ignorieren, doch er war nicht verschwunden und irgendwie wusste er, dass er es auch erst dann tun würde, wenn er endlich zum Schloss kommen würde. Sobald er sich in Bewegung setzte, verschwand auch der Schatten wieder in das Schloss. Harry fragte sich, ob Snape das auch noch auf Madame Pomfreys Anweisung tat.

Wie auch immer. Snape hatte es damit geschafft, dass er jeden Abend beim Essen erschienen war, auch wenn er sich noch oft vor dem Frühstück und manchmal auch vor dem Mittagessen drückte.

Harry betrat die Große Halle und setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine, die ihm immer einen Platz freihielten, in der Hoffnung, dass er doch zum Essen käme. Er nahm sich eine ordentliche Portion und begann dann langsam zu essen. Am Montag hatte er sich nur wenig genommen, damit Snape und Madame Pomfrey nicht schimpfen könnten, dass er nicht aß. Er war froh gewesen, als er das wenige hinunter bekommen hatte, doch gerade als er das Besteck hatte weglegen wollen, hatte sein Teller sich wie von Zauberhand erneut gefüllt. Verwirrt darüber hatte sich Harry in der Halle umgesehen und zu seiner Überraschung feststellen müssen, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer ihn mit seinen Blicken durchbohrte und dann auffordernd eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogenen hatte – eindeutig ein Befehl, den Teller leer zu essen.

Die durchdringenden Blicke seines Professors waren erst verschwunden, als er wirklich aufgegessen hatte. Dasselbe Spiel hatte sich am darauf folgenden Abend wiederholt und so lud sich Harry nun von selbst seinen Teller voll und aß. Das merkwürdige Verhalten des Kopfes des Hauses Slytherin irritierte ihn, doch was konnte er anderes tun, als es als gegebene Tatsache hinzunehmen? Trotzdem spürte er Snapes Blicke auf sich.

Harry entschied sich an diesem Abend nicht mehr zum See, sondern stattdessen früh schlafen zu gehen. Die letzten ‚Sitzungen' mit Professor Dumbledore und Snape hatten ihn sehr erschöpft, auch wenn er dies niemandem gezeigt hatte. Er wollte für morgen ausgeruht sein.

oooooooooo

Wieder stand Harry am Samstagmorgen früh auf und wieder ging er hinaus, um eine Runde um den See zu joggen. Snape konnte er nirgends entdecken. Das Joggen tat ihm gut. Zumindest bekam er dadurch Appetit, den er dann zum Frühstück stillen konnte.

Da heue Hogsmeade-Wochenende war, waren auch die meisten Gryffindors anwesend als Harry zum Frühstück kam. Hermine fragte ihn während des Essens, ob er mit ihnen ins Dorf gehen würde, doch Harry lehnte dies ab und machte sich, nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Und wieder tauchten Harry und Snape kurz darauf in eine Erinnerung.

_Das neue Jahr war angebrochen. Sämtliche Schüler hatten die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause verbrachte, da die Schule wegen dringend notwendiger Reparaturen geschlossen worden war._

_Weihnachten war eher ruhig verlaufen. Seine Großeltern hatten versucht, ihm wirklich ein schönes Fest zu bereiten, doch es war das erste Weihnachten, was Vin ohne seine Eltern verbringen musste und es war sehr schwer für ihn gewesen, das Fest zu genießen. _

_Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin kam recht früh am Bahnhof an. Der Zug würde sie erst in etwas über einer Stunde wieder nach Hogwarts bringen, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. So könnte er sich in Ruhe ein Abteil suchen und auf Severus warten. Die beiden hatten ihre Freundschaft in den letzten zwei Monaten gefestigt und verbrachten gerne ihr Zeit miteinander. Severus hatte sogar damit begonnen, dem Anderen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben, ein eher hoffnungsloses Unterfangen._

_Vin suchte sich eines der hintersten Abteile des Zuges aus, verstaute seinen Koffer auf der Gepäckablage und setzte sich an einen Fensterplatz. Der Schnee fiel unaufhörlich an diesem kalten Januarmorgen, doch im Zug war es mollig warm und da er noch ein wenig müde war, schloss Vin seine Augen und döste ein wenig vor sich hin._

_Als eine halbe Stunde später die Abteiltür aufglitt, öffnete er langsam seine Augen und blickte sich in der Erwartung Severus dort zu sehen, um. Doch nicht sein Freud stand dort, sondern kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy, der mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. Vin fragte sich, was das sollte. Seit diesem Zwischenfall am See hatte sich der Blonde von ihm fern gehalten, auch wenn Vin bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn und Severus genauestens beobachtete. Das Malfoy jetzt hier war kein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er eins wusste, dann das, dass der Slytherin nur sehr überlegt handelte. Er hatte also etwas vor und innerlich verfluchte sich Vin, dass sich sein Zauberstab in seinem Koffer befand. Zudem war Malfoy nicht allein gekommen. An der Tür standen zwei weiter Jungen, die sehr groß und bullig waren und die Vin als Crabbe und Goyle identifizierte. _

„_Was willst Du?", fragte er sicherer, als er sich im Moment fühlte._

_Das Grinsen des Blonden wurde noch ein wenig breiter. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich etwas will?", entgegnete er und ließ sich bequem nach hinten in den Sitz fallen. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in die Vins, der versuchte, sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. _

„_Sag, was Du zu sagen hast, und dann verschwinde von hier, Malfoy.", sagte er ruhig._

„_Ich habe bereits einmal gesagt, was ich sagen wollte, doch Du scheinst mir nicht gut genug zugehört zu haben. Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern, musst Du wissen.", schnarrte der Blonde. „Ich bin der Meinung, ich habe mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt, als ich gesagt habe, dass Du Dich von Severus fernhalten sollst."_

„_Was willst Du von ihm? Warum lässt Du ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe?", fragte Vin und versuchte, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Die Ruhe, die Lucius ausstrahlte machte ihm Angst._

„_Sagen wir es mal so, Severus hat ein Talent, dass sein zukünftiger Meister sehr zu schätzen weiß. Und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Du ihn vom rechten Weg abbringen willst.", sagte Malfoy. „Du hast die Wahl. Entweder, Du hältst Dich künftig von ihm fern, oder es wird Konsequenzen für Dich haben."_

„_Sollte Severus entscheiden, nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein zu wollen, werde ich das respektieren müssen, aber solange das nicht so ist, halt Dich aus seinen und meinen Angelegenheiten heraus.", fauchte Vin. _

_Lucius zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich dachte mir, dass Du uneinsichtig bist.", sagte er süffisant und ehe Vin sich versah, wurde er von einem der beiden anderen beiden Jungen geschnappt. Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet und fand sich nun in der starken Umklammerung von Goyle wieder, die so stark war, dass Vin den Eindruck hatte, dass jeden Moment all seine Rippen brechen würden. Er bekam kaum Luft und versuchte verzweifelt aus dem Griff Goyles zu entkommen, doch er schaffte es nicht. _

_Lucius stand gemütlich auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Vin. „Silencio.", sagte er kalt und kein Laut entkam mehr der Kehle von Vin. Langsam bekam er Panik. Konnte ihm denn keiner helfen? Er versuchte verzweifelt aus dem Griff, der ihn weiterhin eisern festhielt, zu entkommen, doch dies schien nur dazu zu führen, dass sich die Arme noch fester um ihn schlossen._

_Der Blonde schien die Panik, die sich nun in Vins Augen zeigte, sichtlich zu genießen. Langsam trat er zu ihm. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes konnte sich Vin nicht mehr bewegen, worauf sich der Griff um ihn leicht lockerte. _

„_Crabbe, Goyle, geht raus und sorgt dafür, dass niemand in das Abteil kommt.", schnarrte Lucius. Goyle entließ Vin aus seinem Griff und schubste ihn auf einen der Sitze, ehe er zusammen mit Crabbe das Abteil verließ, während Lucius die Vorhänge des Abteils zuzog._

_Der blonde Slytherin seufzte theatralisch, als er sich auf dem Platz neben Vin fallen ließ. „Weißt Du, es ist doch ganz einfach. Hättest Du das gemacht, was in von Dir verlangt habe, wäre ich jetzt nicht gezwungen, meinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.", sagte er. „Mein Vater hat immer folgendes zu mir gesagt: Wenn du möchtest, dass sich jemand aus deinen Angelegenheiten heraushält, muss du diesem Menschen deutlich machen, dass du das nicht akzeptieren wirst. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, muss du ihn drohen und wenn dass auch nicht hilft, musst du ihn bestrafen. Weißt Du, ich denke, dass mein Vater damit absolut Recht hatte. Und ich weiß auch die perfekte Strafe. Gerade für einen überheblichen Slytherin wie Dich."_

_Wenn die ganze Situation nicht so furchtbar gewesen wäre und er nicht bewegungslos gemacht worden wäre, würde Vin jetzt lachen. Ausgerechnet Malfoy warf ihm vor überheblich zu sein? Ihm gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Die Kälte und Berechnung, die der Blonde ausstrahlte beunruhigte ihn immer mehr. Vin wusste, dass er wirklich allen Grund hatte, beunruhigt zu sein. Lucius war irre._

„_Sehe ich da etwa Angst, Hallwood?", fragte Lucius spöttisch. „Oh ja, Du solltest auch Angst haben." Langsam fuhr er mit seinem Zauberstab an Vins Pullover entlang und schnitt ihn damit auf. „Nicht schlecht.", schnarrte der Blonde, als er den entblößten Oberkörper des anderen betrachtete. Dann begann er mit Malfoy mit seinen Händen grob den Oberkörper Vins zu berühren und kniff immer wieder schmerzhaft in die Brustwarzen des Schwarzhaarigen. _

_Vin wollte schreien, toben, den anderen verfluchen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Er fühlte sich hilflos und gedemütigt und bemerkte, wie langsam Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Lucius, der das bemerkt hatte, begann noch breiter zu Grinsen. Langsam leckte er die Tränenspur auf der linken Wange ab, ehe er seinen Mund ganz nah an Vins Ohr brachte. „Wenn Du jetzt schon heulst, wie ein Mädchen, möchte ich nicht wissen was Du tust, wenn in meinen Schwanz in Dich ramme.", raunte er und wäre es Vin möglich gewesen, würde er nun zittern. Er wusste, dass es hier lediglich um eine Demonstration von Macht ging. Lucius wollte Macht über ihn ausüben und ihn so brechen. _

_Gequält schloss Vin seine Augen, als er plötzlich Hände an seiner Hose spürte, die begannen diese zu öffnen. Wenn er sich wenigstens wehren könnte. Doch Vin wurde einfach kampflos besiegt, gedemütigt und verletzt. Die Hilflosigkeit, mit der er gezwungen war das hier zu ertragen, war grausam._

_Mit einem Ruck wurde er herumgedreht und spürte, wie ihm die mittlerweile offene Hose in die Kniekehlen hinunter gezogen wurde. Gerade als Malfoy begann, sich nun auch an seiner Boxershorts zu schaffen zu machen, wurde er von Vin weggerissen. Er hörte, wie jemand einen Stupor abfeuerte und daraufhin jemand zu Boden ging – vermutlich Malfoy. Nur langsam erkannte er, dass es sich bei der Stimme um Severus gehandelt hatte._

_Nur kurz darauf bemerkte er erleichtert, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte und er brach schluchzend zusammen. Er hörte, wie Severus den Blonden mit einem Zauber aus den Abteil zu seinen Freunden warf und danach das Abteil versiegelte, damit niemand mehr hinein kommen konnte. Vorsichtig wurde ihm ein Umhang um die Schultern gelegt, den Vin dankbar fester um sich zog._

_Behutsam legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und obwohl er mittlerweile erkannt hatte, dass er nicht mehr in Gefahr war und Severus bei ihm war, zuckte er unter der zarten Berührung zusammen. Doch die Hand wurde trotzdem nicht weggezogen. Erst eine gute Stunde später, als der Zug bereits vor einer Weile losgefahren war, schaffte es Vin, sich wieder aufzusetzen. Mit zitternden Händen zog er seine Hose wieder nach oben und schloss sie. Severus hatte unterdessen einen seiner eigenen Pullover aus seinem Koffer geholt und reichte ihn Vin, der ihn ohne ihn anzusehen, nahm und anzog. _

_Vin sagte die ganze Zugfahrt über nichts. Er konnte einfach nicht. Er schaffte es kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Severus teilte die Stille mit ihm. Er drängte in nicht, zu reden, sondern bot ihm einfach seinen Stillen Beistand an._

Snape blickte in das entsetzte Gesicht Harrys, als sie im Büro des Direktors wieder zu sich kamen. Harry atmete heftig und seine Hände zitterten. Panisch sprang er auf und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. Snape schaute ihm überrascht und besorgt hinterher. Er war fassungslos über das, was sie gerade gesehen hatten. Aber wieso hatte der Junge darauf so heftig reagiert. Auch Dumbledore schaute ihn fragend an, doch Snape konnte sich jetzt nicht um den alten Direktor kümmern. Ihm kam ein erschreckender Gedanke. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, rauschte er an Dumbledore vorbei, der ihm nur besorgt hinterher sah.

Snape hatte eine Vermutung, wo er Harry finden konnte und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus zum See. Er konnte den Jungen nicht sehen doch trotzdem ging er dorthin, wo Harry sich zurzeit ständig aufhielt. Und tatsächlich, hinter dem großen Stein, auf dem der normalerweise saß, hockte der Junge auf den Boden und starrte apathisch vor sich hin.

„Mister Potter?", sprach Snape ihn behutsam an, doch Harry regte sich nicht. Snape stellte sich nun direkt vor ihn, aber wieder reagierte der Gryffindor nicht auf ihn. Er schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Langsam, um den Jungen nicht zu erschrecken, ging Snape vor ihm in die Hocke und fixierte dessen Augen.

„Mister Potter… Harry… ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Harrys Augen, die bis eben noch durch ihn hindurch geschaut hatten, schärften sich plötzlich und Snape musste Schlucken. Unendlicher Schmerz und Verzweiflung standen in ihnen.

„Wie erleben Sie diese ‚Erinnerungen'?", frage Snape mit einer Sanftheit, die Harry von seinem Tränkelehrer nie erwartet hätte. Auf dessen fragenden Blick, fügte er hinzu: „Ich erlebe es, als würde ich in einem Denkarium sein. Wie ist es für Sie?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern senkte seinen Blick zu Boden. „Sie erleben es, nicht wahr?", fragte Snape behutsam nach.

Der Junge konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und begann nun heftig zu schluchzen, während er leicht nickte. Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment, um Fassung ringend, die Augen. Das war schlimm. Schon zusehen zu müssen, ohne etwas tun zu können war schwer gewesen, doch wie es sein musste es selbst zu erleben, mochte er sich gar nicht ausdenken. Harry weinte noch immer hilflos und Snape überlegte nicht lange und zog den Jungen in eine feste Umarmung. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen und verspannte sich, ehe er sich in den Schutz und den Trost, den der Slytherin ihm bot fallen ließ und seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo,

wie immer möchte ich mich an dieser stelle für eure lieben kommis bedanken... es freut mich, das ihr die geschichte mögt, denn im moment ist sie mein baby...

euch alle mal umknuddel...

nerventod

oooooooooo

_8. Verzweiflung_

Harry lag in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal. Es war Sonntagmorgen und er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Immer wieder hatte er die Bilder der letzten Erinnerung gesehen, als er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Normalerweise sollte er schon längst auf dem Weg zum Frühstück sein, um nachher pünktlich im Büro des Direktors zu erscheinen. Aber er konnte einfach nicht. Er wollte nicht noch mehr sehen.

Gestern, als Snape ihn draußen am See gefunden hatte, war er dem Mann so dankbar, dass er ihn einfach in den Arm genommen hatte. Snape hatte ihn einfach festhalten und ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken gestrichen. Harry hatte sich so wohl und geborgen gefühlt in der Umarmung, auch wenn es ihm am Anfang sehr schwer gefallen war, diese Berührung zuzulassen. Er hatte sich so furchtbar gefüllt, als er gespürt hatte, die Malfoy ihn… nein, Vin angefasst hatte, ohne dass es möglich gewesen war, sich zu wehren. Die Hilflosigkeit und Demütigung die er in dieser Situation gefühlt hatte, war einfach zu viel gewesen.

Er schaute zur Uhr. In dreißig Minuten sollte er wieder bei Dumbledore sein. Sollte er aufstehen? Sollte er sich wirklich einer neuen Erinnerung aussetzen, die vielleicht noch schlimmer war? Was wäre, wenn Lucius sein Vorhaben diesmal zu Ende führen könnte? Er wollte es nicht wissen. Viel zu schrecklich war die Vorstellung. Er hatte Angst davor, wieder so etwas Furchtbares ertragen zu müssen. Aber was war mit diesen Erinnerungen? Woher kamen sie? Und warum war es so, dass er sie erlebte, wogegen Snape sie offensichtlich nur betrachtete?

Harry war so unendlich müde, doch er hatte Angst davor, erneut die Augen zu schließen. Es blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit. Leise, um die anderen Jungen in seinem Schlafsaal nicht zu wecken, zog er sich schnell an und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Dort bat er Madam Pomfrey um einen Traumlostrank, nachdem er ihr erklärt hatte, dass er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Zum Glück hatte die Medihexe nicht weiter nachgefragt, warum er nicht hatte schlafen können, sondern ihm nach einer kurzen Untersuchung den Trank gegeben. Harry war darüber froh gewesen. Nie hätte er es geschafft, ihr zu erklären, warum er nicht schlafen konnte.

Kurz von neun war er wieder in seinem Schlafsaal und obwohl er wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich bei Dumbledore und Snape sein sollte, legte er sich ins Bett und nahm den Trank. Es war ihm egal, dass die beiden Männer auf ihn warteten. Kurz darauf fiel er endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

oooooooooo

Snape stand mit ausdrucksloser Miene an dem Fenster in Dumbledores Büro und schaute auf die Ländereien Hogwarts. Es war nun schon fast halb zehn und Harry war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er war sich sicher, dass der Junge nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Er konnte es verstehen. Als er Harry gestern, nachdem er beinahe über eine Stunde bei ihm am See gewesen war, in seinen Turm geschickt hatte, war er wieder zu Dumbledore begangen, um ihm zu erzählen, was sie gesehen hatten. Der alte Mann war bestürzt darüber, besonders über die Tatsache, dass Harry diese Erinnerungen erlebte.

Sie hatten lange darüber gesprochen, ob sie weitermachen sollten, doch Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass es wichtig wäre, herauszufinden wie diese Erinnerungen weitergingen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie irgendwann erfahren würden, warum Harry und er sie überhaupt sehen konnten. Und Snape hatte ihm Recht geben müssen, auch wenn es sich nicht sicher war, ob es für Harry gut wäre, die Sache weiter zu verfolgen. Der Junge war ziemlich mitgenommen gewesen von der letzten Erinnerung, was absolut verständlich gewesen ist. Snape fragte sich, warum Harry nicht erwähnt hatte, dass er die Erinnerungen selbst erlebte. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Harry es so wie er selbst es erleben würde.

Als er den Jungen im Arm gehalten hatte, hatte er eine unbändige Wut auf Lucius in sich aufsteigen gefühlt. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Lucius den Jungen so verletzt hatte. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht wirklich passiert war, und doch konnte er den Hass, den er in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, nicht verleugnen. Snape kämpfte noch immer mit sich. Alles war so verwirrend. Dumbledore hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass eine Manipulation ihre Gedächtnisse nicht infrage kam. Viel zu viele Menschen hätten von diesem Zauber betroffen sein müssen und das war unmöglich.

In der vergangenen Woche hatte sich Dumbledore mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung gesetzt und nach Informationen über die Familie Hallwood gefragt. Erstaunlicherweise gab es tatsächlich dieses Ehepaar, das damals in Griechenland gelebt hatte, und die in ihrer Tätigkeit als Auroren getötet worden waren, doch sie hatten nie einen Sohn gehabt, der Vin hieß. Genau genommen hatten sie gar keine Kinder gehabt. Das machte die ganze Sache noch viel merkwürdiger.

Dumbledore seufzte. So wie es aussah, würde Harry hier heute nicht mehr auftauchen. Was sollte er tun? Zu ihm gehen? Ihn überreden, eine weitere Erinnerung zu erleben? Er konnte ihn nicht zwingen, wollte es auch nicht. Harry müsste es freiwillig tun.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Harry noch kommen wird.", sagte der Direktor Hogwarts schließlich.

"Ich kann ihm das nicht verdenken.", erwiderte Snape nachdenklich. "Das gestern war einfach zu viel. Ich weiß nicht, ob Potter das verkraftet. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es sein musste, dass durchzumachen."

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Wir sollten ihn erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir den Jungen zu Madam Pomfrey schicken. Ich denke, dass er jetzt psychische Behandlung braucht. Potter ist zwar stark, aber dies ist für einen Jungen seines Alters zu viel.", erwiderte der Tränkemeister.

Dumbledore nickte. Es tat ihm leid, dass Harry dies durchmachen musste und doch mussten sie ist irgendwie schaffen, dass er weitermachte. Es gab einen Grund, warum Harry diese Erinnerungen hatte und vielleicht war es von entscheidender Bedeutung, dass sie herausfanden, was dieser Grund war. Ein Zufall konnte es einfach nicht sein.

"Ich werde Madam Pomfrey bitten, sich mit Harry zu unterhalten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er es schafft, darüber hinwegzukommen, damit wir weitermachen können.", sagte Dumbledore.

Snape nickte. Nach einer Weile löste er sich endlich von seiner Starre und verließ dann, nachdem er sich von dem Direktor verabschiedet hatte das Büro.

oooooooooo

Den ganzen Sonntag über hatten sie Harry nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Dumbledore hatte mit Madam Pomfrey gesprochen und ihr erklärt, was los war. Von ihr hatte er erfahren, dass Harry am Morgen auf der Krankenstation gewesen war, um sich von ihr einen Traumlostrank geben zu lassen. Sie hatten also Recht gehabt. Der Junge kam mit dem Erlebten nicht klar und die Krankenschwester versprach, sich um Harry zu kümmern, sollte sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.

Auch Montag früh erschien Harry nicht zum Frühstück. Besorgt sah Dumbledore zu seinen Freunden, Ron und Hermine, doch Harry war nirgends zu sehen. Da es für Harry allerdings nicht ungewöhnlich war, nicht zum Frühstück zu erscheinen, beließ er es dabei. Er würde mit allen Lehren reden, damit diese ein Auge auf den Jungen werfen wurden. Sollte er nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen, müsste er eben selbst in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen und nach ihm sehen.

Doch Harry erschien zum Unterricht. Begleitet von den mitleidigen Blicken seiner Freunde setzte er sich und verfolgte den Unterricht still, wie immer. Er sprach nun gar nicht mehr, selbst dann nicht wenn er von den Lehrern angesprochen wurde. Als McGonagall zu Mittagessen, zu dem Harry ebenfalls nicht erschienen darüber mit Dumbledore sprach, hörte auch Snape aufmerksam zu. Und auch er machte sich nun ebenfalls Sorgen.

Als Harry dann auch nicht zum Abendessen erschien, machte sich nun Dumbledore auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm um nach ihm zu sehen. Snape war extra nach draußen gegangen, um wie üblich den Jungen dazu zu bringen zum Essen hinein zukommen, doch traf er Harry dort nicht an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Ort absichtlich gemieden, damit ihn sein Professor nicht finden konnte. Doch Dumbledore traf Harry auch nicht oben an. Wo war der Junge? Zusammen mit Snape begab er sich nun auf die Suche nach ihm, doch Harry blieb verschwunden.

Von Ron und Hermine erfuhr Dumbledore am nächsten Tag, dass Harry auch am Abend nicht in Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war. Nun wurde die Sache wirklich ernst. Sie mussten den Jungen finden. Hermine hatte schließlich die Idee, auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nachzusehen, ob Harry sich überhaupt noch im Schloss aufhielt. Die beiden Professoren schauten nicht schlecht, als Hermine ihnen keine halbe Stunde später die Karte präsentierte, auf der ganz Hogwarts und dessen Bewohner abgebildet waren. Doch ehe sie etwas dazu sagen konnten, hatte Ron bereits seinen Freund gefunden. Harry befand sich im Raum der Wünsche.

Dumbledore schickte seine beiden Schüler in den Unterricht, mit dem Versprechen, dass er sich um Harry kümmern werde. Da auch Snape in den Unterricht musste, überließ er es dem Direktor sich um den Jungen zu kümmern.

Als er zu Mittagessen die große Halle betrat, ging sein Blick zunächst hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, doch er konnte Harry dort nirgends entdecken. Mit fragendem Blick setzte er sich. "Was ist mit Potter?", fragte er den Direktor.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte der alte Mann. "Ich schaffe es einfach nicht, in den Raum zu gelangen. Er bleibt für mich verborgen. Wenn Harry dort nicht freiwillig rauskommt, weiß ich nicht, was wir tun sollen."

Snape konnte die Sorge in Dumbledores Stimme hören. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister.

"Wir können nur abwarten.", erwiderte Dumbledore. Ich habe vorhin Dobby beauftragt, Harry etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Als Hauself ist es ihm möglich hinein zu gelangen, auch wenn er unglücklicherweise nicht die Tür für uns öffnen kann."

Nach Unterrichtsschluss begab sich Snape hinauf in Dumbledores Büro, um zu erfahren, ob es Neuigkeiten gebe. Doch der Direktor konnte ihm leider nichts Neues erzählen. Für eine Weile saßen beide schweigend da, ehe sie ein leises ‚plopp' aus ihren Gedanken riss. Dobby verneigte sich tief vor den beiden anwesenden. "Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Guten Abend, Professor Snape, Sir.", sagte er.

"Was gibt es, Dobby?", fragte der Direktor

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, Dobby hat gemacht, worum Professor Dumbledore ihn gebeten hat. Dobby hat Harry Potter zu Essen gebracht, aber als Dobby vorhin das leere Geschirr abholen wollte, war noch das ganze Essen da. Dobby hat versucht Harry Potter zu überreden, etwas zu essen, aber Harry Potter hat nicht auf Dobby reagiert.", piepste der Hauself traurig.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Snape.

"Harry Potter ist sehr traurig und ganz blass, Professor Snape, Sir. Dobby hat versucht Harry Potter aufzuheitern, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Harry Potter sitzt nur da und sagt nichts.", antwortete Dobby.

"Das ist ja lächerlich.", sagte Snape nur aufgebracht. "Ich werde den Jungen jetzt da raus holen."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Büro und ließ einen verdutzten Dumbledore zurück der hoffte, dass sein Professor mehr Erfolg haben würde als er. Er bedankte sich bei Dobby, worauf der Hauself wieder verschwand. Er hoffte wirklich inständig, dass Snape es schaffen konnte, zur Harry zu gelangen.

Snape kam beim Raum der Wünsche an, nachdem er zwei Ravenclaws, die seiner Meinung nach viel zu laut schwatzend durch die Gänge gelaufen waren, angefahren hatte. Wie sollte er nur in den Raum kommen, wenn selbst Dumbledore es nicht geschafft hatte? Er versuchte es ein paar Mal, schafft er es aber nicht, dass die Tür erschien, um ihn einzulassen. Er war wütend. Wütend darauf, dass der Junge sich versteckte und er nun wie ein Idiot in diesem Gang auf und ab lief, um zu ihm zu kommen. Und außerdem war er wütend auf sich. Wieso hatte er Harry einfach gehen lassen? Wieso hatte er, der Meister, wenn es darum ging, den Gefühlszustand anderer Menschen mit einem Blick zu beurteilen, so versagt? Warum hatte er nicht gesehen, dass es ihm so schlecht ging? War er wirklich so blind gewesen?

Und doch… ja, dass musste er zugeben… Und doch überwog im Moment die Sorge. Harry hatte jetzt seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und das, obwohl er eh schon zu dünn war. Er musste einfach in diesen Raum kommen, denn vielleicht schaffte es Potter bald nicht mehr allein hinaus. Er würde hier auf keinen Fall weggehen, ehe er Potter nicht da raus geholt hätte. Wieso zeigte sich diese verdammte Tür nicht? Snape ging mittlerweile beinahe verzweifelt vor der leeren Wand auf und ab und in dem Moment, als er seine Wut vergaß und er nichts anderes spürte, als den verzweifelten Wunsch irgendwie zu dem Gryffindor zu kommen, erschien die Tür. Verblüfft schaute er sie an, ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einem entschlossenen wechselte.

Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken, zog Snape die Tür auf und erstarrte. Er hatte schon Geschichten von diesem Raum gehört, der sich den Wünschen desjenigen anpasste, der ihn hervorrief. Gerüchten zufolge sollte er sogar ein ganzes Quidditch-Feld beherbergen können. Doch das, was er hier fand, war bedrückend. Er stand vor einer kleinen Kammer, die vielleicht gerade mal 2,50 Meter mal einen Meter groß war. Vorne, wo die Tür war, war der Raum am höchsten, doch nach rechts hin, führte aus der oberen linken Ecke eine schräge Wand hinunter, so dass es aussah, als würde sich dieser kleine Raum unter einer Treppe befinden. Auf dem Boden lag eine alte Matratze und genau darauf, in die Ecke gedrückt, kauerte Harry.

Alle guten Vorsätze, den Jungen anzuschreien und ihn so wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen wurden durch den Anblick dieses kleinen Häufchens Mensch, zunichte gemacht. Snape betrat vorsichtig den Raum und setzte sich, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, langsam neben Harry. Dieser beobachtete seinen Lehrer dabei mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

"Was ist das hier für ein Ort?", fragte der Tränkemeister. Diese Frage schien ihm geeignet, um ein Gespräch mit Harry zu beginnen.

Der antwortete erst nach einer Weile. „Mein Zimmer.", wisperte er.

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihn diese Auskunft erschreckte, fragte Snape weiter. "Wieso haben Sie sich diesen Ort gewünscht?"

Harry lächelte gequält. "Weil das der Ort ist, an dem mich meine Verwandten immer in Ruhe gelassen haben. Hierhin habe ich mich zurückgezogen, wenn Dudley mich mal wieder mit seinen Freunden verprügelt hat, oder nachdem ich von meiner Tante oder meinem Onkel angeschrieen wurde. Es war zehn Jahre lang mein Reich, mein Zuhause, sozusagen."

Für kurze Zeit saßen sie einfach schweigend beieinander. "Mister Potter, Sie müssen wieder hier heraus kommen. Viele machen sich ihretwegen Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass das, was wir gesehen haben nicht einfach war, aber Sie müssen sich immer wieder sagen, dass nicht Sie es waren, dem das widerfahren ist."

"Ich weiß. Aber… aber ich habe es gefühlt. Ich habe seine Hilflosigkeit und seine Angst gefühlt. Und dabei habe ich mir geschworen, mich nie wieder so fühlen zu müssen."

"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Snape.

"Als ich… als ich klein war, hat manchmal ein Freund der Dursleys auf Dudley und mich aufgepasst, wenn mein Onkel und meine Tante mal Abends ausgehen wollten.", sagte Harry ohne jegliche Emotion. "Ich habe dann immer in Dudleys zweitem Zimmer schlafen müssen, damit er nicht mitbekam, dass mein Zimmer, dies hier war. An dem einen Abend kam Onkel Doug zu mir ins Zimmer und hat sich an mein Bett gesetzt. Und er hat gesagt, dass er mich sehr lieb hat und dass ich ihn doch sicher auch sehr lieb hätte. Und dann… dann hat er seine Hose geöffnet und eine meiner Hände auf sein Glied gelegt und mir dann gezeigt, wie ich es streicheln sollte. Ich fand es einfach nur widerlich und habe mich dafür geschämt, dass ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, dass er das lassen soll. Von da an, kam Onkel Doug immer zu mir, wenn er auf uns aufpassen sollte. Ich war schwach. Ich habe das einfach mit mir machen lassen, ohne mich zu wehren."

Snape war ehrlich bestürzt. "Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Mister Potter. Weder die Sache mit dieser Person, noch die Sache mit Lucius. Sie waren damals ein Kind. Sie haben keinen Grund, sich zu schämen.", sagte Snape ruhig. "Als Kind hat man ein Recht darauf, dass man die Finger von einem lässt. Was sie erlebt haben war schrecklich und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Ihnen diese letzte Erinnerung deshalb noch mehr zugesetzt hat. Ich möchte Ihnen raten, zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen und mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Würden Sie das bitte tun? Sie dürfen sich nicht verstecken und es wird Zeit, diesen Raum wieder zu verlassen."

"Was ist mit den Sitzungen mit Ihnen und Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry.

"Das ist allein Ihre Entscheidung. Sie werden am meisten davon beeinflusst. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass das, was wir zuletzt gesehen haben, das Schlimmste war, was wir zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich kann Ihnen nur versichern, dass ich für Sie da sein werde, wenn sie sich entschließen sollten weiter zu machen."

Harry sagte nichts dazu, sondern nickte nur leicht. „So, Mister Potter. Sind Sie nun bereit, hier zu verschwinden? Und ich möchte Ihnen raten, es sich gut zu überlegen. Ich werde Sie hier nicht zurücklassen, auch wenn das heißt, dass man in ein paar hundert Jahren einmal unsere Skelette hier finden wird.", sagte Snape und erhob sich.

Harry konnte nicht anders, doch die Vorstellung brachte ihn zu einem leichten Schmunzeln. Er ergriff die Hand, die Snape ihm anbot und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Sein durch Nahrungsmangel geschwächter Körper konnte allerdings mit dieser schnellen Bewegung nichts anfangen, so dass er beinahe zusammenbrach, hätte Snape ihn nicht gehalten. Der Tränkemeister überlegte nicht lange, sondern nahm den Gryffindor auf seine Arme und ging mit ihm durch die Tür. Da das Abendessen bereits seit einer Stunde aus war, nahm er Harry einfach mit hinunter in seine Räume. Der Junge würde jetzt etwas essen, so wahr er Severus Snape hieß.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallöchen auch,

wieder gibt es ein neues chap… Ich hoffe, es gefällt… Mein besonderer Dank geht an:

** vamp: **danke… freue mich immer, wenn ich von dir lese

** Katharina CH: **da magst du recht haben… ich mag snape auch voll, wenn er rabiat und doch sorgsam ist -schmacht-

** silbernewolfsfrau: **danke für den kommi… -freu-

** Nele: **ein schwarzleser der aufsteigen will zum kommischreiber? -jubel und freudentanz aufführ-… ich danke dir riesig…

Ihr macht mich echt stolz… danke noch mal und nun geht's weiter…

knuddels nerventod

oooooooooo

_9. Vergeltung_

Snape brachte Harry hinunter in die Kerker. Er trug den Jungen noch immer auf seinen Armen, der sich inzwischen sogar erstaunlicherweise ein wenig an ihn herankuschelte. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Und wieso störte es ihn nicht, dass sich der Sohn seines ehemaligen Feindes in seinen Armen befand? Was hatte diese Jungen nur, dass ihn nicht mehr losließ? Er dankte Merlin auf Knien dafür, dass sie unterwegs keinem Schüler begegneten. Besonders die Slytherins hätten dafür wohl kein Verständnis aufgebracht.

Er erreichte das Porträt, das zu seinen Räumen führte und murmelte leise das Passwort, woraufhin das Porträt den Eingang freigab. Er lief hinüber zu der Couch und setzte dort seine viel zu leichte Last ab. "Mr. Potter, ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte er. "Ich werde aus der Küche etwas zu essen holen." Auf das kurze, zögerliche Nicken des Jungen, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Harry war zwar unendlich müde, doch die Neugier war stärker und so blickte er sich vorsichtig um. Er war erstaunt. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war so ganz anders, als er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Ron und er hatten sich früher einmal einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sich vorzustellen, wie die Wohnung ihres Tränkemeisters aussehen mochte. Ron hatte lediglich auf einen schwarzen Sarg getippt, der auf einem schwarzen Teppich stand und dessen Wände und Decke schwarz gestrichen waren. Harry dagegen war der Meinung gewesen, dass dies wohl kaum der Fall wäre und seinem Lehrer zumindest zugebilligt, dass er ganz normale Möbel besaß, auch wenn sie seiner damaligen Meinung nach schwarz waren und allenfalls noch ein wenig grün und silber aufweisen würden.

Doch diese Einrichtung hier war ganz anders. Auf dem Boden befand sich ein heller Teppich, der hervorragend zu den beigen Wänden passte. Direkt neben der dunkelgrünen Couch auf der er saß, war ein Kamin, in dem einen gemütliches Feuer brannte, das den Raum Wärme spendete. Daran anschließend befand sich ein Bücherregal, das bis zur Decke reichte und auch die ganze nächste Wand umfasste. Hunderte oder wahrscheinlich sogar tausende von Büchern standen darin. Die Bücherregal-Front wurde nur von einer einzelnen Tür unterbrochen, von der Harry nicht wusste, wohin sie führte. An der Wand gegenüber befanden sich ebenfalls zwei Türen und mehrere Gemälde, auf denen wunderschöne Landschaften zu sehen waren. Der Couchtisch vor ihm war, wie die Regale, in einen dunklen Holzton gehalten. Alles in allem wirkte der Raum für Harry urgemütlich.

Harry war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sein Professor wieder zurückgekommen war. Der stellte nun zwei Teller auf den Tisch. In dem einen war eine köstlich riechende Suppe und auf dem anderen befanden sich mehrere Sandwichs. Er stellte alles auf den Tisch und holte dann Besteck, und einen großen Krug Kürbissaft, ehe er sich auf einem der Sessel niederließ. "Essen Sie, Mister Potter.", befahl er sanft, wodurch er Harry endlich aus seiner Starre riss. Langsam griff er zu dem Löffel und begann die Suppe zu essen. Snape nickte zufrieden und nahm sich eines der Sandwichs. Er hatte vorher noch schnell Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt, dass er es geschafft hatte, Harry aus dem Raum zu holen und dass er ihn nun mit bei sich hatte, damit der Junge etwas aß. Die Erleichterung, die darauf hin in Dumbledores Gesicht erschienen war, war riesig.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, wollte Harry eigentlich zu seinem Schlafsaal hochgehen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, sich dazu aufzuraffen, aufzustehen. Müde saß sie auf der Couch und Snape konnte sehen, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen. Seufzend erhob er sich und holte eine Decke, die er sanft über den Jungen legte. Harry bekam das nicht mehr mit, denn er war tatsächlich schon eingeschlafen. Snape stand noch eine Weile unschlüssig da. Sollte er den Jungen nicht doch hinauf in seinem Turm bringen? Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob Harry wirklich wieder nach oben wollte, denn schließlich hatte er sich auch vor seinen Freunden versteckt. Kopfschüttelnd ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Er machte sich fertig fürs Bett und ging dann ebenfalls schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er von einem Geräusch geweckt. Irritiert sah er sich um und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er wieder klar denken konnte. Angestrengt lauschte er noch einmal und konnte nun ein Schluchzen vernehmen, das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Schnell stand er auf und lief dorthin. Das Feuer im Kamin beleuchtete den Raum nur spärlich, doch er konnte sehen, wie Harry auf der Couch saß, die Beine ganz an seinen Körper gezogen hatte, seinen Kopf auf den Knien abgelegt hatte und leise weinte.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich mit auf die Couch und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Der zuckte heftig zusammen und schaute ihn dann mit erschrockenen, verquollenen Augen an.

"Hatten sie einen Albtraum?", fragte Snape sanft.

Harry nickte nur. Er hatte im Moment einfach nicht die Kraft zu reden. Snape wollte ihn nicht dazu drängen und blieb daher einfach sitzen. So saßen sie gemeinsam auf der Couch und Snape konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er schließlich einschlief.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, wo er war und warum er hier war. Dann bemerkte er, dass der Junge sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte und friedlich schlief. Er blieb noch ein wenig sitzen und genoss die Nähe des anderen, ehe er sich zur Ordnung rief und langsam, um den Jungen nicht aufzuwecken, aufstand. Rasch machte er sich fertig, ehe er Harry weckte, der sich zunächst verwundert dann jedoch beschämt umsah. Er hatte sich von einem der Hauselfen bereits frische Kleidung von Harry bringen lassen, die er diesen in die Hand drückte. Er zeigte ihm das Badezimmer und nachdem Harry sich fertig gemacht hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam hinauf zum Frühstück. Er ließ den Jungen vorgehen, der sofort von seinen Freunden begrüßt wurde. Sie fragte ihn, wo er gewesen sei, doch Harry antwortete nicht. Hermine sah ihn nur traurig an und auch Ron konnte die Sorge in seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen.

oooooooooo

Der Rest der Woche verlief, wie die Wochen zuvor. Harry war still im Unterricht und war noch immer viel draußen am See. Doch er hatte sich Snapes Vorschlag zu Herzen genommen und war immer nach dem Unterricht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen. Snape hatte ihr schon mitgeteilt, was los war und so hatte sie Harry einfach mit in ihr Büro genommen und darauf gewartet, dass der Junge begann zu erzählen. Harry schienen diese Sitzungen gut zu tun und schon zum Ende der Woche redete er zumindest im Unterricht wieder.

Er erschien nun regelmäßig zu den Mahlzeiten, was seine Freunde, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und auch Snape wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahmen. Ja, es schien ihm wirklich wieder besser zu gehen.

oooooooooo

Am Samstagmorgen kurz vor neun wartenden Dumbledore und Snape im Büro des Direktors. Sie wussten nicht, ob Harry hier erscheinen würde. Sie wollten Harry nicht drängen, da er selbst entscheiden musste, ob er das Risiko eingehen wollte. Dass der Gryffindor alles selbst erleben musste, gestalte die Sache weitaus schwieriger. Neun Uhr kam und ging, doch von Harry fehlte jede Spur. Er würde nicht kommen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja ein anderes Mal. Snape würde die nächsten Wochen hier warten.

Gerade wollte er Dumbledores sagen, dass er wieder gehen würde, als es leicht an der Bürotür klopfte. "Komm herein.", rief Dumbledore und die Tür öffnete sich. Tatsächlich stand Harry dort und trat dann ein. Er nickte den beiden Männern kurz zu und begab sich dann ohne Umschweife zu seinem Sessel. Snape schaute ihm kurze durchdringend an, ehe er sich ebenfalls zu seinem Sessel begab.

"Mister Potter, sind sie sich ganz sicher, weiter machen zu wollen?", fragte er behutsam.

"Ja.", sagte Harry. "Fangen wir an."

Snape reichte ihm die Phiole und er schluckte deren Inhalt herunter. Als Snape seine Hände ergriff, spürte er, wie sehr der Junge zitterte. Verdammter gryffindorscher Heldenmut. Warum war er hierher gekommen, wenn er solche Angst hatte? Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie könnten die nächste Erinnerung nun nicht mehr abwehren.

_Es schien, als setze die neue Erinnerung genau da an, wo die letzte aufgehört hatte. Vin und Severus bestiegen gemeinsam eine Kutsche, die sie hinauf zum Schloss bringen sollte. Sie schwiegen noch immer beide. Vin konnte einfach noch nicht sagen und Severus akzeptierte das._

_Da sie beide allein in der Kutsche waren, meldete er sich dann aber doch zu Wort. "Du musst etwas tun.", sagte er behutsam._

_Vins leere Augen fokussierten sich auf den anderen Jungen. Severus konnte nur Schmerz und Wut darin erkennen._

_"Wie soll ich denn das jetzt bitte verstehen?", sagte er, woraufhin Severus kaum merklich zusammen zuckte. Vin tat dies sofort Leid. Er wollte Severus nicht so anfahren, schließlich konnte er nichts dafür und er hatte ihn sogar gerettet. "Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er daher._

_"Schon gut.", erwiderte Severus. "Was ich damit gemeint habe ist, dass du das auf keinen Fall auf sich beruhen lassen darfst. Du musst jetzt Stärke demonstrieren, sonst wird Lucius dich nicht in Ruhe lassen."_

_"Warum können wir nicht einfach zum Direktor gehen?", fragte Vin._

_"Weil wir dann eine noch schlechtere stand in Slytherin hätten. Im Moment sieht man uns nur als Außenseiter und Einzelgänger an. Sollten wir aber zum Direktor gehen, gelten wir als Verräter und sie werden uns das Leben zur Hölle machen."_

_"Das ist mir egal. Ich will, dass dieser Mistkerl bestraft wird.", schnappte Vin._

_"Keine Angst, das wird er.", versicherte ihm Severus. "Wir werden ihn bestrafen. Aber was auch immer wir tun, es muss öffentlich passieren."_

_"Warum?", fragte Vin verwirrt._

_"Wenn wir ihn wirklich bestrafen wollen, ist es am Besten, ihn vor allen anderen zu demütigen. Das wird seine Position innerhalb des Hauses schwächen.", erklärte der Langhaarige._

_Sie konnten nicht weiter darüber reden, da sie in diesen Moment oben am Schloss ankamen. Vin strafte sich, ehe er aus der Kutsche stieg. Severus hatte Recht. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche mehr zeigen. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle und setzten sich an das Ende des Slytherin-Tisches. Sie sagten die ganze Zeit über nichts. Zu sehr waren sie sich der bohrenden Blicke von Lucius bewusst._

_"Woher hast du eigentlich das blaue Auge?", fragte Vin, als sie auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Er wollte sich irgendwie ablenken und außerdem interessierte es ihn._

_Severus schnaubte. "Ich könnte dir jetzt erzählen, dass ich es mir bei meinem heldenhaften Kampf gegen Crabbe und Goyle eingehandelt habe. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es von meinem Vater habe. Es ist nicht das Einzige, dass ich, wie immer, aus den Ferien mitgebracht habe.", erklärte er bitter._

_"Was ist passiert?", fragte Vin geschockt. Severus hatte noch niemals erwähnt, dass sein Vater ihn schlug._

_"Er hat getrunken und die immer jemanden gesucht, an dem er seinen Frust und angestauten Ärger heraus lassen kann.", antwortete Severus. "Aber nun genug davon. Wir müssen uns jetzt auf das konzentrieren, was wir vorhaben."_

_"Du musst da nicht mitmachen.", sagte Vin. Er wollte nicht, dass auch Severus Ärger bekam, sollte etwas schief gehen._

_"Du bist mein Freund. Ich werde natürlich helfen.", schnarrte Severus und erstmals seit dem Vorfall im Zug, statt sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf Vins Gesicht._

_Gemeinsam betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten sich extra viel Zeit gelassen und waren daher fast die Letzten die ankamen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll. überall saßen vereinzelt kleine Gruppen und unterhielt sich und in der Mitte des Raumes thronte Lucius mit seinem Gefolge._

_Vin ging geradewegs auf ihn zu, Severus genau neben ihm. Malfoys sah sie mit einer Spur Verblüffung an. Dieser Ausdruck verwandelte sich jedoch sofort in Zorn, als er erkannte, was hier vor sich ging. Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch Vin hatte ihn sofort entwaffnet und hielt nun den Zauberstab Lucius in seiner anderen Hand. Crabbe und Goyle waren ebenfalls aufgesprungen, doch Severus hatte sich um sie gekümmert und nun lagen sie von Ganzkörperklammern gefesselt am Boden._

_Die anderen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum hielten sich zurück und griffen nicht ein. Sie erkannten, dass es sich hier allein um eine Sache zwischen den beiden Dunkelhaarigen und dem Blonden ging. Jede Einmischung wäre ein Frevel gewesen. Dies hier sah nach einer Bestrafung aus und der Kodex verbot eine Einmischung anderer._

_Lucius funkelte die beiden anderen Jungen wütend an. Doch dieser Blick prallte an Vin und Severus ab. Mit einem Schwung schossen Seile aus Vins Zauberstab und legten sich eng um Lucius. Vin trat an ihn heran und brachte dann seinem Munde bis dicht vor das Ohr des Gefesselten. "Na, wie fühlst du dich so hilflos. Gefällt dir das?", flüsterte er bedrohlich in dessen Ohr._

_"Servus, ich verlange, dass du auf der Stelle meine Fesseln löst und dich dann und diesen Irren kümmerst.", fauchte Lucius, in dem Versuch irgendwie die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Severus sah ihn nur kalt an und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes entkam keinen Ton mehr der Kehle des Blonden. Dieser versuchte seine Haltung zur waren als Vin nun mit abschätzenden Blick um ihn herum ging._

_Danach stellte er sich wieder zu Severus, ehe ein diabolisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. Sicherlich war es für Lucius schon demütigend genug, hier so vor allen vorgeführt zu werden, doch Vin reichte dies noch nicht aus. Er wusste genau wo er ihn noch treffen konnte - bei seiner Eitelkeit. Lucius legte sehr viel Wert auf sein Aussehen, wofür ihm, und das musste Vin zugeben, die Damenwelt und Teile der Herrenwelt äußerst dankbar waren. Der Blonde war sehr attraktiv._

_Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy. Er murmelte eine Beschwörung und im nächsten Moment waren die wunderschönen blonden, langen Haare verschwunden._

_"Malfoy, du siehst echt scheiße aus.", grinste Vin nun. Severus, der Lucius für einen Moment verdutzt anschaute, konnte nicht anders. Auch die im huschte ein spöttisches Grinsen übers Gesicht. Im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum herrscht ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel._

_Lucius' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und er bebte. Es war offensichtlich dass er dies als große Schmach empfand._

_"Was meinst du, Severus? Sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass das Haar nur natürlich nachwachsen kann?", fragte Vin gespielt interessiert. _

_Severus grinste nun wieder. "Das überlasse ich ganz dir.", erwiderte er, worauf er von Lucius mit einem tödlichen Blick bedacht wurde._

_Vin tat für eine Weile so, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ehe er seinen Zauberstab noch einmal in Richtung des Glatzkopfes schwang. Danach ging Severus langsam auf den Gefesselten zu. Wie es vorhin Vin getan hatte, brachte er seinem Mund ganz nah an Lucius' Ohr. "Lass dir das eine Warnung sein.", wisperte er, so das nur sie drei es hören konnten. "Solltest du einem von uns noch einmal zu nah kommen, wirst du nicht so glimpflich davonkommen. Du weißt doch, dass sich ein ganz passabeler Zaubertränkebrauer bin. Kennst du den Trank "Impotenzia". Ich habe in den letzten Ferien Zeit gehabt und habe daran gearbeitet, dessen Wirkung auf über zehn Jahre andauern zu lassen. Wenn du dich also nicht von uns fern hältst, und das gilt auch für deine beiden Freunde, wirst du nie wieder etwas essen und trinken können, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass du die nächsten zehn Jahre keiner mehr hochkriegst."_

_Damit trat er einen Schritt weit zurück und löste die Fesseln, ehe er und Vin sich herum drehten und Lucius einfach stehen ließen._

_Im Schlafsaal angekommen, atmete Vin erst einmal tief durch. Er hatte sich am Anfang Sorgen gemacht, dass der Plan misslingen könnte und war daher sehr angespannt gewesen._

_"Danke.", sagte er, während er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. "Für alles. Du bist ein wahrer Freund."_

_"Das war selbstverständlich.", tat Severus das ab._

_"Nein, das war es nicht.", widersprach der andere. "Offensichtlich hatten dich alle hier in Ruhe gelassen, als ich noch nicht auf Hogwarts war und nun hast du dir wegen mir den Zorn Lucius' aufgehalst."_

_"Das ist kein Problem. Das Verhalten von ihm dir gegenüber, war einfach verabscheuungswürdig."_

_Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander. Vin bat Severus von seinem Vater zu erzählen. Nur zögerlich hatte er dies getan. Vin erfuhr davon, dass er Severus schon als dass er klein war, ab und zu geschlagen wurde, doch als seine Mutter ihn und seinen Vater alleingelassen hatte, ist im noch häufiger auftrat; vor allem da sein Vater nun viel häufiger trank. Es war klar, dass dies einer der Gründe war, warum Severus sich bisher immer von anderen Menschen fern gehalten hatte._

_Malfoy und sein Anhängsel und Riley, der auch in ihrem Schlafsaal wohnte, kamen erst spät an diesen Abend. Vin und Severus ignorierten die giftigen Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden, und legten sie schließlich auch hin._

Harry fand sich im Büro Dumbledores wieder. Er fühlte noch immer die tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass Severus ihm geholfen hatte und auch das Mitleid, das Vin empfunden hatte, brannte tief in ihm, als der Langhaarige ihm von seinem Vater erzählt hatte. In Snapes Augen konnte erkennen, dass dies auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch schnell hatte der seinem Blick abgewandt, war aufgestanden und hinüber zum Fenster gegangen. Auf Dumbledores Frage hin, erzählte Harry, was sie gesehen hatten, ließ aber die Stelle, an der Severus erzählt hatte, wie er von seinem Vater behandelt wurde, aus. Er wusste, dass das eine Sache war, die er für sich behalten sollte und wollte. Als er geendet hatte glitt sein Blick zu seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor, der ihm für einen kurzen Moment einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.


	10. Chapter 10

So meine Lieben, es geht wieder weiter. -freu-

**Katharina CH:** ich muss sagen, ich finds schon schade, das lucius jetzt eine glatze hat… muss sagen, dass ich ihm im film extrem lecker finde -grins- danke für den kommi little

**Nightowl:** ich finde nicht, dass sanpe zu lieb ist… ein mensch kann einfach nicht nur gefühlskalt sein, schon gar nicht bei einem menschen, der so viel durchgemacht hat… er ist auch nur ein mensch und zeigt nur eine seite an sich, die er sonst nie zeigen würde… danke

**silbernewolfsfrau:** ich fands auch einfach passend… danke

**nele:** hach, das ich da aber auch nicht dran gedacht haben lach danke

und nun geht's weiter…

knuddels nerventod

oooooooooo

_10. Der Todesser_

Harry hatte das Büro des Direktors kurz darauf verlassen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie besser. Es hatte ihm gefallen, was Vin und Severus mit Lucius gemacht hatten. Einen Malfoy bei seiner Ehre zu packen, war schon clever. Doch er musste auch über das nachdenken, was er über seinen Lehrer erfahren hatte. Alles in allem hatte Snape wohl eine ebenso furchtbare Kindheit gehabt wie er und er fragte sich, ob er nicht auch verbittert geworden wäre, wenn er nicht seine beiden besten Freunde gehabt hätte.

Ja, er vermisste Ron und Hermine, wenn er allein war und doch konnte er es einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie so unbeschwert waren, wo er noch immer trauerte, dass sie ihn immer nur mitleidig anschauten, wo er eben dieses Mitleid nicht wollte. Sie könnten ihn ohnehin nicht verstehen. Sie hatten liebende Familien, wo er nur seine verhassten Verwandten hatte. Nein, er ertrug ihr Mitleid nicht. Vielmehr wollte er, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wie ein rohes Ei behandelten und ihn so noch mehr in seiner Trauer bestärkten. Doch das konnte er ihnen einfach nicht sagen.

Harry bemerkte erst, wohin ihn seine Beine automatisch getragen hatten, als er bereits da war. Er war an seinem Platz. An dem Ort, der ihm aus irgendeinem Grund seine innere Ruhe zurückgab. Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte er sich auf seine Stein am See und genoss die späte Oktobersonne. Erst in zwei Stunden würde es Abendessen geben und Harry wollte diese Zeit nutzen, um noch ein wenig darüber nachzudenken, was er eben gesehen hatte.

Es war eine halbe Stunde vergangen, als plötzlich von hinten ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Ein wenig erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht seines Tränkeprofessors. War doch schon mehr Zeit vergangenen und bereits Zeit zum Abendessen? Snape schaute ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, doch seine Augen zeigten Harry, dass er mit sich zu kämpfen schien. Auch leichte Unsicherheit konnte er in ihnen erkennen.

Er schaute ab hinauf zu Snape, der scheinbar mit sich rang. Man konnte ihm irgendwie ansehen, dass er nur sehr ungern hier war. Was wollte er nur von ihm?

Es vergingen etwa zwei Minuten, in denen sie sich einfach nur anstarrten, ehe Snape die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte. "Mister Potter, ich wollte mich bei ihnen für Ihre Diskretion bedanken.", sagte er schließlich ein wenig steif.  
"Weiß Dumbledore nichts davon?", fragte Harry unsicher, ob er mit dieser Frage nicht zu weit ging.  
"Er weiß lediglich, dass es passierte.", gestand Snape ein. "Des Ausmaßes ist er sich nicht bewusst"  
Harry nickte daraufhin nur und senkte seinen Blick. "Ist es wirklich so schlimm gewesen?", fragte er leise.

Snape verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum war er hier hinausgekommen? Reichte es denn nicht, wenn der Junge wusste, wie es ihm ergangen war? Was sollte er darauf antworten? Die Wahrheit kannte Harry ohnehin schon. So ein Gespräch, wie das was sie vorn gesehen hatten, hatte es für ihn nie gegeben. Er wusste nicht warum, doch irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis jetzt, in diesem Moment und auch genau mit diesem Jungen darüber zu reden. Es war wie ein innerer Drang, dem Jungen, der selbst schon so viel durchgemacht hatte, etwas zu erzählen, was er noch nie jemanden, außer Lucius und Dumbledore erzählt hatte. Und bei diesen hatte er sich nur auf eine kurze Schilderung beschränkt.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte er eine Decke auf den Boden gezaubert, die nun direkt hinter dem Stein lag, ehe er sich mit dem Rücken dazu auf eben diese setzte. "Setzen sie sich zu mir, Mister Potter.", sagte er. "Es ist nicht notwendig, dass uns jemand vom Schloss aus beobachten kann"  
Harry überlegte kurz, setzte sich dann aber zu ihm. Er wartete darauf, dass ein Professor begann zu erzählen, doch der saß einfach nur angespannt da und schwieg. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er zu sprechen begann. "Das, was sie vorhin gehört haben, entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich war für meinen Vater immer eine Art Ventil, um seine Aggressionen loszuwerden."

Harrys Gesicht wurde traurig. Es tat ihm irgendwie weh, davon zu hören, obwohl er es schon aus der Erinnerung wusste. Dieser Snape, der neben ihm saß, klang schon eine diesen wenigen Sätzen sehr verbittert, wogegen der Snape aus der Erinnerung einfach nur traurig und verletzt geklungen hatte. "Wie haben Sie es geschafft, damit klar zu kommen?", fragte er behutsam.  
Snape schnaubte. "Mister Potter, ich bin ein Todesser geworden. Ich denke, das zeigt eindeutig, dass ich damit nicht klar gekommen bin"  
Harry senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. " Das ist also der Grund, warum sie damals zu Voldemort gegangen sind.", sagte er leise.

"Nein.", widersprach Snape. "Sicher habe ich mir das damals gesagt, doch ich muss eingestehen, dass ich mich mehr von Lucius' blenden lassen habe. Ich kann sicher nicht verleugnen, das zum Teil auch die Behandlung durch meinen Vater schuld daran war, da sie Lucius einen Punkt geboten hat, an dem er ansetzen konnte. Aber schließlich und endlich war es meine eigene Dummheit, Lucius zu folgen. Nach meinen letzten Sommerferien hatte er mich endlich soweit und dann nach der Schule haben wir beide uns dem Dunklen Lord endgültig angeschlossen."

Harry biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er würde gerne wissen, was Snape damit gemeint hatte, als er seine letzten Sommerferien angesprochen hatte. Doch er wollte ihn auch nicht wütend machen, indem er ihn danach fragte. Es grenzt ohnehin schon an ein Wunder, dass Snape so bereitwillig darüber sprach. Dieser Mann schien so vollkommen anders, als er ihn die letzten fünf Jahre kennen gelernt hatte. Nein, nicht vollkommen anders. Es war immer noch Snape, doch aus irgendeinem Grund zeigte dieser ihm eine vollkommen neue Seite an sich.

Snape hatte an Harrys Körperhaltung bemerkt, dass dieser mehr wissen wollte, sich aber nicht traute. Er haderte mit sich. Wieso nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es dem Jungen erzählen wollte? Und es war nicht nur das. Auch wenn er noch so sehr versuchte, es zu verleugnen, wollte er auch, dass Harry seine damalige Entscheidung zumindest im Ansatz verstand. So ein Gefühl hatte er noch nie gehabt. Es war merkwürdig und doch ein solch großes Bedürfnis, das er einfach nicht anders konnte und weiter erzählte.

"Als ich in diesen Ferien nachhause gekommen bin, war alles so wie immer. Wir redeten nicht miteinander und versuchten uns, so gut es eben ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich war daher beinahe die gesamten Ferien auf meinem Zimmer. Dann, etwa Mitte der Ferien, kam mein Vater eines Abends wieder einmal sturzbetrunken nach Hause. Ich hatte es mir an diesem Abend vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und gelesen. Hätte ich Ihnen gehört, als er nachhause kam, wäre ich sofort verschwunden. Aber ich war so vertieft in mein Buch, dass ich ihn erst bemerkte, als er bereits das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Er hat angefangen, mich zu beschimpfen. Das war nichts Neues für mich und daher habe ich es einfach über mich ergehen lassen. Wenn ich etwas darauf erwidert hätte, hätte dies nur zu Schlägen geführt und das wollte ich vermeiden. Doch irgendwie hat dieses Verhalten meinen Vater erst recht wütend gemacht."

Snape stockte in seiner Erzählung. Harry wusste, dass ihm das hier unendlich schwer fiel. "Sie müssen nicht weiter erzählen.", sagte er daher.  
"Nein. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass ich es ihnen erzählen muss.", erwiderte Snape.  
Harry spürte eine tiefe Dankbarkeit in sich. Das Vertrauen, das der Professor damit ihm gegenüber zum Ausdruck brachte, ehrte ihn. Er fragte nicht, warum es so war. Er wartete einfach darauf, dass Snape weiter erzählte.

"Mein Vater begann mich zu schlagen und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wehrte ich mich gegen ihn. Ich weiß nicht, was mich auf die irrige Annahme gebracht hatte, gegen ihn bestehen zu können, doch ich tat es. Aber das hat ihm nur noch wütender gemacht. Er hat angefangen noch stärker zuzuschlagen und irgendwann meinen Kopf erwischt. Der Schlag war so mächtig, dass ich zusammengebrochen bin."

Severus schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. Die Erinnerungen daran und was danach kam, waren einfach zu schmerzlich. Er schluckte einmal schwer, ehe er die Kraft fand weiter zu erzählen.

"Ich lag am Boden und habe in sein hasserfülltes Gesicht gesehen. Er hat geschrieen und mich angespuckt, doch ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Das nächste was ich gefühlt hatte, war sein Gürtel, mit dem er begann mich wie von Sinnen zu schlagen. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, ehe er damit wieder aufhörte. Er hat sich zu mir hinunter gebeugt und mir meinem Pullover vom Leib gerissen.

Ich hatte mich darauf wieder zusammen gerollt, um so wenigstens etwas Schutz zu bekommen, doch dafür fing ich mir nur einen Tritt ein, der zwei meiner Rippen brach. Dann hat er einfach weiter mit seinem Gürtel auf mich eingeschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange, denn irgendwann bin ich einfach bewusstlos geworden."

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass ihm mittlerweile Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. Auch Snape bekam davon nichts mit, sondern erzählte einfach weiter.

"Irgendwann bin ich wieder zu mir gekommen. Ich lag noch immer dort. Alles tat weh, das Atmen fiel mir schwer und mein ganzer Oberkörper war voll blutiger Striemen. Bewegen konnte ich mich nicht und so blieb ich einfach dort liegen. Mein Vater kam erst am nächsten Nachmittag zurück und hat mich dann von einer Hauselfe auf mein Zimmer bringen lassen. Einen Arzt hat er nicht gerufen. Ich hatte es wohl nicht verdient, versorgt zu werden oder er hat einfach Angst, dass Fragen gestellt würden. Die Elfe hat sich wirklich bemüht, mir zu helfen, aber sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als die Wunden regelmäßig zu reinigen. Als die Ferien zu Ende waren, war ich so weit wiederhergestellt, dass ich zur Schule zurück konnte."

Snape seufzte. "Ich war so unglaublich wütend auf meinen Vater. Eigentlich war ich wütend auf jeden. Lucius hatte das dann schließlich bemerkt. Immer wieder hat er mit mir gesprochen und ich habe mich von ihm einwickeln lassen. Er versprach mir Respekt und das führte dann letztlich dazu, dass ich mich freiwillig und aus Überzeugung dem Dunklen Lord anschloss."

Snape wurde erneut still. Harry konnte nichts sagen. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, ehe er seine Sprache wieder fand und die Frage stellte, die an ihn nun am meisten interessierte. "Warum haben Sie sich dann doch wieder für die andere Seite entschieden?", fragte er zaghaft, nicht sicher, ob Snape antworten würde.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schnaubte nur. "Das war auch der Verdienst meines Vaters, Mister Potter. Welche Ironie des Schicksals." Er überlegte. Sollte er wirklich weiter erzählen? Doch nun war er einmal so weit gegangen. Er wusste, dass Harry es nicht weiter erzählen würde. Dass er vorhin im Büro des Direktors darüber geschwiegen hatte zeigte ihm, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Und irgendwie fühlte er, dass er den Jungen, der sich ihm anvertraut hatte, wo kein anderer zu ihm durchgedrungen war, das schuldig war.

"Es war das zweite Todessertreffen, das alles veränderte. Ich hatte meinen ersten Auftrag zur Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords erfüllt. Ich sollte eine ganz besondere Belohnung dafür erhalten. Der Dunkle Lord rief zwei seiner Männer zu sich, die in ihrer Mitte einen dritten Mann hinter sich herzerrten. Er war mehr getaumelt als gelaufen. Sie haben ihn vor meine Füße geworfen.

Der Dunkle Lord ging zu ihm und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben und ich erkannte meinen Vater. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein ganzes Gesicht war durch Schläge bereits zugeschwollen, doch er erkannte mich scheinbar durch seine geschwollenen Augen, denn er flehte mich an, ihm zu helfen. Alle lachten über ihn und schließlich wurde mir gesagt, dass dies mein Lohn für die hervorragende Arbeit sei. Lucius hatte einem besonderen Stand bei dem Dunklen Lord. Ob das nun daran lag, dass sein Vater auch ein treuer Todesser war oder daran, dass er mich rekrutiert hatte, weiß ich nicht. Scheinbar hatte er dem Dunklen Lord von meinem Vater erzählt und meine Belohnung war, ihn töten zu dürfen."

Harry schluckte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es seinem musste, seinen eigenen Vater töten zu müssen, selbst wenn dieser ein sadistischer und gewalttätiger Mensch war.

"Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich musste es tun, denn sonst hätte ich diesen Abend, genauso wie mein Vater, nicht überlebt.", fuhr Snape fort. "Und in diesem Moment, als ich das Leben aus den Augen meines Vaters verschwinden sah, erkannte ich erst, was für einen großen Fehler ich gemacht hatte. Ich bin noch am selben Abend zu Dumbledore gegangen. Und ich bin ihm bis heute dankbar, dass er mich nicht nach Azkaban gebracht hat, wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Er hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben."

Snape wurde wieder still. Irgendwie konnte er noch immer nicht fassen, dass der all das ausgerechnet Harry Potter erzählt hatte und trotzdem fühlte es sich nicht so an, als wäre das ein Fehler gewesen. Irgendetwas verband ihn mit diesem Jungen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch seit sie zusammen diese Erinnerungen sahen, wuchs dieses Band stetig an.

Er wusste nicht, wie diese Erinnerungen weiter gingen, doch wenn sie weiterhin fortfuhren, würden sie wohl auch früher oder später zu diesen letzten Sommerferien kommen und er hielt es für besser, dessen Ereignisse und Auswirkungen schon vorher zu beschreiben, damit der Gryffindor verstand, was schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss.

Snape wartete er darauf, dass Harry etwas sagte, doch der blieb still und hatte traurig seinen Blick gesenkt. War es doch ein Fehler gewesen, ihm das alles zu berichten? Und plötzlich spürte er, wie sich zaghaft eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte und sanft zudrückte. Die Berührung war so unendlich sanft und trotzdem sagte sie so viel. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, fragte er sich, wieso er zuließ, dass der Junge ihn derart berührte, anstatt sich zurückzuziehen.

War das alles nicht ein Fehler? Hatte er den Gryffindor nicht vielleicht zu nahe an sich heran gelassen, nicht zu viel preisgegeben? Und doch war die Berührung um so vieles besser als Worte. Sie sagte ihm, dass Harry ihn verstand, wogegen sich jedes Wort nur wie eine leere Phrase angehört hätte, für ihn nur wie Hohn geklungen hätte.

Harry schien zu verstehen, dass er von ihm keine Absolution erwartete, diese auch nicht ertragen hätte. Doch das er zu verstehen schien und ihm Leid tat, was sein Tränkeprofessor gezwungen war zu tun, weil er sich von Lucius hatte einlullen lassen, war etwas, was ihn tief berührte.

All diese Ereignisse hatten ihn zu dem Menschen gemacht, der er heute war. Kalt, zynisch, verletzend und angsteinflößend. Snape hatte eine Mauer um sich errichtet, damit niemand ihn mehr zu nahe kam, den er dann schlussendlich doch nur wieder verletzen konnte. Eine Mauer, hinter der er seine Gefühle und Ängste versteckter und Harry riss diese Mauer einfach Stück für Stück ein. Schon zu Anfang des Schuljahres hatte er einige Steine gelockert, wie Snape sich eingestehen musste. Doch seit er die Erinnerungen mit ihm zusammen durchlebte, brachen immer mehr der Steine weg und ließen es zu, dass sich der Junge langsam in sein Herz schlich.

Snape bemerkte, dass mittlerweile bereits die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte. Es war Zeit zum Abendessen. "Gehen Sie zum Schloss hoch, Mister Potter.", sagte er leise. "Das Abendessen wird jeden Moment beginnen"  
Harry brauchte einen Moment, doch dann rappelte er sich auf und begann langsam zum Schloss zu gehen. Endlich verstand er, wie aus dem Severus, den er aus den Erinnerungen kannte, der Snape von heute geworden war. Und er erkannte, dass der ebenfalls auf den Weg war, sich von allen anderen abzuschotten und ebenso verbittert zu werden.

Er kam in der großen Halle an und setzte sich, wie immer, zu Ron und Hermine. Die beiden sahen auf, als er sich setzte, woraufhin Harry ihnen ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, ehe er sich etwas von dem Essen nahm. Die Freude und Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern seiner beiden besten Freunde bekam er so nicht mehr mit.


	11. Chapter 11

hi ihr hübschen…

heute muss ich mich mal kurz fassen, da ich unendlich müde bin… nachdemich ja das letzte mal so grandios versagt habe, was meine rechtschreibung angeht, freut es mich, euch sagen zu können, dass ich jetzt eine beta habe, die ihren job wirklich sehr gut macht (die arme hat bestimmt viel arbeit mit mir)… also ein großes DANKE an **SnapesWife**… und auch danke an **katharina**, die mein vorhergehendes chap korrigiert hat, was ich dann heute mal ersetzen werde…

und bei euch möchte ich mich für die super Kommis bedanken…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_11. Ohne Nachzudenken_

Harry hatte an diesem Abend noch lange wach gelegen ehe er endlich eingeschlafen war. Zu sehr spukte die Geschichte, die Snape ihm erzählt hatte im Kopf herum und allmählich hatte sich auch eine weitere Frage dazugesellt. Vin und Severus waren jetzt, wie er in der sechsten Klasse. Das würde bedeuten, dass diese verhängnisvollen Ferien noch bevorstanden. Würde das in den Erinnerungen die sie sahen genauso ablaufen? Würde Vin es schaffen zu Severus durchzudringen, wenn dieser nach diesen letzten Sommerferien zurückkam? Oder würde die Geschichte genauso ablaufen und sich dieser junge Snape ebenfalls den Todessern anschließen? Was würde dann aus Vin werden?

Wenn ihm das, was er zusammen mit Snape sah, durch den Kopf ging, dann war bisher scheinbar vieles anders gelaufen. Lucius hatte nicht einen solchen Einfluss auf Severus nehmen können, da Vin da war. Severus hatte sich offensichtlich auf dessen Seite gestellt und ihm geholfen. Doch Harry glaubte beinahe nicht daran, dass Vin es schaffen konnte einen Snape, der derart von seinem Vater behandelt worden war und der eine dementsprechende Wut in sich trug, wieder zu besänftigen. Konnte er ihm klar machen, dass es falsch wäre zu Voldemort zu gehen und sich ihm anzuschließen?

All dies war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen und hatte ihn nicht einschlafen lassen, doch schließlich war er doch in einen unruhigen Traum geglitten.

oooooooooo

Als er am nächsten Morgen pünktlich um neun das Büro des Direktors betrat, stand Snape wie üblich beim Fenster und blickte hinaus, ehe er sich umwandte und Harry still zunickte. Alle drei begaben sich, wie üblich, zu ihren Sesseln. Snape holte einen Trank aus seiner Robe und schaute Harry fragend an. „Sind sie bereit?", fragte er leise und gab, nachdem Harry genickt hatte, diesem die Phiole. Dumbledore nahm das Ganze mit Erstaunen, aber auch Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis. Harry trank den Inhalt der Phiole und kurz darauf fanden sich ihre Hände erneut, wie von selbst zusammen.

_Vin erwachte am frühen Morgen, als er sanft von jemandem geweckt wurde. Severus stand bei seinem Bett. Er war nur in Boxershorts bekleidet und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, als Vin sich verschlafen seine Augen rieb. Es war Zeit aufzustehen und ihrem morgendlichen Hobby, dem Joggen um den See nachzugehen, während alle anderen Jungen in ihrem Schlafsaal noch schliefen. Severus drehte sich um und ging leise zu seinem Schrank, aus dem er einen dunkelgrünen, dicken Pullover und eine schwarze Trainingshose holte, während sich nun auch Vin aus dem Bett schälte und es ihm nachtat. _

_Nachdem sie beide fertig angezogen waren, gingen sie leise nach draußen. Sie hatten schnell bemerkt, dass sie beide um diese frühe Uhrzeit noch keine Konversation wünschten (und sie war auch nicht notwendig) und während sie schweigend auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, dachte Vin noch einmal an die letzten Wochen zurück. Vor über zwei Monaten hatten sie Lucius vor aller Augen bloß gestellt und seitdem hatte sich ihr Leben nur gering verändert. Sie waren noch immer die meiste Zeit am liebsten unter sich. Mittlerweile konnte man keinen von ihnen ohne den anderen antreffen. Was zunächst eine reine Notwendigkeit gewesen war, um vor einer eventuellen Rache des Blonden geschützt zu sein, empfand Vin inzwischen als äußerst angenehm. Er mochte die Ruhe, die Severus ausstrahlte und war einfach gern mit ihm zusammen._

_Severus hatte es auch immer noch nicht aufgegeben, ihm Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben, doch die Erfolge stellten sich nur sehr langsam ein. Noch immer musste Severus jeden Schritt überwachen, wenn er sich selbst daran versuchte die fortgeschritteneren Zaubertränke auszuprobieren. In der letzte Woche hatte Severus gerade noch verhindern können, dass er sie beide in die Luft sprengte, als sie von Professor Marquis für den praktischen Teil der Nachhilfe das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatten. Aber immerhin hatten sie noch über ein Jahr Zeit, bis sie ihre UTZ-Prüfungen machen würden und bis dahin würde er es schon schaffen, sollte sein Freund nicht vorher aufgeben. _

_Für Lucius dagegen hatte sich seit dem ganzen Vorfall eine Menge geändert. Er hatte seine Stellung innerhalb der Slytherins verloren. Sein Wort war nicht mehr Gesetz innerhalb der Kerker und viele ihrer Mitschüler, besonders die aus der Klassenstufe über ihm, schnitten ihn nun. Vin war klar, dass er dass nicht ewig so hinnehmen würde und schon allein aus diesem Grund, behielt er ihn im Auge. Lucius und seine noch immer ergebenen Freunde wurden aus der Mitte des Slytherintisches verbannt und saßen nun am anderen Ende des Tisches, was ihre Ausgrenzung auch für die anderen Tische ersichtlich gemacht hatte, doch die kümmerte das wenig._

_Mittlerweile waren sie am Hauptportal angekommen und begannen nun langsam zu laufen. Es war zwar immer noch sehr kalt, doch die Luft war wunderbar frisch. Obwohl es bereits Anfang März war, hatte der Winter das Land noch fest im Griff. Tatsächlich schien es letzte Nacht sogar ein wenig geschneit zu haben. Vin liebte dieses Wetter. Die Natur sah so unberührt aus. Sogar der Verbotene Wald sah nicht so bedrohlich aus, wie sonst. Seine mit Schnee bedeckten Bäume sahen einfach nur friedlich aus. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schritten und die langsam aufgehende Sonne ließ die ganze Landschaft märchenhaft funkeln._

_Hach, was war das nur für ein herrlicher Morgen. Vin hätte in diesem Moment die Welt umarmen können. Er fühlte sich so gut, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, ehe es in ein eher hinterhältiges Grinsen umschlug. Der finster dreinblickende Severus brauchte dringend mal eine Aufmunterung an diesem Morgen. Dieser war eigentlich immer erst nach dem Joggen und seinem ersten morgendlichen Kaffee ansprechbar aber heute Morgen würde dies anders sein. Unbemerkt von dem anderen zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch und schon im nächsten Moment fiel Severus der Länge nach hin. Vin war noch ein kleines Stück weiter gerannt und blickt nun gespielt überrascht zu ihm hinunter. Er schien sehr verwirrt zu sein und hustete ein wenig, da er etwas Schnee geschluckt hatte._

_Severus blickte sich fragend um, in der Hoffnung zu sehen, worüber er gestolpert war. Als er jedoch nichts fand, wollte er sich wieder hochrappeln, fiel aber sofort wieder hin. Verwirrt schaute er hinunter zu seinen Füßen und sah, dass die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe zusammengebunden waren. Darüber erstaunt schaute er auf und blickte direkt in Vins Gesicht, der nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. Beinahe gelangweilt setzte er sich auf und begann seine Schnürsenkel wieder zu entwirren. „Sind wir heute wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt?", fragte er ruhig. _

_Vin erstaunte diese Reaktion etwas, und irgendwie gab sie seiner Laune einen kleinen Dämpfer. „Tut mir Leid, Severus.", entschuldigte er sich. „Sollte nur ein kleiner Scherz sein."_

_Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und band sich mittlerweile wieder ruhig seine Schuhe zu. Dann stand er gemächlich auf, während er noch immer Vin mit seinen Augen fixierte. „So und du meinst, dass es allein mit einer Entschuldigung getan ist?", knurrte er._

_Vin machte nun langsam zwei Schritte rückwärts. Severus funkelte ihn noch immer an und kam langsam näher. Vin sah erstaunt, wie sich das Gesicht seines Freundes nun zu einem diabolischen Grinsen formte. „Dafür bist du fällig, Hallwood.", sagte er und rannte schon kurz darauf los. Vin drehte sich herum und lief lachend davon. „Dafür musst du mich erst mal kriegen, Snape.", rief er. Unglücklicherweise war der Langhaarige ein wenig schneller als Vin und hatte diesen schon kurze Zeit später eingeholt. Er riss ihn einfach um und nun lagen beide im Schnee. Severus saß auf ihm, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ganz langsam griff er hinunter und nahm sich genüsslich eine handvoll Schnee, die er dann in das Gesicht von Vin drückte. „Strafe muss sein.", grinste er, als Vin ihn zunächst ungläubig ansah, dann aber zu lachen anfing, in das auch Severus einstimmte. _

_Im nächsten Moment hatte auch Severus einen ganzen Packen Schnee im Gesicht, ehe sich Vin unter ihm herauswand und erneut loslief. Wenig später wurde er erneut eingeholt und herumgerissen. Sie balgten ein wenig miteinander und dieses Mal gelang es Vin den Sieg davon zu tragen und Severus am Boden festzunageln. Sie lachte beide noch immer ausgelassen, doch plötzlich wurde Vin ruhig. Gebannt sah er in die schwarzen Augen des unter ihm Liegenden und versank förmlich in ihnen. Schon seit ein paar Wochen hatte er in seinem Bauch immer wieder ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bekommen, wenn er Severus anschaute und jetzt, da ihm diese wunderbaren Seen so glücklich anstrahlten versank er in ihnen. _

_Auch Severus hatte den Stimmungswechsel bemerkt und schaute Vin nun ebenso ernst an. Er rührte sich nicht, als Vins Kopf langsam zu ihm hinunter kam und sich dessen Lippen auf seine legten. Für Vin war dies das wundervollste Gefühl, das er je erlebt hatte und die Zeit schien einfach nur still zu stehen. Als sie schließlich den unschuldigen Kuss lösten, schaute er hinunter in das Gesicht von Severus, der ihn ungläubig ansah. Oh nein, was hatte er nur getan? Erschrocken sprang er auf und lief zurück zum Schloss, einen Severus zurücklassend, der ihm immer noch geschockt hinterher schaute._

_Dort angekommen ging er schnell unter die Dusche und war bereits wieder aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden, ehe Severus überhaupt aufgetaucht war. Merlin sei Dank, war heute Hogsmeade-Wochenende und sie hatten keinen Unterricht. Er konnte ihm also gut aus dem Weg gehen. Vin machte sich schwere Vorwürfe. Er hatte die Freundschaft zu Severus zerstört, weil er einfach nicht nachgedacht hatte, weil er einfach diesem dummen Gefühl nachgegeben hatte. _

_Den ganzen Tag ging er nicht zu den Mahlzeiten und versteckte sich in irgendeiner verlassenen Ecke Hogwarts, um Severus nicht mehr über den Weg laufen zu müssen, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Er schlich sich aus dem Schloss, was er jetzt brauchte, waren frische Luft und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Konnte er das wieder einrenken? Nachdenklich schritt er wieder zum See und fand schließlich einen großen Stein, der ihn gerade dazu einlud sich hinter ihm zu verstecken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schon kurz darauf war die Stelle hinter dem Stein vom Schnee befreit und eine Decke lag dort, die Vin zusätzlich mit einem Wärmezauber belegte ehe er sich setzte. _

_Beinahe drei Stunden saß er dort und dachte darüber nach, wie er das alles wieder ins Lot bringen konnte. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und er war noch immer zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Er konnte Severus so auf keinen Fall wieder gegenübertreten und langsam machte sich die schiere Verzweiflung in ihm breit und Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu laufen. Es war schon fast dunkel, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm, dass ihn aufschrecken ließ. Erschrocken blickte er auf - in das Gesicht von Severus. Sofort senkte er seinen Blick wieder. _

„_Wo warst du den ganzen Tag, verdammt noch mal.", fluchte Severus. „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier draußen? Es ist schweinekalt!"_

_Vin sagte nichts dazu, sondern ließ seinen Blick gesenkt. _

„_Meinst Du nicht, es wird Zeit hineinzukommen und zu Abend zu essen? Du hast heute noch nichts gegessen.", versuchte Severus es nun sanfter._

_Ein stummes Kopfschütteln folgte und der Langhaarige wusste einfach nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Also setzte er sich einfach stumm neben seinen Freund. _

_Eine ganze Weile saßen sie stumm nebeneinander. Vin traute sich kaum, zu atmen. „Hör zu, Vin.", hörte er schließlich die leise Stimme von Severus. „Wegen heute Morgen… Ich…"_

„_Es tut mir Leid, Severus, wirklich.", flüsterte Vin._

„_Warum hast Du das gemacht?", fragte der andere._

„_Es war einfach ein Gefühl, es tun zu müssen.", erwiderte Vin. „Ich weiß auch nicht… Es tut mir wirklich Leid… Ich möchte nicht, dass dadurch unsere Freundschaft zerstört wird."_

„_Was für ein Gefühl?", fragte Severus einfach weiter. _

„_Ein innerer Drang, es einfach tun zu müssen. Severus, ich weiß nicht, ob ich schwul bin, aber ich habe mich in diesem Moment so zu dir hingezogen gefühlt, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte.", erklärte der Kurzhaarig mit noch immer gesenktem Blick. _

_Wieder herrschte für eine Weile Schweigen, ehe Vin vorsichtig fragte: „Hast… hast du etwas dabei gefühlt?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Severus ehrlich. „Ich war einfach zu überrascht, um darauf zu achten."_

_Vin nickte traurig. „Aber vielleicht kann ich dir diese Frage hiernach beantworten.", hörte er ihn plötzlich ganz nahe bei sich, ehe sich eine Hand unter sein Kinn schob und seinen Kopf langsam anhob. Ganz vorsichtig und leicht drückten sich Severus' Lippen auf seine und Vins Magen schien Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. „Mir gefällt es eigentlich auch sehr gut.", sagte Severus, ehe er seine Lippen erneut und dieses Mal fordernder auf die des anderen presste. Vin spürte, wie eine Zunge über seine Lippen strich und öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund, ehe sich ihre Zungen zu einem immer noch vorsichtigen Duell trafen._

_Vin stöhnte leicht in den Kuss und als sie sich lösten, schaute er in Severus' funkelnde Augen. „Das gefällt mir sogar sehr gut.", sagte der mit einem Lächeln und endlich war alle Zurückhaltung vergessen. Wieder trafen sich ihre Münder zu einem Kuss, der so leidenschaftlich war, dass es Vin davon schwindlig wurde. Sein Herz raste vor Glück. _

Harry schaute seinen Zaubertränkelehrer erschrocken an. Die Gefühle, die er soeben durchlebt hatte, waren einfach atemberaubend schön gewesen. Die Küsse mit Severus waren berauschend und ließen noch immer sein Herz höher schlagen. Snape war erstarrt vor Schreck und riss sich erst aus dieser Starre heraus, als Dumbledore sagte: „Willkommen zurück." Er löste seine Hände und sprang auf. Den leicht verletzten Blick von Harry konnte er nicht mehr sehen. Du meine Güte! Noch nie hatte er etwas mit einem Mann gehabt! Er hatte sich das was er brauchte, immer bei Frauen geholt. Liebe war nie dabei gewesen. Keine Frau hatte ihn je so in seinen Bann ziehen können. Aber dieser Blick, den er gerade bei seinem jüngeren Ich gesehen hatte, schrie förmlich ‚Ich liebe dich'. Er versuchte irgendwie wieder die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu bekommen.

Dumbledore, der das ganze mit wachsender Unruhe beobachtet hatte, wand sich nun an Harry, der seinen Blick gesenkt hatte. Von den glücklichen Gefühlen, die er gerade eben noch erlebt hatte, war nichts mehr da. „Was haben sie gesehen, Mister Potter?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry sah ihn erst erschrocken an, ehe sein Blick zu dem Tränkemeister fiel. Der schaffte es kurz zu ihm zu schauen und nickte ihm leicht zu. Also begann Harry zu erzählen. Nur sehr grob beschrieb er die Ereignisse, er wollte nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er, als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

Dumbledore nickte und langsam stand Harry auf. Noch einmal sah er zu seinem Lehrer, doch der ignorierte ihn und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, obwohl er nichts erkennen konnte, da es draußen bereits dunkel geworden war. Harry senkte wieder seinen Blick. Er hätte so gern mit ihm darüber geredet, doch Snapes Haltung verriet ihm eindeutig, dass der Tränkelehrer nicht dazu bereit war. Kurz darauf schloss er die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Das Abendessen war schon fast vorbei und er wollte wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit essen.

Zurück blieben die beiden Männer, die sich eine ganze Weile anschwiegen. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich.

Snape seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht Albus.", erwiderte Snape ehrlich. „Ich meine, ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben zu einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt und doch hat es so richtig ausgesehen, wie die beiden da an dem Stein saßen. Vielleicht wäre es doch das beste, wenn wir die ganze Sache hier abbrechen. Das führt doch zu nichts. Harry wird dort mit Gefühlen konfrontiert, die nicht seine eigenen sind. Das ist nicht gut für den Jungen in seinem labilen Zustand."

„Machst du dir um Harry Sorgen oder um dich?", fragte Dumbledore und benutzte absichtlich dessen Vornamen, da Snape dies unabsichtlich auch getan hatte. Snape erwiderte daraufhin nichts mehr sondern rauschte aus dem Büro. Zurück ließ er Dumbledore, dem ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen stand. (B/N: Dumbledore weiß mal wieder entschieden zuviel ) )


	12. Chapter 12

hallo…

ich möchte mich wieder für die kommis bedanken… ihr seid die besten strahl

**Angie: **das ist zur zeit deine lieblingsgeschichte von hp/ss? danke rotwerd

**silbernewolfsfrau: **nein, eigentlich kommen sie damit nicht zurecht (besonders nicht unser snape), aber da müssen sie wohl durch -lach-

**little Nightowl: **danke für das lob (begehrenswert? -blush-)… ja, über snape kann man sich wirklich streiten… aber für mich ist er ein mensch, der, wenn er einmal eine entscheidung getroffen hat, dann auch dazu steht… und das er gewisse beschützerische tendenzen hat, hat er ja auch in den büchern bewiesen grins… freu mich, wenn es dir trotzdem gefällt

**vamp: **danke… ja, für die beiden wird es nicht leicht aber sie werden sich schon zusammenraufen -grins-

**Susi: **mein Fan? -strahl- danke für dieses lob

ebenfalls ein danke an meine liebe beta: SnapesWife

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_12. Dumbledores Entscheidung_

Die folgenden Tage liefen einfach so an Harry vorbei. Snape hatte sich komplett zurückgezogen. Er kam nicht mehr um sicherzustellen, dass der Junge etwas aß und auch im Zaubertränkeunterricht wurde er gänzlich von dem Mann ignoriert. Ein noch deutlicheres Zeichen, dass er ihn nicht mochte, hätte Snape gar nicht setzen können. Das er Harry damit so sehr verletzte, schien ihn gar nicht zu stören.

Dabei hatte Harry gedacht, dass sich zwischen ihnen mittlerweile eine Freundschaft aufgebaut hätte. Sie wussten Dinge voneinander, die sie anderen Menschen nicht erzählen würden. Wie kam es dann also, diese durch eine einzige Erinnerung zerstört wurde? Noch dazu durch eine Erinnerung, die Harry als durchaus angenehm empfunden hatte. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mit dem Mann zu reden, war sich aber sicher, dass dies zu nichts führen würde, wenn Snape dazu offensichtlich nicht in der Lage war.

Aber mit wem sollte er sonst reden? Ron und Hermine waren keine Option. Die beiden wussten nichts davon, dass er diese Erinnerungen mit Snape durchlebte. Er würde es außerdem als Vertrauensbruch empfinden, wenn er ihnen davon erzählen würde. Außerdem hätte er das entsetzte Gesicht seines besten Freundes nicht ertragen können, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, dass ihm der Kuss, den er in der Erinnerung miterlebt hatte, so gut gefallen hatte. Und Hermine würde ihn wahrscheinlich wieder mit ihrem mitleidigen Gesicht ansehen. Nein, die beiden waren keine Option.

Genauso wenig, wie Dumbledore. Wie sollte er denn seinem Direktor erklären, dass es ihm gefallen hatte diese Zärtlichkeit mit Severus auszutauschen? Zudem war er sich nicht sicher, wie der Direktor auf eine solche Offenbarung reagieren würde. Als Direktor müsste er natürlich versuchen, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass das alles nur eine Schwärmerei war, die durch die Erinnerungen ausgelöst wurde und das er auch auf diese Gefühle nicht weiter achten sollte. Doch Dumbledore tat manchmal Dinge, die Harry an dessen gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln ließen. Er würde es dem alten Mann durchaus zutrauen, dass er ihn ermuntern würde den Gefühlen auf den Grund zu gehen. Einen Ratschlag den er, wenn er davon ausging, wie Snape sich im Moment verhielt, überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Es war Donnerstagnachmittag und Harry hatte zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche Zaubertränke. Er saß ganz hinten bei seinen Freunden und versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Doch selbst wenn er es nicht getan hätte und stattdessen geschlafen hätte, Snape wäre es wohl nicht aufgefallen. Er ignorierte ihn erneut komplett. Selbst während der Zaubertränkelehrer durch die Reihen ging, um die Zaubertränke zu untersuchen, würdigte er weder Harry noch dessen Trank eines Blickes, sondern ging einfach so an ihm vorbei.

Harry war das alles zu viel. Er konnte das Verhalten des Mannes nicht mehr ertragen, zu sehr verletzte es ihn. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich langsam einige Tränen lösten und immer mehr wurden. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und als Hermine dies mitbekam und versuchte ihn zu trösten und zu erfahren was los war, war es gänzlich um ihn geschehen. Er sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und schluchzte hilflos. Die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu ihm und sah zu, wie der Held der Zaubererwelt weinte. Er sah einfach erbärmlich aus und sogar die Slytherins schafften es nicht, einen gemeinen Kommentar darüber zu machen – noch nicht einmal Malfoy.

Auch Snape schaute Harry entgeistert an. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Warum weinte der Junge? Wegen ihm?

„Der Unterricht ist beendet.", schnappte er zu der Klasse. „Packen sie ihre Sachen und verschwinden sie."

Die Schüler begannen eifrig ihre Taschen zusammenzupacken und verschwanden so schnell es ging aus dem Kerker. Nur Harry regte sich nicht. Er schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Hermine, die das mitbekam, packte auch rasch seine Tasche und versuchte dann zusammen mit Ron den Schwarzhaarigen dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen und ihr zu folgen. Als der sich jedoch nicht rührte, schaute sie hilfesuchend zu Snape, der sie jedoch nur anknurrte, dass sie endlich verschwinden solle.

Er seufzte. Genau das hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Er wollte nicht mit dem Jungen reden, doch nun schien dieser ihm keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben. Langsam näherte er sich Harry, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich genau vor ihn. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte und überlegte, ob es nicht das beste wäre ihn zu Madame Pomfrey zu bringen, doch er wusste, dass Harrys Zustand wohl von ihm ausgelöst wurde. Müde fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, ehe er die andere langsam auf einen von Harrys zitternden Armen legte, mit denen er sich selbst umschlungen hatte. Er spürte, wie sehr der Gryffindor zitterte und plötzlich trafen dessen Augen auf seine. Snape war überrascht von den Emotionen, die er darin lesen konnte. Schmerz, unendliche Trauer und Verzweiflung waren in ihnen zu erkennen. Der Blick, mit dem ihn diese smaragdgrünen Augen bedachten, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Ja, er hatte so reagiert wie er es immer tat, wenn jemand ihm zu nahe kam. Er hatte, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, seine Mauern wieder errichtet und den Jungen so weit von sich geschoben, wie es ihm möglich gewesen war. Und das, obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass Harry damit wohl nicht umgehen können würde. Er wollte schreien und toben. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich von ihm fern halten sollte und genau das hätte er auch bei jedem anderen getan. Aber hier ging das nicht. Nicht bei Harry. Was berührte der Junge nur in ihm?

Noch immer schaute er in die verzweifelten Augen Harrys und in dem Moment ließ er alle Bedenken über Bord fallen, stand auf und kniete sich vor den Gryffindor, um diesen dann einfach in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. Nun brachen bei Harry sämtliche Dämme und er schlang seine Arme um Snape und krallte sich in dessen Umhang fest.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Potter.", flüsterte Snape ihm ins Ohr und festigte seine Umarmung um den viel zu dünnen Körper. Er erkannte, dass es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Der Junge brauchte ihn, um mit dem was er in den Erinnerungen sah, fertig zu werden. Diese Sache betraf nur sie beide und er nahm sich fest vor, nicht noch einmal so zu reagieren. Harry hatte niemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte ohne zwangsläufig auch über ihn reden zu müssen. Er musste für den Jungen da sein.

Harry beruhigte sich nur langsam, doch schließlich versiegten seine Tränen. Beschämt sah er zu Boden, als Snape die Umarmung löste.

„Hören sie Mister Potter, ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten nicht korrekt war.", sagte er sanft. „Aber es ist auch für mich nicht leicht zu verstehen, was wir dort zu sehen bekommen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt, aber ich werde mich bemühen, es zu verhindern. Geben Sie mir dann einfach ein wenig Zeit und wenn das nicht hilft, gebe ich Ihnen die offizielle Erlaubnis, mir die Leviten zu lesen, natürlich nur, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Harry musste nun leicht schmunzeln. Es war, als würde sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust lösen, der ihm schon die ganze Woche beim Atmen behinderte.

„Es ist alles so verwirrend.", sagte er. „Ich meine, ich konnte wirklich alles fühlen, was in Vin vorgegangen ist, die Liebe, die er in diesen Moment empfunden hat und die Freude, als Sie… ich meine, als dieser andere Snape seine Gefühle erwidert hat. Dann wieder hier zu sein und Ihre Ablehnung zu spüren… Ich fühle mich so hilflos."

Er senkte wieder seinen Blick und schaute auf seine Hände, die er in seinen Schoß zusammengefaltet hatte. Überrascht sah er zu, wie Snape eine seiner Hände auf sie legte und sanft zudrückte. „Ich weiß Mister Potter… Ich weiß.", sagte er.

So saßen sie noch eine Weile beisammen, ehe Snape Harry schließlich zu seinem nächsten Unterricht schickte.

oooooooooo

Der Samstagmorgen kam und wieder tauchten Harry und Snape zusammen in eine weitere Erinnerung.

_Der Unterricht war für heute beendet und Vin und Severus saßen in der Bibliothek über ihren Hausaufgaben. Seit diesem sagenhaften Tag am See waren drei Wochen vergangen und die beiden genossen jede freie Minute, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten. Vin schmunzelte, als Severus unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand griff und sie leicht drückte, während er sanft mit seinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich. Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden ihre Beziehung geheim zuhalten. Zwar war es nichts ungewöhnliches wenn zwei Männer sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten, doch in Slytherin herrschten andere Regeln. Da sich in dem Haus größtenteils Reinblüter befanden, wurde eine solche Beziehung nicht gerne gesehen. Schließlich mussten die reinblütigen Familien erhalten bleiben und dies ging nur, wenn aus den Partnerschaften auch Kinder entstehen konnten. Schwule hatten daher in Slytherin einen schlechten Stand. _

_Die beiden fanden aber trotzdem genügend Gelegenheiten, Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. So dauerte ihr morgendlicher Frühsport nun zumeist mindestens eine halbe Stunde länger, die die beiden eng umschlungen bei dem Stein am See verbrachten. Da zudem mittlerweile auch der Schnee getaut war und es immer wärmer wurde, verbrachten sie nun auch einen Großteil des Nachmittags auf den Ländereien Hogwarts, um ein wenig ungestört zu sein. Sie waren noch nicht über das Küssen hinausgegangen. Beide wollten sich Zeit lassen und ihr erstes gemeinsames Mal genießen. Zudem kämpfte Vin noch immer mit der versuchten Vergewaltigung durch Lucius._

_Gerne wären sie auch an diesem Nachmittag nach draußen gegangen, doch Vin sollte in einer Stunde bei Professor Marquis erscheinen. Er wusste nicht worum es ging, der Lehrer hatte ihn heute früh zu einem Gespräch gebeten. So arbeiteten sie eine Weile still an ihren Hausaufgaben, um danach vielleicht noch ein wenig Zeit zu haben. Als es Zeit war zu gehen, waren sie gerade fertig geworden und gingen beide hinunter in die Kerker. Vin gab Severus seine Tasche mit und begab sich direkt zum Büro des Professors._

_Er klopfte an und wurde kurz darauf herein gebeten. Professor Marquis deutete ihm an Platz zu nehmen, worauf sich Vin zu dem Stuhl vor dessen Schreibtisch begab und sich setzte. Was folgte, war ein langes Gespräch über seine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke. Der Professor äußerte sich besorgt darüber, dass Vin die Anforderungen nur mühsam erfüllte und er, wenn er nicht besser würde, seine UTZ-Prüfung in diesem Fall nur schwer schaffen könnte. Er gab ihm eine Liste, mit allem, was er wiederholen müsste und bot (ihm) an, ihm Nachhilfe zugeben, doch Vin erklärte ihm, dass Severus dies bereits tun würde. Er erzählte von den Fortschritten, die er bereits gemacht hatte und versprach, sich noch mehr Mühe zu geben. Nach etwa einer Stunde, waren sie fertig und Vin konnte das Büro verlassen._

_Da er mit Severus an ihrem Platz verabredet war, ging er nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern begab sich direkt nach draußen zum See. Am Stein angekommen musste er jedoch feststellen, dass der Langhaarige nicht da war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Das sah Severus gar nicht ähnlich. Aber vielleicht würde er gleich kommen und so wartete er einfach. Als sein Freund jedoch nach einer halben Stunde noch immer nicht da war, wurde er unruhig. Er ging zurück in das Schloss und begab sich dort zunächst in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht wollte Severus noch irgendetwas nachschlagen und hatte dabei die Zeit vergessen, doch auch dort konnte er ihn nicht finden._

_Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und in ihrem Schlafsaal war er nicht. Wo konnte er denn sein? Noch einmal ging er hinaus zum See, doch Severus war noch immer nicht zu sehen. Langsam machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Er rannte beinahe zurück zum Schloss. Er wollte zu Professor Marquis und diesem erzählen, dass er Severus nirgends finden konnte, stoppte aber abrupt, als er zwei Stimmen hörte. Langsam schlich er weiter und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke. Vor dem Büro des Professors stand Lucius. „Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihnen genügend Zeit verschaffen, Mister Malfoy.", sagte sein Zaubertränkeprofessor._

„_Danke, ja.", erwiderte Lucius. „Mein Vater wird dem Lord von ihrer Hilfe berichten. Übrigens, danke für den Tipp mit dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer im vierten Stock. Es war wie geschaffen für das, was wir vorhatten." Er nickte dem Lehrer noch einmal zu und verschwand._

_Vin blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl rannte er in den vierten Stock und riss dort jede Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer auf, bis er zu einer kam, die verschlossen war. Hastig zog er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete sie. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Mitten in dem alten staubigen Raum lag Severus. Er sah übel aus. Sein ganzes Gesicht war grün und blau geschlagen worden und aus einer großen Platzwunde über dem linken Auge floss noch immer Blut. Offensichtlich war er angegriffen worden und dies ohne Zauber, damit man nicht registrieren konnte, was hier geschehen war._

_Er rannte zu ihm und kniete sich hin. Severus schien bewusstlos zu sein. Seine Arme hatte er schützend um seine Brust geschlungen. Sanft strich er ihm durchs Haar und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die dabei waren ihm unablässig über die Wangen zu laufen. Er stand auf und beschwor eine Trage herauf, mit der er Severus auf schnellstem Weg in die Krankenstation brachte. Die Krankenschwester schlug entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und begann sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes lag Severus nur noch in Boxershorts auf einem Krankenbett. Vin keuchte entsetzt auf, als er sah, dass auch Severus' Oberkörper mit Prellungen überzogen war. Wie es aussah, waren zwei seiner Rippen gebrochen._

_Nachdem sich die Krankenschwester um die Verletzungen gekümmert hatte, ging sie zu dem Kamin und rief nach dem Direktor. Als Dumbledore erschienen war, berichtete sie ihm von den Verletzungen des Jungen. Dieser nickte kurz, wandte sich dann an den noch immer geschockten Vin. „Mr. Hallwood, können sie mir sagen, wie das geschehen ist?", fragte er ihn._

_Der schaffte es nur mühsam, sich von dem Anblick seines Freundes los zu reißen und zu dem Direktor zu blicken. Mit zitternder Stimme erzählte er ihm von dem Gespräch, um das Professor Marquis ihn gebeten hatte und wie er danach Severus gesucht hatte. Als er davon erzählt er, wie er dann das Gespräch von Lucius und dem Professor gehört hatte, verfinsterte sich Dumbledores Miene. Offensichtlich war auch ihm sofort klar geworden, dass der entweder bereits für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete oder in dessen Dienste treten wollte._

_Ehe sie weiter reden konnten, hörten sie plötzlich beide ein leichtes Stöhnen und Vin wirbelte herum und ging sofort zu seinem Freund. Besorgt schaute er in die schwarzen Augen, die sich langsam öffneten. Severus schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zu orientieren, ehe er den anderen Jungen anschaute. Sofort kann die Medihexe herüber und flößte ihm einen trank gegen die Schmerzen ein, was er mit einem dankbaren Lächeln quittierte._

„_Geht es dir gut?", fragte er danach schwach._

„_Das sollte ich vorher dich fragen.", erwiderte Vin mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Was ist passiert?"_

„_Er hat herausgefunden, dass wir zusammen sind.", antwortete Severus. „Es wird dich sicherlich interessieren zu hören, dass er der Meinung ist, dass diese Beziehung auf keinen Fall in Slytherin geduldet wird. Mit Sicherheit wird er es gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum verkünden."_

_Nun trat Dumbledore an das Bett heran. „Meine Herren, ich muss Ihnen eine Frage stellen.", sagte er ernst. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir ehrlich antworten. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen festgestellt, dass sich die Stimmung in ihrem Haus deutlich verändert hat. Ich will wissen, ob es weitere Angriffe, dieser Art oder in ähnlicher Weise, gegeben hat."_

_Severus entgegnete nichts darauf, doch Vin nickte schwach._

„_Ich kann nur etwas gegen ihre Angreifer unternehmen, wenn sie bereit sind mir genau zu erzählen, was passiert ist.", vor Dumbledore daraufhin fort._

_Vin schaute Severus an und erkannte in seinen Augen, dass dieser nicht bereit war, seine Hauskameraden zu verraten, schließlich war er in Slytherin und so etwas tat man dort einfach nicht. So schüttelte er den Kopf._

_Dumbledore seufzte. „Mister Hallwood, ich denke, sie sollten für heute Nacht bei ihrem Freund bleiben. Und da sie beide nicht dazu bereit sind mir zu sagen, wer genau dafür verantwortlich ist und ich daher nichts unternehmen kann, sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen, etwas zu tun, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Mit sofortiger Wirkung gehören sie nicht mehr dem Hause Slytherin an. Ich werde sie in ein Haus stecken, bei dem ich mir sicher bin, dass es für ihre Sicherheit garantieren kann. Ab sofort gehören sie beide zu Gryffindor."_


	13. Chapter 13

hallo meine lieben,

zuerst einmal, sorry für das lange warten, aber es ging einfach nicht eher…

dann möchte ich bei SnapesWife wie immer danken, dass sie so schön gebetat hat knuddel

und last but not least möchte ich mich bei pikaf bedanken, die maßgeblichen Anteil am Inhalt dieses chaps hat… danke… pikaf schreibt im übrigen selbst eine sehr interessante story, die ich euch wärmstens empfehlen möchte… sie heißt: Weil wir anders sind (Remus/Severus) und ist hier zu finden

wie immer bedanke ich mich auch ganz dolle für eure kommis euch allen handküsse zuwirft

knuddels nerventod

oooooooooo

_13. Ankunft in Gryffindor _

_Vin und Severus schauten Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Wir sollen nach Gryffindor?", fragte der Langhaarige aufgebracht. _

„_Mister Snape, ich bin nun mal für die Sicherheit meiner Schüler verantwortlich und ich nehme diese Pflicht sehr ernst.", erwiderte Dumbledore fest. „Da sie beide nicht bereit sind, mir mehr zu erzählen und ich mit den dürftigen Informationen, die Mister Hallwood mir gegeben hat, nichts unternehmen kann, sehe ich dies als einzige Möglichkeit. Meine Entscheidung steht."_

_Damit wand er sich um und lief in Richtung der Tür. Noch im Gehen sagte er: „Ich werde die Hauselfen ihre Sachen zusammenpacken lassen. Morgen früh holen Professor McGonagall und ich sie ab und bringen sie in ihr neues Haus." Dann ging er und ließ die beiden Jungen zurück, die noch immer ungläubig in die Richtung starrten, in welche der Direktor verschwunden war._

_Vin war der Erste, der sich wieder aus seiner Starre löste und nun überrascht zu Severus schaute. Doch diese Überraschung wandelte sich rasch in Sorge, als er die noch immer nicht ganz verheilten Wunden seines Freundes sah. „Was genau ist passiert?", fragte er flüsternd und strich ihm sanft über die Wange._

_Severus schaute nun auch zu ihm und seufzte dann schwer. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, davon zu erzählen, doch der besorgte Blick Vins ließ ihn es schließlich doch tun. „Ich kam in den Schlafsaal, wurde von einem Stupor getroffen, bin in dem Klassenzimmer zu mir gekommen, habe mir eine Rede von Lucius anhören müssen, wie abartig ich wäre und dann schließlich haben Crabbe und Goyle angefangen auf mich einzuschlagen und mich zu treten.", ratterte er herunter._

„_Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir helfen können.", sagte Vin sanft und beugte sich dann hinab, um den anderen Jungen sanft zu küssen. Liebevoll fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen, ehe sich Severus' Mund öffnete und ihre Zungen zärtlich miteinander spielten. Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren. _

„_Entschuldigen Sie, meine Herren, aber ich habe hier noch zwei Tränke für Sie, Mister Snape.", sagte die Krankenschwester. Vin errötete und trat schnell vom Bett weg, um ihr Platz zu machen. Sie gab Severus die Tränke, der sie mürrisch hinunter schluckte und die darauf folgende Untersuchung über sich ergehen ließ._

„_Morgen früh sind sie so gut wie neu.", sagte die Krankenschwester schließlich. „Wenn sie noch irgendetwas benötigen sollten, ich bin in meinem Büro."_

_Als sie wieder verschwunden war, kam Vin erneut zu Severus. „Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen waren die Tränke nicht besonders schmackhaft.", grinste er leicht. „Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, das zu ändern."_

„_Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich darüber nachdenken.", sagte er, ehe er in seinem Bett ein wenig beiseite rutschte und einladend die Decke anhob. Vin überlegte nicht lange und legte sich zu ihm. Wieder trafen sich ihre Münder zu einem zarten, vorsichtigen Kuss._

„_Was denkst du gerade?", fragte Vin, als sie sich schließlich voneinander gelöst hatten und er das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines Freundes gesehen hatte._

„_Ich überlege gerade, wie ich Dumbledore davon überzeugen kann seine Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen.", seufzte Severus. „Ich weiß nicht, was er sich davon verspricht uns ausgerechnet in das Haus von Potter und seinen Freunden zu stecken."_

„_Was ist da zwischen euch? Ich meine, ich verstehe nicht so ganz, warum ihr euch bekriegt.", fragte Vin behutsam._

_Severus schnaubte. „Wo soll ich da anfangen? Um es mit Potters Worten zu sagen, ihn stört, dass ich überhaupt existiere."_

„_Aber es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben.", sagte der Kurzhaarige. _

„_Wir haben uns von Anfang an nicht gemocht. Wahrscheinlich liegt das einfach daran, das wir unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Er ist so stolz darauf ein Gryffindor zu sein, ein mutiger Löwe. Ich mochte schon seit Beginn seine wichtigtuerische Art nicht. Er lebt einfach in den Tag hinein und hatte noch nie ein Problem, was seine Eltern nicht lösen konnten. Ganz das Gegenteil von mir, einem Slytherin. Ich habe immer die Leichtfertigkeit, mit der er Magie benutzt verabscheut. Er hinterfragt sie nicht, Hauptsache sie funktioniert. Und als er herausgefunden hatte, dass ich mich für die schwarze Magie interessiere, ging alles erst richtig los. Potter hasst Menschen wie mich, die sich für die Dunklen Künste interessieren, dabei sollte man diesen Zweig der Magie nicht außer Acht lassen. Er hat keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen, mich bloßzustellen und sich mit mir zu streiten, wobei ich jetzt natürlich nicht sagen will, dass nur er an unseren Auseinandersetzungen Schuld hat. Ich habe durchaus auch dazu beigetragen, dass dieser Kampf über all die Jahre aufrecht erhalten blieb. Hätte ich es mir gefallen lassen, hätte ich in Slytherin einen noch schlechteren Stand gehabt. Vielleicht ist das alles aber auch nur Unsinn und ihm hat einfach meine Nase nicht gepasst."_

„_Also das kann ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen.", erwiderte Vin. „Ich liebe deine Nase." Und um es zu bestätigen, setzte er einen sanften Kuss darauf und lächelte Severus an. „Erzähl mir ein wenig von euren Auseinandersetzungen, ich meine, nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", bat er. _

_Und Severus begann, wenn auch zögerlich, zu erzählen. Dabei beschränkte er sich nicht nur auf Streits, die durch Potter und seine Freunde ausgelöst wurden, sondern auch von solchen, in denen er angefangen hatte. Die Erzählung gipfelte schließlich in der Erzählung ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung in ihrem letzten Schuljahr, wo nur Lupins beherztes Eingreifen es verhindert hatte, dass er, nach der Präsentation seiner Unterwäsche nicht auch das preisgeben musste, was unter dieser lag. _

_Vin hört ihm aufmerksam zu und unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal. „Also nach allem was du mir erzählt hast, frage ich mich wirklich, was Dumbledore sich dabei denkt, uns nach Gryffindor zu schicken.", sagte er schließlich, nachdem Severus geendet hatte._

„_Wahrscheinlich erwartet er, dass wir uns alle um den Hals fallen und unsere Streitereien begraben, wenn wir erst einmal im selben Haus sind.", schnaubte Severus. „Irgendetwas muss uns einfallen, dass er seine Entscheidung rückgängig macht."_

_Doch leider fiel ihnen keine andere Lösung ein, als Dumbledore die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die ganze Nacht hatten sie überlegt, doch nichts anderes wollte ihnen einfallen und Severus weigerte sich strikt, seine Hauskameraden zu verraten. So etwas regelten sie nur unter sich. Sie waren doch keine Feiglinge, die ihren Kampf von einem Lehrer austragen ließen. Erst als die Sonne langsam aufging, bemerkten sie, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. _

_Kurze Zeit später erschienen auch schon ihre Sachen und sie begaben sich in das kleine Bad der Krankenstation, um sich für den bevorstehenden, schweren Tag fertig zu machen. Um kurz vor acht erschienen dann Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore und nahmen die beiden schweigenden Teenager mit zu dem Turm der Gryffindors. McGonagall nannte das Passwort, goldener Schnatz, worauf Severus ein lautes Schnauben entfuhr, und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem scheinbar schon alle Schüler des Hauses versammelt waren. Offensichtlich war ihnen gesagt worden, dass sie sich heute Morgen hier einzufinden hätten._

_Vin blickte sich um und staunte nicht schlecht. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wirkte so ganz anders, als der der Slytherins. War in den Kerkern alles relativ kühl und in klarer Form eingerichtet, so herrschten hier die warmen Farben der Gryffindors vor. Rot-goldene Wände, an denen riesige Bilder hingen, deren Bewohner die Neuankömmlinge neugierig betrachteten, ließen den Raum ebenso freundlich erscheinen, wie die urgemütlichen Sofas und Sessel, die in dem Raum herum standen. Ein gemütliches Feuer brannte im Kamin und ließ alles noch wohliger aussehen. Vins Blick glitt über die Schüler, die sie anstarrten. Einige schauten sie mit unverhohlener Neugierde an, während andere sie abschätzig betrachteten. Er fühlte sich unwohl und unsicher und wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie Severus sich hier auf Feindgebiet fühlen musste._

_Plötzlich sprang Potter auf, der mit seinen Freunden auf einer Couch an der Seite des Raumes gesessen hatte. „Was wollen DIE beiden denn hier?", fragte er aufgebracht, was ihm zustimmendes Gemurmel seiner Mitschüler einbrachte._

„_Das werde ich ihnen gerne sagen.", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Bitte setzen sie sich wieder und seien sie still."_

_Er wartete kurz, bis das Gemurmel verschwunden war, ehe er erneut anfing zu sprechen. „Mister Snape und Mister Hallwood sind ab sofort Mitglieder dieses Hauses. Ich möchte sie daher bitten, sie herzlich bei sich aufzunehmen."_

„_Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst.", entrüstete sich Black. _

„_Ja, was soll das?", stimmte ihm ein Siebtklässler zu. „Warum sollen die beiden Schlangen ab sofort hier wohnen?"_

„_Ich kann ihnen versichern, Mister Black und Mister Malory, dass ich diese Entscheidung durchaus Ernst meine.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung mit dem sprechenden Hut abgesprochen und er hat sie gebilligt. Die beiden sind nun rechtmäßige Mitglieder ihres Hauses."_

„_Mister Lupin.", schaltete sich nun auch Professor McGonagall ein. „Sie als Vertrauensschüler werden die beiden zu ihrem Schlafsaal bringen und ihnen auch alles andere zeigen.", befahl sie. Lupin nickte kurz und stand dann auf, um auf die beiden Neuen zuzugehen. _

„_Ich danke ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit.", sagte nun wieder Dumbledore und drehte sich daraufhin um, um gemeinsam mit der Lehrerin für Verwandlung den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. _

_Die versammelten Schüler schauten dabei zu, wie Lupin Vin und Severus deutete ihm zu folgen. Als sie auf dem Weg nach oben in den Schlafsaal waren, konnte Vin hören, wie im Gemeinschaftsraum ein wildes Schnattern losbrach. Vereinzelt konnte er Beschwerden und Verwünschungen ausmachen. Ob es ihnen hier wirklich besser gehen würde als in Slytherin? Vin bezweifelte es ehrlich. _

_Lupin führte sie zu einer Tür und öffnete sie. „Hier schlafen die Jungen der sechsten Klasse.", erklärte er. „Ah, da sind ja auch schon zwei neue Betten. Die sind dann wohl für Euch."_

_Er deutete auf zwei Betten, die an der einen Wand des Zimmers standen. Im Gegensatz zu den Betten in Slytherin hatten sie schwere, samtene, rote Vorhänge. Zwei Schränke standen jeweils neben den Betten. Vin schaute sich ein wenig um. In dem Zimmer standen vier weitere Betten, die wohl für den Rest der Bande um Potter waren. Zwei der Betten waren sehr ordentlich, wogegen um die anderen herum ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte. Kleidungsstücke und Schulbücher lagen auf dem Boden verteilt herum. Er schaute zu Severus, der sich ebenfalls umschaute. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen und Vin wusste, wie unwohl sich sein Freund fühlen musste. Wie gern würde er ihn jetzt in den Arm nehmen, doch sie hatten ausgemacht, ihre Beziehung auch hier geheim zu halten. _

„_Wenn ihr dann keine weiteren Fragen habt, werde ich jetzt frühstücken gehen. Alles weitere kann ich euch auch nachher noch zeigen.", sagte Lupin. Vin schaute ihn kurz durchdringend an, ehe er ihm kurz zunickte, worauf dieser worauf dieser sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer verschwand und sie beide allein ließ. _

_Severus ging zu seiner Truhe, die neben einem der Betten stand und begann nun langsam und sorgfältig seine Sachen auszupacken. Wahrscheinlich tat er dies, um sich abzulenken und nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass er nun hier in Gryffindor war und sich noch dazu ein Zimmer mit seinen Erzfeinden teilen musste._

_Vin seufzte und tat es ihm nach. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er all seine Sachen in dem kleinen Schrank verstaut und legte sich auf sein Bett, während Severus noch immer dabei war auszupacken. Er beobachtete, wie sein Freund jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück aus dem Koffer nahm und es sorgsam in dem Schrank verstaute. Resigniert seinen Kopf schüttelnd wendete Vin seinen Blick von Severus ab und betrachtete ihre neues Zimmer etwas genauer. Sie sollten jetzt also tatsächlich in Gryffindor leben? So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte den Direktor einfach nicht verstehen. Nur mühsam konnte Vin ein Gähnen unterdrücken, die letzte Nacht hatten er und Severus aufgrund der Geschehnisse des Vortags kein Auge zugetan und das rächte sich nun. Sie konnten nur froh sein, dass Dumbledore sie beide für den heutigen Tag vom Unterricht freigestellt hatte. Schließlich fielen ihm die Augen zu und er driftete in einen leichten Schlaf._

Harry kam wieder zu sich und sofort bemerkte er, wie ihm die Hände, die er eben noch fest gehalten hatte entzogen wurden.

„Ah, ihr seid endlich wieder zu euch gekommen.", hörte er die Stimme Dumbledores an seiner Seite.

Harry starrte noch immer Snape an, der bereits aufgestanden war und nun versuchte seine steifen Glieder wieder zu lockern. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Es ist fünf Uhr morgens.", antwortete ihm Dumbledore. „Diese Erinnerung hat sehr lange gedauert. Was habt ihr gesehen?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal etwas Essen.", sagte Snape fest. „Immerhin sind fast zwanzig Stunden vergangen, seit wir das letzte Mal etwas zu uns genommen haben."

„Natürlich, Severus.", antwortete Dumbledore. Er ging zu dem Kamin, in den er eine kleine Prise Flohpulver warf, um in der Küche etwas zu Essen für die beiden zu bestellen. Fünf Minuten später erschien auf dem Tisch der kleinen Couchecke ein Tablett mit Speisen und Harry und Snape setzten sich still. Harry fragte sich, was jetzt wohl in seinem Lehrer vorgehen mochte. Snape in Gryffindor? Unvorstellbar. Immerhin hasste er dieses Haus.

Unwillkürlich glitten seine Gedanken zurück auf die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Der Blick, mit dem sein Vater und sein Pate ihn und Severus bedacht hatten, hatte sich in ihn gebrannt. Es war schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren, dass diese beiden Männer so sein konnten.

Als er satt war, legte er ruhig sein Besteck beiseite. Auch Snape war inzwischen fertig und tat es ihm gleich.

„Also, was ist nun passiert?", fragte Dumbledore erneut und schaute interessiert von einem zum anderen.

Snape räusperte sich kurz und begann dann zu erzählen, während Harry dem nur ruhig zuhörte. Der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Direktor anzufunkeln, als er zu der Stellen kam, als der Dumbledore aus der Erinnerung sie beide nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte, was dem Direktor jedoch lediglich ein gütiges Lächeln entlockte.

„Also ich denke, wir kommen langsam an einen Punkt, an dem wir erkennen können, dass das alles nur irgendein Hirngespinst ist.", sagte Snape, nachdem er mit dem Erzählen fertig geworden war. „Ich meine, dass du mich nach Gryffindor steckst ist doch vollkommen ausgeschlossen."

„Ich würde Dir ja sehr gerne zustimmen, Severus, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich in der gegebenen Situation, die du mir gerade geschildert hast, ebenso gehandelt hätte.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Was?", fragte Snape aufgebracht. „Ich und in Gryffindor?"

„Ja.", entgegnete Dumbledore gelassen. „Hör mal, Severus. Niemand ist NUR ein Slytherin oder NUR ein Gryffindor. Von allem steckt etwas in uns. Ihr beide seid der beste Beweis. Schau Dir Harry an. Der Sprechende Hut hat damals auch in Erwägung gezogen, ihn nach Slytherin zu schicken und trotzdem ist er ein wahrer Gryffindor."

Snape sah überrascht zu Harry, der ihm nur kurz beschämt zunickte und dann seinen Blick senkte. Entgeistert schaute er wieder zu Dumbledore, der daraufhin einfach weiter sprach. „Und auch Du trägst etwas von einem Ravenclaw in dir. Du bist sehr gebildet und klug, was eindeutig Eigenschaften sind, die diesem Hause zugeschrieben werden. Und ich erkenne auch Gryffindorsche Eigenschaften in Dir. Du setzt ständig Dein Leben für viele andere Menschen aufs Spiel, eine Eigenschaft, die auf keinen Fall Slytherin zuzuschreiben ist. Verstehst Du, was ich damit sagen will? Wir sind nur die Summe verschiedener Teile, die unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt sind. Für mich steckt ebenso viel Gryffindor in Dir, wie Slytherin - zumindest jetzt."

Snape schaute den alten Mann noch immer ungläubig an, der einfach still zurückschaute. Erst ein Gähnen des jüngsten in der Runde, ließ sie den Blickkontakt wieder lösen. „Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn ihr Euch erst einmal ein wenig ausruht. Vielleicht können wir uns nach dem Mittagessen wieder hier treffen?", schlug Dumbledore daraufhin vor.

Harry nickte kurz und verließ das Büro des Direktors. Im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors angekommen ließ er sich, so wie er war, müde auf sein Bett fallen und war schon bald darauf tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi,

ich weiß, dass es wieder etwas gedauert hat, aber nun ist das neue chap ja da…

mein dank geht natürlich an euch wundervolle kommischreiber, meiner beta snapeswife und auch ganz besonders an pikaf, die teile dieses chaps hier geschrieben hat (einen ganz besonderen dank dafür)

leider bin ich gerade ein wenig down, deshalb müsst ihr auf die kommiantworten verzichten

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_14. Die Rumtreiber_

Snape war in seinen Räumen angekommen und warf sich frustriert in den Sessel. Er in Gryffindor? Das konnte doch nur ein übler Scherz sein. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass Dumbledore ihm vor dem Jungen gesagt hatte, dass er für ihn ebenso ein Gryffindor wie ein Slytherin war. Gab es jemals einen größeren Witz als diesen? Nein, Dumbledore hatte auf keinen Fall Recht. Er war durch und durch ein Slytherin, oder? Konnte es wirklich stimmen, dass er gryffindorsche Eigenschaften in sich trug? Nein, darüber wollte er nun wirklich nicht nachdenken.

Er seufzte genervt auf. In fünf Stunden sollte er schon wieder beim Direktor sein. Er sollte wahrscheinlich noch ein Weilchen schlafen, doch irgendwie bezweifelte er stark, dass er das jetzt konnte, obwohl er spüren konnte, dass er ein wenig müde war. Er wusste, dass er nicht würde einschlafen können, wenn er es jetzt versuchte. Das hatte noch nie funktioniert, wenn ihn irgendetwas beschäftigte. Warum sollte das ausgerechnet heute anders sein.

Langsam stand er auf und ging in sein privates Labor. Er nahm eines der kleinen Fläschchen aus einem Regal an der Wand und trank dessen Inhalt. Sofort konnte er spüren, wie die Müdigkeit verschwand und neuem Tatendrang Platz machte. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm um Nachschub an Heiltränken gebeten. Das konnte er genauso gut jetzt tun. Also machte er sich daran drei verschiedene Kessel aufzuheizen und suchte sich dann die benötigten Zutaten zusammen. Er arbeitete konzentriert und ruhig und schaffte es so tatsächlich, sie wieder ein wenig zu entspannen.

Das Mittagessen nahm er in seinen Räumen ein. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, in der Großen Halle mit den schnatternden Schülern zu essen. Danach begab er sich wieder hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf Harry, der zwar immer noch ein wenig müde schien, aber einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch bereit dazu, weiter zu machen?", fragte Dumbledore, als sie eingetreten waren.

„Ja.", nickte Harry und auch von Snape erhielt er ein knappes Nicken.

„Nun gut. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es nicht wieder so lange dauert, wie beim letzten Mal.", sagte Dumbledore. Snape holte aus seinen Umhang eine weitere Phiole des Trankes und gab sie Harry, der deren Inhalt, ohne zu zögern leerte.

_Die beiden Jungen hatten den ganzen Tag außerhalb des Gryffindorturmes verbracht. Vin war nach seinem kurzen Nickerchen aufgewacht und hatte Severus auf seinem Bett vorgefunden. Severus saß einfach da und starrte mit schmerzhaftem Blick auf etwas, was er in den Händen hielt. Vin konnte erkennen, dass es sich um die grün-silberne Krawatte handelte, die er jahrelang als Zeichen seiner Zugehörigkeit zu Slytherin getragen hatte. Er hielt sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz in seinen Händen und strich fast sehnsüchtig über das gestreifte Muster. _

_Vin tat dieser Anblick in der Seele weh. Am liebsten wollte er zu ihm gehen und ihn trösten, doch er hatte absolut keine Idee, wie er das machen sollte. Severus war über fünf Jahre in diesem Haus gewesen und scheinbar hatte es ihm viel bedeutet. Konnte er etwas sagen, was in dessen Ohren nicht wie Hohn klingen würde? Er wusste nicht, wie lange der Langhaarige so schon da saß. Langsam war er aufgestanden, zu ihm hinüber gegangen und ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Das hatte Severus wieder aus seiner Trance gerissen. Er war ruckartig aufgestanden und hatte die Krawatte nach hinten in seinen Schrank gelegt ehe sie den Schlafsaal gemeinsam verlassen hatten._

_Sie hatten den ganzen Tag draußen auf dem Gelände verbracht. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie geschwiegen. Severus war einfach nicht dazu zu bewegen, etwas zu tun und so ließ er ihn in Ruhe und leistete ihm einfach nur still Gesellschaft. Er wusste, dass Severus Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte und er gab sie ihm gerne. Er konnte Severus ansehen, dass er sich nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte und auch ihn störten die neugierigen und abschätzenden Blicke der anderen Schüler. Bisher war es noch zu keinem Zwischenfall zwischen ihnen und Potter und seinen Freunde gekommen. Sie hielten sich den ganzen Tag merkwürdigerweise zurück, wenn sie sich sahen und Vin wusste nicht so recht, ob er dem Frieden trauen konnte. _

_Das Abendessen war schon längst vorbei und nun blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Schweigend und in Vins Fall mit mulmigem Gefühl, machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Sein Nickerchen am Morgen hatte nicht lange genug gedauert und er war wahnsinnig müde und geschafft. Er nahm Severus die Aufgabe ab das Passwort zu sagen, um den Eingang zu Gemeinschaftsraum zu öffnen. Sie durchquerten den roten, runden Raum, in dessen Fenstern sich der dunkle Abendhimmel widerspiegelte, die dem Raum nur eine noch gemütlichere Atmosphäre gab. Nur wenige Schüler hielten sich hier auf, doch unter ihnen waren auch die vier Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang. Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew saßen in vier großen Ohrensesseln, die beim Kamin standen und schauten aufmerksam und finster zu ihnen. Severus war merkwürdig steif geworden und Vin hatte erneut das Gefühl, ihn einfach unterstützend an der Hand nehmen zu wollen, doch das war nicht möglich. _

_Sie gingen geradewegs auf die gewundene Treppe zu, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte, als sie jemand zurückrief._

„_Wartet", sagte Lupin und kam zu ihnen hinüber „Ich muss Euch noch ein paar Dinge zeigen."_

_Nur widerwillig folgten sie ihm. Lupin zeigte ihnen das Schwarze Brett, auf dem eine Anzahl verschiedener Pergamente gepinnt war, dann den großen Waschsaal und die Toiletten._

_Er erklärte ihnen die wichtigsten Regeln in diesem Haus, die eigentlich auch generell galten und die Severus ein überdrüssiges Schnauben entlockten, und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass er jedwede Verfehlung Professor McGonagall zu melden hatte._

„_Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, dann kommt einfach zu mir oder geht zu Lily Evans, der anderen Vertrauensschülerin", sagte Lupin, wartete einen Moment auf eventuelle Fragen und ging dann wieder, als die beiden ehemaligen Slytherins stumm blieben, in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon. Gemeinsam machten sich Vin und Severus auf in den leeren Schlafsaal, der mit 6 Betten und 6 Schränken reichlich überfüllt war und Vin ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er schaute zu Severus, der sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte und sich missmutig im Schlafsaal umschaute. Er konnte förmlich ein Schnauben hören, als dessen Blick auf die anderen vier Betten und vor allem auf die Unordnung vor den zwei Betten fiel. Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus es hasste hier zu sein, besonders da er hier von Menschen umgeben war, die ihn verabscheuten und Vin wünschte sich, ihm helfen zu können._

„_Komm schon.", sagte Vin aufmunternd. „Ich bin todmüde. Wir sollten uns fürs Bett fertig machen." Severus nickte verhalten und eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie in ihren Betten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Obwohl er wirklich müde war, wusste Vin nicht, ob er überhaupt würde schlafen können. Er machte sich Sorgen um Severus. Er hielt sich ganz gut, doch Vin spürte, wie sehr er es hasste hier zu sein und nach Slytherin zurück wollte. Doch dass würde wohl nicht geschehen._

_Gerade als er kurz vor dem Einnicken war ging die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew kamen herein. Sie machten viel mehr Lärm als nötig gewesen wäre und unterhielten sich lautstark, ohne auf die beiden Slytherins zu achten. Vin war sofort wieder hellwach und lauschte aufmerksam ihrer Unterhaltung. Sollte es ein Zeichen von Gefahr geben, würde er bereit sein._

„_Slytherin ist doch kein Gegner für uns.", sagte Potter und knallte seine Schranktür zu. „Sie haben die letzten fünf Spiele verloren und sie werden auch die nächsten fünf Spiele verlieren."_

„_Da hast Du Recht!", stimmte ihm Black zu, während Vin aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wie Lupin leicht den Kopf schüttelte, aber nichts sagte, während Pettigrew feixend zu Severus und ihm sah. „Jeder der diese jämmerliche Mannschaft ansieht weiß, dass sie gegen uns keine Chance im Quidditch hat. Weißt Du, was ihnen fehlt?"_

„_Wo soll ich da anfangen?", fragte Potter gespielt nachdenklich. „Da gibt es vieles, was ihnen fehlt. Teamgeist, Taktik, Können…" _

„_Ja, ja. Aber was ich eigentlich meine, ist Stil", sagte Black und ließ seine Tasche mit lautem Gepolter auf den Boden fallen._

„_Kann man den denn überhaupt von den Slytherins verlangen?" fragte Potter „Wenn man bedenkt was für einfältige Fratzen die in der Mannschaft haben. Mich wundert ja, dass überhaupt alle zum Spielfeld finden! Wenn ich da an Crabbe und Goyle denke..."_

„_Wahrscheinlich ist das genau eine Eigenschaft, die in Slytherin geschätzt wird. Die nehmen alle dämlichen Gorillas auf, die weder lesen noch schreiben noch sich alleine die Schuhe binden können.", sagte Black und lachte laut._

_Vin lag in seinem Bett, hatte den Kopf ins Kopfkissen gepresst und versuchte, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er schielte zu Severus, der in seinem eigenen Bett lag und leicht zitterte. Die Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag, hatte der Langhaarige zur Faust geballt. Er wusste, dass sein Freund kurz davor war zu explodieren. Da Vin noch nicht so lange in Hogwarts war, war er nicht so patriotisch zu Slytherin, und nahm es deshalb gelassener. Trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht, dass sie sich über ihn und Severus lustig machten. _

„_Dann macht der Sprechende Hut also eine Art Idiotentest und jeder der durchfällt, kommt nach Slytherin?" fragte James spitzbübisch._

„_Jungs.", ermahnte Lupin nun tadelnd, wurde aber ignoriert._

„_Anscheinend", sagte Black „Jedenfalls hab ich noch keinen Slytherin getroffen, der kein dämlicher Arsch ist."_

_Nun reichte es Vin. „Wer hier der dämliche Arsch ist, habt ihr beiden grade eindrucksvoll bewiesen!", sagte er und fasste Black und Potter dabei ins Auge. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und die Füße über die Bettkante geschwungen. Auch Severus regte sich nun. In seinen Augen brannte Hass und Vin wusste, dass es jetzt beinahe eines Wunders bedurfte, damit hier kein Unglück geschah. Auch Lupin schien das erkannt zu haben, denn er drehte sich weg, wobei er die Augen verdrehte._

_Potter und Black standen still und blickten auf Vin, während Pettigrew bei seinem Bett stand und alles gespannt beobachtete._

„_Ach ja?" sagte Black und musterte Vin abschätzig. „Sag, wie kommt es, dass ihr aus Slytherin rausgeflogen seid?"_

„_Wir sind nicht rausgeflogen, Black!" mischte sich Severus ein, seine Hände zitterten vor Zorn._

„_Ach wirklich?" fragte Potter „ Sieht aber ganz so aus. Was ist passiert, Schniefelus? Haben der kleine schleimige Mistkäfer und sein Freund Ärger gehabt? Lass mich raten, nicht einmal so ein Abschaum wie Slytherin konnte Deine Visage länger ertragen."_

_Severus kochte vor Wut, seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte, waren an den Knöcheln weiß. „Pass auf du mieses Stück--" Severus hatte nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, aber noch ehe er in erreichen konnte, flog dieser, von einem Expelliarmus aus Potters Stab, davon._

„_Hey!" Vin war aus dem Bett gestiegen und baute sich vor Potter und Black auf. „Was ist Euer Problem? Wollt ihr Streit? Ich kenn euch nicht, aber ich kann euch versichern, wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann könnt ihr was erleben!"_

„_Wenn Du da den Mund mal nicht zu voll nimmst!" höhnte Black, seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm in den Augen und gaben ihm einen verwegenen Look._

„_Jungs.", versuchte Lupin es jetzt noch einmal. „Jetzt hört doch mal auf mit dem Scheiß. Das führt doch zu nichts."_

_Potter schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, während er und Severus sich gegenüber standen. Die ganze Zeit hielt er dabei seinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf Severus gerichtet._

„_Schön," sagte Potter „also Klartext: Wenn Ihr versuchen solltet uns zu verhexen, an unsere Sachen geht, uns beklaut, Euch mit unseren Freunden anlegt oder Ähnliches, dann werden wir Euch fertig machen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Keiner will Euch hier haben." Er blickte Severus fest in die Augen und Vin meinte die Spannung zwischen ihnen förmlich spüren zu können._

„_Gleichfalls!", erwiderte Severus durch zusammengepresste Zähne._

_Einen Augenblick starrten sie sich noch hasserfüllt an, ehe Potter Severus seinen Zauberstab zuwarf und sie auseinander gingen. Es wurde kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Severus legte sich in sein Bett und drehte Vin den Rücken zu. Der wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, dass die Auseinandersetzung nicht ausgeartet war. Vielleicht hätte dies die ganze Sache einfach geregelt. Aber wem machte er hier etwas vor? Nach Severus' Erzählungen waren sein Freund und die anderen schon seit der ersten Klasse verfeindet. Langsam bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass es ihnen hier besser ergehen würde, als in Slytherin. Sie waren vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Er schaute noch einmal zu Severus hinüber, doch der hatte sich nicht bewegt. Potter und die anderen waren mittlerweile ebenfalls im Bett und hatten das Licht gelöscht. Vin griff auf seinem Nachttisch, auf dem sein Zauberstab lag, den er unter seinem Kissen versteckte. Er wollte gerüstet sein, falls es doch noch zu Problemen kommen sollte._

Dumbledore schaute überrascht von seinem Schreibtisch auf, als er bemerkte, dass Harry und Snape wieder zu sich kamen. Der Gryffindor sah seinen Tränkeprofessor entschuldigend an. Nicht nur, weil sein Vater und sein Pate sich seinem jüngeren Ich gegenüber so furchtbar verhielten, sondern auch, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er nicht genauso gehandelt hätte. Er dachte nach, wie er sich verhalten würde, wenn Malfoy plötzlich nach Gryffindor wechseln würde. Sie beide verband eine ähnliche Feindschaft wie Snape und die Rumtreiber. Würde er wirklich genauso handeln wie sein Vater? Er wusste es einfach nicht.

„Sie fragen sich, ob Sie genauso reagieren würden, nicht wahr, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape und schaute ihn durchdringend an.

Harry nickte leicht. „Es ist komisch für mich. Ich meine… ich sehe alles aus der Sicht von Vin und ich fühle, wie schwer ihm dass alles fällt. Und da ist gleichzeitig sein Unverständnis für die Reaktion von meinem Vater und Sirius. Und trotzdem kann ich meinen Vater irgendwo verstehen. Ich wäre auch misstrauisch, wenn plötzlich ein Slytherin in meinen Schlafsaal einziehen würde.", gab er zu. „Es ist einfach merkwürdig, es von dem anderen Standpunkt aus zu sehen, ich meine, zu sehen, wie die Gryffindors reagieren, wenn ich als Slytherin zu ihnen komme. Und ich frage mich auch, wie meine Freunde, die ich hier habe, mich ansehen würden, wenn ich mich damals nicht für Gryffindor entschieden hätte. Ron und ich haben uns schon im Zug angefreundet und irgendwie schmerzt es mich, an die Möglichkeit zu denken, dass er nicht mein Freund geblieben wäre, wenn ich tatsächlich nach Slytherin gegangen wäre. Verstehen Sie das?"

Snape schaute ihn kurz durchdringend an. „Ja, ich glaube, ich kann Sie verstehen. Und es ist absolut verständlich, wenn man die Feindschaft zwischen unseren beiden Häusern in Betracht zieht.", erwiderte Snape mit einer Ruhe in seiner Stimme, die Harry durch Mark und Bein ging. „Potter… ich meine, James und Sirius haben so reagiert, wie es jeder in ihrem Fall getan hätte. In Anbetracht der Feindschaft, die zwischen uns geherrscht hat, ist es nicht verwunderlich. Aber ich kann Ihnen auch eines sagen, Mister Potter. Sie würden mit Sicherheit nicht so reagieren."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Ganz einfach.", antwortete Snape. „Ich weiß, dass Ihnen jeder sagt, wie ähnlich Sie Ihrem Vater sind und ich gebe zu, dass auch ich gedacht habe, dass das zutrifft. Und auch, wenn es in vielen Dingen zutrifft, sind Sie doch nicht komplett so wie er. Vielleicht wären Sie es geworden, wenn Sie bei Ihren Eltern aufgewachsen wären, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sie leben nicht einfach so in den Tag hinein und scheren sich einen Dreck um die Gefühle anderer. Sie haben Mitgefühl und einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn und Sie wissen, was Leid ist. Vielleicht würden Sie einen neuen Mitschüler aus Slytherin nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber Sie würden ihm mit Sicherheit auch nicht das Leben schwer machen. Und das unterscheidet Sie von ihrem Vater und von vielen anderen Menschen. Auch von mir."

Harry sah Snape mit großen Augen an, genauso wie Dumbledore, der den Worten von seinem Schreibtisch aus aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

„Vielleicht trauen Sie mir zuviel zu, Professor Snape.", sagte Harry verlegen.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", entgegnete Snape ruhig. „Darf ich ihnen einen Rat geben, Mister Potter? Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Ihnen, Mister Weasley und Miss Granger zerreißt. Auch die beiden halten es nicht ewig aus, wenn sie sich so von Ihnen absondern. Wenn Ihnen die Freundschaft zu den beiden so viel Wert ist, wie sie sagen, müssen Sie endlich wieder auf sie zugehen. Fangen Sie endlich wieder an zu leben. Es gibt tatsächlich Zeiten, in denen ich es vermisse, Sie drei ermahnen zu können, wenn Sie wieder mal über die Stränge schlagen, was jetzt keinesfalls eine Aufforderung ist, das zu tun. Versuchen Sie es wenigstens. Sie werden sehen, dass es Ihnen gut tun wird. Ich denke, Sie können den beiden auch erzählen, was sie am Wochenende immer machen, solange Sie nicht allzu persönliche Dinge Preis geben."

Harry schaute noch immer verblüfft, aber auch dankbar zu seinem Professor. „Gehen Sie, Mister Potter.", sagte Snape nun. „Sie haben noch ein wenig Zeit, ehe es Abendessen gibt. Ich werde dem Direktor erzählen, was wir gesehen haben."

„Danke, Professor Snape.", lächelte er, ehe er sich umdrehte und das Büro verließ, wobei er sogar vergaß, sich zu verabschieden.


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo,

es geht endlich wieder weiter… hoffe es gefällt euch…

danke für die kommis

lg nerventod

beta: SnapesWife (danke)

oooooooooo

_15. Entdeckt_

Noch immer in Gedanken ging Harry in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Was war nur mit Snape los? Er hätte diesem Mann niemals zugetraut, dass er jemals so etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Dieser Mann erinnerte ihn stark an den Severus, den er aus den Erinnerungen kannte und der durch Vins Augen betrachtet einfach nur unheimlich gut aussah und den er so sehr liebte. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in seinem Magen auf, als er daran dachte, ein Gefühl, dass er nur aus den Erinnerungen kannte und die dort nicht seine eigenen waren. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Doch nicht etwa, dass… Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nie und nimmer hatte er sich in seinen Lehrer verliebt, nicht in DIESEN Lehrer. Nicht in den unbeliebtesten und am meisten verabscheutesten Lehrer der Schule, die Fledermaus der Kerker, den Todesser, den Mann, der ihn eigentlich hasste.

Harry wischte den Gedanken weg, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Unsicher näherte er sich Ron und Hermine, die in einer Ecke des Raumes saßen und zusammen eine Partie Zauberschach spielten. Hermine hatte es über all die Jahre nicht geschafft den Rothaarigen auch nur einmal bei diesem Spiel zu besiegen, eine Tatsache, die sie wirklich ärgerte. Gerade war sie dabei einen Zug zu machen. „Das würde ich nicht tun.", sagte Harry leise, worauf er von seinen beiden Freunden überrascht angesehen wurde. Harry versuchte leicht zu lächeln, was ihm offensichtlich auch gelang, denn Ron und Hermine strahlten ihn freudig an.

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun?", fragte Hermine und Harry konnte erkennen, dass sie leicht unsicher war, ob sie das richtige tat.

„Setz den Springer nach E4.", antwortete Harry. „Du bist sonst in weniger als drei Zügen Schachmatt."

Ohne den Hauch eines Zweifels, machte Hermine den vorgeschlagenen Zug und rutschte dann ein wenig auf ihrem Sitz beiseite. Harry verstand und setzte sich neben sie. Sie schafften es nicht, Ron zu besiegen. Der war einfach zu gut und auch in den beiden darauf folgenden Spielen ließ er Harry und Hermine keine Chance. Es verlief alles recht schweigend und ein wenig steif, doch trotzdem fühlte Harry sich wohl.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, standen alle drei auf und Harry schaute Hermine an, die ihn einfach kurz entschlossen am Arm gepackt hatte. Harry schaute sie fragend an, während Ron daneben stand und die beiden unschlüssig anstarrte. Hermine schaute Harry an, der sich immer unsicherer fühlte und plötzlich überrascht aufkeuchte, als das Mädchen ihn einfach um den Hals fiel und ihn fest an sich drückte. Zögerlich schlang er seine Arme um das braunhaarige Mädchen, ehe er sie ebenso fest drückte. „Willkommen zurück.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und Harry spürte, wie sich zusätzlich noch eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sanft zudrückte.

Ja. Er hatte das Richtige getan und er war froh, dass seine Freunde ihm verziehen, dass er sich so von ihnen zurückgezogen hatte. Er würde diese Freundschaft retten. Snape hatte Recht gehabt. Er musste endlich wieder anfangen zu leben.

oooooooooo

Am Freitagabend saß er mit seinen beiden Freunden im dem Schlafsaal der Jungen. Ron hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie morgen nicht gemeinsam etwas unternehmen wollten und Harry hatte ihnen erklärt, dass das nicht ginge. Auf die fragenden Blicke hatte er sie mit nach oben genommen, wo jetzt alle drei auf Harrys saßen und der Schwarzhaarige ruhig erzählte warum er an den Wochenenden keine Zeit für sie hatte. Die beiden sahen ihn sprachlos an und lauschten seiner Erzählung. Während der ganzen Woche hatten sie alle drei daran gearbeitet ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzufrischen und viel geredet, auch wenn Harry trotzdem auch noch ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte, was seine Freunde verstanden. Besonders Hermine war eine große Hilfe dabei gewesen, den alten Zustand zumindest im Ansatz wieder herzustellen und Harry wusste, dass er ihnen davon erzählen konnte.

„Echt jetzt, Du musst das alles mit Snape durchmachen?", fragte Ron, als Harry geendet hatte, worauf dieser leicht nickte.

„Und? Habt Ihr schon herausgefunden, um was es sich bei diesen… Visionen, oder… ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es nennen soll… handelt?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Noch nicht einmal Dumbledore weiß, was wir da sehen. Es ist sehr nah an der Realität und wir vermuten, dass es sich um Erinnerungen handelt.", erklärte Harry.

„Aber Du sagst doch, dass es anders ist, als es in der Wirklichkeit war und dass weder Dumbledore noch Snape diesen Vin kennen.", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Harry wusste auch nicht, was er daraufhin sagen konnte. „Ich vermute, dass wir das noch erfahren werden.", sagte er schulterzuckend.

„Das ist alles sehr seltsam.", sagte die Brünette. „Ich werde mal am Wochenende in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, ob ich irgendetwas darüber finden kann. Du kannst mir ja helfen, Ron."

„Meinst Du nicht, dass Dumbledore wüsste, wenn es darüber etwas zu lesen gäbe?", fragte Ron, dem die Aussicht auf ein Wochenende in der Bibliothek überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Dumbledore kann auch nicht alles wissen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir etwas finden.", entgegnete Hermine und der Rothaarige wusste, dass die Diskussion damit beendet war.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Dies würde zum einen Harry den Rücken frei halten und Ron und Hermine genügend Zeit geben, in der Bibliothek nach etwas brauchbaren zu suchen. Als sie damit fertig waren, gingen sie müde und erschöpft ins Bett.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen standen Ron und Hermine zusammen mit Harry auf, damit dieser nicht allein frühstücken musste und gingen mit ihm hinunter in die Große Halle. Gemeinsam aßen sie ruhig, bevor Harry zu Dumbledors Büro ging und Hermine Ron in Richtung der Bibliothek schleifte. Das war typisch Hermine. Wenn es etwas zu erforschen gab, war sie Feuer und Flamme.

Harry betrat, nachdem er angeklopft hatte, Dumbledores Büro und begrüßte die beiden Männer, die bereits auf ihn warteten. Harry ignorierte das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch, als er Snape erblickte und ging schnell zu seinem Platz, wo er schon kurze Zeit später mit seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor in die nächste Erinnerung eintauchte.

_Inzwischen waren gut drei Wochen vergangen, seit die beiden Slytherins nach Gryffindor geschickt wurden. Und noch immer hatte sich das Klima nicht geändert. Sie wurden von den Gryffindors noch immer schief angesehen und geschnitten, genauso, wie sie sich nur um sich kümmerten und die Gryffindors einfach links liegen ließen. Die Tage verbrachten sie außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums draußen auf dem Gelände oder in der Bibliothek und kehrten erst zum schlafen in den Gryffindorturm zurück und gingen dann immer sofort nach oben in den Schlafsaal._

_Die Situation war sehr schwierig für beide, obwohl Vin sich durchaus bewusst war, dass Severus mehr unter der Situation litt, als er. Bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle hatten sie zu Anfang gar nicht gewusste, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollten. Zu den Slytherins konnten sie sich nicht setzen und auch die Gryffindors wollten sie nicht an ihrem Tisch haben. Schließlich hatten sie sich ganz an das Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches gesetzt. Sie ertrugen still die Blicke der anderen Schüler und waren sich durchaus dessen bewusst, dass sie in allen Häusern Gesprächsthema Nummer eins waren. Auch die Lehrer beäugten sie äußerst aufmerksam. Alle wollten wissen, wie sie in Gryffindor zu Recht kamen._

_Abends im Schlafsaal ignorierten sie die anderen Gryffindors. Eine Geste, die von den anderen nur zu gern erwidert wurde. Die Vereinbarung vom ersten Tag schien zu halten, denn weder Potter noch Black, noch der kleine, dicke Pettigrew ließen sich zu Kommentaren hinreißen. Lupin hingegen verhielt sich sehr höflich und fragte Vin zweimal, ob sie hier klar kämen. Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte nur knapp darauf erwidert, dass sie schon klar kommen würden und Lupin nach einem kurzen Dank einfach stehen gelassen._

_Severus hatte sich verändert. Er war wieder so ruhig, wie zu der Zeit, als Vin in zu Anfang in Slytherin erlebt hatte. Er war oft sehr abwesend und zu Vins Kummer auch sehr abweisend ihm gegenüber. Er verbrachte die viel freie Zeit damit in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und zu grübeln, während Vin daneben saß und ihm stumm Gesellschaft leistete. Es machte ihn traurig, seinen Freund so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können. Ihre morgendliche Joggingrunde hielten sie allerdings strikt ein. Die Gryffindors hatten einen gesunden Schlaf und schien es nicht zu stören, wenn die beiden sich in aller Frühe anzogen und nach draußen gingen._

_Es war Freitag, der letzte Tag vor dem Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Vin und Severus waren gerade aus der letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages und damit auch der Woche gekommen und brachten ihre Bücher zurück in den Schlafsaal. Potter und Black waren dort und bereiteten sich auf das Quidditchtraining vor. Potter kramte nach seinen Handschuhen und nahm seinen Besen, bevor er gemeinsam mit Black den Raum verließ, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen._

_Severus ging zu seinem Schrank und packte ruhig seine Bücher aus. Vin stand an seinen Schrank gelehnt und schaute ihm dabei zu. „Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was los ist?" fragte er ruhig aber fordernd._

„_Hmm?" machte Sev ohne aufzusehen._

„_Ich habe Dich gefragt, ob Du mir nicht endlich sagen willst, was Dich so bedrückt.", wiederholte Vin ruhig und sah zu Severus._

„_Es ist nichts.", antwortete der Langhaarige knapp, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an, sondern packte einfach weiterhin seine Tasche aus. _

„_Verdammt Severus! Rede mit mir!", fuhr Vin ihn nun an. „So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Ich verstehe, dass es Dir schwer fällt hier zu sein, aber das ist nun mal eine Sache, die wir nicht ändern können. Du redest nur noch wenig mit mir und ziehst Dich vollkommen zurück, also sag mir nicht, dass nichts wäre."_

_Severus seufzte schwer und ließ sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder. Einen Moment herrschte schweigen. „Wir sind Verräter", sagte er schließlich tonlos._

„_Was?" fragte Vin verblüfft. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit._

„_Wir haben unser Haus verraten. Wir sind zwar nicht rausgeflogen, wie Black meinte, aber es ist trotzdem nicht weniger schlimm."_

„_Was redest du denn da?" fragte Vin entsetzt. „Das war doch gar nicht unsere Entscheidung, es war Dumbledore..."_

„_Das macht keinen Unterschied!" unterbrach ihn Severus ihn aufgebracht. „In Slytherin gelten wir als Verräter. Auch wenn wir Dumbledore nichts gesagt haben. Wir können nicht mehr dahin zurück. Und selbst, wenn es nicht so wäre. Ohne Dumbledore zu sagen, wer dafür verantwortlich war wird er uns garantiert nicht mehr zurück gehen lassen! Und da dass nicht geht..." Resigniert ließ er den Kopf hängen._

_Vin schaute seinen Freund traurig an. „Es hat Dir sehr viel bedeutet, ein Slytherin zu sein, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ja", gab Severus leise zu. „Das mag sich jetzt dämlich anhören, aber das war eine Zeit lang das Einzige an das ich mich halten konnte. Und jetzt..."_

_Vin hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis Severus festzuhalten. Er setzte ging zu ihm, strich ihm behutsam eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Severus ließ es zu Anfang einfach über sich ergehen, ehe er den vorsichtigen Kuss langsam erwiderte. Seine Hand griff nach der Vins und verschlang sich mit ihr, während er nun vollkommen losließ und den Kuss mit voller Liebe erwiderte._

_Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Potter stürmte herein. Vin und Severus fuhren herum und sahen ihn erschrocken an. Sie waren so überrascht, dass sie völlig vergaßen sich aus ihrer Haltung zu lösen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Potter sie an und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die noch immer ineinander lagen. Langsam trat er zwei Schritte zurück ehe er sich umdrehte und verschwand, ohne überhaupt geholt zu haben, wofür er noch einmal zurückgekommen war._

„_Scheiße!" fluchte Severus und stürzte hinter Potter her. Vin stöhnte frustriert auf und folgte ihm._

_Er sah, wie Severus James auf den Ländereien schon beinahe eingeholt hatte. Der rannte auf das Quidditchfeld zu, wo seine Freunde schon auf ihn warteten. Vin konnte erkennen, wie Severus seinen Zauberstab hob und ein Strahl roten Lichtes kurz darauf Potter traf, der daraufhin der Länge nach auf die Nase fiel._

_Severus war kurz gefolgt von Vin bei Potter und drehte ihn im. Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn ein wenig nach oben. „Wehe du sagst ein Wort, hörst du, Potter? Kein Wort! Zu niemandem!", drohte er. _

_Potter schien durch seine missliche Lage keineswegs eingeschüchtert und schaute ihn von unten her an. „Wer hält mich davon ab? Du?", fragte er herablassend._

_Vin sah, wie Black, Lupin und Pettigrew auf sie zugerannt kamen. Alle drei hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. „Mist! Mist! Mist!", fluchte er und schaute angsterfüllt zu James Potter hinunter._

_Severus redete weiter auf ihn ein. „Nein! Kein Wort! Verstanden?"_

„_Severus! Pass auf!" rief Vin, doch ein roter Lichtstrahl traf Severus. Er wurde von Potter weggeschleudert und landete zwei Meter weiter im Gras._

„_Hey!", schrie Vin aufgebracht, doch bereits im nächsten Moment, zeigten zwei Zauberstäbe auf ihn, währen Black Potter half aufzustehen._

„_Was war los?", knurrte Lupin und funkelte ihn wütend an._

„_Ich habe Die beiden erwischt, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Mandeln massiert haben.", sagte Potter triumphierend. „Sie wollten verhindern, dass ich etwas davon erzähle."_

_Erstaunlicherweise ließ Black daraufhin seinen Zauberstab sinken, sagte aber nichts, was Vin eher ungläubig zur Kenntnis nahm. Doch im Moment konnte er sich nicht darum kümmern. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging zu Severus, um ihm aufzuhelfen. _

„_Warum wolltest Du, dass es keiner erfährt, Schnievelus? Ist Dein Freund eine kleine Hure, die jeden an sich ranlässt, der sich ihm nähert? Seid ihr deshalb in Gryffindor weil er schon alle aus Slytherin an sich rangelassen hat und nun Frischfleisch braucht?", fragte Potter nun verächtlich, was ihm ein Kichern von Pettigrew bescherte, doch die anderen beiden blieben ruhig._

_PENG. Plötzlich waren alle Bilder wieder da, die Vin in den letzten Monaten so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Er sah wieder Malfoy vor sich und spürte dessen Hände auf seinem Körper, spürte wieder die Hilflosigkeit, die er damals gefühlt hatte. Nur sehr weit weg hörte er, wie Severus schrie: „Halt Dein dreckiges Maul, Potter." Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und schaffte es kaum noch aufrecht zu stehen. Seine Beine drohten jeden Moment unter ihm wegzuknicken. Severus schien bemerkt zu haben, wie es um ihn stand, denn er zog den anderen einfach in eine Umarmung und fuhr ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Vin wusste, dass ihn das viel Überwindung gekostet haben musste, dies hier ausgerechnet vor Potter zu tun, doch offensichtlich hatte Severus erkannt, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte und nun seine Unterstützung brauchte, egal wer hier noch anwesend war._

_Wie durch einen Schleier konnte Vin die nächsten Worte Potters vernehmen. „Oh, da hatte ich wohl Recht?", fragte er höhnisch._

„_Hör auf damit, James.", ging unerwartet Black dazwischen._

„_Was?", fragte Potter ungläubig._

„_Du hast mich schon verstanden.", erwiderte der andere mit fester Stimme. „Das ist wahrscheinlich tatsächlich der Grund, warum sie in Gryffindor sind."_

„_Wie meinst Du das?"_

„_Wenn sie wirklich zusammen sind und die Slytherins das herausgefunden haben, dann… Hör zu, ich bin in einer Familie aufgewachsen, deren Mitglieder allesamt in Slytherin waren und die viel Wert auf die Reinheit des Blutes legen. Eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern wird da nicht akzeptiert, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine. Vielleicht ist das sogar der Grund, warum Snape einen Tag, bevor er nach Gryffindor kam, auf der Krankenstation war."_

„_Ist das wahr?", fragte Lupin nun ruhig._

„_Das geht Euch einen Scheißdreck an.", zischte Severus. „Verschwindet und lasst uns allein." Er löste sich von Vin und zog ihn einfach in den nahe gelegenen Verbotenen Wald, wo sie schon nach kurzer Zeit von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung blieb er stehen und sah Vin durchdringend an. _

„_Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ihn, doch Vin schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und warf sich in die Arme des Langhaarigen. Er drückte sich fest an Severus, als heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Beide sanken zu Boden, wo sie eng umschlungen einfach sitzen blieben. _

„_Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht stark genug bin.", hauchte Vin. „Ich hätte mich von den Worten nicht so treffen lassen dürfen."_

„_Es war nicht Deine Schuld.", beruhigte ihn Severus. „Das wäre jedem so gegangen. Du bist nicht schwach."_

_Sie kehrten an diesem Abend nicht in den Turm zurück. Severus führt sie beide zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer, das er von innen verschloss. Vin war ihm dankbar dafür. Er wusste nicht, ob er es heute noch einmal geschafft hätte, Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew gegenüber zu treten. Severus hatte sich an eine Wand gelehnt und Vin einfach auf seinen Schoß gezogen, wo dieser schließlich erschöpft eingeschlafen war. _

Harry blickte Snape traurig an, als sie beide aus der Erinnerung zurückkehrten. Es war verwirrend für ihn, dass ausgerechnet sein Vater ihn so verletzt hatte. Doch er wusste auch, dass es in Wahrheit nicht er war, der verletzt worden war und so straffte er sich und begann, ohne dass Dumbledore erst nachfragen musste, zu erzählen, was sie beide gesehen hatten. Er spürte die ganze Zeit Snapes stechenden Blick auf sich, doch er wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er zum ersten mal überhaupt auch die Gefühle beschrieb, die er empfunden hatte, doch er musste es einfach erzählen. Ron und Hermine konnte er das nicht anvertrauen. Das war einfach zu persönlich, zumal er sich bisher auch dazu ausgeschwiegen hatte, dass Vin und Severus ein Paar gewesen waren.

Da es noch früher Nachmittag war, ging er danach in die Bibliothek. Er wollte wissen, ob seine Freunde nicht doch vielleicht etwas herausgefunden hatten. Außerdem wusste er, dass er jetzt nicht allein sein wollte. Wenn ihm die letzte Woche etwas gelehrt hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass es ihm weitaus besser ging, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war, anstatt allein vor sich hinzugrübeln.


	16. Chapter 16

Huhu -wie verrückt winkt-

ich habe endlich ein neuse chap für euch, bei dem ich wieder die hilfe meiner wunderbaren beta snapeswife und der verehrten pikaf in anspruch nehmen durfte... ich danke euch beiden ganz doll

genauso wie euch, meine lieben kommi-schreiber... ihr lasst mein herz jedes mal höher schlagen, wenn ich lesen darf, was ihr von der geschichte haltet... ein fettes dankeschön an euch alle

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_16. Das nächtliche Treffen_

Snape saß in seinem Wohnzimmer in einem gemütlichen Sessel neben dem Kamin und hatte ein Buch auf seinem Schoß. Neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch standen ein Glas Rotwein und eine Flasche desselben, die bereits halb leer war. Seit er heute Nachmittag aus Dumbledores Büro verschwunden war, war er hier. Sogar das Abendessen hatte er hier eingenommen. Es war bereits weit nach 22.00 Uhr und Snape war dankbar, dass er heute keine Aufsicht hatte. Er brauchte seine Ruhe und die bekam er normalerweise bei einem guten Buch und einem Gläschen Rotwein.

Doch heute war sein Kopf einfach zu voll, als dass er sich auf das Buch hätte konzentrieren können. Resigniert ließ er es nun bereits zum zehnten Mal sinken. Sein Kopf war einfach zu voll. Heute war etwas passiert, was er weder verstehen, noch vergessen konnte. Als er vorhin mit Harry zusammen wieder aus der Erinnerung gekommen war und dessen traurige Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sich etwas in ihm geregt. Etwas, was er in dieser Intensität noch nie gespürt hatte, etwas, was einfach nicht sein durfte. Er hatte das unbändige Verlangen gehabt, diesen Jungen einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und nie wieder los zu lassen.

Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, dass dies nur noch die Nachwirkungen der Erinnerung waren, da sie ja immerhin eine sehr emotionale Szene beobachtet hatten. Doch auch jetzt war das Verlangen nach dem Jungen da. Es war nun unmissverständlich klar. Er, Severus Snape, hatte Gefühle für den Gryffindor entwickelt. Ausgerechnet er, der sich solche Gefühle immer verboten hatte. Bisher war ihm das auch immer gelungen, aber vielleicht lag das ja wirklich daran, dass er nicht auf Frauen stand. Snape griff nach seinem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug, ehe er aufstand. Er durfte einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, mehr als doppelt so alt wie Harry und er war zudem noch dessen Lehrer. Diese Gefühle waren einfach absurd.

Er erhob sich, um ins Bett zu gehen, als er plötzlich starke Schmerzen in seinem linken Unterarm verspürte. Ausgerechnet heute Abend rief ihn der Dunkle Lord zu sich. Verdammt! Snape eilte in sein Labor und holte dort einen Trank, der seine geistige Abwehr verstärken würde. Noch nie hatte er ihn gebraucht, aber heute empfand er es als sicherer. Dann holte er seinen Umhang und seine Maske aus seinem Schlafzimmer und war kurz darauf aus seinen Räumen und dem Schloss verschwunden. Er rannte beinahe zur Appariergrenze und kurz darauf fand er sich inmitten der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wieder. Er brauchte seine ganze Kraft, sich zu konzentrieren.

Normalerweise würde jetzt Lucius Malfoy den leeren Platz neben ihm füllen, säße er nicht in Azkaban, und Snape hatte alle Mühe sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammenzureißen. Dieser Mann hatte ihn von Anfang an manipuliert und die Tatsache, dass er nun wusste, wie man mit ihm umgegangen wäre, wenn er sich damals gegen den Blonden entschieden hätte, brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Aber er durfte sich jetzt einfach nicht davon ablenken lassen. Der Dunkle Lord würde dies sicher bemerken und so schob er diese Gedanken weit von sich, als eben jener unter seinen Anhängern auftauchte.

„Willkommen, meine Freunde", zischte Voldemort und schaute sich im Kreis seiner Anhänger um. Alle waren pünktlich erschienen, was er wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm. Snape hörte aufmerksam zu, als sein Meister wie üblich damit begann mit verschiedenen seiner Todessern zu sprechen, einige bestrafte, weil sie ihre Aufgaben nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatten und anderen neue Aufträge erteilte. Nach einer halben Stunde war es vorbei und Snape wollte schon gehen, als er noch einmal angesprochen wurde. „Severus, Du bleibst", befahl der Dunkle Lord.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für Dich, von dem niemand anderer erfahren darf", sagte er zu Snape, nachdem die anderen verschwunden waren. „Ich wünsche, dass Du mir eine Kopie des Schlüssels für das Verlies der Potters bei Gringotts besorgst. Darin befindet sich etwas, was ich benötige. Nur Du hast die Möglichkeit dazu, diesen Auftrag auszuführen. Du hast zwei Monate Zeit."

Snape wusste, dass es nur den Zorn Voldemorts heraufbeschwören würde, wenn er nach dem Grund für diesen Auftrag oder danach, wie er das anstellen sollte, fragen würde. Daher beschränkte er sich darauf, sich tief zu verbeugen. „Jawohl, Mein Lord", sagte er.

„Enttäusche mich nicht!" funkelte ihn der Dunkle Lord an. „Du kannst gehen."

Noch einmal verbeugte sich Snape, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging. Zurück in Hogwarts eilte er sofort zu Dumbledore und erstattete ihm Bericht. Der Direktor beschloss, dass Snape Mitte der nächsten Woche mit dem Jungen zu Gringotts gehen sollte, um in dem Verlies danach zu suchen, was Voldemort haben wollte, auch wenn beide nicht wussten, was es war. Dieser Auftrag schien äußerst wichtig zu sein und sie mussten herausfinden, warum das so war.

Gedankenverloren machte sich Snape danach wieder auf den Weg in seine Räume.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam und damit war es auch wieder Zeit, sich in eine neue Erinnerung zu begeben. Snape war, wie immer, bereits in Dumbledores Büro, als Harry auftauchte. Als er den jungen Gryffindor sah, ging er hinüber zu seinem Platz und holte eine Phiole des Trankes aus seiner Robe, die er ihm reichte. Ein wahrer Blitz durchfuhr seinen Körper, als sie sich dabei berührten, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und tauchte wenig später mit Harry in die neue Erinnerung.

_Es war früh am Morgen, als Vin und Severus gemeinsam die Große Halle betraten. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Rumtreibern waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Potter und seine Freunde ließen die beiden nun in Ruhe. Es gab keine Sticheleien mehr zwischen ihnen, um genau zu sein sprachen sie nicht mehr miteinander, sondern gingen sich so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Beide waren froh, dass dieses Schuljahr in einem Monat enden würde._

_Sie setzen sich an das Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches und frühstückten gemeinsam. Heute durften die Schüler wieder einmal nach Hogsmeade und nachdem sie lange darüber nachgedacht hatten, hatten sie sich entschlossen, ebenfalls hinunter ins Dorf zu gehen. Severus hatte sich eigentlich einen gemütlichen Tag im Schloss machen wollen, wo doch schon mal alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse hier verschwinden würden, doch Vin hatte solange gebettelt, doch mitzugehen dass er schließlich nachgegeben hatte. _

_Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors auf den Weg. Severus fand es besser, nicht allein zu gehen und so liefen sie einfach hinter den anderen her ins Dorf. Dort angekommen, gingen sie zunächst in den ‚Honigtopf'. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund, liebte Vin Süßigkeiten und musste unbedingt seinen Vorrat wieder auffüllen. Severus schmunzelte als er die leuchtenden Augen seines Schatzes sah, der sichtlich Mühe hatte sich zu entscheiden was er kaufen sollte. Doch nach einer guten halben Stunde hatte er endlich alles was er brauchte und die beiden verließen den Laden wieder. _

_Den nächsten Halt machten sie in einer Buchhandlung, in der Severus unbedingt nach einem neuen Buch sehen wollte. Vin konnte es nicht lassen dem Langhaarigen sanft über den Hintern zu streicheln, als dieser gerade begierig in dem neuen Buch las. Auf den verblüfften Blick, der darauf folgte, zwinkerte er ihm nur frech zu. Severus schnappte sich seine Hand und bezahlte schnell das Buch, ehe er mit Vin das Geschäft verließ. Es lag in einer kleinen, dunklen Gasse und Severus zog seinen Freund einfach in eine kleine Nische neben dieser. Sofort presste er sich an ihn und nahm die Lippen den Kurzhaarigen in Beschlag. „Vielleicht hätten wir doch im Schloss bleiben sollen", grinste Vin, nachdem sie sich schwer atmend voneinander gelöst hatte. _

„_Meine Rede", erwiderte Severus, ehe er sich erneut den Lippen des anderen widmete._

_Eine halbe Stunde später stürzten sie sich wieder in das Getümmel und besuchten noch die verschiedensten Geschäfte, ehe sie sich in den ‚Drei Besen' niederließen, um sich vor dem Heimweg noch ein Butterbier zu genehmigen. Vin setzte sich mit ihren Einkäufen an einen leeren Tisch, während Severus ihnen die Getränke holte. Gerade hatte der die Getränke in der Hand, als er plötzlich von Lucius angesprochen wurde. Vin konnte nicht verstehen was gesagt wurde, doch er konnte sehen wie Severus zornig sein Gesicht verzog und etwas erwiderte, ehe er den Blonden einfach stehen ließ und zu ihm kam._

„_Was wollte er?" fragte Vin besorgt._

„_Nur die üblichen Beleidigungen", erwiderte der Langhaarige kurz, doch Vin war sich nicht sicher ob dies stimmte, wusste aber auch, dass er auf weitere Fragen keine Antworten bekommen würde. Sie tranken still ihr Butterbier, ehe sie sich wieder auf dem Weg nach oben ins Schloss machten._

_Als sie an diesem Abend ins Bett gingen, konnte Vin lange Zeit einfach nicht einschlafen. Severus hatte sich sehr ruhig verhalten seit er auf Lucius getroffen war und das machte ihm Sorgen. Er wurde durch ein Geräusch aufgeschreckt. Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Vorhang seines Bettes, nur um zu sehen, wie sich sein Freund aus dem Schlafsaal schlich. Schnell schlüpfte er aus seinem Bett, zog sich einen Umhang und Schuhe an und folgte ihm. Severus ging auf direktem Wege aus dem Schloss und hinein in den Verbotenen Wald. Vin folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass Severus auf einer Lichtung einfach stehen geblieben war und auf etwas zu warten schien. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Strauch und wartete, was passieren würde._

_Vin blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als schließlich Malfoy auf der Lichtung auftauchte. Er wollte aufstehen und zu seinem Freund gehen, als er plötzlich von einem ‚Pertificus Totalus' getroffen wurde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und konnte nur sehen wie Severus, alarmiert durch das Geräusch in seine Richtung sah und dann wieder wütend zu dem Blonden vor ihm schaute, als Crabbe und Goyle aus jener Richtung auf ihn zukamen._

„_Das nennst du also ‚alleine miteinander sprechen'" knurrte er Malfoy an._

„_Aber, aber, Severus. Wer wird denn so kleinlich sein?" fragte Lucius amüsiert. „Man merkt schon, du bist kein Slytherin mehr, sonst hättest du nicht vergessen, dass man sich immer eine Hintertür einbauen muss. Immerhin hättest du hier mit Potter und seiner Bande auftauchen können. Deinen neuen Freunden..."_

_Vin konnte erkennen, dass Severus das überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch der Langhaarige straffte sich wieder. „Was ist nun? Was willst du?"_

„_Es geht um Deinen kleinen… Freund", antwortete Lucius. „Es wird Zeit dass Du einsiehst, dass er nicht gut für Dich ist. Bisher hat er Dir nur Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ich möchte Dir die Chance geben wieder zu Deinen wahren Freunden zurückzukehren, Severus."_

„_Du verschwendest Deine Zeit", entgegnete Severus ruhig. „Ich werde gewiss nicht vergessen, was Du mir und vor allem ihm angetan hast."_

_Damit drehte er sich um und wollte schon gehen, als er durch die nächsten Worte aufgehalten wurde. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir das noch mal überlegen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deinem kleinen Schwanzlutscher was passiert, oder?"._

_Severus fuhr herum. „Du wirst Deine dreckigen Finger von ihm lassen!" sagte er aufgebracht._

„_Du bist gar nicht in der Position mir zu drohen, mein lieber Severus", erwiderte Lucius kühl. „Du bist ein dreckiger Verräter. Es ist eine Schande, dass Du je in Slytherin warst. Ohne mich und meinen Schutz hättest Du es nie in dieser Schule ausgehalten und die Tatsache, dass Du bis jetzt ein so ruhiges Leben in Gryffindor hattest, hast Du auch nur mir zu verdanken. Ohne mich hätten Dich die Slytherins schon längst fertig gemacht!"_

„_Ich brauche Deinen Schutz nicht!" spie Severus. „Ich kann allein auf mich aufpassen!"_

„_Vielleicht hast Du sogar Recht, aber trifft das auch auf Deinen Freund zu?" entgegnete Lucius nun scharf und trat ganz nah an den Schwarzhaarigen heran. „Wenn Du nicht tust, was ich verlange, wird er nie sicher sein. Du wirst nicht immer auf ihn aufpassen können. Du bist allein und ich habe ganz Slytherin hinter mir. Der Dunkle Lord braucht einen fähigen Zaubertränkebrauer wie Dich und ist bereit, Dein Studium zu finanzieren, wenn Du Dich ihm anschließt. Hallwood steht Dir nur im Weg und ich schwöre Dir, ich werde ihn bekommen. Ihr werdet keine ruhige Minute mehr haben. Wir werden Euch kriegen und dann werde ich Dich dabei zusehen lassen, wie ich ihn mir nehme und es gibt genug andere in Slytherin, die es mir nachtun werden, denn, und das muss ich Dir zugestehen, Du hast einen guten Geschmack."_

„_Hör auf, so von ihm zu reden!" schrie Severus außer sich. „Komm ihm einmal zu nahe und ich schwöre Dir, du wirst es bereuen!"_

„_Ich hätte Dich nie für so dumm gehalten", sagte nun Lucius verächtlich und nickte einem seiner Begleiter zu. _

_Severus fuhr herum, doch schon im nächsten Moment traf ihn die Faust von Goyle mitten ins Gesicht, so dass er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Kurz darauf ging er unter den Schlägen der beiden Bodyguards Malfoys zu Boden. Kein Laut verließ seine Lippen und er versuchte sich nach Leibeskräften zu wehren, doch gegen die beiden Gorillas hatte er keine Chance._

_Panik, Angst und Wut ergriffen Vin, der nur stumm daliegen konnte und zusehen musste, wie die beiden immer weiter auf Severus einschlugen. Er wollte verzweifelt aus dem Zauber entkommen, der ihn hier gefangen hielt. Er wollte seinem Freund helfen, die Angreifer in die Flucht schlagen, doch er war hilflos und musste zusehen, wie sie ihm immer weiter wehtaten. Er konnte sehen, dass oberhalb der Augenbraue Severus' eine Platzwunde entstanden war, die unaufhörlich blutete. Es tat ihm so unendlich weh nicht helfen zu können, sondern dazu gezwungen zu sein sich das alles anzusehen._

_Plötzlich hörte er nicht weit entfernt von sich ein Geräusch. Keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt kauerte ein großer schwarzer Hund, der ebenso die Szene beobachtete. Vin wunderte sich, dass der Hund so gespannt die Szene zu beobachten schien. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als auf einmal neben dem schwarzen Hund ein stolzer Hirsch erschien. Der schwarze Hund blickte zu ihm auf und beinahe kam es Vin so vor, als würden sie sich über irgendwas verständigen. _

„_Das reicht", sagte plötzlich Lucius und Vins Augen fuhren wieder zu ihm. Severus lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Lucius trat zu ihm und schaute hinunter auf die blutende Gestalt. „Denkst Du wirklich, ich mache nur Spaß, Severus?" fragte er verächtlich. „Glaubst Du wirklich, dass Du Dich einfach von mir abwenden kannst, nach allem, was ich für Dich getan habe? Und wofür? Für dieses kleine Nichts, dass Du Deinen Freund nennst? Wo ist er denn, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst? Er kann Dich nicht beschützen! Glaubst Du also wirklich, dass Du ihn beschützen kannst? Das ist Deine letzte Chance, Severus. Werd ihn los und komm zu Deinesgleichen zurück."_

„_Niemals", keuchte Severus._

_Lucius beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Dann werde ich Dir zeigen, was wir mit Leuten wie Dir und ihm machen!" spie er. „Vielleicht wird es Dir sogar gefallen. Immerhin magst Du es doch, wenn Dich jemand fickt. Du wirst uns dreien sehr viel Spaß bereiten."_

_Auf ein neuerliches Nicken von Lucius zogen Crabbe und Goyle den Langhaarigen nach oben. Vin wollte Schreien, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er, wie einer der beiden begann, sich an Severus' Hose zu schaffen zu machen, doch fast im gleichen Moment wurde einer von einem roten Blitz getroffen und viel um. Gleich darauf folgte ihm der andere und riss Severus mit sich. Vin wusste nicht woher sie kamen, doch plötzlich waren Potter und Black da und stürmten auf die kleine Lichtung. Sie schafften es nach einem kurzen Kampf auch Lucius außer Gefecht zu setzen. Vin war den beiden so unendlich dankbar, dass sie seinem Freund geholfen hatten und Tränen der Erleichterung begannen aus seinen Augen zu kullern. Nur verschwommen konnte er sehen, wie Potter Severus half aufzustehen, auch wenn Severus sich nicht gerne von Potter anfassen ließ. Beide standen sich schweigend gegenüber, peinlich berührt. Sirius Black hielt währenddessen die drei Schufte im Auge und seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet._

„_Wir sollten Dich auf die Krankenstation bringen", sagte Potter._

„_Nein", entgegnete Severus. „Madam Pomfrey würde nur Dumbledore davon unterrichten und das kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Ihr werdet niemandem etwas sagen, hört ihr, auch Vin nicht."_

„_Meinst Du nicht, dass es ihm auffallen wird, sobald er Dich ansieht?" fragte Black vorsichtig._

_Severus schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich habe einige Tränke aus dem Tränkelabor mitgehen lassen. Man wird morgen nichts mehr sehen."_

„_Aber Dumbledore sollte es wissen!" beharrte Potter._

„_Merlin noch mal, ich sagte doch schon, dass ich nicht möchte, dass er es erfährt!" fuhr ihn der ehemalige Slytherin an. „Wir Slytherins lösen unsere Probleme nicht, indem wir zu Papi rennen! Das geht weder Dumbledore, noch Professor McGonagall etwas an!"_

„_Aber du bist kein Slytherin mehr", sagte Black und hatte damit leider Recht._

„_Ich weiß!" zischte Severus, von diesem Aspekt genervt._

„_Vielleicht solltest Du darüber noch einmal nachdenken. Dumbledore könnte ihn der Schule verweisen und Du und Vin hättet Eure Ruhe vor ihm", erwiderte Potter. „Man, Snape! Malfoy hat Recht. Du wirst nicht immer auf ihn aufpassen können! Und anscheinend plant Malfoy schon einen Angriff auf ihn."_

„_Ich weiß.", seufzte Severus und setzte sich resigniert auf einen alten Baumstamm. Kurz zögerte er, ehe er sich überwand und fragte. „Könntet Ihr nicht auf ihn aufpassen, wenn Malfoy in der Nähe ist? Vin ist nicht schwach, aber Malfoy hätte ihn schon einmal fast…" Er brach ab._

_Die Potter und Black tauschten einen entsetzten Blick. „Wir werden unser Möglichstes tun", versicherte Potter. „Hör mal, Schniefel… ich meine Severus. Ich… es tut mir Leid, was ich das letzte Mal gesagt habe. Ich meine… ich wusste ja nicht, dass…"_

„_Du solltest Dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Vin", sagte Severus müde._

„_Moment mal. Wo ist er eigentlich?" fragte nun Black._

„_Wie meinst Du das?" fragte Severus entsetzt. „Er muss doch oben im Schlafsaal sein."_

„_Nein. Wir sind ihm gefolgt, als er Dir hinterher ist. Aber wir haben ihn hier im Verbotenen Wald verloren."_

_Sofort sprang der langhaarige auf, schwankte aber sofort darauf. Potter stützte ihn kurz, ehe er ihn wieder los ließ. _

_Schleunigst machten sich alle drei auf und schon kurz darauf tauchte Blacks Gesicht vor Vin auf. „Er ist hier!" rief er und drehte sich wieder zu dem Kurzhaarigen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und endlich konnte Vin sich wieder bewegen. _

_Sofort war Severus da und kniete sich zu ihm. „Was machst Du hier?" fragte er besorgt._

„_Das sollte ich wohl eher Dich fragen!" funkelte Vin ihn böse an. „Wie konntest Du Dich nur darauf einlassen, Dich hier um diese Zeit mit Lucius zu treffen? Das hätte verdammt noch mal ins Auge gehen können, du Idiot! Ich hatte so Angst um dich, weil ich hier gefangen war und dir nicht helfen konnte! Schau dir nur dein Gesicht an." Er machte Anstalten Severus' Wunden zu berühren doch im nächsten Moment zog er Severus in seine Arme und drückte ihn so fest er konnte an sich. „Mach das nie wieder", flüsterte er dem verdutzten Langhaarigen zu. _

_Als er sich schließlich wieder von seinem Freund löste, stand er auf und half auch ihm wieder auf die Beine. Langsam drehte er sich zu den beiden Gryffindors. Er ignorierte Severus' ungläubigen Blick, als er die beiden einfach ebenso umarmte. „Danke für Eure Hilfe.", sagte er, ehe er sich wieder von ihnen löste und sich dann wieder zu Severus wand, um mit ihm zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Die beiden anderen folgten ihnen._

_Oben im Schlafsaal holte er die Phiolen und verabreichte sie seinem Freund, ehe er sich einfach zu ihm legte. Severus zog ihn in seine Arme und kurz darauf waren beide erschöpft eingeschlafen._


	17. Chapter 17

huhu,

ich wollte Euch noch im alten jahr ein neues chap schenken und habe mich deshalb angestrengt, noch eins fertig zu bekommen und mein betali SnapesWife hat sich angestrengt, das auch ganz schnell zu korrigieren nick

ich wünsche euch allen einen guten rutsch ins neue jahr… und ein fettes dankeschön an die kommischreiber

knuddels

nerventod

beta: SnapesWife

oooooooooo

_17. Streit_

Harry schaute Snape mit großen Augen an, als sie wieder aus der Erinnerung auftauchten. Der Zaubertränkemeister schaute ihn mit Unglauben an. Irgendetwas lag in den Augen des Jungen, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte. Wut, unglaubliche Wut lag in den Augen des Gryffindor. Snape wusste nicht, woher sie kam. Warum zum Teufel schaute ihn der Junge so an? Was bitteschön sollte das? „Was ist los, Mister Potter?", fragte er daher.

„Was los ist? WAS LOS IST? Wie hast Du nur so dumm sein können?", regte sich Harry auf. „Du warst doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon Jahrelang in Slytherin gewesen. Es war doch zu erwarten gewesen, dass das eine Falle ist. Einfach blindlings dorthin zu gehen, ist eher eine Dummheit, die ein Gryffindor machen würde." Harry sprang auf und begann vor den beiden verblüfften Männern auf und ab zu gehen. Er schien wirklich außer sich zu sein. „Wie konntest Du nur allein dort hin gehen? Man kann nicht alles in seinem Leben allein machen. Warum hast Du nicht wenigstens etwas gesagt, damit Du nicht hättest allein gehen müssen? Ich bin so unglaublich wütend auf Dich. Hast Du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie viel Angst ich in diesem Moment hatte? Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, wenn nicht Sirius und mein Vater aufgetaucht wären. Ich hätte einfach hilflos dabei zusehen müssen, wie man Dir wehtut. Ich verstehe Dich einfach nicht."

Für einen Moment hatte Snape geglaubt, dass Harry noch in der Erinnerung gefangen war, schließlich duzte ihn der Junge einfach. Doch er hatte von James als seinem Vater gesprochen, also traf das wohl nicht zu.

„Harry, bitte beruhige Dich", bat Dumbledore. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass es in unserer Realität nicht geschehen ist."

„Sie wissen nicht, was passiert ist?", fauchte Harry. „Severus hat sich heimlich still und leise mitten in der Nach davon geschlichen, um sich mit Lucius zu treffen und dafür ist er furchtbar zusammengeschlagen worden und beinahe wäre er… er wäre…"

Seine Stimme brach ab und er blickte nun verzweifelt zu Snape, der ihn noch immer ungläubig anschaute. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, doch er versuchte sie zu verdrängen. „Erkläre es mir!", flehte er den älteren Mann an. „Erkläre mir, warum Du es nicht schaffst anderen soweit zu vertrauen, dass Du solche halsbrecherischen Aktionen nicht alleine durchführst."

„Mister Potter, ich verbiete Ihnen in einem solchen Ton mit mir zu reden!", zischte Snape.

„Das war ja wieder klar. Jetzt kommt bestimmt gleich Ich-bin-Ihr-Lehrer-und-Sie-haben-mir-zu-gehorchen-Rede. Aber das werde ich jetzt nicht zulassen. Ich verlange eine Antwort darauf. Ich will es verstehen, denn ich möchte wissen, was Dich dazu treibt so eine Dummheit zu begehen, weil ich vielleicht gezwungen bin mir noch mehr davon anzusehen", schrie Harry beinahe und nun schaffte er es doch nicht mehr seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich werde mich nicht vor einem Kind rechtfertigen", schnarrte Snape nun. „Was ich tue und was nicht, ist allein meine Sache."

„Vielleicht ist genau diese Einstellung Dein Problem", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht. „Es ist Dir alles egal, Hauptsache ist allein, dass es Dir einen Vorteil bringt. Und wo hat Dich das hingebracht? Du bist ein Todesser geworden. Du bist jemand geworden, der mit Lucius Malfoy befreundet ist oder zumindest war."

Snape war nun an Harry herangetreten und packte ihn an den Schultern. Irgendwie musste er den Jungen doch wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Doch Harry wehrte sich und als ihm nichts anderes einfiel, verpasste er Snape eine schallende Ohrfeige, worauf dieser ihn endlich losließ. Das hatte sich noch nie jemand außer seinem Vater gewagt und nun blickte er Harry mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an, doch dem war das egal.

„DU BIST EIN TODESSER GEWORDEN, WEIL ES FÜR DICH DER BEQUEMSTE WEG WAR UND UM MACHT ZU ERHALTEN. DAS IST WIRKLICH ALLES WAS FÜR DICH ZÄHLT, MACHT. DAS IST DOCH AUCH DAS, WAS DIR AN DEINEM BERUF SO GEFÄLLT, NICHT WAHR? HIER HAST DU MACHT ÜBER UNS SCHÜLER UND DU GENIEßT DAS IN VOLLEN ZÜGEN. VIELLEICHT SOLLTEST DU ENDLICH AUFHÖREN DANACH ZU STREBEN, ES SEI DENN, DASS DIR DEIN BISHERIGES LEBEN GEFÄLLT", brüllte er den Tränkemeister an. „ES IST KEINE SCHWÄCHE, SICH HELFEN ZU LASSEN. ES IST KEINE SCHWÄCHE, ANGST ZU HABEN. UND ES IST ERST RECHT KEINE SCHWÄCHE ANDEREN ZU VERTRAUEN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL." Damit drehte sich der Gryffindor um und verließ, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend das Büro.

Die beiden Männer sahen ihm verdutzt hinterher. Einen solchen Ausbruch hatte keiner von ihnen erwartet. „Rede mit ihm, Severus", sagte Dumbledore schließlich.

„Wieso sollte ich? Soll ich mir etwa noch weitere Unverschämtheiten an den Kopf werfen lassen?", schnaubte Snape. „Rechne nächste Woche nicht mit meinem Erscheinen hier. Für mich ist diese ganze Sache beendet. Ich werde keine weiteren Sitzungen mitmachen."

„Doch das wirst Du", sagte Dumbledore streng. „Ich weiß, dass Du das nicht hören willst, aber Harry hatte mit dem was er gesagt hat nicht Unrecht, zumindest nicht vollkommen und das musst Du zugeben."

„Jetzt fang Du nicht auch noch damit an", knurrte Snape. „Potter hatte kein Recht, so mit mir zu sprechen."

„Du musst ihn verstehen, Severus", sprach Dumbledore ruhig weiter. „Harry erlebt das alles ganz anders. Er fühlt alles, was auch Vin gefühlt hat und das schließt auch die Liebe, die er für Dich empfindet ein. Harry lernt Dich von einer vollkommen neuen Seite kennen. Ihr seid Euch auf eine Art und Weise näher gekommen, die wenig Raum zwischen Euch lässt. Ich möchte Dich etwas fragen. Was denkst Du, warum Harry so reagiert hat?"

„Er war wütend", sagte Snape.

„War das alles, was Du gesehen hast?", fragte der alte Direktor weiter.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst noch sehen sollen?", schnaubte Snape.

„Sorge, Severus. Echte Sorge um Dich", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ohne Zweifel war Harry wütend auf Dich, doch das alles nur aus Sorge. Ich weiß nicht, was er empfunden hat, als er zusehen musste, was Lucius mit Dir gemacht hat, aber ich denke, er war mehr als nur verzweifelt und besorgt. Wann hast Du Dich das letzte Mal um jemanden gesorgt? Und bitte sei ehrlich."

„Das letzte und einzige Mal habe ich mir wirklich um jemanden Sorgen gemacht, als meine Mutter verschwunden war, nur wusste ich damals noch nicht, dass sie uns verlassen hat", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Weißt Du auch noch, warum Du besorgt warst?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie war und ihr hätte sonst weiß was passieren können. Und ich schäme mich auch nicht dafür, schließlich habe ich sie geliebt..." Erschrocken schaute er seinen Mentor an. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa… Das kann nicht sein."

„Doch, das glaube ich schon", entgegnete der Direktor. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, wenn ich ehrlich bin, doch ich kann es auch verstehen. Die ganze Situation ist für Euch beide nicht leicht und natürlich besonders schwer für Harry. Ich kann und will ihm nicht verbieten, so zu fühlen, auch wenn es vielleicht das Beste wäre. Und ich habe auch schon bemerkt, dass Du anders mit ihm umgehst, dass sich auch Deine Gefühle geändert haben. Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich einschreiten müsste, aber die Situation, in der Ihr Euch befindet ist schon schwer genug. Ich bitte Dich nur, sei vorsichtig. Du trägst eine große Verantwortung und ich bitte Dich, diese ernst zu nehmen und ihn nicht zu verletzen. Bitte, rede mit ihm!"

Snape nickte verwirrt und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Büro. Dumbledore musste sich irren. Harry sollte ihn lieben? Das konnte nicht sein. Er brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen. Sie beide hatten einander gehasst, ehe diese ganze Sache hier losgegangen war. Der Junge hatte sich da eindeutig in etwas verrannt. Ja, das musste es sein. Aber er hatte ja den Befehl bekommen, mit ihm zu reden und nett zu ihm zu sein. Er hatte eine Vermutung, zu wissen wo Harry war und so machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Sein Weg war gepflastert von Schülern, die seine überaus schlechte Laune zu spüren bekamen. Als er nach draußen trat, hatte er etwa 100 Punkte abgezogen, zwanzig davon sogar von seinem eigenen Haus.

Er legte einen Wärmezauber über sich. Es war verdammt kalt hier, aber er musste ja seine Hoheit Harry Potter finden. Er sollte vorsichtig sein? Wohl kaum. Dieser Junge hatte es gewagt, ihn anzuschreien und ihn zu schlagen. Er konnte Harry nicht sehen, war sich aber sicher, dass er an seinem Lieblingsplatz war. Und tatsächlich. Als er um den großen Stein herumlief, entdeckte er ihn. Doch was er sah, ließ seine Wut sofort verrauchen. Der Gryffindor saß dort und hatte seine Knie zu seiner Brust gezogen. Seinen Kopf hatte er zwischen seinen Knien versteckt, während er lautlos weinte. Seine Arme hatte er um die Knie geschlungen und Snape konnte sehen, dass eine Hand ziemlich geschwollen war. Blut trat aus einigen kleinen Abschürfungen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Harry schreckte hoch und sah seinen Lehrer mit verquollenen Augen an. Keine Wut war mehr darin zu sehen, nur noch pure Verzweiflung. „Nichts.", sagte er tonlos.

„Das sieht aber nicht nach nichts aus", erwiderte Snape leise.

„Ich… es… ich war einfach wütend… und… der Stein…" stotterte Harry.

„Ich verstehe. Lassen Sie mich das mal sehen", bat Snape. Behutsam nahm er Harrys Hand und untersuchte sie, ehe er sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes heilte.

„Danke", sagte Harry leise, ehe er sie wieder zurückzog und mit ihr erneut seine Knie umschlang. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das alles nicht sagen dürfen."

„Ich will Ihnen zu Gute halten, dass Sie wahrscheinlich noch in den Gefühlen Vins gefangen waren. Also vergessen wir das ganze einfach", sagte Snape.

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Wie sollte er dem Mann auch sagen, dass es seine Gefühle waren, die er zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. So sah er einfach stumm hinterher, als Snape sich umdrehte und wieder zum Schloss ging.

oooooooooo

Mittwochnachmittag machten sich die beiden zusammen auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Beide waren getrennt gegangen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wer sie vielleicht zusammen gesehen hätte. Snape wartete bereits, als Harry Gringotts betrat. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich von einem der Kobolde zu Harry´s Verlies bringen. Snape sagte diesem, dass sie ungestört sein und in einer Stunde wieder abgeholt werden wollten. Der Kobold funkelte sie an, nickte aber und fuhr wieder davon. Harry öffnete sein Verlies. Wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er auch gleich ein wenig Geld mitnehmen und so öffnete er seinen kleinen Geldbeutel und steckte ein paar Goldmünzen hinein.

An der linken Wand des Verlieses waren die Dinge, die seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten. Vier riesige Truhen standen dort und bisher hatte es Harry einfach nicht über sich gebracht hinein zu schauen. Doch nun hockte er sich vor eine der Truhen und öffnete den Deckel. „Nach was suchen wir eigentlich?", fragte er Snape, der hinter ihm stand und den Inhalt der Truhe musterte.

„Das kann ich auch nicht genau sagen. Ich hoffe, wir erkennen es, wenn wir es sehen", antwortete Snape.

Harry begann sich dem Inhalt der Truhe zu widmen. Viele Bücher lagen darin. Unter ihnen waren auch seltene Exemplare, doch keines von ihnen konnte nicht durch einen guten Händler beschafft werden. Weiter unter lag der Schmuck seiner Mutter. Wertvolle Dinge waren darunter, doch es war nichts Außergewöhnliches. In der nächsten Truhe fand er die Kleidung seines Vaters. Edle und teure Roben lagen darin, doch Harry bezweifelte, dass sie ihm passen würden. Wie es schien war ein um einiges kleiner als sein Vater. Er stutzte, als er darunter ein zusammengeschnürtes Päckchen von Pergamenten fand. Langsam löste er die Schleife darum und begann das erste zu lesen. Es waren Briefe, die sich sein Vater und seine Mutter in den Sommerferien vor ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts geschrieben hatten. Harry würde sie später lesen, doch jetzt konnten sie sich nicht darum kümmern. Auch in den nächsten beiden Truhen fanden sie nichts Aufregendes. Was auch immer Voldemort suchte, war wohl nicht hier.

Resigniert schloss er den Deckel der letzten Truhe wieder, als auch schon der Kobold wieder da war, der sie nach oben brachte. Harry flohte aus dem Tropfenden Kessel wieder nach Hogsmeade zurück, während Snape dorthin apparierte. „Was werden wir tun?", fragte Harry, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Schloss hinauf waren. Es war schon dunkel und der Wind war eisig, so dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Wärmezauber auf ihn, ehe er auch auf sich einen sprach.

„Wir sollten alles, was für Sie von persönlichem Wert ist, aus dem Verlies schaffen", sagte er nachdenklich. „Solange ich nicht weiß, was der Dunkle Lord sucht, können wir leider nichts anderes machen. Wir können die Dinge in mein Verlies tun, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

Harry nickte.

Im Schloss angekommen, ging Harry nach oben in seinen Turm. Er hatte noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, ehe es Abendbrot geben würde und wahrscheinlich würden Ron und Hermine wissen wollen, ob sie etwas gefunden hatten. Auch wenn die beiden es nicht wussten, waren sie doch eine große Stütze für ihn gewesen, nachdem er am Sonntag schließlich zu ihnen gegangen war. Er hatte sichergestellt, erst zu ihnen zu kommen, nachdem man nichts mehr davon gesehen hatte, dass er geweint hatte. Die beiden warteten schon im Gemeinschaftsraum und fragten ihn auch sogleich aus. Harry erzählte ihnen, dass sie nichts gefunden hatten, was Voldemort gebrauchen könnte. Beide waren enttäuscht, hatten sie doch gehofft, etwas Interessanteres als das zu hören.


	18. Chapter 18

hi meine lieben,

also, ich freue mich, dass euch die geschichte zu gefallen scheint (zumindest hoffe ich das, wenn ich auf die anzahl derer sehe, die mich in ihren favs oder alerts haben)… aber vielleicht könntet ihr ab und zu mal einen kleinen kommi hinterlassen? -liebschaut-

Mein Dank geht an: Silbernewolfsfrau und Katharina CH – danke für die kommis

knuddels

nerventod

p.s. danke an mein betali SnapesWife

oooooooooo

_18. Die Bitte_

Am Freitag ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine nach Hogsmeade. Nächste Woche war der Halloweenball und deshalb konnten die älteren Schüler in das Zaubererdorf gehen, um sich dort Kostüme zu kaufen. Hermine redete den ganzen Weg ununterbrochen auf Harry ein. Zwar interessierte ihn nicht, wie toll und interessant Runenkunde war, doch er hörte es sich geduldig an, während Ron nur seine Augen verdrehte. Doch das Mädchen störte das nicht. Sie redete weiter und weiter und hörte erst auf, als die drei vor einem kleinen Laden in Hogsmeade standen.

Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit verkaufte hier der Inhaber des Bekleidungsgeschäftes hier Kostüme aller Art. Harry begann zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden das Geschäft zu durchstöbern, doch kein Kostüm gefiel ihm wirklich so sehr, dass er es sich kaufen wollte. Hermine hatte sich kurz entschlossen das Kostüm einer Meerjungfrau geschnappt und war in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden. Drei Minuten später kam sie wieder aus dieser heraus und präsentierte sich den Jungs.

„Und was denkt ihr?", fragte sie. „Ist vielleicht ein bisschen gewagt, oder?"

Harry schaute zu Ron, der einfach nur mit offenem Mund dastand und Hermine angaffte. Sie trug einen BH der aussah, wie zwei Muscheln und ihre Brust gut zur Geltung brachte. Große Schritte konnte sie mit dem grün-blauen Schwanz, den sie trug nicht machen und so trippelte sie zu einem Spiegel und schaute sich an. Ron schaffte es noch immer nicht, etwas zu sagen.

„Meinst Du nicht, dass das ein Kostüm ist, in dem Du ausschließlich sitzen kannst?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Immerhin ist das doch ein Ball und Du willst doch sicher nicht nur den anderen dabei zusehen, wie sie tanzen."

„Wenn wir gerade von dem Ball sprechen", schaffte Ron es, sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien, „würdest Du mich als meine Partnerin begleiten?"

Hermine wurde daraufhin knallrot und nickte leicht dem ebenso roten Ron zu, ehe sie so würdevoll es ging wieder in die Kabine trippelte.

„Boah, hast Du ihren Hintern in diesem Kostüm gesehen?", fragte der Rothaarige und schaute ihr verträumt hinterher. „Einfach gigantisch."

„Meine Kehrseite ist angemessen wohl proportioniert.", schimpfte Hermine aus der Umkleidkabine heraus.

„Emmm… so war das auch nicht gemeint.", entschuldigte sie Ron sofort. „Ich… ich meinte… also Dein Hintern… emmm."

„Was Ron versucht zu sagen ist, dass er Deinen Hintern mag.", gluckste Harry, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Ron und ein beschämtes „Oh!" von Hermine einbrachte.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen machte sich nun auch Harry wieder daran ein Kostüm zu suchen. Fast zwei Stunden waren sie dort, ehe sie alle etwas Passendes gefunden hatten. Hermine hatte sich für ein Feenkostüm entschieden. Ron würde als Drachenbändiger gehen und Harry hatte sich entschieden als Hades, den Herrscher der Unterwelt zu gehen. Voll bepackt machten sie noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die ‚Drei Besen', ehe sie wieder zum Schloss hinaufgingen, dort ihre Einkäufe in den Turm brachten und sich zum Abendessen aufmachten. Am Abend spielten sie gemeinsam Snape explodiert, ehe sie alle früh zu Bett gingen.

oooooooooo

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Harry auf. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, was er wohl als nächstes sehen würde, wenn er wieder mit Snape zusammen eine dieser Erinnerungen sehen würde. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch irgendwie wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Seufzend stand er auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass auch Hermine dort war, die in einem Buch las. „Was machst Du hier?", fragte Harry sie.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und dann lese ich immer ein wenig vor dem Kamin", antwortete die Gryffindor. „Was ist mit Dir, konntest Du auch nicht mehr schlafen?"

„Nein, ich bin zu aufgeregt wegen morgen", sagte Harry und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir diesmal sehen werden, ob es etwas Schlimmes oder etwas Schönes ist."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass das seltsam sein muss", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber es ist noch etwas anderes, nicht wahr? Ich meine, Deine Veränderung in den letzten Wochen hängt doch sicherlich mit diesen Erinnerungen zusammen."

„Nicht ganz. Es ist vielmehr die Person, mit der ich sie erlebe", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Was ist mit Snape? Behandelt er Dich schlecht? Aber das kann er doch nicht! Dumbledore ist doch da, oder nicht? Du hast doch erzählt, dass er die ganze Zeit dabei ist.", plapperte Hermine ohne Luft zu holen.

„Nein, Hermine. Snape behandelt mich nicht schlecht. Im Gegenteil, ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass ich… dass ich wieder… Du weißt schon", sagte Harry.

„Wie meinst Du das?", fragte Hermine.

„Also weißt Du, Vin und Severus sind zusammen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Snape ist schwul?", fragte das Mädchen verblüfft.

„Nein… ja… ich meine nein… Es ist nicht so einfach. In den Erinnerungen ist er mit Vin zusammen. Und Vin liebt ihn wirklich über alles und… ach Hermine, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll", sagte Harry verzweifelt.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was Du mir sagen willst. Du meinst, dass Du diese Gefühle spürst, wenn Du in den Erinnerungen bist, nicht wahr?", lächelte Hermine nachsichtig.

„Nicht nur dort", gab Harry nun kleinlaut zu.

„Das… Du meinst… oh, Harry…", sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Bist Du Dir sicher?"

„Ja, das bin ich", wisperte er leise. „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry", antwortete Hermine. „Vielleicht solltest Du erst einmal abwarten. Vielleicht liegt es ja wirklich nur an den Erinnerungen. Du kannst es nicht wirklich sicher wissen. Aber warum ausgerechnet er?"

„Hermine, ich habe ja nicht einmal geahnt, dass ich auf Männer stehe, aber… er ist so anders… nicht nur, wenn ich ihn und Vin zusammen sehe, sondern auch hier… Er kann ganz anders sein, als wir ihn kennen", sagte Harry resigniert.

Hermine zog ihn in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Beruhigend streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken. „Sei vorsichtig, Harry. Du kannst immer mit mir reden, ja?", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.

„Danke", wisperte er zurück.

oooooooooo

Harry war ziemlich müde. Er war erst wieder ins Bett gegangen, als es bereits dämmerte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit bei Hermine gesessen und nachgedacht, während sie beim Lesen ihres Buches eingeschlafen war. Seine Augen waren schwer und er hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust jetzt zu Dumbledore zu gehen, doch er setzte seinen Weg fort und erreichte bald den Wasserspeier, der ihn nach der Nennung des Passwortes nach oben ließ. Und wieder tauchte er mit Snape in eine Erinnerung, nicht wissend, was er als nächstes zu sehen bekommen würde.

_Vin wurde wach, als ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Müde öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt über sich Severus, dessen Haare sein Gesicht berührten. Er lächelte leicht. „Guten Morgen.", flüsterte er. _

„_Zeit aufzustehen", sagte Severus und küsste seine Nasenspitze. _

_Vin seufzte und wand sich dann unter dem anderen Jungen, um aus dem Bett zu kommen. Die letzte Woche war einfach nur schlimm gewesen. Die Prüfungen hatten ihn sehr mitgenommen. Sie hatten jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbracht und dort oft bis spät abends den Stoff wiederholt. Das hatte zwar den Vorteil, dass Vin sich sicher war wirklich gut abgeschnitten zu haben, aber leider auch den Nachteil, dass er mittlerweile wirklich erschöpft war. Severus hatte ihn weiterhin jeden Morgen geweckt, um mit ihm joggen zu gehen und Vin wusste, dass es wenig Zweck haben würde, sich zu wehren. So war er immer tapfer aufgestanden und mit ihm nach draußen gegangen._

_Sie zogen sich an und gingen hinaus. Der bevorstehende Sommer zeigte sich bereits von seiner besten Seite. Alles grünte und blühte und Vin sog gierig die frische Luft ein. Sie begannen wie immer still nebeneinander her zu rennen. Es war eine wundervolle Ruhe, in der Vin immer Zeit hatte, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sich die letzten Wochen entwickelt hatten. Seit der Sache im Verbotenen Wald hatte sich das Verhältnis der beiden zu den Gryffindors Stück für Stück verändert. Die Rumtreiber hatten es irgendwie geschafft, dass er und Severus nicht mehr so abschätzend von den anderen Gryffindors angeschaut wurden. _

_Vor zwei Wochen hatte Vin sogar ein sehr nettes Gespräch mit Sirius geführt. Severus hatte das Ganze aus einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes misstrauisch beobachtet, doch Vin hatte es genossen und aus diesem Grund hatte er wohl nichts getan, um es zu unterbinden. Vin liebte Severus wirklich sehr, doch er war es nicht gewohnt, nur eine Bezugsperson zu haben. Er wollte sich auch mit anderen Leuten unterhalten. Das war etwas, was ihm schon in Slytherin gefehlt hatte. Zu Anfang war er von dem Gespräch selbst überrascht gewesen. Sirius hatte ihn einfach geradeheraus gefragt, warum er sich ausgerechnet Severus als Freund ausgesucht hatte und dadurch wäre er beinahe an die Decke gegangen, doch als er ihm erklärte, wie liebevoll der Langhaarige sein konnte, hatte Sirius nur wissend genickt. Daraufhin war Vin knallrot geworden. _

_Da es also in Ordnung zu sein schien, dass er mit Severus zusammen war, hatte er an dem gleichen Abend einen mutigen Vorstoß gewagt und sich einfach zu seinem Schatz ins Bett gelegt, um ein wenig mit ihm zu kuscheln. Das hatte ihm zwar zu Anfang böse Blicke seitens seines Freundes eingebracht, doch schließlich hatte er Vins flehendem Blick nachgegeben und einfach die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen. Dankbarerweise hatten James und die anderen am nächsten Tag keine dummen Bemerkungen gemacht und so schien es für sie in Ordnung zu sein, wenn die beiden ehemaligen Slytherins im selben Bett schliefen._

_Wie jeden Tag hielten sie an ihrem Stein am See an. „Severus, setz Dich bitte einen Moment", bat Vin._

„_Warum?", fragte der verblüfft._

„_Weil ich mit Dir reden will", erklärte der Kurzhaarige._

_Severus zog leicht eine Augenbraue nach oben, setzte sich aber auf den Stein. Vin nahm neben ihm Platz und ergriff seine Hand. „Also ich habe eine Frage, die ich Dir schon seit ein paar Tagen stellen will", begann er. „Ich habe nicht vergessen, wie Du mir nach den Weihnachtsferien erzählt hast, wie es Dir in Deinem Zuhause ergeht. Ich… ich will nicht, dass Du dorthin zurückgehst, über die Ferien. Ich möchte, dass Du mit zu mir kommst und die Ferien bei mir verbringst. Du bist immerhin schon volljährig, also kann es Dir auch keiner verbieten. Ich habe bereits mit meinen Großeltern gesprochen und sie würden sich freuen, Dich kennen zu lernen."_

„_Ich soll die Ferien bei Dir verbringen?", fragte Severus unsicher. _

„_Ja, bitte geh nicht zurück zu Deinem Vater. Ich will nicht, dass er Dir wieder wehtut. Niemand soll Dir jemals wieder wehtun."_

„_Ich komme mit meinem Vater schon klar", sagte Severus fest und Vin konnte an seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen, was in ihm vorging. _

„_Das haben die Weihnachtsferien ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen", schnaubte Vin. „Warum kannst Du nicht einfach sagen, dass Du mit zu mir kommst?"_

_Und dann geschah etwas, womit der Kurzhaarige überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Severus stand einfach auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Vin war so überrascht, dass er ihm nur verwirrt hinterher schauen konnte und sich erst wieder regte, als sein Freund im Schloss verschwand._

_Als er oben im Schlafsaal angekommen war, kam Severus gerade aus der Dusche und ignorierte ihn einfach. Vin wollte hier vor den Augen der anderen keinen Streit anfangen und so schwieg er einfach, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Still schnappte er sich seine Sachen und ging dann ebenfalls duschen. Als er danach wieder in den Schlafsaal kam, war Severus schon weg. Resigniert seufzte er und begann seine Schultasche für den vorletzten Schultag zusammenzupacken, ehe er hinunter in die Große Halle ging und sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte. Severus war nicht hier, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. _

_Den ganzen Tag über wurde er von ihm ignoriert. Als er sich am Abend traurig auf den Weg zum Abendessen machte, wurde er plötzlich in eine Nische gezerrt. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, doch als er Severus erkannte, beruhigte er sich wieder. „Es tut mir Leid", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Vin wurde in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, die er mit ganzer Kraft erwiderte._

„_Es muss Dir nichts Leid tun", flüsterte Severus. „Es war allein meine Schuld. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich immer so reagiere, wenn mir jemand etwas Gutes tun will. Ich hatte einfach nur das Gefühl, dass Du mich für zu schwach hältst um mit meinem Vater fertig zu werden und…"_

„_Das ist Unsinn, Severus. Ich weiß, dass Du nicht schwach bist. Es ist einfach so, wie ich gesagt habe, ich will nicht, dass er Dir wehtut. Bitte, verbring die Ferien bei mir und meinen Großeltern", wisperte Vin._

„_In Ordnung", sagte Severus, worauf Vin die Umarmung noch verstärkte._

„_Ich liebe Dich", sagte er. „Wenn noch mal so was ist, rede bitte mit mir. Der Tag war die Hölle."_

„_Das werde ich", versprach der Langhaarige. „Ich liebe Dich auch."_

Harry kam aus der Erinnerung zurück und schaute Snape an. Dessen Körper so nah an seinem eigenen zu spüren, auch wenn nicht er es war, den Severus umarmte, war einfach wunderschön. Er errötete leicht bei dem Gedanken und schaute zur Seite. Draußen war es schon dunkel und Harry spürte, wie ihm der mangelnde Schlaf von letzter Nacht zu schaffen machte und trotzdem konnte er nur an eins denken. Severus würde in dieser Welt, die sie durch die Erinnerungen kennen lernten, in seinen letzten Sommerferien nicht bei seinem Vater sein, den Sommerferien, von denen Snape ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie der Auslöser waren, warum er sich letztendlich doch entschied ein Todesser zu werden. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass dieser andere Snape, den er kennen lernen durfte, ein Todesser werden würde, doch jetzt war er sich absolut sicher und das freute ihn.

Er gähnte herzhaft. „Harry, ich denke, Du solltest in Deinen Schlafsaal gehen", sagte daraufhin Dumbledore. „Du siehst so aus, als bräuchtest Du ganz dringend Schlaf. Warte kurz einen Moment." Er rief eine Hauselfe herbei und sagte ihr, dass sie Harry ein paar belegte Brote und Kürbissaft bringen sollte. Diese verneigte sich tief und verschwand sofort, um den Auftrag auszuführen. Harry traute sich nicht noch einmal zu Snape zu sehen, als er sich verabschiedete und das Büro verließ. Er brauchte jetzt dringend Schlaf und wollte nicht, dass ein Blick Snapes ihn daran hindern könnte, diesen zu bekommen.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi,

endlich habe ich es geschafft ein neues chap zu schreiben -ganz schlechtes gewissen hab-

aber meine woche war wirklich anstrengend (mit tierarzt 4 arztbesuche, besuch bei oma…)

ich denke, dass euch das neue chap gefallen wird -grins-

mein dank geht wie immer an euch, die ihr einen review hinterlassen habt… Also danke an: Silbernewolfsfrau, Katharina CH, mimaja, Numb3ers-Freak, vamp und Lady Armitage und natürlich an meine beta SnapesWife

liebe grüße

nerventod

oooooooooo

_19. Gefühle_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry ziemlich unsanft geweckt. „Hey, Mann, wach auf!", rief Ron. „Du musst in einer halben Stunde in Dumbledores Büro sein."

Harry sprang aus dem Bett. „Verdammt", fluchte er. „Warum hast Du mich nicht eher geweckt?"

„Ich habe mitbekommen, wie spät Du gestern Abend zurückgekommen bist und da wollte ich Dich nicht wecken, als ich zum Frühstück gegangen bin", erklärte der Rotschopf. „Hermine wollte ja, dass ich Dich wecke, weil sie wissen wollte, was passiert ist in der letzten Erinnerung."

„Und es hatte natürlich überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass Du allein mit ihr hinunter gehen wolltest", grinste Harry und schnappte sich seine Sachen, um sich schnell fertig zu machen. Nur noch flüchtig konnte er einen Blick auf den hochroten Ron erhaschen und sein Grinsen wurde noch stärker.

Bevor er zu Dumbledores Büro ging, drückte ihm Ron noch ein Sandwich in die Hand, das er unterwegs essen konnte und so kam er schließlich gestärkt und erholt bei seinem Direktor an. Er begrüßte ihn und Snape und nahm von diesem die Phiole entgegen und erwartete gespannt, was er als nächstes sehen würde.

_Vin lag nur mit Badehose bekleidet vor dem kleinen See, der sich hinter dem Haus seiner Großeltern befand. Seit gut zwei Wochen war er wieder hier. Neben ihm im Schatten schlief Severus, der ebenfalls nur eine Badehose trug. Bei sich hatte er eines seiner Bücher, ohne die er hier kaum anzutreffen war. Ständig hatte er seine Nase in einem Buch. Seine Großeltern hatten den Langhaarigen freundlich willkommen geheißen, als Vin zu Beginn der Ferien mit ihm zusammen hier aufgetaucht war. Severus hatte sich seither eher zurückhaltend verhalten, aber langsam schien er aufzutauen. _

_Heute Morgen waren Vins Großeltern Freunde besuchen gefahren, so dass die beiden Jungen allein waren. Severus hatte ihn dazu gebracht, am Morgen ein wenig für Zaubertränke zu lernen, wofür Vin dann seinen Freund dazu überredet hatte, den Nachmittag mit ihm am See zu verbringen. Jetzt genossen sie einfach das warme Wetter. „Los komm, wir gehen ins Wasser", sagte Vin und sprang auf, doch Severus reagierte nicht darauf, sondern blieb einfach liegen und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Vin stöhnte genervt auf. Warum musste er den Langhaarigen immer erst überzeugen, mit ihm schwimmen zu gehen? „Severus", flötete er. „Ich weiß, dass Du mich hören kannst. Los, ich will schwimmen." Wieder keine Reaktion darauf. _

_Na wenn es so nicht ging, dann halt anders. Vin schnappte sich einfach seinen Freund und trug ihn zum See. „Lass mich sofort runter!", fauchte der ihn an. „Vin, ich warne Dich, wenn Du mich jetzt in das kalte Wasser schmeißt, werde ich…" Doch leider kam er nicht mehr dazu seine Drohung zu Ende zu sprechen, denn schon im nächsten Moment plumpste er in den See. Prustend kam er wieder hoch und funkelte seinen Freund an, der ihm jedoch nur eines seiner bezaubernden Lächeln schenkte und sich ebenfalls in die nassen Fluten stürzte. _

_Allerdings kam er nicht weit, den im nächsten Moment zog ihn jemand ein seinem Fuß zurück und kurz darauf wurde er untergetaucht. Da Vin nun schon einmal unten war, schnappte er sich Severus' Beine und zog kräftig daran, was dazu führte, dass auch er wieder komplett im Wasser verschwand. Es entstand eine wilde Kabbelei zwischen ihnen, bei der Vin es irgendwie nicht schaffte die Oberhand zu bekommen und so flehte er etwa zehn Minuten später um Gnade. „Warum sollte ich jetzt aufhören?", fragte Severus den schwer atmenden Vin grinsend. „Kannst Du mir etwas bieten, das mich dazu bringen könnte Dich in Ruhe zu lassen?"_

„_Ich glaube, mir könnte da etwas einfallen", grinste nun auch Vin und trat ganz nah an den Langhaarigen heran. Langsam legte er eine seiner Hände um dessen Nacken und küsst ihn sanft. „Wie ist das?", fragte er, als er sich wieder von ihm löste._

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass das ausreicht", sagte Severus und schaute ihn herausfordernd an._

_Vin schaute ihn kurz mich hoch gezogener Augenbraue an, ehe er seinen Freund erneut küsste, diesmal vernichtend. Severus entfuhr ein leichtes Stöhnen, worauf sich der Kurzhaarige nun ganz dicht an ihn presste, den Kuss dabei jedoch nicht unterbrach. Severus' Arme kamen herauf und drückten Vin fest an sich, worauf der einfach seine Beine um ihn schlang und seinen Kuss noch intensivierte. Als beide den Kuss schließlich lösten, keuchten sie. Vin konnte spüren, dass ihre beiden Körper auf den engen, anregenden Kontakt reagierten und errötete leicht, während sein Freund ihn nur verschmitzt angrinste._

„_Du bist süß, wenn Du schüchtern bist", grinste Severus und küsste Vin erneut voller Leidenschaft. Keuchend lösten sie sich nach eine Weile wieder. „Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir wieder ins Haus gehen?", fragte der Langhaarige. _

„_Ja, ich denke, dass es Zeit dazu ist", lächelte Vin, küsste Severus noch einmal auf die Nase und löste sich wieder. Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Wasser. Ihre Sachen ließen sie einfach liegen. Vin schnappte sich die Hand seines Freundes und gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus und gingen nach oben. Vor Severus' Zimmer hielten sie beide an und erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. _

„_Was hältst Du davon, mit in mein Zimmer zu kommen?", fragte Severus vorsichtig._

„_Liebend gern", grinste Vin und schon bald standen sie beide in dem Zimmer und küssten sich innig. Vin erschauderte, als Severus' Hände sanft über seinen Körper streichelten. Leise stöhnte er in den Kuss hinein und fuhr ebenfalls mit seinen Händen über den Körper des anderen. Darauf hatte er seit Monaten gewartet und er kostete diesen Moment aus. Langsam küsste Severus sich Vins Hals hinunter, knabberte an dessen Ohrläppchen und verwöhnte die empfindliche Stelle dahinter, während seine Hände weiterhin über Rücken und Po seines Geliebten fuhren. Der hatte seine Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz den Berührungen seines Freundes hin._

_Mit einem Mal wurde er gepackt und zum Bett hinüber getragen. Severus legte ihn sanft darauf ab und kletterte dann auf ihn. Erneut konnte Vin dessen Lippen an seinem Hals fühlen, während sich der Langhaarige auf ihn legte. Vins Hände begannen den auf ihm Liegenden zu streicheln, während der sich immer weiter nach unten küsste. Laut stöhnte er auf, als Severus leichte Küsse auf seiner Brust verteilte und zärtlich an seinen Brustwarzen knabberte. Immer tiefer wanderte er mit seinen Küsse, umspielte mit seiner Zunge Vins Bauchnabel und streichelte ihm über die Oberschenkel. Vin wand sich stöhnend unter ihm und hielt schließlich die Luft an, als er spürte, wie Severus ihm langsam die Badehose auszog. _

_Als er bemerkte, wie sein Freund mitten in der Bewegung aufgehört hatte, schaute er nach unten und blickte in schwarze Augen, die ihn um Erlaubnis baten weiter zu machen. Zur Antwort hob Vin leicht sein Becken, damit Severus ihm die Hose leichter abstreifen konnte. Er keuchte erregt auf, als er spürte, wie Severus einen leichten Kuss auf sein aufrecht stehendes Glied setzte, ehe seine Zunge langsam die Spitze umspielte. Dann spürte er, wie der Langhaarige seinen Mund über sein Glied stülpte und leicht zu saugen begann, während seine Zunge weiterhin die Spitze verwöhnte. Vin glaubte gleich explodieren zu müssen, so unglaublich schön war dieses Gefühl. Seit Monaten war er nun schon mit Severus zusammen, doch solange sie in der Schule waren, wollten beide nicht weitergehen. Blitze durchzuckten Vin und sein Becken zuckte nach vorn, um tief in den willigen Mund zu stoßen, doch Severus packte ihn einfach an den Hüften und hielt ihn so fest, währen seine Zunge weiterhin mit der harten Lanze Vins spielte._

_Gleichzeitig konnte er etwas Kaltes, Glitschiges an seinem Eingang spüren. Kurz verkrampfte er sich, doch als der Langhaarige daraufhin seine Bemühungen noch verstärkte, entspannte Vin sich sofort wieder und ein Finger durchbrach seinen Muskelring und tastete ihn kurz ab, ehe er einen Punkt berührte, der Vin Sterne sehen ließ. Mit einem lauten Schrei bog er seinen Oberkörper durch und hieß die Gefühle willkommen, die ihm der sündige Mund und dieser göttliche Finger schenkten. Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zu dem ersten und weitete Vin vorsichtig, ehe ein dritter hinzukam. Merlin noch mal, Vin musste alle Kraft aufbringen, um nicht augenblicklich zu kommen. Hart riss er an Severus' Haaren, was diesen dazu brachte zu ihm aufzusehen. _

„_Mach schon", keuchte Vin. Auf dem Gesicht seines Schatzes erschien nun ein Grinsen. Langsam setzte er sich auf und befreite nun auch sich endlich aus dem störenden Kleidungsstück, was er noch trug. Vin musste schlucken. Severus sah einfach atemberaubend aus._

„_Dreh Dich um", sagte der Langhaarige und nur zu gern kam Vin dieser Aufforderung nach. Er kniete auf dem Bett und spürte, wie sein Freund sich ihm näherte. Liebevoll wurde er an den Hüften gepackt und dann schrie Vin vor Lust auf, als Severus sich mit einem Stoß in ihn versenkte. Nur nebenbei bekam er mit, wie auch der andere laut seine Lust hinausschrie. Und dann, ganz langsam, zog sich Severus zurück, bis er erneut fest zustieß. Wieder sah Vin Sterne und er stöhnte laut auf, als der Mann, den er liebte begann, einen langsamen und kraftvollen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Beide gaben sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Immer schneller wurden Vins sündige Hüften zu Severus gezogen. Haut klatschte auf Haut, als beide langsam die Kontrolle verloren und sich immer unkontrollierter gegeneinander bewegten. _

_Als Vin spürte, wie sie zusätzlich Severus' Hand auf seinen heißen, pulsierenden Schaft legte und begann, ihn im Einklang der Stöße zu pumpen, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss er sich in der Hand seines Geliebten und fühlte, wie sich kurz darauf Severus mit einem erstickten Schrei in ihm ergoss. Keuchend verharrten sie so eine Weile, ehe sie sich von einander lösten und erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammenbrachen._

„_Wow", schmunzelte Vin und schaute seinen Freund verliebt an._

„_In der Tat", keuchte Severus und beugte sich hinüber, um Vins Lippen erneut in Beschlag zu nehmen._

Schwer atmend kam Harry wieder zu sich und blickte in die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Tränkeprofessors. Was er da gerade erlebt hatte, war einfach atemberaubend gewesen. Severus war so unglaublich sanft gewesen, dass Harrys ganzer Körper noch immer überall prickelte. Noch immer in seinen Empfindungen gefangen, bemerkte er schließlich, dass seine Hose recht feucht war. Oh Merlin, er war doch nicht etwa hier gekommen? Vor Dumbledore? Erschrocken schaute er zu dem Direktor, der ihm jedoch nur ein wissendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich denke, ihr braucht mir nicht zu erzählen, was passiert ist", sagte der Direktor leichthin und stand auf.

Snape schaute den alten Mann daraufhin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, nicht erzählen zu müssen, was sie gesehen hatte, aber warum wollte der Direktor nicht wissen, was sie gesehen hatten? Sein Blick fiel fragend auf Harry, der jedoch nur seinen hochroten Kopf senkte und etwas ungemütlich auf seinem Sitz herum rutschte. Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig und er durchbohrte den Jungen vor ihm geradezu mit seinen Blicken. Er sah hinunter zu den Händen Harrys, welcher dieser nervös über seinem Schoß zusammengefaltet hatte. Sein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck wich einem leicht amüsierten. „Was denn, Mister Potter, konnten Sie sich nicht zurückhalten?", spottete er. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich würde SIE niemals auf diese Weise berühren."

Dass diese Worte Harry tief verletzten, bemerkte er erst, als der Junge aufstand und einfach fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ. Aber eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Potter sollte sich immer vor Augen halten, dass er nur Erinnerungen sah und sich keinen falschen Illusionen hingeben. Langsam stand er auf und wollte sich gerade verabschieden und in seinen Kerker zurückkehren, als Dumbledore sprach. „War das unbedingt notwendig?", fragte er in seiner ruhigen Art und schaute seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor traurig an.

„Albus, der Junge muss wissen, dass die Person, die er dort zu sehen bekommt, nicht ich bin", sagte Snape scharf. „Die Grenzen zwischen uns müssen gewahrt bleiben."

„Er hat es empfunden, Severus. Du solltest ihm also keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er nichts dafür kann. Du schienst auch nicht gerade sehr ungerührt von der ganzen Situation, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf", entgegnete der Direktor sanft.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich und nun konnte auch er spüren, dass ihn die ganze Sache nicht so kalt gelassen hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte auch er aus dem Zimmer und verschanzte sich Minuten später in seinen Privaträumen.

oooooooooo

Es war schon spät und Harry schlich sich in Richtung der Küche. Er hatte sich heute den ganzen Tag versteckt und war auch nicht zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen. Er konnte weder seinen Freunden, noch Snape oder Dumbledore gegenübertreten. Dazu war ihm die ganze Sache zu peinlich gewesen. Er war einfach zum Raum der Wünsche gegangen und die ganze Zeit dort geblieben in der Sicherheit seines kleinen Schrankes, den der Raum nachgebildet hatte.

Schließlich hatte er erkannt, dass er sich nicht ewig hier verstecken konnte und außerdem hatte sein Magen mittlerweile furchtbar geknurrt. Also hatte er sein Versteck verlassen und sich auf den Weg zur Küche gemacht, um etwas in den Bauch zu bekommen. Er kitzelte die Birne auf dem Bild, worauf sich die Tür öffnete. Harry trat ein und wurde sofort von einem aufgeregten Elfen begrüßt, der sich als Dobby herausstellte. Leicht lächelte er den Elfen an. „Hallo Dobby", sagte er.

„Harry Potter, Sir", quiekste der Elf. „Dobby freut sich, Harry Potter wieder zu sehen. Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?"

„Könnte ich bitte etwas zu essen haben?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich", jubelte der Elf. „Harry Potter wird gleich etwas zu essen bekommen." Damit wuselte er los und begann mit ein paar anderen Elfen zusammen, etwas für ihn herzurichten.

Harry schaute sich um und erstarrte, als er an einem der Tische Snape sitzen saß, der sich hier offensichtlich auch etwas zu Essen hatte holen wollen. „Was ist los, Potter? Gilt für Sie die Ausgangssperre nicht mehr?", fragte der zu Harrys Überraschung sehr ruhig.

Harry schluckte. „Nein, Sir… Ich… ich wollte nur…", druckste er herum.

„Setzten Sie sich, Potter", ging Snape dazwischen.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und setze sich ihm gegenüber. Beide schwiegen eine Weile, ehe die Elfen das Essen für Harry brachten und dieser sich vorsichtig darüber her machte. Die stechenden Blicke, mit denen der Tränkemeister ihn bedachte, ließen ihn sich unwohl fühlen und schnürten ihm die Kehle zu.

Die Zeit bis er es endlich geschafft hatte seinen Teller leer zu essen, kam ihm wie Stunden vor, doch schließlich hatte er es bewerkstelligt. Dobby räumte zufrieden seinen Teller weg. Harry stand auf, um zu seinem Turm zurückzugehen, als er mit Schrecken feststellen musste, dass auch Snape sich erhob. Überrascht schaute er seinen Lehrer an. „Glotzen Sie nicht so!", fuhr der ihn an. „Es ist schon weit nach der Ausgangssperre und ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass Filch Sie zu mir schleift, weil er sie in den Gängen aufgespürt hat."

Das Einzige was Harry tun konnte, war überrascht zu nicken. Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Gemeinsam liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

Harry war angespannt. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit Snape umgehen sollte und nun brachte ihn dieser auch noch zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Gedankenverloren achtete er nicht auf den Weg und schrie erschrocken auf, als er in eine Trickstufe fiel, die er sonst mit Leichtigkeit übersprang. Das er nicht stürzte war einzig und allein Snapes schnellen Reflexen zu verdanken, der Harry blitzschnell am Arm packte und ihn wieder nach oben zog. Harrys Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust, als der Zaubertränkemeister ihn nicht losließ, sondern ihm vorsichtig half, sich wieder aus der Stufe zu befreien. Als er seinen Fuß wieder frei hatte, standen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber. Harry blickte genau in die schwarzen Seelenspiegel des Mannes vor ihm und alles, was er heute Vormittag in den Erinnerungen gesehen hatte drängte sich erneut zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Er wollte nur einmal selbst spüren, wie sich ein Kuss mit Severus anfühlte, wollte es mit seinen eigenen Lippen und seinen eigenen Gefühlen erleben und ohne nachzudenken, stellte er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und berührte sacht die Lippen seines Professors.


	20. Chapter 20

Hallihallo,

na, da habe ich euch aber warten lassen, ich weiß... nehmt es mir nicht übel, es geht im moment einfach nicht anders...

danke an euch für die lieben kommis: Katharina CH, silbernewolfsfrau, Anne-K- Janßen, Angie, mimaja und Loria...

ach und nur so eine kleine bitte: reißt mir nicht den kopf ab, ja?

knuddels

nerventod

beta: SnapesWife

oooooooooo

_20. Halloween_

Der Kuss schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Snape stand stocksteif da und tat gar nichts. Er schubste Harry nicht von sich, erwiderte den Kuss allerdings auch nicht. Und Harry? Der fühlte sich einfach nur unbeschreiblich. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte aufgeregt, sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und irgendwie wurden ihm langsam seine Knie weich. Es war ein so intensives und wunderbares Gefühl, dass Harry es kaum fassen konnte. Es fühlte sich so gut wie in den Erinnerungen an, wenn nicht sogar noch besser. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wäre dieser Kuss das, was er schon sein ganzes Leben vermisst hatte. Doch dann wurde ihm plötzlich die Reglosigkeit seines Tränkeprofessors bewusst.

Erschrocken löste er sich und starrte Snape mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen, als er in dessen ausdrucksloses Gesicht blickte und sein Gesicht nahm ein tiefes rot an, ehe er sich umdrehte und einfach in Richtung seines Turmes davonrannte. Außer Atem nannte er das Passwort und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da es schon spät war, war dieser schon leer. Nur eine Person saß in einem Sessel am Feuer und schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Harry!", rief Hermine. „Da bist Du ja endlich. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Hat die Erinnerung diesmal so lange gedauert?"

Harry war unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Sollte er einfach hoch in seinen Schlafsaal stürmen oder doch vielleicht mit Hermine reden? Immerhin hatte er ihr bereits erzählt, dass er Gefühle für den Tränkemeister hatte. Die Antwort war ganz klar, er musste mit jemandem reden. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ging er zu ihr hinüber und ließ sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen.

Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab und versteckte den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Ich bin so dumm, Hermine", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine alarmiert und legte ihr Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, beiseite.

„Ich habe Snape geküsst", antwortete Harry so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war, aber ich wollte es einfach und da habe ich es gemacht."

Hermine schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du hast was?", fragte sie beinahe hysterisch.

Harry machte sich auf dem Sessel noch kleiner. „Das ist nicht gerade eine Hilfe", murmelte er.

„Entschuldige, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Was ist denn genau passiert?"

„Wir haben heute eine… besondere Erinnerung gesehen. Ich meine… Vin und Severus… sie haben… also… ähm… sie haben… miteinander… du weißt schon", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige. „Und, na ja dann ist es einfach passiert."

„Einfach so? Man küsst doch nicht einfach so Snape", wisperte Hermine zurück worauf sie von Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick erhielt, auf den sie leicht errötete. „Was ist dann passiert? Ich meine, wie hat er reagiert?", fragte sie weiter.

„Er hat gar nicht reagiert. Ich habe ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben", erklärte Harry. „Ich bin einfach weggerannt. Oh Merlin, was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Ich kann ihm doch nicht mehr unter die Augen treten."

„Hat Snape den Kuss denn erwidert?", fragte Hermine.

Harry wurde jetzt ziemlich blass und schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Ich glaube nicht", antwortete er ehrlich und vergrub erneut seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. „Kann sich nicht die Erde auftun und mich verschlucken? Sobald Snape mich in die Finger bekommt, reißt er mir mit Sicherheit den Kopf ab."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", versuchte die Gryffindor ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es ist ja nett, dass Du mich aufmuntern willst, aber belüg mich nicht", jammerte ihr Freund. „Ich bin so ein Trottel."

Als Hermine nichts darauf erwiderte, schaute er wieder auf, in ihre mitleidigen Augen. „Jetzt wäre eigentlich der Zeitpunkt, an dem Du mir sagen müsstest, dass ich das nicht bin und alles gut werden wird", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Harry, ich bin sicher, dass er versteht, was in Dir vorgegangen ist. Immerhin hat er die Erinnerung mit Dir zusammen gesehen und vielleicht denkt er ja, dass Du irgendwie die Gefühle von Vin und Dir durcheinander gebracht hast", versuchte es das Mädchen.

„Oh ja, sicher. Snape ist ja immer so rücksichtsvoll und nimmt auf die Gefühle der anderen Rücksicht", erwiderte Harry verärgert.

Hermine zuckte nur hilflos mit ihren Schultern, ehe sie von ihrem Sessel aufstand und sich vor Harry kniete. Sanft zog sie seine Hände von seinem Gesicht und hielt sie mit ihren fest umschlungen. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass das was Du da gemacht hast nicht gerade ideal war, aber es ist nun auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Du kannst auf mich in jedem Fall zählen. Egal wie Snape nun reagieren wird, ich werde alles tun um versuchen Dir zu helfen. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Ron das tun wird."

Harry nickte traurig. „Danke", wisperte er.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und streichelte sanft mit einer Hand über seine Wange. „Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut", lächelte sie. „Und jetzt will ich wissen, wie Dir der Kuss gefallen hat."

„Hermine!", keuchte Harry empört, doch das störte das Mädchen gar nicht. „Jetzt sag schon", grinste sie.

Harry wurde wieder rot wie eine Tomate und traute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen, als er sagte: „Es war einfach… wow. Seine Lippen waren richtig sanft und weich und mein ganzer Körper hat gekribbelt."

„Das ist schön, Harry. Das ist wirklich schön." Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Harry und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, die er mit ganzer Kraft erwiderte.

oooooooooo

Snape hatte am nächsten Tag nichts gesagt, was schlicht und ergreifend an der Tatsache lag, dass Harry ihn den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, doch irgendwie war er ganz froh über diese Schonfrist, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, das Donnerwetter bereits hinter sich zu haben. Vielleicht hielt Snape sich ja nur zurück, um ihn am heutigen Halloweenball vor versammelter Mannschaft runter zu putzen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Wenn Harry nur daran dachte, wurde ihm schon ganz schlecht, ein Zustand, der sich seit gestern gehalten hatte. Als er mit Ron und Hermine zu den verschiedenen Klassen gegangen war, hatte er hinter jeder Ecke Snape vermutet, der ihn anschreien würde, doch nichts war geschehen.

Auch heute hatte er den Zaubertränkemeister noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Ball würde in weniger als einer Stunde beginnen und Harry drehte sich der Magen um, wenn er auch nur an die Möglichkeit dachte, gleich auf Snape zu treffen. Warum auch musste er sich auch ausgerechnet in diesen verbitterten Mann verlieben? Warum hatte sein Gryffindormut sich nicht einmal zurückhalten können und ihm höflich und freundlich erklärt, dass es keine gute Idee wäre den Mann zu küssen?

Harry saß auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und hatte sein Kostüm neben sich liegen. Ron saß ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er hatte heute den ganzen Tag gefragt, was denn mit ihm los sei, da er so blass wäre. Nach dem zehnten Mal hatte Harry ihm einfach geradewegs gesagt, dass er Snape geküsst hatte und sich nun vor dessen Reaktion darauf fürchte. Ron hatte eigentlich ganz gut darauf reagiert, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er seit zwei Stunden kein Wort mehr sagte und immer wieder seinen Kopf ungläubig schüttelte. Wenigstens war er nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, das war doch schon mal was.

Frustriert seufzte er auf und machte sich daran, sein Kostüm anzuziehen. Irgendwann schaffte auch Ron es, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und so gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich mit Hermine trafen. Da diese spürte wie unwohl sich Harry fühlte, schnappte sie sich einfach dessen Arm und auch den Rons und ging dann mit beiden hinunter zu der Große Halle. Dort hatten sich auch schon fast alle anderen Schüler versammelt und warteten darauf eingelassen zu werden. Keine fünf Minuten später öffneten sich die großen Flügeltüren. Die Lehrer hatten sich bei der Dekoration selbst übertroffen. Überall an den Wänden hingen große Spinnennetze, Skelette und rote Tücher. Überall schwebten Kürbisse und an der Decke flogen viele Fledermäuse herum. Die Halle war sehr dunkel und wurde nur von den schwebenden Kürbissen beleuchtet.

Aufgeregt plappernd setzten sich die Schüler an die Haustische, wo die Hauselfen allerlei köstliche Speisen bereitgestellt hatten und kurz darauf war die Halle von Lachen, Geschnatter und schabenden Messern und Gabeln erfüllt. Harry schaute hinauf zum Lehrertisch und stellte traurig fest, dass Snape nicht da war. Es versetzte ihn einen kleinen Stich, dass er sich schon wieder zu drücken schien, nur um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie ein wenig, da sie den traurigen Ausdruck in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte. Der gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln und machte sich dann lustlos über die Speisen her.

Als alle aufgegessen hatten, verschwanden die vier Haustische durch einen Wink von Dumbledores Zauberstab und kurz darauf setzte die Musik ein, die den Ball offiziell eröffnete. Ron zog Hermine mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, während Harry einfach am Rand stehen blieb und seinen Mitschülern zuschaute. Seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, als er zuschaute, wie die anderen tanzten.

Warum um alles in der Welt ging Snape ihm aus dem Weg? Was sollte das? Harry war sich sicher, dass er es sogar besser gefunden hätte, wenn der Tränkemeister ihn angeschrieen oder Punkte abgezogen hätte, doch stattdessen erfolgte keine Reaktion – nichts. Wusste Snape nicht, dass er ihn damit in den Wahnsinn trieb? Oder zielte er vielleicht sogar darauf ab? Er hätte so gern mit ihm geredet, ihm erklärt, warum er das getan hatte. Snape musste das doch verstehen. Er musste doch verstehen, wie durcheinander Harry war. Wie gerne würde er Snape sagen, dass es nicht nur einfach so passiert war, sondern er ernsthaft Gefühle für den Tränkemeister hatte. Merlin, was dachte er hier eigentlich? Snape sollte Verständnis zeigen und sich dafür interessieren, wie es in ihm aussah? Harry schnaubte. Das wäre ja so, als würde er erwarten, dass plötzlich schwarzer Schnee fiel oder Schweine plötzlich fliegen konnten. Dieser Mann interessierte sich nicht für ihn.

Und das war eine Tatsache, die Harry in diesem Moment, da er all die glücklichen Gesichter seiner Schulkameraden sah, gehörig gegen den Strich ging. Warum zum Teufel war Snape nur so ein Arsch, wenn er doch von den Erinnerungen her wusste, dass dieser Mann auch ganz anders konnte? Vielleicht sollte ihm mal jemand erklären, dass man so nicht mit Menschen umspringen konnte. Am liebsten würde er jetzt hinunter in den Kerker gehen und ihn anschreien, dass er auch nichts für seine Gefühle konnte und Snape ihn dafür nicht verurteilen sollte. Aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Gryffindormut hin oder her, das ging einfach nicht, nicht wenn dieser Kuss zwischen ihnen stand.

Von dem Fest jedenfalls hatte Harry jetzt die Nase voll. Unbemerkt von seinen Freunden verließ er die Große Halle und steuerte den See an. Frustriert ließ er sich auf seinen Stein nieder und starrte in die Nacht hinein. Er musste endlich aufhören daran zu denken. Die Nacht war kühl und sein Kostüm doch recht luftig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte einen Wärmezauber über sich, bevor er erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als er ein Geräusch aus dem Verbotenen Wald hörte. Etwas knackste und raschelte und Harry hielt nun seinen Zauberstab direkt vor sich, um dem eventuellen Angreifer etwas entgegen setzen zu können.

Harry spitze seine Ohren und lauschte angestrengt, als er ein leises Fluchen vernahm. Es war eindeutig eine Frauenstimmer, die dort schimpfte. Harry stand auf und lief langsam in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Du bist zu spät, meine Liebe", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme Snapes.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, Severus", entgegnete die Frauenstimme schnippisch. „Es war nicht meine Idee, dass wir uns hier draußen in diesem Wald treffen."

„Ich habe Dir bereits erklärt, dass es nicht anders geht. Hätte ich Dich in meinen Räumen empfangen, hätte Dich einer der Schüler sehen können. Natürlich wäre das anders gewesen, wenn Du direkt zu mir gefloht wärst", sagte Snape kalt.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es hasse mit Flohpulver zu reißen. Davon wird mir immer schlecht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Dir nicht gefallen hätte, wenn ich mich bei Dir hätte übergeben müssen", schnappte die Frau verärgert.

Leise schlich Harry näher heran, um sehen zu können, mit wem sich Snape da gerade traf. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf die Frau. Sie war um die Mitte dreißig, hatte lange Blonde Haare und eine gute Figur. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht eifersüchtig wurde. Warum traf Snape sich mit dieser Person hier draußen? Doch er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da die Frau erneut sprach.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich überrascht war, nach der lange Zeit wieder von Dir zu hören", sagte sie. „Erst meldest Du Dich ewig nicht mehr und dann soll ich einfach so von dem einen auf den anderen Tag hier erscheinen."

„Ist das nicht Dein Job?", fragte Snape.

„Ja, aber es wundert mich doch ein wenig", gab die Frau zu. „Was ist los, Severus. Verdreht Dir eine Schülerin den Kopf und Du musst mal ein wenig Dampf ablassen?"

„Ich bezahle Dich nicht fürs reden", schnappte Snape nun.

„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut", lenkte die Blonde ein. „Wie willst Du es nun haben? Hier draußen?"

Snape nickte nur und Harry riss die Augen auf, als die Frau sich ihm daraufhin näherte und ihre Arme um ihn schlang, ehe sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Der Tränkemeister erwiderte den Kuss und Harry hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl, als könne er hören wie sein Herz brach. Nein, mehr musste er nun wirklich nicht sehen. Blindlings lief er rückwärts und stolperte über einen Ast. Er hörte, wie Snape fluchte und dann eilig Schritte in seine Richtung kamen. Harry versuchte noch sich zu verstecken, doch schon im nächsten Moment stand sein Professor genau vor ihm.

„Potter", knurrte er. „Was tun Sie hier?"

Harry standen Tränen in den Augen und anstatt etwas zu sagen, senkte er schnell seinen Kopf, um Snape nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen.

„Verschwinden Sie wieder ins Schloss", befahl Snape. „Ach und eh ich es vergesse, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Herumspionierens und noch mal zwanzig Punkte wegen der Sache von neulich Abend. Und damit sind sie schon glimpflich davongekommen."

Harry schluckte schwer und nickte kurz, wagte es aber noch immer nicht, Snape anzuschauen.

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Kostüm?", fragte Snape daraufhin abfällig. „Nein, lassen Sie mich raten. Hades, nicht wahr? Typisch für Sie ein Kostüm zu wählen, das einen griechischen Gott darstellt. Wäre Zeus nicht besser gewesen?"

Harry reichte es jetzt. Schnell stand er auf und drehte sich um, um zum Schloss zurück zu gehen. „Und bevor ich es vergesse, Potter. Fünf Punkte Abzug, weil Sie meine Fragen nicht beantwortet haben", rief Snape ihm hinterher.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, eilte Harry nun zurück zum Schloss, doch anstatt zum Fest zurückzukehren, spurtete er hinauf zum Gryffindorturm und warf sich, in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, auf sein Bett, wo er hemmungslos zu weinen begann.


	21. Chapter 21

hi leute,

weiter geht es mit einem chap, dass sowohl mir, als auch meiner beta SnapesWife viel kummer bereitet hat... mir, weil ich ewig gebraucht habe, es fertig zu bekommen und meiner betali, weil ich, ich will mich mal vorsichtig ausdrücken, ein wenig konfus geschrieben habe und sie deswegen viel zu tun hatte...

danke für eure tollen kommis: mimaja, silbernewolfsfrau, Katharina CH, little Nightowl, Angie, burningangel84, Loria und Sin-Shira

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_21. Freunde_

Laut krachend fiel die Tür zum Büro des Tränkeprofessors von Hogwarts ins Schloss. Gerade eben war ihm etwas passiert, was noch nie in seiner ganzen Laufbahn als Lehrer geschehen war. Wahrscheinlich könnte er diesen Tag als einen der Schlimmsten in seinem Leben festhalten. Wütend schmiss er sich in seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und fegte dann mit einer Bewegung sämtliche, sich darauf befindende Papiere hinunter. Das würde er sich auf keinen Fall bieten lassen. Und das alles musste ausgerechnet heute passieren, wo der Tag gestern doch so katastrophal geendet hatte, als Potter ihn draußen im verbotenen Wald erwischt hatte.

Es war ja nicht nur so gewesen, dass er sich beweisen wollte, dass er auf Frauen und nicht auf Männer und schon gar nicht auf Potter stand, als er Emanuele bestellt hatte. Nein, nachdem er auf den Jungen getroffen war, war ihm gehörig die Lust vergangen, die er auch zuvor nur mäßig verspürt hatte. Diese Sache hatte ihm zwei Erkenntnisse eingebracht. Zum einen, dass er wohl doch eher seinem eigenen Geschlecht zugetan war, wenn er mal die Gefühle in Betracht zog, die er gehabt hatte, als sein jüngeres Ich mit Vin geschlafen hatte. Zum anderen, und es ärgerte ihn immens, dass er das zugeben musste, hatte er wohl wirklich Gefühle für Harry entwickelt. Der verletzte Ausdruck in den Augen des Jungen gestern Abend, hatte ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Beinahe hätte er sogar dem Impuls nachgegeben, ihm nachzulaufen, als Harry geflüchtet war. Beinahe!

Heute Morgen hatte er sich dafür am liebsten selbst verhext. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter, Sohn seines Erzfeindes in der Schule, Retter der Zaubererwelt und ein Gryffindor durch und durch, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Vielleicht verlor er ja den Verstand. Wenn das nicht ein ernstes Anzeichen dafür war, was sonst. So hatte sich im Laufe des Tages seine Wut auf diesen Jungen und auf sich selbst immer weiter gesteigert. Sogar Dumbledore hatte er heute zum Mittagessen angefahren, was die ganze Große Halle hatte verstummen lassen.

Das darauf folgende Gespräch mit dem Direktor in dessen Büro war auch nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen, seine Laune zu heben. Dumbledore hatte versucht herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war, doch er hatte beharrlich geschwiegen, worauf der Direktor ihm schließlich eines seiner furchtbaren, gütigen Lächeln geschenkt hatte, eines dieser Lächeln, bei denen sich der alte Mann so sicher war, dass er mehr wüsste, als gut für ihn wäre. Die folgende Klasse, die bei ihm Unterricht hatte, war von seiner Laune so eingeschüchtert gewesen, dass vor Nervosität gleich zwei Schülern der Kessel explodiert war. Aber das sollte ja noch nicht das Schlimmste gewesen sein. Snapes Laune, als die Sechstklässer Slytherin/Gryffindor sein Klassenzimmer betraten, konnte gar nicht noch schlechter sein.

Sein Blick war durch den Kerker geglitten und schließlich bei Granger und Weasley angekommen, die ihn mit ihren Blicken durchbohrten. Harry war nirgends zu sehen gewesen, auch nicht, als der Unterricht begann. Hatte der etwa gedacht, dass er nicht hier erscheinen müsste?

„Granger, wo ist Potter?", hatte er das Mädchen angeknurrt.

„Er ist nicht hier, Sir", hatte diese mit einem Ton geantwortet, der seinem eigenen in nichts nachstand. Die ganze Klasse, sogar die Slytherins, hatte daraufhin die Luft angehalten. Zu Recht, wohlgemerkt. Diese kleine Gryffindor-Kuh hatte in einem Ton mit ihm gesprochen, den sich noch kein Schüler getraut hatte ihm gegenüber anzuschlagen.

„Mäßigen Sie Ihren Ton mir gegenüber. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", hatte Snape daraufhin gefaucht. „Ich frage sie noch einmal, wo ist Potter?"

„Das würde ich Ihnen nicht einmal sagen, wenn sie mir für das ganze restliche Schuljahr Strafarbeiten geben würden", hatte das Miststück geantwortet. „Harry ist entschuldigt und zwar von Professor Dumbledore persönlich. Und ich weiß nicht, wo er im Moment ist. Ich passe nicht immer auf ihn auf, sonst könnte ich vielleicht verhindern, dass er Dinge zu sehen bekommt, die er nicht sehen sollte."

Das war ja wohl die Höhe gewesen. Die Kleine hatte Nerven, so etwas zu ihm zu sagen. Und was war Potter eigentlich eingefallen, herum zu erzählen, was er gestern Abend gesehen hatte? Eines war für ihn in diesem Moment klar gewesen. Wenn er Potter das nächste Mal sehen würde, könnte sich der Junge auf was gefasst machen. Aber erstmal musste er sich um Granger kümmern. Er war durch das Klassenzimmer gerauscht und hatte sich bedrohlich vor ihrem Tisch aufgebaut, eine Geste, die normalerweise dazu führte, dass der Schüler vor Angst zitterte, aber nicht so die Gryffindor. Die hatte ihn herausfordernd angeschaut und sich sogar noch ein wenig nach vorn gelehnt.

„Jetzt passen Sie mal auf, Sie kleine Klugscheißerin, ich bin hier der Lehrer und wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle, erwarte ich von Ihnen eine ordentliche Antwort", hatte er sie bedrohlich angefunkelt.

„Wenn Sie mir eine Frage zum Unterricht stellen, tue ich das gerne", hatte Granger fest geantwortet.

„Strafarbeit bei Filch, einen Monat", war seine Antwort darauf gewesen. „Jetzt versuchen wir es noch einmal und ich hoffe, ihr mit auswendig gelernten Büchern voll gestopftes Gehirn versteht, dass ich von Ihnen eine Antwort erwarte und dass sie meine Position als Ihr Lehrer zu respektieren haben, sonst, und das schwöre ich Ihnen, mache ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle."

Mit dem, was daraufhin folgte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das Mädchen war aufgesprungen und hatte dabei ihren Stuhl umgeworfen. Wütend hatte sie ihn angefunkelt und ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ehe sie anfing in beinahe anzuschreien. „Sie wollen Respekt? Sie? Nachdem, was Sie getan haben? Sie trampeln immer auf den Gefühlen anderer Menschen herum. Es interessiert Sie nicht im Geringsten, ob sie die Menschen dabei kaputt machen. Für Sie sind nur Sie selbst wichtig."

Die ganze Klasse hielt den Atem an und schaute entsetzt zu der Gryffindor, die Snape noch immer hart anfunkelte. Der Tränkemeister drehte sich zu ihnen und knurrte: „Raus, alle!" Als keiner sich rührte reichte es ihm. „SOFORT RAUS HIER!", hatte er noch einmal gebrüllt und hastig wurden Taschen gepackt und kurz darauf waren nur noch er, Granger und Weasley in dem Klassenzimmer. „Brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung, Weasley?", hatte er den Jungen daraufhin angefahren, doch der hatte ihn, wenn auch mit ängstlichem Blick, einfach geantwortet: „Ich werde Hermine hier nicht mit Ihnen allein lassen."

Spätesten jetzt hätte er selbst erkennen müssen, dass die Situation gewaltig aus dem Ruder lief, doch seine Wut ließ ihn handeln, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Wieder drehte er sich zu Granger. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, sich mir gegenüber so ungebührlich zu benehmen?", fauchte er sie an.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, Harry so zu behandeln, als wäre er ein Stück Dreck? Was ist nur mit Ihnen los? Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, wie viel Sorgen sich Harry wegen der ganzen Sache gemacht hat? Denken Sie, dass es für ihn leicht ist, mit seinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen? Harry hat nur auf sein Herz gehört. Sie als Lehrer sollten damit umgehen können, aber was tun Sie stattdessen? Sie trampeln auf ihm und seinen Gefühlen herum.

Und denken Sie nicht, ich wäre blind. Ich habe sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Sie es waren, der ihn aus seinem Loch wieder herausgeholt hat. Sie haben ihn unterstützt und ich weiß auch, dass wir es nicht zu einem unerheblichen Teil diesem Snape in den Erinnerungen und Ihnen zu verdanken hatten, dass Harry sich wieder geöffnet und wieder am Leben teilgenommen hat. Dafür war ich Ihnen sehr dankbar. Sagen Sie also nicht, dass er Ihnen egal wäre! Und was ist jetzt? Sie stoßen Harry einfach auf die schlimmste Art von sich, die ich mir denken kann und das nur, weil Sie nicht mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen zu Recht kommen."

Weiter war Granger nicht gekommen, denn in diesem Moment hatte er sie einfach bei den Schultern gepackt, um sie gegen eine Wand zu drücken. Doch seine Wut hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er die Kontrolle verlor und Granger hart gegen die Steinwand hinter sich knallte. Er konnte den dumpfen Aufschlag ihres Kopfes an der Wand hören, doch im Moment war ihm das einfach egal. Die Angst, die er in diesem Moment in ihren Augen sehen konnte, war eine Genugtuung für ihn gewesen, genauso wie der Schmerz, den er in ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte, als er mit seinem starken Griff ihre Schulter festhielt. Im nächsten Moment schon wurde er von einem Zauber quer durch den Raum geworfen. Es war wieder typisch für Weasley einfach zu handeln, ohne nachzudenken, denn auch Granger war durch den Raum geschleudert worden.

Als sie beide sich wieder aufgerappelt hatten, hatte er erneut dem wütend funkelnden Gesicht Grangers entgegengeblickt. „Sie mieser Bastard", hatte sie ihn angefaucht. „Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, mich anzupacken. Das ist wieder so typisch für Sie gewesen. Wenn jemand Ihnen offen die Meinung sagt, schlagen Sie einfach um sich und kümmern sich nicht um die Folgen. Und dabei sind ihre Worte nicht weniger verletzend, als das, was sie gerade getan haben. Harry hat Ihnen vertraut, trotz der letzte fünf Jahre, in denen Sie ihn niemals freundlich behandelt haben. Er hat Ihnen soweit vertraut, dass er Ihnen offen seine Gefühle gezeigt hat. Und Sie haben dieses Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten. Hätte nicht eine einfache Zurückweisung genügt? Mussten Sie ihm so wehtun?

Ich bin froh und dankbar, dass Harry heute nicht in Ihrem Unterricht war. Es geht ihm auch so schon schlecht genug. Wir haben gestern eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen und seit heute Morgen spricht er wieder kein Wort. Er sitzt einfach nur da und starrt vor sich hin. Harry ist mit seiner Kraft am Ende und Sie haben ihn dorthin gebracht. Wenn ich ein Mann wäre, hätte ich Ihnen schon längst eine runter gehauen."

Snape hatte nicht gewusst, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er war wirklich sprachlos gewesen. So hatte ihm noch nie jemand die Leviten gelesen und dann war das auch noch eine Schülerin gewesen.

Er hatte allerdings auch nicht mehr antworten müssen, da genau in diesem Moment die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer aufging und Dumbledore hinein getreten war. Mit ernstem Gesicht hatte er ihn angeschaut und ihn dann, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, in sein Büro geschickt, wohin er gleich folgen wollte. Und nun saß er in seinem eigenen Büro und wartete darauf, dass der Direktor erschien, der sich erst einmal mit Granger und Weasley unterhalten hatte wollen, ehe er zu ihm kam. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hatte noch nie derart seine Kontrolle verloren.

Es klopfte an der Tür zu seinem Büro und kurz darauf trat Dumbledore ein. Er sah Snape durchdringend an. „Was genau ist passiert, Severus", fragte er ernst.

„Granger wird Dir das doch wohl berichtet haben", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ja, das hat sie, aber ich möchte, dass Du es mir erzählst, denn ich möchte es verstehen", erwiderte der Direktor ruhig. „Du hast eine Schülerin angegriffen, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll und ich weiß erst recht nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass ich die Geschichte auch aus Deiner Sicht höre."

„Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich getan habe", erwiderte Snape. „Ich habe in diesem Klassenzimmer meine Kontrolle verloren."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und genau das beunruhigt mich. Genauso wie mich beunruhigt, dass Harry beinahe apathisch oben im Krankenflügel liegt. Ich vermute, dass beides miteinander zu tun hat und ich muss wissen, was los ist", drängte Dumbledore.

„Bei allem Respekt, Albus, aber ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass es Dich etwas angeht", schnappte Snape.

„Ich fürchte, da irrst Du Dich", erwiderte der alte Mann mit fester Stimme. Wenn Du derart die Kontrolle über Dich verlierst und dies jeder Zeit wieder passiere kann, weil etwas zwischen Harry und Dir Dich derart in Rage versetzt hast, ist es meine Pflicht als Direktor dieser Schule, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."

„Ich versichere Dir, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird", sagte der Tränkemeister.

„Und normalerweise würde ich Dir das auch ohne zu zögern glauben", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Aber dieses Mal kann ich das leider nicht. Sag mir also bitte, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege und diese ganze Sache etwas mit Harry zu tun hat."

Alles in Snape sträubte sich dagegen, zu antworten, aber er war es diesem Mann einfach schuldig, es zu tun. Dumbledore hatte ihm damals eine zweite Chance gegeben und ihn unterstützt wo er konnte. Resigniert seufzend sagte er: „Ja."

Und dann brach alles aus ihm heraus. Er erzählte ihm von seiner Verwirrung wegen der letzten Erinnerung, davon wie er versucht hatte, dass alles in seinen Kopf zu bekommen, wie er an dem gleichen Abend Harry getroffen hatte und wie ihn der Junge einfach geküsst hatte. Und er erzählte Dumbledore auch von ihrer Begegnung im Wald und wie es schließlich zu der Auseinandersetzung mit Granger gekommen war. Danach herrschte für einige Minuten Stille in dem Raum. Dumbledore ging nachdenklich auf und ab, während er abwesend die verschiedenen Gläser mit eingelegten Zaubertrankzutaten betrachtete.

„Gut, ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass ich jetzt nicht als Direktor dieser Schule zu Dir spreche, sondern als Freund", sagte er schließlich. „Wie Du mit Harry umgegangen bist, ist unentschuldbar. Ich weiß, dass es Dir nicht leicht fällt, Gefühle zuzulassen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Dich diese ganze Situation durcheinander bringt, aber hast Du auch nur ansatzweise eine Vorstellung, wie es dem Jungen jetzt geht? Ich war vorhin bei ihm, bevor Mister Finnigan und Mister Thomas mich aufgesucht und mir berichtet haben, was in Deinem Klassenzimmer vor sich ging. Ich muss sagen, dass ich äußerst bestürzt war und nun zu wissen, warum Du so gehandelt hat ist noch viel bestürzender.

Ich weiß, dass Harry einer Deiner Schüler ist und dass er außerdem noch nicht einmal volljährig ist, aber ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob diese Erinnerungen etwas damit zu tun haben, wie Ihr nun für einander empfindet. Als Dein Freund möchte ich Dir den Rat geben, dem nachzugehen. Versuche Dir wirklich darüber klar zu werden, ob die Gefühle, die Du vorhin erwähnt hast, wirklich echt sind. Und wenn sie das sind, dann solltest Du mit Harry darüber reden. Allerdings will ich Dir auch sagen, dass ich als Direktor dieser Schule nichts darüber wissen will und deshalb ist es wichtig, dass Du Deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringst. Trotzdem biete ich Dir an, zu mir zu kommen, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, über das Du reden willst."

Snape nickte nur auf Dumbledores Worte, der den Mann daraufhin allein lassen wollte, nicht ohne vorher aber noch einmal an der Tür halt zu machen und sich umzudrehen. „Im Übrigen würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Du Dich bei Miss Granger für Dein Verhalten ihr gegenüber entschuldigen würdest." Snape schaute ihm nach, wie er daraufhin das Büro verließ. Dieser alte Mann überraschte ihn doch immer wieder.


	22. Chapter 22

hallihallo,

meine güte, das hat lange gedauert seufz… entschuldigt vielmals, ich versuche mich wieder zu bessern, ja?

ein fettes dankeschön an meine lieben kommigeber:

knuddels

nerventod

_22. Gefühle_

Snape hatte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, über die Worte des Direktors nachzudenken. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto unglaublicher kam ihm das alles vor. Wie stellte Dumbledore sich das Ganze denn bitteschön vor? Sollte er zu Harry gehen, seine ganzen Bedenken über Bord werfen und ihn küssen? Hatte er überhaupt ein Recht dazu, das zu tun? Würde er dem Jungen nicht seine ganze Zukunft nehmen? Und was wäre, wenn Harrys Gefühle doch nur durch die Erinnerungen zustande kamen?

Fragen über Fragen, die er alle nicht beantworten konnte und die ihm beinahe um den Verstand brachten. Zudem fühlte er sich absolut unwohl, dass er Granger einfach so angegriffen hatte. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren und dann auch noch einer Schülerin gegenüber. Das war unentschuldbar. Und doch zeugte es von seiner momentanen Situation, seiner Verwirrtheit, seiner Zerrissenheit. Er beneidete sein jüngeres – anderes Ich um die Beziehung mit Vin. Wann hatte er jemals so glücklich ausgesehen, wie in dieser letzten Erinnerung? Bot ihm das Schicksal gerade eine ebensolche Chance glücklich zu werden? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre soviel Schuld auf sich geladen, er hatte es definitiv nicht verdient.

Und auch Harry hatte es nicht verdient, mit jemandem wie ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Er war ein Todesser. Sicher, er hatte sich wieder für die richtige Seite entschieden und zahlte jeden Tag für seinen Fehler einen hohen Preis, aber Harry verdiente jemand besseren und er würde jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihm das sagen. Er würde dem Jungen erklären, dass er sich da in etwas verrannt hätte und dass er selbst dessen Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Ja, genau das würde er tun. Aber vielleicht sollte er das erst morgen regeln, gleich morgen früh. Er musste jetzt sowieso noch seine Runde machen. Albus würde ihm sicherlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn er sich nicht um seine Aufgaben kümmerte.

Snape rollte mit seinen Augen. Herrlich. Wer keine Ausreden mehr hat wird erschossen, nicht wahr? Er, Severus Snape, saß in seinem Büro und versuchte Ausreden zu finden, nicht zu dem Jungen zu müssen. Aber er sollte wirklich erst morgen früh mit ihm reden. Gleich war Ausgangssperre und er musste wirklich kontrollieren, dass kein Schüler mehr auf den Gängen herum stromerte. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und verschwand aus seinem Büro.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er stand vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel. Seine Beine hatten ihn automatisch in diese Richtung getragen und nun stand er unschlüssig vor dieser Tür und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Ach, was sollte das alles. Hatte er sich nicht bereits entschieden, erst morgen früh mit Harry zu reden? Was machte er denn dann hier? Er schnaubte und drehte sich um, um seine Runde fortzusetzen, als er plötzlich hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Er fuhr herum und sah Granger und Weasley, die beide erstarrten als sie ihn sahen. Hermines Mine jedoch verschloss sich gleich sofort wieder und sie funkelte ihren Professor an. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie fest, ehe sie Ron am Ärmel schnappte und ihn hinter sich her ziehen wollte.

„Miss Granger, warten Sie einen Moment", befahl Snape, wenngleich die Schärfe in seiner stimme fehlte. „Sie können gehen, Weasley."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage", brauste Ron auf, doch ein Funkeln seines Professors ließ ihn verstummen. Trotzdem ging er nicht, sondern blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen.

Hermine jedoch ging auf Snape zu und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihn und durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit ihrem Blick. Irgendwie imponierte ihm diese junge Frau, die nun so scheinbar furchtlos vor ihm stand. Das wagten noch nicht einmal die Mitglieder seines Hauses.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Hermine fest.

„Ich wollte wegen heute Nachmittag mit Ihnen reden", erklärte Snape ebenso fest, ehe er kurz hörbar durchatmete. „Mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber tut mir Leid. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und möchte Ihnen versichern, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird."

„Ich sollte mich an das Ministerium wenden und Sie rausschmeißen lassen", erwiderte Hermine fest. „Ich werde es aber nicht tun, noch nicht. Ich denke, dass mir das Harry nicht verzeihen würde, aber ich will Ihnen auch sagen, dass Sie ihm besser nicht mehr so wehtun, denn ich werde dann alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit sie ihm nicht mehr zu nahe kommen. Trotzdem möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten nicht korrekt war. Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, ich hätte nämlich nichts gesagt, wenn Sie mich einfach in Ruhe gelassen hätten."

„Sie haben mehr Rückgrat, als ich vermutet hätte, Miss Granger", antwortete Snape mit immer noch unbeweglicher Mine.

„Das habe ich immer, wenn es um meine Freunde geht", entgegnete sie. Für einen kurzen Moment zeigte ihr Gesicht Unsicherheit, ehe sie ihm wieder fest in die Augen blickte. „Wollten Sie gerade zu ihm?", fragte sie leise.

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf, doch dieses Schweigen war Hermine Antwort genug. „Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen", sagte sie nun wieder lauter, ehe sie leise hinzufügte: „Bitte, tun Sie ihm nicht noch einmal weh."

Und entgegen all seiner Überzeugung, nickte Snape ihr kurz zu.

Nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, brauchte er noch weitere zehn Minuten, ehe er sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte, die Krankenstation zu betreten. Poppy war, wie es schien, in ihrem Büro, worüber der Meister aller Tränke mehr als nur froh war. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich dem Bett des einzigen Patienten auf der Station. Wenn Harry ihn bemerkt hatte, so ignorierte er es gekonnt. Seine offenen Augen waren auf einen Punkt an der Wand konzentriert. Snape bekam den Eindruck, dass er nicht nur ihn nicht zu bemerken schien, sondern sich seiner Umwelt nicht im Ansatz bewusst war. Vorsichtig trat er vor den Jungen, der ihn nun genau ansah. Und tatsächlich zeigte der Junge eine Reaktion, wenn auch keine, wie Snape sie sich gewünscht hatte. Er drehte sich einfach zur Seite und rollte sich ganz klein zusammen, als hoffte er, dadurch nicht mehr zu sehen zu sein.

Snape schluckte. So hatte er Harry noch nie gesehen und es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, wie der Junge so dalag. Kurz überlegte er, ob es nicht doch das Beste wäre, von hier wieder zu verschwinden, aber der Junge lag hier wegen ihm. Es war seine Schuld. Seine Unfähigkeit mit Gefühlen umzugehen hatte den Jungen hier her gebracht. Kurz atmete er tief durch, ehe er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich zu Harry ans Bett setzte. Harry sah ihn nun wieder genau an. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren trüb und leer und schauten ihn mit unendlicher Traurigkeit an. Snape schaute genauso intensiv zurück. Harrys Blick hielt ihn gefangen und alles, was er vorhin gedacht hatte, war mit einem Mal so unwichtig. Was machte es schon, wenn er egoistisch war, wenn er diesen Jungen wollte.

Kurz schüttelte Snape seinen Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen, doch irgendwie war es ihm nicht möglich. Diese traurigen, verletzten, grünen Augen verfolgten ihn sogar, wenn er seine Augen schloss. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er unendlich sanft zu sprechen begann. „Harry, es tut mir Leid. Alles was ich gesagt und auch was ich getan habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass Dich das so verletzt und ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich bin manchmal einfach so und erkenne dann zu spät, dass ich die Menschen mit meinem Verhalten verletze."

Die leeren Augen blickten ihn weiterhin traurig an. Snape wusste, dass er sich mehr öffnen musste, um an Harry heran zu kommen und auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, redete er weiter. „Ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass Du nichts Falsches gemacht hast. Du hast mich einfach nur überrascht. Du bist noch ziemlich jung und da können die Gefühle schon einmal durcheinander geraten. Ich mache Dir deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Aber das, was Du da möchtest, geht einfach nicht. Ich bin Dein Lehrer, doppelt so alt wie Du."

„Und ich bin ein Gryffindor", fügte Harry leise hinzu.

„Ich kann kaum glauben das zu sagen, aber das ist wirklich nicht von Bedeutung", erwiderte Snape gleichzeitig überrascht und erfreut, dass der Junge ihm geantwortet hatte. Harrys Augen füllten sich wieder mit Leben. Er hörte auf, ihn anzustarren und wendete nun seinen Blick ab.

Snape seufzte. „Harry, Du kannst mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich Dir sage, dass das wirklich nicht wichtig ist. Aber es ist nun einmal so, dass ich viel älter bin. Vielleicht ist das in zwanzig Jahren egal, aber jetzt ist es das nicht. Jetzt bist Du noch ein Kind und ich bin ein erwachsener Mann. Außerdem sprechen meine Vergangenheit und meine Gegenwart für sich. Ich war und ich bin ein Todesser und auch aus diesem Grund solltest Du Dich von mir fernhalten. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf und die Art, wie ich es gemacht habe war mit Sicherheit nicht die Richtige, aber ich musste Dir das klar machen. Ich gebe zu, dass sich meine Gefühle Dir gegenüber geändert haben, aber das ist nicht wichtig."

„Gefühle sind immer wichtig", entgegnete Harry. „**Trauer, Wut, Freude, Überraschung und Liebe gehören zu unserem Leben nun mal dazu. Gefühle sichern unser Überleben, auch wenn Du das nicht wahr haben willst.** Sie begleiten uns unser ganzes Leben. Sie beeinflussen unsere Stimmungen und beeinflussen unser Leben. Es ist nicht richtig sie einfach beiseite zu schieben, denn man kann auch unendliche Kraft aus ihnen schöpfen."

„Das sind sehr weise Worte", sagte Snape.

„Hermine hat das gestern gesagt, als sie mit mir geredet hat", erklärte Harry. „Und sie hat damit Recht. Du bist immer kontrolliert und verdrängst Deine ganzen Gefühle. Wenn ich Dich ansehe, dann sehe ich auch immer den Severus aus diesen Erinnerungen vor mir. Er hat seine Gefühle zugelassen und er sieht so unendlich glücklich aus. Vielleicht wäre es auch gut für Dich, einmal auf Deine Gefühle zu hören."

„Ich habe einmal auf meine Gefühle gehört und das hat mein ganzes Leben verändert", erwiderte der Tränkemeister nun etwas kühler. „Gefühle haben dazu geführt, dass ich mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen habe."

„Ja, aber das war nicht irgendein Gefühl", sagte Harry. „Du hast damals aus Hass gehandelt und aus Hass kann nie etwas Gutes entstehen. Es ist nicht richtig, sich aus diesem Grund alle anderen Gefühle zu verwehren."

Snape schwieg. Was der Junge da sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit, aber konnte er wirklich ein jahrelang antrainiertes Verhaltensmuster einfach so ablegen? Wollte er das überhaupt? „Du redest die ganze Zeit davon, dass Gefühle uns stark machen, uns zu besseren Menschen machen. Aber Gefühle machen uns auch schwach. Hat denn Deine Liebe zu Deinem Paten nicht letztes Jahr erst zu einer Katastrophe geführt?", sagte er schließlich, bereute es aber sofort, als ihn die grünen Augen plötzlich wütend anfunkelten.

„Nein, das haben sie nicht", erwiderte Harry fest. „Was letztes Jahr zu der Katastrophe in der Mysteriumsabteilung geführt hat, waren meine Abneigung gegen Dich und Dein Hass auf mich. Hätten wir diese Gefühle beiseite gelegt, hätte ich es bestimmt geschafft, Okklumentik zu lernen und all das wäre nicht passiert. Vielleicht hätte ich auch daran gedacht zu Dir zu kommen, als ich die Vision hatte, wenn unsere gegenseitige Abneigung nicht so groß gewesen wäre. Es waren wieder negative Gefühle, die verhindert haben, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen und das ist etwas, was ich mir immer vorwerfen werde. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass eine Handlung aus Liebe nicht auch furchtbare Folgen haben kann, aber zumeist sind die Folgen großartig und erstrebenswert."

Beide schwiegen wieder, gefangen in ihren wirbelnden Gedanken. Snape war über die Worte des Gryffindor beeindruckt. Es war beinahe unglaublich, solche Worte aus dem Mund des Jungen zu hören. Er hatte ihn eindeutig unterschätzt. Das waren nicht die Worte eines Jungen, sondern die eines intelligenten, jungen Mannes. „Ich möchte gerne etwas wissen", unterbrach Harry schließlich die Stille. „Du hast gesagt, dass sich Deine Gefühle mir gegenüber geändert haben. In welcher Hinsicht?"

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich zu Dir hingezogen fühle, Harry", erwiderte Snape ruhig. „Und auch, wenn ich verstehe und respektiere, was Du gesagt hast, so werde ich ihnen trotzdem nicht nachgeben. Die Gründe dafür habe ich Dir bereits genannt. Ich möchte aber auch sagen, dass ich Deine Gefühle mir gegenüber respektieren werde. Ich werde Dich nicht mehr verletzen, denn es tut mir wirklich Leid, was ich getan habe. Du musst mich verstehen, wenn ich nicht anders kann. Ich sage es noch einmal, ich bin Dein Lehrer und als solcher wäre es unangebracht diesen Gefühlen weiter nachzugehen."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er Snape wieder direkt ansah und dann langsam nickte. „Schlaf jetzt, Harry. Es ist schon spät und morgen solltest Du wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen", sagte Snape ruhig. Noch einmal nickte Harry, ehe er seine Augen schloss. Es dauerte lange, bis seine Atemzüge ruhig und gleichmäßig wurden. Snape hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, nur solange an seinem Bett zu bleiben, bis er eingeschlafen war, doch nun konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen zu gehen. Harry sah unglaublich friedlich und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich aus. Er hoffte so sehr, dass er es geschafft hatte den Jungen endgültig wieder aus seiner Starre zu lösen.

Der Mond erhellte das Zimmer und ließ Harry unnatürlich blass aussehen. Das konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass er wirklich so blass war, doch das Licht des Mondes verstärkte diesen Effekt nur und Snape erwischte sich selbst bei dem Gedanken, den Jungen in den Arm nehmen zu wollen. Vor ihm lag ein offensichtlich intelligenter junger Mann, auf dem das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt ruhte und Snape wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als ihn vor allen Gefahren schützen zu können, die da draußen, außerhalb der schützenden Mauern Hogwarts' auf ihn lauerten. Die ganze Nacht wachte er an Harrys Bett und beobachtete ihn. Der Gryffindor schien ruhig zu schlafen und er wandte nur selten seinen Blick von dem friedlichen Gesicht des Jungen. Davon aber bekam Harry nichts mit. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er allein auf der Krankenstation.


	23. Chapter 23

hallo, meine lieben leser

endlich geht es weiter -selbst froh bin- und ich danke euch herzlich für eure reviews und hoffe, dass euch dieses chap gefallen wird...

danke an meine beta SnapesWife

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_23. James und Lily_

Die restliche Woche verging wie ihm Flug. Harry war wieder zu seinen Freunden zurückgekehrt. Mit großen Augen hatte er zugehört, als Hermine und Ron ihm von der Konfrontation mit Snape erzählt hatten. Er war in diesem Moment unglaublich wütend auf den Zaubertränkeprofessor gewesen, dass dieser seine Freundin körperlich angegriffen hatte, doch dass er sich entschuldigt hatte, beruhigte ihn wieder ein wenig. Das er es schaffte, den Mann so sehr zu verwirren, ließ ihn ein wenig schmunzeln.

Dann war es wieder einmal Wochenende. Am Samstagmorgen nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sich Harry von Ron und Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro. Als er Snape dort entdeckte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Fühlte Snape genauso? Er hatte gesagt, dass sich seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber geändert hatten. Doch so sehr Harry auch versuchte in der Miene des anderen zu lesen, er konnte nichts erkennen. Sein Lehrer trug wieder einmal eine ausdruckslose Maske, die verschleierte, was er gerade dachte oder fühlte. Alle drei setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze und schon bald verschwamm die Welt vor Harrys Augen und eine neue Erinnerung begann.

_Vin wurde dadurch aufgeweckt, dass jemand sanft an seinem Ohr knabberte. Er schlug die Augen auf und musste leicht schmunzeln, als er sah, wie Severus leicht über ihn gebeugt war. Das Schuljahr hatte vor drei Wochen begonnen und seither beschränkten sich ihre Zärtlichkeiten aufs Küssen und Streicheln. Er vermisste den Sex mit Severus, wenn er ehrlich war. Seit ihrem ersten Mal in den Ferien, hatten sie sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, diesen Aspekt ihrer Beziehung weiter zu erforschen. Umso mehr genoss er nun diese Streicheleinheiten._

„_Guten Morgen", flüsterte er, was den anderen aufschauen ließ. _

_Schwarze Augen blickten Vin durchdringend an, ehe der Langhaarige ihm ebenfalls einen guten Morgen wünschte und dann leicht seine Lippen auf Vins drückte. Eine Hand begann, seine Seite entlang zu streicheln, ehe sie sich hauchzart auf seinen Bauch legte. Wieder näherten sich Severus' Lippen den seinen._

„_Keine Angst vor morgendlichem Mundgeruch?", fragte Vin schelmisch grinsend. _

„_Du schmeckst immer süß", antwortete der andere, ehe er ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Leicht stöhnte Vin in diesen, als die Hände des anderen weiterhin über seinen Körper strichen. _

„_Merlin nochmal, könnt Ihr keinen Stillzauber um Euer Bett legen?", murrte Sirus genervt. _

„_Mund halten, Black", knurrte Severus, auch wenn er leicht dabei schmunzelte. Trotzdem griff er gleichzeitig nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, damit man sie nicht mehr hören würde._

„_Willst Du wirklich hier…?", fragte Vin unsicher, wofür er ein verschmitztes Grinsen seines Freundes erhielt, das sofort dafür sorgte, dass tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch umherflogen. Hungrig legte er eine Hand um Severus und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss nach unten, ehe er sich mit ihm zusammen herumdrehte und auf ihm zu liegen kam. In Windeseile hatte er sie beide von den störenden Kleidungsstücken befreit und beide stöhnten erregt auf, als sich ihre steifen Glieder berührten. Wieder stürzte sich Vin hungrig auf die Lippen des Langhaarigen und ein leidenschaftliches Spiel ihrer Zungen begann. Auch wenn Severus es noch nicht wusste, heute war er fällig. Vin hatte bereits herausgefunden, dass sein Schatz lieber die Führung übernahm und es machte ihm auch nichts aus derjenige zu sein, der unten lag, aber heute würde er es sein, der sich den anderen nehmen würde. _

„_Heute bist Du fällig", wisperte er und begann an Severus' Hals zu knabbern. _

„_Muss das sein?", fragte der leise stöhnend. Vin richtete sich auf und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. _

„_Oh ja, mein Schatz", schmunzelte er, bevor er jeden eventuell kommenden Protest mit seinen Lippen erstickte, während seine Hand sich federleicht um den pulsierenden Schaft des anderen legte. Dieser Plan funktionierte auch wunderbar, denn Severus vergaß alles was er sagen wollte und schien sich wichtigeren Dingen zuzuwenden – nämlich, sich aufzubäumen und männlich zu stöhnen. _

_Grinsend begann Vin nun wieder sich an dem anderen hinab zu küssen. Seine Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf dem Hals und der Brust des Langhaarigen, spielte mit dessen Brustwarzen und fuhr dann langsam immer weiter hinab. Er spürte, wie Severus die Luft anhielt, als er an dessen freudig wippenden Glied ankam und setzte einen leichten Kuss auf die schon feuchte Spitze, ehe er sie wieder nach oben küsste. Frustriert stöhnte der Langhaarige auf. „Na, na. Wer wird denn so ungeduldig sein", feixte Vin, doch ehe Severus darauf etwas erwidern konnte hatte er sich schon seine Finger mit Gel benetzt und umkreiste damit Severus' Eingang._

_Wieder eroberte er dessen Mund, während sich sein Finger langsam in ihn schob, bis er den Punkt berührte, den Severus sich erneut aufbäumen ließ. „Mach endlich", keuchte der Langhaarige._

„_Nicht so ungeduldig. Ich will Dir nicht wehtun", wisperte Vin, während er wieder an dessen Ohr knabberte. Vorsichtig weitete er Severus, bis er schließlich mit drei Fingern in ihn stieß. Nun konnte auch er sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft und verlangte nach Erlösung. Er entzog Severus seine Finger und positionierte sich, ehe er langsam, Millimeter um Millimeter, in ihn eindrang. Kurz hielt Vin inne, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Dann begann er sich in seinem Schatz zu bewegen, erst langsam und vorsichtig und dann immer kraftvoller und schneller. Und Severus kam ihm entgegen, hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und fuhr mit seinen Händen über Vins Rücken. Als der spürte, wie Severus sich immer mehr zusammenzog, stieß er noch schneller und kraftvoller in ihn, ehe beide mit einem lauten Schrei den Gipfel erklommen. Ein Hoch auf die Stillezauber, war alles, was Vin in diesem Moment denken konnte, als er sich schwer atmend auf Severus sinken ließ, dessen Arme sich daraufhin fest um ihn schlossen._

_Es dauerte noch etwa zehn Minuten, ehe sie sich lösten. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und reinigte sie beide, bevor er den Stillezauber aufhob und sich wieder anzog. Auch Vin zog sich wieder an und öffnete dann den Vorhang um sein Bett, damit sie aufstehen konnten. Sirius sah ihn grinsend von seinem Bett her an, was ihn leicht erröten ließ, doch dann sprang er endgültig aus dem Bett und machte sich zusammen mit seinem Freund auf den Weg ins Badezimmer._

_Nach dem Frühstück versammelten sich die Schüler vor der Schule und kurz darauf brach die ganze Meute auf, um den Tag in Hogsmeade zu verbringen. Vin hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie mitgingen, da er dringende Einkäufe im Honigtopf zu erledigen hatte. _

„_Schau mal, James trifft sich mit Lily", sagte er und deutet zu den beiden, die nur wenige Meter vor ihnen liefen. _

„_Ich hatte Evans eigentlich einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut", schnarrte Severus, was ihm einen leichten Schlag von Vin einbrachte. _

„_Du sollst doch artig sein", schimpfte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich finde, dass die beiden gut zusammen passen würden. Außerdem ist James einfach niedlich, wie er dort versucht einen guten Eindruck zu machen."_

„_Du findest Potter niedlich?", knurrte Severus._

„_Ja, er hat was", schmunzelte Vin, dem die Eifersucht des Langhaarigen natürlich nicht entgangen war. „Die strubbligen Haare, das spitzbübische Lächeln und erst sein knackiger, durchtrainierter Hintern", schwärmte er weiter, ehe er bei Severus' grimmigem Blick zu lachen begann. „Aber er ist natürlich nicht mit Dir vergleichbar. Du bist der, den ich will und Dein Hintern ist natürlich auch viel knackiger." Und wie zur Bestätigung gab er ihm einen Klaps auf den Po und schritt dann mit einem breiten Grinsen weiter._

„_Wir werden darüber noch einmal sprechen", erwiderte Severus ernst, konnte aber ein kleines Grinsen nicht vermeiden._

_Severus staunte nicht schlecht, als sie im Honigtopf waren. Vin schien sich für das ganze kommende Jahr mit Süßigkeiten eindecken zu wollen, soviel kaufte er, doch die leuchtenden Augen seines Freundes schafften es, dass er keinen bissigen Kommentar von sich gab. Den nächsten Halt machten sie in dem örtlichen Buchladen, ehe sie sich zusammen zu den Drei Besen begaben, um etwas zu Mittag zu essen. Man konnte meinen, dass sich ganz Hogwarts bereits dort versammelt hatte, denn nur mit Mühe und Not konnten sie einen kleinen Tisch für sich ergattern. _

_Sie hatten gerade aufgegessen und widmeten sich nun ihrem Butterbier, als sich plötzlich jemand zu ihnen setzte. Vin schaute auf und sah direkt in die kalten Augen von Lucius Malfoy. _

„_Verschwinde", knurrte Severus sofort und funkelte den Blonden wütend an._

„_Wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein?", schnarrte der und mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Man sollte meinen, Ihr beide genießt männliche Gesellschaft."_

„_Was willst Du, Malfoy?", fragte Vin. _

„_Von Dir gar nichts", erwiderte der Blonde hochnäsig. _

„_Dann kannst Du auch verschwinden. Du sitzt auf meinem Platz", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. _

_Alle drei drehten sich um und sahen James und Lily hinter sich stehen. Lucius stand auf und sah ihn von oben bis unten an, ehe er sich wieder zu Severus drehte. „Wie weit bist Du nur gesunken?", schnarrte er und verschwand dann._

_James und Lily setzten sich mit ihrem Butterbier zu ihnen. „Wir hätten Deine Hilfe nicht gebraucht", sagte Severus kühl._

„_Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", erwiderte James schulterzuckend. „Es waren einfach keine anderen Plätze frei und ich wollte nicht, dass Lily die ganze Zeit stehen muss. Abgesehen davon, denke ich, dass Ihr auf die Gesellschaft von Malfoy verzichten könnt."_

„_Also ich finde das toll", grinste Vin seinen Schatz an. „Seid ihr zwei denn zusammen?"_

_Severus konnte darüber nur mit den Augen rollen, während James leicht errötete. _

_Lily jedoch lächelte ein wenig und nickte leicht. Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten sie zusammen in den Drei Besen. Lily und Vin unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander, während Severus und James die beiden mehr oder weniger ungläubig beobachteten._

_Auch auf dem Weg zum Schloss hinauf unterhielten sich die zwei ohne Unterbrechung, während ihnen die beiden anderen Männer still schweigend folgten und die Einkäufe trugen. _

„_Wie kam es denn nun eigentlich, dass Du mit James zusammengekommen bist?", fragte Vin._

„_Frag mich was leichteres", entgegnete Lily. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich ihn immer für einen riesigen Angeber gehalten, wobei ich jetzt gestehen muss, dass er sich doch ziemlich verändert hat, seit er sich nicht mehr regelmäßig mit Severus bekriegt. Das muss ich ihm schon zugute halten. Er hat mir in den Ferien geschrieben und irgendwie hat sich dann daraus ein täglicher Briefkontakt entwickelt und dann hat er mich vor einer Woche gefragt, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen will und ich habe ja gesagt. Vorhin haben wir dann einen Spaziergang gemacht und dann hat er mich geküsst. Er hat sich schon seit der fünften um mich bemüht und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, sieht er ja auch gar nicht schlecht aus."_

„_Da hast Du Recht", grinste Vin. „Aber sag lieber nicht Severus, dass ich das gesagt habe."_

_Beide lachten laut und drehten sich zu den beiden Männern um, die ihnen mit griesgrämigen Mienen folgten. „Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Ihr beide zusammen seid?", fragte Lily und hakte sich einfach bei Vin ein. „Ich meine nur, James hat vorhin mal sowas erwähnt."_

„_Ja", strahlte Vin sie an. „Und wenn ich mir Severus' Gesicht so ansehe, dann muss ich heute noch was wieder gut machen. James scheint auch nicht so glücklich zu gucken, da wir beide uns nun schon den ganzen Nachmittag unterhalten."_

„_Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung. Der soll bloß nicht denken, dass ich alles stehen und liegen lasse und mich jetzt nur noch um ihn kümmere", lachte Lily gerade als sie vor dem Schloss angekommen waren._

_Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum trennten sich ihre Wege und sie gingen in ihre Schlafsäle, um ihre Einkäufe zu verstauen. James brauchte nicht lange und verließ kurz darauf wieder den Schlafsaal. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er darauf, noch ein wenig von Lily zu haben, ehe auch die anderen Schüler aus dem Dorf zurückkehrten. _

_Severus sagte nichts, während er seine neu erworbenen Bücher wegräumte._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Vin unschuldig, wofür er nur ein leichtes Murren erhielt. „Lily ist nett, nicht wahr?", fragte er einfach weiter. _

„_Das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich wollte mich ja schließlich nicht in Euer Frauengespräch einmischen", antwortete Severus._

„_Hey", protestierte Vin. „Was heißt hier Frauengespräch?"_

_Schmollend stand er mit verschränken Armen vor seinem Bett. Severus trat ganz nah an ihn heran. „Das soll heißen, dass Du Dich den ganzen Nachmittag lieben mit Potters Freundin unterhalten hast, anstatt mit mir", sagte er._

„_Severus, Du bist eifersüchtig", lachte Vin, ehe er seinen Freund mit gespielten ernst anschaute. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich vernachlässigt habe. Kann ich denn irgendetwas tun, um das wieder gut zu machen?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob Du das so einfach schaffst, aber ich hätte da eine Idee, wie Du mich ein wenig besänftigen könntest", sagte der Langhaarige mit einer Stimme, die Vin die Knie weich werden ließen, ehe er von ihm auf das Bett gestoßen wurde. _

„_Ich werde mein bestes geben", säuselte er, als Severus sich zu ihm legte und kurz darauf versanken beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss._

Harry grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als beide wieder aus der Erinnerung auftauchten. Ohne dass der Direktor darum bitten musste, erzählte er in groben Zügen und ein paar Details auslassend, was sie gesehen hatten. Das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter beschrieb er in allen Einzelheiten. Schließlich war das für ihn etwas ganz besonderes. Seine Mutter war einfach fantastisch gewesen, so wie er sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Es war einfach herrlich. Er wollte das unbedingt auch Ron und Hermine erzählen und verabschiedete sich deshalb schnell nachdem er geendet hatte, um sie beim Abendessen zu treffen.

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Es gefiel ihm, den Jungen so glücklich zu sehen. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und seine Augen hatten beinahe geleuchtet. Es war wirklich ein gutes Gefühl, dass es Harry so gut ging, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig ein wenig darüber ärgerte, dass er in dieser Erinnerung so eifersüchtig gewesen war. Er hatte sich wirklich wie ein verliebter Teenager aufgeführt, vollkommen untypisch für ihn. Er seufzte und ging dann gemeinsam mit dem Direktor hinunter in die Große Halle. Zwar hatte er das nicht gewollt, doch Dumbledore war der Meinung gewesen, das er ruhig mitkommen könnte, was im Grunde genommen einem Befehl gleich kam. Schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander her und Snape fragte sich, was sie wohl morgen zu sehen bekommen würden.


	24. Chapter 24

danke für die kommis

oooooooooo_  
_

_24. Verletzt_

Harry war zum Abendessen geflitzt und hatte sich neben seine Freunde gesetzt und kräftig zugelangt. Er hatte einen riesigen Hunger gehabt und sich zunächst den Bauch voll geschlagen, ehe er seine Freunde gebeten hatte, mit ihm nach draußen zu kommen. Gemeinsam waren sie kurz zu ihren Schlafsälen gegangen, um sich warme Kleidung zu holen und waren dann gemeinsam um den See geschlendert. Unterwegs erzählte ihnen Harry mit leuchtenden Augen von der vorangegangenen Erinnerung. Anders als bei dem Direktor erwähnte er auch den Sex mit Severus, aber er ging nicht ins Detail, wofür ihm die beiden, wenn er sich so ihre Gesichter ansah, auch relativ dankbar waren.

„Snape und eifersüchtig?", fragte Ron ein wenig dümmlich, als er auch davon erzählte.

„Ja, ich musste es danach wieder gut machen. Ich meine, Vin musste es wieder gut machen", erzählte Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Bitte erzähl nicht, wie er das gemacht hat. Ich glaube, ich bekomme jetzt schon Albträume davon", sagte ein etwas blasser Ron, worauf Harry und Hermine laut lachten.

„Werd erwachsen, Ron. Das ist doch was ganz natürliches", belehrte ihn das einzige Mädchen im Bunde, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du mit deiner Mutter sprechen konntest", fuhr sie an Harry gewandt fort und umarmte ihn ganz fest.

„Ja, und du hättest das Gesicht von meinem Vater sehen müssen. Wenn es möglich wäre, wäre er mit Sicherheit genauso grün vor Eifersucht geworden, wie Severus", grinste Harry. „Ich freu mich schon so auf morgen. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja wieder mit meinen Eltern unterhalten."

„Ja, das wäre wirklich schön", erwiderte Hermine und entließ ihn aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Was hältst du von einer Partie Schach, Ron? Du gegen Hermine und mich", schlug Harry vor. „Vielleicht bringt dich das wieder auf andere Gedanken."

Rons Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf und er nickte eifrig. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder in ihren Turm und setzten sich auf ihre Lieblingsplätze vor dem Kamin, wo auch das Schachspiel stand. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ziemlich voll. Überall saßen kleine Grüppchen von Schülern, lernten, machten Hausaufgaben oder spielten etwas.

„Ihr fangt an", strahlte Ron und innerhalb von einer halben Stunde war das Schachspiel nur noch ein Trümmerfeld, auf dem Rons König herumstolzierte, während der König von Hermine und Harry, so kaputt wie er war, die beiden böse anfunkelte. Harry schenkte ihm einen bedauernden Blick, ehe er das Schachspiel reparierte und sie eine weitere Partie spielten. Diesmal dauerte es nur zwanzig Minuten, doch außer Harrys und Hermines König, störte das niemanden.

Diesen Abend ging Harry mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ins Bett. Er freute sich auf den nächsten Tag und hoffte sehr, seine Eltern und deren Freunde wieder sehen zu können. Am nächsten Morgen war dieses Lächeln nicht von seinen Lippen verschwunden. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Traum von Snape, sich und einem riesigen Bett gehabt. Da sein Magen knurrte und er in einer Stunde bei Dumbledore sein musste, beseitigte er die Spuren seines Traumes und stand dann auf, um sich fertig zu machen. Das Wetter schien seine gute Laune zu teilen, denn obwohl es November war, war strahlend blauer Himmel und die Sonne beschien das Schloss und die Ländereien. Harry strahlte mit ihr um die Wette, als er sich schließlich auf den Weg hinunter in die Große Halle machte und erst einmal ordentlich frühstückte.

Pünktlich um neun klopfte er an die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro und trat nach der Aufforderung Snapes ein. Überraschenderweise war der Direktor nicht da. Nur Snape stand am Kamin bei ihren Plätzen. „Der Direktor hat heute Vormittag etwas zu erledigen und wird erst später hier auftauchen", erklärte er. „Wir werden ohne ihn beginnen."

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, leerte die Phiole und griff dann nach Snapes warmen Händen. Der zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, als Harry ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte, konnte aber nichts mehr sagen, da sie wieder in eine Erinnerung gezogen wurden.

_Vin saß in der Bibliothek über einer Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung. Sein Aufsatz, den er schreiben musste war fast fertig. Ihm gegenüber saß nicht wie sonst Severus, sondern Lily. Sie war in den letzten Wochen Vins beste Freundin geworden und auch wenn es Severus manchmal zu stören schien, wenn sie bei ihnen war, hatte er es akzeptiert. Der Grund, warum Severus im Moment nicht auch hier war, war der, dass er eine Strafarbeit bei Slughorn bekommen hatte. Der hatte in diesem Jahr wieder den Zaubertränkeunterricht übernommen, nachdem Dumbledore Prof. Marquis entlassen hatte. Vin hatte vorhin im Unterricht nicht genau mitbekommen, wie es begonnen hatte, aber schließlich war ein Streit zwischen seinem Schatz und Lucius entstanden, der ihm nun diese Strafarbeit eingehandelt hatte. _

_James war beim Quidditch-Training und so hatten sich Vin und Lily allein daran gemacht, ihre Aufsätze zu schreiben. Die Rothaarige war bereits fertig und wartete nun darauf, dass er fertig wurde, damit sie hinunter zum Abendessen gehen konnten. Sie hatte sich in ein kleines Buch vertieft und schreckte hoch, als Vin sein Buch zuschlagen ließ. „Fertig", verkündete er stolz. Lily steckte ihr Buch weg und gemeinsam räumten sie ihren Platz auf und stellten die Bücher wieder zurück, ehe sie gemeinsam nach unten gingen. Neugierig schaute Vin in die Große Halle. „Severus ist noch nicht da", seufzte er. _

„_Wen suchst du denn, Hallwood?", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Warum, zum Teufel, musste Lucius immer dann auftauchen, wenn man ihn am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte? Wie machte er das bloß? „Wenn du nach deinem… Liebhaber suchst, der hat unten noch etwas zu erledigen."_

„_Wenn du hier bist, muss die Strafarbeit doch zu Ende sein", entgegnete Vin. „Schließlich habt ihr beide dort sein müssen."_

„_Wer sagt denn, dass er noch bei der Strafarbeit ist", grinste der Blonde nun überheblich._

_Vin wurde ein wenig blasser. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fauchte er wütend._

„_Ich? Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht", erwiderte Lucius. „Es scheint nur so, als sei Severus endlich wieder zur Besinnung gekommen."_

_Das reichte nun endgültig. Vin hatte keine Lust auf diese Unterhaltung. Wer wusste schon, was Lucius mit ihm angestellte hatte. Er rauschte in die Kerker und hoffte, dass Severus in Ordnung war. Es war ihm egal, ob er sich dabei in feindliches Territorium begab. Alles was zählte, war seinen Freund zu finden. Lily half ihm bei der Suche, doch auf den Gängen war Severus nicht zu finden. _

_Vin war der Panik nahe, als er Kichern aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke hören konnte, eindeutig weibliches Kichern. Er deutet Lily an leise zu sein und drückte leise die Türklinke zu dem Raum hinunter. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte. Keine fünf Meter von ihm stand Severus. Er lehnte an einer Wand und vor ihm, oder besser gesagt an ihn gepresst, stand Penelope Greengras. Vin stockte der Atem, als er sah, dass die beiden sich küssten. „Severus", wisperte er geschockt, was Penelope dazu brachte, sich von dem Langhaarigen zu lösen. Ein gehässiges Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht der Sechstklässlerin Slytherins. „Du bist abgeschrieben, Hallwood", sagte sie triumphierend. _

_Vin sah Severus an, doch der regte sich nicht und machte keine Anstalten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Tränen sammelten sich in Vins Augen und bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, drehte er sich um und rannte aus dem Raum. Er hörte, wie Lily ihm etwas hinterherrief und ihm folgte, doch er beschleunigte seine Schritte und hatte sie kurz darauf abgehängt. Er stürmte aus dem Schlossportal, wo er auf James, Sirius und Remus traf, doch er rannte an ihnen vorbei und ignorierte sie. Blind vor Tränen stolperte er in den Verbotenen Wald und hörte erst auf zu laufen, als seine Weinkrämpfe es ihm unmöglich machten weiterzukommen. Er ließ sich auf dem Waldboden fallen und weinte bittere Tränen. Warum hatte Severus das getan? Warum musste er ihm so wehtun?_

_Vin vergaß die Zeit, als er dort auf dem kalten Boden saß. Es war ihm egal, dass er fror und mittlerweile ziemlich zitterte. Er wollte nicht zurück in das Schloss, wo ihn alles daran erinnerte, dass er so dumm gewesen war zu glauben, dass Severus ihn wirklich lieben würde. Es tat weh und alles, was Vin sich in diesem Moment wünschte war, dass sich der Boden auftun und ihn verschlucken würde. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und wurde nun immer kälter. Vins Hände und Füße glichen Eisklumpen und er zitterte mittlerweile so stark, dass er wusste, dass er zurück zum Schloss musste, wenn er nicht erfrieren wollte. Und auch wenn es wehtat, was Severus getan hatte, so wusste Vin doch, dass es sich nicht lohnte, deswegen allein hier draußen den Kältetod zu sterben. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf. Seine Füße taten unendlich weh, bei jedem Schritt, den er wieder in Richtung Hogwarts machte._

_Auf keinen Fall wollte Vin jetzt in den Turm zurück, auch wenn ihm die Aussicht auf sein warmes Bett doch ziemlich verführerisch vorkam. Er betrat das Schloss und begann sich mühsam in Richtung Krankenstation zu schleppen. Madame Pomfrey wäre sicher nicht begeistert, dass einer ihrer Schüler halb Erfroren bei ihr auftauchte, doch es war besser als sein Schlafsaal, wo auch Severus sein würde, sollte er sich von Penelope gelöst haben können. Jeder Schritt, denn Vin nun machte, fiel ihm immer schwerer. Schließlich stolperte er und blieb für eine kurze Zeit reglos liegen, ehe er es schaffte, sich wieder aufzurappeln und weiter zu gehen. Noch zwei Etagen musste er hinauf, um zur Krankenstation zu kommen. _

_Er wollte gerade die letzten Stufen hoch steigen, als er plötzlich Severus und Sirius gegenüber stand. „Vin, da bist du ja endlich", rief der Langhaarige und rannte die wenigen Stufen zu seinem Freund hinunter. Zur gleichen Zeit erschienen auch Lily und James, doch das alles war Vin vollkommen egal. Mit alle Kraft holte er aus und verpasste Severus eine Ohrfeige. „Verschwinde! Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte er, doch schon im nächsten Moment begann er zu schwanken. Seine Kräfte waren am Ende und nur Severus' schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht die Treppen hinunterfiel. Er packte Vin und hob ihn hoch. Vin versuchte schwach sich zu wehren, aber er hatte keine Chance. _

„_Du musst ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen", hörte er Lily sagen und im nächsten Moment konnte er spüren, wie Severus sich in Bewegung setzte. Auch die anderen schienen ihnen zu folgen und Vin war froh darüber. Er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall mit ihm allein sein. Kurz darauf waren sie in der Krankenstation und Madame Pomfrey ließ Vin sofort auf eines der Betten legen, ehe sie die anderen hinaus scheuchte. Schnell untersuchte sie ihn, ehe sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, die kalten und klammen Kleider verschwinden ließ und ihm einen Schlafanzug anzauberte. Dann wuselte sie in ihr Büro und kam mit zwei Phiolen wieder, die Vin missmutig hinunterschluckte. „Sie können froh sein, wenn Sie sich keine Lungenentzündung eingehandelt haben", schimpfte sie, während sie einen Wärmezauber auf ihn sprach und ihn dann mit zwei Decken zudeckte._

„_Ihre Freunde warten draußen. Möchten Sie, dass ich sie noch einmal kurz hinein lasse?", fragte sie (nun) dann etwas freundlicher._

„_Nein!", antwortete Vin, der sich nun schon um einiges besser fühlte. „Nur Lily."_

_Madame Pomfrey nickte und kurz darauf stand Lily neben seinem Bett. „Was machst Du nur für Sachen?", fragte sie traurig und strich ihm über die Stirn. „Du hättest nicht weglaufen sollen, dann hättest du gewusst, dass alles nicht so war, wie es ausgesehen hat."_

_Vin schnaubte. „Ach nein? Wie war es denn wirklich? Ist Penelope gestolpert und Severus hat sie mit dem Mund aufgefangen?", fragte er bitter._

„_Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden und ich erzähle es dir", antwortete Lily ernst. _

_Vin überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber. Er wollte Gewissheit und nur das hielt ihn davon ab, jetzt einen Streit darüber vom Zaun zu brechen, auf wessen Seite sie stand, auf seiner oder auf der von Severus._

„_Also gut, ich habe versucht, dich einzuholen, nachdem du weggelaufen bist. Nachdem ich dich verloren hatte, habe ich in der Eingangshalle James getroffen und er hat mir gesagt, dass du nach draußen gerannt wärst. Wir sind dir dann nach, haben dich aber nicht gefunden. Ich bin dann einfach wieder zu dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gestürmt und da stand Severus noch immer mit Penelope."_

„_Und du willst mir erzählen, dass es nicht so war, wie es ausgesehen hast", schnappte Vin verärgert._

„_Du hältst jetzt deinen Mund und lässt mich ausreden. Verstanden?", entgegnete Lily bestimmt. „Also, ich habe nicht lange gebraucht, um das Weib aus dem Raum zu schmeißen und dann habe ich angefangen, Severus anzuschreien. Du hättest das Gesicht von James und den anderen sehen müssen. Ich glaube, sie waren echt beeindruckt. Auf jeden Fall, hat Severus bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder etwas gesagt, noch sich gerührt und das hat mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe. Ich war wohl etwas zu wütend und da er ist von meinem Schlag einfach umgefallen, wie ein Brett. Ich habe mich zu Tode erschrocken, aber plötzlich stand James neben mir und hat sich dann zu Severus runter gebeugt. Er hat gesagt, dass er wohl unter einem Zauber steht und dann eine Ganzkörperklammer aufgehoben. Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass Severus fuchsteufelswild war. Er ist aufgesprungen und hat dann noch auf seinen Hals gedeutet. Offensichtlich war er auch mit einem Schweigezauber belegt wurden. Er wollte dann sofort los und dich suchen, aber wir haben ihn nicht gehen lassen, bevor er uns erzählt hat, was los war."_

„_Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel von Penelope und Lucius gewesen ist und Severus gar nichts dafür konnte, weil sie ihn verzaubert haben?", fragte Vin. Er war, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch blasser geworden. Lily nickte kurz traurig. „Oh, Merlin", jammerte Vin und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich bin so ein Trottel."_

„_Nein, das bist Du nicht", hörte er plötzlich Severus' Stimme von der Tür aus. „Ich weiß, wie es ausgesehen haben muss."_

„_Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Vin. Seine Stimme war tränenerstickt und er zitterte nun wieder. Wie hatte er nur so ein Idiot sein können? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Severus so etwas nicht tun würde._

„_Wenn du mir versprichst, mich nicht zu schlagen, komme ich rüber zu dir. Zwei Ohrfeigen an einem Tag reichen mir", witzelte Severus. Vin konnte nichts anderes als Nicken und schlang dann seine Arme um seinen Freund, als der endlich bei ihm war, während Lily leise die Krankenstation verließ._

Harry sah kreidebleich aus, als sie in Dumbledores Büro wieder zu sich kamen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er Vins Verzweiflung gespürt und nun war er froh, dass sich alles wieder aufgeklärt hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, er warf sich Snape an den Hals und umarmte ihn so fest er konnte. Merkwürdigerweise ließ der Tränkeprofessor es geschehen. Dumbledore war scheinbar noch nicht wieder zurück. Kein Wunder, es war gerade Mittagszeit. Wahrscheinlich nahm der Direktor an, dass es noch länger dauern würde und war beim Essen in der Großen Halle.

Als Harry nach ein paar Minuten klar wurde, was er hier tat, drückte er sich ein wenig von dem Mann fort. Sein Kopf hatte die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen und er schaute Snape beschämt und unsicher an. Aus dessen Miene war nicht abzulesen, was er empfand, doch als Harry ihm in die Augen schaute, verlor er sich in diesen schwarzen Obsidianen. Snape ging es nicht anders. Die smaragdgrünen Augen hatten ihn gefangen genommen, mit all den Emotionen, die sich im Moment ausstrahlten. Langsam, beinahe unmerklich, bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu und als sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, ging plötzlich die Bürotür auf und Dumbledore trat ein. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf stürmte Harry schnell an ihm vorbei aus dem Büro. Heute konnte Snape erzählen, was sie gesehen hatten.

_A/N: eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht, dass Dumbledore jetzt hier auftaucht, aber er hat mich bestochen, weil er heute auch noch mal in dem Chap auftauchen wollte Zitronenbonbon lutsch Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen_

_B/N: Ganz schön gemeine Kiste ) Deine Muse verleitet Dich ja zu Schandtaten! ;-) _


	25. Chapter 25

danke für eure kommis... ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen

beta SnapesWife

oooooooooo_  
_

_25. Küss mich_

Dumbledore sah Harry mit einer Spur Belustigung nach, ehe er seine freudig funkelnden Augen wieder zu Severus richtete. „Ihr seid aber heute früh fertig", schmunzelte er, ehe er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch begab. „Habe ich euch gerade bei irgendetwas gestört?", frage er beinahe beiläufig, während er sich setzte.

„Nein", antwortet Snape gereizt. Warum zum Teufel konnte der alte Mann nicht einmal seine Klappe halten? War das denn zu viel verlangt? Nur ein einziges, winzig kleines Mal? Die ganze Sache war schon so verwirrend genug gewesen. Hätte er Harry wirklich geküsst, wenn Dumbledore nicht hineingeplatzt wäre? War Dumbledore vielleicht nur hereingeplatzt um zu verhindern, dass das passierte? Snape schnaubte. Wenn der Direktor etwas davon gewusst hätte, hätte er mit Sicherheit durch einen Zauber noch romantische Musik ertönen lassen und überall um sie wären kleine Elfen herumgeflogen.

„Kannst du mir erzählen, was ihr gesehen habt?", fragte Dumbledore und riss Snape damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nichts relevantes", antwortete der Tränkemeister ruhig. „Nur eine Beziehungstragödie erster Klasse. Aber ich will dich natürlich nicht beunruhigen, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Die beiden Verliebten sind glücklich wie eh und je."

„Du klingst ein wenig verärgert. Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Dumbledore fürsorglich. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?"

„Albus, ich danke dir natürlich für dein überaus freundliches Angebot und der damit zusammenhängenden Anteilnahme, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Dein Auftauchen hat verhindert, dass ich einen großen Fehler begehe. Alles ist also gut", antwortete Snape spöttisch.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass da nichts ist?", fragte Albus hoffnungsvoll weiter, wofür er sich einen tödlichen Blick des Tränkemeisters einfing.

„Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen", begann er daraufhin einfach. „Als ich noch eine ganze Ecke jünger war, ich muss so in deinem Alter gewesen sein, habe ich hier ein junges Mädchen unterrichtet. Sie war etwa wie so alt wie Harry jetzt, als ich bemerkt habe, dass ich viel mehr für sie empfinde, als gut für mich, als ihr Lehrer, gewesen war. Und obwohl sie auch Interesse an mir gezeigt hat, habe ich mich natürlich an die Regeln gehalten und die Finger von ihr gelassen."

„Wie rührend", schnarrte Snape gereizt. „Kommt da noch etwas oder habe ich das Glück, dass diese traurige Geschichte damit auch schon zu Ende ist?"

Dumbledore überging diesen Kommentar von seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor einfach. „Jedenfalls hatte ich mir geschworen, ihr nach ihrem Abschluss von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, doch leider kam es nicht dazu. Sie ging einfach fort, um eine Ausbildung zu beginnen und ich habe sie erst Jahre später wieder getroffen, doch da war es zu spät und sie bereits verheiratet. Ich frage mich manchmal noch heute, wie alles gekommen wäre, wenn ich damals einfach auf mein Herz gehört hätte."

„Oh weiser Albus. Ich frage mich, was du mir mit dieser absolut furchtbaren Geschichte sagen willst", seufzte Snape theatralisch.

„Es ist erfreulich, dass du mich danach fragst", antwortete der Direktor ungerührt. „Ich will dir damit sagen, dass es manchmal wichtiger ist auf sein Herz zu hören, als sich an Regeln zu halten."

„Aber was wäre, wenn du damals auf dein Herz gehört hättest und sich herausgestellt hätte, dass das der größte Fehler deines Lebens ist?", fragte Snape. „Was, wenn sie sich zu einer tyrannischen Hexe gewandelt hätte und du alles verloren hättest, was du dir all die Jahre mühsam aufgebaut hattest."

„Oh, die Liebe ist immer ein Risiko, Severus. Vielleicht würden wir heute noch glücklich zusammen leben, wenn ich damals den Mut aufgebracht hätte, mich über die Regeln hinwegzusetzen."

Snape nickte und ging dann zur Tür. Davor drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Vielleicht sollte ich Minerva von dieser rührseligen Geschichte erzählen. Ich denke, sie wird sie sehr interessant finden, denn ich glaube mich zu erinnern, wie du einmal erwähnt hast, dass ihr schon damals sehr eng miteinander befreundet wart. Ja, ich denke, sie würde das wirklich sehr interessant finden", sagte er. Zurück ließ er einen geschockten alten Mann, der vor Schreck sein Zitronenbonbon verschluckte.

oooooooooo

Den Rest des Tages hatte sich Snape in seinen Räumen versteckt. Nein, natürlich nicht versteckt. Eine Menge Arbeit war liegengeblieben und die holte er nun gewissenhaft nach. Dumbledores Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Was hatte sich der Mann nur dabei gedacht, ihm so eine Geschichte zu erzählen? Pah, das war ja lächerlich. Er verdrängte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich wieder den absolut stümperhaften Aufsätzen, die vor ihm lagen.

Erst am nächsten Morgen verließ er sein Quartier wieder, um sich zum Frühstück zu begeben. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und schaute kurz hinüber zu Dumbledore. Täuschte er sich, oder war der alte Mann blasser als sonst. Etwas besser gelaunt griff er nach dem Kaffee und goss sich eine große Tasse ein. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen und blieb an zwei smaragdgrünen Augen hängen, die ihn verstohlen musterten. Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten abrupt in die Höhe, was das Gesicht des anderen um die Augen herum rot anlaufen ließ. Merlin, diese Reaktion brachte ihn doch glatt zum Schmunzeln. Der Kleine war schon niedlich. Moment, natürlich nicht niedlich. Er meinte unschuldig und süß. Snape verdrehte die Augen. War irgendetwas in dem Kaffee? Schnell schob er die Tasse von sich und schaute Dumbledore noch einmal scharf an, doch der unterhielt sich gerade mit Minerva und bemerkte es nicht.

Der Vormittagsunterricht verlief recht zufriedenstellend. Es waren keine Kessel explodiert und die meisten Häuser hatten etwa dreißig Punkte verloren. Also alles in allem, war es wirklich fantastisch gelaufen. Dann kamen die ersten beiden Stunden des Nachmittagsunterrichts, die Sechstklässler Gryffindor/Slytherin. Schon als die Meute in sein Klassenzimmer getreten war, hatten seine Augen kurz die Harrys getroffen, was diesen wieder prompt die Farbe eine Tomate hatte annehmen lassen, ehe er den Kopf senkte und sich im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers einen Platz gesucht hatte.

Snape begann seinen Unterricht mit der Erklärung des Trankes, den sie heute brauen sollten, ehe er seinen Schülern befahl die notwendigen Zutaten zu holen. Dann setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schaute dabei zu, wie sich die Schüler an die Arbeit machten. Sein Blick glitt durch die Reihen der Slytherins. Hier brauchte er sich keine großen Sorgen zu machen. Noch nie hatte es einer von ihnen geschafft, seinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen und das sollte schon was heißen, wenn man bedachte, dass Crabbe und Goyle unter ihnen waren. Doch die beiden schienen ein gewisses Talent mitzubringen, was Snape am Anfang doch etwas gewundert hatte.

Bei den Gryffindors hingegen war Vorsicht angesagt. Immerhin arbeitete an einem der Kessel Neville Longbottom und der konnte ausnahmslos jeden Trank mit Leichtigkeit zur Explosion bringen. Sein Blick blieb jedoch nicht an diesem Gryffindor hängen, sondern an dem kleinen, zierlichen Schwarzhaarigen mit den verstrubbelten Haaren. Himmelherrschaftszeiten nochmal, was machte der Junge da? Snape wurde ganz anders. Harry stand vor seinem Kessel und rührte konzentriert darin herum. Er hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und leckte dann plötzlich mit seiner Zunge darüber, als wolle er sich entschuldigen, dass er sie so malträtiert hatte. Wusste Harry eigentlich, wie verboten gut das aussah? Snape gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige. Was sollten denn diese Gedanken. Es musste eindeutig etwas in seinem Kaffee gewesen sein. Und warum, um alles in der Welt, musste er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder an Dumbledores Worte denken?

Snape war klar, dass er sich jetzt dringend ablenken musste. Es war Zeit, ein paar Gryffindors fertig zu machen. Er stand auf und begann seinen Rundgang. Bei den Slytherins hatte er, wie üblich, nichts auszusetzen. Patil und Brown hatten bisher auch ohne Fehler gearbeitet. In Grangers Kessel brauchte er erst gar nicht zu schauen. Sie würde mit Sicherheit keinen Fehler machen. Erst vor Weasleys Kessel blieb er stehen. „Was soll das werden, Weasley?", fragte er scharf, was den Rothaarigen ein wenig zusammenzucken ließ. „Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, was für einen Trank Sie da brauen? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass irgendwo in dem Rezept stand, dass er dieses Gelb annehmen muss. Das sind zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie werden noch einmal von vorn beginnen", fügte er hinzu und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war Weasleys Kessel leer.

Als nächstes blieb er vor Harrys Kessel stehen und schaute hinein. Das Grün, das der Trank angenommen hatte, war zwar nicht so intensiv, wie es hätte sein sollen, aber es war ganz okay und so sagte er nichts. Harry schaute ihn nicht an und arbeitete weiter an den nächsten Zutaten für den Trank, als er sich umdrehte und in Longbottoms Richtung sah. Der Junge schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinen Kessel, aus dem ungewöhnlicher, roter Schaum quoll. Verdammt, er hatte nicht genug aufgepasst, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, ehe er plötzlich ein „Alle in Deckung" von Harry hörte, ehe er zu Boden gerissen wurde. Keine zwei Sekunden später war nur noch ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm zu hören, als der Trank explodierte und sich violetter Qualm im ganzen Klassenzimmer ausbreitete.

Snape brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als er bemerkte, dass er relativ weich lag, dafür dass er zu Boden gerissen wurde. Er schaute nach unten und blickte direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Retters, der ein wenig schwer atmete. Er war mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf den Jungen gefallen, was diesem wohl die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst hatte. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es daran lag, dass Harry so schwer atmete. Schnell sprang er auf und öffnete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Fenster, die am oberen Rand der Kerkerwände zu finden waren, damit der Qualm abziehen konnte. Er selbst konnte spüren, dass dieser unangenehme Auswirkungen hatte, denn seine ganze Haut begann zu jucken.

„Alle raus hier und warten Sie vor der Tür!", brüllte er. Sofort stürmten alle Schüler zur Tür, nur Harry blieb liegen. „Ich… ich habe… habe mir irgendwie… mein… mein Bein verdreht, als Sie… auf mich gefallen sind", keuchte er.

Snape schaute ihn an und bemerkte, dass die Haut des Jungen mittlerweile krebsrot war und sich überall Pusteln bildeten. Ein Blick auf seine Hände verriet ihm, dass er nicht viel besser aussah. Sie mussten hier raus, ehe sie dem Qualm noch länger ausgesetzt waren. Er bückte sich und hob den leichten Gryffindor hoch, um zusammen mit ihm zum Ausgang zu eilen.

Draußen warteten schon die anderen Schüler und alle waren mehr oder weniger rot und kratzten sich. Ohne zu zögern, legte Snape Harry vorsichtig auf dem Fußboden ab, beschwor seinen Patronus herauf und schickte ihn mit der Nachricht, dass er Hilfe bräuchte, zu dem Direktor. Dumbledore kam nur Minuten später mit den anderen Lehrern und einigen Schülern der siebten Klasse zu ihnen. Schnell hatte sich jeder einen der Verletzten geschnappt und brachte ihn nach oben zur Krankenstation. Snape selbst nahm Harry wieder auf und lief mit ihm ebenfalls los.

Für mehrere Stunden herrschte auf der Krankenstation ein heilloses Durcheinander, ehe alle Schüler versorgt und wieder entlassen worden waren. Nur Harry hatte wegen seines Beines auf der Krankenstation bleiben müssen und Snape sah ihm an, wie sehr er das hasste. Er selbst hatte sich erst zum Schluss behandeln lassen, nachdem alle Schüler versorgt waren. Er sollte noch fünf Minuten warten, ehe er gehen konnte und Snape hatte in all den Jahren gelernt, auf die Medihexe zu hören, wenn sie ihm so einen Befehl gab. Sie war mittlerweile in ihrem Büro, um dort die Akten zu aktualisieren.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich schon wieder eine Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen muss", hörte er Harry fluchen.

„Das kommt nun mal davon, dass du immer den Helden spielen musst", erwiderte Snape.

„Das nächste Mal kann ich ja einfach zusehen, wie Nevilles Trank dich verbrüht", schmollte der Gryffindor und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Es wurmt dich, dass ich dich davor gerettet habe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich es nicht, in der Schuld eines Schülers zu stehen", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee, wie du das wieder gut machen könntest. Dann könntest du wieder beruhigt schlafen", sagte Harry mit einem Glitzern in seinen Augen, das Snape eigentlich davor warnen sollte zu fragen, was Harry wollte.

Trotzdem war das nächste was er sagte: „Und wie kann ich das tun?"

„Küss mich", erwiderte Harry, wobei er gleichzeitig wieder einen hochroten Kopf bekam.

„Bitte was?", fragte Snape entsetzt.

„Küss mich, nur einmal. Ich meine nicht so einen Kuss wie vor Halloween, sondern einen richtigen Kuss. Ich möchte nur einmal selbst fühlen, wie es ist, dich richtig zu küssen", sagte Harry.

Snape konnte Hoffnung in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen sehen und überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte. Na ja, so schlimm konnte es ja nicht sein, den Junge zu küssen und er stünde dann auch nicht mehr in dessen Schuld. Ach, was sollte das überhaupt. Die Wahrheit war, dass er den Kleinen auch küssen wollte und so konnte er es tun, ohne dass daraus gleich eine Verpflichtung entstand. Schließlich würde Harry denken, dass er es nur für ihn tat. Langsam setze er sich auf das Bett. Harry setzte sich auf und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und dann, genauso langsam wie in Dumbledores Büro näherten sich ihre Köpfe. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, verharrten beide kurz, ehe sie auch den letzten Abstand überwanden.

Als Harrys Lippen seine eigenen berührten, ging ein wohliger Schauer durch den Körper des Tränkemeisters. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, das Severus so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Seine Hand kam herauf und schlang sich um den Nacken des Gryffindors, ehe er seinen Mund leicht öffnete und mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen strich. Harry stöhnte leicht, als er seinen Mund öffnete und dem anderen so Zugang gewährte und als sich ihre Zungen endlich berührten, explodierte ein Feuerwerk in Severus. Dieser Kuss war berauschend und erst nach einer, wie es ihm vorkam, endlosen Zeit, löste sie sich schwer atmend voneinander. Harrys Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und seine Wangen zierte ein leichtes Rot und Snape konnte nicht anders, als die Lippen des Gryffindors erneut in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Sanft strich seine Hand die Seite des Jungen entlang, während seine Zunge hemmungslos den Mund des Kleineren plünderte. Erneut schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe sie sich voneinander lösten und Snape sich ein wenig zurückzog. Ein Räuspern ließ sie beide herumfahren. Dort stand, wie immer zum unpassendsten Zeitpunkt, Dumbledore. „Severus, wenn dich Poppy dann gehen lässt, würde ich dich gerne in meinem Büro sprechen. Ich würde gerne erfahren, was genau heute diesen Unfall verursacht hat", schmunzelte der alte Mann, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit einem „Gute Besserung, Harry" verschwand.


	26. Chapter 26

habe heute wenig zeit, dehalb möchte ich mich nur kurz für eure kommis bedanken und euch viel spaß beim lesen wünschen

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_26. Schicksalsschlag_

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte nach dem Kuss gestern einen wundervollen Traum gehabt und seufzte zufrieden auf. Und was für ein Traum das gewesen war. Harry wurde ein wenig rot bei dem Gedanken, ehe er bemerkte, dass dieser Traum auch Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Gerade wollte er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als auch schon Madame Pomfrey herein gewuselt kam.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte sie fröhlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er knallrot wurde, nickte aber und riss dann entsetzt die Augen auf, als die Medihexe seine Decke zurückschlug, um sich sei Bein noch einmal ansehen zu können. Beschämt schlug er sich die Hände vors Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass Madame Pomfrey irgendwie schimpfen würde. Die Medihexe aber zog nur leicht seine Hände vom Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. „Es gibt nichts wofür du dich zu schämen brauchst, Harry. Das ist nun mal gerade in deinem Alter normal und auch nicht zum ersten Mal passiert", lächelte sie ihn an, doch irgendwie schafften es diese Worte nicht, dass Harrys Kopf wieder eine normale Farbe annahm.

Die Medihexe säuberte Harry mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes und machte sich dann daran, sein Bein zu untersuchen. Zehn Minuten später durfte Harry dann auch aufstehen und die Krankenstation verlassen.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es, dass du dieses Jahr nicht mehr hier her kommen musst?", fragte Madam Pomfrey neckend, um die Peinlichkeit von zuvor zu vertreiben. „Glaubst du, du schaffst es, eineinhalb Monate von hier weg zu bleiben?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ehe er zum Frühstück hinunter in die Große Halle ging.

Sein Blick, als er dort ankam, glitt sofort zum Lehrertisch, an dem unter anderem auch Snape bereits saß. Der sah ihn kurz an, so dass Harry automatisch lächeln musste, doch Snape behielt sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich schlagartig. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass Snape auf ihn zueilen und ihm seine unendliche Liebe gestehen würde? Harry wurde sich mit einem Mal bewusst, dass Snape ihn nur geküsst hatte, weil er selbst ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Tränkemeister ab und ging zu seinem Haustisch, an dem Ron und Hermine bereits auf ihn warteten.

Der Rest der Woche verlief recht ereignislos. Hermine hatte ihn ein paar Mal gefragt, ob ihn etwas bedrücke, doch Harry verneinte dies jedes Mal. Er hatte den beiden nicht von dem Kuss erzählt. Das ging die beiden einfach nichts an, sondern war vielmehr eine Sache zwischen Snape und ihm. Trotz dem es draußen schon sehr kalt war, war er immer wieder zu seinem Platz am See gegangen, um dort in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Der Kuss war fantastisch gewesen und nun war er sich ganz sicher, dass er den Mann aus tiefstem Herzen liebte. Doch es war lächerlich zu glauben, dass Snape sich wirklich auch für ihn interessieren würde. Schließlich war der ein gestandener Mann und er gerade mal sechszehn, nicht zu vergessen, Snapes Hass auf seinen Vater. Nein, das Snape ihn die ganze Woche ignoriert hatte, zeigte doch nur, dass er den Kuss nicht wirklich gewollt hatte. Harry kam sich selbst dumm dabei vor, den Mann darum gebeten zu haben und er nahm sich felsenfest vor, Snape nicht noch einmal darum zu bitten.

oooooooooo

Am Freitagabend erledigte Harry alle anfallenden Hausaufgaben, schließlich wusste er ja nicht, ob er in den nächsten beiden Tagen die Zeit finden würde, das zu tun. Die Erinnerungen hatten sie Angewohnheit, unterschiedlich lang zu dauern, so dass man nie wusste, ob man noch die Zeit für etwas anderes finden würde. Harry brauchte bis weit nach Mitternacht, um mit allem fertig zu werden und stand dementsprechend am nächsten Morgen müde vor Dumbledores Büro. Er gähnte, als er sich auf seinen Platz fallen ließ und griff nach Snapes Händen, nachdem er den Trank hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

_Vin und Severus hatten diesen Morgen bereits äußerst produktiv verbracht. Nachdem er von seinem Freund mit ein paar atemberaubenden Küssen geweckt worden war und sie danach joggen gegangen waren, saß Vin nun hungrig am Frühstückstisch und unterhielt sich ausgelassen mit Lily, während Severus still neben ihm saß und an seinem Kaffee nippte. Severus schien eine gewisse Leidenschaft für dieses Getränk zu entwickeln, was Vin einfach nur schmunzeln ließ._

_Diesen Teil des Tages liebte er im Moment besonders. In wenigen Wochen würden die Abschlussprüfungen beginnen und so waren alle, sobald der Unterricht beendet war, damit beschäftigt zu lernen. Nur in diesen frühen Morgenstunden erlaubten sich alle etwas Ruhe, um etwas zu unternehmen oder sich mal nicht über den zu lernenden Stoff zu unterhalten. Ein wenig fühlte sich Vin beobachtet und schaute sich deshalb um. Vom Tisch der Slytherins blickten ihn ein Paar sturmgraue Augen durchdringend an. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten, dachte sich Vin, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er abgelenkt, als die Eulen mit der morgendlichen Post in die Große Halle geflogen kamen. Severus erhielt, wie jeden Morgen, seinen Tagespropheten und auch vor Vin landete eine große, majestätische Eule, die ihm elegant ihr Bein entgegenhielt, damit er den Brief von ihrem Bein abbinden konnte._

_Severus war bereits in seine Zeitung vertieft und Lily hatte sich zu James hinübergebeugt, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, so dass Vin ungestört seinen Brief öffnen konnte. Er schien vom Ministerium zu kommen und er wunderte sich, was es damit wohl auf sich hatte. Langsam entfaltete er den Brief und begann dann, ihn zu lesen._

‚_Sehr geehrter Mister Hallwood,_

_leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass ihre Großeltern heute morgen tot in ihrem Zuhause aufgefunden worden. Wie es aussieht, wurden sie Opfer eines Anschlages._

_Wir möchten Ihnen auf diese Weise unsere aufrichtige Anteilnahme an Ihrem Verlust ausdrücken und Ihnen versichern, dass wir alles tun werden, um dieses Verbrechen aufzuklären._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Melissa Nupkin'_

_Ungläubig las Vin den Brief noch einmal. Seine Hände zitterten und es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, was er da las. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Er hatte bereits seine Eltern verloren. Seine Großeltern waren liebvolle Menschen, die mit Sicherheit niemanden zum Feind hatte. Warum sollte sie also jemand angreifen? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn! Das Ministerium musste sich irgendwie geirrt haben. Es war einfach ausgeschlossen, dass seine Großeltern tot waren. Er schaute zu Severus, doch der war noch immer in die Zeitung vertieft. Vin öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort verließ ihn. Es wollte ihm einfach kein Satz einfallen, den er nun artikulieren konnte. _

_Sein Blick glitt verstört durch die Halle und blieb erneut an den silbergrauen Augen hängen, doch diesmal schaute Lucius keineswegs ausdruckslos. Entsetzt starrte Vin in dessen Gesicht, welches nun ein gehässiges Grinsen zierte. Vin wurde blass und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Lucius wusste es. Aber woher sollte er das wissen, es sei denn, dass er… Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Lucius war ein Schüler wie er selbst. Trotzdem schien er zweifellos zu wissen, was los war. _

_Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Dumbledore zu ihm kam, der einen ähnlichen Brief wie er selbst in der Hand hielt, doch das war ihm egal. Irgendwie drehte sich alles um ihn und in seinem Kopf wiederholte sich immer wieder der Satz: Er weiß es. Waren seine Großeltern also nur wegen ihm gestorben? Weil er sich nicht von Severus fern gehalten hatte, wie Lucius es gewollt hatte? Immer noch drehte sich alles und Vin konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. _

_Dumbledores Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, so dass Vin erschrocken zusammenfuhr und endlich konnte er wieder klare Gedanken fassen und die waren nur geprägt von einem: unendlicher Wut. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab sprang er auf und schon im nächsten Moment flog Lucius mit einem Aufschrei gegen die nächste Wand. Doch das war Vin keineswegs genug. Er wollte Lucius leiden sehen und so hob er seinen Zauberstab, um den nächsten Fluch zu sprechen. Er kam nicht mehr dazu. Er konnte noch hören, wie Dumbledore einen Zauber sprach und im nächsten Moment brach er bewusstlos zusammen._

_Erst auf der Krankenstation kam Vin wieder zu sich. Er hörte laute Stimmen. So, wie es sich anhörte, versuchte die Krankenschwester einen ziemlich wütenden Severus aus dem Raum zu schicken, was dieser absolut ablehnte._

„_Mister Snape, wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort verschwinden, werde ich Ihrem Haus Punkte abziehen und Ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben. Mister Hallwood braucht Ruhe", schimpfte sie._

„_Und wenn Sie mir Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des Jahres geben, ich werde nicht gehen", knurrte der Langhaarige._

„_Lass ihn hier bleiben", hörte er Dumbledore sagen, der soeben die Krankenstation betreten hatte. „Ich glaube, dass Mister Hallwood Mister Snape gerne in seiner Nähe hätte."_

_Vin hörte, wie sich Schritte seinem Bett näherten und schlug die Augen auf. Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu, ehe seine Miene wieder ernst wurde. „Ich möchte Ihnen mein aufrichtiges Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust ausdrücken", sagte er._

_Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Vin daran, weshalb er eigentlich auf der Krankenstation lag und er spürte, wie die ersten Tränen in seine Augen traten. Severus kam herüber gerauscht und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sofort schlang Vin seine Arme um seinen Freund und begann heftig zu schluchzen, während ihm Severus beruhigend über den Rücken strich._

_Es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe Vin sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. Trotzdem ließ Severus ihn nicht los und Vin war ihm extrem dankbar dafür. Er wusste, wie schwer es seinem Freund fallen musste, so vor dem Direktor zu sitzen und trotzdem war er für ihn da. Kurz flackerte der Gedanke auf, dass sie beide nicht hier wären, wenn er sich von Severus fern gehalten hätte, doch sofort verbannte er den Gedanken wieder. Der Langhaarige konnte nichts für diese Situation und Vin wusste das auch._

„_Er hat es gewusst", flüsterte er leise in das Ohr seines Freundes. „Lucius hat es gewusst."_

„_Darf ich fragen, wie Sie darauf kommen?", fragte Dumbledore, dem dies wohl nicht entgangen war._

„_Ich konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen. Er sah zufrieden aus, als er mich beobachtet hat", wisperte Vin, worauf sich Severus' Griff um ihn noch verstärkte._

„_Nun, das erklärt zumindest, warum Sie ihn angegriffen haben. Ich werde mit Mister Malfoy sprechen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und erhob sich. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich einen Traumlosschlaftrank geben lassen und sich etwas ausruhen. Ich werde nachher noch einmal nach Ihnen sehen. Mister Snape, Sie können hier bleiben, wenn Sie wollen. Ich werde mit Ihren Lehrern sprechen."_

_Kaum war Dumbledore gegangen, kam auch schon die Krankenschwester hinüber. „Bitte trinken Sie das", sagte sie und reichte ihm eine Phiole. Vin löste sich von Severus und nahm sie dankbar entgegen. Ihm war jetzt alles recht, was ihn vom Nachdenken abhielt. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, trank er den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens leer und legte sich dann zurück. Beinahe sofort konnte er spüren, wie seine Augen daraufhin zufielen._

Harry kam wieder zu sich und sah seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor durchdringend an. Er machte keine Anstalten, die Hände loszulassen und auch Snape schien dies nicht zu wollen.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Snape.

„Es geht schon. Sie waren ja nicht meine Großeltern", antwortete Harry.

Snape nickte leicht und ließ dann seine Hände los und Harry begann Dumbledore von dem zu erzählen, was sie gesehen hatten. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihn das alles sehr mitnahm, doch Harry hielt sich tapfer.

„Danke Harry. Du kannst dann gehen", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er geendet hatte. „Du auch, Severus", fügte er hinzu.

Beide nickten und verließen dann gemeinsam das Büro des Direktors.

„War Lucius daran beteiligt?", fragte Harry, während sie sich von den Steinstufen nach unten bringen ließen.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich", nickte Snape. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass man etwas gegen ihn unternehmen konnte."

„Nein, wohl nicht. Dazu ist er zu schlau", stimmte Harry zu. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt von Snape in die Arme nehmen lassen, um sich wieder so geborgen zu fühlen, wie Vin sich in Severus' Umarmung gefühlt hatte, doch er wusste, dass der Mann das nicht zulassen würde. So ging er, nachdem sie den Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro passiert hatten, in Richtung seines Turmes zurück, während Snape sich in seine Räume begab.


	27. Chapter 27

hallo ihr lieben…

ich freue mich, euch dieses chap heute präsentieren zu können und ich hoffe, dass ihr es echt mögen werdet… ich danke euch wie immer für eure kommis

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_27. Entscheidungen_

Am nächsten morgen, pünktlich um neun, erschien Harry wieder in Dumbledores Büro und schon kurz darauf tauchte er mit Snape in eine neue Erinnerung ein.

_Vin saß am See und schaute gedankenverloren hinaus auf das ruhige Wasser. Viele hatten es so wie er gemacht und überall auf den Gründen Hogwarts waren kleine Gruppen von Schülern zu sehen, die den herrlichen Sommertag genossen. Viele Schüler seiner Klassenstufe genossen, wie er selbst, das Ende der Prüfungen. Vin hatte in den letzten Monaten viel mit Severus und Lily zusammen gelernt und war sich ziemlich sicher, ein gutes Ergebnis erreicht zu haben. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt in Zaubertränke, aber er war sich sicher, dass er auch in diesem Fach bestanden hatte._

_Severus war in der Zeit, nachdem seine Großeltern ermordet worden waren, eine große Stütze gewesen. Vin wusste nicht, wie sein Freund das machte, doch er war immer da, wenn er mit ihm reden wollte und ließ ihn in Ruhe, wenn er einfach für sich allein sein musste. Er war der Halt gewesen, den er so dringend gebraucht hatte, nachdem von seiner Familie niemand mehr übrig geblieben war. Seine Freundschaft zu Lily hatte sich ebenfalls verstärkt. Oft konnte man die beiden bis spät in die Nacht vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum finden, wo die beiden Schach spielten, redeten, oder einfach nur beisammen saßen. Ihre Freundschaft hatte letztendlich auch dazu geführt, dass Severus und James sich mittlerweile wirklich besser verstanden und sich sogar eine vorsichtige Freundschaft zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte._

_Vin ließ seinen Blick über die Wiesen streifen und entdeckte ganz in der Nähe Lucius und seine Freunde. Die letzten Monate hatte der sich erheblich zurückgehalten und Severus und ihn selbst in Ruhe gelassen. Merkwürdigerweise hatten den Blonden kurz nach dem Tod von Vins Großeltern merkwürdige Schmerzen geplagt, die ihn für drei Wochen auf der Krankenstation festgehalten hatten. So lange hatte es gedauert, bis sich herausgestellt hatte, dass irgendjemand ihm einen seltenen Zaubertrank in seinen Kürbissaft gemischt hatte und man ein entsprechendes Gegenmittel gefunden hatte. Vin hatte Severus nie gefragt, ob er etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte, doch dessen zufriedenes Gesicht, als Lucius mitten in der Großen Halle zusammengebrochen war, sprach Bände. James hatte ein ebenso zufriedenes Gesicht gehabt, was Vin vermuten ließ, dass die beiden zusammengearbeitet hatten, um es Lucius heimzuzahlen._

_Vin seufzte, wenn er daran dachte, dass die Schule in einer Woche zu Ende sein würde. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wo genau er hingehen sollte, wenn die Ferien beginnen würden. In das Haus seine Großeltern hatte er nicht zurück gewollt und zu Severus' Vater konnten sie auch nicht gehen. Für ihn hatte festgestanden, dass er sich ein eigenes Haus kaufen würde, in das er mit Severus einziehen würde. Vin wusste, dass das für den Langhaarigen nicht besonders einfach war, da er keine einzige Gallone dazu beitragen konnte, da er seinen Vater schlecht darum bitten konnte. Vin hingegen besaß genug Geld, hatte er doch das Vermögen seiner Eltern und seiner Großeltern geerbt. _

_Zunächst wollten beide in ein Hotel ziehen, bis sie ein geeignetes Haus gefunden hatten. Im Herbst würde Severus mit seinem Studium in Zaubertränke beginnen, während Vin eine Ausbildung als Auror antreten würde. Sie wollten die ihnen bis dahin verbleibende Zeit nutzen, um sich ihr Haus gemütlich einzurichten und einfach nur zusammen zu sein. _

„_Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte jemand hinter ihm und Vin lächelte, als er die samtene Stimme seines Freundes erkannte. Er rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und lächelte Severus an, als dieser neben ihm Platz nahm und ihm einen kleinen Kuss gab._

„_Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen.", sagte Vin verträumt. „In den letzten beiden Jahren ist soviel passiert, aber ich habe hier etwas gefunden, das mich all die schlimmen Dinge vergessen lässt."_

„_Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, ist das?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue._

„_Du", antwortete Vin einfach und schlang einen Arm um den Langhaarigen, um ihn leicht zu sich zu ziehen. „Du hast mir die Kraft gegeben, das alles durchzustehen. Du warst immer für mich da. Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt, Severus Snape. Ich liebe dich."_

„_Ich kann dich auch ganz gut leiden", erwiderte Severus mit einem Schmunzeln, wofür er sich von Vin einen leichten Schlag auf die Oberschenkel einfing. „Nein, im Ernst. Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, nicht wahr?"_

_Vin nickte. „Natürlich weiß ich das, aber es ist natürlich schöner, es von dir zu hören!", sagte er. Am liebsten hätte er den Langhaarigen jetzt zu sich gezogen und ihn geküsst, doch Vin wusste, dass Severus es nicht mochte, wenn sie das in der Öffentlichkeit taten. Daher begnügte er sich damit, seinem Freund sanft über den Oberschenkel zu streicheln. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass wir tatsächlich zusammenziehen werden", fügte er hinzu._

„_Ich kann das auch nicht fassen, wenn man bedenkt, was für einen fürchterlichen Ordnungssinn du hast", erwiderte Severus. _

„_Hey, willst du mich heute ärgern? So unordentlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir uns ja zwei getrennte Zimmer nehmen. Dann hat jeder sein eigenes Reich und du musst dich nicht aufregen."_

„_Das könnte dir so passen. Ich glaube, ich könnte gar nicht mehr allein in einem Bett schlafen. Ich würde es vermissen, dass du mir die Decke klaust", schmunzelte Severus._

„_Es ist mir auch viel lieber, wenn du nachts bei mir bist", lächelte Vin._

„_Ich wusste es doch, du kannst ohne mich nicht mehr leben", sagte Severus triumphierend. „Wenn wir nun schon zusammen ziehen, wie wäre es, wenn wir unsere Beziehung legalisieren?"_

_Vin löste sich überrascht von ihm und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, ehe sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. „Severus Snape, wenn das gerade ein Antrag war, dann war das wohl der unromantischte, von dem ich je gehört habe!", schimpfte er._

„_Nichts desto trotz, war es einer", entgegnete Severus ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn du nicht vor zwei Jahren hier nach Hogwarts gekommen wärst, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es sich wirklich zum besseren gewandt hat. Ich habe erkannt, wie Lucius wirklich ist, dass er nicht mein Freund ist. Du bist der erste Mensch, dem ich bedingungslos vertraue und den ich liebe. Dass ich mit James befreundet bin, ist wohl der ultimative Beweis dafür. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens ohne dich zu verbringen und deshalb, Vin Hallwood, würde ich mich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn du meinen Antrag annehmen würdest. War das jetzt besser?"_

„_Viel besser!", antwortete Vin._

„_Und was sagst du nun dazu?", fragte Severus weiter._

_Im nächsten Moment schlang Vin seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes, wobei er so eifrig war, dass sie beide von dem Stein, auf dem sie saßen, herunterfielen. Severus lag nun unter ihm, während Vin ihn noch immer umarmte. „Ja!", hauchte er glücklich und schon im nächsten Moment küsste er den Langhaarigen leidenschaftlich. Severus' Arme legten sich nun um ihn, als er den Kuss mit ebenso großer Leidenschaft erwiderte._

oooooooooo

Snape war wieder in seinen Räumen. Es war noch früh am Nachmittag und eigentlich hätte er auch noch einiges zu tun gehabt, aber irgendwie ließ ihn das, was sie vorhin gesehen hatten nicht in Ruhe. Es war genau ein Satz, der ihn so nachdenklich hatte werden lassen. _Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn du nicht vor zwei Jahren hier nach Hogwarts gekommen wärst._ Er schnaubte. Diese Frage könnte er seinem jüngeren Ich mit Leichtigkeit beantworten.

Er beneidete diesen Severus darum, was er hatte. Als er damals seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war er schon zweimal auf den Dunklen Lord getroffen und sollte bald ein Todesser werden. Das alles blieb diesem anderen Severus erspart.

Erstaunlich war, dass nicht nur er so nachdenklich war, als er in Dumbledores Büro aus der Erinnerung zurückgekehrt war, sondern auch Harry traurig gewirkt hatte. Er selbst konnte nicht einordnen, warum dem so war und am liebsten hätte er auch versucht, es herauszufinden, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun. Harry hatte ganz ruhig und in ein paar knappen Worten erzählt, was sie gesehen hatten, ehe sie beide vor etwa drei Stunden das Büro verlassen hatten und in unterschiedliche Richtungen davongegangen waren.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es leise an seine Tür klopfte. Na super, was wollte Dumbledore denn nun schon wieder von ihm? Jemand anderes als er würde sich an einem Sonntag nie hier her trauen, und wohl auch an keinem anderen Tag, es sei denn, ein Slytherin brauchte seine Hilfe. Kurz überlegte er, einfach nicht zu öffnen, doch er wusste, dass sich der Direktor auf keinen Fall einfach so abspeisen lassen würde. Missmutig ging er also zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck.

„Was ist?", blaffte er und sah dann, dass es keineswegs Dumbledore war, der vor seiner Tür stand, sondern ein gewisser, schwarzhaariger Gryffindor, der ihn nun etwas erschrocken anschaute.

Harrys Miene verschloss sich wieder, als er seinen ganzen Gryffindormut wieder zusammengesammelt hatte und den Tränkemeister nun entschlossen anschaute. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Professor", sagte er fest, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er auch ein klein wenig hoffnungsvoll klang.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, ließ ihn aber ein, ehe er zu seinem Sessel zurückging und sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm setzte. Harry blieb währenddessen unschlüssig an der Tür stehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es nicht klug, davon auszugehen, dass Snape wollte, dass er sich ebenfalls setzte. Unruhig knetete er seine Hände und wartete darauf, dass Snape ihn endlich aufforderte zu sprechen.

„Was gibt es denn nun so überaus Wichtiges, das ich den restlichen Tag nicht in Ruhe genießen kann?", fragte Snape recht gelangweilt.

„Ich möchte… Merlin nochmal, kannst du mich nicht wenigstens anschauen, wenn ich mit dir reden möchte?", sagte Harry.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu, das zu tun. Ich kann auch von hier exzellent hören.", entgegnete Snape ruhig.

„Gut, bitte, wenn du meinst", sagte Harry ein wenig wütend. Warum musste dieser Mann es einem nur immer so schwer machen? Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, dass er hier her gekommen war, aber nun war er hier und würde sagen, was er zu sagen hatte. „Ich habe viel über das nachgedacht, was wir heute in dieser Erinnerung gesehen haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir ging, aber du sahst so zufrieden dabei aus und glücklich und ich habe mich für dich gefreut. Ich weiß, dass ich für dich weit mehr empfinde, als ich dir sagen kann und ich denke, dass auch du mehr für mich empfindest, als du eingestehen möchtest."

„Und was bringt dich auf diese Idee?", fragte Snape.

„Der Kuss. Ich gebe zu, dass ich noch überhaupt keine Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet habe, wenn man mal davon absieht, was ich durch die Erinnerungen erlebe, aber ich kann sagen, dass er wunderschön und sehr gefühlvoll war, beinahe gefühlvoller als zwischen deinem jüngeren Ich und Vin."

„Darf ich daran erinnern, dass ich dich nur geküsst habe, weil du es so wolltest?", erwiderte Snape scharf.

„Das weiß ich. Allerdings hatte ich nur um den ersten Kuss gebeten. Der zweite Kuss war allein deine Entscheidung." Unsicher ging Harry auf Snape zu, bis er direkt hinter ihm stand und zaghaft eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter legte. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne deine Gefühle zugibst, aber ich möchte gern mit dir zusammen sein und ich denke, dass du das auch gerne möchtest, auch wenn du es dir selbst nicht eingestehen willst. Ich wollte es dir nur einfach machen, indem ich hier her gekommen bin und wenn ich mich mit all dem geirrt habe, dann sag es einfach und ich werde gehen. Ich möchte es einfach nur versucht haben, falls eine Chance besteht, dass du es zulässt."

Harry wartete still auf eine Reaktion von Snape, doch der Tränkemeister blieb einfach ohne eine Regung in seinem Sessel sitzen. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er auf eine Reaktion des älteren wartete. Sie blieb aus. Snape regte sich nicht und langsam ließ Harry dessen Schulter los. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich das alles wohl doch nur eingebildet hatte. Tapfer kämpfte er seine aufkommenden Tränen hinunter, ehe er sich umdrehte und langsam zur Tür ging.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie gestört habe, Professor", sagte er leise, ehe er aus dem Raum verschwand und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Kraftlos lehnte er sich gegen sie, um erst einmal in Ruhe durchatmen zu können. Er bedauerte es nicht, hier her gekommen zu sein, so sehr ihm auch Snapes Ablehnung schmerzte. Wenigsten wusste er jetzt, woran er war.

Trotzdem zitterte er am ganzen Körper, als er sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Alles was er jetzt noch tun wollte, war sich in seinem Bett zu verkriechen. Beinahe oben angekommen, wurde er auf einmal am Arm gepackt und in eine dunkle Nische gezerrt. Er war schon bereit sich zu wehren und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Du weißt schon, dass es gegen jede Schulregel verstoßen würde, wenn wir tatsächlich zusammen wären.", flüsterte Severus.

„Ich habe mir noch nie viel aus Regeln gemacht.", antwortete Harry ebenso leise, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues", erwiderte der Tränkemeister, ehe er sich zu einem scheuen Kuss nach vorne beugte. Seine Lippen berührten nur hauchzart die von Harry und ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlang der Gryffindor seine Arme um ihn und vertiefte den Kuss. Als Severus' Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr, öffnete Harry bereitwillig seinen Mund. Harry musste feststellen, dass er keineswegs ein solch begnadeter Küsser war wie Vin, denn schnell hatte Severus das Duell gewonnen und plünderte nun hemmungslos seinen Mund, aber das war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal. Severus hatte sich für ihn entschieden und allein das zählte. Er war ein Risiko eingegangen, als er hinunter in die Kerker gegangen war, um mit ihm zu reden, doch es hatte sich gelohnt, Gryffindormut sei Dank.


	28. Chapter 28

ha, ich habe heute auf meinen arzt gehört und mir einen ergometer gekauft, damit ich mein bein wieder trainieren kann, womit ich im übrigen gleichzeitig ausdrücken möchte, dass ich wieder ohne krücken durch die gegend humpel freu

da es aber immer etwas gibt, worüber man sich beschweren kann, will ich mal kund tun, dass der sitz dieses tollen trainigsgerätes verdammt hart ist aua, zumindest, wenn man da eine halbe stunde brav trainiert hat…

ich danke euch allen für das tolle feedback und meine lieben beta SnapesWife, wie immer für ihr mühe, die sie sich mit dem korrigieren macht…

zum kapitel kann ich nur sagen, nehmt es so hin (vielleicht hatte ich einen sonnenstich, als ich es geschrieben habe grins und wenn ich schon dabei bin, möchte ich euch auch gleich mal neugierig machen… wir nähern uns einen der höhepunkte der ff, der euch vielleicht schon verraten wird, was der zauber vom anfang so auf sich hatte… nur noch ein paar chaps freu

aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim lesen

winke winke

nerventod

oooooooooo

_28. Nachsitzen_

Harry und Severus hatten eine ganze Weile in der kleinen Nische gestanden und nicht voneinander lassen können. Harry konnte guten Gewissens behaupten, dass der Tränkemeister ihn besinnungslos geküsst hatte und als sie sich endlich voneinander getrennt hatten, war er mit einem dümmlichen, verträumten Grinsen in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Hach, was war das nur für ein herrlicher Tag gewesen?

Mit Sicherheit konnte man ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen, wie glücklich und zufrieden er war, doch Harry schaffte es einfach nicht, das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Hermine musterte ihren Freund kritisch, als er zu ihr und Ron hinüberkam, doch alles was Harry tun konnte war, ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken. Ihr Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich, bis sie auf einmal zu begreifen schien, warum Harry so lächelte.

„Nein!", sagte sie ungläubig. „Ist nicht dein Ernst."

Harry nickte mit leuchtenden Augen. „Doch!", strahlte er.

„Und wie hat er reagiert?", fragte die Braunhaarige nun.

„Er hat angefangen.", lächelte Harry verträumt.

Hermine riss die Augen auf, während Ron, ganz wie es seine Art war, ratlos und unwissend zwischen beiden hin und her schaute. „Von was, zum Teufel, redet ihr?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Snape hat Harry geküsst…", flüsterte ihm Hermine ins Ohr.

Die Farbe, die daraufhin Rons Gesicht annahm, konnte Harry nur als leicht grün einstufen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wirkte er so, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen, eine Tatsache, die Harry überhaupt nicht nett fand. Allerdings konnte das seiner guten Laune keinen Abbruch tun.

„Es war wunderschön…", seufzte er verträumt.

Hermine schmunzelte. Harry sah so glücklich wie noch nie aus, während Ron scheinbar noch grüner im Gesicht geworden war. Ihre beiden Freunde waren schon etwas ganz besonderes. Allerdings war an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel mit beiden anzufangen. Während Ron tapfer versuchte sein Essen bei sich zu halten und sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sein bester Freund es liebte von der grässlichen Fledermaus des Kerkers geküsst zu werden, schaute Harry die ganze Zeit in die Flammen des Kamins und lächelte.

oooooooooo

Harrys Träume waren diese Nacht äußerst angenehm gewesen und er erwachte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das auch noch nicht verschwunden war, als er mit Hermine und Ron zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kam. Automatisch huschte sein Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo Severus bereits auf seinem Platz saß und eine Tasse heißen Kaffee trank. Er schaute auf und zog elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben, worauf Harry seinen Blick senkte und zu seinem Tisch ging. Noch immer war das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und alles kribbelte noch von dem Blick, den Severus mit ihm getauscht hatte.

Herzhaft langte er zu und Hermine stellte zufrieden fest, dass wohl auch Ron seinen Schock von gestern Abend überwunden hatte, denn auch er stopfte sich bereits mit dem herzhaften Frühstück voll. Also Tischmanieren hatte der Rothaarige nun wirklich nicht, aber das wusste Hermine nun schon so lange, dass sie nichts mehr dazu sagte, sondern (widmete) sich stattdessen ihrem Essen widmete.

Mit vollen Bäuchen begaben sie sich gemeinsam zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Harrys Laune war noch immer so gut, dass nicht einmal die schleimspritzenden Krebbels, die Hagrid ihnen vorstellte, dazu bringen konnte, sein Lächeln zu verlieren. Die letzten beiden Stunden, die er heute haben würde, waren Zaubertränke und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, Severus endlich wieder aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

Als es dann endlich so weit war, stand er mit Ron und Hermine vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Severus sie einließ.

„Na Potter, warum grinst du den ganzen Tag schon so dämlich? Hat dich die kleine Weasley endlich rangelassen?", fragte Draco Malfoy und das ganze Geplapper, was in dem Gang geherrscht hatte verstummte, um einer neuen Auflage des nie enden wollenden Streites zwischen den beiden Erzrivalen mit verfolgen zu können.

„Rede nicht so von meiner Schwester!", brauste Ron auch sogleich auf. Er war wie immer sofort bereit, sich auf den Blonden zu stürzen, doch Harry und Hermine hielten ihn fest.

„Mit dir hat niemand geredet Wesley!", blaffte Draco überheblich, bevor er sich wieder an den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor wandte. „Na Potter, war es so fantastisch? War es etwa dein erstes Mal?"

„Nicht jeder muss sich so durch alle Betten von Hogwarts schlafen, wie du.", entgegnete Harry kühl. „Und abgesehen davon geht dich das außerdem einen Scheißdreck an."

„Dazu hättest du auch gar nicht die Möglichkeit, Potter. Nein, warum auch immer du so dämlich grinst, es hat bestimmt nichts damit zu tun, dass dich die Rothaarige rangelassen hat. Wer sollte schon dich Narbengesicht näher als einen halben Meter an sich ran lassen? Das würde noch nicht einmal das Schlammblut machen!", schnarrte Draco gehässig.

„Nenn sie nicht so!", fauchten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund und ehe sich Harry versehen konnte, hatte Ron auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf Malfoy, vor den sofort seine beiden Bodyguards traten, um ihn zu beschützen.

Harry packte Ron an dessen Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt und drückte sie nach unten, doch Ron stieß ihn einfach von sich. „Ich habe es satt, dass das Frettchen ständig Hermine beleidigt!", stieß er wütend aus und im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon einen Zauber abgefeuert, der Goyle traf. Der ruderte wild mit den Armen um sich, als seine Beine sich plötzlich selbständig machten und einen wilden Tanz aufführten. Die umherwirbelnden Arme des Slytherin trafen nicht nur Crabbe sondern auch Malfoy, der daraufhin benommen zu Boden ging.

Es war wieder so typisch für Ron mitten vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, hinter dem immerhin Severus lauerte, so eine Nummer abzuziehen. Er musste schnell etwas tun, bevor der herauskommen und Ron Ärger bekommen würde. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand, bevor er den nächsten Zauber sprechen konnte und richtete ihn auf Goyle, um den Zauber aufzuheben. Genau in diesem Moment knallte die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf.

„Was ist das hier draußen für ein Tumult?", knurrte Severus, ehe er die Situation erfasste. Harry starrte ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab an, während Goyle weiterhin wild mit den Armen rudernd durch die Gegend tanzte und die anderen Schüler versuchten, sich vor ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen. Severus zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und hob endlich den Zauber auf, worauf der Junge endlich aufhörte eine Gefahr für seine Mitschüler zu sein und schwer atmend zum stillstand kam.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit nach dieser Stunde, Potter. Miss Parkinson, bringen Sie bitte Mister Malfoy auf die Krankenstation und alle anderen machen, dass sie ins Klassenzimmer kommen!", sagte er eisig. Harry warf Ron noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, ehe er mit gesenktem Kopf an seinem Professor vorbei in den Raum ging.

Den ganzen Unterricht über schaffte es Harry nicht, zu Severus zu sehen. Er wollte nicht dessen wütenden Blick sehen, ohne ihm erklären zu können, was vorgefallen war. Zwanzig Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn waren auch Malfoy und Parkinson aufgetaucht, beide mit einem überheblichen Grinsen, das Severus wie immer gekonnt ignorierte.

Als der Unterricht endlich beendet war, packten alle schnell ihre Taschen und verschwanden so schnell es ging aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nur Harry blieb zurück und wartete darauf, dass alle verschwunden waren. „Mitkommen!", befahl Severus ihm, als sie endlich allein waren und führte ihn in sein Labor. Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte ihm Harry und blieb dann unschlüssig stehen, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Harry, vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler, dass ich dich gestern geküsst habe. Offensichtlich denkst du jetzt, dass du nur deswegen Narrenfreiheit hast und ungestraft davonkommst, wenn du andere Schüler verzauberst.", sagte Severus ruhig.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor riss die Augen auf. „Wie bitte?", fragte er ungläubig, ehe seine Augen ein wütendes Funkeln annahmen. „Nur um das mal klar zu stellen, ich habe Goyle nicht verhext, ich wollte den Zauber nur wieder aufheben. Ich hatte aber keine Gelegenheit dazu, da du ja dann aus dem Klassenzimmer gekommen bist."

Severus musterte ihn still, so als wollte er herausfinden, ob Harry wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wie schaffte dieser Mann es immer wieder, ihn mit nur einer Aussage so wütend zu machen. Harry hatte es gründlich satt und er war auch zu wütend, um sich jetzt zusammenzureißen. Er schritt auf den Tränkemeister zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.

„Jetzt wirst du mir mal ganz genau zuhören, Severus Snape!", begann er, währen er mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust tippte, während er seine andere Hand in die Hüften stemmte. „Ich würde dich nie wegen so einer Kleinigkeit anlügen, dass das mal klar ist. Und ich lasse mir schon mal gar nicht vorwerfen, dass ich denke, dass ich jetzt Narrenfreiheit habe. Ich weiß, dass das nicht so ist und ich weiß, dass du mich in der Öffentlichkeit so wie immer behandeln musst. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du deswegen wieder alles in Frage stellst.

Wenn dir das von gestern heute schon wieder Leid tut und du es beenden willst, dann sage es einfach gerade heraus und schiebe nicht so einen fadenscheinigen Grund vor, denn ich will endlich wissen, woran ich bin. Du kannst mich nicht an dem einen Abend um den Verstand küssen und am nächsten Tag sagen, dass du es doch nicht willst!"

„Würdest du bitte damit aufhören, mich mit deinem Zeigfinger zu pieken. Da kommt man sich ja so vor, als würde Molly Weasley vor einem stehen.", sagte Snape.

„Mach jetzt keine Witze mit mir. Ich will jetzt Klarheit!", wütete Harry noch immer, ließ aber seine Hand sinken.

„Entschuldige Harry, es war dumm von mir, so etwas zu sagen. Ich denke, ich habe gestern klar gemacht, was ich will.", erwiderte Snape und strich dem Gryffindor sanft über dessen Wange. Harry lehnte sich in die zärtliche Berührung und beobachtete, wie sich Severus' Lippen den seinen näherten. Er schlang beide Arme um den Hals des Älteren und zog ihn an sich heran. Der tiefe und leidenschaftlich Kuss ließen Harrys Beine weich werden und er war froh, dass er sich an Severus festhalten konnte, denn sonst wäre er sicher schon längst zu Boden gegangen.

Severus löste sich langsam und schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, das seine Knie noch weicher werden ließ. „Ich mag es, wenn du wütend bist. Das sieht richtig heiß aus.", wisperte der Tränkemeister.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wirst du öfters sehen, wenn du dich immer so benimmst.", erwiderte Harry und zog Severus in einen weiteren Kuss.

oooooooooo

Es war Freitagabend und Severus saß entspannt in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Harry war vor etwa zehn Minuten gegangen, um in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Es klopfte und Severus stand auf, um zu sehen, wer an der Tür war. Er hätte es eigentlich ahnen müssen, denn als er die Tür öffnete strahlte ihn Dumbledore an.

„Severus, mein Junge, darf ich bitte hereinkommen? Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen.", sagte er. Der Tränkemeister atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt beiseite, um den Direktor einzulassen. Dumbledore ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf die gemütliche Couch, die neben dem Kamin stand.

Severus setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und wartete darauf, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte.

„Danke Severus, ein Tee wäre mir Recht.", gluckste Dumbledore. Die Tatsache, dass Severus kein guter Gastgeber war, hieß ja nicht, dass man nicht wenigstens so tun konnte, als wäre er es.

Der Tränkemeister verdrehte leicht die Augen, stand aber auf und kam zwei Minuten später mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zurück, die er dem Direktor überreichte.

„Würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, womit ich diesen Besuch verdient habe?", fragte Severus ungeduldig. Er wollte den restlichen Abend genießen und dieser alte Mann hielt ihn davon ab.

„Sicher, Severus. Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Minerva.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Und was, bitteschön, hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Severus, schon am Ende seiner Geduld. Warum konnte Dumbledore nicht einfach sagen, was er zu sagen hatte, und dann von hier verschwinden?

„Nun, Minerva hat sich besorgt darüber geäußert, dass einer ihrer Schützlinge in dieser Woche jeden Abend bei dir Nachsitzen hatte und das, wie sie findet, für ein relativ geringes Vergehen.", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Hast du mir irgendetwas dazu zu sagen?"

Wenn Dumbledore es daraufhin nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, hätte er abgestritten, dass so etwas jemals vorkommen würde. Severus Snape, hartgesottener Todesser und gefürchteter Tränkelehrer von Hogwarts, errötete. Zwar nur ganz leicht, doch trotzdem sichtbar.

„Oh, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Harry die Strafe verdient hat. Sicherlich ist irgendetwas bei der ersten Strafarbeit vorgefallen, was das Nachsitzen an den nächsten Tagen gerechtfertigt hat.", zwinkerte ihm Dumbledore zu.

Severus wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, als Dumbledore einfach weitersprach. „Ich verlasse mich aber darauf, dass das jetzt vorbei ist und Harry sich dir gegenüber so benimmt, dass du ihm kein Nachsitzen mehr geben musst. Außerdem denke ich, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn du Harry wieder in Okklumentik unterrichten würdest. Da dies äußerst wichtig ist, schlage ich vor, dass ihr euch zu diesem Zweck dreimal die Woche trefft und es wieder als Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken aussehen lasst. Ich werde natürlich auch Minerva darüber informieren, dass Harry zu diesem Zweck zu dir kommen wird."

Severus wusste nicht, was er dazu jetzt sagen sollte, also nickte er nur kurz mit seinem Kopf. Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu und stand dann auf. „So, ich werde dich dann mal wieder allein lassen. In meinem Büro wartet noch ein wenig Arbeit auf mich. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh.", sagte er und ließ den Tränkemeister allein zurück, der versuchte herauszufinden, was hier gerade passiert war.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi ihr lieben,

ich machs heute kurz, weil ich ein wenig down bin… danke für die kommis und an meine beta SnapesWife

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_29. Brilax_

Severus hatte sich von dem Besuch des Direktors bald erholt. Dieser Mann war doch einfach unglaublich! Er musste dringend mal mit Poppy reden. Vielleicht bekam Dumbledore von ihr ja irgendwelche Tränke, die seinen Verstand ein klein wenig vernebelten. Vielleicht sollte er es aber auch einfach sein lassen, denn immerhin wurde ihm auf diese Weise ermöglicht, Harry zu sehen.

Fast beunruhigte es Severus, dass er sich schon darauf freute, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor bald wieder zu sehen. Fast! Das einzige, was wirklich traurig an der Sache war, war die Tatsache, dass sie beide in Dumbledores Büro sein würden, wohlgemerkt mit Dumbledore.

Da Severus ein wenig früh dran war, wartete er kurzerhand auf einem der Gänge, auf dem auch bald Harry entlangkommen musste. Dass er damit extra noch eine Gruppe Ravenclaw Drittklässler erschreckte, war ein zusätzlicher Bonus. Die hatten sich so sehr erschreckt, ihren gefürchteten Zaubertränkeprofessor hier zu sehen, dass sie prompt einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, um zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu kommen.

Kurz darauf erschien Harry in dem Gang und entgegen aller seiner Überzeugungen, machte Severus' Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er den jungen Gryffindor sah. Schnell zog der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab und öffnete eines der hier gelegenen Klassenzimmer, in das er schnell hineinschlüpfte. Harry folgte ihm und nachdem Severus den Raum mit ein paar Zaubern gesichert hatte, zog er den Gryffindor in einen leidenschaftlichen Begrüßungskuss, der von Harry mit ebenso großer Leidenschaft erwidert wurde.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten die beiden sich voneinander. Severus konnte sich an seinem Gegenüber nicht satt sehen. Harry stand vor ihm und keuchte durch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund, seine Lippen waren rot und leicht geschwollen, es war ein berauschender Anblick. Harry ging es nicht anders. Noch immer konnte er kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich mit Severus zusammen war, auch wenn der Mann vor ihm so anders war, als der Mann, den er durch die Erinnerungen kennen gelernt hatte.

Apropos, wo er gerade von den Erinnerungen sprach, sie mussten langsam los. „Wir sollten zu Professor Dumbledore.", sagte er deshalb.

„Ja, das sollten wir wohl…", entgegnete Severus.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hob er die Zauber um den Raum wieder auf und machte sich gemeinsam mit Harry auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors.

„Dumbledore wünscht, dass ich dich wieder in Okklumentik unterrichte.", sagte der Tränkemeister, während sie durch einen der Gänge schritten. „Er ist der Meinung, dass du dich wieder intensiv mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzen sollst und wir uns deshalb dreimal die Woche treffen sollen."

„Professor McGonagall hat sich darüber beschwert, dass ich in dieser Woche jeden Abend bei dir Nachsitzen musste, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry frei heraus.

„In der Tat. Darf ich fragen, woher du davon weißt?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Sie hat mich darauf angesprochen und von mir verlangt, dass ich mich dir gegenüber ordentlich benehme, damit ich dir keinen Grund für weitere Strafarbeiten gebe. Ich frage mich, wie sie darauf reagiert hätte, wenn ich ihr erzählt hätte, wie artig und nett ich mir dir gegenüber verhalte.", grinste Harry.

Der Blick, den der Zaubertränkeprofessor ihm daraufhin zuwarf, ließ das Grinsen nur noch breiter werden.

Weiter konnten sie sich nicht unterhalten, da sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren. Severus nannte das Passwort und sie ließen sich von der Steintreppe nach oben tragen. Bevor Harry an die Bürotür klopfen konnte, wurde er noch einmal von Severus zurückgehalten und in einen weiteren Kuss gezogen.

„Ich will eich beide ja nicht drängen, aber vielleicht solltet ihr hereinkommen, damit wir anfangen können.", wurden sie von Dumbledores Stimme unterbrochen, die damit jegliche romantische Stimmung tötete.

Resigniert löste sich Severus von Harry, welcher dann mit hochrotem Kopf und gesenktem Blick vor ihm das Büro betrat. Dumbledore zwinkerte den beiden von seinem gewohnten Platz aus zu. Harry und Severus nahmen ohne ein weiteres Wort ebenfalls ihre Plätze ein und nachdem Harry den Trank zu sich genommen und Severus' warme Hände ergriffen hatte, tauchten sie eine weitere Erinnerung ein.

_Vin schaute sich zufrieden in dem kleinen Garten ihres neuen Hauses um. Vor drei Monaten hatten Severus und er die Schule beendet und sich danach auf die Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause begeben. Nach über einem Monat Suche hatten sie diesen Schatz hier gefunden und sich daran gemacht, ihr neues Heim gemütliche einzurichten._

_Nachdem sie diesen Grundstein ihrer Beziehung gelegt hatten, sollte heute nun der zweite Schritt folgen. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er den Bund mit Severus eingehen. Dumbledore persönlich hatte sich bereit erklärt, das Ritual für sie durchzuführen, ein Vorschlag von Lily, den Vin nur zu gern angenommen hatte. Severus war zu Anfang gar nicht davon begeistert gewesen, doch schließlich hatte er zugestimmt._

_Nur wenige Menschen waren zu ihrer Bindung eingeladen worden, doch alle waren erschienen. Da beide keine Familie, oder in Severus' Fall relevanten __Angehörigen__ mehr hatten, hatten sie nur ihre Freunde aus Hogwarts eingeladen. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus und Peter würden ihren Bund bezeugen und hatten sich zu diesem Zweck ihnen gegenüber, zu beiden Seiten Dumbledores aufgestellt._

_Es war bereist später Nachmittag und nach der Hitze des Tages herrschte eine angenehme Temperatur. Severus nahm Vins Hände in seine, währen Dumbledore begann, die ersten Worte des uralten Bindungszaubers zu sprechen. Rote Bänder schlangen sich um ihre Hände, als Dumbledore diese mit seinem Zauberstab berührte. Severus lächelte Vin an, als er begann, gemeinsam mit Dumbledore die Beschwörung zu sprechen. Ein dunkelblaues Band schlang sich nun ebenfalls um ihre Hände._

_Nun begann Vin selbst, die Beschwörung zu sprechen. Ein weiteres, diesmal weißes Band gesellte sich zu den anderen und verschwand mit ihnen zusammen, __als__ Dumbledore die Beschwörung beendete und Vin und Severus sich küssten. Es war vollbracht, sie hatten __sich__ gebunden._

_Die Gäste gratulierten ihnen der Reihe nach, doch als Lily an der Reihe war, geschah etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes. Als seine Freundin ihn umarmte, verspürte Vin plötzlich ein Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und ehe er es verhindern konnte, verschwand er aus dem Garten._

_Recht unsanft landete er zusammen mit Lily in einem luxuriös eingerichteten Zimmer. Vin brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu orientieren, ehe er aufsprang und Lily anfunkelte._

„_Was soll das?", fragte er mühsam beherrscht._

„_Das ist eine Brautentführung__", strahlte ihn Lily an._

„_Eine was?", fraget Vin mühsam beherrscht. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, von was die Rothaarige da sprach und überhaupt, er war doch keine Braut!_

„_Eine Brautentführung. Das ist ein alter Muggelbrauch, in dem die Braut, in dem Fall du, nach der Trauung entführt wird und der Bräutigam sie aufspüren muss", erklärte Lily. „Severus muss fast durch ganz England reisen, um dich zu finden__", fügte sie grinsend hinzu._

„_Und wo sind wir, wenn ich fragen darf?"_

„_In Griechenland, in eurem Hotelzimmer für die Hochzeitsreise, die wir euch schenken möchten__", antwortete Lily._

„_Ihr… ihr habt… Danke__…!__", stammelte Vin gerührt und umarmte seine Freundin. An so etwas __hatten__ er und Severus gar nicht gedacht, mit der ganzen Arbeit, die sie mit dem Haus gehabt hatten._

„_Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er hier ist?", fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder gelöst hatte._

„_Er wird schon eine Weile brauchen, aber keine Angst, er wird schon rechtzeitig hier sein, damit ihr noch eure Hochzeitsnacht genießen könnt__", grinste Lily._

„_Immer vorausgesetzt, dass Severus überhaupt Zeit hat mich zu finden, wenn man bedenkt, dass er im Moment wahrscheinlich James an die Gurgel geht__…__", seufzte Vin._

„_Keine Bange, die Jungs sind auf alles vorbereitet__", gluckste die Rothaarige._

_Auch Vin konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nun nicht mehr verkneifen. „Ich denke, ich werde viel Spaß dabei haben, aus ihm herauszukitzeln, was er alles durchmachen musste__", lächelte er. „Da wir ja nun etwas Zeit zum Tratschen haben, wie seht es bei dir und James aus?", fragte er weiter._

„_Sehr gut__", strahlte Lily. „Er hat mir vor zwei Wochen einen Antrag gemacht und wir wollen noch vor Jahresende heiraten.__"_

„_Das ist ja wunderbar__", freute sich Vin für sie._

„_Ja, nicht wahr? Er ist zwar immer noch manchmal wie ein kleines Kind, aber genau das macht seinen Charme aus. Er hat mir das hier geschenkt, als er mich gefragt hat__", sagte sie und zog eine Kette unter ihrer Bluse hervor, der einen Stein als Anhänger hatte, den er noch nie gesehen hatte._

_Fasziniert betrachtete Vin den blutroten Stein, der leicht zu pulsieren schien._

„_Es ist ein uraltes Familienerbstück, das von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wird. James sagt, dass es ein Brilax ist__", erklärte Lily._

„_Davon habe ich gelesen", erwiderte Vin verblüfft. „Aber in __einem__ Buch hieß es, dass es keine solchen Steine mehr gebe. Weiß du eigentlich, was für einen Schatz du da um den Hals trägst?"_

_Lily schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ein Brilax ist ein unglaublich mächtiger Stein. Sie stammen aus dem alten Ägypten. Wenn damals ein mächtiger Zauberer starb, hat er seine Zauberkraft kurz vor seinem Tod in einen solchen Stein übertragen. Es gab einen Zauber, mit dem der ausgewählte Schüler des Meisters diese Zauberkraft auf sich übertragen konnte._

_Dadurch sind im Laufe der Zeit so mächtige Zauberer entstanden, dass ihnen niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Irgendwann kam es dann zum Krieg zwischen diesen Zauberern. Tausende von Menschen kamen dabei ums Leben. Der Krieg dauerte über einhundert Jahre und als er schließlich beendet wurde, entschlossen sich die übrigen Brilax-Zauberer, die Mach, die sie innehatten, nicht weiterzugeben und haben die Steine zerstört. Offenbar hat sich aber ein Zauberer nicht daran gehalten, sondern __seine__ Zauberkraft in diesem Stein eingeschlossen, den du nun um den Hals trägst."_

_Lily schaute ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Vin war sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Augenblick erkannte, was für einen Schatz sie trug und wie gefährlich dieser Schatz war, wenn er in die falschen Hände geriet._

Dumbledore sah Severus und Harry interessiert an, als wieder Leben in diese kam. Severus ließ Harrys Hände los und starrte den Gryffindor mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Denkst du dasselbe, was ich denke?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, ja. Geh sofort in deinen Turm und hol den Schlüssel zu deinem Verließ. Wir treffen uns dann in der Eingangshalle und werden sofort aufbrechen", erwiderte Severus.

Harry verlor keine Zeit und rannte aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Severus eben dies verhinderte, indem er selbst sprach. „Albus, ich glaube, wir wissen jetzt, was der Dunkle Lord aus Harrys Verließ haben will." Auf den fragenden Blick des Direktors fügte er hinzu: „James hat Lily zur Verlobung eine Kette geschenkt, deren Anhänger ein Brilax war."

Jegliche Farbe wich aus Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Wir müssen ihn hier her holen und zerstören!", sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte. „Wenn Voldemort hinter dem Brilax her ist, wird er sicher auch den Zauber kennen, mit dem er an die eingeschlossenen Zauberkräfte kommt."

„Wir können doch etwas so wertvolles nicht einfach zerstören!", entrüstete sich Severus. „Vielleicht ist er der Schlüssel dazu, den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen."

„Severus, wir wissen nichts über den Zauber, der notwendig ist. Es würde eine Menge Arbeit erfordern, ihn zu suchen und selbst dann können wir nicht sicher sein, dass wir ihn finden können. Solange besteht auch die Gefahr, dass Voldemort den Brilax in die Hände bekommt und dann sind wir alle verloren. Das Risiko ist zu groß. Wir müssen den Stein vernichten."

Geschlagen senkte Severus seinen Kopf. Ja, Dumbledore hatte Recht und er wusste das.

„Ich werde alles zur Zerstörung vorbereiten.", sagte er, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Schublade zog. Er berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab und reichte es danach dem Tränkemeister.

„Wenn ihr den Stein habt, aktiviere den Potschlüssel. Er wird euch sofort wieder hier her in mein Büro bringen", sagte er.

Severus nickte und machte sich daran, das Büro zu verlassen.

„Seid vorsichtig!", mahnte Dumbledore noch, ehe er zusah, wie Severus das Büro verließ.


	30. Chapter 30

hallo alle miteinander…

ich bins endlich wieder und ich habe ein neues chao dabei… es freut mich, dass die idee mit dem brilax so guit angekommen ist…

ich möchte euch aber auch sagen, dass wir mit der geschichte von vin und sev nun schneller vorankommen werden… am anfang war es wichtig, ausführlicher zu werden, damit ihr sie und ihre beziehung näher kennenlernt… außerdem geht es gar nicht so ausführlich, da sie immerhin sechzig waren, als sie den zauber gesprochen haben und wenn wir weiter so langsam vorankommen, hat diese geschichte irgendwann 600 chaps grins und wer will das schon lesen?

viel spaß mit dem neuen chap und vielen dank für die tollen reviews euch alle mal drück

lg nerventod

P.S. ich habe ein review bekommen, an dem ich euch gerne teilhaben lassen möchte, da er auch euch betrifft... -grins- cartridge hate folgendes geschrieben: wie kann man nur slashpairings wie Harry Potter/Severus Snape GUT finden? - ist das nicht mal ein kommi?

oooooooooo

_30. Gringotts_

Harry wartete bereits in der Eingangshalle auf Severus. In der Hand hielt er seinen Tarnumhang und auf Severus' fragenden Blick deutete er, ihm zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer zu folgen. Severus öffnete es mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und verschloss das Zimmer wieder, als sie hineingegangen waren, ehe er einen Stillezauber sprach.

„Ich dachte, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, meinen Tarnumhang zu benutzen. Ich denke nicht, dass es klug ist, wenn uns jemand sieht, wie wir gemeinsam das Schloss verlassen", erklärte Harry ihm.

„Ich vermute, du hast Recht. Wirf ihn dir schnell über, wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren", stimme Severus ihm zu. Nachdem Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang verschwunden war, nahm Severus die Zauber von dem Raum und beide verließen das Klassenzimmer und bald darauf das Schloss.

„Ich schlage vor, dass du den Tarnumhang aufbehältst, bis wir bei Gringotts sind. Nimm ihn erst wieder ab, wenn ich es dir sage", sagte Severus, während sie auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren.

„Was werden wir mit dem Stein machen, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben?", fragte Harry. Ihm war bei der ganzen Sache überhaupt nicht wohl. Wenn Voldemort diesen Stein in die Finger bekam, war alles verloren und Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken, was dann auf ihn und seine Freunde zukommen würde.

„Dumbledore und ich werden ihn zerstören", antwortete Severus knapp.

„Oh! Danke, dass ihr mich gefragt habt, was ich davon halte. Immerhin ist dieser Stein schon seit Ewigkeiten im Besitz meiner Familie. Es ist schön zu denken, dass Mum ihn früher einmal um ihren Hals getragen hat, weil Dad ihr die Kette geschenkt hat", entgegnete Harry ein wenig zerknirscht.

Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und schaute dorthin, wo er Harry vermutete. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Harry dazwischen ging. „Ich weiß, ich weiß… Er ist viel zu gefährlich. Das ist ähnlich wie bei dem Stein der Weisen. Damals gab es auch kein sicheres Versteck und deshalb wurde er zerstört. Wenn wir den Brilax irgendwo verstecken, könnte er auch gestohlen werden, nicht wahr?", fragte er resigniert.

„Ich denke schon", gab Severus unumwunden zu. „Ich weiß, dass dir die Dinge deiner Eltern viel bedeuten, aber es ist notwendig."

„Dann lass uns weitergehen", seufzte Harry ergeben und ging wieder weiter in Richtung des Zaubererdorfes. Severus folgte ihm.

Sie schwiegen beide. Severus' Gedanken kreisten um den Brilax. War der Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord damals der Meinung war, dass Harry derjenige war, den die Prophezeiung meinte, weil dessen Eltern den Stein hatten? Lily hatten Vin die Kette mit dem Stein stolz präsentiert und ihm sogar erzählt, dass es sich um einen Brilax handelte. Hatte sie das auch bei dem Rest um Potters Bande getan? Und wenn dem so war, hatte Pettigrew es dem Dunklen Lord erzählt, um seine Nützlichkeit zu beweisen und nicht sterben zu müssen? Dass er von dem Stein wusste, sprach zumindest dafür, dass es so gewesen war.

Weiter konnte er jedoch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, denn sie waren bereits in Hogsmeade angekommen. Severus führte sie zu den _Drei Besen_. Sie hatten Glück, denn keine Gäste waren anwesend und so konnten sie unbehelligt zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ in die Winkelgasse reisen. Dort angekommen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts.

Nur wenige Menschen waren in der Zaubererbank und so hatte Harry keine Schwierigkeiten, Severus zu folgen, ohne dass er Gefahr lief, andere Leute anzurempeln. Severus trat an einen der Schalter heran und bat um einen privateren Ort, um sein Anliegen vorbringen zu können. Als er daraufhin von einem der Kobolde in ein Büro gebracht wurde, folgte Harry ihnen und nahm dort auf ein Zeichen von Severus seinen Tarnumhang ab. Wenn der Kobold deswegen überrascht war, so zeigte er es nicht, sondern bot Harry stattdessen einen Stuhl an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, meine Herren?", fragte er, nachdem auch er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Wir hätten gerne ungestörten Zugang zu meinem Verlies bei Ihnen", antwortete Harry. „Es ist wichtig, dass niemand davon erfährt", fügte er hinzu, um die Wichtigkeit ihres Anliegens zu verdeutlichen.

Der Kobold schaute ihn kurz durchdringend an, ehe er nickte. „Folgen Sie mir, meine Herren", sagte er und führt sie zu einer den Gondeln. Fünf Minuten später standen sie vor Harrys Verlies. Der Kobold gab ihnen eine kleine Kugel, die sie aktivieren sollten wenn sie bereit waren abgeholt zu werden, ehe er wieder davonfuhr. Harry öffnete das Verlies.

„Als wir beim letzten Mal hier waren, gab es hier eine Truhe, in der ganz unten der Schmuck meiner Mutter lag. Vielleicht sollten wir damit anfangen", schlug er vor und ging auf Severus' Nicken zu besagter Truhe hinüber.

Severus beobachtete, wie Harry sich vor die geöffnete Truhe setzte und behutsam begann, sie auszuräumen. An Harrys Umgang mit dem Nachlass seiner Eltern konnte er sehen, wie viel ihm diese Dinge bedeuteten und es tat ihm leid, dass er gezwungen war, dem Dunklen Lord Zugang zu diesem Verlies zu verschaffen. Er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie Harry sich dabei fühlen würde, doch der vorsichtige Umgang mit den Sachen seiner Eltern ließ ihn vermuten, dass es für ihn sehr schwer sein würde. Vielleicht konnten sie ja ein paar Sachen in seinem Verlies unterbringen.

„Ich habe ihn!", riss Harry ihn aus seinen Gedanken und holte eine kleine, hölzerne Schmuckschatulle aus der Truhe. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über dessen Deckel, während Severus sich neben ihn setzte.

Langsam öffnete Harry den Deckel und sie begannen gemeinsam nach der Kette zu suchen, wegen der sie hier her gekommen waren. Ringe, Ketten und Armbänder befanden sich fein sortiert darin und auf den ersten Blick konnten sie keine Kette wie die, die sie in der Erinnerung gesehen hatten, sehen. Sie räumten alles aus der Schatulle heraus und legten es behutsam neben sich auf den Boden, bis sie vollkommen leer war.

„Gib mir die Schatulle", bat Severus ihn. Vielleicht gab es ein weiteres Fach hier drin, dass durch einen Zauber geschützt war. Der Tränkemeister untersuchte unter dem neugierigen Blick des Gryffindors die kleine Kiste, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nichts erkennen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, der versteckte Magie aufzeigen konnte, doch nichts geschah. Enttäuscht gab er Harry die Schatulle zurück. Der nahm sie an sich.

„Weißt du, Severus. Ich habe mal in einem Film gesehen, wie jemand etwas Wichtiges in so einer Schatulle versteckt hat. In dem Film hatte sie einen doppelten Boden. Vielleicht konntest du durch einen Zauber nichts finden, weil hier drin gar nichts durch einen Zauber versteckt ist? Meine Mum war immerhin eine Muggelgeborene", sagte er, ehe er sich die Schatulle noch einmal genauer ansah.

Severus beobachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wie er die Schatulle umdrehte und kräftig schüttelte, doch kein doppelter Boden fiel heraus und enthüllte sein Geheimnis. Harry ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und machte weiter, doch auch nach fünf Minuten hatte er noch keinen Erfolg gehabt. Frustriert schlug er die Schatulle zu und seufzte.

„Es war zumindest einen Versuch wert", sagte er resigniert.

„Ja, das war es", stimmte ihm Severus zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden den Stein schon finden, wenn er hier ist. Wieso packst du nicht den Schmuck wieder in die Schatulle und ich werde mich weiter umsehen?"

Harry nickte und sah zu, wie Severus wieder aufstand und zu der nächsten Truhe ging. Er war gerade dabei, deren Deckel zu öffnen, als Harry aufkeuchte. Er fuhr herum und sah, dass Harry gebannt in die wieder offene Schatulle schaute. Als er wieder zu ihm kam, sah er, dass sich das Innenfutter des Deckels gelöst hatte. Severus kniete sich neben Harry und zog das Pergament, dass es offenbarte heraus, um es sich genau anzusehen.

„Es steht nichts drauf", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, nachdem er es genau betrachtet hatte.

„Das gibt es doch nicht. Warum sollte Mum ein leeres Pergament verstecken?", erwiderte Harry und griff nach dem Stück Papier. Überrascht zuckte er zusammen, als das Pergament darauf rot aufleuchtete und langsam eine Schrift sichtbar wurde.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Zauber, der verhindert, dass jemand das Pergament lesen kann, der kein Blutsverwandter ist", sagte Severus auf Harrys fragenden Blick.

Beide begannen aufmerksam die Worte, die erschienen waren zu lesen. Harry, der keine Ahnung von Latein hatte runzelte nur die Stirn und beobachtete Severus, der gebannt die Worte auf dem Pergament las.

„Was steht da?", fragte Harry behutsam.

„Kurz gesagt, eine Beschreibung der Zauber, um seine Zauberkraft in dem Brilax zu binden und auch die Formel, wie man die darin gebundene Zauberkraft auf sich übertragen kann", flüsterte Severus ehrfürchtig.

Harry starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was bedeutet das?", hauchte er.

„Das bedeutet, wenn wir den Brilax finden, halten wir hier die Möglichkeit in den Händen, den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen", antwortete der Tränkemeister so ruhig wie möglich. „Ist noch etwas anderes in dem Deckel versteckt?"

Harry untersuchte noch einmal genau die Schatulle, doch nichts weiter war zu sehen. „Ich kann nichts weiter finden", sagte er.

„Räum den Schmuck wieder ein und lass uns weitersuchen", sagte Severus darauf. „Ich werde das Pergament einstecken."

Harry nickte und räumte alles wieder ordentlich in die Schatulle, ehe er mit Severus zusammen weitersuchte. Sie untersuchten Truhe für Truhe, doch nirgends fanden sie die Kette mit dem Stein. Nur noch zwei Truhen hatten sie vor sich und so machte sich jeder der beiden daran, eine zu untersuchen. In Harrys Truhe befand sich nicht viel, so dass er nach ein paar Minuten enttäuscht den Deckel schloss. Er hoffte, dass Severus mehr Glück haben würde und ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihn bei der Suche zu unterstützen. Als er bei ihm war und in die Truhe schaute, überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ein Prickeln breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und Harry war sich sicher, die richtige Truhe gefunden zu haben. Hier musste die Kette verborgen liegen, das war ganz klar.

Severus hatte bereits den ganzen Inhalt heraus geräumt und sich damit abgefunden, dass die Kette wohl doch nicht hier war, als er bemerkte, wie Harry sich langsam neben die Truhe hockte und seine Hand ausstreckte. Der Gryffindor fuhr mit seinen Händen über die inneren Wände der Truhe und stoppte dann abrupt mitten in der Bewegung. Sanft strich er an dieser Stelle über das alte Holz und drückte kurz dagegen, wodurch sich eine versteckte kleine Tür öffnete. Severus sah dabei zu, wie Harry hineingriff und eine Kette daraus hervor zog.

Gerade wollte er fragen, woher Harry gewusst hatte, dass sie sich dort befunden hatte, als ihm etwas Entscheidendes auffiel. Auch Harry hatte es bemerkt und starrte entsetzt den Stein an, der an der Kette hing. Beide fanden keine Worte für das, was sie sahen. Der Brilax war erloschen. Kein pulsierendes Glühen ging von ihm aus.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fand Harry schließlich seine Stimme wieder. „Das hier müsste ja bedeuten, dass meine Eltern den Zauber angewandt haben, aber dann hätte ihnen Voldemort doch sicher nichts anhaben können."

„Nein, wohl nicht", entgegnete der Tränkemeister. „Es muss also einen anderen Grund geben, nur leider fällt mir kein logischer ein."

„Hat Voldemort etwa…", fragte Harry, der bei diesem Gedanken blass geworden war.

„Unwahrscheinlich. Er hätte mir nicht den Auftrag gegeben, ihm den Schlüssel zu deinem Verlies zu besorgen, wenn er schon beschafft hätte, was er wollte", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Wir sollten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Vielleicht hat Albus eine Idee."

Schweigend räumten sie die Truhe wieder ein, ehe Severus die kleine Kugel aktivierte, die anzeigte, dass sie beide fertig waren. Kurz darauf hielt ein Wagen vor dem Verlies und Harry und Severus ließen sich wieder nach oben bringen. Dort aktivierte Severus den Portschlüssel, den der Direktor ihm mitgegeben hatte und beide verschwanden aus der Zaubererbank, nur um Augenblicke später in Dumbledores Büro anzukommen, der sichtlich froh war, sie wiederzusehen.

„Habt ihr den Stein?", fragte der alte Direktor.

„Sogar mehr als das, Albus. Aber wir haben ein Problem", sagte Severus, bevor er erzählte, was sie gefunden hatten. Dumbledore hörte sich alles genau an und betrachtete sowohl das Pergament, das Harry für ihn halten musste, damit er es lesen konnte, und den Stein. Auch er hatte keine Erklärung dafür, dass der Stein scheinbar erloschen war. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Zauberkräfte, die darin geruht hatten, bereits übertragen worden waren, doch sicher hätte man es bemerkt, wenn es einen Zauberer mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten gab.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass uns vielleicht die Erinnerungen Aufschluss darüber geben, was passiert sein könnte. Es ist also wichtiger denn je, dass wir wissen, wie die Geschichte zwischen Vin und dir, Severus, weitergegangen ist. In diesem Zusammenhang möchte ich dich bitten, die Weihnachtsferien hier zu verbringen, Harry, dann werden wir genug Zeit haben, um vielleicht mehr heraus zu finden", sagte Dumbledore. „Für jetzt wird es das Beste sein, wenn ihr beide euch in die Große Halle zum Abendessen begebt. Harry, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich das Pergament und die Kette hier sicher für dich aufbewahre? Im Moment geht von dem Stein keine Bedrohung aus. Es wäre also sinnlos, ihn zu zerstören."

„Warum gehst du nicht schon einmal vor, Harry. Ich habe noch etwas mit dem Direktor zu besprechen", sagte Severus. Harry schaute ihn kurz überrascht an, nickte dann aber und verließ mit einem Gruß das Büro, um zur Großen Halle zu gehen.

„Albus, es ist etwas merkwürdiges passiert, als wir nach dem Stein gesucht haben. Harry schien plötzlich zu wissen, wo genau sich die Kette befand. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass wir sie sonst nicht gefunden hätten", erklärte der Tränkemeister dann.

„Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig. Hast du eine Vermutung, warum dem so war?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, aber ich denke, dass hinter dieser ganzen Sache hier mehr steckt, als wir vermuten und ich glaube, dass die Erinnerungen bedeutsamer sind, als wir bisher gedacht haben", sagte der Tränkemeister. Beide schwiegen daraufhin gedankenverloren, ehe auch sie sich zum Abendessen begaben.


	31. Chapter 31

Hallo alle zusammen,

ich möchte heute eigentlich nicht viel zuvor schreiben, nur dass ich mich seit dem start der geschichte darauf gefreut habe, dieses chap zu schreiben und dass ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt…

wie immer möchte ich mich für die lieben reviews bedanken, die ihr mir hinterlassen habt… ihr motiviert mich immer wieder, mich an meinen computer zu setzen und weiter zu schreiben…. Und natürlich danke an mein betali SnapesWife

ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen tag

nerventod

oooooooooo

_31. Halloween 1981_

Harry hatte die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen. Die Sache mit der Kette war ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Severus hatte Recht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, dass es merkwürdig war, dass er plötzlich gewusst hatte, wo sich die Kette befunden hatte. Zudem hatte er dieses Prickeln verspürt, von dem Severus noch nichts wusste, da er es ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Das warme und vertraute Gefühl, das er empfunden hatte, als er die Kette schließlich in seinen Händen gehalten hatte, gab ihm ebenfalls zu denken. Er hoffte wirklich, dass die Erinnerungen bald Aufschluss über die ganzen Rätsel geben würde.

Müde rappelte Harry sich aus dem Bett. Wie gerne würde er jetzt, so wie Ron, die Vorzüge des Sonntags genießen und ausschlafen. Aber in einer Stunde musste er bei Dumbledore im Büro sein und er wollte sich nicht verspäten. Er tapste ins Badezimmer, um sich fertig zu machen und traf eine halbe Stunde später zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle ein.

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er sah, dass Severus bereits am Frühstückstisch saß und sich leise mit Dumbledore unterhielt, so dass er ihn gar nicht bemerkte. Harry schaufelte sich etwas Rührei mit Schinken auf seinen Teller, beschmierte sich einen Toast mit Butter und begann zu essen. Immer wieder blickte er hinauf zum Lehrertisch, doch Severus war scheinbar so in sein Gespräch vertieft, dass er ihn einfach nicht registrierte. Als Harry fertig war, stand er seufzend auf und blickte noch einmal zum Lehrertisch, nur um festzustellen, dass Dumbledore bereits gegangen war und nur noch Severus dort saß. Fast unmerklich nickte der Tränkemeister ihm kurz zu, ehe er aufstand und ebenfalls die Große Halle verließ.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Auch wenn er schon fast damit gerechnet hatte, quiekte er kurz erschrocken auf, als er kurz vor dem Büro des Direktors in eine kleine Nische gezogen wurde. Severus flüsterte ihm kurz ein ‚Guten Morgen' zu, ehe er Harrys Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Harry konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Severus so wie der junge Mann sein konnte, den er in den Erinnerungen kennengelernt hatte. Allerdings bestätigte das, was er immer von dem Mann gedacht hatte. Wenn Severus Snape sich für eine bestimmte Sache entschieden hatte, dann war er aus ganzem Herzen dabei und das freute ihn.

Fünf Minuten später standen beide vor dem Wasserspeier und gingen, nachdem sie das Passwort gesagt hatten, nach oben. Dumbledore erwartete sie schon und nickte ihnen zu, als sie beide sich auf ihre Plätze setzten und kurz darauf ihre Hände ergriffen, um erneut eine Szene aus dem Leben von Vin und Severus anzusehen.

„_Bist du bald soweit?", rief Vin aus dem Schlafzimmer in Richtung Badezimmer, in dem Severus war, um sich fertig zu machen, worauf er ein gegrummeltes ‚Gleich' erhielt. Heute war Samstag und es war Halloween und sie würden heute Lily und James und ihren kleinen Sohn Harry besuchen gehen. Vin freute sich darauf, seine Freundin wiederzusehen. Es war lange her, seit er und Severus Zeit gehabt hatten, ihre Freunde zu besuchen. Beide waren so sehr mit ihrer Ausbildung und Vin später mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nur wenig Zeit hatten und zumeist verbrachten sie die wenige Zeit, die sie hatten allein. _

_Lily und James hatten vor gut zwei Jahren, etwa ein halbes Jahr nach ihnen, geheiratet und schon kurz darauf war sie mit Harry schwanger geworden. Der Kleine war nun schon ein Jahr alt und war ein weiterer Grund, warum Vin sich auf den lange vorbreiteten Besuch __freute__. Zusammen mit Sirius war er der Pate des kleinen Sonnenscheins. Lily hatte ihn bereits kurz nachdem sie schwanger geworden war gefragt, ob er der Patenonkel ihres Kindes sein wollte und er hatte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zugestimmt. _

_Normalerweise hätte Vin sein Patenkind gerne öfters besucht, doch leider war dies nicht so einfach. Lily und James mussten sich verstecken. Voldemort, der in den letzten Jahren immer stärker geworden war, hatte bereits mehrere Familien angegriffen, in denen ein Reinblüter oder __eine__ Reinblüterin mit einer oder einem Muggelstämmigen verheiratet war und so hatte Dumbledore es für sicher erachtet, die beiden unter den Fidelius-Zauber zu stellen. Vin wusste nicht für wen sie sich entschieden hatten, aber es war ziemlich klar, dass einer von James Freunden ihr Geheimniswahrer sein musste. Remus, Sirius und Peter waren eines Tages zu ihnen gekommen und hatten ihnen auf Lilys Wunsch hin einen Zettel überreicht, auf dem ihr derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort gestanden hatte. So wussten er und Severus zwar, wo sie sich befanden, wussten aber nicht, wer von den dreien der Geheimniswahrer war. _

_Severus kam aus dem Badezimmer und ging zu seinem Schrank, um sich etwas zum Anziehen zu holen. Vin fand es noch immer erstaunlich, dass der Langhaarige sich mit James Potter zu verstehen schien. Ihm war klar, dass die beiden noch immer keine tiefe Freundschaft verband, aber sowohl James als auch Severus bemühten sich, aufgrund der Freundschaft zwischen Lily und ihm. Vin schaute zu Severus und was er sah gefiel ihm sehr gut. Severus suchte nach den richtigen Sachen und stand nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften vor dem Schrank. Seine Muskeln kamen gut zur Geltung und alles, was Vin in diesem Moment tun wollte, war ihm das Handtuch vom __Leib__ zu reißen und ihn auf das Bett zu zerren, aber das __musste__ er wohl oder übel auf heute Nacht verschieben, wenn sie zurückkommen würden._

_Vin ging schon einmal nach unten, um diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, und musste nur noch ein paar Momente warten, ehe auch Severus nach unten kam. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie apparierten unweit von Godrics Hollow, wo James und Lily sie schon erwarten würden. Das Haus der Potters lag auf einem kleinen Hügel__. Sie__ hatten noch einen kleinen Fußmarsch __vor sich__ und so schnappte sich Vin Severus' Hand und lief mit ihm durch die angenehme, kühle Nachtluft._

„_Ich freue mich schon auf den kleinen Harry. Es ist Schade, dass wir erst so spät hierher kommen konnten. Der Kleine wird sicher schon schlafen und ich habe wieder nichts von meinem Patenkind", sagte Vin._

„_Du magst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Severus._

„_Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir immer eine eigene kleine Familie mit ein oder zwei Kindern gewünscht. Was hältst du von dem Gedanken von eigenen Kindern?", fragte Vin zurück._

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon aufgefallen ist, aber wir sind beide Männer", antwortete der Langhaarige. „Wir werden keine Kinder haben können, zumindest nicht miteinander."_

„_Das weiß ich doch und nur für den Fall, dass du das damit sagen wolltest, ich werde dir ganz sicher nicht untreu werden. Aber es gibt ja noch andere Möglichkeiten. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir später einmal ein Kind adoptieren? Ich würde gern das Getrappel von kleinen Füßen in unserem Haus hören", sagte Vin._

„_Lass mich erst einmal mein Studium hinter mich bringen, dann werden wir sehen", entgegnete Severus._

„_Das hört sich für mich so an, als würde dich diese Idee nicht begeistern", sagte Vin ein wenig verletzt._

„_Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich denke nur, dass das ein Thema ist, mit dem wir uns jetzt nicht befassen sollten. Wenn du ein Kind adoptieren möchtest, werden wir sicher einen Weg finden, das zu tun."_

_Vin wollte gerade darauf erwidern, dass es nicht nur seine Entscheidung wäre und Severus es auch __wollen__ musste, als er etwas in einem der Fenster von Godrics Hollow sah, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Auch Severus schien den grünen Blitz bemerkt zu haben, denn schon im nächsten Moment ließ er Vins Hand los und zog, genau wie der Kurzhaarige selbst, seinen Zauberstab ehe er ihn in ein nahegelegenes Gebüsch zog, wo sie sich verstecken konnten. _

„_Oh mein Gott, Severus, was sollen wir tun?", flüsterte Vin panisch._

„_Zunächst erst einmal, Ruhe bewahren. Wir wissen nicht was los ist und wenn tatsächlich Angreifer in dem Haus sein sollten, wissen wir nicht wie viele es sind", wisperte Severus._

„_Aber wir müssen James und Lily doch helfen__", sagte Vin. „Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät. James ist wie ich seit ein paar Monaten ein ausgebildeter Auror. Er könnte es geschafft haben, den Eindringling zu überwältigen."_

„_Unwahrscheinlich. Wir beide wissen, was der grüne Blitz zu bedeuten hat. Als Auror weiß James, dass er die Unverzeihlichen nicht verwenden darf", entgegnete Severus. „Das __Beste__ wird sein, wenn wir die Auroren verständigen."_

„_Ich bin ein ausgebildeter Auror. Was, wenn sie doch noch leben. Jede Sekunde die wir vergeuden, kann entscheidend sein!", sagte Vin verzweifelt._

„_Du willst wirklich da hinein gehen", sagte der Langhaarige mehr feststellend, als fragend._

_Vin nickte und machte sich bereit. „Vielleicht hast du doch nach Gryffindor gehört. Das hier ist echt unglaublich dumm", murmelte Severus, doch Vin überhörte das einfach und schon bald näherten sich beide der Eingangstür._

_Die Tür war nur angelehnt und vorsichtig, um keine Geräusch zu verursachen, öffnete Vin die Tür und betrat, gefolgt von dem Langhaarigen, das Haus. Das erste was er sah, war James' toter Körper, der an dem Absatz der Treppe, die nach oben führte lag. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und auf den ersten Blick war klar, dass er von dem Todesfluch getroffen worden war. Stimmen waren von oben zu hören und so gingen sie leise die Treppen hinauf. Sie blieben stehen, als die Stimmen deutlicher und für sie verständlich wurden._

„_Es tut mir Leid, Meister, aber ich habe bereits alles durchsucht", hörten sie eine Stimme, die ihnen vertraut war. Vin fragte sich, was Peter hier machte und mit wem er da sprach._

„_Wurmschwanz, du hast mit gesagt, dass dieses Schlammblut den Brilax hätte, also wo ist er?", fragte eine zischende Stimme._

„_Sie… sie hat ihn immer an einer Kette um den Hals getragen. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er nicht da ist", antwortete Peter ängstlich._

„_Der Stein muss hier sein. Suche ihn. Es ist besser, mich nicht zu enttäuschen, Wurmschwanz. Bisher hast du __mir__ gute Dienste geleistet, es wäre schade, einen so unterwürfigen Diener wie dich zu verlieren", zischte der andere Mann. _

_Vin hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, um wen es sich bei diesem handelte und erschauderte leicht. In seiner Ausbildung hatte er schon einige Male an Einsätzen gegen Todesser teilgenommen, doch nie war ER höchstpersönlich anwesend gewesen. Doch seine Sorge galt im Moment eher seiner Freundin und seinem Patensohn. Vielleicht hatte sie sich mit Harry verstecken können. Er schaute zu Severus und sah sofort, dass auch er wusste, wer in diesem Zimmer war. Er schaute zu ihm und hielt dann drei Finger in die Luft, worauf der Langhaarige nickte. Beide wappneten sich und Vin zählte mit seinen Fingern bis drei. Beide stießen die Tür auf und während Vin Peter lahm legte, feuerte Severus einen Fluch auf Voldemort persönlich ab, der diesen jedoch mit Leichtigkeit abwehren konnte. _

_Vin verlor keine Zeit und schloss sich Severus' Kampf gegen __den__ schrecklichsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit an. Flüche wurden hin und her geschleudert und viele abgewehrt, während einige durchkamen. Vin hatte mittlerweile eine tiefe Fleischwunde in seinem rechen Bein und schaffte es nicht mehr, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Severus stellte sich vor ihn, so dass er kein so leichtes Ziel war. Der Langhaarige war ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer und Vin hatte sich oft gefragt, warum er nicht auch eine Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht hatte. _

_Im nächsten Moment wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und dort stand ein geschockt und wütend aussehender Sirius. Er schien die Situation sofort zu erfassen und schloss sich Severus an. Voldemort stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment war der ganze Raum voller dunklem Rauch, der allen die Sicht nahm. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn schon bald hatten Severus und Sirius den Qualm mit ein paar Zaubern verschwinden lassen. Voldemort war verschwunden und nach ein paar Augenblicken ließen die Kämpfer ihren Zauberstab sinken. Vin bemerkte, wie Severus sich zu ihm herumdrehte und sich neben ihn kniete, um sich die Wunde anzusehen, doch sein Blick war von etwas gefangen._

_Hinter einer umgestürzten Couch sah er seine beste Freundin liegen. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und leblos und Vin wusste, dass sie, genauso wie James, gestorben war. Unwirsch stieß er Severus beiseite und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch er schaffte es nicht. Der Langhaarige folgte seinem Blick und sah, was er gesehen hatte. _

„_Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen", flüsterte er und versuchte Vin dazu zu bringen sitzen zu bleiben, doch der kämpfte noch immer darum, aufzustehen und so half er ihm. Sirius war in der Zwischenzeit neben der Tür zusammengesackt und trauerte um seinen besten Freund._

„_Könnt ihr bitte Peter befreien?", hörte Vin ihn wie durch einen Schleier fragen._

_Er stand bereits, als Severus sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann umdrehte und etwas erwiderte, aber was es auch war, Vin konnte es nicht verstehen. Sein Blick lag auf dem Kinderbettchen, neben dem Lily lag. Mühsam kämpfte er sich Schritt für Schritt nach vorn, während er im Hintergrund noch immer Severus und Sirius reden hörte, doch das alles war uninteressant, als er in das Bettchen schaute, in dem sein Patensohn lag. Das Kind war blass und lag still da, als würde es schlafen, doch Vin bezweifelte, dass dem so war. Der Krach, der in diesem Zimmer geherrscht hatte, hätte jedes Kleinkind geweckt. Er erreichte das Bettchen und streckte langsam seine Hand nach dem Jungen aus. Mit zitternden Händen tastete er nach dem Puls des kleinen Jungen, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Harry war zusammen mit seinen Eltern gestorben._

Dumbledore wurde von etwas Ungewöhnlichem aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Das ruhige Leuchten, das Severus und Harry normalerweise einschloss, hatte begonnen wild zu pulsieren. Sein Blick fiel besorgt zu den beiden Männern. Was auch immer sie gerade sahen, musste für beide sehr aufwühlend sein. Ihre ineinandergelegten Hände zitterten stark und Dumbledore konnte nicht ausmachen, ob dieses Zittern nun von beiden Männern ausging, oder nur einer von ihnen dies verursachte. Sein Blick fiel auf Severus' Gesicht und tatsächlich schien der ohnehin blasse Mann noch weißer als sonst im Gesicht zu sein. Beunruhigt schaute Dumbledore zu Harry. Der Gryffindor war ebenfalls extrem blass und der alte Direktor erkannte, dass aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach er es war, von dem das Zittern ausging. Harrys Gesicht war verschwitzt und angespannt und Dumbledore wusste, dass was immer sie sahen, ein extrem seelisches Trauma verursacht hatte. Er hoffte, dass beide unversehrt aus der Erinnerung zurückkommen würden.


	32. Chapter 32

danke für die tollen kommis… ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin

ein extradankeschön an meine beta SnapesWife für ihr tolle Arbeit

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_32. Hilf mir_

_Vin versagten die Beine; sie wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen. Das war alles zu viel! Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und wurde zu einem Wust von Farben. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus, während aus der Wunde an seinem Bein die ganze Zeit weiter Blut austrat. Vin kniete vor dem toten Körper seiner Freundin, während sein Blick noch immer auf dem Kinderbettchen__ ruhte__, in dem sein totes Patenkind lag. Sie waren tot. Sie waren alle tot. Eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht, wegen dem Wahn eines Mannes. Und all dies war ermöglicht worden __von __Peter!_

_Am liebsten wollte er aufspringen und sich auf ihn stürzen, ihn mit bloßen Händen umbringen, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Hinter ihm waren laute Stimmen zu hören, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Hatte Severus Sirius erzählt, dass Peter es gewesen war, der Voldemort hier her gebracht hatte? Schrie Sirus den kleineren Mann gerade an, oder versuchte er gerade das zu tun, zu dem Vin einfach nicht die Kraft fand? Peter sollte leiden!_

_Doch Vin wusste auch, dass er jetzt etwas tun musste. Voldemort war nicht nur hier hergekommen, weil James mit einer Muggelgeborenen verheiratet war und ein Kind mit ihr hatte, er war auch wegen des Brilax hier gewesen. Vielleicht war dies sogar der eigentliche Grund gewesen. Er musste ihn finden und an sich nehmen, damit dieser Mann ihn nie finden konnte und er wusste auch schon, wie er ihn finden konnte. Doch zuerst musste Sirius von hier verschwinden. Er durfte nichts wissen. Niemand durfte das wissen, so viel war in dieser Nacht klar geworden. Jeder der etwas wusste, war ein Risiko._

„_Sev", flüsterte er schwach, doch leider war er über das Geschrei, das noch immer in dem Raum herrschte__ nicht zu hören. „Severus", sagte er noch einmal, diesmal lauter und tatsächlich verstummten die Stimmen und eine gespenstische Ruhe trat ein._

_Vin hörte Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und dann kniete der Langhaarige neben ihm. „Was ist?", fragte er leise._

„_Wir müssen die Auroren verständigen. Vielleicht könnte Sirius sie benachrichtigen. Peter sollte gefesselt werde, der Stupor wird nicht ewig halten", sagte Vin ohne ihn anzuschauen. Seine Augen lagen noch immer auf dem Kinderbettchen, während eine seiner Hände auf der Schulter seiner toten Freundin lag."Könntest du das bitte erledigen?"_

„_Natürlich", antwortete Severus und stand wieder auf, nur um ein paar Momente später wieder neben ihm zu knien. Behutsam umfasste er mit seinen Händen Vins Gesicht und drehte es sanft zu sich. „Die Auroren werden bald hier sein", sagte er. „Lass mich jetzt deine Wunde ansehen, du verlierst viel Blut._

„_Nein, Sev", schüttelte Vin seinen Kopf. „Wir müssen erst noch etwas erledigen. Bring mich bitte hinunter ins Arbeitszimmer. Es ist wichtig."_

„_Wir sollten uns wirklich erst um die Wunde kümmern", entgegnete der Langhaarige ernst. _

_Vin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, wir müssen das gemacht haben, bevor die Auroren kommen. Bitte Severus."_

_Severus seufzte. „Kannst du gehen, wenn ich dich stütze?", fragte er._

„_Ich denke, ja", antwortete Vin und ließ sich von Severus aufhelfen. „Wie müssen uns beeilen", fügte er hinzu, als sie langsam aus dem Zimmer gingen. Die Schmerzen, die er verspürte, waren unerträglich, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und ging, auf Severus gestützt weiter. Der nahm ihn kurzerhand hoch, als sie an der Treppe angekommen waren, und trug ihn behutsam nach unten. Vin war dankbar dafür, denn er bezweifelte ehrlich, dass er es hinunter geschafft hätte. Erst im Arbeitszimmer ließ Severus ihn auf einem der komfortablen Stühle hinunter. _

„_Was willst du hier?", fragte er._

„_Bitte vertrau mir und tu einfach, was ich dir sage", bat Vin. „Wir müssen den Brilax hier weg bringen, damit er nicht in falsche Hände gerät. Ich weiß wo er ist. Ich habe James und Lily dazu gebracht, ihn sicher zu verwahren." Severus schaute Vin überrascht an, nickte aber. „Siehst du das Bild dort an der Wand__ von der Hochzeit der Beiden?" Severus nickte. „Das Passwort ist ‚smaragdgrüne Augen'.", sagte Vin weiter. „Dort ist eine kleine Truhe versteckt. Bitte bring sie mir."_

_Severus tat, um was er gebeten wurde und kam kurz darauf mit der besagten Truhe zurück. Vin nahm sie entgegen und stellte sie auf seinen Schoß, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hob und den Zauber sprach, der notwendig war, um die Truhe zu öffnen. Darin war eine kleinere Truhe versteckt, die Vin ebenfalls mit einem Zauber öffnete. Und dann hatte er ihn in der Hand. Den Stein, den Voldemort so dringend gewollt hatte und eines war ihm klar__ Nun war er der Beschützer des Steines._

Zitternd lösten sich Harrys Hände von denen von Severus. Er war schweißnass und ihm war schlecht. Seine Eltern tot zu sehen war einfach grausam gewesen. Er hatte immer die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie in dieser anderen Realität nicht sterben mussten, doch nun hatte er ihre toten Körper gesehen und so furchtbar das auch war, so beherrschte seine Gedanken im Moment etwas anderes. Er war gestorben. Er hatte den Angriff von Voldemort nicht überlebt. Das warf alles über den Haufen, was Dumbledore ihm davon berichtet hatte. Hatte der nicht immer gesagt, dass es die Liebe seiner Mutter gewesen war, die den Todesfluch hatte von ihm abprallen lassen?

Er sollte eigentlich tot sein, gestorben bei dem Angriff auf seine Familie. Warum also war das hier anders gelaufen? Er sollte eigentlich tot sein. Es war dieser Satz, der im Moment seine Gedanken beherrschte. Er sollte eigentlich tot sein. Entfernt konnte er die Stimmen von Dumbledore und Severus hören, die sich leise unterhielten. Beide klangen besorgt, doch das war im Moment egal.

„Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein", wisperte er plötzlich, was die beiden Männer zum Verstummen brachte.

„Harry, sag so etwas nicht", sagte Severus und ergriff wieder seine Hand.

Der Gryffindor schaute ihn mit leerem Blick an und einzelne Tränen begannen in seine Augen zu treten. „Aber es ist wahr; ich sollte damals sterben, verstehst du das nicht? Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass ich überlebe. ICH SOLLTE TOT SEIN!"

Der plötzliche Ausbruch ließ die beiden anderen Männer zusammenzucken. Die Wut und Verzweiflung in Harrys Stimme schnürte ihnen die Luft ab.

„Harry--", begann Dumbledore, wurde aber von dem einfach unterbrochen.

„NEIN! Ich will nichts hören!", fuhr er ihn an. „Severus und ich wissen beide, dass es wahr ist. Die Liebe meiner Mutter hat mich damals nicht beschützt. Es war irgendetwas anderes, etwas, was mit Vin und Severus zu tun hat. Diese beiden müssen irgendetwas getan haben, was alles verändert hat. Es war ihnen offensichtlich egal, was sie dadurch bewirken. Ich meine, ich lebe, aber zu welchem Preis? Severus' ist ein Todesser geworden, etwas, was in der anderen Realität nicht geschehen ist; dort war er glücklich mit Vin, der hier nicht einmal existiert. Sirius hat dreizehn Jahre in Azkaban verbracht und als er endlich wieder frei war, musste er sich verstecken und ist jetzt tot. Und wofür das alles? Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, was sie damit bezweckt haben."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig. „Denk darüber nach. Der Fluch ist damals von dir ab- und auf Voldemort zurückgeprallt, wodurch er beinahe gestorben wäre."

Harry schaute ihn entgeistert an, ehe er wütend aufsprang. „Na wunderbar", fauchte er, als er einfach so aus dem Büro stapfte und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Zurück ließ er zwei entgeistert schauende Männer.

„Albus, kannst du nicht überlegen, was du sagst?", fuhr Severus Dumbledore auf einmal an. „Wieso hast du ihm nicht gleich gesagt, dass man ihn zu einer Waffe machen wollte? Das ist doch das, für was er sich, dank der Prophezeiung, sowieso schon hält."

„Denkst du nicht, er wollte die Wahrheit wissen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Du kennst die Wahrheit doch gar nicht! Merlin nochmal, er hat gerade seinen eigenen Tod und den seiner Eltern gesehen!", sagte Severus aufgebracht. „Ich hätte dir wirklich mehr Taktgefühl zugetraut. Ich gehe ihn jetzt suchen und werde mit ihm reden." Auch Severus warf die Tür hinter sich zu, als er das Büro verließ.

oooooooooo

Severus ging unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er hatte Harry trotz intensivster Suche heute Nachmittag nicht finden können. Zum Abendessen war der junge Gryffindor nicht erschienen. Er war sogar auf den Ländereien gewesen, doch auch da hatte er den Jungen nicht gefunden. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor überlegte, was tun sollte und entschied sich noch einmal auf den Ländereien und vor allem am See nach Harry zu suchen. Er ging in seine Räume hinüber, um sich einen wärmeren Umhang zu holen und machte sich dann auf, den Jungen zu suchen. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und rauschte davon, als er plötzlich über etwas stolperte. Verwirrt blickte er zurück, doch er konnte nichts sehen, über was er hätte stolpern können.

Was war das? Ein Streich? Wer würde es wagen, ihm einen Streich zu spielen und einen getarnten Str… Moment mal, getarnt? Severus runzelte die Stirn und näherte sich der Stelle, wo er gestolpert war. Langsam kniete er sich hin und griff mit der Hand ins Leere, bis er etwas fühlte; weichen Stoff. Behutsam zog er an ihm, bis Harrys Kopf darunter erschien, der ihn mit roten, verquollenen Augen traurig anschaute. Ohne zu überlegen nahm er den Gryffindor auf seine Arme und trug ihn in seine Räume und dort zu der Couch. Zusammen mit ihm setzte er sich; Harry fest an sich gedrückt auf seinem Schoß.

Den ganzen Nachmittag, als er auf der Suche nach Harry gewesen war, hatte er sich die Worte zurechtgelegt, die er ihm sagen wollte, doch nun war nichts mehr davon da und es war auch nicht wichtig. Das Einzige, was im Moment für ihn zählte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry wieder da war. Er drückte ihn ein wenig fester an sich, während er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Harry weinte nicht, er saß einfach da und ließ sich festhalten. Er genoss die Wärme und die Liebe, die Severus ihm anbot.

oooooooooo

Etwa zwei Stunden später wachte Severus, noch immer mit Harry auf dem Schoß, auf. Er war nach einer Weile eingeschlafen; auch für ihn war der Tag anstrengend gewesen. Erst jetzt fiel Severus auf, was ihn geweckt hatte. Leichte Küsse wanderten seinen Hals entlang und entlockten ihm ein leichtes Stöhnen. Harrys Kopf fuhr daraufhin hoch und er schaute den Tränkemeister mit seinen unglaublich smaragdgrünen Augen an. Der Blick mit dem der Gryffindor ihn bedachte ging ihm durch und durch und er musste schlucken, als Harry seine Lippen auf die seinen senkte und nach kurzer Zeit mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat.

Severus öffnete seinen Mund und erwiderte den scheuen Kuss. Er dachte im Moment nicht daran, was heute geschehen war, alles was im Moment zählte, waren diese unglaublich zarten Lippen. Die Intensität des Kusses steigerte sich langsam, während Severus mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haar strich und seine andere Hand dessen Seite entlangfuhr.

Der Tränkemeister war so von dem Kuss gefangen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Harry langsam die Knöpfe seiner Robe und seines Hemdes öffnete. Erst als die Hand des Gryffindor über seine nackte Brust fuhr realisierte er, was Harry tat und er unterbrach den Kuss.

„Harry… nicht", sagte er sanft.

„Bitte, Severus, ich will es. Ich möchte dich spüren. Zeig mir, dass ich lebendig bin", flehte Harry und legte erneut seine Lippen auf die des Langhaarigen.

Sacht schob ihn Severus von sich. „Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte er sanft.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig und er funkelte den anderen Mann wütend an. „Wenn du mich nicht willst, dann sag es doch gleich! Warum bist du überhaupt mit mir zusammen?", fauchte er und wollte wütend aufspringen, doch Severus hielt ihn zurück.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt und du kannst mir auch glauben, dass ich mir nichts mehr wünsche, als mit dir zu schlafen", sagte der Tränkemeister.

„Da tu es bitte. Was hält dich davon ab?", fragte Harry.

„Es wäre nicht richtig. Es wäre dein erstes Mal und ich möchte, dass es etwas Besonderes für dich wird. Du solltest es nicht nur wegen dem tun, was heute passiert ist", erklärte Severus ruhig.

„Es wäre nicht mein erstes Mal. Schließlich habe ich es schon einige Male in den Erinnerungen erlebt", entgegnete Harry.

„Das kannst du nicht miteinander vergleichen. Auch wenn du es miterlebt hast, waren es doch nicht deine Gefühle und Empfindungen, verstehst du? Wenn wir jetzt miteinander schlafen würden, würdest du es bereuen und ich möchte nicht, dass du mit solchen Gefühlen auf dein erstes Mal zurückschaust. Es sollte etwas besonderes, wunderbares sein und das würde ich dir wegnehmen, wenn wir deinem Verlangen jetzt nachgeben", sagte der Langhaarige.

Verlegen senkte Harry seinen Blick, doch Severus legte sofort einen Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn so wieder, ihn anzusehen. „Harry, glaub mir, ich liebe dich und was auch immer die ganze Sache mit den Erinnerungen bedeutet, ich bin froh, dass du damals nicht gestorben bist. Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag dich mal, ob ich jeden einfach so auf meinem Schoß sitzen lassen würde."

Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte schwach, ehe er sich wieder an den anderen Mann kuschelte, der ihn erneut mit seinen starken Armen umschlang. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie er mit allem, was er heute herausgefunden hatte, umgehen sollte, aber er hatte Severus und das war im Moment alles, was zählte.


	33. Chapter 33

hallihallo,

ich hab nicht viel zeit, weil ich zur arbeit muss… ich danke euch für die kommis und wünsche euch viel spaß und spannung mit dem neuen chap

ein fettes dankeschön auch an meine beta SnapesWife

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_33. Hogsmeade_

Es war ein fürchterlicher Tag heute, ein Tag, den man am liebsten gar nicht erst nach draußen gehen sollte. Die Temperaturen waren eisig und es herrschte ein wilder Schneesturm, der diesen Dezembertag noch trostloser machte, als er ohnehin schon gewesen wäre. Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine in den Drei Besen´ und genehmigte sich ein Butterbier. Heute war Sonntag und eigentlich hatte er vor drei Stunden in Dumbledores Büro erscheinen sollen, aber das war ihm herzlich egal.

Harry hatte eine furchbare Woche hinter sich gehabt. Am vergangenen Sonntag in Severus' Armen zu liegen, während er schlief war einfach wunderbar beruhigend gewesen und hatte ihm die damals so dringend benötigte Ruhe gegeben, doch dafür war das Aufwachen umso schlimmer gewesen. Als Harry die Wärme, die Severus' Körper ihm gespendet hatte, verlassen hatte, war alles wieder auf ihn eingestürzt. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wusste einfach nicht was er denken sollte.

So hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Er ging zum Unterricht und danach wieder in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er den Rest des Tages verbracht hatte. Er war nur selten zum Essen erschienen und auch zu den Okklumentik-Stunden mit Severus war er nicht gegangen. Der Tränkemeister schien zu wissen, dass er diese Zeit für sich jetzt einfach brachte, denn er ließ ihn deswegen in Ruhe, auch wenn Harry seine besorgten Augen auf sich ruhen fühlen konnte, wenn der Zaubertränkelehrer mit ihm im gleichen Raum war. Severus hatte sogar nach einer Unterrichtsstunde versucht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, doch Harry hatte nichts gesagt und so hatte ihn der Langhaarige schließlich gehen lassen.

Natürlich hatten Ron und Hermine seine Veränderung bemerkt und ebenfalls versucht, mit ihm zu reden, doch auch ihnen gegenüber hatte er dicht gemacht. Wie konnte er ihnen etwas erklären, mit dem er selbst noch nicht einmal klar kam? Als Harry sich den beiden heute früh angeschlossen hatte, als sie nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten, hatten sie sich zwar gewundert, aber keine Fragen gestellt und ihn einfach in ihre Mitte genommen, als sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Nächsten Freitag würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen und so sollte den Schülern noch die Möglichkeit gegeben werden, in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf nach den Geschenken für ihre Lieben zu suchen.

Ron und Hermine hatten, nachdem sie den Weg in das Dorf hinter sich gebracht hatten, entschieden, dass sie sich erst einmal aufwärmen sollten und Harry in die ‚Drei Besen'geschleift. Die beiden beratschlagten gerade, wo sie denn nun hingehen wollten und kamen zu dem Entschluss, sich aufzuteilen. Da es so kalt war, wollten sie ihre Einkäufe möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen und so würde Hermine zunächst in den örtlichen Bücherladen gehen, während Ron Harry mit in den Honigtopf_´_nehmen würde. Harry war es gleich. Alles war ihm lieber, als jetzt oben im Schloss bei Dumbledore und Severus zu sein.

Gesagt, getan. Als die drei Jugendlichen ihr Butterbier ausgetrunken hatten, eilten sie in verschiedene Richtungen davon. In zwanzig Minuten würden sie sich wieder treffen und den Rest ihrer Shoppingtour erledigen. Harry zog den Umhang fester um seinen Körper, um sich gegen die beißende Kälte zu schützen, doch sein dünner Umhang bot nur wenig Schutz. Er hatte heute Morgen nach dem erstbesten gegriffen, den er hatte finden können, was er jetzt ein wenig bedauerte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, sich etwas in dem Süßigkeitenladen zu kaufen, doch als er sich in dem Geschäft so umsah, entschied er sich, dass ein kleiner Vorrat nicht schaden könnte und kaufte sich ein paar Schokofrösche, Lakritzstangen und einer große Packung Berti Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen´ und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche.

Ron brauchte ein paar Minuten länger, um sich zu entscheiden, was er kaufen wollte, und so kamen sie fünf Minuten zu spät zum Treffpunkt, was ihnen einen finsteren Blick einer ziemlich durchgefrorenen Hermine einbrachte. Das sie letztendlich nichts dazu sagte, war wohl der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sie Rücksicht auf Harry nahm. Sie machten sich auf in verschiedene Geschäfte, um die Geschenke für ihre Familien zu kaufen. Harry trabte ihnen einfach hinterher.

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie auch dies erledigt. Hermine schlug vor, dass jeder nun noch eine Stunde Zeit hätte, damit sie ihre gegenseitigen Geschenke besorgen konnten. Sie würden sich dann wieder in den Drei Besen´ treffen, um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor sie wieder zum Schloss gehen würden. Harry entschloss sich dazu, zunächst in den örtlichen Bücherladen zu gehen. Sicher konnte er dort ein passendes Geschenk für Hermine und vielleicht auch für Severus finden.

Kurz darauf betrat er das entsprechende Geschäft und begann durch die Regalreihen zu gehen. Hier und da nahm er ein Buch heraus und schaute es sich an, ob es vielleicht etwas Passendes wäre, stellte es dann aber zurück. Er bemerkte nicht, wie auf einmal eine Person hinter ihn trat. Er konnte nicht reagieren, als sich plötzlich starke Arme um ihn schlangen und er mit einem ‚Plopp' aus dem Laden verschwand.

Harry tauchte in einem Wald wieder auf und sofort lösten sich die Arme um ihn herum und er fiel zu Boden. Schnell wollte er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch es war schon zu spät. Eine weitere Person hatte ihn ihm mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes abgenommen. „Gut gemacht, Sohn", erklang eine kalte Stimme und Harry sah zu, wie sich ein Slytherin-Siebtklässler, den er nur vom Sehen her kannte, leicht verbeugte, ehe er mit einem erneuten ‚Plopp' verschwand.

Harry sah, wie weitere Männer auf der Lichtung erschienen. Schließlich wurde er von einem der fünf Männer wieder auf die Beine gezerrt. Harrys Herz rutschte ihm in den Magen. Was sollte er nur tun? Panik nahm von ihm Besitz und er versuchte von dem eisigen Griff, der ihn festhielt, loszukommen. Das nächste was er spürte war ein scharfer Schmerz auf seiner Wange. Der Mann hatte ihn geschlagen und erschrocken hielt Harry still.

„Du wirst dich wie ein lieber, guter Junge benehmen und uns ohne Widerstand folgen, ist das klar?", blaffte der Mann ihn an. „Wir haben kein Problem damit, dir wehzutun. Du bist ein Geschenk für unseren Meister und es wird ihm egal sein, in welchem Zustand du bei ihm ankommst, solange du noch lebst."

Harry erschauderte unwillkürlich und sah den nächsten Schlag, den er erhielt, nicht kommen, der ihn wieder zu Boden schickte. „Nur als kleiner Vorgeschmack, was dich erwartet, wenn du nicht ein artiger, kleiner Junge bist", höhnte der Mann, ehe er Harry wieder auf die Beine zog. „Hier entlang", sagte er, ehe er losschritt. Einer der anderen Männer schubste Harry an, dass dieser ihm folgte. Harry sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Zwei der Männer liefen neben ihm, während zwei weitere hinter ihm gingen.

oooooooooo

Hermine und Ron standen nun seit einer guten halben Stunde vor den Drei Besen´und warteten darauf, dass Harry langsam auftauchte. Es wurde bereits dunkel und beide begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. Wo war ihr Freund?

„Wir suchen ihn", beschloss Hermine schließlich nervös. „Du gehst dort entlang, ich hier lang. Wir treffen uns in einer Viertelstunde wieder hier."

Ron nickte und beide machten sich auf die Suche. Beide fragten Mitschüler, die sie unterwegs trafen, ob sie Harry gesehen hätten, doch keiner konnte ihnen etwas sagen. Als sie sich wieder trafen und ihn nicht gefunden hatten, wussten sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry war die ganze Woche komisch gewesen. War er weggelaufen? Egal was war, sie mussten zum Direktor.

oooooooooo

Harry versuchte unterdessen mit den Männern, die ihn umgaben, Schritt zu halten und gleichzeitig nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie er entkommen konnte. Er schaute sich immer wieder um, auch wenn ihm das bisher zwei weitere Schläge gegeben hatte, genauso wie drei weitere, weil er nicht schnell genug lief.

Seine Sachen waren von dem Schnee mittlerweile ganz nass und die Kälte war mittlerweile so schlimm, dass er bereits am ganzen Körper zitterte. Zu allem Überfluss rächte sich jetzt auch noch, dass er in der letzten Woche so wenig gegessen hatte, denn er schaffte kaum noch das Tempo, was diese Männer vorgaben, mitzuhalten. Immer öfter stolperte er und konnte sich nur mit Mühe noch abfangen und weitergehen.

Ein erneuter Schlag, diesmal in seine Rippe, weil er wieder zu langsam geworden war. Harry hörte ein übelkeiterregendes Knacken, ehe der Schmerz in seiner Seite beinahe unerträglich wurde und er erschrocken aufkeuchte. Die Männer trieben ihn immer weiter und Harry hatte noch immer keine Möglichkeit gefunden zu entkommen. Was sollte er nur tun? Verdammt.

oooooooooo

Severus saß in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin und las ein Buch. Heute Morgen war er im Büro des Direktors gewesen und hatte dort gemeinsam mit Dumbledore auf Harry gewartet, der aber nicht aufgetaucht war. Zunächst war er besorgt gewesen, doch allmählich war er wütend geworden und aus dem Büro gestürmt. Was zum Teufel wollte dieser Junge? Hatte er nicht alles getan, was er konnte, um ihm zu helfen und ihm zu versichern, dass er froh war, dass er den Angriff damals überlebt hatte? Sah Harry nicht, dass er nicht zu mehr imstande war?

Eines war auf jeden Fall klar. Wenn er den Jungen das nächste Mal sehen würde, würde er ihm klar machen, dass er aufhören sollte, sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Das Leben war nicht fair, das wusste er und das sollte auch Harry endlich einsehen. Er sollte aufstehen und sich dem stellen, was es für ihn bereithielt und nicht bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit davonrennen. Ja, er liebte diesen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, aber er musste wirklich ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden.

Jetzt spielten sich in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder die Worte ab, die er ihm sagen wollte. Frustriert legte er das Buch beiseite, er konnte sich ohnehin nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry zum Abendessen auftauchen würde, damit er ihn danach abfangen und mit ihm reden konnte. Er würde es in etwa einer halben Stunde wissen.

Severus zuckte plötzlich zusammen und griff an seinen Unterarm. Der Dunkle Lord rief seine Anhänger. Was war los, dass er sie um diese Zeit zusammenrief? Der Tränkemeister wusste es nicht, doch er konnte auch nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Sein Gespräch mit Harry musste warten. Er eilte in sein Schlafzimmer, um seine Todessekutte und seine Maske zu holen. Er musste sich beeilen.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, als der Kamin grün aufflammte. Überrascht sah er auf und genau in das, wie üblich, ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Zaubertränkeprofessors.

„Albus, er ruft mich", informierte der ihn kurz.

„Um diese Zeit?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt. „Sei vorsichtig, Severus. Ich werde dich hier erwarten."

Severus nickte und schon war sein Kopf aus den grünen Flammen verschwunden. Dumbledore schaute ihm besorgt hinterher, wurde aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen wurde und zwei aufgeregte Schüler hineingestürmt kamen. Er sah in Ron Weasleys und Hermine Grangers Gesicht, die sofort aufgeregt anfingen zu sprechen. Dumbledore versuchte sein Bestes, zu verstehen, was sie ihm zu sagen hatten, doch es war alles viel zu durcheinander. Er gebot den beiden mit einem Handbewegung Einhalt.

„Wenn Sie so durcheinander reden, kann ich Sie nicht verstehen. Miss Granger, würden Sie mir bitte sagen, was es so dringendes gibt?", bat er das braunhaarige Mädchen.

oooooooooo

Severus apparierte in die Nähe der Lichtung, auf der das Treffen der Todesser stattfinden würde, und lief die letzten Schritte. Zwei weitere Todesser schlossen sich ihm an, ehe sie ihren Platz in dem Kreis einnahmen. Severus bemerkte sofort, dass zwei der Plätze frei waren, als auch schon Voldemort auftauchte. Er schaute sich in dem Kreis seiner Anhänger um, ehe er sich zu voller Größe vor ihnen aufbaute.

„Meine lieben Freunde, heute ist ein großer Tag. Ich habe euch hier her gerufen, weil fünf eurer Mitstreiter mir ein Geschenk gebracht haben. Ihr dürft heute das Ende des angeblichen Retters der Zaubererwelt miterleben", zischte er und deute mit seiner Hand zu seiner Linken, wo sich sofort der Kreis der Todesser teilte.

Severus stockte der Atem, als er sah, wie die beiden fehlenden Todesser mit Harry in ihrer Mitte den Kreis betraten. Der Gryffindor sah furchtbar aus. Er war leichenblass, so dass seine Narbe besonders hervorstach, genauso wie sein zugeschwollenes Auge und seine linke Wange. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie Harry zu Boden stießen, was diesen schmerzhaft aufstöhnen und sich seine linke Seite halten ließ.

„Seht ihn euch an, den großen Harry Potter", höhnte Voldemort, was die Todesser um Severus herum verächtlich Lachen ließ. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, auch er lachte, doch seine Augen waren fest auf Harry gerichtet, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte, gegen die Schmerzen zu atmen.

Severus überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun konnte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, mit Strafe, weil er keine neuen Informationen hatte, oder weil er noch immer nicht den Schlüssel zu Harrys Verlies in Gringotts hatte, aber was er jetzt tun sollte, wusste er einfach nicht. Wie sollte er es schaffen, Harry von hier weg zu bekommen? Es blieb ihn keine weitere Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da Voldemort erneut sprach.

„Robertson, komm nach vorn", befahl er. Der angesprochene Todesser kam nach vorn und verbeugte sich tief. „Es war dein Sohn, der unserer Sache geholfen hat?"

„Jawohl, mein Lord", antwortete Robertson mit einer erneuten Verbeugung.

„Ich bin mit ihm sehr zufrieden. Allerdings mag ich es nicht, wenn ihr ohne meine Anweisung vorgeht", sagte Voldemort. „_Crucio._"

Robertson fiel unter dem Fluch auf seine Knie, doch Severus konnte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben. Robertson und sein Sohn waren also für das hier verantwortlich? Das würden sie noch bereuen. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Harry, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Narbe festhielt.

Voldemort hob den Fluch wieder auf und brachte damit Severus' Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu sich. Robertson erhob sich wieder. „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein", zischte der Dunkle Lord ihm entgegen.

„Jawohl, mein Lord", sagte Robertson erneut und verbeugte sich.

„Trotzdem möchte ich deine Leistung anerkennen. Du darfst den ersten Fluch auf den Jungen sprechen. Fang an!", befahl Voldemort.

Robertson verbeugte sich erneut, ehe er sich mit funkelndem Blick zu Harry umdrehte. Er lächelte, als er seinen Zauberstab hob. „_Crucio_", hisste er und im nächsten Moment drangen Harrys Schreie an Severus' Ohr, die ihm durch Mark und Bein gingen.

Robertson hielt den Fluch für eine gute Minute aufrecht, ehe er ihn aufhob und Harrys Schreie erstarben. Er keuchte heftig und starrte den Todesser wutentbrannt an. Voldemort lachte kalt, ehe er rief: „Lestrange, jetzt du. Wir werden dem Kleinen die Widerspenstigkeit schon austreiben."

Ein weiterer Fluch traf Harry und wieder waren seine Schreie auf der Lichtung zu hören. Harry hatte auch nach dem vierten Cruciatus seinen Kampfgeist nicht verloren und Snape hörte die Worte, auf die er gewartet hatte. Harry schaute auf, als Voldemort Severus nach vorne rief. Er war noch immer am Boden, als der Tränkemeister sich vor ihm aufbaute und seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete. Der Gryffindor wendete seinen Blick ab. Er wollte Severus nicht zusehen, wenn der ihn verfluchen würde. Severus' Blick war ausdruckslos, als er noch einmal einen Blick in die Runde warf, sich dann blitzschnell auf Harry warf. Nur kurz hörte er den wütenden Aufschrei Voldemorts, ehe er mit Harry verschwand.


	34. Chapter 34

_34. Rede mit mir_

Harry und Severus schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf, als sie in einem kleinen Wäldchen mit einem ‚Plopp' erschienen. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, so dass der Tränkemeister ihn schnell von seinem Gewicht befreite, da er direkt auf dem zierlichen Schwarzhaarigen gelandet war. Er kniete sich vor ihn und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position. Harry zuckte zusammen, als Severus ihn berührte. Der Zaubertränkelehrer wusste, dass dies eine Auswirkungen der Cruciatus-Flüche war, denen Harry ausgesetzt gewesen war. Jede Berührung tat nun weh, war sie auch noch so sanft.

Der Gryffindor zitterte außerdem stark. Ob das nun ebenfalls an den Flüchen oder der Kälte lag, konnte Severus nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Allerdings war klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen mussten, damit der Junge auf die Krankenstation kam. Unglücklicherweise war Hogwarts noch weit entfernt. Severus hatte sie beide nicht in den Verbotenen Wald gebracht, wie er es sonst nach den Todesser-Treffen tat. Es war zu gefährlich gewesen. Die Appariergrenzen Hogwarts' waren weit ausgedehnt und erforderten normalerweise noch etwa einen zehnminütigen Fußmarsch, um das Schloss zu erreichen. Das war viel zu lange, wenn man bedachte, dass der Dunkle Lord mit Sicherheit befohlen hatte, ihnen zu folgen. Einen Kamin wollte er Harry in seinem Zustand nicht zumuten. Das Herumwirbeln bei einer Reise per Flohnetzwerk hätte ihm nur noch mehr geschadet.

Nein, er war hierher gekommen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde von hier entfernt gab es eine kleine, verlassene Hütte, die sie nun erreichen mussten. Albus hatte dort vor langer Zeit einen Notfall-Portschlüssel für ihn hinterlegt, für den Fall, dass er fliehen musste, weil mal ihn enttarnt hatte. Nur er selbst und der Direktor wussten von diesem Ort und den mussten sie nun erreichen.

Severus musterte Harry. Der Gryffindor war extrem blass und zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib. Innerlich verfluchte sich Severus, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, sie vor die Hütte zu appaieren, doch Harry hatte so stark gezittert, dass er die Apparation vorzeitig hatte abbrechen müssen. Er hatte versucht, sie so nah wie möglich zu dem Haus zu bringen, doch das hier war das Beste, was er geschafft hatte.

„Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?", hörte Severus plötzlich die zittrige Stimme des Gryffindor.

„Weshalb sollte ich böse auf dich sein?", fragte der Tränkemeister sanft.

„Weil ich heute einfach ins Dorf gegangen bin und nicht zu Dumbledore gekommen bin. Jetzt weiß Voldemort, dass du ein Spion bist und wird sicher versuchen, dich zu töten. Und das ist alles nur meine Schuld", antwortete Harry.

„Ja, ich bin böse auf dich", sagte Severus, woraufhin Harry zusammenzuckte. „Aber nicht deswegen. Du hättest nicht einfach ins Dorf gehen sollen, ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen. Du hättest überhaupt mit mir reden sollen, wenn dich die ganze Sache mit den Erinnerungen so bedrückt. Ich will für dich da sein, Harry, und ich werde dir immer helfen, so gut ich kann. Aber das geht nicht, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst. Verstehst du das?"

Harry nickte zaghaft. Severus' Blick wurde besorgt. Das Zittern des jungen Gryffindors schien immer schlimmer zu werden. Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch und fuhr mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum. Hatten die Todesser sie gefunden? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie wussten nichts von diesem Ort. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Tier gewesen, doch er durfte kein Risiko eingehen. Sie mussten nun wirklich los.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Severus. „Nicht weit von hier werden wir einen Portschlüssel finden, der uns direkt in Dumbledores Büro bringt. Je eher wir in Hogwarts sind, desto besser."

Nachdem Harry erneut genickt hatte, stand der Tränkemeister auf und half ihm dann auf die Beine. Harry wimmerte ein wenig, doch schließlich stand er auf seinen Beinen, wenn auch etwas wackelig. „Wir müssen in diese Richtung dort", sagte Severus und deutet zu seiner Linken. „Folge mir!"

„Okay", wisperte Harry. Er folgte Severus, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab vorne weg ging, in kurzem Abstand. Alles tat ihm weh und die Kälte war mittlerweile unerträglich. Seine Füße fühlten sich bei jedem Schritt so an, als würden tausend kleine Nadeln in seine Fußsohlen stechen und seine Hände waren taub, doch er sagte nichts und versuchte mit Severus Schritt zu halten, der beinahe lautlos vor ihm her schritt und auf jedes Geräusch achtete.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten Fußmarsch war Harry sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr weiter konnte. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe sich dazu zu bringen, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Seine Sicht verschwamm ihm langsam vor seinen Augen, doch er sagte nichts. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und lief einfach weiter. Sie mussten es schaffen und er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht nachdem er für die ganze Situation verantwortlich war. Seine Beine fühlten sich immer schwerer an.

Severus schaute beunruhigt zu Harry zurück. Er hatte bemerkt, dass der Gryffindor immer schwerer mit ihm Schritt halten konnte und hatte daher sein Tempo schon erheblich reduziert. Harry stolperte oft und schien beim Gehen leicht zu schwanken. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg. Er musste Harry tragen, sonst würde es der Junge wohl nicht schaffen.

Er wollte die paar Schritte, die sie trennten zurückgehen, als er zusehen musste, wie Harry ein weiteres Mal stolperte, sich aber nicht aufrecht halten konnte und der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel. Harry machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, was Severus aus seiner Starre holte und ihn zu dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen eilen ließ. Er kniete sich neben ihn und drehte ihn herum. Harrys Zittern hatte noch zugenommen und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, sein Gesicht war kalkweiß und seinen Lippen schienen ein wenig blau zu sein. Severus legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des jungen Gryffindor und erschrak. Harry war eiskalt. Das Zittern, von dem er angenommen hatte, dass es auf die Cruciatus-Flüche zurückzuführen war, schien ehr von der Kälte zu kommen. Der Junge war eindeutig unterkühlt

Fieberhaft überlegte Severus, was er tun sollte. Ein Wärmezauber kam nicht in Frage. Harrys Körper musste langsam wieder warm gemacht werden, sonst würde er einen Schock bekommen, der tödlich sein könnte. Es noch einmal mit Apparieren zu versuchen kam auch nicht in Frage. Harrys Kreislauf würde wahrscheinlich auch das nicht überstehen.

„Harry! Harry, hörst du mich?", fragte er aufgelöst. Harrys Augen flackerten kurz, doch dann schlossen sich seine Augenlieder wieder. „Harry, nicht einschlafen, hörst du! Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen. Mach die Augen auf, Harry", drängte Snape, doch es erfolgte keine Reaktion.

Panik begann sich langsam in Snape breit zu machen. Schnell zog er wieder seinen Zauberstab und errichtete von dem umherliegenden Holz einen kleinen Unterschlupf, ehe er einen Trocken- und einen Wärmezauber auf den Boden warf. Er hob den viel zu dünnen Gryffindor auf seine Arme, der dabei leicht wimmerte, und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dessen Kleidung feucht war. Es war kein Wunder, dass er so fror. Schnell setzte er sich mit Harry auf den nun warmen Boden und sprach einen Trockenzauber auf dessen Sachen, ehe er einen Wärmezauber auf sich sprach, Harry fest an sich drückte und seinen Umhang um sie beide schlang. Er nahm die Hände des Gryffindors in seine und versuchte erneut mit ihm zu reden.

„Gleich wird es wärmer, Harry. Komm schon, mach die Augen auf", flehte er beinahe, doch wieder war kaum eine Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen zu bemerken. Harry wimmerte erneut leicht, doch seine Augen waren geschlossen. Was viel bedenklicher war, war die Tatsache, dass Harry aufgehört hatte zu zittern. „Du lausige Entschuldigung von einem Gryffindor", sagte Severus nun zornig. „Soll die Kälte etwa das schaffen, was der Dunkle Lord selbst nicht schaffen konnte? Du gibst einfach so auf? Das sieht dir ähnlich. Ich hatte all die Jahre Recht. Du bist genauso ein Schlappschwanz wie dein erbärmlicher Vater und dessen räudiger Köter."

„Mein Vater und Sirius waren keine Schlappschwänze", erwiderte Harry schwach und undeutlich, so dass Severus ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Rede nicht so über sie."

„Nein, was waren sie denn dann?", fragte Severus herausfordernd. Innerlich seufzte er erleichtert, da er es geschafft hatte, den Kampfeswillen von Harry wieder zu wecken. Er musste ihn wach halten!

„Sie waren großartige Menschen, mutig, tapfer… und… und sie haben mich geliebt. Ich weiß, dass sie sich dir gegenüber falsch verhalten haben, aber das hat sicherlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht", nuschelte Harry.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Severus.

„Remus und Sirius haben mal sowas erwähnt", antwortete Harry müde und wollte schon wieder die Augen schließen.

„Wage es ja nicht einzuschlafen!", sagte Severus fest, worauf Harry wieder die Augen öffnete. „So ist es besser. Ich habe keine Lust, dass die zwei Plagen, die du Freunde nennst, sich an mir rächen wollen, weil ich dich nicht gesund und munter nach Hause gebracht habe. Wahrscheinlich wird Weasley wieder alles versauen und mir wichtige Körperteile weghexen, während Miss Neunmalklug danebensteht und ihm erklärt, was er falsch gemacht hat."

„Du wirst diese Körperteile dann sowieso nicht mehr brauchen", sagte Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ach und wieso das?"; fragte Severus.

„Weil ich dann nicht mehr da bin und du vor Kummer vergehen und niemals mehr jemanden anderes ansehen wirst, weil du mich liebst", lächelte Harry leicht.

„Und da bist du dir so sicher?", entgegnete der Tränkemeister mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ja", nickte Harry selbstsicher, wenn auch immer noch sehr schwach.

„Ich gebe zu, dass du da Recht haben könntest", räumte Severus ein.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das habe", erwiderte Harry.

„Und ich stimme dir da vollkommen zu", sagte der Tränkemeister und drückte dem Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Wange, was er aber sofort wieder bereute, da Harry erneut zusammenzuckte. „Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich sofort.

Kurz schwiegen sie, ehe Severus wieder sprach, als er bemerkte, dass Harry erneut einschlafen wollte. „Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein!", schnarrte er.

„Worauf", fragte Harry nach kurzer Pause schwach.

„Darauf, dass ich dich liebe", antwortete der Zaubertränkeprofessor.

„Aber darauf kann ich mir etwas einbilden. Ich liebe die gefürchtete Fledermaus aus den Kerkern Hogwarts und sie liebt mich. Wer hätte das noch vor wenigen Monaten gedacht", lächelte Harry.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute Harry ungläubig an. „Fledermaus?", fragte er.

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt, dass ganz Hogwarts dich so bezeichnet?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

Natürlich wusste Severus das und er musste auch zugeben, dass es ihn leicht ärgerte, aber ihm war im Moment jedes Thema Recht, mit dem er den Gryffindor wach halten konnte. „Nein", war daher seine Antwort.

„Warte, wenn ich dass Ron und Hermine erzähle", lächelte Harry matt.

„Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer und als solcher verbiete ich dir, jeglichen Inhalt irgendeines Gespräches von uns beiden an diese beiden weiterzugeben", schnarrte Severus.

„Und was bringt mich auf die Idee, dass ich mich an diese Regel halten werde?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht. Du hast dich noch nie an Regeln gehalten", stimmte der Tränkemeister ihm zu. „Was verlangst du dafür, dass du es nicht erzählst?"

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir, was du noch keinem anderen erzählt hast", bat Harry.

Severus überlegte kurz. „Versprichst du mir, es niemandem zu erzählen?", fragte er.

„Gryffindor-Ehrenwort", versprach der Grünäugige.

Severus schnaubte. „Und dass soll mich überzeugen? Ich glaube kaum", sagte er.

„Bitte", flehte Harry schwach. „Ich möchte so viel mehr von dir wissen."

„Als ich fünf war, wäre ich beinahe gestorben", erzählte Severus schließlich. „Ich war bei einem Onkel meines Vaters. Es war ein wundervoller Tag und ich wollte unbedingt mit seinem Besen fliegen, doch ich durfte nicht. Er wollte später mit mir zusammen fliegen. Als mein Onkel sich nach dem Essen hingelegt hatte, um etwas zu schlafen, habe ich mich davongeschlichen. Ich wollte jetzt fliegen und nicht noch warten. Am Anfang bin ich noch sehr tief geflogen, da ich noch nicht wirklich alleine geflogen bin, aber mit der Zeit wurde ich mutiger. Ich bin höher geflogen und habe ein paar Manöver probiert. Bei einem dieser Manöver konnte ich mich plötzlich nicht mehr festhalten und bin abgestürzt. Mein Onkel hat war in der Zwischenzeit wach geworden und hat bemerkt, was los war und mich vor dem Aufprall bewahrt. Ich bekam danach von meinem Vater eine mächtige Tracht Prügel, weil ich nicht gehört hatte und der Spaß beim Fliegen auf einem Besen ist nie wieder zurückgekehrt."

„Das war eine ganz furchtbare Geschichte", nuschelte Harry.

„Was hast du erwartet? Das ich dir erzähle, dass ich als Junge in einer Ballettklasse herumgeturnt bin?", fragte Severus und zog elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nein, nur dass du mir etwas erzählst, was vielleicht nicht ganz so dramatisch ist und einen Teil deiner Persönlichkeit reflektiert", erklärte der Gryffindor.

„Ich mag Blumen, alle Arten von Blumen. Ich mag es, sie wachsen zu sehen und sie zu pflegen. Es hat etwas ganz beruhigendes an sich und ich--"

Severus hielt inne, als er draußen ein Geräusch hörte. Es waren eindeutig Schritte mehrerer Personen und sie kamen genau in ihre Richtung. Er ließ Harrys Hände los und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, bereit sie zu verteidigen, sollten sie von den Todessern gefunden worden sein. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und schließlich blickte eine Person zu den beiden, die dort immer noch zusammen saßen und Severus' Umhang um sich geschlungen hatten, während der seinen Zauberstab auf den Eindringling richtete.

_ha, ich weiß ich bin fies aber es hat sich einfach so angeboten, an dieser Stelle einen Cliffi einzubauen gemein grins_


	35. Chapter 35

hi ihr lieben,

ich weiß, der cliff letztens war gemein spitzbübig grins

danke für eure kommis: **Cynestra, sweatheart, silbernewolfsfrau, Katherina-CH und koryu  
**

ein dickes dankeschön auch an meine wundervolle beta: Snapes-Wife

und nun viel spaß beim lesen

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_35. Der kostbarste Schatz_

Erleichtert ließ Severus seinen Zauberstab sinken und schaute in die besorgten Augen von Albus Dumbledore, hinter dem eine ebenso besorgte Minerva McGonagall stand. Arthur und Shacklebolt konnte Severus ebenso erkennen. „Ich habe mich sofort auf die Suche nach euch gemacht, als ich von Miss Granger und Mister Weasley erfahren habe, dass Harry verschwunden ist. Ich konnte mir dann sofort denken, warum Voldemort dich zu sich gerufen hat", erklärte der Direktor. „Was ist mit Harry? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Sieht es so aus, als ob es ihm gut geht?", schnarrte Severus. „Harry hat eine Unterkühlung. Deswegen konnte ich hier nicht weg. Jemand müsste schnell nach Hogwarts und einen entsprechenden Trank von Poppy holen, sonst kommen wir hier nicht fort."

„Minerva, würdest du bitte…", wandte sich Dumbledore an die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Die ernste Hexe nickte und berührte die Kette um ihren Hals, ehe sie verschwand.

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore nun ruhig.

„Malcom Robertson, Slytherin-Siebtklässler, hat Harry zu seinem Vater gebracht, der ihn dann dem Dunklen Lord übergeben hat. Sie haben ihn gefoltert und als ich an der Reihe war, ihn verfluchen zu _dürfen_, habe ich die Chance genutzt und bin mit ihm von dort weg appariert. Ich denke, meine Tage als Spion sind gezählt. Der Dunkle Lord wird nun alles daran setzen, mich in seine Finger zu bekommen", erklärte der Tränkemeister.

„In Hogwarts wirst du sicher sein. Wir werden die Schutzzauber um das Schloss und deine Räume verstärken", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass es euch beiden gut geht."

Weiter konnten sie sich nicht unterhalten, da im nächsten Moment Professor McGonagall wieder erschien und dem Tränkemeister die benötigte Phiole reichte. Severus nahm sie dankbar entgegen und flößte Harry deren Inhalt ein. Der Gryffindor schien sich sofort ein Stück weit zu erholen. Seine matten Augen öffneten sich wieder ganz und er schaute überrascht zu den anderen Personen. Vorsichtig stand Severus auf und hob Harry auf seine Arme, ehe Dumbledore sie beide berührte und den mitgebrachten Portschlüssel aktivierte, der alle drei auf direktem Weg in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts brachte.

Severus legte Harry auf eines der Betten und sofort begann Madame Pomfrey sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Er würde für die Nacht hier bleiben müssen, sagte sie, nachdem sie ihn versorgt hatte, was Harry mit einem leichten Augenrollen quittierte. Severus schmunzelte leicht darüber, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde, als er sah, dass Dumbledore auf Harrys Bett zutrat.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich froh bin, dass dir nichts passiert ist", sagte er ruhig. Harry nickte. „Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass dein Verhalten nicht in Ordnung gewesen ist. Du bist einfach nach Hogsmeade gegangen, ohne es einem Lehrer zu sagen, damit wir für deine Sicherheit sorgen können. Ich weiß, dass dich die letzte Erinnerung sehr belastet hat, aber dennoch entschuldigt das diese Sache nicht. Sowohl du, als auch Severus hättet sterben können, durch dein Handeln. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich uns so in Gefahr gebracht habe. Ich werde akzeptieren, dass Vin und Severus etwas getan haben, dass ich Voldemort vernichten kann und ich werde meine Bestimmung erfüllen."

„Harry, darum geht es doch nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore nun sanft. „Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr schwer für dich sein muss und dass ich bei dem, was ich gesagt habe, wirklich etwas taktlos gewesen bin. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht als eine Waffe in diesem Krieg sehe und wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, werde ich alles tun, um dich so gut es geht zu beschützen und von den Kämpfen fernzuhalten."

„Bei allem Respekt, Professor Dumbledore. Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht funktionieren wird. So wie ich das sehe, gab es in den Erinnerungen die Prophezeiung nicht, aber es gibt sie jetzt und sie hat mich seitdem ich auf der Welt bin unweigerlich in den Krieg hineingezogen. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, was mit mir gemacht wurde, dass ich damals nicht gestorben bin, aber was es auch war, sollte mir wahrscheinlich die Macht geben, Voldemort zu besiegen. Die Prophezeiung beweist das. Und wenn ich der Einzige bin, der ihn vernichten kann, dann können Sie mich nicht von den Kämpfen fernhalten."

Dumbledore schaute ihn traurig an. „Ich denke, wir sollten erst wissen, was genau die beiden getan haben, ehe wir entscheiden, wie es weitergehen soll", sagte er dann.

„Ich denke, wir sollten diese Sache vergessen und uns lieber darauf konzentrieren, mich zu trainieren. Ich werde jeden Trainingsplan befolgen, den sie für richtig empfinden. Ich werde diesen Bastard vernichten und dafür will ich so gut es geht vorbereitet sein", erwiderte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Harry, wir müssen wissen, was Vin und Severus getan haben. Wenn es ihr Ziel war, Voldemort zu vernichten, dann ist damals aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach etwas schief gegangen, das seinen Tod verhindert hat. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir das, was schief gegangen ist, erst bereinigen müssen, ehe du wirklich gegen Voldemort bestehen kannst. Daher ist es wichtig, dass wir zuerst herausfinden, was passiert ist", erklärte Dumbledore. „Wenn die Schüler am kommenden Freitag das Schloss verlassen, werden wir uns ganz auf die Erinnerungen konzentrieren. Je schneller wir wissen, was geschehen ist, desto besser."

Harry nickte knapp, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm diese Lösung nicht wirklich gefiel. Je länger er brauchen würde, um dieses Monster endlich zu besiegen, desto länger befand sich Severus in Gefahr. Im Schloss eingesperrt zu sein war für den Mann sicher schon schlimm genug, aber zusätzlich war er noch der Hauslehrer von den Kinder der Menschen, die ihn Voldemort jetzt am liebsten auf einem silbernen Tablett liefern würden. Vielleicht konnten sie ja wirklich in den Weihnachtsferien herausfinden, was passiert war und dann zur Tat schreiten. Mit ihm und Severus in dem Schloss war die Gefahr, dass Voldemort es angreifen würde deutlich gestiegen und wenn er kommen würde, dann würde Harry es um jeden Preis beenden.

„Ich werde jetzt Miss Granger und Mister Weasley von deiner Rückkehr berichten. Die beiden waren wirklich sehr besorgt und ich denke, wir sollten sie nicht länger im Unklaren lassen", sagte Dumbledore schließlich und holte Harry damit wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich werde morgen mit Minerva und Filius die Schutzzauber verstärken. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch morgen noch ausruht. Es war heute ein schwerer Tag für euch beide."

Mit diesen Worten ließ der Direktor die beiden alleine und verließ die Krankenstation. Severus nahm sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn an Harrys Bett, ehe er sich setzte. „Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Danke, für alles, was du heute getan hast. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe."

„Ich habe immer mit der Gefahr gelebt, dass eines Tages entdeckt wird, dass ich ein Spion bin, Harry", antwortete Severus. „Der Zeitpunkt, an dem es (nun) passiert ist, ist nicht ungünstiger als jeder andere und ich bin froh, dass es sich wenigstens gelohnt hat. Dir ist nichts passiert und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Können… Können wir in deine Räume gehen? Ich möchte die Nacht nicht schon wieder auf der Krankenstation verbringen. In den Turm will ich aber auch nicht. Ich kann jetzt nicht mit Hermine und Ron reden", fragte Harry und sah den Tränkemeister mit bittenden Augen an.

Severus überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber und ging zu Madame Pomfreys Büro, um mit ihr zu reden. Die Medihexe war nach kurzer Überredung einverstanden, gab ihm aber noch ein paar Tränke mit und ließ sich versichern, dass Harry sofort zu ihr kommen würde, wenn sich an seinem Zustand etwas verschlimmern würde.

Da es mittlerweile schon ziemlich spät war, war niemand mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs, als sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker machen. Severus achtete darauf, langsamer als gewöhnlich zu gehen, um Harry nicht zu überanstrengen. Unten angekommen führte er Harry zu seiner Couch und holte ein Decke, die er über ihn legte. Er bestellte in der Küche ein paar Sandwiches und Tee, ehe er sich zu Harry setzte.

Sie sagten nichts, sondern saßen einfach zusammen, beide froh, wieder heil in Hogwarts zu sein, doch beide auch voller Unruhe darüber, was jetzt alles auf sie zukommen würde. Sie aßen gemeinsam, ehe Severus Harry in sein Schlafzimmer führte. Er holte eines seiner T-Shirts aus seinem Schrank und gab es dem Gryffindor, der es dankbar annahm. Als er danach wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwinden wollte, hielt Harry ihn auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er.

„Ich überlasse dir mein Bett. Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen", antwortete Severus.

„Bitte, kannst du nicht hier bleiben? Ich will heute Nacht nicht allein sein", bat Harry ihn und sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an. „Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das angemessen wäre, Harry", antwortete der Tränkemeister ruhig.

„Wer soll es schon herausfinden? Hier sind doch nur du und ich und ich möchte wirklich, dass du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst."

Severus nickte leicht und gab Harry einen kleinen Kuss, ehe er im Badezimmer verschwand. Er brauchte nicht lange und kam kurz darauf wieder von dort zurück. Er hatte seine engen Roben ausgezogen und trug nur noch eine dunkle Pyjamahose, die locker auf seinen Hüften saß. Harry verschlug es beinahe die Sprache, ihn so zu sehen. Er beobachtete den anderen Mann genau, während dieser auf ihn zukam und unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte. Ohne zu überlegen kuschelte sich Harry sofort an ihn. Severus umschlang ihn mit einem Arm und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn.

„Schlaf jetzt, Harry", sagte er leise, ehe er nach kurzem Überlegen weitersprach. „Du weißt, dass das heute sehr knapp war. Bitte begib dich nicht mehr in unnötige Gefahren. Ich glaube, ich habe erst heute verstanden, wie viel du mir inzwischen bedeutest. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Harry hob seinen Kopf und schaute den Zaubertränkeprofessor mit liebevollem Blick an. „Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren, also mach du bitte auch keine Dummheiten. Ich weiß, dass du mir heute das Leben gerettet hast - schon wieder. Ich liebe dich." Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die des Langhaarigen. Er steckte all seine Liebe, die er für diesen Mann empfand mit in den Kuss und als er spürte, wie Severus langsam seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge über seine Lippen streichen ließ, öffnete er bereitwillig seine Lippen. Es war eine ganz andere Art von Kuss, wie er ihn sonst von dem Tränkemeister gewöhnt war. Er war nicht verlangend oder leidenschaftlich, sondern sanft und verspielt und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würden tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch fliegen. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so geliebt, dass er alles andere um sich herum vergessen konnte.

Behutsam strich Harry über Severus' bloße Brust. Die Haut fühlte sich so warm an und plötzlich wusste Harry, dass er mehr wollte. Sein Daumen glitt über die Brustwarze des Tränkemeisters und spielte leicht mit ihr, was ihn dazu brachte, seine Hand in Harrys Haaren zu vergraben und den Kuss zu intensivieren. Sie lösten sich und lächelten sich an, ehe Severus sie beide mit einem Mal herumdrehte und Harry nun unter ihm lag. Seine Hände hatte er neben dessen Kopf aufgestützt, als er die smaragdgrünen Augen beobachtete, die ihn verlangend ansahen. Zur gleichen Zeit spürte er, wie sich ihre beiden Erregungen gegeneinander drückten, was den jungen Mann unter ihm leise aufstöhnen ließ.

Severus senkte seinen Kopf und fing Harrys Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss ein, wieder sanft und doch leidenschaftlich. Harrys Hände fuhren seinen Rücken entlang und verursachten eine Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Er löste den Kuss erneut und sah Harry tief in die Augen. Die unausgesprochene Frage wurde mit einem leichten Nicken beantwortet und Severus vergaß alles um sich herum, als er seinen Kopf erneut senkte und mit seiner Zunge leicht an Harrys Hals entlangfuhr, der daraufhin leicht aufkeuchte.

Er setzte sich auf und half Harry sich ebenfalls aufzusetzen, um ihm danach das Shirt auszuziehen, das er ihm vorhin gegeben hatte. Der Gryffindor legte sich wieder zurück und stöhnte auf, als Severus seinen Mund über seine linke Brustwarze stülpte, um leicht daran zu knabbern und zu saugen, während sich eine seiner Hände um die andere Brustwarze kümmerte.

Harry hatte das unglaubliche Gefühl, für diesen Mann das kostbarste auf der Welt zu sein. Die Zärtlichkeit, mit der Severus' Lippen ihn liebkosten und dessen Hände über ihn strichen, war atemberaubend. Er zitterte vor Erregung, als diese Hände sich dem Bund seiner Boxershorts näherten. Kurz davor hielten sie inne und Severus hob noch einmal seinen Kopf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry es auch wollte. Harry lächelte ihm zu und nickte erneut mit dem Kopf, ehe er einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß, als Severus' Hand seine Erregung umfasste.

Bald darauf waren beide nackt und Harry gab sich noch immer den Streicheleinheiten hin, die Severus ihm anbot. Den Tränkemeister störte es nicht, dass Harry selbst nicht aktiv wurde. Er wusste, dass es Harrys erstes Mal sein würde und er wollte es so schön für ihn machen, wie es ging. Er beugte sich wieder zu Harry hinunter, um ihn erneut in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, während er mit einer Hand die kleine Schublade seines Nachttisches öffnete und sich daraus eine kleine Phiole angelte, mit deren Inhalt er sich seine Hand benetzte. Mit ihr glitt er langsam über Harrys Hoden nach hinten, der daraufhin bereitwillig seine Beine für ihn öffnete.

Langsam und vorsichtig glitt Severus mit seinen Fingern über dessen Eingang, ehe er langsam mit einem Finger in ihn stieß. Er bemerkte, wie Harry sich unwillkürlich verspannte und intensivierte den Kuss, was ihn sich nach kurzer Zeit entspannen ließ. Severus ließ sich unendlich viel Zeit, Harry nach und nach mit immer mehr Fingern zu weiten. Er traf immer wieder den magischen Punkt in Harry, der diesen laut in den Kuss stöhnen ließ.

Beide lösten den Kuss und leuchtend grüne Augen fixierten schwarze. „Tu es, Severus", flüsterte Harry mit einem lächeln. Severus' Glied war mittlerweile zum Bersten gespannt und nur zu gern kam er dieser Aufforderung nach. Er nahm sich die Phiole und beschmierte mit dessen Inhalt großzügig seine Erregung, ehe er sich vor Harrys Eingang positionierte. Beide stöhnten auf, als er sich ganz langsam in ihm versenkte. Severus beobachtete Harrys Gesichtsausdruck genau, bereit anzuhalten, wenn er Zeichen von Schmerz erkennen konnte, doch schließlich war er vollkommen in ihm versunken. Er wartete ein paar Momente, um Harry noch etwas Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, ehe er langsam begann sich zu bewegen.

Die ganze Zeit blieben seine Augen auf Harry fixiert und er veränderte leicht seine Position, bis Harry plötzlich laut stöhnte und seinen Rücken durchbog. Lächelnd behielt er diesen Winkel, während er weiterhin sanft zustieß, auch wenn er langsam sein Tempo erhöhte. So etwas wie das, hatte auch er noch nicht gefühlt. Harry war so unglaublich eng und Severus bemerkte, wie er unaufhaltsam seinem Orgasmus entgegenkam. Seine Hand legte sich um Harrys Glied und begann es ihm Einklang seiner Stöße zu pumpen.

Das war bald zu viel für Harry und er kam mit einem befreienden Schrei und zog den Tränkmeister mit sich, als sich sein enger Muskelring um dessen Glied noch mehr zusammenzog. Beide keuchten schwer, als sie sich zu einem erneuten Kuss trafen, ehe Severus sich vorsichtig aus Harry zurückzog. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und reinigte sie beide, ehe er sich neben Harry legte und ihn nah an sich zog. Sie sagten nichts, Worte waren im Moment überflüssig. Severus hielt Harry einfach weiterhin fest und als er nach etwa einer Viertelstunde dessen ruhigen Atem vernahm, ließ auch er es zu, dass der Schlaf ihn übermannte.


	36. Chapter 36

danke für die tollen kommis euch alle knuddel

oooooooooo

_36. Der Orden des Phönix_

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh. Er brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern, als er bemerkte, dass eine andere Person neben ihm lag. Als die Erinnerungen daraufhin zurückkamen, lächelte er. Eine kleine Stimme in ihm sagte, dass er falsch gehandelt und gegen jede Regel verstoßen hatte, als er mit einem Schüler geschlafen hatte, doch diese Stimme verstummte bald. Es war nicht irgendein Schüler gewesen, es war sein Harry. Wie sich das anhörte, ‚sein Harry'. Und doch stimmte es. Severus wusste, dass er alles tun würde, damit Harry für immer sein blieb und damit dem jungen Gryffindor nichts passierte.

Harry hatte sich fest an ihn gekuschelt und seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Zaubertränkemeisters gelegt. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Zärtlich strich Severus durch das strubbelige Haar des jungen Mannes, worauf dieser sich leicht bewegte, aber nicht aufwachte. Er dachte an gestern Nacht zurück. Die Gedanken, wie Harry sich gestern unter ihm bewegt hatte, ließen ihn erneut lächeln. Noch nie hatte er sich so erregt gefühlt und sich gleichzeitig doch so viel Zeit gelassen. Wenn er mit Frauen geschlafen hatte, war sein primäres Ziel immer seine Befriedigung gewesen und so war der Sex gestern eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung gewesen. Wie Harry sich unter ihm gewunden und gestöhnt hatte, war das Schönste gewesen, was er je erlebt hatte.

Wie Unrecht hatte er Harry doch all die Jahre getan, in denen er ihn mit dessen Vater verglichen und auch ihn für einen angeberischen Wichtigtuer gehalten hatte, der einen Rettungskomplex hatte und sich immer absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Leicht schnaubte er. Was würden wohl James uns Lily jetzt von ihm denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Sohn sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm eingelassen hatte? Nein, das war kein gutes Thema, um darüber nachzudenken. Der James, den er in seiner Jugend kennengelernt hatte, würde ihn wahrscheinlich kastrieren, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. James dagegen, so wie er ihn in den Erinnerungen kennengelernt hatte, würde es wahrscheinlich zum Wohle seines Sohnes akzeptieren. Es war absolut verwirrend, so auf ihn zurückzublicken. Sein über Jahre aufgebauter Hass auf diesen Menschen bröckelte gewaltig.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry sich neben ihm leicht bewegte und seinen Kopf nach kurzer Zeit so drehte, dass er Severus in die Augen schauen konnte. Severus verschlug es fast die Sprache, als der Gryffindor ihn anlächelte und all seine Gefühle, die er für den Tränkemeister hegte, in seinem Blick zu sehen waren.

„Guten Morgen", lächelte Severus und neigte sich zu ihm, um Harry einen Kuss zu geben, den dieser erwiderte. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten.

Harry nickte und rieb sich seine Augen, dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf Severus' Brust und begann mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Krise auf dessen Bauch zu malen. „Wie geht es dir heute?", fragte dieser ihn.

„Sehr gut", seufzte Harry glücklich. „Nur mein Hintern tut ein wenig weh", fügte er nuschelnd hinzu.

„Bereust du etwa, was wir gestern getan haben?", fragte Severus ein wenig unsicher.

„Nein", sagte Harry entrüstet und schaute wieder zu dem Slytherin. „Das war das Schönste, was ich je erlebt habe." Severus musste Schmunzeln, als der Gryffindor bei diesen Worten errötete. „Hat… Hat es dir denn gefallen? Ich meine, du hast doch noch nie mit einem Mann…" Peinlich berührt versteckte Harry sein Gesicht an Severus' Brust.

„Es war perfekt", lächelte Severus und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger unter das Kinn des jungen Mannes, um ihn sanft dazu zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen. „Ich möchte es nie wieder anders", sagte er, was Harry zwar lächeln, aber noch mehr erröten ließ. Noch einmal beugte sich Severus zu ihm, um in zu küssen, ehe er aufstand. „Wir sollten frühstücken", sagte er, während er sich seine Hose anzog.

oooooooooo

Sie hatten den Sonntag gemeinsam in Severus' Räumen verbracht, ehe Harry am Abend in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, wo er sofort in eine stürmische Umarmung von Hermine gezogen wurde. Er berichtete ihr und Ron, was am Vortag genau passiert war und wie Severus ihn gerettet hatte.

Er bekam Severus in der folgenden Woche kaum zu sehen, da Hermine und Ron ihm nicht von der Seite weichen wollten, so dass er beinahe froh war, als seine Freunde am Freitag das Schloss verließen, um zu ihren Familien nach Hause zu fahren und dort die Ferien zu verbringen. Ron hatte Harry in den Fuchsbau eingeladen, doch Harry hatte ihm erklärt, warum er im Schloss bleiben müsse. Nachdem er seine Freunde am Morgen verabschiedet hatte, machte er sich auf direktem Weg zu Severus.

Severus zog ihn zu sich in die Räume und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatte, begaben sie sich gemeinsam zu Dumbledores Büro, da sie schon heute beginnen würden, die weiteren Erinnerungen anzusehen. Dumbledore lächelte ihnen zu, als sie sein Büro betraten und deutete ihnen zu ihren üblichen Plätzen, wo Harry und Severus schon kurz darauf gemeinsam in eine Erinnerung eintauchten.

_Vin lag in einem Bett im St.Mungos. Er war seit beinahe einer Woche hier und wollte nichts anderes, als wieder __hier__ raus. Sein Bein war schlimmer verletzt gewesen, als er bemerkt hatte und verweigerte jede Heilmethode, die die Ärzte versuchten. Es musste natürlich heilen, ohne Magie und dieser Prozess zog sich in die Länge. Severus war in den ersten Tagen bei ihm geblieben, doch schließlich hatte Vin darauf bestanden, dass er zu seinem Studium zurückkehrte, was er auch widerwillig getan hatte. _

_Trotzdem war der Langhaarige noch zu jeder freien Minute bei Vin und kümmerte sich __um__ ihn. Heute war Samstag und in zwei Tagen sollte Vin endlich entlassen werden. Er hasste es, hier zu sein, doch dass Severus da war, munterte ihn auf. Der Zustand seines Beines besserte sich stetig, doch es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er wieder ganz hergestellt war. _

„_Möchtest du noch etwas essen?", fragte Severus gerade, als jemand an die Tür zu Vins Krankenzimmer klopfte. Der Langhaarige stand auf, um nachzusehen, wer davor stand und schaute überrascht in das lächelnde Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore._

„_Guten Tag, Mister Snape", begrüßte ihn der alte Mann, ehe er in das Zimmer trat und an Severus vorbei auf Vin zuging. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Mister Hallwood?", fragte er._

„_Gut,__danke__ der Nachfrage, Professor Dumbledore", antwortete Vin höflich. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?"_

„_Nun, zuerst wollte ich mich nach Ihrem Befinden erkunden. Da wir das aber bereits erledigt haben, möchte ich mit Ihnen und Mister Snape über etwas Wichtiges sprechen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Haben Sie ein paar Momente Zeit?"_

„_Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte keineswegs unhöflich sein, aber Vin braucht Ruhe", warf Severus ein._

„_Es ist schon gut, Severus", sagte Vin. „Geht es um Lily, James und Harry?", fragte er traurig. Die Trauer um den Verlust seiner besten Freundin, deren Mann und __seines__Patensohnes__, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er hatte hier keine Zeit, diese Sache angemessen zu verarbeiten und wollte auch Severus seine Verzweiflung in dieser Sache nicht zeigen, damit er sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machte. _

„_Um ehrlich zu sein, ja", erwiderte Dumbledore ehrlich. „Ich bin hier, um Sie um etwas zu bitten."_

_Vin überlegte, was Dumbledore von ihnen wollen konnte. Seit seinem Schulabschluss hatte er den Direktor nur noch ein einziges Mal gesehen und das war bei der Geburt des kleinen __Harry__. Der kleine__ süße Junge mit den grünen Augen und den Ansätzen von James' __wildem__ Haar, hatte alle in seinen Bann gezogen. Der Gedanke an sein Patenkind ließ ihn schmerzhaft die Augen schließen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und schaute Dumbledore an. „Um was geht es genau?", fragte er dann und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Severus sich neben sein Bett setzte._

„_Zunächst einmal möchte ich Sie bitten, dass alles, was ich Ihnen beiden erzähle, diesen Raum nicht verlässt", sagte Dumbledore, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und ein paar Zauber auf das Zimmer legte, damit niemand ihr Gespräch verfolgen konnte. Severus und Vin nickten langsam, worauf Dumbledore fortfuhr. „Lily und James waren beide Mitglieder einer Vereinigung von Zauberern und Hexen, die gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser kämpfen. Diese Vereinigung nennt sich der __Phönixorden__ und wurde von mir gegründet. Wir können immer neue Mitglieder für unsere Seite gebrauchen, die uns in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützen."_

„_Sie wollen, dass wir diesem Orden beitreten und für Sie kämpfen?", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd._

„_Nein, Sie sollen nicht für mich kämpfen, Mister Snape. Sie sollen für die Freiheit der Zaubererwelt kämpfen. Viel zu viele Menschen haben Angst und verhalten sich ruhig, aus Angst vor Übergriffen. Das Ministerium versucht der Sache Herr zu werden, aber leider können sie nicht überall sein und ist durch die Bürokratie gehemmt. Wir greifen ein, wo wir können und unterstützen die Opfer. Wir sind nicht viele, aber alle sind mit Herz dabei. Wenn ich offen sein darf, Sie beide __wären__ absolut perfekt für den Orden. __Ein__talentierter__ Zaubertränkemeister, auch wenn Sie die Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen haben, Mister Snape, und ein ausgebildeter Auror könnten sehr hilfreich sein. Wir brauchen Sie beide in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort."_

„_Ich würde alles tun, um __diesem__ Bastard den Gar auszumachen", knurrte Vin entschlossen. „Ich kann nicht für Severus reden, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei."_

„_Ich denke nicht, dass du so schnell zusagen solltest", ging Severus sofort dazwischen. „Professor Dumbledore, Sie können sicher sein, das wir gründlich darüber nachdenken werden. Sollten wir zu einem Entschluss kommen, werde wir uns bei Ihnen melden."_

„_Das ist eine sehr weise Entscheidung, Mister Snape. Denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach, Sie beide", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig und stand dann auf. „Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen. Ruhen Sie sich aus, Mister Hallwood. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Tag."_

_Die Schwarzhaarigen schaute zu, wie ihr ehemaliger Direktor die Zauber aufhob und das Zimmer verließ. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und legte die Zauber __erneut__ auf den Raum, ehe er sich wieder zu Vin drehte und ihn durchdringend musterte. _

„_Was ist?", fragte Vin, der nicht verstand, warum sein Freund ihn so ansah._

„_Du fragst mich, was los ist?", stellte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue die Gegenfrage. „Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so einer Organisation anschließen, von der wir absolut nichts wissen, nur weil Dumbledore sagt, sie kämpft gegen Voldemort."_

„_Ich weiß, dass dir der Tod von Lily, James und Harry sehr nahe geht, aber ich halte es nicht für richtig, dass du dich in einen Kampf begeben willst, der nicht deiner ist", sagte der Langhaarige eindringlich._

„_Harry war mein Patensohn und Lily und James waren unsere Freunde. Sie wurden von diesem Monster umgebracht – das ist mein Kampf. Und abgesehen davon, Severus, ist es unser aller Kampf. Wenn alle Zauberer und Hexen in Großbritannien aufstehen und sich diesem Wahnsinnigen entgegenstellen würden, hätte er keine Chance. Wir bekommen hier eine Möglichkeit aktiv etwas zu tun und ich will diese __Chance__ wahrnehmen. Dieser Mann strebt nach der absoluten Macht. Warum sonst hat er den Brilax gewollt? Ich will nicht in einer Gesellschaft leben, in der ich Angst haben muss und das können wir nur verhindern, wenn wir jetzt etwas tun, verstehst du das nicht?"_

„_Wir haben diesen Stein, Vin. Was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn er es irgendwann herausfinden sollte__ Wir sollten uns möglichst bedeckt und im Hintergrund halten und nicht noch zusätzlich auf uns aufmerksam machen", erwiderte Severus. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich verstehe durchaus, was du gesagt hast und warum __du__ es tun willst, aber ich denke wirklich nicht, dass es eine kluge Entscheidung ist, wenn wir offen gegen ihn kämpfen."_

„_Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich von dir verlange, meiner Entscheidung zu folgen. Wenn du nicht mit in diesem Orden kämpfen willst, musst du es nicht, aber ich will es tun", sagte Vin entschlossen. „Dumbledore hat Recht. Das Ministerium behindert sich selbst bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wie oft habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich die Art, wie es die Dinge angeht nicht verstehen kann. Dumbledore bietet hier eine Möglichkeit sofort zu helfen. Er ist ein guter Mann, einer, der sicher weiß, wie man am besten gegen Voldemort ankommen kann."_

„_Du solltest das alles aber nicht nur wegen Lily, James und Harry tun", entgegnete Severus._

„_Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich gebe zu, dass sie ein maßgeblicher Grund sind, aber es gibt noch __weitere__", sagte der Kurzhaarige. „Mein Eltern, zum Beispiel. Sie waren auch Auroren und mussten viel zu früh sterben, genauso wie meine Großeltern. Ich will nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Deshalb will ich alles tun, was ich kann."_

„_Du willst Dumbledore also sagen, dass wir uns seinem Orden anschließen werden?", fragte Severus seufzend._

„_Was meinst du mit ‚wir'? Ich denke, du willst das nicht", fragte Vin verwundert._

„_Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich das allein machen lasse und mich gemütlich zurücklehne, während du dich in Gefahr begibst. Wenn du das machen willst, bin ich dabei, schließlich muss ich ja auf dich aufpassen", sagte er und drückte einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze des Kurzhaarigen, woraufhin Vin ihn dankbar anlächelte. Ja, es war gefährlich, aber er wollte es trotzdem tun und er war froh, dass Severus ihn dabei unterstützen würde._


	37. Chapter 37

hi,

sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet und dann habe ich auch noch die Nachricht für euch, dass ich in drei Tagen in Urlaub fahre… Vor zwei Wochen geht es also nicht weiter (zumal mein Betali dann erst mal ein paar Tage brauch, um den siebten Band zu lesen – so wie ich auch)

ein fettes dankeschön an euch, die ihr so fleißig reviewt hab und auch an die, die die geschichte sonst noch lesen… also ein großes danke an: **Katharina CH, Padme, silbernewolfsfrau und meine Beta SnapesWife**

alle, die in den nächsten Tagen, wie ich, ins Kino gehen, wünsche ich viel Spaß - mich schon riesig drauf freu

knuddels

Nerventod

oooooooooo

_37. Der Spion_

Die folgenden Tage verliefen für Harry und Severus beinahe immer gleich. Nach dem Frühstück begaben sie sich in Dumbledores Büro, um dort weitere Erinnerungen anzusehen. Oft waren die Erinnerungen so kurz, dass sie sich gleich zwei anschauen konnten. Sie erlebten Vin und Severus in einigen alltäglichen Situationen, aber hauptsächlich handelten die neuen Erinnerungen von ihrer Arbeit für den Orden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sich die beiden darin etabliert und wurden von allen anderen Mitgliedern akzeptiert. Der Einzige, der sie ein wenig skeptisch beobachtete, war Alastor Moody, was offensichtlich daran lag, dass die beiden ursprünglich Slytherins waren.

Sie arbeiteten neben ihrem Studium und ihrer Arbeit so gut es ging mit und hatten schon einigen Menschen das Leben gerettet. Vin fand die Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom besonders nett. Sie hatten einen kleinen Sohn, mit dem Vin oft spielte, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Der Junge war ein kleiner Goldschatz, auch wenn er ihn sehr oft an seinen kleinen Patensohn erinnerte, der so früh hatte sterben müssen. Harry und Severus hatten in einer der letzten Erinnerungen miterlebt, wie der zweite Geburtstag des Kleinen gefeiert wurde. Harry musste noch immer lachen, wenn er an den kleinen Neville dachte, wie er mit seinem Mund, der voll mit Torte beschmiert war, gelacht hatte und damit alle angesteckt hatte.

Am Jahrestag des Todes der Potters hatten Vin und Severus deren Familiengrab besucht. Es war kalt und stürmisch gewesen und es hatte in Strömen geregnet, doch Vin hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen und Severus hatte ihn begleitet. Sie hatten still ein paar Minuten vor dem Grab verweilt, ehe sie wieder nach Hause appariert waren, wo sie sich dann gegenseitig aus den nassen Sachen geholfen und sich unendlich zärtlich geliebt hatten. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass Severus und Harry sich nach dieser Erinnerung schnell aus Dumbledores Büro verzogen hatten, um sich um ihre erwachten Erregungen zu kümmern - allerdings nicht so sanft und zärtlich.

Severus hatte Harry beinahe die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, während Harry verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Knöpfe seiner Robe aufzubekommen. Severus hatte ihm dabei geholfen, nachdem Harry vollkommen nackt vor ihm stand und ihn mit hungrigen Augen anschaute. Der Tränkemeister hatte den Schwarzhaarigen über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und ihn kurz vorbereitet, ehe er sich in ihm versenkt hatte. Ihr Rhythmus war schnell und hart gewesen und bald hatten beide mit animalischen Schreien ihren Höhepunkt erreicht.

Danach hatte Severus sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt und Harry schwer atmend zu sich auf den Schoß gezogen, wo sich der Gryffindor ebenfalls keuchend an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte. Eine Weile hatten sie so da gesessen, ehe Severus das leichte Zittern von Harry bemerkt und ihn in sein Schlafzimmer getragen hatte, wo sie sich noch einmal geliebt hatten, langsamer diesmal.

Harry lächelte, als er an diesen gestrigen Tag dachte. Er war gerade aufgewacht und hatte die starken Arme des Tränkemeisters um sich gespürt, die ihn warm und sicher festhielten. Er fühlte sich wohl in dieser Umarmung und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig weiter hinein, was den Tränkemeister dazu brachte, aufzuwachen.

„Durch dich verliere ich noch meine Gewohnheiten", murmelte er, ehe er Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte der mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Normalerweise bin ich um diese Zeit längst wach und arbeite, doch wegen dir liege ich immer noch faul herum", erklärte Severus.

„Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass ich dich gestern Abend geschafft habe, alter Mann?", kicherte Harry.

„Alter Mann?", knurrte Severus. „Wenn wir nicht in einer Stunde bei Dumbledore sein müssten, würde ich dir jetzt zeigen, was noch alles in diesem alten Mann steckt."

„Hmm… Das klingt verlockend", schmunzelte Harry. „Aber ich glaube, du hast Recht. Wir müssen jetzt wirklich aufstehen." Im nächsten Moment sprang er schon aus dem Bett und lief, nackt wie er war in Richtung Badezimmer, wobei er aufreizend mit seinem Hintern wackelte. Severus überlegte nur ein Sekunde, ehe er aus dem Bett stolperte, um Harry hinterher zu eilen.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später betrat Harry die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Severus folgte fünf Minuten später, setzte sich ohne einen Gruß neben Dumbledore und griff nach dem Kaffee. Er beobachtete Harry, wie der hungrig zulangte und es sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln schmecken ließ.

Der Blick des Direktors fiel ebenfalls auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es den beiden so gut bekommen würde, zusammen zu sein. Gut, es hatte einen Rückschlag gegeben, als Harry in den Erinnerungen seinen eigenen Tod gesehen hatte, doch die beiden hatten sich zusammengerauft. Er konnte sehen, wie die Augen des Jungen jedes Mal strahlten, wenn er den Tränkemeister anschaute. Harry war, so wie es aussah, richtig glücklich und Dumbledore bedauerte es, dass dieses Glück von Voldemort überschattet wurde, denn auch Severus konnte man, wenn man ihn genau beobachtete, ansehen, dass er glücklich war. Er war längst nicht so miesepetrig gegenüber seinen Kollegen, seine Haltung war nicht so steif wie sonst. Dumbledore hatte geglaubt, dass die Tatsache, dass er als Spion aufgeflogen war, den Tränkemeister aufwühlen würde, doch er schien ruhiger und zufriedener, als sonst.

Ja, die beiden taten einander gut, das konnte er sehen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie eines Tages ohne die Gefahren, die auf sie beide lauerten, leben konnten. Die Erinnerungen waren wahrscheinlich ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Dumbledore nickte Harry zu und erhob sich dann, um hinauf in sein Büro zu gehen. Severus erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle. Harry wartete noch ein paar Minuten, ehe auch er aufstand und den beiden Männern folgte. Er erreichte innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Wasserspeier und nannte das Passwort, Kanariencreme, ehe er sich von den Stufen nach oben zu dem Büro des Direktors tragen ließ, wo die nächste Erinnerung auf ihn wartete.

_Vin und Severus klopften an eine schwere, schwarze Tür und wurden kurz darauf in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens eingelassen. Dumbledore hatte sie vor einer halben Stunde benachrichtigt, dass eine wichtige Versammlung stattfinden würde und so hatten sie sich schnell auf den Weg gemacht, um hierher zu kommen. Es waren schon beinahe alle Mitglieder des Ordens versammelt. Frank __Longbottom __und __seine Frau__ unterhielten sich leise miteinander, wobei __Alice__ immer wieder über den Kopf des kleinen Nevilles strich, der auf ihrem Schoß saß und alle neugierig beobachtete__Auf__ der anderen Seite des Raumes __standen __Remus Lupin und Sirius Black zusammen und __sprachen __miteinander._

_Moody beäugte sie, wie immer, kritisch, während andere Mitglieder des Ordens sie freundlich begrüßten. Die beiden setzten sich an den langen Tisch und warteten leise darauf, dass die Versammlung beginnen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dumbledore in dem Raum erschien. Schlagartig verstummten alle Anwesenden und sahen mit großen Augen auf die Person, die hinter dem Direktor den Raum betreten hatte._

_Vin betrachtete den Mann mit großen Augen und schien alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Nur verschwommen bekam er mit, wie Severus neben ihm aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab zog. „Was such der hier?", hörte er ihn fragen. Es war einfach unglaublich. Wie zum Teufel konnte Dumbledore diesen Mann mit in ihr Hauptquartier bringen? Der Mann schaute Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, doch seinem Gesicht war nicht zu entnehmen, was er dachte und fühlte. Noch immer wie betäubt sah Vin zu, wie Dumbledore sich vor Lucius Malfoy stellte und beruhigend eine Hand hob._

„_Severus, bitte setz dich wieder, dann werde ich alles erklären. Von Mister Malfoy geht keine Gefahr aus", sagte er. „Er ist unbewaffnet. Seinen Zauberstab habe ich."_

_Vin konnte sehen, wie Severus widerwillig seinen Zauberstab senkte und sich setzte, während Dumbledore zum Kopf des Tisches ging und sich räusperte. „Mister Malfoy hier hat mich vor gut einem Monat aufgesucht und mich darum gebeten, ihn zu verstecken, da er erkannt habe, wie falsch sein Weg gewesen ist", begann er, worauf sich ein lautes Gemurmel erhob. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte das glauben. Lucius hatte seine Loyalität zu Voldemort nie verheimlicht und jeder sah in ihm das Ideal eines Todessers. Dumbledore hob seine Hand, um sie alle zum Schweigen zu bringen, ehe er weiter erzählte._

„_Ich kann mir vorstellen, was ihr jetzt denkt und glaubt mir, dass ich ebenso skeptisch war, wie ihr. Wir haben an diesem Abend sehr lange miteinander gesprochen und Lucius konnte mir glaubhaft versichern, dass es ihm wirklich ernst __ist__. Seine __Intention__ist__ vor allem, seine Frau und seinen Sohn zu beschützen und er erklärte sich bereit, alles zu tun, was ich von ihm verlange, wenn ich ihm helfe. Wir hatten an diesem Abend lange miteinander gesprochen und ich konnte ihn überzeugen, dass er, statt sich zu verstecken, mit uns arbeitet und als Spion in Voldemorts Reihen verbleibt. Die Einsätze, bei denen wir in den letzten Wochen viele Tode verhindern konnten, waren allein der Verdienst seiner Arbeit."_

„_Albus, du kannst ihm nicht wirklich glauben", entrüstete sich Moody. _

„_Doch, Alastor, das kann ich durchaus. Ich habe ihn unter __Veritaserum__ befragt und ich kann euch versichern, dass Mister Malfoys Absichten, uns zu helfen, ernst gemeint sind", entgegnete Dumbledore. _

_Es entstand eine Diskussion, deren Inhalt vollkommen an Vin vorbeiging. Die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens konnten einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore diesen Mann__ der nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, dass er sie alle verabscheute__, mit hierher brachte__. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war durch etwas gefangen worden. Es war irgendetwas an Dumbledores Erscheinung, was ihn nachdenklich werden ließ. Irgendetwas störte ihn, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war und so konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Verdacht und blendete alles andere aus, um __es__ herauszufinden__Dumbledore schien auf den ersten Moment wie immer, doch etwas war anders. Seine ganze Haltung schien so ungewohnt angespannt und seine Augen funkelten in keinster Weise. Was war nur los?_

_Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Diskussion um ihn herum plötzlich verstummte. Alle sahen zu Lucius, der an seinen linken Unterarm griff und zu Dumbledore schaute. „Er ruft mich", presste er gequält hervor. „Ich muss fort."_

_Dumbledore nickte und zog den Zauberstab des Blonden aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn ihm. Lucius griff mit zittrigen Fingern danach, doch dies verschwand, als er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand hatte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Vin zu, wie Lucius in seinen Umhang griff und eine schwarze Kugel herauszog, die er mit aller Macht gegen die Wand warf. Der Blonde richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den nun schwarzen Fleck an der Wand und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Der schwarze Punkt begann augenblicklich zu wachsen, bis er so groß wie eine Tür war, aus der im nächsten Moment zwei __Dutzend__maskierte__ Männer __kamen__. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, war ein grüner Lichtblitz zu sehen und Alice Longbottom fiel mit dem kleinen Neville, der erschreckt begann zu weinen, tot zu Boden. _

_Vin wurde von Severus zu Boden gerissen, als die Flüche begannen, __auch __in ihre Richtung zu fliegen. Beide zogen __ihre__Zauberstäbe__ und begannen__ aus ihrer Deckung heraus, Flüche in Richtung der Eindringlinge zu schießen. Vin bemerkte, dass Dumbledore noch immer am Kopf der Tafel stand und nichts unternahm, dass aber auch keiner der Todesser ihn anzugreifen schien. Er musste dabei zusehen, wie Frank versuchte, zu seinem weinenden Sohn zu kommen, um ihn zu retten und bei diesem Versuch ebenfalls leblos zu Boden ging._

_Wild begann er die Todesser zu bekämpfen. Er setzte zwei von ihnen mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht und wollte gerade den nächsten angreifen, als Severus neben ihm von einem Fluch erfasst wurde, der ihn gegen die hinter ihnen liegende Wand schmetterte. Er hörte das gequälte Aufstöhnen seines Freundes und sah zu, wie er bewusstlos zu Boden ging._

_Immer mehr der Ordensmitglieder gingen zu Boden. Viele von ihnen tot, andere Bewusstlos. Vin versuchte verzweifelt zu überlegen, was er tun konnte. Sie mussten hier raus und das so schnell wie möglich. Nevilles Schreie drangen an sein Ohr. Der kleine Junge lag unter seiner __toten__ Mutter und war so vor den Flüchen geschützt, aber Vin war sich sicher, dass sich dies ändern würde, sobald einer der Todesser Zeit fand, sich auch um ihn zu kümmern. Er würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass noch ein kleines Kind starb, um das er sich sorgte, doch zuerst musste er Severus hier raus bringen. _

_Moody war keine zwei Meter von ihm und Vin krabbelte zu ihm. Der alte Auror war nicht so leicht zu überwältigen und schien im Moment noch das einzige Hindernis für die Todesser zu sein. Einer nach __dem__anderen__ von ihnen ging zu Boden. „Wir müssen hier weg", sagte Vin eindringlich zu ihm._

_Moody duckte sich schwer atmend zu ihm. Schnell holte er etwas aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs und reichte es Vin. „Notfallportschlüssel", erklärte er kurz. „Verschwinde mit Snape. Ich werde Dumbledore mit mir nehmen."_

„_Ich muss erst noch Neville holen. Gib mir Deckung", sagte Vin und ehe Moody protestieren konnte, erhob er sich und schleuderte einige Flüche in Richtung der Todesser, ehe er langsam auf den kleinen Jungen zukrabbelte. Neville befand sich sehr nah an dem Portal und es war sehr gefährlich, was Vin vorhatte, doch er konnte ihn einfach nicht zurücklassen. Drei weitere Ordensmitglieder waren mittlerweile bei Moody und beschäftigten die Todesser. Niemand schien zu bemerken, wie Vin sich Alice näherte und den schreienden Jungen aus ihren Armen zog. _

_Ein schmerzhafter Fluch traf Vin auf einmal in seinen Rücken und er konnte spüren, wie warmes Blut seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Er fuhr herum und sah, wie einer der Todesser über ihm stand, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde __dieser__ von einem Fluch von den Beinen gerissen. Vin drückte Neville fest an sich, während er so schnell wie möglich versuchte, zurück zu Moody und Severus zu kommen. Neville schrie wie am Spieß und machte somit alle auf sich und Vin aufmerksam. Vin wurde von einem Cruciatus getroffen und schrie gequält auf. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, sein Blut zu kochen, doch er hielt den kleinen Jungen weiterhin schützend in seinen Armen. _

_Der Fluch wurde unterbrochen, als Moody, den Todesser mit einem gezielten Spruch zu Boden schickte. Vin kroch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Severus, der noch immer bewusstlos am Boden lag. Er hatte eine Wunde am Hinterkopf, aus der langsam Blut trat und Vin wusste, dass er so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden musste. Moody und die beiden anderen hatten es inzwischen geschafft, zwei weitere bewusstlose Ordensmitglieder zu ihnen zu holen und Vin konnte nun beobachten, wie er Dumbledore schockte und einer seiner beiden Mitstreiter sich auf ihn warf und zusammen mit ihm durch einen Portschlüssel verschwand. Moody nickte ihm zu und feuerte erneut ein paar Flüche auf die Todesser, ehe auch sein anderer Mitstreiter mit den beiden Bewusstlosen verschwand. _

_Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, packte Vin Severus mit seiner freien Hand und aktivierte den Portschlüssel, der sie beide und Neville von hier fortbringen würde. Er spürte das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel, als sie die Gefahrenzone verließen und spürte später, wie sie unsanft auf einem kalten Steinfußboden landeten. Vin brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, dass sie in Hogwarts waren. Neben ihm erschien kurz darauf Moody, der sich sofort erhob und begann, die Bewusstlosen in die Krankenbetten schweben zu lassen. _

_Vin rappelte sich ebenso auf und ließ Severus ebenfalls in eines der Betten schweben, ehe er sich mit Neville auf seinen Armen neben dessen Bett setzte. Er beobachtete, wie die Krankenschwester sich um die Verletzten kümmerte und wie Moody mit ihr sprach und zu Dumbledore deutete. Die Medihexe nickte angespannt und richtete sich dann zu dem Direktor. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung flößte sie ihm ein paar Tränke ein und sprach dann erneut mit Moody, ehe sie hinüberkam, um sich auch um Severus zu kümmern. _

_Vin ließ sie ihre Arbeit tun und sprach sie dann an, als sie damit fertig war. „Was ist mit Dumbledore?", fragte er._

„_Er stand unter dem Einfluss einer Droge", informierte ihn die Medihexe kurz. „Es scheint so, als war er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne."_

„_Das erklärt einiges", erwiderte Vin. Noch immer hielt er Neville in seinen Armen. Der kleine Junge war erschöpft eingeschlafen. Es dauerte zwei weitere Stunden, bis Severus zu sich kam. Die Medihexe wuselte noch immer durch den Raum, um sich um die __Verletzten__ zu kümmern und hatte sich nicht mehr um das Dreiergespann gekümmert. Mühsam setzte sich Severus auf und schien sich zu orientieren. Vin sah ihn liebevoll an __und__ lächelte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht gut. Ihm war schwindelig und er hatte seine Mühe seine Augen offenzuhalten, doch trotzdem lächelte er den Langhaarigen an._

_Severus sah ihn an und riss dann die Augen auf. „Du bist verletzt!", sagte er aufgebracht und deutet nach unten auf den Steinfußboden, wo sich eine kleine Lache Blut gesammelt hatte. Erst da fiel Vin wieder der Fluch ein, der seinen Rücken verletzt hatte. Er reichte Severus den schlafenden Neville und wollte aufstehen, doch sein Kreislauf machte da nicht mit und ließ ihn ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen._


	38. Chapter 38

**danke für die kommis und an meine wundervolle beta SnapesWife -alle mal knuddel-**

oooooooooo**  
**

_38. Ein besonderes Geschenk_

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen recht früh. Nach der Erinnerung, die sie sich gestern angesehen hatten, war er früh zu Bett gegangen. Er hatte sich nicht besonders gefühlt und sich daher in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgezogen. Severus hatte das verstanden, wusste er doch, dass Harry alles, was Vin fühlte, ebenso spürte. Unwillkürlich musste Harry schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, dass Dobby, kurz nachdem er in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen war, bei ihm erschienen war und ihm eine kleine Phiole mit einer kurzen Nachricht von Severus gebracht hatte, in der der Tränkemeister kurz erklärt hatte, dass es sich um einen Traumlosschlaftrunk handele, damit Harry ruhig schlafen und sich ausruhen konnte. Es hatte eindeutig seine Vorteile, mit einem Tränkemeister zusammen zu sein.

Da es nun wirklich noch sehr früh war, entschloss sich Harry dazu, nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder um den See zu joggen und zog sich an. Es hatte die Nacht geschneit und Harry genoss es, den Schnee unter seinen Füßen knirschen zu hören, während er die Landschaft bewunderte. Ein wenig traurig dachte er daran, dass heute Weihnachten war und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er letztes Jahr mit Hermine, den Weasleys und Sirius gefeiert hatte. Was würde sein Pate nur darüber denken, dass er nun ausgerechnet mit Severus zusammen war? Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er besonders glücklich darüber wäre, aber das war eine Sache, an der er nichts ändern konnte.

Er freute sich schon darauf, den heutigen Abend zusammen mit Severus zu verbringen, auch wenn er sich furchtbar schämte, dass er kein Geschenk für den Tränkemeister hatte. Er war in Hogsmeade nicht dazu gekommen, etwas für ihn zu kaufen und danach durfte er nicht mehr in das Dorf gehen, da es viel zu gefährlich war.

Ein wenig durchgefroren kam Harry eine halbe Stunde später wieder im Schloss an und ließ sich dann von einer warmen Dusche wieder aufwärmen, ehe er hinunter zum Frühstück ging. Die Halle war, wie jedes Jahr, festlich geschmückt und hier und da konnte Harry ein paar Weihnachtskugeln mit seinem Gesicht erkennen, die wohl Dobby dort aufgehängt haben musste. Er hoffte nur, dass den anderen das nicht auffallen würde.

Als Severus sich an den Tisch setzte und sich erst einmal seine Tasse mit Kaffee füllte, musterte er Harry genau, schien aber mit dessen Erscheinung zufrieden zu sein. Harry lächelte ihn flüchtig an. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass sich der sonst so reservierte Mann Sorgen um ihn machte. Als er eine halbe Stunde später die warmen Hände des Mannes ergriff, lächelte er ihn noch einmal an, ehe sie in eine neue Erinnerung hineingezogen wurden.

_Vin öffnete erschöpft die Augen und sah sich müde um. Er war, wie es schien__ auf der Krankenstation, konnte sich aber im ersten Moment nicht erinnern, warum dem so war. Angestrengt überlegte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Rücken durchzog. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag zurück und der Kurzhaarige ließ sich wieder erschöpft in die Kissen sinken, als sich eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter legte._

„_Wie geht es dir?", fragte die ruhige Stimme von Severus und erst jetzt bemerkte Vin, dass der Langhaarige auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett gesessen hatte._

„_Ganz gut, denke ich, auch wenn mein Rücken ganz schön wehtut", antwortete Vin ehrlich._

„_Madame Pomfrey schläft. Soll ich sie holen, damit sie dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen gibt?", fragte Severus besorgt._

„_Nein, nein. Lass sie ruhig schlafen. Sie hatte gestern genug zu tun", winkte Vin ab. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, was da gestern passiert ist. „Weiß man schon genaueres über den Trank und wie man ihn Dumbledore verabreichen konnte? Was ist mit den anderen? Und wo ist Neville?"_

„_Neville ist im Moment bei Professor McGonagall", erklärte Severus. „Sie hat sich bereit erklärt, sich vorerst um den Jungen zu kümmern. Sie haben noch gestern Abend versucht, ihn zu seiner Grußmutter zu bringen, aber leider waren die Todesser schon vor uns da und jetzt versucht man, weitere Verwandte von ihm zu finden, die ihn bei sich aufnehmen können. Die anderen sind wieder so gut es geht auf den Beinen. Madame Pomfrey war sehr erbost, dass du nichts von deiner Verletzung erwähnt hast. Du hattest sehr viel Blut verloren."_

„_Ich habe das ehrlich nicht bemerkt", __beschämt __senkte der Kurzhaarige __beschämt__ die Augen. „Ich habe mir zu viele Sorgen um dich gemacht. Was ist nun mit Dumbledore?"_

„_Madame Pomfrey konnte __bestimmen__, um was für einen Trank es sich gehandelt hat und ihm das Gegenmittel geben", erwiderte Severus. „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber sie konnten noch nicht herausfinden, wie man ihm den Trank verabreicht hat. Sicher ist nur, dass Lucius__ kurz nachdem Dumbledore der Trank verabreicht wurde, bei ihm aufgetaucht ist. Moody vermutet, dass eine der Hauselfen in diese ganze Angelegenheit verstrickt ist, da Dumbledore eine ganze Weile unter dem Einfluss des Trankes gestanden hat."_

„_Glaubst du wirklich, dass eine der Hauselfen so etwas machen würde? Sie stehen doch treu zu Hogwarts und dessen Direktor", runzelte Vin die Stirn. „Hat man schon untersucht, ob noch mehr Leute unter dem Einfluss des Trankes stehen?"_

„_Ja, Moody hat das bereits veranlasst, aber es ist wirklich nur Dumbledore davon betroffen gewesen. Er war das einzige Opfer, aber ich denke, dass das Ziel dieser ganzen Sache ganz offensichtlich ist."_

„_Man wollte nicht der Schlange den Kopf abschneiden, sonst hätten sie Dumbledore einfach getötet. Man wollte die ganze Schlange vernichten. Ich glaube, wenn Moody nicht gewesen wäre, hätten sie es vielleicht auch geschafft", sagte der Kurzhaarige._

_Severus nickte lediglich und nahm dann eine von Vins Händen in seine eigenen. „Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist", flüsterte er._

_Vin lächelte ihn an und wisperte ebenso leise: „Ich bin auch froh, dass es dir gut geht."_

_Sie verbrachten den Rest der Zeit, in der sie __darauf__ warteten__ schweigend. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während ihre Hände mit einander verbunden blieben. Nach gut zwei Stunden, die sie ruhig miteinander verbracht hatten, erschien die Krankenschwester endlich, verabreichte Vin nach einer kurzen, aber gründlichen Untersuchung zwei Tränke und entließ ihn dann aus ihrer Obhut. Vin hatte sich gerade angezogen und wollte mit Severus die Krankenstation verlassen, als die Tür zu dieser leise geöffnet wurde und Minerva McGonagall mit Neville auf ihrem Arm, den Raum betrat._

„_Ich dachte, Sie beide wollen sich vielleicht von dem Kleinen verabschieden", sagte sie leise zu den beiden Männern._

„_Hat sich einer seiner Verwandten gefunden, der ihn bei sich aufnehmen wird?", fragte Vin, während er dem kleinen Neville zärtlich über die Wange strich._

„_Leider nein", seufzte McGonagall. „Neville ist, so wie es scheint, der einzig Lebende seiner Linie. Es ist tragisch, denn nun wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihn in eines der Waisenhäuser zu bringen. Hier kann er nicht bleiben."_

„_In ein Waisenhaus? Aber warum kann er nicht hier bleiben?", fragte Vin entsetzt._

„_Mister Hallwood, Neville ist erst zwei Jahre alt", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin. „Er wird erst in neun Jahren diese Schule besuchen können. Wenn er etwas älter wäre, könnten wir sicher eine Möglichkeit finden, dass er hier bleiben könnte. Aber um ein so kleines Kind können wir uns im laufenden Schulbetrieb einfach nicht kümmern. Gerade jetzt nicht, wo wir auch noch durch die tragischen Ereignisse unseren Zaubertränkelehrer verloren haben. Horance hat sich bereits zur Ruhe gesetzt und hat eine Anfrage von Professor Dumbledore bereits abgelehnt. Neville wird in einer Stunde von einer Ministeriumsbeamtin abgeholt. Ich wollte sie bitten, sich so lange um den Jungen zu kümmern."_

_Vin nickte nur und nahm ihr den Kleinen aus den Armen. Neville schlief und nichts von dem, was gestern geschehen war, schien ihm bewusst zu sein. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er ihn in eines der Betten und sah dabei zu, wie McGonagall die Krankenstation wieder verließ._

_Er richtete sich wieder zu dem schlafenden Jungen und beobachtete, __wie dieser__ schlief. Vorsichtig legten sich von Hinten zwei Arme um ihn und Severus presste sich fest an ihn, als er sich hinter ihn stellte._

„_Ich möchte nicht, dass Neville in ein Waisenhaus muss", sagte Vin leise._

„_Das möchte ich auch nicht, aber es gibt wohl kaum etwas, was wir dagegen tun könnten", antwortete Severus._

„_Doch, wir könnten etwas tun. Wir könnten ihn adoptieren", entgegnete der __kleinere__ von beiden und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion seines Partners. Sie hatten nur einmal über das Thema Kinder gesprochen und das war damals gewesen, bevor sie Lily, James und Harry tot vorgefunden hatten. Vin hatte nicht vergessen, dass Severus sich eher verhalten zu diesem Thema geäußert hatte und wusste nun nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Er bemerkte, wie Severus sich __leicht__ versteifte._

„_Ich denke nicht, dass das zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine gute Idee ist", sagte der Langhaarige knapp._

„_Aber warum denn nicht? Es wäre doch die ideale Möglichkeit, die sich hier für uns ergibt. Dumbledore sucht einen Zaubertränkeprofessor und du wärst für diese Stelle geradezu prädestiniert. Du hast als bester seit über drei Jahrzehnten deinen Abschluss gemacht. Wir beide wissen, dass du deinen jetzigen Job in dem Institut nicht magst. Wir könnten hier in das Schloss ziehen. Ich gebe meine Arbeit auf und kümmere mich um Neville. Ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore nichts dagegen hätte."_

„_Das hast du dir ja schon gut überlegt", sagte Severus und trat ein paar Schritte zurück._

_Vin drehte sich zu ihm. „Du willst also nicht?", fragte er enttäuscht._

„_Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich im Moment zum Vater eigne", erwiderte der Langhaarige ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie sich ein guter Vater verhält. Wie du weißt habe ich nicht gerade die idealen Erfahrungen, um zu wissen, was einen Vater ausmacht. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja mit der Zeit, aber ich denke, dass es keine gute Idee ist, jetzt ein Kind zu adoptieren."_

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alles von deiner Kindheit weiß, aber ich kenne dich. Du bist ein liebevoller und warmherziger Mann und Neville könnte sicher keinen besseren Vater bekommen, als dich. Du wirst nicht die gleichen Fehler machen, die dein Vater begangen hat und glaub __mir__, dessen bin ich mir sicher."_

_Er nahm Severus bei der Hand und richtete sich mit ihm wieder zu dem schlafenden Neville. „Sieh ihn dir an. Er sollte nicht in ein Waisenhaus müssen. Er hat sein glückliches Zuhause verloren und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir beide es ihm wieder zurückgeben können. Wir haben hier eine einmalige Chance. Ich weiß, dass du den Kleinen magst. Lass uns hier und jetzt eine Familie gründen. Und bedenke nur, künftig würde man dich Professor Snape nennen."_

_Lange herrschte Ruhe, als Severus überlegte. Vin ließ ihm die Zeit, er wollte ihn nicht drängen. Trotzdem wurde er immer unruhiger, je länger der Langhaarige schwieg. Schließlich löste Severus seine Hand aus seiner und beugte sich hinunter, um __Neville__ in seine Arme zu nehmen. Er drehte sich mit ihm zu Vin, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte er nur und Vins Herz zersprang beinahe vor Glück._

„Ich glaube, wenn ich Neville das erzähle, fällt er in Ohnmacht", grinste Harry, als beide wieder im Büro des Direktors zu sich kamen.

„Untersteh dich", knurrte Severus gespielt ernst, ehe sich beide des Direktors neben ihnen bewusst wurden. Harry berichtete Dumbledore knapp, was sie gesehen hatte, ehe der Direktor sie entließ. Zwar war es noch recht früh und sie hätten sich durchaus eine weitere Erinnerung ansehen können, aber da heute Weihnachten war, sollten sie den Rest ihres Tages genießen.

Severus führte Harry zur Küche, wo sie beide ein verspätetes Mittagessen zu sich nahmen und ließ den Gryffindor dann mit der Entschuldigung alleine, dass er noch einen wichtigen Trank zubereiten müsse und er das lieber jetzt erledigen wollte, damit sie den Abend gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Harry, der eigentlich andere Pläne hatte, stimmte seufzend zu und ging dann allein nach draußen, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

Erst zu dem Abendfestmahl in der Großen Halle sahen sie sich wieder. Nachdem Severus sein Essen beendet hatte, ließ er Harry unter dem Tisch einen kleinen Zettel zukommen und verschwand dann in Richtung der Kerker. So unauffällig wie möglich, entfaltete er den Zettel und las die Nachricht, die darauf stand.

_Komm in einer Viertelstunde in mein Büro._

Harry seufzte. Warum sollte er in Severus' Büro kommen? Wahrscheinlich war der Trank noch nicht fertig und brauchte noch ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit, aber wenigstens würden sie den Abend gemeinsam verbringen können.

So klopfte Harry kurz darauf an die Bürotür des Tränkemeisters. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry verschlug es fast die Sprache, als Severus ihm nur in einer Hose bekleidet öffnete. Am liebsten hätte er sich nun sofort auf den älteren Mann gestürzt, aber er riss sich zusammen und betrat das Büro. Er drehte sich um und sah Severus dabei zu, wie er die Tür wieder schloss und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Severus ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte. „Sag jetzt nichts. Ich weiß, dass es normalerweise erst morgen früh Geschenke gibt, aber ich will dir dieses eine schon jetzt geben", sagte der Tränkemeister.

Harry nickte und wartete darauf, was nun passieren würde. Severus nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort drehte er ihn zu sich und begann damit, Harry langsam dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ehe er es ihm von den Schultern schob und es achtlos zu Boden fiel. Danach griff er zu einer Phiole, die bereits geöffnet auf dem Schreibtisch stand und begann mit dessen Inhalt Harrys Brust einzureiben, ehe er ihn umdrehte und die Prozedur mit seinem Rücken wiederholte. Harry genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen und schloss genießerisch die Augen, während Severus damit beschäftigt war, ihn einzureiben. Dann kniete er sich hinab und zog Harrys Schuhe und Socken aus, um dann auch dessen Füße einzureiben.

Als er fertig war, reichte er Harry die Phiole und ohne dass er etwas sagen musste, begann der Gryffindor damit, diese Prozedur zu wiederholen. Nachdem er fertig war, stellte er die Phiole wieder auf den Schreibtisch und wartete nun gespannt darauf, was passieren würde. Severus reichte ihm die Hand und führte ihn zu einer unscheinbaren Tür, die sich wie von selbst öffnete, als sie sich näherten. Harry klappte der Mund auf, als sie das Wohnzimmer des Tränkemeisters betraten. Überall in der Luft schwebten Kerzen und gaben dem Raum, gemeinsam mit dem flackernden Kamin, eine wohlige Atmosphäre.

Die Möbel waren beiseite geschoben worden und machten vor dem Kamin einen Platz frei, auf welchem ein kleiner Tisch auf einem kuscheligen Teppich stand. Severus führte ihn dorthin und deutet ihm an, sich vor diesen zu knien. Harry kam dem nach und beobachtete, wie Severus sich ihm gegenüber kniete, ehe sein Blick auf den Tisch fiel. Ein riesiger, roter, runder Stein lag darauf, um den etwa zwölf kleiner Steine derselben Farbe verteilt waren. Er sah zu, wie Severus seine Fingerspitzen auf den großen Stein legte und tat es ihm, nach kurzem Zögern nach. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, was das ganze sollte, doch er vertraute Severus und lauschte nun, wie dieser einen für ihn unbekannten Zauber sprach.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry schloss seine Augen, während er weiter den Worten von Severus zuhörte, der weiterhin die Beschwörung sprach und hielt sie auch geschlossen, nachdem sein Partner geendet hatte. Und plötzlich spürte er eine Well von Emotionen, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Die Intensität dieser Gefühle war so stark, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Eine Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und als er die Augen öffnete, konnte er sehen, wie Severus ihn intensiv anschaute und lächelte. Und da wurde Harry klar, was der Zauber bewirkt hatte. Severus hatte ihm dadurch seine Gefühle für ihn vermittelt. Seine Liebe, die so unglaublich stark war, wie Harry es nicht erwartet hatte. Und als Harry sich auf all seine Gefühle konzentrierte, die er für den Mann vor ihm hatte, konnte er sehen, wie Severus seine Augen schloss und sich diesen Gefühlen hingab.

„Das ist das wunderbarste Geschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe", wisperte Harry überwältigt und sah zu, wie Severus sich langsam erhob.

„Das gilt für mich genauso", antwortete der Tränkemeister, während auch Harry sich erhob.

Sie umrundeten den Tisch und standen kurz voreinander, ehe Severus Harry in seine Arme zog und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Es war unglaublich, dabei auch dessen Gefühle zu spüren und Harry drängte sich fest an den Tränkemeister und versuchte auch seine ganzen Gefühle in den Kuss zu legen. Harry schmolz in dem Kuss dahin und hätte ihn Severus nicht gehalten, hätten seine Beine schon längst unter ihm nachgegeben.

Harry konnte die erwachte Erregung gegen seinen Bauch gerückt fühlen und ließ behutsam eine Hand darüber gleiten, was Severus leise in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ. Sacht sanken sie beide auf den Boden und erst dort löste Severus den Kuss und hob seinen Kopf ein Stück nach oben, so dass er Harry, der ebenso schwer atmete wie er, in die Augen sehen konnte. Erneut durchströmte Harry eine Well unglaublich intensiver Gefühle und er war sich plötzlich richtig bewusst, wie kostbar das Geschenk war, dass Severus ihm heute Abend gemacht hatte.

Langsam senke Severus seinen Kopf, um erneut die Lippen des Gryffindor in Beschlag zu nehmen, ehe seine Küsse über dessen Kinn zu seinem Hals wanderten. Harry genoss jede dieser unglaublich zärtlichen Berührungen und stöhnte laut, als Severus' Küsse weiter hinunter wanderten und seine Brust liebkosten.

Severus fuhr mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur zu Harrys Brustwarzen und umspielte diese langsam, ehe sich sein Mund darum legte und seine Zähne zärtlich daran knabberten, während einer seiner Hände ihm die Hose öffnete. Harry schrie leicht auf, als Severus seine Hand in dessen Hose gleiten ließ und fest sein Glied umschloss, während seine Lippen sich auf Harrys andere Brustwarze legten. Sein Atem wurde immer unregelmäßiger, als der ältere Mann sich weiterhin nach unten küsste und dabei seine Erregung streichelte.

Gespannt hielt Harry den Atem an, als die Hand um sein Glied verschwand und Severus ihm seine Hose, samt Boxershorts von den Hüften schob. Dann bäumte er sich auf, als sie Severus Mund über seine Erregung stülpte. Severus legte seien Hände auf Harrys Hüften und hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt am Boden, als er seine Zunge über die Spitze von Harrys Glied fahren ließ. Harry war in diesem Moment alles egal, solange nur dieser göttliche Mund nicht mit dem aufhörte, was er gerade tat.

„Das… das ist un-unglaublich… bitte, nicht… nicht aufhören", stöhnte er und Severus verstärkte seine Bemühungen. Er löste eine Hand von Harrys Hüfte und ließ sie zu dessen Eingang gleiten, den er sanft zu massieren begann, während sein Mund und seine Zunge weiterhin Harrys Glied verwöhnten. Für Harry war das alles zu viel. Diese Behandlung und die Gefühle, die unablässig von Severus kamen, ließen ihn über die Klippe springen. Severus lächelte, als er wieder zu ihm hinauf krabbelte und ihn in einen vernichtenden Kuss zog. Harry konnte sich selbst schmecken und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich Severus' Erregung gegen ihn drückte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte er sie beide herumgedreht und lag nun auf dem Tränkemeister. Nun begann er, die eben erfahrene Behandlung zurückzugeben. Seine Küsse wanderten federleicht über Severus' Hals, dessen Brust und Bauch und als Harry dessen Glied aus seinem viel zu engen Gefängnis befreite, konnte er schon den ersten Lusttropfen erkennen, den er gierig mit seiner Zunge aufleckte. Severus stöhnte tief und männlich auf, als er seinen Mund über dessen Glied stülpte und begann, daran auf und ab zu fahren. Leicht stieß er in diese feuchte Höhle, doch Harry machte dies nichts aus, als er mit seiner Zunge langsam über dessen Spitze fuhr.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry war bereits wieder hart. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen und entlockte damit dem älteren Mann ein noch lauteres Stöhnen, während unablässig dessen Gefühle auf ihn einströmten. Severus Stöhnen wurde immer lauten und plötzlich wurde Harrys Kopf leicht von dessen Händen angehoben. Fragend sah er nach oben in das schmunzelnde Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.

„Wenn du jetzt weiter machst, dann ist der ganze Spaß vorbei. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste und ich weiß nicht, ob ich so schnell wieder bereit bin, weiter zu machen", sagte er, was Harry glucksen ließ, ehe sein strahlendes Gesicht plötzlich Überraschung zeigte. Severus hielt ihm eine Phiole entgegen und Harry wusste sofort, was er damit sagen wollte. Heute sollte er nicht derjenige sein, der unten lag. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern griff er nach der Phiole, doch als Severus ihm leicht zunickte, verschwanden seine Zweifel und er entkorkte sie, um deren Inhalt großzügig in seinen Händen zu verteilen.

Es wäre das erste Mal für sie beide, dass Harry oben lag und der Gryffindor war leicht nervös, als seine Hände vorsichtig über Severus Eingang strichen, der seine Beine leicht für ihn gespreizt hatte. Als Harry nach ein paar Sekunden einen Finger in das enge Loch gleiten ließ, presste Severus kurz seine Augen zusammen und Harry konnte durch die Verbindung den leichten Schmerz spüren, den er verursacht hatte, doch schon bald konnte er spüren, wie Severus sich entspannte und begann den Finger in ihm zu genießen. Auch für Severus würde es hier und jetzt ein erstes Mal geben, das wusste Harry und umso langsamer und behutsamer begann er den Mann unter ihm vorzubereiten, indem er erst einen zweiten und später auch einen dritten Finger hinzufügte, mit denen er immer wieder über dessen Prostata strich, was Severus ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte.

Harry zog seine Finger zurück und positionierte sich zwischen den nun weit gespreizten Beinen des älteren Mannes. Noch einmal sah er ihm in die Augen und als er darin nichts anderes als Liebe erkennen konnte und eine weitere Welle von Severus Gefühlen ihn durchfuhr, begann er langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, in ihn einzudringen. Harry achtete ganz genau darauf, ob er Severus wehtun würde, doch als er bemerkte, dass dem nicht so war, versenkte er sich die restlichen paar Zentimeter mit einem glatten Stoß. Severus bäumte sich auf, als er dabei genau dessen Prostata traf und nun gab es für Harry kein Halten mehr. Zu gut war dieses Gefühl, dass er noch nie erlebt hatte und er begann sich mit tiefen und festen Stößen in dem anderen Mann zu versenken.

Er hörte nicht auf, in ihn zu stoßen, als er sich hinunter beugte und Severus' Lippen zu einem hungrigen Kuss einfing, der ihrer beider Stöhnen verschluckte, während Severus seine Beine um Harrys Hüften legte, damit er ihn noch tiefer in sich spüren konnte. Sie lösten den Kuss und Harry richtete sich wieder auf, um nun noch schneller und härter zuzustoßen. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und wie auch Severus immer enger um ihn herum wurde. Als er ein letztes Mal tief und fest zustieß, erreichte er gemeinsam mit Severus seinen Höhepunkt, während er laut dessen Namen rief. Erschöpft und absolut glücklich ließ er sich wieder auf den Tränkemeister sinken und beide versanken in einem liebevollen und zärtlichen Kuss, ehe Harry sich aus ihm zurückzog und sie beide aneinander gekuschelt vor dem Kamin einschliefen.


	39. Chapter 39

hallo alle zusammen…

ich komme gerade von arbeit, schaue neugierig, wie ich bin in meinen postkasten und sehe, oha, mein chap ist zurück… also stell ich es gleich mal rein, damit ihr es auch lesen könnt -stolz nick-

ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen und bedanke mich bei allen kommischreibern und natürlich auch den schwarzlesern…

danke auch an mein wundervolle beta SnapesWife -knutsch-

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_39. In der Winkelgasse_

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betrat, wurde er von Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem Glitzern in seinen Augen begrüßt, die ihn sofort erröten ließen. Es schien ihm so, als wüsste der Direktor von Hogwarts, was die beiden gestern Abend getan hatten und schnell nickte er ihm zur Begrüßung zu, ehe er mit gesenktem Haupt zum Tisch ging und sich niederließ. Es war ihm heute Morgen schon peinlich gewesen, als seine Geschenke sich nicht wie üblich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, sondern in Severus' Räumen befunden hatten. Er trug seinen neuen Weasley-Pullover, den Molly ihm geschickt hatte, auf dem vorne ein Besen zu sehen war.

Severus erschien erst zum Frühstück, als Harry bereits mit seinem Essen fertig war und der Gryffindor bemerkte, dass Dumbledore wohl auch ihm einen wissenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, da er sich mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck einfach setzte und den Direktor nicht einmal begrüßte. Harry fragte sich wirklich, was Dumbledore zu so etwas trieb. Warum hatte er sie beide so in Verlegenheit bringen müssen? Oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein? Nein, wenn er sich Severus' Gesicht ansah, wusste er, dass er es sich nicht nur einbildete.

Da der Tränkemeister erst begann zu frühstücken, sich Dumbledore aber bereits erhob, entschied sich Harry dazu, mit ihm zu dessen Büro zu gehen und dort auf Severus zu warten. Gemeinsam mit Dumbledore schritt er durch die Gänge Hogwarts auf dem Weg zu dem Büro des Direktors. Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite, als die beiden Männer sich näherten und schon bald saßen sie an ihren Plätzen vor dem Kamin und warteten darauf, dass auch der Dritte im Bunde erscheinen würde.

„Ich nehme an, du hattest einen schönen Weihnachtsabend?", fragte Dumbledore beiläufig.

Harry brachte alle Kraft auf, um nicht erneut zu erröten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Rot wie eine Tomate senkte er den Kopf und nickte leicht. So bekam er nicht mit, wie Dumbledores Augen freudig aufblitzten und er sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln eine Tasse Tee heraufbeschwor. Harry fand den Fußboden auf einmal unglaublich interessant.

„Das freut mich", hörte er auf einmal den Direktor sagen. Überrascht schaute Harry zu ihm. „Ich meine, ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du wegen dieser ganzen Sache nicht mit zu Ron und seiner Familie fahren konntest. Aber es freut mich natürlich, dass du gestern nicht allein sein musstest. Wie habt ihr denn den Abend verbracht?"

Ja Himmel-Herrschaftszeiten noch einmal, was sollte denn jetzt diese Frage? Das machte dieser Mann doch mit Absicht! Was sollte er Dumbledore denn darauf antworten? _Wir haben unsere Gefühle miteinander geteilt und danach miteinander geschlafen, wobei ich diesmal nicht derjenige gewesen bin, der unten gelegen hat?_ Kurz dachte Harry wirklich daran, nur um Dumbledores Gesicht dabei zu sehen, doch das ging natürlich nicht. Aber verdient hatte er es eindeutig. Merlin sei Dank wurde ihm die Antwort auf die Frage erspart.

„Die Art, wie Harry und ich unseren Weihnachtsabend verbracht haben, geht dich nichts an", ertönte die scharfe Stimme von Severus von der Tür aus. Harry atmete hörbar erleichtert aus, wofür er einen finsteren Blick des Tränkemeisters erhielt und zu seiner Schande die rote Farbe, die gerade aus seinem Gesicht weichen wollte, neue Höhen erreichte.

Harry wagte es nicht, auch nur einen der beiden Männer anzuschauen, als er die Phiole mit dem Tank in seine Hand nahm und dessen Inhalt hinunterschluckte, nur um danach ein weiteres Mal die Hände des Tränkemeisters zu ergreifen.

_Der Frühstückstisch war reichhaltig gedeckt worden und Vin saß dort und wartete auf die beiden Männer in seinem Leben, die er am meisten liebte. Severus war heute dran gewesen, den kleinen Neville zu wecken, zu waschen und ihn anzuziehen. Als sie vor über zwei Jahren den kleinen adoptiert hatten, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass es einmal so sein würde, wie es jetzt war. Severus hatte sich nie als einen Vater gesehen und hatte auch nie geglaubt, dabei einen guten Job machen zu können, doch wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war er ein perfekter Vater für den Jungen._

_Es hatte beinahe zwei Monate gedauert, bis sie Neville ihren Sohn nennen konnten. Dumbledore war damals eine große Hilfe gewesen, als es um die Adoption des kleinen Jungen gegangen war. Er hatte sich überaus erfreut gezeigt, als Severus und Vin damals zu ihm gekommen waren und hatte den beiden gerne eine Wohnung in Hogwarts zur Verfügung gestellt, damit sie hier wohnen und Severus unterrichten konnte. Der schwer angeschlagene Orden hatte sich nur langsam erholt, doch mittlerweile kämpften viele an ihrer Seite gegen den Dunklen Lord._

_Viele Male hatten sie es geschafft, sich ihm entgegenzustellen und seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen, was ihn und Severus allerdings auch zu einem Ziel für Angriffe machte. Doch hier in Hogwarts waren sie sicher. Noch! Es war immer klarer geworden, dass mit Voldemorts Macht auch dessen Einfluss im Ministerium wuchs und allmählich wurde auch versucht, auf die Zaubererschule Einfluss zu nehmen. Bisher hatte Albus jede Einmischung des Ministeriums verhindern können, doch wer wusste schon wie lange das noch anhielt._

_Vin selbst blieb in Hogwarts auch nicht untätig. So sehr es ihm auch gefiel, sich um Neville zu kümmern, so war es doch recht schnell klar geworden, dass er nicht nur das machen wollte.__ Er hatte__ nach einer Weile begonnen, auf der Krankenstation oder in der Bibliothek auszuhelfen, wenn Severus Zeit hatte, sich um den Kleinen zu kümmern. Auch andere Lehrer kümmerten sich regelmäßig um Neville, wobei er sich am liebsten bei McGonagall aufhielt, was wohl daran lag, dass er es absolut faszinierend fand, wenn sich die Frau in eine Katze verwandelte. _

_Vin wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Severus mit Neville auf dem Arm das Zimmer betrat. Er mochte es, wenn Severus an Tagen wie diesen mit ihnen gemeinsam frühstückte, da er als Lehrer zumeist zum Essen in die Große Halle musste. Neville wurde an den Tisch gesetzt und Severus lud ihm etwas von dem Essen auf seinen Teller, ehe er Vin einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und sich nun ebenfalls setzte._

„_Ich werde pünktlich um zwei da sein, damit ich mich um Neville kümmern kann", sagte Severus. „Das heißt, ich werde pünktlich sein, wenn diese Hohlköpfe nicht wieder meinen Klassenraum in die Luft jagen. McLimpsten kommt heute wieder aus St.Mungos zurück und Merlin weiß, dass er es __fast__ jedes Mal schafft, seinen Kessel zum __Schmelzen__ zu bringen."_

_Vin schmunzelte. Wenn Severus von Michael McLimpsten erzählte, konnte er immer schon eine Ader an der Stirn des Langhaarigen wütend pulsieren sehen. Wenn es je einen Schüler gegeben hatte, den man definitiv von Zaubertränken freistellen sollte, dann war es Michael. Der Junge besaß absolut kein Talent und war eine wirkliche Gefahr auf diesem Gebiet. Als es vor zwei Wochen zu dem Unfall gekommen war, infolge dessen der Junge nach St.Mungos musste, hatte Severus es nur knapp geschafft, sich und die anderen Schüler zu schützen. _

„_Du musst dich nicht beeilen", antwortete Vin noch immer schmunzelnd. „Neville und ich werden heute nach dem Mittagessen in die Winkelgasse gehen. Wir müssen dort eine Kleinigkeit abholen."_

_Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, worauf Vin gluckste. „Schau mich nicht so an. Ich habe etwas zu deinem Geburtstag morgen bestellt und das will ich nachher abholen gehen", sagte er._

„_Mir gefällt die Idee nicht, dass du allein dorthin gehst", erwiderte Severus besorgt. „Wir lassen die Schüler nicht ohne Grund nicht mehr aus dem Schloss. Kannst du es dir nicht schicken lassen?"_

„_Ach, was soll uns denn schon groß passieren? Es ist mitten am Tag und der Spaziergang wird uns gut tun, nicht wahr, Neville? Außerdem wollte mir der Verkäufer es nicht schicken, da es zu wertvoll ist", wischte Vin die Bedenken mit einem Handbewegung fort. „Ich habe lange gesucht, bis ich das passende Geschenk für sich gefunden habe und ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was du dazu sagen wirst."_

_Severus' Bedenken waren ihm noch immer deutlich aufs Gesicht geschrieben, doch er wusste, dass er den Kurzhaarigen nicht davon abhalten konnte, wenn er sich erst einmal etwas vorgenommen hatte. „Ich könnte Dumbledore bitten, meinen Nachmittagsunterricht zu übernehmen und mit euch mitkommen", schlug er daher vor._

„_Sei nicht albern. Wie soll ich denn heimlich dein Geschenk kaufen, wenn du neben mir stehst? Ich werde schon auf Neville und mich aufpassen und jetzt ist Schluss mit der Diskussion." Vin biss genüsslich von seinem Brot ab, während er Severus herausfordernd anschaute. _

„_Nimm aber den Portschlüssel mit, damit du im Notfall schnell von dort fort kommst", seufzte Severus, sich geschlagen gebend._

_Vin lächelte grinste nun von einem Ohr zum anderen und zog den Portschlüssel, der aus einem großen, weißen Taschentuch bestand aus seiner Robe. „Ich hab ihn schon eingesteckt und nun hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Schatz", sagte er, ehe er sich weiter seinem Frühstück widmete._

_Der Vormittag verlief recht ereignislos. Vin hatte mit Neville gespielt und ihm nach dem Mittagessen eine Stunde schlafen lassen, ehe er sich mit ihm auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte. Sie flohten von dort aus nach London und schon bald hatte er Severus' Geschenk in den Händen. Da sie beide noch genug Zeit hatten, ging er mit Neville noch ein Eis essen, als gerade, als sie die Bestellung erhielten, ein Schatten auf ihren Tisch fiel. Vin schaute nach oben und erstarrte, als er erkannte, wer zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen war._

„_Sieh einer an", schnarrte Lucius Malfoy. „Hallwood, es ist ein Freude, dich wiederzusehen. Was bringt dich an einem solch wundervollen Tag nach London?"_

„_Verschwinde, Malfoy", knurrte Vin ruhiger, als er sich im Moment fühlte._

„_Kein Grund so unhöflich zu sein. Ich begrüße doch nur einen alten Schulfreund", entgegnete Lucius kühl und setzte sich einfach zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Und wen haben wir hier?", fragte der Blonde nun an Neville gewandt._

„_Ich heiße Neville", antwortete der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln._

„_Hallo Neville, du bist aber groß geworden. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du erst zwei. Es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Lucius überheblich._

_Vins Hand glitt langsam in seinen Umhang, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch Lucius lächelte ihn nur kalt an. „An deiner Stelle würde ich das lassen. Mein Zauberstab zeigt direkt auf den Jungen und ich würde nicht zögern, ihn zu gebrauchen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", schnarrte Lucius der Blonde bedrohlich._

_Die Hand glitt wieder aus der Robe, währen Vins Gedanken kreisten. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Severus hatte Recht gehabt. Es war zu gefährlich für ihn, allein hier her gekommen zu sein. Jemand musste Malfoy benachrichtigt haben, dass er hier war. Verdammt. Was hatte der Blonde nun vor? „Was willst du?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während er ihn mit festem Blick fixierte._

_Lucius ging gar nicht auf diese Frage ein, sondern griff nach der Tüte, in der Severus' Geschenk lag. Er holte es heraus und betrachtete es einen kurzen Moment. „Sehr interessant. Ich vermute, dass dieses Buch für Severus ist. Ein Geschenk für seinen Geburtstag?", fragte er kalt. Vin erwiderte nichts darauf. „Es ist schon interessant, nicht wahr? Dass so ein seltenes Buch gerade dann auftaucht, wenn Severus Geburtstag hat. Zufälle gibt es!", lächelte er._

_Eiskalte Schauer liefen Vin den Rücken hinunter. Schon wieder eine Falle von Malfoy? Schon wieder hatte er es geschafft ihn auszutricksen? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Vins Gedanken arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Er musste Neville von hier fortbringen, so schnell er konnte. _

„_Es ist schon komisch", brachte Lucius Vins Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu sein. „Du bist hier her gekommen, um ein Geschenk für Severus zu holen und ich, für ein Geschenk für meinen Meister. Und nun sehe ich, dass es sogar zwei Geschenke sind. Heute muss mein Glückstag sein." Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln von Lucius Gesicht. „Genug der Nettigkeiten. Ihr werdet jetzt mit mir kommen und das ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dem Jungen wehzutun. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"_

_Vin schaute entsetzt zwischen Lucius und Neville hin und her und nickte dann geschlagen. Er wusste nicht, wie er aus der Situation entkommen sollte. Auch wenn er sie im Moment nicht sah, so war er sich doch sicher, dass Lucius nicht allein hier war und weiter Männer auftauch würde, wenn er sich den Weg freikämpfte wollte. Er musste Neville beschützen, das hatte oberste Priorität._

„_Lass mich Neville noch das Gesicht sauber machen", sagte er mit einem Nicken und griff in seiner Tasche nach dem Taschentuch. Er beugte sich nach vorn, um Neville das Gesicht abwischen zu können, doch im nächsten Moment wurde es ihm aus der Hand gerissen. Vin sah Lucius mit großen Augen an. „Ich denke, der Junge ist selbst in der Lage, sich sein Gesicht damit abzuwischen", sagte Lucius kühl und reichte Neville das Taschentuch._

_Der nahm es entgegen und Vin atmete erleichtert auf, als er laut ‚Harry' sagte und der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde, der Neville augenblicklich nach Hogwarts brachte. Vin nutzte die kurze Überraschung von Lucius um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und hatte den Blonden schon im nächsten Moment mit einem Stupor zu Boden geschickt, als ihn auch schon ein Fluch traf und ihn bewegungslos zu Boden gehen ließ. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie jemand zu ihm und Lucius kam und den Blonden nach einem gemurmelten _Enervate _wieder auf die Beine half. _

_Das er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte, dass Lucius wohl nicht alleine hier wäre, tröstete ihn kaum und er hoffte, dass einer der Passanten ihm zu Hilfe kommen würde, doch wie es schien, versuchten alle nur schnell das Weite zu suchen. Lucius trat in sein Blickfeld und sah wütend hinunter zu ihm. „Das wird dir noch Leid tun", zischte er bedrohlich, ehe er etwas aus seinem Umhang zog und sich dann zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Kurz darauf spürte Vin das bekannte ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel, als er zusammen mit Malfoy aus der Winkelgasse verschwand._

Harry löste sich von Severus und das erste, was er hörte war, wie sein Magen laut knurrte. Er schaute leicht entschuldigend zu Severus, der ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansah. Fragend sah er den Tränkemeister nun an. „Vielleicht solltest du etwas essen gehen", schlug Severus vor. „Ich werde Albus berichten, was wir gesehen haben."

Harry nickte kurz und stand auf. Es war ihm klar, dass das kein Vorschlag gewesen war und so verließ er langsam das Büro. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es einen Grund gab, warum Severus mit Dumbledore allein sein wollte und er hatte nun ganz sicher nicht vor, in die Küche zu gehen, um etwas zu essen. Stattdessen blieb er einfach vor der Bürotür stehen und lauschte, was die beiden Männer zu besprechen hatten.

„Was ist los?", hörte er Dumbledore dann auch nach kurzer Pause fragen. Auch ihm schien klar zu sein, dass Severus etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

Harry hörte, wie Severus mit knappen Worten von dem berichtete, was sie gesehen hatten. „Was beunruhigt dich daran?", hörte er den Direktor fragen, nachdem Severus zu Ende erzählt hatte.

„Mich beunruhigt nicht, was wir gesehen haben, sondern was wir sehen werden", antwortete Severus. „Vin ist von Malfoy entführt worden und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass wir in der nächsten Erinnerung zu sehen bekommen, was in der Gefangenschaft passiert ist. Harry erlebt alles mit, wenn er die Erinnerungen sieht und wir haben keine Ahnung, was genau geschehen wird. Wir können nur davon ausgehen, dass es nicht sehr angenehm wird. Ich will nicht, dass Harry das durchmachen muss."

„Severus, wir können nicht sicher sein, was in der nächsten Erinnerung zu sehen sein wird. Wir müssen wissen war passiert ist. Harry ist stark und das weißt du", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete Severus aufgebracht. „Aber du scheinst nicht zu verstehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie Malfoys Opfer ausgesehen haben, wenn er sich mit ihnen beschäftigt hat. Selbst wenn sich die körperlichen Schäden bei Harry nicht zeigen werden, wird er jede eventuelle Verletzung spüren können, als wäre sie ihm zugefügt worden. Du kannst nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er sich dem aussetzt."

„Kannst du ihm nicht vielleicht vorher einen Schmerztrank geben?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Natürlich kann ich das, aber was soll das bringen?", schnaubte Severus. „Ein Schmerztrank ist dafür da, Schmerzen deines Körpers zu lindern. Es wäre aber nicht Harrys Körper, dem hier Schmerzen zugefügt werden. Er erlebt es nur mit seinem Geist. Der Trank wäre nutzlos."

Was dann folgte war Stille. Harry lauschte angespannt, doch kein Wort drang mehr an sein Ohr. Beide Männer schienen nachzudenken und zu schweigen. Als Harry schon glaubte, dass sie nichts mehr sagen würden, hörte er, wie Dumbledore erneut sprach. „Wir sind beide hervorragende Legilementiker, Severus. Wenn es wirklich so kommen sollte, wie du es vorhersiehst, könnten wir versuchen, Harry von Vin zu lösen, damit er sich die Erinnerungen, wie du, nur als Zuschauer ansehen kann."

„Wie soll das funktionieren?", fragte Severus und Harry glaubte Resignation in den Worten hören zu können.

„Wir haben beide starke Gefühle für Harry. Du liebst ihn, für mich ist er wie ein Enkelsohn. Wenn ich bemerke, dass ihr unruhig werdet, kann ich in deinen Geist eindringen und wir können es beide schaffen, ihn mit zu uns auf die Zuschauerseite zu bringen. Dafür ist es allerdings erforderlich, dass du dich dann nicht gegen mein Eindringen wehrst", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Soll Harry dann alles erdulden, damit wir erfahren, was diese beiden gemacht haben?", fragte Severus.

„Ich könnte im Notfall eure Verbindung trennen, indem ich euch trenne", sagte Dumbledore.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass Harry wieder ihm Koma läge", erwiderte Severus knapp.

„Dann wäre das wohl keine Option" hörten beide Männer eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Harry hatte sich entschlossen, das Büro erneut zu betreten. Immerhin unterhielten sich die beiden Männer über ihn. „Wir wissen alle, dass es wichtig ist, zu wissen, was sie mit mir gemacht haben, dass ich Voldemorts Fluch überlebt habe. Ich werde es schon aushalten, sollten wir das zu sehen bekommen, was du befürchtest."

„Harry, du hast keine Ahnung, wie schlimm er werden könnte", fuhr ihn Severus an. Seine Sorge um ihn war nun offen zu sehen.

„Ich habe dank meiner Narbe schon oft mit angesehen, was Voldemort und seine Anhänger mit ihren Opfern machen. Ich weiß, auf was ich mich einlasse", entgegnete Harry fest.

„Es zu sehen und es zu erleben sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge", schnappte Severus.

„Ich weiß das. Und ich wäre glücklich, wenn es klappen würde und ich die Erinnerungen nur noch betrachten und nicht mehr erleben müsste, wenn es wirklich so kommt, wie du glaubst, aber das hier ist wichtig und wenn es notwendig wird, werde ich es schon durchstehen. Wenn du danach für mich da bist, wird alles gut."

„Ich werde heute Nacht noch etwas recherchieren. Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas finden, was uns helfen wird", sagte Dumbledore in die darauffolgende Stille. „Geht jetzt etwas essen", fügte er hinzu und sah dabei zu, wie die beiden den Raum verließen.


	40. Chapter 40

hallihallo,

sorry fürs warten, aber ich war/bin krank und hatte nicht alle meine sinne zusammen… habt ihr heute alle starke nerven??? wenn nicht, solltet ihr das hier jetzt vielleicht nicht lesen -nur einen vorschlag macht- ach, wen verarsche ich hier, ihr lest es ja doch, nicht wahr?

vielen dank für die tollen reviews an euch alle -euch knuddel bis ihr umfallt-

ein besonders fettes danke möchte ich auch meiner lieben beta SnapesWife sagen, da sie sich heute trotz größten stresses noch schnell ans verbessern gemacht hat -knutsch dich-

so, aber nun lest schön

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_40. Höllenqualen_

Harry hatte die letzte Nacht erneut bei Severus verbracht, auch wenn der ihm am Abend nicht ins Bett gefolgt war, als Harry die Müdigkeit übermannt hatte. Sie hatten zuvor eine ganze Weile ruhig zusammen auf der Couch vor dem Kamin gesessen und einfach ihr Beisammensein genossen. Severus hatte Harry gesagt, dass er noch etwas nachschlagen müsse und dann auch ins Bett kommen würde, doch Harry hatte vergeblich auf ihn gewartet und war dann erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Nun war er wach und bemerkte sofort, dass das Bett neben ihm kalt war. Da war kein Severus, der ihn in seinen starken Armen hielt und Harry fragte sich, ob Severus in dieser Nacht überhaupt in seinem Bett gewesen war. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und ging erst einmal ins Badezimmer, wo er sich für den Tag fertig machte. Behutsam öffnete er zwanzig Minuten später die Tür zu Severus' Wohnzimmer und schaute sich um. Severus saß auf der Couch. Er sah müde aus, was Harry bewies, dass der Tränkemeister tatsächlich nicht geschlafen hatte.

Severus schaute auf, als er Harry bemerkte und schloss im nächsten Moment das Buch. „Guten Morgen", lächelte Harry leicht. Severus nickte nur angespannt und rauschte im nächsten Moment an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer. Er wirkte extrem angespannt, musste Harry feststellen und Sorge machte sich in ihm breit. Langsam schritt er zu zur Couch und setzte sich darauf, um auf Severus' Rückkehr zu warten. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das der Tränkemeister gelesen hatte und Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er denken sollte, als er feststellte, dass es sich um ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Okklumentik handelte. Severus hatte sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um auf heute vorbereitet zu sein. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er lächelte glücklich.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus kam zurück. Er wirkte noch immer sehr angespannt und Harry wusste, dass das deshalb so war, weil er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Er stand von der Couch auf und ging auf den Tränkemeister zu. Ohne zu zögern legte er seine Hände um dessen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Ich liebe dich, Severus", wisperte er, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Ich habe schon viel Schlimmes überstanden.

Severus sagte nichts, sondern zog ihn zur Antwort nur noch fester an sich und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er ihn losließ und sie beide gemeinsam zum Frühstück gingen. Da es noch sehr früh war, waren sie die ersten, die in der Großen Halle ankamen. Während Harry sich schnell ein Brötchen beschmierte und es dann gierig hinunterschlang, nippte Severus nur gelegentlich an seinem Kaffee und aß gar nichts. Harry beunruhigte seine Angespanntheit, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und aß einfach weiter.

Da Dumbledore nicht zum Frühstück erschien, machten sie sich auf zu dessen Büro. Auch der Direktor sah so aus, als habe er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und nun war Harry wirklich beunruhig. Hatte er zuerst noch gedacht, dass Severus seine Fürsorge ein wenig übertreibe, verschaffte ihm der Anblick des müden Dumbledores eine Gänsehaut, die seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Ohne dies jedoch zu zeigen, setzte er sich schnell auf seinen Stuhl, während Severus dem Direktor einen gewichtigen Blick schenkte und sich dann ebenfalls setzte, bereit sich anzusehen, was diese Erinnerung nun beinhalten würde.

_Schmerz, nichts als Schmerz spürte Vin, als er wieder zu sich kam. Die spärlich beleuchtete Zelle, in der er nun schon seit fast einem Monat, wenn nicht noch länger war, stank erbärmlich. Er roch __seinen__ eigenen Gestank, seinen Schweiß, seinen Urin, seinen Kot. Und doch war dieser Gestank nichts im Vergleich zu dem, der von der anderen Seite der Zelle ausging. Vin atmete tief durch und sah auf den Körper, der dort nun schon seit fast drei Wochen vor sich hin weste. Er war gestorben, in dieser Zelle, an seinen vielen Verletzungen. Niemand hatte gewusst, dass er schon seit einem Monat vermisst worden war und so war Vin überrascht und entsetzt gewesen, als er ihn in dieser Zelle, mit den unzähligen Verletzungen gefunden hatte. Es war eine Qual gewesen, zusehen zu müssen, wie der Mann mit jedem Tag schwächer wurde und doch einfach nicht sterben wollte._

_Vin hatte versucht zu helfen, es ihm so einfach wie möglich zu machen, doch auch er war nach einer Woche bereits so schwer verletzt gewesen, dass er sich kaum noch rühren konnte. Am Ende war es eine Erlösung gewesen, als der Tod Sirius endlich zu sich geholt hatte. Es hatte so unendlich lang gedauert, bis er endlich erlöst worden war und zusehen zu müssen, wie der stolze Mann so lange gegen das Unvermeidliche __angekämpft hatte__, hatte Vin beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht. _

_Ratten hatten sich neben den Maden an seinem Körper zu schaffen gemacht und auch wenn Vin sie am Anfang noch vertrieben hatte, so hatte er nun einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, es zu tun und er hasste sich selbst dafür. _

_Stöhnend vor Schmerzen versuchte Vin sich aufzusetzen. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich saß er mit dem Rücken an __die__ Wand gelehnt und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er kämpfte gegen die Schmerzen an, die seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhren. Viele der Wunden waren entzündet und zehrten an seinen ohnehin schon schwachen Energiereserven. Er trug keine Kleidung und zitterte von der Kälte. Unzählige Narben liefen über __seine__ Arme, seine Beine, seinen Oberkörper und sein Gesicht. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Todesser nur mit Flüchen foltern würden, doch Lucius Malfoy hatte eine Liebe zu Messern entwickelt, die seinen Blutdurst wohl eher befriedigen konnte, als jeder Fluch es hätte tun können. In der ersten Woche, als er noch nicht so erbärmlich ausgesehen und gestunken hatte, hatten sich Lucius und einige andere Todesser einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn immer und immer wieder zu vergewaltigen und ihn in jeder erdenklichen Form zu erniedrigen und Vin hatte sich nicht nur einmal gewünscht zu sterben._

_Doch sein Wunsch war ihm nicht erfüllt worden. Er lebte noch immer, da das Monster, was die täglichen Folterungen beobachtete, genau darauf achtete, dass er nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde. Voldemort, so hatte Vin schnell herausgefunden, hatte weder Sirius, noch ihn ohne Grund entführen lassen. Der Brilax. Er wusste, wer an dem Abend als die Potters __gestorben waren,__ in dem Haus gewesen war und er wollte um jeden Preis wissen, wo der Stein nun versteckt war. Sirius hatte ihm das nicht sagen können. Er hatte von dem Stein nichts gewusst, doch er selbst, er wusste wo der Stein war. Nur er wusste, wo der Stein war. Er war dessen Geheimniswahrer._

_Doch Vin hatte nichts verraten. Voldemort wusste, dass er es war und er hatte ihn foltern lassen, um es herauszufinden. Vin hatte sich geweigert, auch nur einen Ton darüber zu verlieren und nichts, was Voldemort und seine Anhänger ihm angetan hatten, hatte ihn sein Geheimnis __preisgeben__ lassen. Nicht die Folterungen, nicht die Vergewaltigungen und auch nicht die unendlichen Stunden, in denen Voldemort in seinem Geist war, um die Antwort zu finden. Ein Geheimniswahrer musste sein Geheimnis freiwillig preisgeben und es war zu gefährlich, das zu tun, da sonst die Zaubererwelt mit Sicherheit verloren wäre._

_Vin wusste nicht, was heute auf ihn zukommen würde, doch als er die Schritte der Männer hörte, die zu seiner Zelle kamen, setzte er sich gerader hin, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht brechen konnten._

Dumbledore hatte bereits zu Anfang bemerkt, dass Harry und Severus beide angefangen hatte, schneller zu atmen. Harry stand schon nach kurzer Zeit der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sein Gesicht war leicht schmerzverzerrt. Dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war, war ihm klar, da Harry noch nie irgendwelche äußeren Anzeichen für den Schmerz, den Vin in der Erinnerung durchlitt, gegeben hatte. Severus hatte mit seiner Befürchtung offensichtlich Recht gehabt und Dumbledore konzentrierte sich kurz, um mit Severus per Okklumentik in Kontakt zu treten. Normalerweise erlaubte es einem diese Kunst lediglich, in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen und dessen Gedanken zu sehen, doch hier war eine andere Art der Okklumentik von Nöten, eine die es ihm erlaubte, mit Severus zu interagieren. Es war eine besonders schwere Form der Okklumentik und nur wahre Meister dieser Kunst konnten sie ausführen, doch er war darin geübt, genauso wie Severus.

_Vin wurde in den üblichen Raum gebracht und wunderte sich nur im ersten Moment, dass außer Voldemort und Lucius kein weiterer Todesser anwesend war. Die beiden Männer, die ihn her gebracht hatten, warfen ihn brutal auf einen Tisch und banden ihn an Armen, Beinen und Hüfte fest. Der Schmerz war so schlimm, dass er beinahe ohnmächtig geworden wäre, doch fast sofort wurde ihm der Mund geöffnet und __ihm__ ein Trank eingeflößt, der dies verhinderte und ihn, egal was kommen würde, bei Bewusstsein halten würde._

„_Bist du bereit, mir zu sagen, was ich wissen will?", zischte Voldemort bedrohlich, die eine Frage, die er ihm jeden Tag stellte. Vin funkelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts._

„_Antworte gefälligst", knurrte Lucius und verpasste ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Einige der Wunden platzten sofort wieder auf und eine weitere __Welle__ des Schmerzes durchfuhr Vins Körper, doch er sagte auch weiterhin nichts._

„_Fang an!", zischte Voldemort wütend und schaute seinen Diener auffordernd an._

_Lucius verneigte sich kurz vor seinem Herrn und richtete sich dann wieder zu Vin. „Heute wirst du reden", schnarrte er und holte erneut sein Messer aus seinem Umhang hervor, ehe er diesen ablegte und ruhig in einer Ecke des Zimmers ablegte. Er kehrte ruhig zu Vin zurück und setzte das Messer an dessen Bauch an, ehe er die Klinge geschmeidig und mit höchst __fasziniertem__ Blick über dessen Körper fahren ließ, um neue Wunden zu verursachen, die Vin gequält aufstöhnen ließen._

Dumbledore konzentrierte sich noch mehr. Severus' Unruhe machte es schwer, mit ihm in Verbindung zu treten. Zweimal war er bereits wieder aus dessen Geist hinausgedrängt worden. Jahrelange Okklumentik hatte seine Spuren bei dem Tränkemeister hinterlassen, die ihn sogar unbewusst gegen den Eindringling kämpfen ließen. Da kein Blickkontakt möglich war, war es ohnehin schon schwer genug, doch schließlich fand er eine Schwachstelle, die er nutzen konnte und befand sich Sekunden später neben Severus, der mit panischem Blick die Bilder vor sich betrachtete. Auf einem Tisch vor ihm war ein Mann gefesselt worden, der übel zugerichtet war und von dem Dumbledore vermutete, dass es sich um Vin handeln musste. Lucius Malfoy war gerade dabei, mit einem Messer einen tiefen Schnitt in dessen Arm zu schneiden und Dumbledore wusste, dass sie schnell handeln mussten, um Harry aus diesem Körper heraus zu ihnen zu holen.

Dumbledore legte einen Arm auf Severus' Schulter der daraufhin leicht zusammenzuckte und dann zu seinem alten Freund schaute. „Lass uns beginnen, mein Junge", sagte Albus sanft und ruhig. Er wusste, dass sie nur eine Chance hatten, wenn Severus jetzt die Nerven bewahrte.

„_Genug", schrie Voldemort plötzlich und augenblicklich ließ Lucius von Vin ab. „Tritt beiseite Lucius, ich habe genug. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er endlich redet."_

_Vin sah dabei zu und machte sich darauf gefasst, zum unzähligsten Male den Cruciatus zu spüren zu bekommen, doch stattdessen spürte er einen unglaublichen Schmerz an seinem Bein. Er schaute an sich hinunter und sah einen glühenden Lichtstrahl, so dünn wie ein Draht, der sich langsam, oberhalb seines Knies, in seine Haut und sein Fleisch brannte. Er schrie gequält auf, als der Strahl, so wie ein Messer durch Butter, langsam immer tiefer glitt. _

„_REDE!", schrie Voldemort ihn an, doch die Schmerzen waren so unerträglich, dass Vin ihn kaum wahrnahm. „REDE, SONST IST DEIN BEIN VERLOREN!", schrie Voldemort erneut. Der glühende Strahl war mittlerweile schon einen halben Zentimeter in ihn eingedrungen und Vin musste entsetzt erkennen, dass er wirklich dabei war, ihm bei vollem Bewusstsein das Bein abzutrennen. Und alles, was er tun konnte, war zu schreien._

Der Schrei riss Severus und Dumbledore aus ihrer Konzentration und beide Männer sahen entsetzt, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Der glühend rote Strahl schnitt weiter, Millimeter für Millimeter durch das Bein, zerschnitt Muskeln, Blutgefäße und Sehnen und näherte sich langsam dem Knochen. Entsetzt schlug Severus sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Severus", sprach Dumbledore ihn scharf an, doch der Tränkemeister reagierte nicht. „Severus, konzentriere dich! So bist du Harry keine Hilfe. Ich kann das hier nicht ohne dich tun!", versuchte Dumbledore es noch einmal.

Diesmal schien Severus ihn verstanden zu haben, denn seine weit geöffneten Augen richteten sich zu Dumbledore. Und dann geschah etwas, womit keiner der beiden Männer gerechnet hatte. Severus holte aus und verpasste Dumbledore einen Schlag, der den alten Mann zu Boden schickte. Beide sahen sich entsetzt an, beide geschockt. Severus war der erste, der sich wieder fing. „Du", fauchte er. „Du bist an allem Schuld! Wenn Harry hierdurch irreparabel geschädigt wird, wirst du es bereuen. Wir hätten diese verdammten Erinnerungen nicht weiter ansehen sollen, verdammt nochmal."

„Severus, es war unser aller Entscheidung, dass wir wissen müssen, was passiert ist", versuchte Dumbledore Severus zu beruhigen.

„UNSER ALLER ENTSCHEIDUNG? DU HAST ZUERST DARAUF BESTANDEN, DASS WIR SIE UNS ANSEHEN MÜSSEN! HARRY HAT EIN TRAUMA NACH DEM ANDEREN ERLEBT UND TROTZDEM WAR ES DIR EGAL, NICHT WAHR? DAS GRÖSSERE ZIEL IST IMMER WICHTIGER GEWESEN ALS ER. SCHAU DIR AN, WAS DU IHM NUN ANGETAN HAST! ER STECKT IN DIESEM KÖRPER, DEM GERADE BEI VOLLEM BEWUSSTDEIN DAS BEIN ABGETRENNT WIRD!"

Dumbledore rappelte sich mühsam auf und schaute den Tränkemeister durchdringend an. „Ich weiß, dass zuerst ich es gewesen bin, der darauf bestanden hat, dass wir weiter sehen, wo uns die ganze Sache hinführen wird", sagte er fest. „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass es mein drängen war, was euch dazu bewegt hat, weiterzumachen, aber wir haben alle diese Entscheidung getroffen. Wenn du mich deswegen noch einmal schlagen willst, dann tu es, aber wir sollten uns jetzt in erster Linie um Harry kümmern. Konzentriere dich, Severus, ich kann das nicht ohne dich."

Die Schreie von Vin drangen wieder an Severus' Ohr und er wusste, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. Er durfte jetzt nicht seinen Kopf verlieren. Er atmete ruhig ein und wieder aus, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Bild vor ihnen richtete. Der Strahl war bereits durch den Knochen gedrungen und trotzdem sagte Vin noch immer nicht, was Voldemort hören wollte. Er war ein beeindruckend starker Mann.

Dumbledore und Severus konzentrierten sich nun beide auf Harry. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich drangen sie in seinen Geist ein. Die Schmerzen drohten auch sie zu überwältigen, doch sie konzentrierten sich noch stärker auf ihr Vorhaben. Sie konnten zwei Seelen erkennen. Doch während die eine normal schien, schien die andere aus einer Mischung aus zwei Seelen zu bestehen. Kurz herrschte Verwirrung, doch schließlich entschieden sie sich dazu, die intakte Seele und deren Teile der anderen Seele zu sich zu ziehen. Es war die logischste Konsequenz. Harry musste diese Seele sein. Die Vermischung der beiden musste dadurch entstehen, dass Harry miterleben konnte oder musste, was Vin damals erlebt hatte.

Vin Schreie waren mittlerweile für beide Männer unerträglich geworden, doch sie konzentrierten sich beide und plötzlich hörte das Schreien auf. Sie wussten, sie hatten es geschafft und Erleichterung war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Szene und überrascht mussten sie feststellen, dass sie eingefroren zu sein schien. Der rote Lichtstrahl hatte sich nun beinahe durch das ganze Bein gebrannt.

Beider Blick fiel auf die zusammengekrümmte Figur vor dem Tisch. Das musste Harry sein und Severus wollte schon zu ihm eilen, als er einen Blick auf den Mann warf, der auf dem Tisch festgeschnallt war. Für einen Moment hatte Severus das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Dort lag nun nicht mehr Vin. Es war Harry, der auf dem Tisch lag und dessen Gesicht scherzverzerrt war. Es war Harrys Körper, der nun von unendlichen Narben und neune Wunden entstellt war. Es war Harry, dessen Bein gerade von dem glühenden Strahl abgetrennt wurde.

Die zusammengekrümmte Person richtete sich langsam auf. Severus konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, doch als sie sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, schnappte er nach Luft. Es war unverkennbar Vin, der sich zu ihm gedreht hatten und der nun langsam mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auf ihn zukam. Vin war viel älter. Wenn Severus schätzen müsste, würde er ihn für Anfang sechzig halten. „Du siehst jung aus", sagte Vin zu ihm und ignorierte Dumbledore, der ebenso entsetzt und überrascht aussah. Severus konnte nichts sagen, als Vin ihn auf einmal umarmte und „Severus" in dessen Ohr seufzte.

_A/N: Sorry für den Cliffi. Es ging nicht anders. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass es noch diese Woche weitergehen wird._


	41. Chapter 41

huhu -aufgeregt von einem bein aufs andere trampel-

das hier ist DAS chap, auf das ich seit anfang der geschichte hinarbeite… aber ich will nichts verraten und euch lieber schnell lesen lassen…

deshalb nur ein kurzer dank euch fleißigen kommischreibern und ein danke an mein betahasi SnapesWife

viel vergnügen wünscht euch

nerventod

P.S. vielen dank Glückspiratin für deinen wahnsinnigen Review... habe den ganze Tag ein dämliches Grinsen auf den Lippen gehabt, nachdem ich ihn gelesen habe... danke, danke, danke... und nein, es gibt keinen speziellen grund, warum ich die folterszene so gut beschrieben habe (kann mich zumindest nicht an einen erinnern -grins-)

oooooooooo

_41.Enthüllungen_

Severus stand einfach reglos und angespannt da, als Vin ihn umarmte. Viel zu viele Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er verstand nicht, was hier gerade passiert war. Sie waren noch immer in der Erinnerung und die war nun stehengeblieben, da sie statt Harry Vin zu sich geholt hatten. Über dessen Schulter konnte er noch immer Harrys schlanke Gestalt erkennen und der Anblick war für ihn wie ein Stich ins Herz. Nur benommen bekam er mit, wie Vin sich von ihm löste und nun zu Dumbledore blickte.

„Albus, es ist so gut, dich wiederzusehen", sagte er erfreut und streckte dem Direktor eine Hand entgegen.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Hallwood", erwiderte Dumbledore höflich und reichte ihm seine Hand, doch auch ihm war die Ratlosigkeit über das, was hier gerade passierte ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auf Vins erschien nun ebenfalls ein verwunderter Ausdruck, weshalb Dumbledore fortfuhr. „In dieser Zeitlinie haben Sie nie existiert. Alles was ich von Ihnen weiß, habe ich durch Severus und Harry erfahren."

„Harry?", fragte Vin nach. Der Direktor nickte und deutete wieder zu der Szene, die immer noch wie eingefroren vor ihnen lag. Sein Blick fiel auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und ein liebevoller, wehmütiger Ausdruck legte sich auf Vins Gesicht. Langsam ging er die wenigen Schritte zu ihm zurück und schaute hinunter zu ihm, ehe er seine Hand hob und ihm langsam über das Gesicht strich. „Wir haben es also geschafft", murmelte er gedankenverloren, doch Severus und Dumbledore konnten ihn beide verstehen.

Vin blieb eine Weile vor dem Tisch, auf dem Harry gefesselt war stehen und betrachtete sein Patenkind. Die beiden Männer ließen ihm die Zeit und warteten geduldig, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie richtete. Als Vin sich wieder zu ihnen drehte, straffte er sich kurz und kam dann zu ihnen hinüber. „Ich kann mich an das, was hier geschehen ist erinnern, aber ich verstehe nicht so ganz, wie ihr hier sein könnt, geschweige denn, wie ich es kann", sagte er dann.

Severus schien noch immer unfähig zu sein zu reden. Noch immer starrte er auf Harry und schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Dumbledore übernahm es daher, für ihn zu erklären. „Wir befinden uns hier in einer Ihrer Erinnerungen. Wir wissen nicht genau, wieso es Harry und Severus möglich ist diese zu sehen, vermuten aber, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt, den Sie uns erklären könnten", begann er. „Vor einigen Monaten brauten die Schüler der sechsten Klasse den _Memoria reinkarnia_, den Trank, der es dem Trinkenden erlaubt, sich an ein früheres Leben zu erinnern. Harry fiel daraufhin in ein Koma und wir wussten zuerst nicht, was wir tun sollten, doch als Severus sich ihm näherte, um ihm zu helfen, wurden die beiden in eine Erinnerung hineingezogen. In Ihre Erinnerung an Ihre erste Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express. Wir wussten nicht, warum dies passiert war und haben Harry daher ein weiteres Mal von dem Trank gegeben. Wie es schien, folgte diese Erinnerung chronologisch gesehen der Ersten und Severus und ich waren uns sicher, dass uns hier eine Geschichte erzählt werden sollte, die Geschichte von Ihnen und dem Severus, den Sie damals kannten."

„Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Severus hat nie erwähnt, dass dies möglich wäre", entgegnete Vin nachdenklich. „Es ist merkwürdig, dich hier stehen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass all das, was ich erlebt habe nie stattgefunden hat. Aber dass Harry hier liegt beweist, dass wir damals Recht hatten. Hat es geklappt? Ist Voldemort vernichtet worden, als er versucht hat, Harry zu töten?"

„Nein", antwortete Severus. „Harry hat den Fluch damals überlebt. Er wurde auf den Dunklen Lord zurückgeschleudert, wodurch er dreizehn Jahre lang geschwächt und ohne Körper überleben musste, bis er vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren zurückgekehrt ist."

„Du nennst ihn den Dunklen Lord?", fragte Vin stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte, nur seine Anhänger nennen ihn… Du bist einer von ihnen!" Vins Stimme war zum Ende hin bedrohlich geworden und er wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du einer seiner Anhänger werden?"

„Für mich gab es nie einen Vin Hallwood, der mich vor mir selbst, meinem Vater, Lucius oder Voldemort gerettet hat", antwortete Severus ruhiger, als er sich im Moment fühlte.

„Aber--"

„Mister Hallwood, ich versichere Ihnen, dass Severus keineswegs ein loyaler Anhänger Voldemorts ist", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore sofort. „Er ist seit unzähligen Jahren ein Kämpfer für das Licht und hat sein Leben schon so oft für unsere Sache riskiert, dass ich es gar nicht mehr zählen kann. Er hat in seiner Jugend den Fehler begangen, sich in die Irre leiten zu lassen, aber er hat diesen Fehler schnell erkannt und tut seither alles erdenkliche, um ihn wieder gut zu machen. Nur durch ihn waren wir in der Lage hunderte von Leben zu retten."

„Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du das wirklich tun könntest", sagte Vin nun traurig. „Du hast es damals schon gewusst und mir gesagt, was passieren würde, wenn wir das alles tun, aber ich habe das nie geglaubt."

Severus konnte nicht genau sagen, wieso ihn die Enttäuschung des anderen Mannes so traf, aber es war so. Er hatte Vin und dessen Beziehung zu seinem anderen Ich so lange verfolgt und wusste, dass der andere es als Verrat ansehen musste, dass er sich damals für diesen Weg entschieden hatte. Doch was sollte er schon sagen? Was konnte er Vin sagen? Er schwieg.

„Mister Hallwood, was genau haben Sie getan, wenn ich fragen darf? Wie genau haben Sie es geschafft, das Geschehene so zu verändern? Können Sie uns das sagen? Wir vermuten, dass es für den endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort von immenser Bedeutung sein könnte, zu wissen, was Sie und Severus getan haben", durchbrach Dumbledore die angespannte Stille.

Vins Augen lagen noch immer auf Severus und in ihnen spiegelten sich der Verrat und die Enttäuschung, die er empfand, wieder. Er riss seinen Blick von ihm los und wand sich wieder zu der Szene vor ihm. „Du hast gesagt, die Erinnerungen verlaufen chronologisch?", fragte er Dumbledore.

„Ja", erwiderte der.

„Wieso schauen Sie sich dann die Erinnerungen nicht einfach weiter an?", fragte Vin resigniert. „Auf die Art wird sich sicher alles aufklären."

„Das ist sicher eine Möglichkeit", sagte Severus nun, dem es leichter fiel zu reden, da der andere ihn nun nicht mehr ansah. „Aber Harry sieht die Erinnerungen nicht nur. Er erlebt jede einzelne aus Ihrem Blickwinkel."

„Du meinst, er hat gerade erlebt, wie ich mein Bein verloren habe?", fragte Vin entsetzt.

„Ja, er erlebt alles mit. Die guten Dinge genauso wie die Schlechten. Wir könnten ihm das alles ersparen, wenn wir wüssten, was Sie getan haben, um die Vergangenheit zu ändern", erklärte Severus.

„Es ist merkwürdig, zu hören, wie du mich siezt, Severus. Es ist merkwürdig, dass du so distanziert bis. So habe ich dich schon seit der Schule nicht mehr erlebt", drehte Vin sich wieder zu ihm. Als Severus nichts erwiderte, seufzte er kurz. „In Ordnung, ich werde erzählen, was wir getan haben, aber dazu muss ich erst erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Er sah, wie Severus und Dumbledore nickten und drehte sich dann wieder zu der Szene vor ihm. „Meine Gefangenschaft hat nach diesem Ereignis noch fast einen Monat angedauert. Ich habe Voldemort nie gesagt, was er von mir wissen wollte. Es gab Tage, da habe ich ernsthaft überlegt, ob ich es ihm nicht einfach sagen sollte, damit er mich endlich tötet. Aber dann sind mir jedes Mal Severus und Neville in den Sinn gekommen. Ich wusste, wenn ich ihm sage, wo der Brilax ist, dann würde auch ihr Leben bald vorbei sein, denn nichts hätte Voldemort dann noch aufhalten können. Außerdem hatte ich die ganze Zeit Sirius' Körper vor mir und ich hätte es als Verrat empfunden, hätte ich aufgegeben. Wie ist es ihm in dieser Zeit ergangen?"

„Sirius?", fragte Dumbledore nach, worauf Vin nickte. „Sirius ist vor etwa einem halben Jahr gestorben. Er ist im Kampf gefallen, um Harry zu retten. Er hatte auch in dieser Zeitlinie ein schweres Leben. Nach dem Tod der Potters wurde er für den Verrat an ihnen nach Azkaban gebracht. Wir haben erst zwölf Jahre später erfahren, dass er unschuldig war, nachdem er geflohen war."

„Und Neville? Was ist mir ihm?", fragte Vin bedrück von dem Schicksal seines Freundes.

„Neville ist in derselben Klasse wie Harry. Es geht ihm gut", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er ist bei seiner Großmutter aufgewachsen, nachdem seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden."

Vin lachte verbitter auf. „Wir haben wirklich fantastische Arbeit geleistet. Nachdem wir sie alle retten wollten, stelle ich nun fest, dass es ihnen trotz der Sache nicht besser ergangen ist", schnarrte er. Noch einmal seufzte er tief, ehe er mit seiner Geschichte fortfuhr.

„Ich bin eines Tages gerettet worden. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie es passiert ist, ich weiß nur, dass auf einmal Severus da war und mich von dort fortgeholt hatte. Wir haben nie viel darüber gesprochen, wie sie mich gefunden hatten und mir war es auch gleich. Ich werde nie das Gefühl vergessen, als er plötzlich vor mir stand und mich von dort fortbrachte. Es hat Monate gebraucht, bis meine Wunden gänzlich geheilt waren. Das Bein konnte nicht wieder nachgewachsen werden lassen, da der Fluch, mit dem man es mir abgetrennt hatte das nicht mehr zuließ.

„Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war, dass ich mich selbst nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Mein ganzer Körper blieb von Narben entstellt und auch, wenn Severus sich sehr bemüht hatte, habe ich ihn doch von mir gestoßen und nicht mehr an mich herangelassen. Ich habe nicht einmal mehr Neville in meiner Nähe ertragen können. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und wollte einfach nur allein sein. Ich habe mich eines Abends dabei erwischt, wie ich auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes stand, bereit mir das Leben zu nehmen." Er seufzte erneut und schien einen Moment zu brauchen, ehe er sich wieder genug gesammelt hatte, um weiterzusprechen.

„Severus hat mich damals gefunden und es war nur ihm zu verdanken, dass ich damals nicht gesprungen bin, um all den schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu entkommen. Er hatte mir klar gemacht, dass ich nicht so einfach aufgeben durfte, dass ich noch gebraucht wurde, dass Neville mich brauchte und auch, dass er mich brauchte. Trotzdem ging es danach einfach nicht bergauf. Severus war verständnisvoll und hat versucht, mir in jeder erdenklichen Form zu helfen. Aber je mehr er es versuchte, desto mehr konnte ich seine Nähe nicht ertragen und deshalb bin ich eines Tages einfach fortgegangen.

„Ich bin erst ein halbes Jahr später zurückgekommen. Ich hatte diese Zeit einfach gebraucht und er schien das verstanden zu haben. Als ich damals wieder vor der Tür zu unserem Quartier stand, ist er einfach beiseite getreten und hat mich wieder eingelassen. Es war bereits ein Jahr seit meiner Gefangenschaft vergangen und wir haben noch Monate gebraucht, bis unser Verhältnis wieder so wurde wie zuvor. Ich konnte ihm nie genug für all das danken, was er während dieser Zeit für mich getan hatte.

„Wir haben weiter für den Orden gearbeitet und versucht uns Voldemort, wo wir nur konnten, entgegenzustellen, aber die Zahl seiner Anhänger wurde immer größer und er immer mächtiger. Wir waren gejagte. Viel zu spät haben wir alle bemerkt, wie mächtig er war. Eines Nachts kam er nach Hogwarts. Wir waren nicht vorbereitet und wurden einfach überrannt. Über hundert Schüler starben in dieser Nacht. Wir haben Albus in dieser Nacht verloren und wir haben Neville verloren. Wir haben es nicht geschafft, ihn zu beschützen. Er war erst acht."

Vin zitterte jetzt heftig, als er an den Verlust seines Sohnes dachte. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, der verhinderte, dass er weiterreden konnte. Die Bilder, die er jetzt vor sich sah, nahmen ihm genauso den Atem, wie damals, als er sie das erste Mal vor sich gesehen hatte. Es hatte ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert, dass sie Nevilles toten Körper damals einfach zurücklassen mussten, um sich in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Wieder war es Severus zu verdanken gewesen, dass er diese Nacht überlebt hatte, genauso wie damals auf dem Astronomieturm. Er spürte, wie eine starke Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und blickte sich um, nur um Severus dort stehen zu sehen und er konnte in dem Moment nicht anders, als sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen und sich von ihm trösten zu lassen. Nein, dass war nicht sein Severus, das wusste er. Aber er war ihm verdammt ähnlich. Langsam löste er sich von ihm und erzählte weiter.

„Ich… wir beide waren am Boden zerstört, aber wir fanden die Kraft weiterzumachen. Der Orden war mit Albus´ Tod endgültig zerschlagen und wir wussten, dass wir es allein nicht schaffen konnten, denn dafür war Voldemort nun zu mächtig. Dennoch haben wir einen Pakt geschlossen. Wir wollten nicht, dass Nevilles Tod ungerächt blieb, so wie die Tode vieler anderer. Wir schworen uns, dass wir alles tun würden, um Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Natürlich dachten wir daran den Brilax zu nutzen, aber wenn Lily jemals den dazugehörigen Zauber besessen hatte, so haben wir ihn nicht gefunden. Ich habe vermutet, dass Voldemort ihn im Gegensatz zu dem Stein gefunden hatte. Also haben wir versucht die Formel irgendwie ausfindig zu machen, hatten aber keinen Erfolg.

„Voldemort führte viele Rituale durch und wurde immer mächtiger und langsam bekamen wir Zweifel, dass der Brilax gegen ihn bestehen würde und plötzlich war da diese Idee, die Vergangenheit so zu ändern, dass all dies nicht geschehen kann. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer von uns auf die Idee gekommen war, aber schließlich sprachen wir darüber, jemanden von uns in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Jemanden, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Kraft des Brilax in sich getragen hatte. Wir haben mehr als dreizehn Jahre gebraucht, bis wir soweit waren, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, dreizehn Jahre, in denen wir uns zudem ständig verstecken mussten.

„Wir hatten uns entschieden, dass ich derjenige sein würde, der in der Zeit zurückgehen würde. Letztendes war es ganz einfach. Ich musste nur drei Tränke zu mir nehmen und dann sprach Severus einen Zauber über mich und ich verschwand", beendete Vin seine Erzählung.

„Was waren das für Tränke", fragte Severus nach.

„Der eine war ein normales Gift, durch das ich innerhalb von fünf Minute nach der Einnahme sterben sollte", erklärte Vin. „Die anderen beiden hattest du… entschuldige, hatte mein Severus entwickelt. Mein Wissen über Zaubertränke ist begrenzt, daher kann ich dir nur laienhaft erklären, was sie bewirkt haben. Einer von beiden war ein temporaler Trank. Er hatte die Aufgabe, meine Seele in der Zeit zurückzuschicken, wenn sie sich von meinem Körper löst."

„Aber bewirkt ein solcher Trank nicht, dass man nur in den eigenen Körper seines jüngeren Selbst zurückkehren kann?", fragte Severus. „Ich habe mich schon selbst einmal damit beschäftigt. Wo ist da die Verbindung zu Harry?"

Vin schmunzelte. „Diese Problem hat dich damals viele Nerven gekostet", sagte er. „Es war ein entscheidender Punkt und ich habe dich noch nie so stolz gesehen, wie damals, als du dieses Problem gelöst hattest. Du hast einen Zauberspruch entwickelt, der mich auf dem Weg zurück durch die Zeit, an einem bestimmten Punkt aus meinem Pfad reißen sollte. Wir wussten bis zuletzt nicht, ob es klappen würde, aber wir wussten, dass, sobald ich dort herausgerissen wurde, meine ganze Existenz verschwinden würde."

„Der Weg kollabiert und es bleibt nichts zurück", stellte Severus fest.

„Genau die gleichen Worte hast du damals auch gebraucht, um es mir zu erklären", lächelte Vin. „Ich wurde aus der Geschichte gestrichen, aber wir beide waren uns sicher, dass es das wert sein würde."

„Und wo kommt jetzt Harry ins Spiel?", fragte Dumbledore nun, der den Austausch stumm beobachtet hatte.

„Harry war mein Patensohn und ich habe ihn geliebt. Wir wollten zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Wir wussten, dass Voldemort James, Lily und ihn angreifen würde, da er an den Brilax wollte. wir waren uns sicher, dass diese Tatsache durch den Eingriff, den wir vornehmen wollten, nicht gefährdet war. Deshalb haben wir meine Seele zu seinem Körper gelenkt. Der dritte Trank sollte ermöglichen, dass der Todesfluch zurückgeworfen und Voldemort dadurch vernichtet wird", erklärte Vin.

„Heißt das, du hast einfach Harrys Körper übernommen? Was ist mit Harrys Seele passiert?", fragte Severus, entsetzt von dieser Offenbarung.

„Nein, so kann es nicht gewesen sein. Man kann eine Seele nicht einfach aus ihrem Körper drängen und deren Platz einnehmen", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Das ist richtig", stimmte Vin ihm zu. „Es ist ein trauriger Nebeneffekt, aber den Harry, so wie er auf dieser Welt leben sollte, gibt es nicht. Unser beider Seelen haben sich vermischt und so eine komplett neue geformt."

„Deshalb die zwei Seelen, die wir vorhin gesehen haben. Die gemischte Seele war Harry und die intakte Vins früheres Ich, bzw. die Erinnerung", stellte Dumbledore fest.

Vin wusste nicht genau, von was er sprach und sagte daher nichts, doch Severus nickte nachdenklich, ehe er sich wieder an Vin wandte. „Um was für einen Trank hat es sich bei dem letzten gehandelt", fragte er.

„Es war die Essenz des Brilax, die Macht der alten Zauberer, die sie in dem Stein gesammelt hatte", antwortete der Kurzhaarige.

„Unmöglich", keuchte Severus auf.

„Das hast du damals auch gesagt, als ich dir diesen Vorschlag gemacht habe, aber du hast bewiesen, dass es das nicht ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es gemacht hast. Es war irgendeine Trägerflüssigkeit, die du... verzeih, die mein Severus damals hergestellt hat. Soweit ich weiß, hat er den Stein hineingegeben und der Trank nahm all die Kraft der alten Zauberer in sich auf. Ich habe ihn getrunken und diese Macht dadurch mit mir durch die Zeit, zu Harry genommen."

„Aber wieso wurde Voldemort dann damals nicht getötet?", fragte Severus.

„Ist das nicht ganz offensichtlich?", fragte Dumbledore. Auf Severus' und Vins fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin, erklärte er, was er meinte. „Der Zauberspruch fehlte. Sie haben ihn nie gefunden, nicht wahr? Die Kraft des Brilax' konnte daher auch nie ganz freigesetzt werden. Ich bin sicher, dass ein Teil durch den Trank übertragen wurde, aber der größte Teil wird noch immer verschlossen sein, bis der Zauber gesprochen wird."

„Wir hatten gedacht, es würde reichen", sagte Vin resigniert. „Wir waren uns wirklich sicher, dass es ihn vernichten würde."

Betretenes Schweigen folgte. Keiner der Männer wusste, was er jetzt noch sagen sollte und so war es schließlich Vin, der das Schweigen brach. „Ich sollte wieder zurück, damit die Erinnerung beendet werden kann", sagte er leise. „Kann… kann ich dir noch eine Frage stellen, Severus?"

Severus nickte steif, nicht wissend, was ihn erwarten würde. „Hast du trotz allem jemanden gefunden, mit dem du glücklich bist? Hast du denjenigen gefunden, der dich nun vor dir selbst retten kann, wenn du wieder einen Fehler begehen willst?", fragte Vin und sah ihn ernst an.

Severus räusperte sich und musste zuerst den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunterschlucken, ehe er antworten konnte. „Ja", antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich bin mit Harry zusammen."

Vin riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an, ehe sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte. „In gewisser Weise sind wir also doch wieder zusammen. Das macht mich glücklich", sagte er. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Tränkemeister zu und umarmte ihn ein weiteres, letztes Mal. „Leb wohl, Severus", flüsterte er, ehe er sich von ihm löste und zurück zu der Stelle ging, wo Harrys eingefrorener Körper auf dem Tisch gefesselt lag.

Er schaute nicht zurück, als er seine beiden Hände auf dessen Gesicht ablegte und im selben Moment, in dem er langsam verschwand und aus Harry auf dem Tisch wieder Vin wurde, erklangen erneut die schmerzerfüllten Schreie des Mannes, als die Erinnerung sich fortsetzte.


	42. Chapter 42

hallöchen,

ich machs heute mal wieder extrem kurz… danke für die kommis, ihr süßen

beta, wie immer, SnapesWife (auch ein fettes danke an dich)

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_42. Schock_

Severus und Dumbledore standen noch immer nebeneinander und schauten sich die Szene vor ihnen an. Das Bein war innerhalb von Sekunden nun ganz durchtrennt und alles was von Vin jetzt noch zu hören war, war ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Severus wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass die Erinnerung nun zu Ende war. Wie es Harry gehen würde, wenn sie wieder im Büro des Direktors waren, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Sie hatten einfach unterschätzt, was hier passieren würde und sie hatten dem Gryffindor nicht helfen können, wodurch er alles miterleben musste.

Es war dem Auftauchen eines weiteren Todessers zu verdanken, dass Voldemort und Lucius von Vin abließen, da dieser scheinbar eine wichtige Nachricht brachte. Vin wurde wieder in seine Zelle zurückgebracht und endlich hörte die Erinnerung auf.

Severus war froh, als er wieder die vertraute Umgebung des Büros des Schulleiters sah und atmete erst einmal tief durch, ehe er zu Harry schaute. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, wie Harry reagieren würde. Er rechnete mit allem, mit Schreien, Weinen, Toben, aber nicht damit. Harry saß einfach nur da und starrte gerade aus zu ihm. Doch er schaute ihn nicht an. Sein Blick schien durch Severus hindurchzugleiten. Sein Gesicht war starr und zeigte keine Reaktion. Er war äußerst blass und ein Schweißfilm bedeckte sein Gesicht.

Mit besorgtem Blick schaute er zu Dumbledore, der Harry ebenso besorgt musterte. Er schaute wieder zurück zu Harry und streckte eine Hand zu ihm aus, mit der er sanft die Schulter des Gryffindors berührte. „Harry?", fragte er leise, doch auch dies führte zu keiner Reaktion. „Harry!", versuchte er es daher noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter, doch wieder blieb der erwünschte Erfolg aus.

„Sieht nach einem Schock aus", sagte Dumbledore. „Bring ihn am besten auf die Krankenstation."

„Nein", erwiderte Severus. „Ich bringe Harry auf keinen Fall dorthin. Er hasst die Krankenstation und Poppy kann ohnehin nichts tun. Ich werde ihn mit in meine Räume nehmen. Wenn er sich von dem Schock erholt braucht er mich und dann werde ich für ihn da sein."

Dumbledore nickte traurig. „In Ordnung, Severus. Trotzdem werde ich Poppy erst einmal hier her bitten, damit sie sich Harry ansehen kann." Auf Severus' zustimmendes Nicken erhob er sich und warf eine Priese Flohpulver in den Kamin, um nach der Medihexe zu rufen. „Poppy, könntest du bitte hinauf in mein Büro kommen?", fragte er, nachdem Poppys Kopf im Kamin erschienen war. Sie nickte und schon war ihr Kopf wieder verschwunden.

Dumbledore schaute zu Harry und Severus. Der Tränkemeister betrachtete den jungen Gryffindor noch immer mit besorgter Miene. Als Dumbledore seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter legte, schaute dieser zu ihm auf und blickte ihn fragend an. „Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Was soll die Frage? Ich bin es nicht, um den du dir Sorgen machen musst", schnarrte Severus gereizt.

„Du sagst immer, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen muss und trotzdem tue ich es", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Du hast die Erinnerungen gesehen und auch wenn du sie nicht erlebt hast, warst du doch unmittelbarer Zeuge, dass der Mensch, den du liebst gequält wurde. Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, Severus, und ich habe deine Wut darüber zu spüren bekommen, dass du nicht eingreifen konntest. Entschuldige also bitte, wenn ich mich um Dich sorge."

Severus musste sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingen, damit er Dumbledore nicht anschrie. Seine ganze Wut darüber, dass er Harry nicht hatte helfen können, kam wieder nach oben. Er wusste, dass er Dumbledore vorhin die Schuld an allem gegeben hatte, so unfair das auch war, wenn er bedachte, dass sie alle drei die Entscheidung getroffen hatten, die Erinnerungen weiterhin anzusehen. Es tat ihm Leid, den Direktor geschlagen zu haben, doch sagen konnte er ihm das im Moment einfach nicht. „Ich komme damit klar", entgegnete er daher und drehte sich wieder zu Harry, um ihm nun sanft über die Wange zu streichen.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und schnell zog Severus seine Hand wieder zurück, als Poppy in das Büro gerauscht kam. „Was ist los, Albus? Wer ist verletzt?", sprudelte es sofort aus ihr heraus.

„Wärst du bitte so freundlich, dir den jungen Mister Potter anzusehen? Er scheint einen Schock zu haben", antwortete Dumbledore und deutete zu dem Platz, wo Harry saß. Er sah dabei zu, wie die Medihexe ohne weitere Verzögerungen zu dem Gryffindor eilte und ihren Zauberstab zog, um ihn zu untersuchen. Severus stand auf, um ihr genügend Platz zu geben. Er schritt an dem Direktor vorbei zu dem Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Winterlandschaft, die sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Er hatte versagt. Er hatte Harry gesagt, dass er ihm helfen würde, wenn die Erinnerung zu heftig werden würde. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte vorhin vollkommen den Kopf verloren, anstatt Harry zu helfen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder zu den anderen, als Poppy mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig war und Dumbledore berichtete, dass Harry körperlich gesund sei. „Er hat einen Schock", fuhr sie danach fort. „Was ist geschehen, Albus? Was hat das hier auslösen können?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Poppy, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Wie du meinst", erwiderte die Medihexe nun ein wenig steifer. „Ich werden den Jungen mit auf die Krankenstation nehmen." Damit drehte sich wieder zu Harry und hob ihren Zauberstab, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte er. „Severus wird sich um Mister Potter kümmern. Er weiß, was den Schock ausgelöst hat und wird ihm daher am besten helfen können."

Madame Pomfrey nickte kurz, ehe sie sich zu Severus drehte. „Es wäre besser, wenn du dein aufbrausendes Temperament unter Kontrolle halten würdest. Das letzte, was der Junge jetzt noch braucht, ist weitere Aufregung", sagte sie streng, ehe sie das Büro verließ und sich wieder auf den Weg in die Krankenstation machte.

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern näherte sich Harry einfach wieder, nachdem sie gegangen war. Noch einmal griff er nach Harrys Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht, doch als wieder keine Reaktion kam, hob er den Gryffindor einfach in seine Arme. Er ging mit ihm in den Kamin, wo er ihn sanft auf seine Füße stellte, nach einer Handvoll Flohpuder griff und ihn dann fest in seine Arme nahm.

„Sage mir bitte Bescheid, wenn sich an seinem Zustand etwas ändert", sagte Dumbledore. Severus nickte kurz, warf das Flohpulver nach unten, sagte deutlich „Snapes Räume" und befand sich im nächsten Moment in seinem Wohnzimmer. Erneut nahm er Harry auf seine Arme und brachte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn sacht auf dem Bett ablegte und ihn dann zudeckte. Er betrachtete den Gryffindor noch eine Weile, ehe er mit einem Seufzen das Zimmer verließ.

Sein Weg führte ihn direkt in das Tränkelabor, wo er einen Traumlosschlaftrank aus seinen Regalen nahm. Er steckte sich die Phiole in eine Tasche seiner Robe und kehrte mit ihr zum Schlafzimmer zurück. Harry lag noch immer so da, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Sein Blick war starr geradeaus zur Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Es gab kein Zeichen dafür, dass er irgendetwas von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm.

War das erlebte nun vielleicht endgültig zu viel für Harry gewesen? Er war erst sechszehn und hatte schon soviel durchgemacht. War hier der Punkt, wo es auch für ihn einfach zu viel wurde, an dem er einfach nicht mehr weiter konnte? Was sollte er ihm jetzt sagen? Sollte er überhaupt mit ihm reden? Verstand Harry es überhaupt, wenn er etwas sagte? Severus wusste es einfach nicht, doch er wollte auch nicht einfach abwarten. „Harry?", sprach er ihn erneut an. „Harry, ich weiß, dass das schlimm war, aber wir müssen uns nie wieder die Erinnerungen ansehen. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich nicht rausholen konnten, wie wir es versprochen hatten, aber wir wissen jetzt alles, was wir von den Erinnerungen noch hätten erfahren können. Hörst du mich?"

Erneut zeigte Harry keine Reaktion. Severus seufzte und holte die Phiole aus seiner Robe. Vielleicht würde es Harry gut tun, wenn er etwas schlief und sich erholen konnte. Er entkorkte das kleine Fläschchen und fuhr mit einer Hand unter Harrys Kopf, um ihn etwas anzuheben, ehe er die Phiole zu Harrys Mund führte. Ohne Wiederstand öffnete Harry seinen Mund und schluckte den Trank hinunter. Severus legte dessen Kopf wieder auf dem Kissen ab und schaute dabei zu, wie die smaragdgrünen Augen sich langsam schlossen und Harry in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Müde stand er auf und ging wieder in sein Labor. Poppy hatte ihm schon zu Ferienbeginn eine Liste mit Tränken gegeben, die sie benötigte und es waren noch etliche zu brauen. Es war besser, es jetzt zu tun, da im Moment sowieso zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten und er sicher keinen Schlaf finden würde, sollte er sich zu Harry legen. Das Brauen brachte ihm immer die Ruhe, wenn er sich benötigte. Es forderte seine Konzentration und sorgte dafür, dass seine Gedanken nicht die ganze Zeit um Harry kreisten und er ein wenig zur Ruhe kam. Er verbrachte Stunden in seinem Büro, ehe es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Severus entschied sich dazu, zum Essen nicht in die Große Halle zu gehen, sondern ließ sich von den Hauselfen etwas in seine Räume bringen.

Er hatte eigentlich keinen Appetit, doch jahrelange Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, zumindest etwas zu essen. Seine Konzentration litt jedes Mal, wenn er mehrere Mahlzeiten ausließ und das hatte schon einmal fast dazu geführt, dass er sich mit einem Kessel in die Luft gesprengt hätte. Daher setzte er sich auf die Couch, nahm eines der Sandwiches von dem Teller vor ihm und begann zu essen. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um Harry, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was er tun konnte, um dem jungen Gryffindor helfen zu können. Harry musste sich jetzt selbst helfen, wenn er das überhaupt noch wollte. Oder konnte er doch etwas tun?

Er hatte das Sandwich nur halb aufgegessen, als er es wieder auf den Teller zurücklegte und aufstand. In seinem Bücherregal musste es doch irgendwo ein Buch geben, was ihm helfen konnte. Er ging die Bücher in seinem Regal durch, griff sich hier und da eines heraus, um es durchzublättern und stellte es wieder zurück. Seine Suche wurde von dem Aufflammen seines Kamins unterbrochen. Severus drehte sich in dessen Richtung, nur um das Gesicht des Direktors darin zu entdecken.

„Gibt es eine Veränderung?", fragte Dumbledore und seufzte laut, als Severus mit seinem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habe Harry einen Traumlosschlaftrank gegeben. Vielleicht wird das helfen", sagte Severus, nachdem er zu dem Kamin hinübergegangen war.

„Wir müssen einfach abwarten", erwiderte Dumbledore ohne das übliche Funkeln in seinen Augen. Severus wurde auf einmal klar, dass auch der Direktor von den Geschehnissen mitgenommen sein musste. Sicher, er war alt und hatte schon eine Menge gesehen, aber die Grausamkeit, die sie heute hatten ansehen müssen, war sicher etwas, was auch der alte Mann noch nicht gesehen hatte und schien auch ihn zu belasten.

„Ich möchte, dass du morgen früh in mein Büro kommst, Severus, auch dann, wenn es Harry noch nicht besser gehen sollte. Wir müssen über die Dinge reden, die wir erfahren haben", fuhr Dumbledore nach einer Weile fort. „Harry trägt zwar den Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung in sich, doch ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem, wenn wir diesen Schlüssel nutzen wollen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Severus, verblüfft von der Aussage des Direktors. Er hatte noch nicht über das nachgedacht, was sie von Vin erfahren hatten und wenn er ehrlich war, ärgerte es ihn, dass Dumbledore jetzt an nichts anderes denken konnte, als daran, wie Harry den Dunklen Lord vernichtet konnte. Am liebsten würde er sich den Gryffindor einfach schnappen und mit ihm verschwinden. Er war zu jung und hatte die Grenzen dessen, was er ertragen konnte offensichtlich erreicht.

„Ich werde dir das morgen erklären. Ruh dich aus und kümmere dich um Harry", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Severus nickte und im nächsten Moment war Albus' Kopf wieder aus seinem Kamin verschwunden. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch immer nicht einschlafen konnte, wenn er sich jetzt hinlegte, daher ging Severus erneut in sein Labor und arbeitete weiter an den Tränken für die Krankenstation. Erst weit nach Mitternacht ging er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer, wo Harry noch immer schlief. Er duschte noch schnell und schlüpfte dann ins Bett. Noch einmal strich er Harry sanft über die Wange. „Komm zurück zu mir", flüsterte er, ehe er dem jungen Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und sich dann hinlegte, um selbst ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.


	43. Chapter 43

ein fettes dankeschön für eure tollen kommis und wie immer an meine wundervolle beta SnapesWife

oooooooooo

_43.Schicksal?_

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, galt sein erster Blick Harry. Der Gryffindor lag immer noch an der Stelle, an der er gestern gelegen hatte, und schien noch zu schlafen. Wenn Severus richtig rechnete, würde das auch noch mindestens zwei weitere Stunden so sein, ehe der Trank seine Wirkung verlor. Seufzend stand er auf und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Solange Harry noch schlief, konnte er genauso gut zu Dumbledore gehen und das Gespräch hinter sich bringen, um welches der Direktor ihn gebeten hatte.

Zwanzig Minuten später stand er vor dessen Büro und klopfte an. „Komm herein, Severus", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme und er öffnete die Tür. „Setz dich, bitte", deutete der Direktor auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Nachdem der Tränkemeister sich gesetzt hatte, sprach er erneut. „Wie geht es Harry? Hat er sich von seinem Schock erholt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Trank hat noch nicht seine Wirkung verloren. Harry schläft noch", antwortete Severus. „Es wäre nett, wenn du gleich zum Punkt kommen würdest, damit ich wieder zurück kann."

„In Ordnung. Hast du etwas über die Dinge nachgedacht, die wir gestern erfahren haben?", fragte Dumbledore.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte noch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie du sicher verstehen wirst", schnarrte er.

„Nun, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Mister Hallwood uns da genau erzählt hat. Mir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, wie sie das alles geschafft haben, aber die Tatsache bleibt bestehen, dass es funktioniert hat, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie beabsichtigt", sagte Dumbledore. „Die Kräfte des Brilax waren zweifellos in ihm, als er seine Zeitreise angetreten hat und ich denke, dass es auch diese waren, die Harry als Kind gerettet haben, dennoch hat es nicht so funktioniert, wie sie wollten. Voldemort hätte vernichtet werden sollen, aber das ist misslungen."

„Und du hast eine Vermutung, warum dem so ist?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore. „Die beiden hatten den Zauberspruch nicht, mit dem der Zauber aktiviert wurde, weshalb ich vermute, dass sie noch nicht freigesetzt wurden."

„Ich denke, dass du da richtig liegst", stimmte Severus ihm zu. „Das würde also bedeuten, dass die Kräfte des Brilax noch in Harry schlummern."

„Und ich denke, dass genau darin der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung liegt, die Kraft, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt", sagte der Direktor.

„Das heißt, du willst diesen Zauber, den wir in Gringotts gefunden haben, auf Harry anwenden?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Das wird nicht so einfach gehen", entgegnete Dumbledore und die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der er Severus nun betrachtete, ließ diesen sich noch ein wenig gerader hinsetzen. „Ich habe mich in dieser Nacht noch einmal genau mit diesem Thema auseinandergesetzt. Ich habe viele Bücher gelesen, um Informationen zu bekommen und was ich gefunden habe bereitet mir großes Kopfzerbrechen."

Dumbledore stand nun auf und ging ein paar Mal auf und ab, ehe er sich wieder zu Severus wandte, der ihn unruhig beobachtete. „Spuck es schon aus, Albus", schnarrte dieser.

Der alte Mann seufzte noch einmal, dann begann er zu sprechen. „Wenn der Brilax früher mit dem Nachfolger vereinigt wurde, dann geschah das Stück für Stück. Der neue Meister musste den Brilax einen guten Monat mit sich herumtragen, denn sein Körper musste sich erst an die neue Macht gewöhnen, da die Kraft der Magie den Wirt sonst töten würde. Harry trägt all dies schon in sich. Bei ihm wäre es also so, dass sich die Kraft mit einem Mal entfalten würde. Ich weiß, dass Harry stark ist, aber sein Körper würde das nicht überstehen. Er trägt bereits ein großes Magiepotenzial in sich, was zweifellos von der Verschmelzung mit der Seele von Mister Hallwood und dem Teil, den er von Voldemort selbst erhalten hat, zusammenhängt. Ich denke, dass er die Kraft für ein paar Minuten unter Kontrolle haben kann und er es in dieser Zeit auch schaffen kann, Voldemort zu vernichten. Wenn die Kraft dann aber vollkommen freigesetzt wird, können wir nichts mehr für ihn tun."

„Du willst die Macht des Brilax aktivieren und Harry dann sterben lassen, wenn er dessen Kraft nicht mehr kontrollieren kann?", knurrte Severus.

„Von Wollen kann hier keine Rede sein", hob Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Hände. „Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben könnte, wie Harry dieses Schicksal erspart bleibt. Aber das hier ist es. Das hier ist, wovon die Prophezeiung spricht. In der anderen Zeitlinie gab es die Prophezeiung nicht. Der Brilax ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben, und wir müssen sie nutzen. Das Timing ist jetzt das, worauf es ankommt. Der Zauber kann erst dann aktiviert werden, wenn sich Harry und Voldemort gegenüberstehen. Einer von uns beiden muss also im entscheidenden Moment in Harrys Nähe sein und den Zauber sprechen, der die Macht des Brilax' aktiviert."

„NIEMALS", sprang Severus auf und warf dabei seinen Stuhl um. „Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass Harry sich opfert, nur damit der Dunkle Lord vernichtet werden kann."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry es tun würde, wenn es erforderlich ist", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Natürlich würde er das. Er ist ein Gryffindor und würde sich sicher für alle opfern, die er liebt, aber das kannst du nicht von ihm verlangen, hörst du?", brauste der Tränkemeister auf.

„Severus, versteh doch. Uns bietet sich hier die einmalige Chance, Voldemort vernichten zu können. Ich will genauso wenig, dass Harry stirbt, wie du, aber wenn es unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist--"

„Es muss eine andere geben", unterbrach ihn Severus. „Harry ist noch nicht einmal siebzehn Jahre. Nicht er sollte für uns da sein, sondern wir für ihn. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm das antust."

„Harry ist das Ziel von Voldemort. Er will den Jungen töten und das weißt du. Er hat schon viel zu oft bewiesen, dass er an ihn herankommen kann. Wenn wir die Chance nicht nutzen, die uns das Schicksal hier gegeben hat, dann wird er irgendwann getötet und es wird keine Möglichkeit mehr geben, Voldemort zu besiegen", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde ihn beschützen. Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht noch einmal an ihn herankommen", knurrte Severus.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst, mein Junge, aber im Grunde genommen ist das hier keine Entscheidung, die du treffen kannst. Er hat eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, eine Bestimmung, die ihm von Vin und dir gegeben wurde. Es ist Harrys Entscheidung, ob er diese Bestimmung erfüllen will, oder nicht, nicht deine und nicht meine."

„Er ist noch nicht einmal volljährig, Albus. Du kannst von ihm nicht verlangen, dass er diese Entscheidung trifft", funkelte Severus ihn nun an. „Ich sage es noch einmal. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das von ihm verlangst. Er ist zu jung, um so eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen."

„Du hältst ihn nicht für zu jung, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst, Severus, und ich kann verstehen, dass diese Gefühle deine Einstellung in dieser Sache beeinflussen, aber es wird letzten Endes nicht deine Entscheidung sein", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ich schwöre dir, Albus, ich werde verhindern was du vorhast und zwar mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln", knurrte das Oberhaupt der Slytherins. „Harry ist keine Waffe und er hat sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Als Vin und mein anderes Ich sich zu diesem Schritt entschieden haben, waren sie alt genug, um so eine Entscheidung treffen zu können, um alle Konsequenzen abwägen zu können. Ich werde wohl nicht verhindern können, dass du Harry von deinem ach so tollen Plan erzählen wirst, aber ich werde alles daran setzen, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird, dass er in die Tat umgesetzt wird."

Nun hatte Severus wohl einen Punkt erreicht, an dem der Direktor von Hogwarts seine Geduld verlor. Sein Blick war eisig, als er den Tränkemeister nun anfunkelte und Severus konnte förmlich die Macht spüren, die von dem alten Mann ausging. „Ich sage es nur einmal klar und deutlich, Severus. Harry wird von dem Ganzen hier erfahren und egal, welche Entscheidung er treffen wird, ich werde mich ihr fügen. Wenn er sich dagegen entscheiden wird, werde ich das akzeptieren und ihn so gut beschützen, wie ich kann. Sollte er sich aber dazu entschließen, die Möglichkeit, die ihm gegeben wurde zu nutzen, wirst auch du dich fügen, habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Lass es mich klar sagen, Albus", entgegnete Severus ebenso fest. „Solltest du Harry unter Druck setzen, oder ihm Schuldgefühle einreden, wenn er sich dagegen entscheidet, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Meine Meinung zu dieser Sache habe ich, denke ich, zur Genüge zum Ausdruck gebracht. Harry sollte in diesem Punkt keine Wahl haben, da er noch viel zu jung ist. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich mich so in dir getäuscht habe. Ich habe dich als einen Freund und Mentor gesehen, Albus, aber vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, wer von uns beiden hier die Situation aus dem falschen Blickwinkel betrachtet. Harry sieht zu dir auf und würde alles tun, was du von ihm verlangst, selbst dann, wenn du es so aussehen lässt, als wäre es seine Entscheidung. Das sollte dir wichtig sein, nicht dein Ziel, diesen Krieg zu beenden."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum, rauschte aus dem Büro und ließ Dumbledore damit keine Zeit mehr, darauf zu antworten. Müde fiel der Direktor in seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurück und starrte die Tür an, durch die der Tränkemeister gerade verschwunden war. Hatte er Recht? Hatte er in seinem Enthusiasmus, den Weg gefunden zu haben, mit dem Voldemort besiegt werden konnte, vergessen, an Harry zu denken? War Harry für ihn wirklich nur noch zu einer Waffe geworden?

oooooooooo

Severus kam wütend im Kerker an und ging auf direktem Wege in sein Klassenzimmer. So wütend, wie er war, konnte er jetzt nicht zu Harry gehen. Er griff sich den erstbesten Kessel, der auf einem der Schülertische stand und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Er knallte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm gegen die Wand und fiel zu Boden. Weitere Kessel folgten. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur zulassen wollen, dass Harry sich für sie alle opferte? Ja, er wusste, dass es vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit war, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, doch das war vollkommen egal. Severus wusste, dass zu seinen Gründen, warum er Harry nicht diese Entscheidung überlassen wollte, auch egoistische Gründe gehörten. Er wollte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nicht verlieren, soviel wusste er. Aber er war sich auch sicher, dass er Dumbledore auch vor noch einem Jahr, wo er dem Jungen noch nicht so nahe gekommen war, genau dasselbe gesagt hätte.

Noch immer wütend packte er einen der Schülertische und schmiss ihn um. Stück für Stück nahm er das Klassenzimmer auseinander und als er zehn Minuten später erschöpft in die Knie ging, war das Zimmer verwüstet. Er atmete heftig, als er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis es ihm gelang. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er war so wütend, wütend auf Dumbledore, der scheinbar so gefühllos davon geredet hatte, dass Harry sich für das größere Ziel zu opfern hätte, wütend auf Vin und sein anderes selbst, da sie beide Harry ein Leben geschenkt hatten, dass dieser aufgeben musste, wollte er die Bestimmung erfüllen, die sie ihm damit gegeben hatten. Aber er war auch wütend auf sich. Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord vernichtet werden musste und ein kleiner Teil in ihm sagte ihm immer wieder, dass Dumbledore Recht gehabt hatte. Severus hasste diesen Teil von sich genauso, wie den Teil, der ihn egoistisch an ihn selbst denken ließ und nicht zulassen wollte, dass er Harry verlor.

Er war sich sicher, dass Harrys Pflichtgefühl im sagen würde, dass er es tun musste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich zum Wohl der Zaubererwelt zu opfern. Am liebsten würde Severus ihn nehmen und mit ihm verschwinden, irgendwo untertauchen und ihn beschützen. Doch würde Harry ihm das jemals verzeihen, wenn dadurch letztendlich alle Menschen starben, um die er sich sorgte? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Trotzdem. Es musste eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Am liebsten würde er die Kraft, die Harry gegeben wurde, auf sich übertragen und selbst sterben. Er hatte in seinem Leben zu viele Fehler begangen und verdiente es, im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht, diesen Krieg zu überleben. Doch die Macht ließe sich nur dann auf ihn übertragen, wenn der Körper, der sie in sich trug, im Begriff war, zu streben. Diese Möglichkeit blieb ihm also auch verwehrt.

Die vielen Gedanken bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen und so schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf und versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Erschöpft stand er auf und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er sich auf den Weg in seine Räume machte. Der Trank musste in Kürze aufhören zu wirken und Severus wollte nicht, dass Harry aufwachte, wenn er nicht da war. Was sollte er Harry sagen? Er wusste es einfach nicht. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte schuldig, da er einen kurzen Moment daran dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn Harry nicht aus seinem schockähnlichen Zustand erwachen würde, da sein Leben auf diese Art nicht in Gefahr war. Zudem wusste er, dass das eine Lüge war, denn er wollte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zurück.

Severus durchquerte sein Wohnzimmer und blieb vor der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer stehen. Noch ein paar Mal atmete er rief durch, um die Sorge, die ihm mit Sicherheit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand zu verbannen. Er wusste, dass seine jahrelang trainierte und aufrechterhaltene Kontrolle ins Wanken geraten war und Harry sofort sehen würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht betrat er schließlich den Raum und erstarrte. Harry war weg!


	44. Chapter 44

hi ihr lieben,

spät kommt das neue chap, aber es kommt… hach, heute muss ich euch einfach mal an meine brust drücken und euch ganz dolle knuddeln, weil ihr mir immer so schön brav kommis hinterlasst… ihr seid die besten

danke an meine beta SnapesWife, die wie immer wundervolle arbeit geleistet hat…

knuddels nerventod

p.s. ach, eh ich es vergesse… erinnerungen soll jetzt ins russische übersetzt werden… ist das nicht wahnsinn -wie ein gummiball auf- und abhüpf-… einfach unfassbar

oooooooooo

_44. Flucht_

Mit der ersten Erkenntnis, dass Harry endlich aus seinem Zustand erwacht war, was ihn freute, kam auch sofort die Sorge. Wo war er hin? Severus eilte schnellen Schrittes zum Bett und legte seine Hände auf die Stelle, an der der Gryffindor gelegen hatte. Sie war kalt. Das musste also bedeuten, dass Harry schon seit einer Weile wach war. Severus verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hätte hier sein sollen, bei ihm. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wohin der junge Mann verschwunden sein konnte.

Er wirbelte herum und rauschte aus seinen Räumen. Seine Schritte trugen ihn, so schnell sie es vermochten, nach draußen auf die Gründe Hogwarts' und in Richtung des Sees. Severus war sich sicher, den Schwarzhaarigen dort finden zu können. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er ihm sagen? Wie wäre Harrys Zustand? Severus war kein besonders feinfühliger Mann, das wusste er. Was, wenn er nicht die richtigen Worte finden würde? Was, wenn das, was er sagte, alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Schnell verdrängte er die Zweifel aus seinen Gedanken. Irgendwie hatte er es bisher immer geschafft, bei Harry die richtigen Worte zu finden. Der Gryffindor schaffte es irgendwie, dass er dazu in der Lage war, seine Gefühle zuzulassen und sie auch zu äußern. Der Gedanken daran, das zu verlieren, jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken.

Der Stein, der solange als Rückzugsgebiet für Harry gedient hatte, kam langsam in Sicht, doch von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht saß Harry dahinter. Noch einmal beschleunigte Severus seine Schritte und war innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken bei dem Stein. Nichts. Harry war nicht hier. Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Das Gras um den Stein herum, war nicht plattgedrückt. Harry war also auch nicht hier gewesen. Was nun? Severus hoffte, dass Harry keine Dummheiten gemacht hatte.

Er rannte beinahe, als er sich wieder auf den Weg in das Schloss machte. So schnell er konnte, durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Vielleicht war Harry in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er allein in den Räumen des Tränkemeisters war.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Professor Snape", begrüßte ihn die Fette Dame, die den Eingang der Gryffindors bewachte. Severus hatte keine Zeit für irgendwelche Plaudereien und nannte das Passwort, das allen Lehrern Zutritt zu den verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schüler gab. Das Portrait schwang beiseite, nicht ohne dass Severus vorher noch hören konnte, wie die Fette Dame ‚unhöflicher Griesgram' schimpfte. Es konnte ihn in diesem Moment nicht weniger interessieren, was sie von ihm dachte. Er eilte die Stufen zu Harrys Schlafsaal hoch und trat ohne zu klopfen ein. Wieder nichts. Harry war auch nicht hier. Alle Betten waren verlassen.

Kopfschmerzen begannen sich langsam zu bilden und Severus fasste sich kurz an die Nasenwurzel, um gegen den Schmerz zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen. Es brachte jedoch nichts. Die Sorgen um den Gryffindor wurden immer größer. Wo sollte er noch suchen? Vielleicht hatte Harry seine Räume ja gar nicht verlassen? Vielleicht war er nur im Badezimmer gewesen und wartete ungeduldig, dass Severus endlich zu ihm zurückkehren würde?

Erneut wirbelte er herum und eilte die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinunter. Er durchquerte ihn und öffnete das Portrait so heftig, dass es gegen die Wand schlug. Das Schimpfen der Fetten Dame verfolgte ihn, als er wieder hinunter in die Kerker eilte. Trotz der Abkürzungen, die er benutzte, dauerte es knapp zehn Minuten, ehe er wieder seine Räume erreichte. Er war ein wenig außer Atem, doch das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. So schnell seine Beine ihn trugen eilte er erneut ins Schlafzimmer, doch Harry war noch immer nicht hier. Er durchquerte den Raum und klopfte an die Tür zum Badezimmer. Nachdem er keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er die Tür und schaute hinein. Von Harry keine Spur.

Severus atmete tief durch und versuchte, die langsam aufsteigende Panik zu bekämpfen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er noch suchen sollte, doch er würde das ganze Schloss absuchen, sollte es nötig sein. So sehr ihm der Gedanke auch missfiel, er würde wohl zu Dumbledore gehen müssen. Der alte Mann wusste alles, was in diesem Schloss vor sich ging. Vielleicht konnte er ihm sagen, wo er Harry suchen sollte. So schnell er konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Direktor.

„Severus? Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der ihn, als er ohne anzuklopfen in dessen Büro stürmte.

„Ich suche Harry. Er ist verschwunden", erklärte Severus schnell. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du weißt, wo er ist." Der Blick, mit dem Dumbledore ihn daraufhin betrachtete, ließ ihn sofort erkennen, dass er wusste, wo Harry war. Zum ersten Mal konnte Severus so etwas wie Traurigkeit und Verlegenheit in den sonst so funkelnden Augen des Mannes erkennen und er fragte sich, was Dumbledore getan hatte, das seine Augen so aussehen ließ. „Wo ist er?", knurrte er.

„Harry kam hier herein, kurz nachdem du gegangen warst", erklärte Dumbledore. „Er hat dich gesucht und vermutet, dass du hier sein könntest. Ihr müsst euch irgendwie verpasst haben."

„Wo ist er dann hin?", fragte Severus eisig.

„Er ist nicht wieder weggegangen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er wollte wissen, was geschehen ist, warum wir ihm nicht helfen konnten. Ich habe ihm erklärt, was passiert ist. Ich habe ihm von Mister Hallwoods Erscheinen erzählt."

„DU HAST WAS?", brüllte Severus nun, unfähig sich zu beherrschen. „Albus, ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich umbringen würde, wenn es jetzt nichts Wichtigeres zu tun gäbe. Harry hatte durch das erlebte einen Schock. Was er jetzt braucht, ist Ruhe, um all das verarbeiten zu können und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn mit diesen Informationen vollzustopfen?" Erst dann kam ihm in den Sinn, was Dumbledore eigentlich gesagt hatte. „Wie meinst du das überhaupt, er ist nicht weggegangen? Ich kann ihn nirgends sehen."

„Er wollte wissen, was genau passiert ist und ich habe es für vernünftig erachtet, es ihn sehen zu lassen", sagte Dumbledore.

Hier war der Punkt erreicht, an dem Severus endgültig die Nase voll hatte. Er packte das Erste, was ihm in die Finger kam und warf es wütend gegen die nächste Wand. Die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter waren sofort hellwach. Severus hörte, wie einige von ihnen begannen zu schimpfen, doch nichts konnte ihn im Moment weniger Interessieren, als das. Seine Augen funkelten Dumbledore an. Er trat an den Schreibtisch heran, legte seine Hände darauf ab und beugte sich weit vor, so dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des Direktors entfern war.

„An genau dieser Stelle ist Schluss, Albus", knurrte er außer sich. „Das war der letzte Stein, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass deine erste Priorität als Leiter dieser Schule darin liegt, deine Schüler zu beschützen. Was du getan hast, war unverantwortlich und ich werde nicht länger dulden, dass du Harry so behandelst. Er ist einer deiner Schüler, Albus. Du scheinst das vergessen zu haben. Du bist Harry verpflichtet, ihn hier so gut es geht von allen Gefahren fernzuhalten. Er ist noch nicht volljährig und er ist noch lange kein Mitglied des Ordens und du wirst aufhören, ihn so zu behandeln. Er ist ein Schüler, Albus, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Beschämt senkte Dumbledore den Kopf. War er wirklich zu weit gegangen? Was hatte er nur getan? Severus hatte vollkommen Recht. Harry war noch ein Kind, ein altes Kind, was viel erwachsener war, als alle seine Freunde, aber dennoch ein Kind. Als Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte er geschworen, die Schüler mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu beschützen. Doch nun? Es stimmte, wenn Severus sagte, dass er vergessen zu haben schien, dass Harry noch immer ein Schüler war. Hatte ihn der Kampf gegen Voldemort so blind gemacht, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie viel er auf die Schultern des schmächtigen Jungen lud? Was war nur mit ihm los, dass er das nicht bemerkt hatte? Ja, Harry hatte schon viele gefährliche Situationen erlebt und sich tapfer gegen seine Gegner behauptet, aber er war trotzdem noch ein Schüler.

Severus sah zufrieden zu, wie Dumbledore die Erkenntnis zu treffen schien. Ein gehässiges Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade tat. Dumbledore war im Moment unwichtig. Es war Harry, um den er sich jetzt kümmern musste. Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich in dem Büro um. Es dauerte nicht lange, dass zu finden, was er suchte. Das Denkarium stand auf einem kleinen Tisch beim Kamin, wo er und Harry in den letzten Monaten soviel in den Erinnerungen gesehen hatten. Schnellen Schrittes ging er hinüber und beugte sich über die Schale. Im nächsten Moment schon fiel er kopfüber in sie hinein und landete Augenblicke später sicher neben Harry.

Sein noch immer wütender Blick verschwand sofort, als er Harry sah. Der Gryffindor stand zitternd vor seinem eigenen eingefrorenen Abbild und beobachtete dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schien nur darauf zu liegen, während er das Gespräch, das zwischen Severus, Dumbledore und Vin ablief nicht zu beachten schien. Severus ignorierte es ebenso und ging hinüber zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dass Dumbledore Harry allein in das Denkarium hatte gehen lassen, war noch unentschuldbarere, als die Tatsache dass er es überhaupt nach nur so kurzer Zeit gestattet hatte. Unschlüssig legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, was diesen herumfahren ließ.

Wenn Severus jetzt erwartet hatte, dass Harry ihm schluchzend um den Hals fallen würde, so wurde er enttäuscht. Harrys Augen waren rot und sein Gesicht tränenverschmiert. Er schaute Severus mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Traurigkeit an. Beide brachten kein Wort hervor und Severus' Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als er Harry so vor sich stehen sah. Der Gryffindor wirkte verloren und allein.

„Wo warst du?", wisperte Harry schließlich. „Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da."

Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er nicht da gewesen war, als Harry aufgewacht war, selbst wenn er in diesem Moment bei Dumbledore gewesen war und gedacht hatte, dass der Traumlosschlaftrank noch eine Weile wirken würde. Er hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen, das wusste er. Einem Impuls folgend zog er Harry einfach an sich und legte seine starken Arme beschützend um ihn. Harry reagierte zuerst nicht, doch schließlich legten sich seine Arme um den Körper des Tränkemeisters und drückten ihn ebenso fest an sich. Die Tränen, die für einen kurzen Moment gestoppt hatten, flossen nun wieder unaufhörlich die Wangen des jungen Mannes hinab und durchnässten Severus' Robe, doch das war ihm egal.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Harry, dass ich nicht da war und dir nicht helfen konnte", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Es hat so wehgetan", schluchzte Harry.

Severus Umarmung verstärkte sich noch. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Wir müssen uns keine weiteren Erinnerungen ansehen, hörst du?"

Harry nickte an seiner Brust, konnte sich aber nicht beruhigen. Er zitterte noch immer heftig. „Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ihr alles erfahren habt, was ihr wissen musstet", murmelte er.

„Ja", antwortete Severus, ehe er sich löste und Harrys Gesicht mit seinen beiden Händen ergriff. „Aber es ist unwichtig, was wir erfahren haben."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Ihr Plan hat nur bedingt funktioniert, Harry. Der Dunkle Lord hätte damals vernichtet werden sollen", antwortete Severus ehrlich. Er wollte Harry nicht anlügen. Genauso wenig wollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen, doch hier ging es um den Schwarzhaarigen und Severus wusste, dass er ihm nichts vorenthalten durfte. Er hätte mit der Wahrheit noch warten wollen, aber Dumbledore hatte dies hier angefangen und Severus musste es nun beenden.

Harry musste das auch gespürt haben, denn er schaute Severus nun ernst an. „Was willst du mir nicht sagen?", fragte er ruhig.

„Die Macht des Brilax' ist in dir, Harry. Mit dem Zauberspruch könnten wir die Macht freisetzen und wenn du Glück hast, kannst du diese Macht lange genug kontrollieren, um den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten", sagte er, ehe er tief Luft holte, um auch noch den Rest zu erzählen. „Allerdings ist die Macht zu groß, als dass du sie lange kontrollieren könntest. Wenn sie endgültig losbricht, wird dein Körper das nicht verkraften."

„Ich muss also sterben, wenn ichVoldemort vernichten will?", fragte Harry und erneut konnte Severus Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Das wird nicht passieren, Harry. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass es soweit kommt, hast du verstanden", erwiderte der Tränkemeister fest. „Vin und dieser andere Severus hatten ihre Chance, doch es hat nicht funktioniert. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden, um Voldemort zu vernichten und das werden wir auch. Der Orden wird einen Weg finden, ohne dass du dich opfern musst."

„Aber die Prophezeiung…", entgegnete Harry schwach.

„Die Prophezeiung ist unwichtig und du solltest auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Du musst einfach darauf vertrauen, dass die anderen einen Weg finden werden. Es gibt einen anderen, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Severus.

Er beobachtete Harry genau und konnte in dessen Gesicht Zweifel und Resignation erkennen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Würden sie Harry darum bitten, sich zu opfern, würde er es tun. Er konnte diesen Entschluss bereits jetzt in dem Gesicht des Gryffindors erkennen. Erneut zog er ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren", flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr, ehe er sich von ihm löste und einen leichten Kuss auf dessen Lippen setzte.

Sie bemerkten nicht, wie alles um sie herum plötzlich schwarz wurde und sie auf einmal wieder im Büro des Direktors standen. Erst als Dumbledore sich räusperte, lösten sie sich voneinander und erkannten, dass sie aus dem Denkarium zurück waren. Sie lösten sich schnell von einander und noch bevor Dumbledore oder Harry etwas sagen konnten, hatte Severus bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen, ihn auf den Direktor gerichtet und ihn mit einem _Stupor_ außer Gefacht gesetzt.

Entsetzt schaute Harry Severus an. „Was tust du da?", fragte er geschockt.

„Vertraust du mir, Harry?", fragte Severus im Gegenzug. Als Harry daraufhin nickte, packte er einen Arm des Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn aus dem Büro. Wie betäubt ließ der Gryffindor sich von ihm, in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes, mitziehen. Dort beobachtete Harry, wie Severus seine Sachen in seinen Koffer zauberte, diesen schloss und ihn dann verkleinerte, bevor er ihn in eine Tasche seiner Robe steckte. Nachdem er sie beide in seine Privaträume geführt und dort bei einem Teil seiner Sachen das gleiche getan hatte, zog Severus Harry mit nach draußen auf die Schlossgründe. Sie eilten bis zur Appariergrenze, wo Severus seine Arme erneut um Harry legte und sie beide mit einem ‚Plopp' verschwanden.


	45. Chapter 45

_45. Die Reise_

Harry bemerkte überrascht, dass Severus sie nach Hogsmeade gebracht hatte. Die Gasse, in der sie sich befanden, war abgelegen und dunkel und bot effektiven Schutz. Severus griff in eine Tasche seiner Robe und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ein kleines Objekt, das er daraus hervorgeholt hatte. Zu Harrys Überraschung handelte es sich um seinen Tarnumhang. „Streif ihn über und bleib in meiner Nähe!", flüsterte Severus. „Wenn wir in die _Drei Besen _gehen, geh gleich zum Kamin!"

Harry, der noch nicht wusste, ob Severus hier wirklich das Richtige tat, nickte unsicher. Es schockierte ihn noch immer, daran zu denken, dass Severus Dumbledore angegriffen und außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Er verstand noch nicht wirklich den Grund, warum der Tränkemeister das getan hatte, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Severus würde seine Gründe haben und Harry vertraute ihm. Er nahm den Tarnumhang entgegen und streifte ihn sich über.

Der Weg zu den _Drei Besen_ war kurz. Wie es aussah, hatten sie Glück, denn noch war kein Gast anwesend. Harry ging auf direktem Weg zu dem Kamin und stellte sich hinein, wobei er sich ganz an den Rand drückte. Er beobachtete, wie Severus von Madame Rosmerta begrüßt wurde und sich kurz mit ihr unterhielt. Er sah zu, wie die Wirtin ihm den Topf mit dem Flohpulver reichte. Severus nahm sich eine Hand voll und zog dann seinen Zauberstab, den er auf die Frau richtete. Harry konnte nicht hören, welchen Zauberspruch er benutzte, doch die Augen der Wirtin wurden verklärt. Es musste sich also um einen _Oblivate _gehandelt haben.

Severus trat zu Harry in den Kamin. „Bereit?", fragte er. Harry nickte nur, ehe ihm einfiel, dass Severus ihn ja nicht sehen konnte. Also wisperte er ein ebenso leises „Ja" zurück und kurz darauf warf Severus das Flohpulver in den Kamin, woraufhin beide begannen im Kreis zu wirbeln.

Harry erkannte sofort, wo sie gelandet waren. Sie waren im _Tropfenden Kessel_ angekommen und Severus verlor keine Zeit und machte sich schnell auf den Weg hinaus nach Muggel-London. Vor der Tür zog er noch kurz seine Robe aus, verwandelte sie in einen langen, schwarzen Wintermantel, mit dem er unter den Muggeln nicht auffallen würde und zog sich diesen über. Harry war dicht bei ihm. Nur wenige Menschen waren unterwegs und so fiel es ihm nicht schwer, mit dem Tränkemeister mitzuhalten.

Erstaunlicher Weise führte Severus ihn auf direktem Weg nach Kings Cross, doch er musste nicht lange überlegen, warum dem so war. Magische Reisen konnten zurückverfolgt werden. Logische Konsequenz war es also, auf Muggelart zu reisen, wohin auch immer Severus ihn brachte. Auf dem Bahnhof angekommen dirigierte Severus Harry auf die Bahnhofstoilette. Er deutete Harry an, in eine der Kabinen zu gehen und folgte ihm dann. Die Kabine bot beiden Männern genügend Platz. Harry streifte sich den Umhang wieder vom Kopf und schaute Severus fragend an, der ihm jedoch andeutete, leise zu sein.

Wenige Augenblicke später zog Severus zwei Phiolen aus einer seiner Taschen und sprach einen Zauber, den Harry nur zu gut kannte. Im Zaubertränkeunterricht wurde dieser Zauber verwendet, um eine Stasis aufzuheben, die auf die Kessel gelegt wurde, wenn Tränke mehr Zeit, als in der üblichen Doppelstunde vorhanden war, brauchten. Harry brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, um was für einen Trank es sich in den beiden Phiolen es sich handelte. Es war Vielsafttrank.

„Trink einen Schluck davon", forderte ihn Severus auf und hielt ihm eine der Phiolen hin. Als Harry ohne zu zögern das Fläschchen entgegennahm und es entkorkte, tat der Tränkemeister es ihm gleich und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck aus der Phiole, die er noch in der Hand hatte. Der Geschmack war immer noch derselbe, den Harry aus seinem zweiten Jahr kannte. Ihm wurde übel und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, damit ihm die Phiole nicht aus der Hand glitt. Er sah auf und schaute dabei zu, wie Severus sich zu verwandeln begann. Das Haar des Tränkemeisters wurde kürzer und verwandelte sich in ein dunkles Braun. Seine Nase wurde kleiner und sein Gesicht voller.

Nachdem die Übelkeit verschwunden war, ließ Severus sich von Harry den Tarnumhang geben. Er ließ Harry ein Stück beiseite treten, was in dieser Umgebung äußerst schwierig war, und holte ihre Koffer hervor, die er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes wieder vergrößerte und in Rucksäcke verwandelte. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zwängten sich die beiden dann wieder aus der Toilettenkabine. Zum ersten Mal konnte Harry nun sehen, in wen er sich verwandelt hatte. Er war kaum größer als zuvor. Seine Narbe war verschwunden und sein Gesicht kantiger. Sein Haar war nicht mehr wild und zerstrubbelt, sondern war nun blond und etwa kinnlang.

Beide Männer verließen die Bahnhofstoilette und Harry folgte Severus, als dieser sich auf dem Weg zum nächsten Fahrkartenschalter machte. Harry wartete in ein paar Metern Abstand. Als Severus zu ihm zurückkam, folgte Harry ihm erneut. „Unser Zug fährt in einer Stunde", informierte ihn Severus. „Hast du Hunger?"

Wie zur Antwort grummelte Harrys Magen, was den Tränkemeister leicht schmunzeln ließ. Er führte sie beide zum Bahnhofsrestaurant, wo sie sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken holten und sich dann an einen abgelegenen Tisch setzten. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er eigentlich war und holte sich noch einmal nach, ehe er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und Severus anschaute, der ihn nun schon seit einer Weile beobachtet hatte.

„Dumbledore will, dass ich es tue, nicht wahr?", fragte er dann geradeheraus.

„Ja", antwortete Severus knapp.

„Warum tust du dann das hier?", fragte Harry weiter. „Ich meine, du hast alles getan, damit Voldemort besiegt werden kann. Du willst doch, dass dieser Krieg beendet wird. Warum sind wir also hier?"

„Weil der Preis für den Sieg zu hoch wäre", sagte Severus.

„Was bedeutet mein Leben schon im Vergleich zu dem von tausenden anderen Menschen?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Für mich bedeutet es alles", erwiderte Severus vollkommen ernst. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er die Worte vernahm. Mit großen Augen schaute er den Tränkemeister an, der einfach weitersprach. „Aber ich bin unwichtig, Harry. Dein Leben sollte auch dir genug bedeuten, dass du es nicht einfach so wegwerfen willst. Ich weiß, was du erreichen könntest, wenn du die Macht nutzt, die dir gegeben wurde, aber gibt es in diesem Leben nichts, was dich umdenken lassen könnte?"

„Doch, das gibt es", lächelte Harry jetzt und schaute den Tränkemeister warm an. Und es war die Wahrheit, die er gesagt hatte. Er wollte Severus, Hermine und Ron nicht zurücklassen. Ein egoistischer Teil in ihm wollte für immer bei ihnen bleiben und Harry schämte sich nicht für diesen Teil. Auch er hatte ein wenig Glück in seinem Leben verdient und diese drei Menschen, allen voran Severus, waren dieses Glück. „Aber was ist, wenn all dies zerstört wird, weil ich meine Bestimmung nicht erfülle?", fragte er dann.

„Wir finden einen anderen Weg", antwortete Severus fest. Er klang so überzeugt, dass Harry ihm gerne glauben wollte, doch die Prophezeiung war klar. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann, wenn du die Macht des Brilax wirklich nutzen willst, auch wenn ich es nicht möchte", fuhr der Tränkemeister dann fort, „aber auch du solltest Zeit haben darüber nachzudenken. Du solltest es nicht tun, weil man es von dir erwartet. Der andere Weg existiert, Harry. Albus hat seine ganzen Hoffnungen auf diese Prophezeiung gelegt und keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, nach einer weiteren Lösung zu suchen. Wenn du nicht mehr da bist, wird er sicher nicht eher ruhen, bis er einen anderen Weg gefunden hat. Er braucht nur ein wenig Zeit, um ihn zu finden."

Harry nickte. Severus wollte also ihnen und Dumbledore Zeit geben. Das war der Grund, warum sie hier waren. Er hatte jedoch keine weitere Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da sie beide los mussten. Ihr Zug würde in wenigen Minuten einfahren und so machten sich die beiden, beladen mit ihren Rucksäcken, auf den Weg zum Gleiß drei. Als sie dort ankamen, war der Zug bereits da. Sie stiegen ein und suchten sich ein freies Abteil. Beide sagten kein Wort, zu sehr waren sie in ihren Gedanken gefangen.

Harrys Blick glitt aus zum Fenster, als der Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Er sah die vielen Menschen, die unbeschwert miteinander lachten, redeten und arbeiteten und nichts von der dunklen Bedrohung wussten, die sie erwartete, sollte Voldemort diesen Krieg tatsächlich gewinnen. War es diesen Menschen gegenüber wirklich fair, nicht alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun? War es Ron und Hermine gegenüber fair? Und deren Familien gegenüber? Wenn ihnen etwas zustoßen würde, könnte er mit dem Wissen leben, dass er es hätte verhindern können?

„Harry, du musst einen weiteren Schluck aus der Phiole nehmen", riss Severus ihn aus den Gedanken. Harry nickte und holte seine Phiole aus seiner Hosentasche. Nachdem er erneut einen Schluck des widerlichen Trankes hinuntergeschluckt hatte, fiel ihm etwas ein. „Wer sind wir eigentlich?", fragte er.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht", gab Severus zu. „Sie waren Muggel, die in den Händen der Todesser waren. Als sie damals noch lebten, habe ich ihnen ein paar Haare abgenommen und sie in die Tränke gegeben, um sie für den Notfall aufzubewahren."

Harry sagte nichts dazu. „Harry, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen", fuhr der ältere Mann fort. „Solange wir jetzt unterwegs sind und auch, wenn wir angekommen sind, dürfen wir nicht zaubern. Deine Signatur ist aufspürbar, da du noch nicht volljährig bist. Der Dunkle Lord hat überall im Ministerium seine Leute und ich weiß nicht, ob er nicht auch dafür gesorgt hat, dass es eine Aufzeichnung meiner Signatur gibt. Es war in Hogsmeade, der Winkelgasse und Kings Cross kein Problem, weil dort an sich ein hoher Magieanteil ist, aber dort wo wir hingehen werden, wird es das nicht geben. Wenn es also nicht um Leben und Tod geht, dürfen wir auf keinen Fall unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Harry. „Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?"

„Dazu will ich mich jetzt noch nicht äußern", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

Harry gab sich damit zufrieden und schaute wieder gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während Severus einfach nur da saß und ihn ruhig anschaute. Eine halbe Stunde verging auf diese Art, ehe Severus Harry mitteilte, dass sie aussteigen mussten. Zur großen Überraschung des Schwarzhaarigen, kaufte Severus an diesem Bahnhof weitere Fahrkarten, die sie teilweise wieder in die Richtung fahren ließ, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. Als sie eine weitere Stunde später erneut aus dem Zug stiegen und sich dieses Spiel widerholte, wunderte sich Harry nicht mehr. Severus war jahrelang ein Spion gewesen und hatte überlebt, weil er immer vorsichtig gewesen war. Was immer er für nötig hielt, würde Harry akzeptieren.

Drei weitere Male waren sie umgestiegen, als sie erneut an einem anderen Bahnhof hielten. Harry war inzwischen ziemlich erschöpft und hatte die meiste Zeit der letzten beiden Zugfahrten einfach geschlafen. Nachdem Severus ihn geweckt hatte, folgte er ihm hinaus auf dem Bahnhof. Das erste, was ihm auffiel war die Tatsache, dass es hier mehr Schnee gab, als in Hogwarts. Er zog seinen Wintermantel ein Stück näher um sich und folgte Severus hinaus auf die Straße.

Der Tränkemeister lenkte seine Schritte sicher verschiedene Straßen entlang. Harry vermutete, dass er schon des Öfteren hier gewesen sein musste. Nachdem sie etwa zwanzig Minuten gelaufen waren, ging Severus auf ein Taxi zu, das in der Nähe stand. Er öffnete die Tür, um Harry zuerst hineinzulassen und nannte dem Fahrer das Ziel, zu dem sie gebracht werden wollten, nachdem er sich ebenfalls in das Auto gesetzt hatte. Der Fahrer brachte sie schnell ans Ziel. Severus zahlte und wartete dann zusammen mit dem Gryffindor, bis das Auto wieder verschwunden war, ehe er mit Harry weiterging.

Sie durchquerten eine Siedlung, die Harry sehr an den Ligusterweg erinnerte. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht hier irgendwo bleiben würden. Seine Sorge blieb unbegründet und Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als Severus ihn aus der Stadt hinaus und sie einen kleinen Weg in Richtung eines Waldes entlangführte.

Harry war jetzt wirklich an einem Punkt, an dem er nicht mehr weiter wollte. Seine Beine waren eiskalt und er war wirklich müde. Severus, der dies zu bemerken schien, verlangsamte seine Schritte ein wenig. „Wir sind gleicht da", ermutigte er ihn und tatsächlich tauchte nach einem weiteren, kurzen Fußmarsch ein Haus vor ihnen auf. Es war nicht besonders groß, aber Harry mochte es sofort.

Schnell kamen sie an dem Gartentor an. Severus öffnete es und ließ Harry eintreten. Der Gryffindor bemerkte sofort, als er durch es hindurchtrat, dass ein Schutzzauber das Anwesen umgab und schaute Severus fragend an. War das hier etwa Severus' Haus? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Einige Fenster des Hauses waren beleuchtet und ließen schwaches Licht nach draußen dringen. Jemand musste also hier wohnen.

Severus schloss das Gartentor, nachdem auch er das Grundstück betreten hatte und schritt dann voran zur Tür des Hauses. Als sie dort ankamen klopfte er laut an der Eingangstür und wartete. Nach wenigen Sekunden konnte Harry hören, wie im Haus jemand in Richtung der Tür kam. Ein Schloss wurde aufgesperrt und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Zu Harrys Überraschung kam eine alte Frau zum Vorschein.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie die beiden Ankömmlinge.

„Hallo Maya", begrüßte Severus sie. „Ich weiß, es ist lange her und unsere letzte Begegnung war keinesfalls angenehm, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Die alte Frau betrachtete die beiden nun genauer, ehe ihre Augen sich weiteten. „Severus?"


	46. Chapter 46

hi alle zusammen,

auch hier geht es endlich weiter… die lnge wartezeit tut mir unendlich leid, aber jetzt geht's ja weiter -strahl-

danke an meine beta Snapes-Wife und für die tollen reviews… ihr seid die allerbesten

knuddels an alle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_46. Maya_

Harry betrachtete die alte Frau. Sie sah freundlich aus. Ihre langen grauen Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt nach oben gesteckt. Sie war nicht wirklich schlank, aber auch nicht dick. Sie war so, wie Harry sich immer eine Oma vorgestellt hatte und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Könnten wir vielleicht hineinkommen?", fragte Severus und riss Harry damit aus den Gedanken. „Ich möchte nicht, dass uns hier draußen jemand sieht. Außerdem ist Harry sehr müde und muss sich hinlegen."

Die alte Frau, die Severus Maya genannt hatte, nickte zögerlich und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Harry war dankbar, dass sie sie einließ und obwohl er sich fragte, wer diese alte Frau war, konnte er im Moment an nichts anderes denken, als sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Er hätte jetzt alles gegeben, für ein gemütliches Bett und mindestens zehn Stunden Schlaf, so müde war er.

Severus betrat mit Harry das Haus und ließ sich von Maya ins Wohnzimmer führen, wo beide sich auf die Couch setzten, während die alte Frau sich in einen Sessel ihnen gegenüber setzte. „Also, weshalb bist du nach all der Zeit hier her gekommen?", fragte sie, nachdem sie beide ein Weile gemustert hatte.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, brauche ich deine Hilfe", antwortete Severus. „Harry und ich brauchen für eine Weile einen Ort an dem wir unterkommen können und ich hatte gehofft, dass du uns diesen Ort bieten kannst."

„Nach so langer Zeit kommst du hier her und bittest mich, dir Unterschlupf zu gewähren? Und nicht nur dir, sondern auch noch einem Wildfremden?", fragte Maya. Harry konnte deutlich spüren, dass zwischen ihr und Severus etwas vorgefallen sein musste und dass sie nicht gerade glücklich war, dass sie hier aufgetaucht waren.

„Wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre, würde ich dich nicht darum bitten", entgegnete der Tränkemeister und ignorierte Harrys herzhaftes Gähnen, der das nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Bitte Maya, es ist wirklich dringend."

„Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass ich dich nicht wiedersehen möchte. Du kennst die Gründe für diese Entscheidung. Ist er so wie du? Ist er einer von ihnen?", fragte die alte Frau nun. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach und runzelte fragend die Stirn. Er konnte spüren, wie Severus sich leicht neben ihm versteifte, doch er ließ sich davon nichts anmerken.

„Nein, er ist kein Todesser", antwortete Severus. „Er ist einer meiner Schüler und er ist in Gefahr."

Maya musterte Harry für eine Weile und schien zu überlegen, was sie nun tun sollte. „Er kann hier bleiben, aber du gehst", sagte sie schließlich entschieden. „Ich will dich nicht in meinem Haus haben und das weißt du auch."

Harry hielt vor Schreck die Luft an, als er das hörte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er mit Severus hier bleiben konnte? Er sollte allein hier bleiben, bei einer Frau, die er nicht einmal kannte und die im Moment so gar nichts von einer liebevollen Oma hatte, für die Harry sie zu Anfang gehalten hatte? Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu Severus, der Maya mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht anschaute. „Wie du wünscht", sagte der nur und Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte.

„Nein", ging er aufgebracht dazwischen. Seine Müdigkeit war mit einem Schlag vergessen. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall allein hier bleiben. Wenn du nicht hier bleiben kannst, dann bleibe ich auch nicht."

„Harry, als ich mit dir hier her gekommen bin, habe ich damit gerechnet, dass ich nicht hier bleiben kann", sagte Severus nun resigniert. „Maya hat ihre Gründe und ich kann sie verstehen. Niemand weiß von ihr oder ihrer Verbindung zu mir. Hier wärst du absolut sicher und nur das ist wichtig."

„Das ist mir egal", erwiderte Harry fest. „Du bist da draußen in ebenso großer Gefahr wie ich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich hier zurücklässt. Wenn wir zusammen sind, sind unsere Chancen zu überleben größer. Wir können ein anderes Versteck finden. Zusammen."

„Ich werde mit dir nicht darüber diskutieren, Harry. Du bleibst hier und ich gehe. So ist es am Besten", sagte Severus und stand langsam auf.

„Sie können das nicht zulassen!", fuhr Harry Maya mit einem Mal an. Es war ihm egal, dass er hier jemanden anfuhr, den er überhaupt nicht kannte. Sie durfte Severus nicht wegschicken. Das ging einfach nicht. „Sie wissen gar nicht, was für Dinge Severus auf sich genommen hat, um mich zu retten. Wenn er nicht hier bleiben darf, wird man ihn früher oder später finden und töten."

„Junger Mann", erwiderte Maya, „glaube nicht, dass mir das egal ist. Severus war früher wie ein Sohn für mich. Aber er hat sich für einen Weg entschieden, den ich nicht tolerieren kann, und sich Personen angeschlossen, die Menschen wie mich hassen. Das ist eine Sache, die ich ihm nie verzeihen kann."

„Wie meint sie das, Severus?", fragte Harry verwirrt und drehte sich nun zu dem Tränkemeister.

„Maya war bis zu dem Tod meiner Mutter mein Kindermädchen", antwortete der. „Als ich dir von meiner Kindheit erzählt habe, habe ich sie nie erwähnt - ich weiß. Ich habe das nie getan. Auch Dumbledore weiß nichts von ihr. Sie war jemand, der mir Liebe geschenkt hat. Sie war für mich da, wenn ich einsam war und sie war für mich da, wenn mein Vater mich mal wieder geschlagen hatte. Selbst als mein Vater sie entlassen hatte, konnte ich mit meinen Problemen noch immer zu ihr kommen, wenn auch nur noch heimlich. Sie hat immer ein offenes Ohr für mich gehabt, auch wenn ich mich ihr nie wirklich geöffnet habe. Ich habe ihr, als ich noch zur Schule ging, jeden Monat wenigstens einmal geschrieben. Wir hatten nie den Kontakt verloren. Ich war verwundert, dass mein anderes Ich Vin nie zu ihr gebracht hat, aber vielleicht ist das nur eine Tatsache, die wir nicht zu Gesicht bekommen haben."

„Aber warum will sie dich dann jetzt nicht hier haben?", fragte Harry verärgert. Wenn die beiden ein so enges Verhältnis gehabt hatten, warum konnte Severus dann nicht hier bleiben, bei ihm?

„Ich bin eine Squib", beantwortete Maya seine Frage und Harry richtete sich zu ihr. „Als Severus sich damals entschieden hat, in die Reihen von Du-weißt-schon-wem einzutreten, hat er sich damit auch gegen mich entschieden. Wie hätte ich ihm verzeihen können, dass er sich mit Leuten zusammentut, die Menschen wie mich verachten und töten?"

„Ja, aber wissen Sie denn nicht, dass er zu Dumbledore--", begann Harry, wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen.

„Das ist vollkommen irrelevant", sagte er.

„Das ist sehr wohl relevant", fuhr Harry ihn an und wand sich dann erneut an die alte Frau. „Severus war nie richtig ein Todesser. Ich weiß, dass er sich hat verleiten lassen, aber er hat seinen Fehler schnell eingesehen und tut seit dem alles, um ihn wieder gut zu machen. Bis vor kurzem war er noch ein Spion für Dumbledore und hat dadurch vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet, während er sein eigenes riskiert hat, da immer die Möglichkeit bestanden hat, dass Voldemort herausfindet, dass er nicht mehr auf seiner Seite steht. Seitdem ich zur Schule gehe, beschützt er mich und meine Freunde und das hat er auch jetzt getan, indem er mich hierher gebracht hat. Sie dürfen ihn nicht wegschicken, denn wegen mir weiß Voldemort nun, dass er all die Jahre ein Spion war und er wird ihn töten, wenn er ihn findet."

„Harry, bitte, lass es gut sein", sagte Severus, nachdem Harry geendet hatte, doch der Gryffindor ignorierte ihn und sah Maya flehend an. Doch sie schwieg. Tränen traten in Harrys Augen, als Severus ihn an sich zog und ihn fest umarmte. „Bleib bei ihr, Harry", flüsterte er. „Ich komme schon zurecht."

„Nein, bitte lass mich nicht allein", schluchzte Harry, während er sich an Severus' Robe festkrallte, als dieser versuchte sich zu lösen. Severus durfte einfach nicht gehen. Das würde er nie verkraften. Er musste bei ihm bleiben. Mit sanfter Gewalt löste sich der Tränkemeister von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Für Harry brach in diesem Moment eine Welt zusammen. Er weinte und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Arme schlangen sich beschützend um sich selbst und als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben, sank er kraftlos zu Boden. „Lass mich nicht allein", wiederholte er. „Ich brauche dich."

Severus schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er sich zu Maya drehte. „Pass auf ihn auf", sagte er und schritt, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, an ihr vorbei zur Tür.

Er hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, als er erneut Mayas Stimmer vernahm. „Ist es wahr, Severus? Ich meine, was er erzählt hat?", fragte sie.

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich nicht um, antwortete ihr aber. „Ja."

„Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Weil du damals Recht hattest. Ich habe akzeptiert, dass ich dich mit meiner damaligen Entscheidung verloren habe", antwortete Severus ehrlich.

„Und wieso jetzt? Wieso kommst du plötzlich hier her? Wieso wolltest du auch jetzt nichts sagen."

„Weil einzig und allein Harry wichtig ist. Ich bin dir dankbar genug, dass du ihn hier aufnehmen willst", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Ich weiß, dass du von der Zaubererwelt nichts wissen willst, aber Harry ist laut Prophezeiung der Einzige, der den Dunklen Lord vernichten kann und Dumbledore will ihn opfern, damit er dieses Schicksal erfüllt. Ich will nur, dass er in Sicherheit ist."

„Er bedeutet dir viel, nicht wahr?", fragte die alte Frau.

„Mehr als du dir denken kannst", gab Severus zu und drückte die Klinke hinunter, um zu gehen.

„Bleib hier, Severus", sagte Maya plötzlich und als er sich zu ihr herumdrehte, konnte er die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Worte in ihren Augen erkennen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich gutheißen kann, was da zwischen euch ist, denn er ist noch ein Junge und du ein erwachsener Mann, der sein Vater sein könnte, aber er braucht dich und wenn es wahr ist, was er erzählt hat, werde ich versuchen, dir zu verzeihen."

Severus war sprachlos und schaute sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen dankbar an, ehe sein Blick wieder zu Harry glitt. Der hatte von dem Gespräch überhaupt nichts mitbekommen, kauerte noch immer auf den Boden und weinte herzerweichend. Beide Erwachsenen sahen nun zu ihm und plötzlich lächelte Maya. „Geh zu ihm", sagt sie zu Severus. „Du weißt, wo das Gästezimmer ist. Frühstück gibt es um acht." Sprachlos sah Severus ihr daraufhin zu, wie sie ohne ein weiteres Wort das Wohnzimmer verließ.

Noch ein paar Momente stand Severus einfach da und sah erstarrt in die Richtung, in die sie eben verschwunden war, ehe er sich besann und zu Harry eilte. Er ließ sich vor ihm auf den Boden fallen und zog ihn einfach in eine beschützende Umarmung. Harry wehrte sich erst dagegen, doch als er bemerkte, wer ihn da in den Armen hatte, klammerte er sich an dem Tränkemeister fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. „Bitte verlass mich nicht", flüsterte er immer wieder und alles, was Severus darauf antworten konnte, war: „Das werde ich nicht, Harry."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe Harry sich genug beruhigt hatte. Severus hielt ihn noch immer an sich gedrückt und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken und erst, als er bemerkte, wie ruhig und tief Harrys Atmung war, bemerkte er, dass der junge Gryffindor eingeschlafen war. Severus fasste ein wenig fester zu und erhob sich vorsichtig zusammen mit Harry. Sanft nahm er ihn in seine Arme und ging langsam mit ihm zur Tür. Sein Weg führte ihn nach oben in das Gästezimmer. Es war schwer, die Tür, mit Harry auf seinen Armen, zu öffnen, doch er schaffte es und legte den Gryffindor langsam auf dem Bett ab.

Langsam begann der Tränkemeister damit, sie beide von der Reisekleidung zu befreien, ehe er sich zu Harry ins Bett legte und die Decke über sie beide zog. Sein Arm legte sich beschützend über den Gryffindor und zog ihn nah an sich. Noch lange kreisten seine Gedanken um Maya und das Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihm tatsächlich noch eine Chance geben würde und er war wild entschlossen, diese Chance wahrzunehmen. Auch wenn sie ihn damals nicht mehr hatte sehen wollen, war er jedes Jahr einmal hier her zurückgekehrt, um den Schutzzauber über ihr Anwesen zu erneuern, damit der sie beschützen konnte. Sie hatte ihn nie gesehen, das hatte er sichergestellt, doch für ihn war es immer wichtig gewesen, seine Ersatzmutter sicher zu wissen.


	47. Chapter 47

_47. Vergangenheitsbewältigung_

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Severus bereits aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer verschwunden. Für einen kurzen Moment überkam ihn die Panik, dass der Tränkemeister vielleicht doch gegangen war, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er das nicht tun würde, nicht nachdem ihm erlaubt worden war, hier zu bleiben.

Schnell stand er auf und schnappte sich ein paar frische Sachen aus seinem Rucksack, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer begab. Nachdem er zunächst zwei falsche Türen gewählt hatte, fand er schließlich, was er gesucht hatte und sprang schnell unter die Dusche, ehe er sich abtrocknete, anzog und die Zähne putzte. Danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach Severus.

Aus einem Zimmer im Erdgeschoss drangen leise Stimmen, so machte sich Harry auf in diese Richtung. „Warum willst du den Jungen nicht zum Frühstück wecken?", hörte er Maya fragen.

„Er hat in letzter Zeit viel durchmachen müssen und die Reise gestern war anstrengend. Harry braucht so viel Schlaf, wie er kriegen kann, also werden wir ihn schlafen lassen", erwiderte Severus.

„Seid ihr wirklich zusammen?", fragte Maya daraufhin. „Ich meine, ich habe ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass du… du weißt schon…"

„Dass ich schwul bin?", hörte Harry Severus die Worte sagen, die nicht aus dem Mund der alten Frau kommen wollten. Er wusste, dass diese Tatsache in ihrer Jugend keineswegs normal, sondern eher verpönt gewesen war. Entsprechend war auch Severus' Reaktion. „Hast du ein Problem damit?", knurrte er und Harry konnte sich den Blick, mit dem der Tränkemeister im Moment sein altes Kindermädchen bedachte, lebhaft vorstellen. Zu oft war er während seiner Schulzeit am empfangenden Ende dieses Blickes gewesen.

„Wirst du wohl aufhören, mich _so_ anzuschauen?", war Mayas resolute Reaktion darauf. Harry musste schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte, wie die alte Frau bei diesem Satz wahrscheinlich ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und Severus streng anschaute. „Ich habe dir schon die Windeln gewechselt und ich erwarte ein wenig Respekt. So kannst du mit deinen Schülern reden, aber nicht mit mir."

Harry konnte nicht anders, ihm entfuhr ein Glucksen, das so laut war, dass die anderen beiden es hören konnten. „Junger Mann, es ziemt sich nicht, das Gespräch von anderen Leuten zu belauschen. Also hör gefälligst damit auf und komm hier her, damit du etwas frühstücken kannst. Du bist viel zu dünn", schimpfte Maya.

Harry errötete leicht, betrat aber die Küche und schaute sie entschuldigend an. Maya deutete auf einen Stuhl, vor dem auf dem Tisch ein Gedeck für ihn stand und schaufelte ihm, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, eine große Portion Rührei auf den Teller. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich ein Brötchen zu schnappen, es mit Butter zu beschmieren und dann zu beginnen, den riesigen Berg an Nahrung zu essen.

„Gibt es keinen Kaffee?", fragte Severus, nachdem sie auch ihm eine große Portion Rührei gegeben und dann eine Kanne frischen Tee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Kaffee ist ungesund", entgegnete Maya lediglich und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. „Du hast früher schon entschieden zu viel von diesem Gebräu getrunken. Hier gibt es das nicht." Severus grummelte vor sich hin, nahm aber den Tee und goss allen dreien etwas davon in ihre Tassen.

Harry musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er zusah, wie der gefürchtete Tränkemeister von Hogwarts sich von der alten Frau, die noch dazu ein Squib war, herumkommandieren ließ. Diese Tatsache machte ihn in seinen Augen nur noch liebenswerter. Sie musste ihm wirklich viel bedeuten und Harry verstand, warum er sie all die Jahre für sich behalten und niemandem etwas über sie erzählt hatte. Sie sollte sicher etwas bleiben, was nur ihm gehörte. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es dem Tränkemeister gefallen sein musste, sie nicht mehr sehen zu können.

„Also, Severus? Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Wieso wusste ich noch nichts davon, dass du… naja, dass du _schwul_ bist?", fragte Maya geradeheraus, was dazu führte, dass Harry sich verschluckte und erst einmal einen kräftigen Hustenanfall bekam. Beide Erwachsenen schauten ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, doch jeglicher entschuldigender Blick, den Harry ihnen daraufhin geben wollte, wurde durch ein weiteres Husten seinerseits unterdrückt. Severus rollte mit seinen Augen und stand auf, um Harry ein paar Mal einen Klaps auf den Rücken zu geben. Harry, der mittlerweile knallrot war und dem jetzt Tränen in den Augen standen, lächelte ihn dankbar an, als er wieder ruhig atmen konnte.

Severus drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz. Ruhe kehrte wieder ein und nachdem alle für eine Weile geschwiegen hatten, ergriff erneut Maya das Wort. „Also, was ist nun? Bekomme ich endlich eine Antwort auf meine Frage?", schaute sie Severus streng an.

„Auf welche Frage?", versuchte Severus auszuweichen. Harry hatte erneut alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht zu glucksen. Es war schon komisch zu sehen, wie der Tränkemeister sich vor einer Antwort zu drücken versuchte.

Maya schien dies ebenfalls klar zu sein, denn sie verengte ihre Augen ein Stück. „Diese Taktik hat schon damals nicht funktioniert. Ich erwarte eine Antwort von dir und ich werde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis du geantwortet hast. Also, wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Weil ich es bis vor wenigen Wochen selbst nicht einmal wusste", schnappte Severus, dem dieses Gespräch mächtig peinlich geworden war. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich deswegen vor dir rechtfertigen muss."

„Nein, Severus, das musst du ganz sicher nicht", winkte Maya schnell ab. „Aber du musst schon verstehen, dass es mich natürlich interessiert, was du machst und wie es dir geht. Ich habe die Entscheidung damals nicht leichtfertig getroffen und ich habe immer wieder an dich denken müssen. Ich habe dich aufwachsen sehen und natürlich möchte ich auch wissen wie all die Jahre, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, verlaufen sind." Harry sah zu, wie sie einen Arm ausstreckte und langsam mit ihrer Hand über die Wange des Tränkemeisters streichelte. „Ich habe dich sehr vermisst", sagte sie und Harry konnte ein ehrliches Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht sehen, ein Lächeln, dass er nur dann bei dem Mann gesehen hatte, wenn sie alleine waren.

„Es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, wenn du es wirklich wissen willst", erwiderte er.

„Wir haben Zeit. Erzähl es mir", lächelte Maya ihn an und Severus begann zu erzählen. Harry hielt sich zurück und sagte nichts, als er ihrer Geschichte lauschte und es überraschte ihn, dass der Tränkemeister auch die Begebenheit zu Halloween nicht ausließ. Es war schön, aus seiner Sicht zu hören, wie sie zusammengekommen waren und er grinste still vor sich hin, während er die beiden anderen beobachtete.

oooooooooo

Am Abend saß Harry in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Eine Kanne dampfenden Tees stand auf einem kleinen Tisch neben ihm, während auf seinem Schoß ein Buch lag, das Harry jedoch nicht beachtete. Maya und Severus saßen ein paar Meter entfernt auf der Couch und unterhielten sich leise miteinander, wie sie es den ganzen Tag getan hatten. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig vernachlässigt, doch er wusste, dass Maya wichtig für seinen Schatz war und so versuchte er sich selbst zu beschäftigen.

Er hatte einen interessant klingenden Roman in ihrem Bücherregal gefunden, doch so richtig konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er lauschte der Erzählung von Severus und war über viele Dinge, die er zu hören bekam, überrascht. Er hatte auch viele Dinge erzählt, die er in seiner Zeit als Todesser getan hatte. Harry hatte bemerkt, wie er an einigen Stellen gezögert hatte, doch Maya schien ihm so wichtig zu sein, dass er sie nicht belügen wollte. Sie hatte an ein paar Stellen geweint und war daraufhin von dem Tränkemeister in den Arm genommen worden.

Harry hatte sich ein wenig wie ein Eindringling gefühlt, als er diese innigen Szenen beobachtet hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es ihnen Recht war, dass er ihnen dabei zusah, doch sie hatten nichts gesagt und so war er geblieben.

„Ich werde uns dann erstmal was zu Essen machen", hörte er schließlich Maya sagen.

„Ich kann mitkommen und dir helfen", bot Severus an.

„Ach, Unsinn", winkte die alte Frau resolut ab. „Du, mein lieber Severus, solltest dich jetzt erst einmal um deinen Harry kümmern. Immerhin hatte er heute noch gar nichts von dir."

„Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Severus Ihnen helfen will", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich komme schon allein zurecht."

„Sei nicht albern, junger Mann. Erstens, kannst du mich ruhig Maya nennen, ich fühle mich sonst so alt", lächelte sie. „Und zweitens soll man Liebende nicht zu lange voneinander trennen. Ich habe Severus heute schon den ganzen Tag in Beschlag genommen. Jetzt gehört er ganz dir."

Sie ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu den beiden Männern um. „Ach, und eh ich es vergesse… Eigentlich wollte ich mich heute um die Pflanzen in meinem Gewächshaus kümmern. Da ich ja nun einmal nicht dazu gekommen bin, werdet ihr beiden mir morgen dabei helfen, verstanden?", sagte sie.

„Ja, Ma'am", salutierte Severus gespielt ernst. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du immer noch diese grauenhaft bunten Blumen züchtest, die einen erblinden lassen, wenn man zu lange hinschaut."

„Mach dich nicht über mein Hobby lustig", lachte Maya und ging aus dem Raum.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein paar Sonnenbrillen besorgen", scherzte Severus und schaute Harry mit einem Schmunzeln an.

Harry lachte. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", sagte er und erhob sich von seinem Platz, um zu dem Tränkemeister hinüberzugehen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", seufzte Severus und öffnete seine Arme einladend. Harry warf sich ihm lachend in die Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch. Severus erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig, ehe er sich von Harry löste. „Maya mag sich damit abfinden, dass wir zusammen sind, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn sie uns in so einer Position findet."

„Dann wäre es besser, wenn sie heute Abend nicht in unser Zimmer kommt, denn du wirst wiedergutmachen, dass du dich heute den ganzen Tag nicht um mich gekümmert hast", erwiderte Harry mit einem spitzbübigen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Ach, und wie soll ich das wiedergutmachen?", fragte Severus und zog Harry noch etwas fester zu sich.

„Wie auch immer du das machen sollst, ich will nichts davon hören", erklang Mayas Stimme, die den Raum erneut betreten hatte. „Lasst euch nicht stören, ich brauche nur eine Suppenschüssel."

Harry wurde sofort knallrot und verseckte sein Gesicht an Severus' Brust. Als Maya den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, schaute er wieder nach oben und sah zu seinem Erstaunen, dass ein leichtes Rot auch das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters zierte. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe", wisperte er und streckte sich ein wenig, um Severus einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu setzen. „Das muss für dich in etwa so sein, als hätte ich deiner Mutter erzählt, dass wir nachher Sex haben werden, oder?" Harry konnte nicht anders, er lachte jetzt erneut.

„Du findest das witzig?", knurrte Severus gespielt böse. Harry lächelte ihn nur spitzbübisch an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mister Potter, das bedeutet Strafarbeit."

„Aber Professor Snape", versuchte Harry ihn unschuldig anzuschauen. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan."

„Keine Widerrede, Mister Potter", knurrte Severus. „Ich erwarte Sie nachher Punkt zehn in meinen Räumen."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln und schmiegte sich erneut an den Tränkemeister. Er war zufrieden und er freute sich für Severus, dass er so eine wichtige Person aus seiner Vergangenheit wieder hatte.


	48. Chapter 48

hi ihr süßen,

danke für die absolut lieben kommis freu und ein danke an meine fantastische beta SnapesWife, die mir dieses Chap mit den Worten: „Hey Du kleine, versaute Süße" zurückgeschickt hat -lach-

Ich denke, ihr wisst, was das heißt -grins- **LEMON**

Ach ja, aufgrund des Inhalts möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass die darin beschriebenen Handlungen nicht unbedingt den Vorlieben der Autorin entsprechen müssen -Blush- obwohl… wenn Severus das bei mir machen würde…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_48. Die Strafarbeit_

Harry schaute auf die Uhr und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass es schon zehn Minuten nach zehn war und Severus ihn eigentlich in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer erwartete. Das Buch, was auf seinem Schoß lag, war so interessant gewesen, dass er sich richtig darin vertieft hatte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Severus und Maya schon längst gegangen waren. Schnell steckte er einen Zettel in das Buch, um sich zu markieren, an welcher Stelle er gewesen war und stand auf, um nach oben zu eilen.

Wenn das jetzt eine richtige Strafarbeit gewesen wäre, zu der er sich so verspätet hätte, hätte er ernsthafte Probleme bekommen. Am Zimmer angekommen, klopfte er zaghaft. Das strenge „Herein", was daraufhin aus dem inneren des Zimmers erklang, ließ ihn kurz lächeln, ehe er eine schuldbewusste Miene aufsetzte und den Raum betrat.

„Nun, Mister Potter", begrüßte Severus ihn streng. „Was ist los? Haben Sie es nicht mehr nötig, pünktlich zu erscheinen?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Harry schuldbewusst und senkte leicht den Kopf, damit Severus nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr ihm dieses Rollenspiel gefiel. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir", fügte er hinzu.

„Das wird ihnen hier auch nicht helfen", schnarrte Severus und ging dann kopfschüttelnd auf ihn zu. „Potter, Potter, Potter. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich mit Ihnen machen soll. Ich habe Sie Trankzutaten zubereiten, Kessel schrubben und auch das Klassenzimmer aufräumen lassen, doch nichts scheint zu helfen. Ich denke, ich muss zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen."

Harry nickte lediglich, hielt den Kopf aber gesenkt. Die Bilder, die bei dieser Ankündigung in seinem Kopf entstanden waren, hatten direkt dafür gesorgt, dass sein Glied anschwoll. Was würde Severus tun?

Langsam umrundete Severus ihn nun und betrachtete ihn genau. Harry musste schlucken, als ihn ein wohliger Schauer dabei durchfuhr. Am liebsten hätte er sich dem Tränkemeister jetzt gleich an den Hals geworfen, doch seine Neugier, wohin dieses Spiel ihn führen würde, war einfach zu groß. Er senkte seinen Kopf, damit Severus das Verlangen in seinen Augen nicht sehen konnte, doch die Gänsehaut, die seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte, blieb.

Severus blieb vor Harry stehen und schaute ihn streng an. Als er für eine Weile still blieb, hob Harry langsam den Kopf und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Und, Sir? Was ist nun meine Strafe?", fragte er so reumütig, wie möglich.

„In Ermangelung anderer Möglichkeiten, Mister Potter, wird mir wohl nichts anderes Übrig bleiben, als sie übers Knie zu legen", antwortete Severus so belanglos, wie möglich. Harry konnte ein kurzes Aufstöhnen nicht vermeiden, doch er hoffte, dass es so leise war, dass der Tränkemeister es nicht gehört hatte. Als er aufschaute und das leichte Schmunzeln auf dessen Gesicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

Sogleich verfinsterte sich Severus' Miene allerdings wieder. Elegant schritt er auf einen der Sessel zu und setze sich geschmeidig. „Kommen Sie her, Mister Potter", befahl er.

„Aber Sir", protestierte Harry. „Ist körperliche Züchtigung eines Schülers nicht verboten?"

„Hierher, Potter! Sofort!", donnerte Severus und Harry gehorchte. Es kam ihm ein wenig merkwürdig vor, sich einfach so über Severus Schoß zu legen und ihm seinen Hintern zu präsentieren, aber trotzdem wollte er dieses kleine Spiel unbedingt ausprobieren. Die Beule in seiner Hose konnte Severus sicher spüren, doch das schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören.

Im Gegenteil. Wenn Harry es richtig deutete, hatte sich auch in der Hose des Tränkemeisters bereits eine beachtliche Beule gebildet. „Zählen Sie, Mister Potter", befahl er und im nächsten Moment sauste seine Hand auf den vor ihm präsentierten Hintern. Harry war von dem Gefühl so überrascht, dass er laut aufkeuchen musste. Der Schlag war keineswegs so hart, wie er gedacht hatte, genügte aber sicher, damit seine Haut rot wurde.

„Sie sollen zählen, Mister Potter", befahl Severus erneut und wieder sauste seine Hand auf Harrys Hintern.

„Eins", keuchte dieser und fuhr damit fort, bis Severus zum zehnten Mal zugeschlagen hatte. Harrys Glied war mittlerweile zum Bersten gefüllt und wollte endlich aus seinem engen Gefängnis befreit werden. Auch wenn ihm diese Idee gefallen hatte, hatte er doch nicht gewusst, wie sehr ihn dieses Spiel erregen würde.

Er bewegte sich leicht auf Severus' Schoß und hörte den Mann dabei leise aufstöhnen, als er dabei über die Beule in dessen Hose rieb. Leicht grinsend machte er damit weiter, bis ihn eine starke Hand an den Hüften packte. „Sie scheinen ihre Lektion noch nicht gelernt zu haben, Mister Potter", knurrte Severus. „Aufstehen! Los!"

Harry beeilte sich zu gehorchen und erhob sich schnell. Severus musterte ihn einen Augenblick. „Hose runter", sagte er dann.

„Professor", entrüstete sich Harry.

„Keine Widerrede, Mister Potter", sagte Severus streng und beinahe ein wenig zu schnell beeilte sich Harry nun, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. Schnell schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen, streifte seine Jeans hinunter und beeilte sich, aus ihr hinauszutreten. Severus ignorierte die Beule, die sich in seiner Boxershorts zeigte und schaute Harry auffordernd an.

Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und legte sich erneut über die Beine des Tränkemeisters. Erneut keuchte er auf, als Severus ohne zu zögern auch seine Boxershorts hinunterzog und kurz über seinen nun nackten Hintern streichelte. „Ich denke, fünf weitere sollten genügen", schnarrte er und ehe Harry sich versah, spürte er einen erneuten Schlag. Er war diesmal viel intensiver, doch noch immer nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Wieder zählte er laut bei jedem Schlag mit, bis er bei fünf angekommen war.

Sein Glied drückte sich hart gegen Severus' Bein und verlangte nun dringend nach Aufmerksamkeit. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass sie jetzt Ihre Lektion gelernt haben", hörte er Severus' tiefe, samtene Stimme, die ihm sofort wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ja, Sir. Ganz gewiss, Sir", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen und stöhnte kehlig auf, als der Tränkemeister über seinen, nun geröteten Po strich.

„Mister Potter, das hier war eigentlich als Strafe gedacht", schmunzelte Severus nun.

„Oh, ich fühle mich auch bestraft, ganz sicher", erwiderte Harry spitzbübisch. „Ihnen scheint es aber auch mehr gefallen zu haben, als es eigentlich sollte", fügte er hinzu und bewegte sich ein weiteres Mal leicht, so dass er wieder über die Beule in Severus' Hose strich.

Severus entfuhr ein Stöhnen. „Ihre Strafe ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte er gepresst. „Stehen Sie auf, Mister Potter."

Wieder beeilte sich Harry, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Er wurde ein wenig rot, als er nun so vollkommen entblößt vor Severus stand. Der Tränkemeister musste über diese Tatsache schmunzeln, ließ sich aber dadurch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Er stand auf und streifte sich sein Hemd vom Körper und zog seine Schuhe aus. „Kommen Sie her", befahl er und sofort gab Harrys Glied ein erfreutes Zucken von sich. Er trat auf den Tränkemeister zu und schaute ihn abwartend an.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mir den Rest meiner Sachen ausziehen", sagte Severus ruhig, „und Sie werden das tun, ohne Ihre Hände zu benutzen."

Schneller, als Harry überhaupt nachdenken konnte, war er auch schon auf den Knien und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht seiner neuen Aufgabe. Sein Kinn strich über Severus' Glied, als er versuchte, den Knopf der Hose zu öffnen. Das er es nicht gleich schaffte, schien dem Tränkemeister zu gefallen, denn sein Atem wurde ein wenig lauter. Harry angelte mit seiner Zunge nach dem Reißverschluss und umfasste ihn dann mit seinen Zähnen. Langsam zog er ihn nach unten, worauf die Hose des Tränkemeisters langsam zu Boden glitt. Severus trat aus der Hose und kickte sie davon, blieb dann aber wieder ruhig vor Harry stehen.

Wieder bewegte sich Harrys Kopf langsam auf den Tränkemeister zu. Oberhalb des Bundes von dessen Boxershorts verteilte er kleine Küsse, ehe er leicht nach unten wanderte, um einen Kuss auf die Beule, die sich dort abzeichnete, zu setzen. Seine Lippen umfassten das weiche Material und leise konnte er hören, wie Severus einen zischenden Laut von sich gab, als Harry nun auch das letzte Kleidungsstück nach unten zog. Küssend wanderte er wieder an den Beinen des Tränkemeisters nach oben, bis er genau vor dessen Heiligtum angekommen war.

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er setzte einen Kuss auf dessen Spitze und öffnete dann seinen Mund, um Severus' wippenden Stahl mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen. Der keuchte erregt auf, schaffte es aber nach kurzer Zeit, sich wieder zu fangen. „Mister Potter, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Ihnen eine solche Aufgabe erteilt hätte", knurrte er.

Harry zog sich zurück. „Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er unschuldig und schaute den Tränkemeister mit großen Augen an.

„Untersten Sie sich", knurrte Severus erneut. Schmunzelnd umschlossen Harrys Lippen wieder das Glied des Tränkemeisters. Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er dessen Spitze, nur um es kurz darauf, langsam saugend, immer tiefer gleiten zu lassen. Severus' Hände legten sich auf seinen Kopf und dirigierten ihn sanft, während Harry den dicken Schaft in seinem Mund vor und zurück gleiten ließ. Erste Lusttropfen bildeten sich und wurden schnell von Harrys Zunge aufgenommen. Er stöhnte leicht um Severus' Glied, während seine Hand hinauf kam, um zärtlich über dessen Hintern zu streicheln.

Severus zog sich von Harry zurück und schaute ihn streng an. „Bett! Jetzt!", befahl er und deutete mit seiner Hand zu dem Ort, an dem er Harry jetzt haben wollte. Harrys eigenes Glied schrie bereits nach Aufmerksamkeit und er hoffte, dass Severus sich jetzt bald um sein kleines Problem kümmern würde. „Ja, Sir", beeilte er sich zu sagen und krabbelte auf das Bett.

„Bleib so", hörte er den erneuten Befehl. Auf allen Vieren sah er dabei zu, wie Severus zu seiner Tasche ging und eine kleine Phiole daraus hervorholte und sich dann hinter ihm auf das Bett setzte. Er hörte, wie der Korken gelöst wurde und spürte nur Augenblicke später, wie ein glitschiger Finger seinen Eingang umspielte. „Sag mir, was du willst", sagte er samtweich, was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er keuchte auf, als ihm Severus' andere Hand einen weiteren Klaps auf den noch immer geröteten Hintern gab und dann sanft darüberstrich.

„Ich will dich", stöhnte Harry. Kurz überlegte er, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen sollte und entschied sich dann mit einem teuflischen Grinsen dafür. „Ich will, dass du deinen großen, dicken Schwanz in mich hineinschiebst und mich nimmst, bis ich Sterne sehen kann." Zwar konnte er nicht fassen, dass er das tatsächlich gesagt hatte, doch Severus' Reaktion darauf war es das Wert gewesen.

Mit einem Stöhnen versenkte Severus seinen Finger in Harrys engem Eingang. Der kurze Schmerz war schnell vergessen, als der Tränkemeister den Finger leicht wieder hinauszog, nur um dann erneut zuzustoßen. Harry musste sich anstrengen, nicht zu laut zu stöhnen, denn immerhin hatten sie keinen Schweigezauber auf das Zimmer legen können und er wollte nicht, dass Maya sie hören konnte.

Er wollte mehr. Fest drückte er sich dem Finger entgegen und Severus verstand und führte nun einen zweiten Finger ein. Mit langsamen Stößen weitete er Harry immer mehr, bis er auch einen dritten Finger hinzufügte. Immer wieder strich er über den Punkt in Harry, der ihn tief aufstöhnen und leise Schreie von sich geben ließ.

Dann waren die Finger verschwunden und machten etwas Dickerem platz. Harry hielt ganz ruhig, als Severus' harte Lanze sich Stück für Stück in ihn schob, bis er sich ganz versenkt hatte. Der Tränkemeister wartete diesmal nicht darauf, bis Harry sich an seine Größe gewöhnt hatte, sondern zog sich sofort ein wenig zurück, nur um sofort wieder fest zuzustoßen. Offensichtlich hatte ihm ihr kleines Spiel besonders gut gefallen.

Harry störte es nicht. Er drückte sich den Stößen entgegen und stöhnte immer lauter, da Severus mit jedem Stoß zielsicher sein Lustzentrum traf. „Wollten Sie das, Mister Potter", knurrte er.

„Ja, Professor", keuchte Harry zurück, worauf Severus noch ein wenig fester zustieß. Harrys Hände krallten sich in dem Bettlaken fest, als der Tränkemeister nun immer schneller in ihn stieß, ihn immer weiter an die Erlösung trieb. Er wollte sich selbst berühren, doch Severus' Stöße waren so kraftvoll, dass Harry es nicht wagte, auch nur eine Hand wegzunehmen. Als hätte Severus seine Gedanken gehört, griff einer seiner Hände um Harry herum und legte sich um seinen pulsierenden Schaft. Allein diese Berührung reichte aus, um Harry über die Klippe zu stoßen. Mit einem Schrei ergoss er sich und nur zwei Stöße später spürte er, wie auch Severus in ihm kam.

Erschöpft zog Severus sich zurück und legte sich neben Harry, der einfach so zusammengesackt war. Beide kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen bald ein. Beiden war egal, dass sie keinen Reinigungszauber sprechen konnten. Sie waren einfach nur glücklich.


	49. Chapter 49

endlich hab ich ein neues chap für euch -seufz-

ich weiß, dass es im moment immer ein wenig länger dauert, aber ich komme einfach zu nichts… trotzdem will ich mich bemühen, euch jede woche ein chap zu bringen -ganz fest versprech-

ein fettes danke an alle, die diese geschichte lesen und mir auch noch einen kommi hinterlassen… ich liebe euch

gebatet wurde dieses chap wie immer von der wundervollen SnapesWife

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_49. Neue Visionen_

Drei Wochen. Drei Wochen waren sie schon hier und Harry plagte ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen. Seit über einer Woche hatte die Schule wieder begonnen und Severus und er waren nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Silvester war wundervoll gewesen. Maya hatte ein fantastisches Essen zubereitet und Mitternacht hatte er mit Severus vor dem Haus gestanden und dem Feuerwerk zugesehen, das von dem unweit entfernten Dorf zu sehen gewesen war.

Dennoch machte sich Harry Sorgen. Ron und Hermine wussten nicht, wo er war und er fand es ihnen gegenüber nicht fair, dass er einfach so verschwunden war. Severus fand es zu gefährlich, ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, doch irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie in einer Sackgasse angekommen waren. Sie konnten sich doch nicht ewig hier verstecken. Auch wenn Severus glaubte, Harry würde es nicht bemerken, so hatte er doch bemerkt, dass auch der Tränkemeister unruhiger war, als sonst. Gleichzeitig aber konnte Harry auch sehen, wie sehr Severus es genoss, Zeit mit Maya zu verbringen. Die beiden konnten stundenlang miteinander reden und alles um sie herum vergessen.

Aber Harry hatte nicht nur ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Ron und Hermine, auch etwas anderes nagte an seinem Gewissen. Seit mehreren Nächten plagten ihn erneut Visionen, schreckliche Visionen. Irgendetwas war im Gange, soviel wusste Harry, aber er hatte noch nicht herausbekommen können, was genau es war. Jedes Mal, wenn er in den letzten Nächten eine Vision hatte, fand er sich auf einer Versammlung der Todesser wieder. Voldemort plante irgendetwas Großes, soviel wusste Harry schon, aber was genau es war, konnte er noch nicht sagen.

Harry hatte allerdings eine ungefähre Ahnung, wohin die ganzen Versammlungen führten. Voldemort zog seine Truppen zusammen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er in Kürze einen Kampf plante, einen, der wohl einen großen Schritt dahin machen sollte, den Krieg zu seinen Gunsten zu entscheiden. Die Frage war nur, wo er zuschlagen wollte. Für Harry war soviel klar, dass er versuchen musste, herauszubekommen, wo genau Voldemort zuschlagen wollte, um die Leute im Notfall warnen zu können. Gleichzeitig wollte er es aber auch vor Severus geheim halten, damit der die Vision nicht unterband.

In gewisser Weise war Harry ruhelos, seit die Visionen begonnen hatten. Oft hatte Severus ihn gefragt, was los sei, doch er hatte es immer wieder geschafft, eine Ausrede zu erfinden und bemühte sich umso mehr, sich nichts mehr anmerken zu lassen. Die Frage war nur, ob der Tränkemeister ihm helfen würde, wenn er wüsste, wo der Kampf stattfinden sollte.

Gespannt lauschte Harry dem ruhigen Atem neben ihm. Dort schlief Severus tief und fest. Auch Harry war eigentlich müde, doch die Nervosität darüber, vielleicht heute Nacht zu erfahren, was er wissen musste, ließ ihn einfach nicht einschlafen. Schon seit zwei Tagen hatte er diese Schwierigkeiten, doch auch hier hatte er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber er musste jetzt langsam schlafen, wollte er wieder eine Vision haben. Immerhin konnte das vielleicht hunderten von Menschen das Leben retten.

Letztendlich waren es Severus' ruhige, gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche, die ihm schließlich die notwendige Ruhe gaben, um einzuschlafen zu können. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Harry eine erneute Vision hatte, die ihm Antworten auf seine Fragen geben sollte.

_Er fand sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Fackeln beleuchteten diesen Ort nur spärlich und gaben ihm so eine nur noch düsterere Atmosphäre. Würde der Raum Harry nicht an ein feuchtes Kellergewölbe erinnern, würde er meinen, dass es sich hier um einen Thronsaal handelte, denn er saß auf einem riesigen, komfortablen Sessel an einem Ende des Raumes und schaute dunkel auf die Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er war ungeduldig und wartete darauf, dass sie sich endlich öffnen und er die Nachrichten erhalten würde, auf die er wartete._

_Ungeduldig tippten die langen, spinnenartigen Finger auf die Lehne des Sessels. Er wartete hier schon viel zu lange, doch endlich klopfte es an der Tür und kurz darauf betraten fünf Gestalten in langen, schwarzen Roben und hellen Masken den Raum. Sie gingen auf direktem Weg auf ihn zu und verbeugten sich tief, ehe einer der Männer vortrat. Er verneigte sich erneut und Harry konnte an der stolzen Haltung und den blonden Haaren, die an den Seiten der Kapuze zu sehen waren, erkennen, dass es sich um Lucius Malfoy handelt._

„_Lucius, mein treuer Anhänger", zischte Harry. „Ist alles nach meinen Wünschen vorbereitet?"_

„_Ja, MyLord", neigte Lucius leicht den Kopf. „Mein Sohn hat mich darüber informiert, dass er bereit ist. Wenn wir morgen Abend angreifen werden, wird er die anderen ebenfalls in die Schlacht führen. Sie werden uns einen schnellen Sieg ermöglichen."_

„_Es ist besser, wenn dein Sohn nicht versagt, Lucius. Ich werde dich zur Verantwortung ziehen, sollte er seinen Auftrag nicht erledigen können", zischte Harry und beobachtete seinen Gegenüber genau._

„_Das wird nicht geschehen, MyLord. Draco brennt darauf, Euch beweisen zu können, dass er würdig ist, in Eure Reihen aufgenommen zu werden. Wir werden morgen einen großen Sieg erringen", erwiderte das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie, ohne die Spur eines Zweifels. Harry war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Er nickte dem Mann zu, der sich daraufhin erneut verneigte und wieder zurück zu den anderen trat._

„_Bellatrix, habt ihr Potter und den Verräter gefunden?", fragte Harry nun und schaute die einzige Frau in der Runde an. Wie zuvor Lucius, trat sie nach vorne und verbeugte sich tief. _

„_MyLord, es gibt immer noch kein Zeichen von ihnen. Warstick wird sich sofort bei mir persönlich melden, sollte ihre magische Signatur irgendwo auftauchen, aber noch verstecken sich die Feiglinge", spie sie. _

_Harry stand von seinem Platz auf und ging auf die stolze Frau zu. Er war, gelinde gesagt, verärgert darüber, dass keiner es schaffte, diese beiden ausfindig zu machen. Er wollte sie unbedingt in seine Finge bekommen. Hinzu kamen die Zweifel, die er hatte, seitdem er entdeckt hatte, dass er all die Jahre einen Spion in seinem inneren Kreis seiner Anhänger gehabt hatte. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er in den letzten Tagen viele seine Anhänger befragt und__sie__ gefoltert hatte. Er musste sicher sein, dass sich kein weiterer Spion unter ihnen befand. Erst nachdem er sich sicher war, nur von treuen Gefolgsleuten umgeben zu sein, hatte er ihnen seinen Plan verraten. Alle anderen, die __ihn__ dabei morgen Abend unterstützen würden, würden erst im letzten Moment erfahren, wo die Schlacht stattfinden würde._

_Die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, schritt er die fünf zu. Bellatrix verneigte sich noch einmal und trat dann zu ihrem Platz, neben __ihren__ Ehemann__ zurück. „Morgen Abend, bei Sonnenuntergang, werdet ihr mit den euch zugeteilten Truppen vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparieren. Zweifellos wird sich uns der alte Narr entgegenstellen, wenn seine ach so geliebten Schüler in Gefahr sind. Morgen Abend werden wir diesem lächerlichen Orden den Kopf abschlagen", zischte Harry._

„_Lucius", wand er sich danach an den blonden Zauberer. „Du wirst mir den Weasley-Jungen und das Schlammblut bringen. Wir werden sehen, ob Potter sich weiterhin verstecken wird, wenn seine Freund in Gefahr sind. Wenn ich Dumbledore und Potter vernichtet habe, wird alles andere ein Kindespiel und schon bald werden wir über die Zaubererwelt herrschen und sie von all dem Abschaum befreien."_

_Keiner der Anwesenden erwiderte etwas darauf, ihre Blicke waren jedoch ehrfürchtig auf ihren Meister gerichtet. Ja, sie waren ihm treu ergeben und würden morgen jeden töten, der auch nur den leichtesten Verdacht __erweckte__, nicht auf ihrer Seite zu stehen. Morgen Abend würde er einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen die andere Seite machen und niemand würde ihn dann noch aufhalten können. Er lachte kalt auf. Endlich war es an der Zeit, diesen Krieg zu seinen Gunsten beenden zu können. Morgen._

Harry schlug entsetzt die Augen auf. Seine Narbe schmerzte und er versuchte, so leise wie möglich gegen den Schmerz, der von ihr ausging, zu atmen. Severus schlief noch immer, doch Harry wusste, dass er einen recht leichten Schlaf hatte. Er brauchte jetzt dringend ein paar Minuten, um über das eben Gesehen nachdenken zu können. Nur langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab, doch schon bald war es nur noch ein unangenehmes Pochen und Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

Noch einmal ging Harry alles durch, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Voldemort würde morgen mit seinen Anhängern Hogwarts überfallen, um Dumbledore zu töten und an Ron und Hermine zu kommen. Er musste dringend zu ihnen zurück und sie warnen. Das durfte nicht passieren. Aber wie sollte er Severus davon überzeugen? Ein einfaches ‚Wir müssen zurück' würde sicher nicht reichen, dafür hatte der Tränkemeister viel zu viel getan, um sie hier her zu bringen, damit sie in Sicherheit waren. Sicher würde er es Harry gestatten, Dumbledore durch einen Brief zu warnen, aber im Grunde genommen reichte das dem Gryffindor nicht. Er wollte in Hogwarts sein und sie beschützen.

Irgendwie musste er Severus also dazu bringen, dass er ihn nach Hogwarts brachte. Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Der Tränkemeister wollte ihn beschützen und dafür war Harry ihm auch zutiefst dankbar, aber er wollte bei seinen Freunden sein. Er wollte nicht, dass ihnen etwas passierte, weil er sich versteckt hielt. Harry fiel er schwer, das zuzugeben, doch es gab im Grunde nur einen Weg, wie er es schaffen konnte, dass Severus das tat, was er wollte. Er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht verzeihen konnte, doch Harry durfte hier einfach nicht nur an sich selbst denken.

Leise schlich Harry sich aus dem Bett und schnappte sich seine Sachen und seinen Zauberstab, ehe er auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer schlich. So sanft wie möglich schloss er die Tür hinter sich und verharrte kurz, während er angestrengt lauschte, ob Severus sich regte. Als es ruhig blieb, ging er in das Badezimmer, um sich dort anzuziehen. Danach führten ihn seine Schritte hinunter zu Tür. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel und eisig kalt, doch Harry schlang seinen Umhang nur ein wenig fester um sich und verschwand nach draußen.

oooooooooo

Es wurde gerade hell, als Severus erwachte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber beinahe sofort beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Sein Blick wanderte neben sich zu dem Platz, an dem eigentlich Harry liegen müsste, doch der war leer. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er über die Stelle, an der er eigentlich hatte liegen müssen. Sie war kalt. Harry musste also schon eine ganze Weile aufgestanden sein.

Seinem inneren Gefühl folgend, stand der Tränkemeister rasch auf und zog sich an, ehe er aus der Tür und nach unten stürmte. Wo, zum Teufel, war Harry? Er hörte, wie jemand in der Küche hantierte und ging schnellen Schrittes dort hinein, nur um dort Maya vorzufinden, die das Frühstück vorbereitete.

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Severus.

Erschrocken fuhr Maya herum. „Himmel, Severus, erschreck mich nicht so", keuchte sie, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als sie den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters sah. „Ist er nicht oben, bei dir?"

„Würde ich fragen, wenn es so wäre?", schnappte Severus verärger, ehe er ruhig durchatmete. „Entschuldige", fuhr er ruhiger fort. „Harry muss schon eine ganze Weile auf sein und ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hat in den letzten Tagen verändert gewirkt."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", entgegnete Maya. „Aber ich habe den Jungen noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht ist er nur ein wenig spazieren gegangen, weil er nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Warum siehst du nicht draußen nach ihm, während ich im Gewächshaus nachsehe."

Severus nickte knapp und war schon fast aus der Küche, ehe sie überhaupt ihren Satz beenden konnte. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich seinen Mantel vom Haken im Flur und öffnete die Tür. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er keine zehn Meter von dem Haus entfernt Harry stehen sehen konnte. Aber was machte der Gryffindor hier draußen? Auch wenn sich der Januar von seiner besten Seite zeigte und erste Sonnenstrahlen über dem Horizont zu sehen waren, war es doch bitterkalt.

Severus zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ging geradewegs auf Harry zu. Der hatte seine Arme um sich geschlungen, um sich ein wenig vor der Kälte zu schützen und starrte in den Himmel hinauf. „Was tust du hier?", fragte Severus ruhig, als er bei ihm angekommen war.

„Ich schaue mir den Sonnenaufgang an", erwiderte Harry leise und leicht zittrig.

Erst jetzt konnte der Tränkemeister erkennen, dass Harry leicht zitterte. Er trat von hinten an den Schwarzhaarigen heran und schlang seinen Mantel so gut es ging, mit um Harry, um ihm ein wenig Wärme zu geben. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd, als er bemerkte, wie kalt Harry war.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", seufzte Harry und lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Danach herrschte eine merkwürdige Stille zwischen ihnen. Severus wusste, dass Harry irgendetwas hatte, wusste aber nicht, ob er wissen wollte, was es war. Harry währenddessen sammelte all seine Kraft, die er hatte, um gleich das zu tun, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er genoss die Umarmung und er wollte sie noch ein wenig ausnutzen. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch einmal von Severus so umarmt werden würde, wenn er getan hatte, zu was er sich entschlossen hatte.

Fünf lange Minuten vergingen, ehe Harry sich aus der Umarmung löste und einen Schritt nach vorne trat. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, ehe er sich zu Severus umdrehte und ihn mit entschlossenem Blick anschaute. „Wir müssen zurück", sagte er schließlich.

„Nein", entgegnete Severus sofort.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Voldemort wird heute bei Sonnenuntergang Hogwarts angreifen. Er will Dumbledore töten und er will Ron und Hermine. Wir müssen zurück und sie warnen", erklärte Harry eindringlich.

„Wir können ihn warnen, aber wir werden nicht zurückgehen", sagte Severus fest und funkelte Harry an.

„Wie willst du ihm denn Bescheid geben? Wir haben hier keine Eule", erwiderte Harry ebenso fest.

„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen", sagte der Tränkemeister.

„Das genügt mir nicht", entgegnete der Gryffindor. „Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich warnen und ich will ihnen helfen, Severus. Wo ist Maya?"

Vollkommen verblüfft von der plötzlichen Frage, zog Severus eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sie ist im Haus", antwortete er und leichte Verwirrung war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Dann sollten wir sie jetzt besser schnell zu uns holen", sagte Harry.

„Weshalb?", fragte Severus misstrauisch, doch er konnte nur zusehen, wie Harry plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte und ihn in Richtung Himmel hielt. Kurz darauf entsprang ein silbernen Hirsch seinem Zauberstab und verschwand im dem ruhigen, blauen Himmel, um eine Nachricht zu Dumbledore zu bringen.

In Windeseile hatte Severus seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen, während er mit der anderen Hand blitzschnell Harrys Arm packte. „Du verdammter Idiot. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir nicht zaubern dürfen", zischte er bedrohlich.

Harry jedoch blickte ihm nur ruhig entgegen. „Ich weiß das. Aber es ist der einzige Weg, dich dazu zu bringen, dass wir von hier verschwinden. Es gibt jetzt nur einen Ort, an dem wir für den Moment sicher sind", sagte er und er hatte für einen kurzen, sehr kurzen Moment, das Gefühl, als würde Severus vor Wut explodieren. Allerdings kam es nicht dazu, den im nächsten Moment kündigten an die zwanzig ‚Plopps' an, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren.


	50. Chapter 50

hi ihr süßen,

ich wollte mich nur ganz kurz, dafür aber heftig, für eure lieben kommis bedanken… DAAAAAANKE (natürlich auch an mein beta-hasi SnapesWife für ihre tolle arbeit…

knuddels an euch alle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_50. Wieder in Hogwarts_

Severus schnappte sich Harry und riss ihn zu Boden, da schon im nächsten Moment Flüche aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf sie zu rasten. Beinahe im letzten Moment konnte er sie abwehren, zog Harry dann wieder auf die Beine und drängte ihn hinter sich. Seine schwarzen Augen scannten die Umgebung. Mehrere Todesser näherten sich ihnen mit schnellen Schritten. Der Tränkemeister feuerte einen Fluch auf den, der ihnen am nächsten war und streckte ihn damit nieder.

Er spürte, wie Harry sich aus seinem Griff befreite und neben ihn kam. Auch er feuerte einen Fluch in Richtung der Angreifer, dem der Todesser jedoch ausweichen konnte. Wieder rasten Flüche auf sie zu. Beide sprangen zu Seite, kamen aber wieder recht schnell auf die Beine und schickten nun ihrerseits Flüche auf ihre Gegner.

„Severus, du musst uns hier wegbringen!", schrie Harry ihm zu. „Wir müssen Maya holen und dann von hier verschwinden!"

Im nächsten Moment konnte der Tränkemeister nur noch zusehen, wie der Schwarzhaarige von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden ging. Severus sah Blut, welches aus einer tiefen Wunde an dessen Bein zu fließen schien, doch Harry brauchte nur kurz und stand wenig später schon wieder auf seinen eigenen Füßen, um die nächsten Flüche abzuwehren. Er musste den Gryffindor schnell aus der Schussbahn bringen. Er feuerte jetzt einen Fluch nach den anderen auf ihre Gegner und schnappte sich dann Harrys Handgelenk, um ihn mit sich zurück zum Haus zu ziehen.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es bis zur Tür und gerade, als er Harry ins Haus geschoben hatte, flog ein weiterer Fluch auf ihn selbst zu. Severus versuchte ihm so gut es ging auszuweichen, wurde aber an der Hüfte getroffen. Schnell versuchte auch er in das Haus zu kommen, doch sein linkes Bein schien gelähmt zu sein, er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber. Weitere Flüche kamen auf ihn zu und hätten ihn auch getroffen, hätte Harry ihn nicht von hinten geschnappt, ins Haus gezogen und die Tür zugeschlagen. Der Lärm, den die einschlagenden Flüche verursachten, war ohrenbetäubend. Severus konnte nur zusehen, wie Harry die Tür versiegelte und ihn dann schwer atmend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht anschaute.

„Was ist denn hier los?", kam Maya auf einmal zu ihnen gerannte. Sie schaute die beiden Männer vor sich an und sah dann das Blut an Harrys Bein. „Oh mein Gott!"

„Hilf mir auf, Maya. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden", keuchte Severus und riss sie damit aus ihrer Starre. Weitere Flüche donnerten ohne Unterlass auf die Eingangstür und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie nachgeben und ihren Angreifern den Zutritt erlauben würde. Maya verharrte noch kurz, doch als sie das ernste Gesicht von Severus sah, schritt sie schnell auf ihn zu. Auch Harry kam zu ihm und beide halfen ihm auf die Beine.

Schnell griff Severus in seine Tasche und zog dort einen alten Schlüssel hervor. „Legt eine eurer Hände auf den Schlüssel!", befahl er knapp. Maya und Harry gehorchten schnell. „_Activare_", sagte der Tränkemeister daraufhin und alle drei verschwanden in dem Moment, als die Tür zu dem Haus mit einem lauten Knall aufgesprengt wurde.

Harry war noch nie gut darin gewesen, mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen. Severus konnte sich und ihn aufgrund seines gelähmten Beines ebenfalls nicht aufrecht halten und so stürzten sie alle auf den harten Boden, als sie ihren Bestimmungsort erreicht hatten.

„Severus. Harry", konnte der Gryffindor Dumbledores Stimme hören und als er aufblickte, erkannte er, dass sie im Büro des Direktors gelandet waren. Sie waren tatsächlich wieder in Hogwarts. Mühsam rappelte Harry sich auf, während Severus Maya aufhalf, die ein wenig verwirrt und ängstlich zu sein schien.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Severus sie. Maya nickte knapp.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Frag ihn das", zischte Severus und deutete zu Harry, dem seine Verletzung langsam wirklich zu schaffen machte, auch wenn er versuchte, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dumbledore runzelte leicht die Stirn, wand sich dann aber an den Gryffindor.

„Wir wurden von Todessern angegriffen. Sie haben uns aufgespürt, weil ich den Patronus zu Ihnen geschickt habe", erklärte der.

„Ich habe ihn erhalten", bestätigte ihm Dumbledore. „Bist du dir mit dem, was du mir mitgeteilt hast, sicher?"

Harry kam es so vor, als würde er die Stimme des Direktors mittlerweile nur noch aus großer Entfernung hören können. Ihm war schwindlig und es rauschte in seinen Ohren. Kurz schloss er die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er wieder zu dem Direktor schaute. „Ja, Sir", erwiderte er. „Voldemort wird heute Abend das Schloss angreifen. Ich habe es in einer Vision gesehen."

Dumbledore nickte schnell und ging dann zu dem Kamin. Er nahm sich eine Prise des Flohpulvers und warf es in die Flammen. „Minerva McGonagall", rief er und kurz darauf erschien das Gesicht die Verwandlungslehrerin in den Flammen. „Ich brauche dich in meinem Büro", sagte Dumbledore knapp. McGonagall nickte lediglich und war kurz darauf wieder aus den Flammen verschwunden.

„Ich muss alles wissen, was du gesehen hast", wand sich der Direktor wieder an Harry, doch der konnte ihn kaum verstehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Boden um ihn herum schwanken. Sein Blick glitt hilfesuchend zu Severus, dessen Gesicht zwar immer noch verschlossen war, aber jetzt doch eine Spur Besorgnis zeigte. Noch einmal versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, um wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu bekommen, doch es war zu spät. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und spürte noch, wie er zu Boden fiel, bevor er das Bewusstsein endgültig verlor.

oooooooooo

Noch bevor Harry die Augen aufschlug, wusste er bereits, wo er sich befand. Er war zu oft auf den Krankenstation gewesen, um den Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, nicht zu erkennen. Ihm war noch immer etwas schwindelig, doch er fühlte sich weitaus besser. Der Schmerz, den die Schnittwunde verursacht hatte, war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen. Langsam schlug der Gryffindor seine Augen auf. „Severus?", flüsterte er erschöpft.

„Er ist nicht hier", antwortete ihm jemand leise und Harry brauchte ein wenig, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um Hermine gehandelt hatte, die gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Harry wusste, dass er Severus enttäuscht hatte, als er so eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte, aber dennoch schmerzte es ihn, dass der Tränkemeister nicht hier war. Und das ausgerechnet in einer Situation, in der er ihn doch eigentlich brauchte.

„Hey Kumpel", begrüßte ihn Ron, als Harry sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Hallo Ron", erwiderte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das jedoch nicht seine Augen erreichte.

„Wo zum Teufel seid ihr die ganze Zeit gewesen?", brach es nun aus Hermine heraus. „Wir haben uns ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht, als wir aus den Ferien zurückgekommen sind und du nicht da warst."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, für die ich im Moment keine Zeit habe", sagte Harry und schlug die Decke zurück, um aufzustehen.

„Junger Mann, darf ich erfahren, was Sie da gerade zu tun gedenken?", ertönte die strenge Stimme der Medihexe. „Sie bleiben in dem Bett, bis ich Sie noch einmal untersucht habe und ich will keine Widerworte hören."

„Dann machen Sie schnell", schnarrte Harry und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Geflissentlich ignorierte er die erstaunten Blicke seiner Freunde und wartete darauf, dass Madame Pomfrey die Untersuchung endlich hinter sich bringen würde.

Die Medihexe warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, zog dann aber ihren Zauberstab und untersuchte ihn schnell. „Es wird Sie freuen zu hören, dass Sie wieder vollkommen genesen sind. Es wäre aber besser, wenn sie sich heute noch ein wenig schonen würden", sagte sie dann.

Harry schnaubte kurz und zog sich dann rasch an. Als wenn er heute auch nur ansatzweise einen ruhigen Tag haben könnte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt zu Severus gehen und sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen lassen, während er ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde, doch die Tatsache, dass der Tränkemeister nicht hier gewesen war, als er aufgewacht war, sprach für sich. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Severus es ihm vielleicht nicht verzeihen konnte, was er getan hatte, doch im Moment musste er sich um etwas Wichtigeres kümmern.

„Ron, Hermine, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt dringend zu Professor Dumbledore", entschuldigte sich Harry und verließ die Krankenstation, ohne auf eine Reaktion der beiden zu warten. Seine Schritte führten ihn eilig zu dem Büro des Direktors. Er überlegte gerade, wie er an dem Wasserspeier vorbeikommen sollte, als eben der zur Seite sprang und Severus daraus hervorkam. Sie blickten sich beide kurz an und Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Severus sich einfach von ihm abwand und in eine andere Richtung davon schritt.

Kurz drohten Tränen in Harrys Augen zu treten, doch er riss sich zusammen und stürmte die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf. Oben angekommen klopfte er an die Tür, die zum Büro führte. „Komm herein, Harry", kam die Antwort von drinnen und Harry drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Er war nicht überrascht, als er sah, dass Dumbledore nicht allein war. Der Orden des Phönix und gut dreißig Auroren waren dort versammelt. Harry nickte kurz zur Begrüßung.

„Ich denke, wir haben jetzt alles besprochen", richtete sich Dumbledore an die Anwesenden. „Bereitet alles vor. Minerva, Filius, kümmert ihr euch darum, dass alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sind und versiegelt sie dann, damit ihnen nichts passiert. Ihr anderen wisst, was ihr zu tun habt."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich, ehe einer nach dem anderen das Büro des Direktors verließ, bis nur noch Harry selbst und Dumbledore anwesend waren. „Setz dich, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Als Harry der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, beugte sich Dumbledore ein wenig nach vorn und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Erzähl mir bitte genau, was du in der Vision gesehen hast", bat er den Schwarzhaarigen und Harry erzählte. Als er die Beteiligung von Malfoy bei der ganzen Sache erwähnte, nickte Dumbledore lediglich kurz, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich so etwas in der Richtung schon gedacht und entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl zurück und schwieg für eine Weile, als wolle er sich das eben gehörte erst einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

„Sir?", fragte Harry, nachdem etwa fünf Minuten vergangen waren, in denen der Direktor noch immer nichts gesagt hatte.

Dumbledore war in diesem Moment sein Alter deutlich anzusehen und er schaute Harry ernst an, ehe er seine Fingerspitzen aneinanderlegte und den Schwarzhaarigen eindringlich musterte. „Ich danke dir, Harry, dass du mir all diese Informationen gegeben hast. Sie werden uns helfen, den Angriff heute Abend so gut es geht abzuwehren. Bitte geh nun in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und bleibe dort bei deinen Freunden. Ich werde mich jetzt um alles kümmern."

„Was?", fragte Harry entsetzt. Er sollte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Ron und Hermine und würde dann dort zusammen mit ihnen eingesperrt bleiben, während Dumbledore und sicher auch Severus gegen die Todesser kämpfen würden? Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. „Aber wir haben hier endlich die Chance, Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Wir wissen von dem Angriff und können ihn erwarten. Wann haben wir schon einmal so eine Chance? Sie brauchen mich, wenn Sie ihn endgültig besiegen wollen."

„Harry, ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas sagen", begann Dumbledore nun. „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir mein Verhalten verzeihen. Ich denke, ich habe einfach vergessen, dass du noch ein Kind bist, so erwachsen, wie du immer erscheinst. Es war nicht fair von mir zu erwarten, dass du es auf dich nimmst, die Kraft, die in dir schläft zu aktivieren. Du kannst diese Entscheidung jetzt noch nicht treffen und du solltest es auch nicht tun. Ich weiß, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich das verstanden habe, aber Severus hatte absolut Recht und deshalb muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du zu den anderen gehst und dort bleibst."

„Aber…", sagte Harry vollkommen perplex.

„Nein, Harry, kein aber", entgegnete Dumbledore bestimmt. „Ich will, dass du jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehst und auch dort bleibst, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Benommen nickte Harry und stand dann langsam auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschehen war und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Als er heute Morgen überlegt hatte, was passieren würde, wenn er und Severus nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, hatte er mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, was passieren könnte. Damit jedenfalls hatte er nicht gerechnet.

An der Tür angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal herum. „Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Ja, Harry, das bin ich. Überlass uns das kämpfen, solange du noch nicht dazu bereit bist", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. Harry nickte verwirrt und verließ das Büro des Direktors.


	51. Chapter 51

hi ihr lieben,

wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, geht es in letzter zeit immer schleppender voran mit meinen geschichten... der grund dafür ist einfach erklärt… ich habe im februar eine sehr sehr wichtige prüfung, auf die ich mich ordentlich vorbereiten muss… deshalb habe ich mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, mir für die nächsten zwei monate eine auszeit zu nehmen und solange nicht mehr zu schreiben…

ich kann euch aber garantieren, dass es danach wieder ordentlich und hoffentlich schneller wieder voran geht und hoffe, ihr bleibt mir bis dahin treu…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_51. Ungehorsam_

Harrys Schritte führten ihn langsam in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore tatsächlich von ihm erwartete, dass er untätig bleiben sollte. Er war immerhin der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen konnte. Ja, er hatte natürlich Angst. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass er es nicht überleben würde, würde diese Kraft in ihm freigesetzt werden. Aber wenn der Preis für seine Sicherheit war, dass andere Menschen, vor allem, dass Severus sterben könnte, dann durfte er das doch nicht zulassen.

Erst als er bereits vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stand, bemerkte er, dass er tatsächlich zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war. Die Entscheidung, ob er hineingehen oder doch noch einmal zu Severus hinunter in die Kerker gehen sollte, wurde ihm abgenommen, als jemand hinter ihm das Passwort sagte, um das Portrait zu öffnen.

„Klatscher", sagte die dunkle Stimme, die Harry sofort erkannte. Er wirbelte herum und sah in das Gesicht von Severus, der zusammen mit Maya vor ihm stand. Harry bemerkte gar nicht, wie das Portrait der Fetten Dame sich öffnete. Seine Augen strahlten den Tränkemeister förmlich an, doch Severus erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, sondern ignorierte Harry, während er sich an Maya wand. „Du wirst hier bleiben. Hier kann dir nichts passieren", sagte er zu ihr und deutete zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Maya schaute kurz zwischen ihm und Harry hin und her und beobachtete, wie Severus sich ohne ein weiteres Wort oder ohne einen weiteren Blick von ihnen abwand und gehen wollte. Sie packte den Tränkemeister am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihr, verharrte aber. „Was auch immer zwischen euch beiden passiert ist, denkst du nicht, dass ihr das klären solltet, bevor es zu diesem Kampf kommt?", fragte sie ihn sanft.

„Es gibt nichts zu klären, Maya. Lass mich los", schnarrte der Tränkemeister und befreite sich selbst mit einem Ruck, ehe er davon stürmte.

Maya schaute zu Harry zurück. Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf weg, um ihr nicht die Tränen zu zeigen, die drohten, ihm die Wangen hinunterzulaufen. So schnell er konnte stürmte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ignorierte dabei all die neugierigen Blicke, die er von seinen Hauskameraden dafür erhielt. Erst in seinem Schlafsaal hielt er wieder an und warf sich aufs Bett. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es funktionierte nicht. Heftige Schluchzer durchfuhren seinen Körper und verstärkten sich noch, als sich zaghaft eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und beruhigend darüber strich.

Harry interessierte es nicht, wer da gerade bei ihm war. Er genoss es, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte und schaute erst auf, als er sich genügend beruhigt hatte. Hermine saß mit auf seinem Bett und war diejenige gewesen, die ihm Trost gespendet hatte. Hinter ihr stand Ron und schaute ihn besorgt an. Verlegen wischte sich Harry seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte ein Lächeln, was jedoch kläglich misslang.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine nun.

„Severus… er… ich…", stotterte Harry.

„Was hat diese alte miese Fledermaus schon wieder gemacht?", regte Ron sich sofort auf und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen dabei wild in der Luft rum. Harry musste darüber schmunzeln. Er liebte seine Freunde und war über ihre Unterstützung dankbar. Die beiden hatten ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was los war.

„Ich hatte letzte Nachte eine Vision", begann er und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden besten Freunde. „Voldemort wird heute Abend das Schloss angreifen. Er will Dumbledore, weil er mich nicht finden konnte. Es gab nur einen Weg Dumbledore zu warnen und deshalb habe ich einen Patronus heraufbeschworen und zu ihm gesandt, obwohl ich gewusst habe, dass ich damit unser Versteck preis gebe. Wir sind gerade so noch von dort entkommen, aber Severus spricht seitdem nicht mehr mit mir." Harry kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die sich erneut in seinen Augen bildeten. „Er… er ignoriert mich einfach und tut so, als wäre ich nicht da und wenn er mich… mich ansieht, dann… es ist keine Liebe mehr in seinen Augen, wenn er mich ansieht."

„Oh, Harry", wisperte Hermine und umarmte ihren Freund fest. „Er muss sich sicher nur ein wenig beruhigen. Er hat tiefe Gefühle für dich und er wird sicher bald erkennen, dass er nicht lange auf dich böse sein kann und einsehen, dass du richtig gehandelt hast."

„Das ist es ja eben", wiedersprach Harry. „Ich habe einfach so gehandelt, ohne das vorher mit ihm abzusprechen. Er hat all das auf sich genommen, um mich zu beschützen und ich habe ihn hintergangen. Das verzeiht er mir nie. Ihr kennt ihn doch."

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, kam aber nicht dazu, da Dean, Seamus und Neville in den Schlafsaal stürmten. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie das tatsächlich erlauben", sagte Seamus erstaunt. „Ich meine, das ist doch gefährlich. Ich wette, die Eltern wären nicht begeistert, wenn sie davon erfahren würden."

„Ja genau", stimmte Dean ihm zu. „Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass Dumbledore sich irrt und dass alles nur ein Fehlalarm ist.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron sie erstaunt.

„McGonagall war gerade bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Dean aufgeregt. „Sie hat gesagt, dass du-weißt-schon-wer das Schloss angreifen will und zu unserer Sicherheit in ein paar Minuten die Gemeinschaftsräume verschlossen werden, bis der Kampf vorbei ist."

„Sie hat gesagt, dass es denjenigen Schülern, die volljährig sind, frei steht, ob sie an der Verteidigung der Schule teilnehmen wollen. Einige der Siebtklässler machen sich gerade schon bereit", fügte Seamus hinzu. „Sie sagen, dass Dumbledore bestimmt jede Unterstützung braucht, die er bekommen kann."

„Was?", fuhr Harry hoch. Er starrte entsetzt in die Runde.

„Es stimmt, Mann. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?", sagte Seamus noch immer verblüfft.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht", erwiderte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne, schwang sich entschlossen aus seinem Bett, kramte seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer und stapfte wütend aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Harry, was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine, die ihm gemeinsam mit Ron schnell gefolgt war.

„Ich werde hier ganz sicher nicht untätig rumsitzen", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. „Die anderen, die mitkämpfen werden, sind nur ein Jahr älter als ich, aber ich bin derjenige, der Voldemort vernichten kann, nicht sie. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore es zulässt, dass sie kämpfen und von mir verlangt, dass ich hier bleibe und einfach abwarte."

„Du solltest auf ihn hören", widersprach ihm Hermine.

„Ihr versteht das nicht", knurrte Harry nun und funkelte seine beiden Freund hart an. „Wir kennen jetzt den Grund für die Erinnerungen, die wir gesehen haben. In mir schlummert eine Kraft, die nur aktiviert werden muss und Voldemort wird keine Chance mehr gegen mich haben. Ich kann diesen Krieg heute beenden."

„Dann verstehe ich aber echt nicht, warum Dumbledore dich nicht kämpfen lassen will", entgegnete Ron nachdenklich. „Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du ihm das erste Mal gegenüberstehen."

„Die Kraft ist zu groß für mich selbst, um lange dagegen stand zu halten. Wenn sie erstmal durch einen Zauber aktiviert wird, kann ich Voldemort zwar besiegen, aber Dumbledore und Severus vermuten, dass ich es selbst nicht überleben werde. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Severus mich von hier weg gebracht hat. Dumbledore wollte die Kraft aktivieren und er wird das auch nachher tun. Ich werde ihm einfach keine andere Wahl lassen. Und Severus, ist das jetzt sowieso egal."

„Harry, du kannst jetzt doch nicht einfach so dein Leben wegwerfen, weil du Schwierigkeiten mit Snape hast", versuchte Hermine ihm Freund Vernunft einzutrichtern. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du ihm Zeit gibst--"

„Merlin nochmal, du kennst ihn doch. Ist er denn wirklich ein Mensch, der einfach so verzeihen kann?", unterbrach Harry sie. „Abgesehen davon will Voldemort ihn haben, weil er ihn verraten hat. Severus wird heute mit da draußen kämpfen und ich muss das jetzt tun, wenn ich will, dass er diesen Kampf überlebt. Außerdem geht es hier nicht nur um unsere Beziehung. Ich habe die Chance, es jetzt zu beenden und auf diese Art viele weitere Tode zu verhindern. Ich habe die Pflicht, es zu tun. Es ist mein Schicksal und ich werde mich dem stellen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten, warf Harry sich den Tarnumhang über und rauschte davon. Ron und Hermine sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie ihm hinterher eilten. Als sie in dem Gemeinschaftsrau kamen, sahen sie gerade noch wie sich die Portraittür schloss, das Zeichen, dass Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte.

„Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore", keuchte Hermine und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, verließen auch sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich zu dem Büro des Direktors zu begeben. Sie rannten so schnell wie möglich durch die Gänge und kamen schlitternd vor dem Wasserspeier, der das Büro des Direktors bewachte, zum stehen.

„Was tun Sie hier", schnarrte eine tiefe Stimme sie an. Erschrocken fuhren Hermine und Ron herum und sahen sich ihrem Tränkeprofessor gegenüber, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen stand und sich finster anblickte.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an, Professor", blaffte Hermine sehr zur Überraschung der beiden anwesenden Männer. „Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, uns Punkte abzuziehen, Sie und Professor Dumbledore sind nämlich Schuld daran, dass wir jetzt hier sind."

Wenn Blicke töten konnten, wäre Hermine jetzt sicher tot umgefallen, doch da dem nicht so war, stand sie noch immer mit funkelnden Augen vor dem Tränkemeister. Zu Severus' großer Überraschung trat sie noch ein Stück weiter vor und baute sich dann vor ihm auf. „Harry hat nur das getan, was er für richtig gehalten hat. Sie wissen, wie er ist, also halten Sie ihm das jetzt nicht vor. Er ist aus dem Turm verschwunden, um heute an dem Kampf teilzunehmen, damit er sie und alle anderen beschützen kann und dabei ist es ihm vollkommen egal, ob er dabei drauf geht und wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, er macht es auch deshalb, weil Sie ja sowieso nicht mit ihm reden."

Severus konnte sehen, wie sich aus Sorge um ihren Freund Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet hatten, die sie jedoch entschlossen weg wischte. Diese kleine Göre hatte doch tatsächlich den Nerv, ihn anzufahren. Trotzdem traf ihn das, was sie gesagt hatte. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass Harry etwas wie das tun würde, wenn seine Freunde in Gefahr waren. Es war eine der Eigenschaften, die ihn am meisten aus der Haut fahren lassen konnte, gehörte aber trotzdem zu ihm - dem Menschen, den er liebte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich überreagiert. Severus wischte diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie waren jetzt irrelevant. Er musste versuchen, ihn zu finden und wenn das, wie er befürchtete, nicht gelingen würde, ihn so gut es ging beschützen.

„Gehen Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte er dann. „Ich werde Professor Dumbledore von der Situation unterrichten."

Hermine wollte gerade erwidern, dass sie ohne Harry ganz sicher nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würden, als sie unterbrochen wurden. „Miss Granger, Mister Weasley! Warum sind Sie nicht in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum?", hörten sie plötzlich Professor McGonagall fragen, die sich ihnen mit Professor Flittwick und einer Reihe Schülern der siebten Klasse näherte.

„Professor McGonagall, wir suchen Harry. Er ist vorhin einfach verschwunden", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

McGonagall presste ihre Lippen missbilligend zusammen und seufzte dann. „Darum können wir uns jetzt nicht mehr kümmern. Wir müssen hinunter. Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, so gern ich Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum schicken möchte, ich kann es nicht tun, weil er bereits versiegelt ist. Ich werde Sie in mein Büro bringen und dort werden Sie warten, bis es vorbei ist", entschied sie.

„Wir können Harry nicht im Stich lassen. Es genügt, dass einer das getan hat", sagte Hermine entschlossen, während Ron zustimmend mit seinem Kopf nickte. „Wir möchten ihm helfen und mitkämpfen."

„Der Direktor hat bereits entschieden, dass kein Schüler, der nicht volljährig ist, an dem Kampf teilnehmen kann", erwiderte McGonagall streng.

„Sie können sicher jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen können. Lassen Sie uns mitgehen", bat Ron nun.

McGonagall wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der Wasserspeier beiseite trat und Dumbledore und einige Auroren zu ihnen stießen. „Es ist so weit", sagte er nur. „Kingsley hat eine Nachricht geschickt, dass gut 200 Todesser durch den Verbotenen Wald direkt auf das Schloss zukommen. Wir sollten unsere Positionen einnehmen."

Die Anspannung, die sich auf die Anwesenden legte, war beinahe greifbar, als alle begannen, sich auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss zu machen. McGonagall drehte sich noch einmal zu Ron und Hermine um und musterte sie streng. Ihre entschlossenen Gesichter ließen sie resigniert seufzen. „Passen Sie auf sich auf und bleiben Sie im Hintergrund", sagte sie den beiden. „Merlin steh uns allen bei."

oooooooooo

_Und bevor ihr euch jetzt beschwert, ja, ich weiß, dass diese stelle unpassend ist, um nun eine zweimonatige pause zu machen… es ist aber leider nicht zu ändern_


	52. Chapter 52

ähm… kennt mich hier noch jemand??? Ich glaube, eine kleine Entschuldigung wird die lange Dauer, die ihr warten musstet, nicht wieder gut machen und deshalb versuche ich es auch gar nicht… Es muss einfach reichen, wenn ich sage, dass es einfach nicht anders ging… 2 – 3 kapitelchen werden noch kommen und dann ist diese Geschichte abgeschlossen… Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich euch nicht lange warten lassen werde…

viel spaß beim lesen trotzdem allen, die sich noch an diese geschichte erinnern und sie zuende lesen wollen… ich drück euch ganz, ganz dolle

lg Nerventod

* * *

_52. Der Pakt_

Die Gruppe um Dumbledore trat hinaus auf das Gelände der Schule und alles was sie erwartete war eine gespenstige Ruhe. Für die Jahreszeit war es erstaunlich warm, doch es war zu bezweifeln, dass es irgendeinem der Anwesenden auffallen würde, wäre es anders gewesen. Die Anspannung, die die etwa 70 Mann starke Gruppe erfasst hatte, war beinahe greifbar. Dumbledores Blick glitt ruhig, doch aufmerksam zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, aus dem sich die Todesser näherten.

Auch Severus' Blick glitt zum verbotenen Wald, ehe er unruhig über die Gründe Hogwarts' und dann wieder zu der Gruppe glitt, die sich hier vor den Toren der Schule versammelt hatten. Er schnaubte innerlich. Wie sollte eine Gruppe, die zur Hälfte aus Lehrern und Ordensmitgliedern und zur anderen Hälfte aus Schülern bestand, gegen eine Arme des Dunklen Lords bestehen, die mehr als doppelt so groß war? Wie hatte Dumbledore es überhaupt zulassen können, dass die Schüler sich an diesem Kampf beteiligten? Zwar wusste Severus, dass sie sicher mit der Hilfe des Ministeriums rechnen konnten, sobald es mitbekommen würde, was hier vor sich ging, jedoch blieb die Frage, ob sie lange genug stand halten konnten, bis die Auroren hier eintreffen würden. Kingsley hatte mit ein paar seiner Kollegen gesprochen, denen er vertrauen konnte, doch insgesamt hatten sie es nicht gewagt, das Ministerium zu kontaktieren, da keiner mit Bestimmtheit wusste, in welchen Positionen sich die Spione Voldemorts befanden.

Und dann war da noch die Sorge um Harry, den er nicht hatte entdecken können. Severus wusste, dass er anders hätte reagieren müssen, damit der junge Mann keine solche Kurzschlussreaktion haben würde, doch er hatte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut gekonnt. Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, den Gryffindor zu beschützen, doch der hatte das alles mit einer einzigen Dummheit zunichte gemacht. Nein, es war keine Dummheit. Es war typisch Harry, versuchte er sich in sein Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Er wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige das Richtige getan hatte, denn so war Dumbledore jedenfalls vorbeireitet. Sicher aber hätte er eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden, den Direktor zu warnen, eine die nicht einschloss, dass sie plötzlich von mehreren Todessern angegriffen wurden und nur gerade eben flüchten konnten.

Wo war der dumme Gryffindor nur? Severus' Blick glitt zu Weasley und Granger, die mit besorgten Gesichtern ebenfalls die Umgebung musterten. Er wusste nicht, ob er es sich selbst verzeihen konnte, wenn Harry heute etwas passieren würde. Er bemerkte, wie der Blick des Direktors auf ihm ruhte und als er zu ihm hinsah, bemerkte er die Traurigkeit, die auch Dumbledore im Gesicht zu stehen schien. Sofort verhärteten sich die Züge des Tränkemeisters wieder, doch die Sorge um Harry blieb.

Dumbledore wandte sich zu den Anwesenden. „Wir werden uns in drei Gruppen aufteilen", sagte er dann. „Severus, Minerva und ich werden die Gruppen anführen. Bleibt so gut es geht zusammen und versucht euch gegenseitig Deckung zu geben. Es wird hoffentlich nicht lange dauern, bis die Auroren hier eintreffen werden, aber solange müssen wir stand halten. Bitte gebt alle auf euch und die anderen acht. Tut nichts Unüberlegtes, sondern versucht die Todesser in Schach zu halten, bis die Auroren hier eintreffen. Wir werden hier vor der Schule in Position gehen."

Die meisten der Anwesenden nickten ruhig mit verbissenen Gesichtern. Severus konnte innerlich nur schnauben. Das war er? Das war der Plan, mit dem Dumbledore versuchen wollte die Schule gegen die herannahenden Todesser zu verteidigen? Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte der Tränkemeister schallend gelacht.

Es überraschte ihn, als Hermine und Ron sich zu der Gruppe gesellten, die von ihm selbst angeführt wurde. Seinem fragenden Blick begegneten beide nur mit starren Gesichtern. Es konnte ihn nur recht sein. Wenn er Harry finden würde, würden diese beiden bestimmt dafür sorgen, dass er in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. Erneut schnaubte er. Sicher würde er Harry nicht entdecken, ehe es schon zu spät war. Severus wusste, dass Harry sicherstellen würde, dass er unentdeckt blieb, bis er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstand. Er musste also dasselbe versuchen. Nur wie sollte er das anstellen? Wie, ohne die Gruppe, die von ihm angeführten wurde, in noch größere Gefahr zu bringen, als sie ohnehin schon war?

Die Gruppen um ihn, Minerva und Dumbledore verteilten sich in nicht allzu großen Abstand vor dem Schloss und gingen in Stellung. Die Anspannung war allen anzusehen, genauso wie ihre Angst, doch auch ihre Entschlossenheit. Es war gespenstisch ruhig. Die Augen aller waren auf den Verbotenen Wald gerichtet. Severus konnte hören, wie in nicht allzu großer Entfernung Äste knackten, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass die Todesser jeden Moment vor ihnen stehen würden. Noch einmal huschten seine Augen umher und suchten nach Harry, doch von dem Gryffindor gab es keine Spur.

Plötzlich trat die erste, dunkel gehüllte Gestalt aus dem Wald und Severus umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester. Eine silberne Maske verhüllte das Gesicht des Fremden, so dass der Tränkemeister nicht erkennen konnte, ob er überrascht war, sie hier anzutreffen. Doch das war unwichtig, denn im nächsten Moment traten zwei weitere Gestalten aus dem Wald hervor, gefolgt von weiteren. Mehr und mehr Todesser traten aus dem Wald und verharrten dort, bis die Armee des Dunklen Lords komplett vor ihnen stand. Etwa fünfzig Meter trennten die Gegner, doch noch standen alle still und nahmen die Situation in sich auf. Severus konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen wie einige Zauberstäbe der Schüler merklich zitterten. Wurde ihnen erst jetzt wirklich bewusst, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatten?

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Angreifer vor ihm und bemerkte, wie die Gruppe sich fast unmerklich teilte, als eine weitere Gestalt aus dem Wald trat. Beinahe schon majestätisch trat der Dunkle Lord aus der Gruppe der Todesser hervor. Sein schlangenartiges Gesicht war zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen, während er die Gruppe, die sich zur Verteidigung des Schlosses zusammengefunden hatte musterte. Severus sah zu, wie er schließlich die Augen schloss, seinen Kopf ein wenig nach oben neigte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, als würde er einen Geruch wahrnehmen, den keiner von ihnen riechen konnte. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter und nahm einen beinahe schon diabolischen Ausdruck an. Severus kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Irgendetwas war hier, was den Dunklen Lord zutiefst zufrieden stellte und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, gestand er sich ein, dass er wusste, was oder besser gesagt, _wer_ dieses Gefühl heraufbeschworen hatte.

Severus beobachtete, wie der Dunkle Lord ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne ging und dann erneut stehen blieb. Sein Herz raste nun, in Erwartung, was als nächstes passieren würde. Die Augen Voldemorts glitten über die Reihen vor ihm und Severus musste schlucken als sein Blick bei ihm hielt. Die ganze Situation kam ihm irgendwie surreal vor. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Der Dunkle Lord war sich seiner Sache zu sicher. Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich alle hier so schweigend gegenüberstehen würden. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es sofort zum Kampf kommen würde, doch niemals mit einer solchen Situation.

Beinahe schon fasziniert sah er zu, wie der Dunkle Lord langsam, sehr langsam den Arm hob, in dessen Hand er seinen Zauberstab hielt, bis dieser genau auf ihn zeigte. Die Situation schien immer merkwürdiger. Severus war so von dem Augenblick gefangen, dass er nicht wusste, ob er überhaupt aus dem Weg springen konnte, wenn der Dunkle Lord nun einen Fluch auf ihn abfeuern würde. Einige Sekunden passierte gar nichts, bis der Arm des Dunklen Lords plötzlich und unvermittelt nach rechts schwenkte und er einen Zauber sprach. Ein roter Strahl sirrte durch die Luft, wurde aber nur etwa zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt in eine andere Richtung abgelenkt, als er auf eine unsichtbare Barriere trat.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich würde nicht merken, dass du hier bist?", höhnte der Dunkle Lord in dieselbe Richtung. Er hob seine linke Hand und tippte mit einem langen, spinnenartigen Finger gegen seine Stirn. „Ich spüre, dass du hier bist."

Severus schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er beobachtete, wie wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich Harry an der Stelle stand, an dem der Fluch gerade abgelenkt worden war. Sein Tarnumhang, den er gerade abgestreift hatte, lag achtlos hinter ihm. Er konnte hören, wie Hermine unmittelbar neben ihm aufkeuchte. Dann war wieder alles ruhig.

Todesser, Schüler, Lehrer und Mitglieder des Ordens schauten alle zu den beiden Kontrahenten. Alle wussten, dass das Duell der beiden das Einzige sein würde, was an diesem Tage zählen würde. Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt gegen den Dunklen Lord. Wer gewinnen würde, konnte Severus nicht sagen, doch alles in ihm schrie danach, dass er losrennen und sich zwischen den Dunklen Lord und Harry werfen sollte.

Aber alles, was er im Moment tun konnte, war dabei zuzusehen, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab, den er bis gerade eben noch auf den Dunklen Lord gerichtet hatte, sinken ließ. Alles in ihm schrie jetzt danach, sich zwischen ihn und das unweigerliche Schicksal zu stellen, das jetzt nur folgen konnte. Doch er war wie erstarrt und konnte sich nicht rühren. Und eine Stimme tief in ihm erinnerte ihn daran, dass er dies vielleicht hätte verhindern können, wäre er nicht so stur und unnachgiebig gewesen. Er bemerkte, wie eine Hand sich tröstend auf seine Schulter legte und auch, wenn er vermutete, dass diese Hand Granger gehörte, konnte er dennoch nicht seinen Blick von dem Bild vor ihm abwenden und nachsehen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Er wusste, dass sie es nur gut meinte, doch das war ihm im Moment herzlich egal. Er war verantwortlich. Nur er allein.

Er sah dabei zu, wie das hässliche Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht noch breiter wurde. „Denkst du, du kannst verhindern, dass ich all deine kleinen Freunde töte, nur weil du hier auftauchst", spie er und lachte laut auf. „Du bist für mich nicht mehr als ein kleines Insekt, das ich zu Staub zertreten werde. Und danach werde ich dasselbe mit all den anderen hier machen."

„Keiner von ihnen wird heute sterben", hörte Severus Harry ungerührt antworten. Das Herz schlug ihm jetzt bis zum Hals. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass jeder hier es hören konnte.

Erneut lachte der Dunkle Lord laut auf. Warum nur nutzte Harry diese Ablenkung nicht, um zu handeln? „Was bringt dich, auf die absurde Idee, dass ich sie verschone, wenn ich erst einmal mit dir fertig bin?", drang Voldemorts Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Du bringst mich auf diese Idee. Wir werden uns duellieren, hier und jetzt, nur wir beide. Es wird keine Einmischung von deinen Männern geben und genauso wenig werden Dumbledore und die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe gegen dich erheben", antwortete Harry. „So kannst du deinen Todessern beweisen, dass du mich schlagen kannst."

Severus wusste, dass Harry Voldemort mit dieser Aussage an einer empfindlichen Stelle getroffen hatte und genau das konnte man ihm auch ansehen. Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verfinsterte sich. „Ich brauche ihnen gar nichts zu beweisen", zischte er. „Sie wissen, wozu ich fähig bin."

„Ach wirklich", zog Harry eine Augenbraue nach oben. Verdammt, wann würde er endlich damit aufhören, ihn zu reizen.

Statt des furchtbar wütenden Aufschreis, den der Tränkemeister erwartet hatte, lächelte der Dunkle Lord plötzlich wieder. „Und wie soll das verhindern, dass all deine kleinen Freunde sterben?", fragte er beinahe süffisant.

„Wir schließen einen Pakt", erwiderte Harry. „Wenn ich gewinne, werden deine Anhänger ihre Zauberstäbe senken und sich widerstandslos festnehmen lassen. Wenn du gewinnst werden Dumbledore und die anderen dasselbe tun."

Es war beinahe unfassbar, wie ruhig es nach diesem Vorschlag auf den Gründen Hogwarts' wurde. Man hätte ohne Probleme eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es. Alle schienen gemeinschaftlich den Atem angehaltem zu haben. Severus wurde schwindelig. Wenn dieser Pakt geschlossen wurde, hatte er so oder so verloren. Harry würde sterben, egal was passierte. Entweder der Dunkle Lord würde ihn töten, oder sie müssten die Kraft in ihm aktivieren und er würde das nicht überleben.

Machtlos sah er dabei zu, wie der Dunkle Lord auf den Jungen – nein, auf den Mann, den er liebte zuschritt und seine Hand ausstreckte. Es kam ihm vor, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen, als auch Harry seine Hand ausstreckte. Blendend weißes Licht umschloss sie alle, als ihre Hände sich berührten. Jetzt hatten sie alle keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendetwas zu tun. Ihre Anführer, und ja, in diesem Moment war Harry eindeutig der Anführer der weißen Seite, hatten ihre Schicksale besiegelt und sie mit ihrem Pakt magisch gebunden. Severus riss seinen Blick endlich von der Szene vor ihm. Er blickte hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore, doch auch dieser schien von diesem Geschehen absolut überrascht worden zu sein, denn auch er schaute geschockt zu Harry, der seine Hand nun wieder von der Voldemorts löste.

„Bereit, Potter?", fragte der Dunkle Lord, nun wieder mit seinem hässlichen Grinsen. „Ich will großzügig sein, du kannst dich noch kurz von deinen kleinen Freunden verabschieden. Du hast zwei Minuten, dann werden wir es endlich beenden."

Harry schaute sich kurz um. Sein Blick traf die Gruppe um Severus, Hermine und Ron. Er lächelte seinen Freunden kurz traurig zu, ehe sein Blick den des Tränkemeisters einfing. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde Harry ihn ewig anschauen und er hatte das Bedürfnis, laut aufzuschreien, doch bald riss sich Harrys Blick von ihm los und er bewegte sich auf Dumbledore zu.

Erst, als er fast bei diesem war, riss sich Severus aus seiner Starre und sprintete hinüber zu dem Direktor. Fast gleichzeitig kamen sie bei ihm an und den Tränkemeister kümmerte es nicht, dass alle hören konnten, wie er Harry anschrie: „DU IDIOT, DU DÄMLICHER IDIOT. WIE KONNTEST DU DAS TUN?" Er packte Harry an den Armen und schüttelte ihn heftig. Dieser hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und riss sich kurzerhand von dem Tränkemeister los.

„Es ist der einzige Weg", antwortete er ein wenig außer Atem. „Ihr werdet alle überleben und für mich zählt nur das. Ich weiß, dass du das für eine Dummheit hältst, aber ich habe bereits zu viel in diesem Krieg verloren, so viele Menschen, die mir wichtig waren und zuletzt d…" Harry atmete tief durch. Severus wusste, was er nicht geschafft hatte zu sagen. „Meine Freunde werden überleben, dafür werde ich sorgen. Und auch wenn es dich nicht mehr kümmert, ist es mir trotzdem wichtig, dass auch DU überlebst."

Severus konnte nichts sagen. Die Intensität, mit der Harry gesprochen hatte, hatte ihm die Luft zum atmen genommen.

„Harry, ich…", meldete sich Dumbledore, doch er schien den Satz nicht beenden zu können.

Harry straffte sich und schaute zu ihm. „Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben, wenn dieser Krieg heute zu unseren Gunsten beendet werden soll", sagte er entschlossen. Noch einmal schaute er Severus in die Augen, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Zurück zu Voldemort.


	53. Chapter 53

ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für die Reviews bedanken… danke, dass ihr mich nicht vergessen habt…

* * *

_53. Der letzte Kampf?_

Hilflos musste Severus mit ansehen, wie Harry gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord in Stellung ging. Noch immer war dieser siegesgewiss. Dem Tränkemeisters wurde übel als er in dessen überheblich grinsendes Gesicht sah. Sein Blick huschte erneut zu Harry, dessen Gesicht jedoch keine Regung zeigte. Der Gryffindor hatte seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, doch noch immer hatte er ihn nicht auf Voldemort gerichtet. Die innere Unruhe, die Severus schon die gesamte Zeit verspürt hatte, verstärkte sich noch mehr. War das wirklich das Ende? Konnte er überhaupt in dem Bewusstsein weiterleben, das er für die Situation verantwortlich war? Wollte er das überhaupt?

Beinahe hätte er überrascht aufgeschrien, als der erste Zauber auf Harry zuflog. Harry konnte gerade noch aus dem Weg springen und richtete nun endlich seinen Zauberstab auf den Dunklen Lord. Sein Fluch wurde von diesen einfach abgelenkt und krachte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in einem Baum in der Nähe.

Das Duell begann nun richtig. Blitze zuckten umher und erhellten den Grund Hogwarts'. Severus und den anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als diesem Schauspiel gebannt zuzusehen. Sowohl der Dunkle Lord, als auch Harry bewegten sich beinah geschmeidig, während sie immer wieder neue Flüche sprachen. Mehr als einmal schaffte Harry es erst im letzten Moment einen dieser Flüche auszuweichen, doch auch sein Kontrahent hatte sich anstrengen müssen, damit er seinerseits nicht getroffen wurde.

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln bekam Severus mit, wie Dumbledore immer wieder nervös den Griff um seinen Zauberstab festigte. Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie der alte Zauberer mit sich kämpfte und dann langsam seinen Zauberstab hob.

Entsetzt wandte sich Severus zu ihm. „Du kannst das nicht tun, Albus!", fuhr er ihn an.

Dumbledore hielt inne und schaute ihn an. „Ich muss es tun", erwiderte er dann eindringlich. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, Severus. Harry hat das Schicksal der ganzen Zaubererwelt und vielleicht der Welt überhaupt auf sich genommen und wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln, ist alles verloren."

„Tu es nicht", flehte Severus schon beinahe. „Vielleicht kann er so gewinnen. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht notwendig, die Macht des Brilax zu aktivieren." Der Tränkemeister wusste, er klammerte sich an einen Strohhalm, doch er konnte nicht anders. Der Blick, mit dem Dumbledore ihn daraufhin bedachte, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, schien jedoch nicht die Kraft zu finden.

Ein lauter Knall brachte die beiden Männer wieder dazu, sich dem Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld zu widmen. Harry rappelte sich gerade wieder schwer atmend auf die Beine. Hinter ihm befand sich ein riesiger verkohlter Krater. Durch die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit, schaffte er es nicht mehr, dem nächsten Fluch auszuweichen, der ihn mitten an der Hüfte traf. Der Gryffindor schrie laut auf und griff sich mit seiner Hand an die Stelle, an der gerade getroffen worden war. Entsetzt musste Severus dabei zusehen, wie Harry die Hand wieder von der Stelle nahm und diese nun blutrot war. Ein weiterer Fluch traf ihn, diesmal an der Schulter. Harry taumelte ein Stück nach hinten und verlor seinen Zauberstab.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte triumphierend auf, doch trotzdem konnte Severus hören, wie Dumbledore neben ihm sagte: „Ich muss es tun. Verzeih mir, Harry. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg mehr." Dann hob er seinen Arm und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, der nun schwer verwundet zu Boden ging. Er begann einen Zauber zu sprechen, den Severus nicht verstand, doch er wusste, welcher Zauber es war.

„Es ist vorbei", höhnte der Dunkle Lord und schritt erhaben auf Harry zu. Severus wollte losstürmen und dem Schwarzhaarigen helfen, doch der Pakt, den dieser mit Voldemort geschlossen hatte, hielt ihn zurück. Im gleichen Moment, wie der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete, um ihn jetzt endlich zu töten, fuhr ein roter Strahl aus Dumbledores Zauberstab in Harrys Richtung. Severus konnte nicht anders, als den dunkelroten, beinahe schwarzen Strahl zu bestaunen. Einen Zauber, wie diesen, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Auch der Dunkle Lord hatte den Zauber bemerkt und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, während der Strahl direkt auf Harry traf.

„Der Pakt hat besagt, dass sich keiner von euch einmischen darf", schrie der Dunkle Lord mit rot funkelten Augen Dumbledore an.

„Da irrst du dich, Tom. Harry hat lediglich zugesagt, dass keiner von uns einen Zauber auf dich richten wird", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, jedoch mit fester Stimme.

„Was bewirkt dieser Zauber?", schrie Voldemort aufgebracht.

„In Harry schlummerte die Macht des Brilax, Tom. Ich habe sie entfacht", erklärte Dumbledore.

Voldemort riss die Augen auf. Erschrocken fuhr herum, nur um zu sehen, wie Harry sich wieder aufrappelte. Im nächsten Moment hatte er schon den Todesfluch auf den Schwarzhaarigen gesprochen, doch nur mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand beschwor Harry einen Schild herauf, der den Fluch einfach absorbierte. Doch der Dunkle Lord gab nicht auf. Immer wieder feuerte er einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Harry ab, doch jeder einzelne von ihnen wurde von dem Schild absorbiert, ohne ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Inzwischen waren auch die Auroren eingetroffen, doch auch sie konnten lediglich tatenlos dem Geschehen zusehen.

So plötzlich, wie der Angriff des Dunklen Lords angefangen hatte, endete er auch wieder. Severus konnte in den Gesichtern der Todesser sehen, dass diese ebenso entsetzt waren, wie ihr Anführer. Und dann passierte etwas, womit Severus nie im Leben gerechnet hatte. Blitzschnell drehte sich der Dunkle Lord um und versuchte davon zu rennen. Natürlich hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit zu entkommen, wenn man bedachte, dass man von den Gründen Hogwarts nicht apparieren konnte, dennoch überraschte es Severus. Doch wie der Schutz, der zuvor Harry umgeben hatte, baute sich plötzlich eine leicht rötlich schimmernde Barriere vor dem Dunklen Lord auf. Es sah so aus, als hätte jemand eine Kuppel über die beiden Kämpfer gestülpt und Severus wusste, dass nichts und niemand diese durchdringen konnte.

Auch dem Dunklen Lord schien dies nach einigen Sekunden bewusst zu werden und er drehte sich wieder zu Harry, der einfach nur reglos da stand und ihn still musterte.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen", hörte der Tränkemeister den Gryffindor sagen. Dann hob Harry langsam seine Hand und alle Anwesenden konnten nur mit offenem Mund dabei zusehen, wie der Dunkle Lord von einer unsichtbaren Macht in die Luft gehoben wurde und dann langsam auf Harry zu schwebte. Severus schaute zu dem Zauberer, der so lange Zeit Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatte, und zum ersten Mal zeigte dessen Gesicht Furcht. Der Ausdruck verschwand auch nicht, als er kurz vor Harry wieder zu Boden gelassen wurde. Doch als er dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen schaute, schien er darin etwas zu sehen, dass keiner anderer der Anwesenden sehen konnte. Es kam Severus so vor, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen, als der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und den Kopf, beinahe ergeben senkte.

Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und berührte mit seiner Hand die Stirn Voldemorts. Dieser schien keine Schmerzen zu verspüren, als er daraufhin von Kopf bis Fuß in einem hellroten Licht eingeschlossen wurde. Severus konnte nicht umhin das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, als beinahe friedlich anzusehen, während der Dunkle Lord sich langsam aufzulösen schien. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, woher Harry gewusst hatte, was zu tun ist, doch es war ihm auch egal. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er nur daran zu denken, was er tun wollte. Zumindest war dies für den Tränkemeister die logischste Erklärung. Voldemort wurde immer durchsichtiger, bis er schließlich gänzlich verschwand und mit ihm das hellrote Licht.

Harry ließ seine Hand sinken, doch die Kuppel verschwand nicht. Er wandte sich zu den Todessern. „Der Pakt muss erfüllt werden", sagte er mit lauter, ruhiger Stimme und es geschah tatsächlich das, womit keiner der Anwesenden gerechnet hatte, als sie sich an diesen Abend dem Kampf um Hogwarts gestellt hatten. Zuerst war es nur einer, doch dann ließen alle Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe fallen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die Auroren sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatten und nun damit begannen, die Anhänger Voldemorts davonzubringen.

Harry drehte sich zu den Kämpfern, die sich versammelt hatten, Hogwarts zu verteidigen. Er sah nun erschöpft aus und begann damit, langsam auf den Rand der Kuppel zuzugehen. Severus zögerte keinen Moment und eilten nun schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Sie blieben von einander stehen, nur durch die Kuppel getrennt. „Warum lässt du die Kuppel nicht verschwinden?", fragte Severus leise.

„Ich kann nicht, ich spüre jetzt schon, wie irgendetwas in mir versucht, mich zu zerreißen. Ihr müsst euch in Sicherheit bringen, bevor das passiert", erwiderte der Gryffindor.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Severus und klang dabei so verzweifelt, wie er sich selbst noch nie hatte reden hören. „Hätte ich nicht--"

„Nein, Severus", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Dich trifft keine Schuld. Es war vorher bestimmt. Vielleicht hatten Vin und dein anderes Ich es nicht so geplant, aber letztendlich hatten sie Erfolg. Versprich mir, dass du dir nicht die Schuld geben wirst, sondern dass du dein Leben weiter führst."

„Harry, ich --"

„Versprich es mir! Bitte!", drängte Harry.

„Ich liebe dich", platzte es plötzlich und unvermittelt aus Severus heraus.

Beide starrten sich an und dann legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Harry Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sev, und ich wünschte, wir könnten für immer zusammen sein. Aber das geht nun nicht mehr." Noch während er die letzten Worte sprach, verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und er sank auf die Knie.

„HARRY!", rief Severus erschrocken. Er wollte verzweifelt zu den Schwarzhaarigen, doch die Barriere ließ dies nicht zu.

„Professor, Sie müssen die anderen hier wegbringen", sagte Harry und schaute dabei an Severus vorbei. Der drehte sich um und erkannte, dass Dumbledore neben ihm stand, der den Gryffindor mit traurigem Blick musterte.

„Wir lassen dich nicht allein", erwiderte der alte Zauberer.

„Sie müssen gehen!", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wenn sich die Kuppel auflöst, sind Sie alle in Gefahr!" Seine Schmerzen, schienen schlimmer zu werden.

Keine tausend Hippogreife konnten Severus von hier fortbringen, doch auch Dumbledore schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, zu gehen. Stattdessen drehte er sich zu den anderen, zu denen auch diejenigen Auroren getreten waren, die nicht damit beschäftigt waren, die Todesser von hier fortzubringen. „Bildet einem Kreis um die Kuppel", ordnete der Direktor. Niemand dachte auch nur daran, dem nicht nachzukommen. Stattdessen sah Severus dabei zu, wie sich alle in einen Kreis um die Kuppel versammelten.

Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu Harry. „Wir werden einen Schild heraufbeschwören. Zusammen sind wir stark genug. Wir lassen dich nicht allein", wiederholte er. Dann richtete er sich an die anderen und wies sie an, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Nach und nach baute sich über der Kuppel von Harry eine weitere Kuppel auf.

„Severus, wir brauchen dich", sagte Dumbledore sanft. Nur schwer schaffte es der Tränkemeister, sich von dem Anblick, den Harry nun bot, loszureißen. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord so friedlich gegangen war, sah das, was der Schwarzhaarige durchmachen musste, alles andere als friedlich aus. Ein feuerrotes Licht schien aus jeder Pore seines Körpers auszutreten. Es sah fast so aus, als würde Harry bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Harrys Kuppel flackerte und verschwand zur gleichen Zeit, als Harry begann, laut zu schreien und dann von einer unsichtbaren Macht zurückgeschleudert wurde. Severus zerbrach es das Herz, doch er wusste, dass nun alles zu spät war. Dies waren die letzten Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er Harry sehen würde, und diese Gewissheit brachte ihn fast um.

„Severus", drang erneut Dumbledores Stimme zu ihm, doch er schaffte es nicht, ihr zu folgen.

Sein Blick war noch immer verzweifelt auf Harry gerichtet. Das Licht wurde immer intensiver und drückte nun gegen den Schild, den Dumbledore und die anderen heraufbeschworen hatten. Severus konnte sehen, wie immer heftigere Kämpfe Harrys Körper durchzuckten. Er hörte, wie Dumbledore neben ihm etwas sagte, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was das war. Er bemerkte jedoch, wie der Schild kurz flackerte und sah dann beinahe ungläubig, dass Dumbledore sich plötzlich hinter dem Schild befand. Anstrengung und Schmerz zeigte sich in dem Gesicht des Direktors, als dieser, nun von dem roten Licht umgeben, mühsam auf Harry zuschritt.

„Was tut er da?", fuhr Severus herum und sah Minerva an, die Dumbledores Platz eingenommen hatte und mit verbissenem Gesicht darum kämpfte, den Schild aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete diese angestrengt.

Severus wirbelte wieder herum und sah nun, dass Dumbledore es geschafft hatte, Harry zu erreichen. Mit Mühe ließ er sich neben diesen nieder und hob dessen Oberkörper so an, dass er an seiner Brust ruhte. Dann nahm er dessen Hände und Severus konnte sehen, dass der Kontakt von Haut auf Haut noch schmerzhafter für den Direktor war. Er konnte nicht hören, was Dumbledore sagte, doch dessen Lippen bewegten sich unaufhörlich. Die Krämpfe, die bis eben nur Harrys Körper erfasst hatten, waren nun auch bei Dumbledore zu erkennen und auch das feuerrote Licht schien jetzt nicht mehr nur auf ihn einzuwirken, sondern kam auch direkt von ihm. Zudem schien es ein klein wenig an Intensität zu verlieren.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus erkannte, was der Direktor dort machte, doch als er es endlich begriffen hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu Minerva herum. „Lass mich zu ihnen!", verlangte er laut.

„Das geht nicht", presste diese angestrengt hervor.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde mir einen Weg zu ihnen freischlagen, wenn du mich nicht sofort zu ihnen lässt", brüllte Severus nun aufgebracht.

Minerva schaute ihn entsetzt an, nickte dann jedoch resignierend. Sie konzentrierte sich und ein kleiner Spalt, gerade genug, damit er hindurch schlüpfen konnte, öffnete sich. Severus zögerte keinen Moment. Sobald er innerhalb des Schildes war, musste er fest seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Das rote Licht, das nun von Harry und Dumbledore ausging, hatte ihn eingehüllt und brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen und begab sich so schnell wie es ging, zu den beiden Männern. Dumbledore sah überrascht auf, nickte dann aber, während er weiter hin, wie der Tränkemeister es sich gedacht hatte, einen Zauber sprach. Nach der zweiten Wiederholung, die er gehört hatte, fasste auch er Harry bei den Händen und sprach mit Dumbledore mit. Das rote Licht schien nun auch aus ihm zu dringen und auch dieses Mal schien es schwächer zu werden, doch verzweifelt musste Severus erkennen, dass es nicht genug war.

Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, doch nichts konnte Severus nun davon abhalten, weiterzumachen. Seine Kräfte schwanden langsam und als sich Severus schon sicher war, das sie den Kampf verloren hatten, zog eine weitere Hand eine seiner Hände von Harry weg und umfasste sie fest. Der Tränkemeister schaute zur Seite und sah, wie Granger dort neben ihm hockte und ebenfalls angefangen hatte, den Zauber zu wiederholen. Ein Blick zu Dumbledore verriet ihm, dass Weasley dasselbe bei diesem getan hatte. Mit neuem Mut wiederholte Severus den Zauber wieder und wieder. Er sah, wie auch diesmal das Licht schwächer wurde, doch wieder reichte es nicht. Auch die Krämpfe waren weniger heftig geworden, doch sie waren auch so noch sehr stark.

Er sah sich flehend zu den anderen um, die noch immer den Schild aufrechterhielten. Sein Blick fing den von Minerva. Die resolute Hexe nickte kurz und kam dann ebenfalls durch den Schild. Auch sie kämpfte sich zu ihnen und nahm nach kurzer Zeit Hermines Hand, um ebenfalls den Zauber zu sprechen. Das Licht wurde wieder schwächer und nach und nach kamen immer mehr, die sich nun ebenfalls bei Harry niederließen und halfen, den Zauber zu wirken, bis nur noch wenige den Schild aufrechterhalten mussten, da das rote Licht immer schwächer geworden war.

Nur langsam nahm Severus wahr, dass nun alle ein leicht rotes Licht ausstrahlten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch dies verschwand. Die Krämpfe, die ihre Körper hatten erzittern lassen, verschwanden ebenso. Harry war ohnmächtig geworden, doch Severus konnte erkennen, dass seine Brust sich leicht hob und senkte. Er lebte!

Fragend schaute er zu Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer war schwach, doch er lächelte leicht. „Ich wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde", erklärte er. „Ich konnte den Zauber ja nicht testen, aber ich kann sagen, dass er zu meinen brillantesten Ideen gehört."

Severus konnte nicht anders. Er lachte. Die ganze Anspannung war von ihm gefallen und er lachte, überglücklich über den Ausgang dieses Kampfes. Vertraue darauf, dass Dumbledore immer einen Plan in der Hinterhand hatte. Der alte Kautz hatte es schon wieder geschafft, eine ausweglose Situation zu retten und Severus war ihm so dankbar, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

* * *

A/N: Es tut mir Leid, dass der Kampf so kurz war, aber irgendwie reicht meine Fantasie dafür nicht aus…


	54. Chapter 54

So, dies ist nun leider das Ende der Geschichte *traurig ist*. Ich danke allen, die es geschafft haben, mir über eine so lange Zeit die Treue zu halten. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach war, aber zeitlich bin ich einfach nur am rudern, alles in meinem Leben im Moment auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Danke für eure Unterstützung und die vielen lieben Reviews…

Knuddels

Nerventod

* * *

_54. Epilog_

Langsam, ganz langsam kam Harry zu sich. Alles um ihn herum war hell. Das war das erste, was er wahrnahm. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die so ähnlich klang wie Severus, schnaubte und fragte ihn dann, was er denn erwartet hätte? Feuer und Schwefel? Harry musste beinahe Schmunzeln. Doch leider bemerkte er, als er sich ein klein wenig bewegte, dass ihm alles wehtat. Er hatte Schmerzen? Wie war das denn möglich? Sollte man im Himmel nicht schmerzfrei sein?

„Harry?", hörte er eine leise Stimme neben sich, ehe er spürte, wie jemand seine Hand ergriff. „Harry, bist du wach?"

Der Gryffindor brachte als Antwort nur ein schwaches Stöhnen zu Stande. Daraufhin fühlte er, wie seine Hand ein wenig fester gedrückt wurde, gefolgt von einem erleichterten „Merlin sei Dank!"

Harry glaubte, die Stimme zu erkennen, aber das konnte doch nicht sein? Oder doch? War das Severus? Er musste es einfach wissen. Mühsam versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, als er von dem hellen Licht der Krankenstation geblendet wurde.

„Warte einen Moment", sagte die Stimme, von der Harry dachte, dass sie zu Severus gehören würde. Einen Augenblick später wurde es dunkler und nun konnte er erneut versuchen, die Augen zu öffnen. Er bemerkte, wie die Hand, die seine ergriffen hatte, ihn losließ und bedauerte dies sofort. Doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie ihm jemand vorsichtig seine Brille aufsetzte und dann gleich wieder seine Hand ergriff. Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er die Welt um sich herum endlich klar sehen konnte. Sein Herz machte beinahe augenblicklich einen Hüpfer, als er nun sah, dass es tatsächlich Severus war, der an seinem Bett saß und seine Hand hielt.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte der Tränkemeister besorgt. Wenn Harry es gekonnt hätte, hätte er geschnaubt. Ob er Schmerzen hatte? Zum Teufel ja. Es gab nichts an seinem Körper, was ihm im Moment nicht wehtat. Da Harry sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen konnte, mit dem Kopf zu nicken, zog er einfach eine Augenbraue nach oben, was Severus als Antwort genügte. Nur Augenblicke später wurde sein Kopf ein wenig angehoben und eine Phiole an seinen Mund gedrückt. Mühsam schaffte Harry es, deren Inhalt hinunterzuschlucken. Fast Augenblicklich ließ der Schmerz merklich nach, auch wenn er nicht ganz verschwand.

„Warte einen Augenblick, ich hole Madame Pomfrey", informierte ihn der Zaubertränkelehrer und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Nur kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit der Medihexe zurück, die sich sofort ans Werk machte, ihn gründlich zu untersuchen.

Harry sah dabei zu, wie sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und dann ab und zu ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Mister Potter", sagte sie dann, nachdem sie offensichtlich fertig war. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, was für ein riesiges Glück Sie gehabt haben. Dass Sie jetzt hier liegen ist ein wahres Wunder. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie Sie das jedes Mal fertig bringen." Gut, sie schimpfte mit ihm. Das bedeutete sicher, dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, legte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Die Medihexe rollte nur mit ihren Augen, doch dann lächelte auch sie. „Ein paar Tage Ruhe und Sie sind wieder so gut wie neu." Sie strich ihm noch einmal sanft die Haare von der Stirn und nickte dann Severus zu, bevor sie wieder in ihr Büro ging.

Harry schaute nun etwas unsicher zu Severus, der ihn durchdringend anschaute. „Nur um das klarzustellen", knurrte der ihn an. „Was du gemacht hast, war das absolut Dümmste, was du je getan hast und wir beide wissen, was das heißt. Wenn du sowas nochmal machst, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich um. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einfach so mitten auf das Schlachtfeld marschierst und dich dem dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten entgegenstellst. Ich bin gestern um mindestens zehn Jahre gealtert, als ich das mit ansehen musste, du dummer Gryffindor."

„Aber du liebst mich trotzdem", krächzte Harry schwach und lächelte leicht.

„Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem", wiederholte der Tränkemeister sanft und küsste Harry dann. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dich nicht übers Knie legen werde, wenn du erst mal aus der Krankenstation raus bist", fügte er hinzu, nachdem er sich wieder von dem Schwarzhaarigen gelöst hatte.

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er diese Drohung eher erregend fand, als das er sich davor fürchtete, doch das würde er vorerst hübsch für sich behalten. Außerdem war er plötzlich viel zu müde, um sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er gähnte leise und schaute dann entschuldigend zu Severus. „Schlaf ein wenig, Harry", sagte der und strich mit seiner Hand zärtlich über das schwarze Haar des Gryffindors.

„Nein, ich muss erst noch wissen, wie… ich meine, warum lebe ich noch?", fragte Harry heißer.

„Dumbledore", erwiderte Severus mit einem Lächeln. „Er war wohl doch nicht so tatenlos, wie ich gedacht habe. Er hat einen Zauber entwickelt, der bewirkt hat, dass die Macht des Brilax nicht nur bei dir bleibt und dich so zerstört. Stattdessen hat der die Kraft durch den Zauber geteilt. Alle die da waren sind jetzt beinahe so mächtig wie du. Als wir bemerkt haben, was Dumbledore da tut, hat jeder mitgeholfen. Die meisten kommen gut mit ihrer neuen Kraft zurecht."

Gerade hatte er das gesagt, als er lauter Knall die Mauern von Hogwarts erschütterte. Harry war sofort alarmiert, doch Severus schüttelte nur entnervt den Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Weasley", schnaufte er nur. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick erklärte er weiter. „Das geht schon den ganzen Vormittag so. Weasley hat vorhin schon eine Mauer zum Einsturz gebracht und den halben Haustisch der Gryffindors weggesprengt, weil er einfach noch nicht mit seiner neuen Kraft umgehen kann. Dabei hat er genaue Anweisung erhalten, solange nicht zu zaubern, bis wir die Möglichkeit haben, ihn und die anderen zu trainieren."

Harry musste schmunzeln, als auch schon die Tür zur Krankenstation aufflog und Ron hereinkam, der Hermine stützte, deren Gesicht schmerzverzerrt war und die stark humpelte. „Madame Pomfrey", rief er die Medihexe, die auch sofort aus ihrem Büro kam.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert?", schimpfte sie.

„Ron wollte ein Buch, das mir heruntergefallen ist, wieder zu mir schweben lassen", antwortete Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Und das, obwohl Professor Dumbledore ihm ausdrücklich verboten hat, zu zaubern."

„Ich hab's halt vergessen", verteidigte sich Ron, ein wenig rötlich um die Nase.

„Wie kann man so etwas vergessen, Ronald", keifte Hermine mit noch immer vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht. Ehe sie noch weiter schimpfen konnte, ging aber Madame Pomfrey dazwischen und deutet Ron an, Hermine zu einem der Betten zu bringen.

Ron drehte sich mit Hermine vorsichtig zu einem der Betten und hätte das Mädchen beinahe fallen lassen, als er erkannte, dass nicht nur Severus, sondern auch Harry das gesamte Schauspiel beobachtet hatten. „Harry!", rief er erfreut.

„Weasley", schnappte Severus. „Wenn Sie noch einmal zaubern, ohne wieder die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dazu bekommen zu haben, werden Sie solange Strafarbeiten bekommen, dass sie sie noch mit ihren Kindern zusammen ableisten können, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Aber… aber…", stammelte Ron, während Hermine ihn unsanft in die Seite stupste.

„Wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich zu einem Bett bringst, Ronald Weasley, werde ich mal sehen, was meine Zauberkraft bei dir so anstellen kann", fauchte sie.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er liebte seine Freunde.

Ron brachte Hermine aber nun endlich zu einem Bett, wo sich das Mädchen mit einem Seufzen hinlegte. Während die Medihexe sich dann um sie kümmerte, kam der Rotschopf zu Harry und Severus hinüber. „Mann, Harry, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte er dann.

„Das habe ich heute schon mal gehört", erwiderte Harry mit noch immer heißerer Stimme.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder okay bist", sagte der Rotschopf dann.

„Danke, Ron. Ich freue mich auch, dass es dir gut geht, auch wenn die arme Hermine deinetwegen so leiden muss."

Ron schaute sich ein wenig unsicher um, beugte sich dann aber ein wenig zu seinem Freund und flüsterte so laut, dass alle es hören konnten: „Du kannst doch sicher verhindern, dass dein Freund mich so quält, oder?"

Harry konnte nun nicht anders. Er musste lachen. Der Blick von Severus, als Ron ihn als Harrys „Freund" bezeichnet hatte, war einfach nur göttlich. Tatsächlich hatte der die Nase gerümpft, etwas, was der Gryffindor bei diesem noch nie gesehen hatte. Schlagartig jedoch verschwand das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Severus vor der Schlacht kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet hatte. Etwas unsicher schaute er den Tränkemeister an, der seinen Stimmungswechsel wohl richtig zu deuten schien.

„Oh bitte, als hätte ich nicht bereits gesagt, dass ich dich liebe", schnaubte der und verdrehte die Augen. „Weasley, verschwinden Sie!", knurrte er dann, ehe er sich zu Harry hinunter beugte und ihm einen leichten Kuss gab. Ron wurde zugegebenermaßen ein wenig grün um die Nase, während die beiden Damen in Raum nur ein verzücktes Seufzen von sich gaben.

Harry hätte vor Glück platzen können. Alles war gut.

**ENDE**


End file.
